


Black Prince

by megamatt09



Category: Superman (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 200,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last son of Krypton is taken in by someone completely different and is turned into something that the world did not expect. Kal/Harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Jor-El quickened his pace, as the world was about ready to come down onto them all, Brainiac had betrayed them, Zod had slaughtered countless, Kandor was gone, but there was only one last hope that Krypton could be saved, preserved, immediately.

There was a second where he grew panicked and started yelling.

"LARA!" Jor-El yelled as he quickened his pace. "LARA!"

His wife was not there and he was not sure how much he liked that. Then he started to look around and the true dread had come into his mind. His son, the heir of the legacy of the House of El, the last son ever born on Krypton, was completely gone. There was only a glowing blue crystal left in Kal-El's cradle.

Jor-El stepped forward, he had shown emotion, a scarce attribute for someone of his keen scientific mind but never the less he showed it. The crystal was very nearly in his hand as he scooped it up and held it with trembling hands.

The image appeared immediately, dark eyes, dark beard, dark robes, dark heart, he was there before him.

' _Zod,'_ Jor-El thought as there was dread growing through his heart immediately.

"Good afternoon, Jor-El, my friend," Zod said as he spoke with a soft smoothness that went through his voice. "I'm sure you've wondered where your precious son is and your wife. Do not be alarmed, they are not harmed, at least not yet. I was only going to take your son, but I came to the conclusion that a mother and her son should not be separated, even at the end."

Jor-El's hand trembled as he looked at the escape pod that he prevented to send his son off of the planet, even at the end.

"I sympathize with you, Jor-El, I understand what it is like to lose my son and my wife, believe me, I know," Zod whispered in a harsh tone and that caused tingles to run down Jor-El's spine. He could hardly believe, there was a sickening lurch in the pit of his stomach. "You could have brought my son back Jor-El, you had the ability, but you refused to do so. After all that I've done for you, after I spoke to you in front of the council. You take my son away from me, I take your son away from you. It's only fair."

Jor-El knew that the ravages of war had made Zod rather unhinged.

"Although your evacuation plan leaves much to be desired," Zod said as he tutted. "So many things could go wrong with an escape pod on auto pilot. It could be misdirected, it could malfunction, your poor son could die upon entry, so much, so many variables. "

Jor-El could see the crystal towers dropping to the ground out of the corner of his eye but Zod was not done. Krypton crumbling around him was an apt metaphor.

"The Council will never find me, and they will never find your son and your wife, not that they do not have time, I should have known that you had alternate means of escape, but you were too stubborn to use it, or perhaps too prideful, perhaps you did not want to leave Krypton at the end," Zod said and Jor-El walked over, the one exit portal in his office, had been used and obviously set to destroy, so he could not follow where Zod went, even if he wanted to. "You do not leave the planet, that has spurned you, has called your genius eccentric. I admire your dedication Jor-El but it's a pity that no one would remember it. I will have the last laugh immediately, for when I leave Krypton."

Jor-El thought last laugh would have been perfect but he could see Zod's image on the crystal immediately.

"Come in, this is not a drill…..seismic vibrations…..towers cracking…"

Jor-El had no will to even answer, not that it would do him any good. He walked forward, he tried to use whatever time he had left to repair the portal.

He reached to pull a piece of tarp out of the way but he saw a pair of feet, part of a dismembered body that was sticking out from underneath the portal.

Jor-El felt sickened and bile rose to the top of his throat.

Spurts of fire shot up from underneath the ground. He wondered if one of his servants had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Once the towers started falling, he sent them all home, to say their final goodbyes to their loved ones, knowing that this was it. Did any of them make it home?

Jor-El could not move the portal on his own and the roof began to cave in, as his lab tipped over.

The planet began to crack open and Jor-El knew that if the planet was going to blow, it was going to be a mercy killing.

"ZOD!" Jor-El yelled as the crystal slid away but Zod's insidious laughter could be heard. The scientist could not believe this, he could see the ship, the AI that was made to guide his son to his destiny, none of it would ever make it off of the planet.

Jor-El tried in vain one last time to repair the portal but all of the power in his lab shorted out.

Failure was an extremely powerful emotion and Jor-El felt that one a hundred fold. His son and wife could be anywhere in the universe right now and it was not like they would ever know.

Krypton knew no more as the planet exploded. There were no survivors.

* * *

Lara Lor-Van kneeled in the middle of the field, dressed in white robes that were blood stained, as she clutched a twisted dagger in her hand. The winds were calm and she felt herself stranded in the middle of nowhere.

The blonde staggered, as her injuries were fairly nasty but she had to press on.

She was too afraid to move, this wasn't Krypton, and where was her son?

She had to find him.

* * *

General Dru-Zod managed to escape with injuries, but he knew when the sun came up, he would be healed. He would be a god on this petulant backwater and all would kneel before him. He could solve all of the world's problems and he would groom the son of Jor-El in his image, it was a win-win situation.

It was a violent struggle between Lara and Zod, and both of them were separated somehow. Along with the child, and Zod was not going to let him get away that easily.

* * *

The bundle lied outside of a doorstep in the middle of a mansion in New York City. There was a figure that had heard a disturbance and had walked out to investigate.

Her black hair was silky and dark as the midnight. She wore a black corset that stretched around her ample breasts, and thigh high black boots that added to her appeal. She looked down at the child, at first she intended to dismiss it.

Then she noticed something, she sensed something within it, perhaps she should not dismiss it so readily. There was potential, there was power.

When one was the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, an organization who did not adhere to the morals of common society, they took over opportunity imaginable.

Selene Gallio, the Black Queen, smiled. She had lived long enough to know that a child did not just randomly fall out of the sky, not without a reason, and not without significance.

She scooped up the bundle with the child and brought him inside. This presented a perfect opportunity.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Visitors

**Visitors.**

Lara shuddered as the cool air hit her body as she made her way into the field. She could not believe that Kal-El had slipped away from her, he had to be somewhere. The blonde brushed her hair away from her eyes as she could barely hold her head up.

The blonde kept walking forward and could hear something. It was a flying device above her head, she did not recognize it.

It looked extremely primitive, which told her that she was on a planet where science was far less advanced than Krypton. The blonde took half of a step forward and collapsed.

Blood she lost a lot of it, in the struggle with Zod. The only solace that Lara could take in all of this was that she hurt him just as bad as he hurt her. He had thought that she would be an easy conquest. He was a soldier, she was a civilian after all.

Lara could not believe that her son was gone. Her fear was that he had never made it off of Krypton. Well actually the real fear was that he had been trapped in limbo between the two words, which was a fate worse than death.

There was someone coming and Lara tensed up. She could not fight. The worst thing she could think was she would be captured and she would never really thought about it. The blonde brushed her fingers as she could feel the healing embrace of the yellow sunlight that was about ready to pop down on her from above her.

The blonde placed her hand on the other side of her clothes and while the blood stains was there, the cut was healing.

Lara recalled the theories of the yellow sunlight empowering Kryptonians but seeing was in fact believing and it showed why Zod had gone to this planet. Primitive as the technology might have been, there was one thing that could make anyone strong and that was the healing embrace of the yellow sunlight.

Earth did have potential and she doubted very much the natives would be too friendly to any visitors. The blonde woman stepped forward, as she thought about all that she had lost, there was no turning back. If Jor-El's theories were correct, Krypton was likely gone, and friends and family were gone with it.

She could not lose her son; she would not lose her son, that was the fact of the matter.

There was something out there that she could see immediately, a shining light. Friend or foe, she had no idea what was there and she had to find out pretty soon.

"Come forward, do not be afraid."

Lara was anxious but she was not naïve. One did not become a doctor on Krypton without having some brains her head. The wounds had healed, which meant that any wounds that she gave Zod were likely to have healed right there.

Lara sped off and was surprised. She was taken off guard with the sudden burst of super speed, her hair was thrown in complete disarray.

The footsteps got closer to her immediately and Lara turned around to see someone, who had almost appeared behind her. Her attire was not like anything she had ever seen. Even on the grainy pictures that had been sent to Earth, she had not seem it. One might consider it to be obscene but Lara was completely distracted by it immediately.

"My name is Selene….you must be the other visitor that fell to Earth," she told the woman who stood, her mouth hanging upon and she nodded.

"Please, I don't want any trouble," Lara said as she could see that this woman was formidable and she had powers that she could barely understand and likely would injure herself before she could injury anyone else.

"Relax, I'm not here to give you trouble, take a deep breath, oxygen will help you focus," Selene said softly as she slowly put her hand upon the blonde woman's cheek and ran it down. It was so beautiful indeed, as she looked the woman in the eyes, a bright smile on her face.

Lara shivered in spite of herself at this woman immediately.

"I have the other one that was here….."

"My son, you have my son?" Lara asked as she was startled.

"I will have to explain on the way, before other parties notice your arrival, I had to have your son transported immediately to another place," she said as she watched Lara. "My name is Selene, come with me, I will explain it on the way."

"There's another that came here," Lara whispered, she was desperate, especially how this woman had brought her son here. "His name is Zod, he is ruthless, he kidnapped my son and I, I think he intended to kill us and then take over this planet."

Selene frowned, this Zod taking over this planet was not part of her plans.

"I will deal with him but your son awaits," Selene said as she placed her arm around Lara's slender neck.

"My name is Lara," Lara said.

"A beautiful name but the label fits," Selene whispered in a deep sensual whisper in the woman's ear.

Lara had lost everything but she was not about to lose her son, not after all of what happened.

Selene understood that the mother would be a vital resource if her plans were to go forth and the woman was of unmistakable beauty. That made the arrangement even more amazing. Her golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and soft face, along with her supple curves, they were out of this world, no pun intended.

The son had potential as well, something that she had been looking for, for quite some time.

* * *

General Zod refused to believe that one child would have gotten his far. The man marched forward as he could see that someone had sighted him here. Every second he was under the yellow sun, he grew stronger and it would be soon where he would not be able to hide from these cockroaches.

"Insolence, they will pay," Zod whispered. The Council had sentenced him to the Phantom Zone but he still had allies that gave him the heads up. He had taken the wife and son of the man who betrayed him in the first place. He had intended to raise Jor-El's son in his own image and as for Lara….well she would make an amusing diversion. She would kneel before him.

Zod felt himself escalate as he flew. Being a tactical genius, he was able to work out his powers immediately.

Two planes flew on either side of him and Zod felt annoyed. It was obvious that they were trying to close in on them.

Zod reared his hand back and smashed one of the planes, ripping through it with a savage force. He was brought down immediately and flew down to the ground.

He held the other plane between his hands and launched it backwards. The plane spiraled hard and crashed against a set of mountains where it exploded.

All were cockroaches to him, they were not people but rather cockroaches that would be crushed underneath his foot. Zod's smile grew even more sinister as he prepared to see who would all kneel before him.

* * *

Nova-Roma was a land that Selene built all of those centuries back and she stood right around the amazing architecture that was at the front of the village with the royal palace.

Lara looked around the village, she was impressed beyond her will. There were large towers that were nearly as amazing as that upon Krypton.

"My descendants will get the best and nothing more," Selene said with a smile on her face. Some had called her a harsh tyrant and perhaps she did have to rule with an iron fist sometimes and crush people underneath her thigh high boot. That being said, she took a direct role in taking care of those who had curried her favor. She was fair, although given the type of people she had to deal with, she had to be far nastier than some would be comfortable with. "Your son….Kal-El….wasn't it?"

"Yes," Lara said as she nodded.

"He is staying up at the Royal Palace, being treated like he should," Selene said and there was a moment where Lara stopped and stared at an amazing statue at the foot of the Royal Palace. "Is there something the matter, Lara?"

"No….no….there is nothing," Lara said as she shook her head. She could see the symbol of the House of El imposed on that statue, the S Shield that covered the uniform of a tall and imposing man. It appeared to be some center of worship for the Star Child, at least that's what the inscription said.

"They prophesized his return," Selene said without missing a beat. "Some day, he would come, and all will pay tribute to him. He will be the savior that the world needed, it is a legend that dates back even before my days."

Lara did wonder but she shook her head. All mothers had high expectations for their sons but a god, perhaps that was a bit too much.

"Queen Julianna of Nova Roma, this is Lara, she is the second visitor I told you about," Selene said to the woman who was waiting there.

The woman who stood there, she was an unmistakable beauty. She had silky black hair that went down past her shoulders and a bright golden crown. She had a light chocolate complexion with warm blue eyes and moist succulent lips, not to mention high regal cheekbones. Her breasts were supple and her stomach was flat. Her robes parted to reveal a nice set of soft chocolate colored legs and she wore opened sandals to show the tops of her feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," Lara said respectfully, hoping that she got the greeting right.

"It's my pleasure," Julianna said as she looked at Lara with a bright smile on her face. "And please, it's Julianna, you are a guest on this island, you should not feel the need to be formal."

"Right, Julianna," Lara said as she looked around.

"The young child, this is his mother, his name is Kal-El," Selene told Julianna and she nodded as she lead Lara down the hallway. There were several male guards who looked terrified as Selene walked forward and Lara looked around curiously. The women as she walked by were a bit more at ease but they were not about to overstep their bounds.

"There is always enough room here, ever since my husband passed away last year," Julianna said immediately. "Whoever my daughter marries, is the heir apparent of the throne."

"Yes, Princess Amara, how is she?" Selene asked.

"She's perfectly healthy," Julianna said with a smile. She would never know her father, having just been born a month after he died.

They came across of a five year old blonde girl who was sitting, she had blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Are you finding everything that you need, Emma?" Julianna asked to the blonde female kindly.

"Yes," Emma said haughtily as she found everything sure enough. The only reason why she was sent to spend the summer at Nova-Roma was to prevent her and her sisters from killing each other, her father's words. She was only mildly interested about the new arrivals.

"Do not forget, Miss Frost, you are family on this island," Selene said to the younger blonde. She was the heir apparent to one of the largest shipping companies in the world. "But you should learn respect, for it is a virtue no matter what your net worth is."

Emma barley avoided rolling her eyes but she hid it behind the book that she was reading.

Lara was lead into the nursery where she saw her sleeping son. She stepped forward and listened to his heart beat immediately.

"Safe and sound, as I promised," Selene said. "And he checks out, there was no consequences to his trip on Earth. You can reunite with him further in the morning."

Lara had no reason to argue.

"And I have a proposition for you, if you wish to hear it," Selene said and Lara looked at the woman. She was older, more experienced, and Lara could not help but feel the slightest bit vulnerable. Yet, there was some seductive quality that she felt herself get ensnared by. "Perhaps we should retire to my bed chamber to discuss this further."

That last statement was said suggestively.

"I will watch over your son until you return, Lara," Julianna said with a smile on her face.

Lara allowed herself to be lead off by Selene, she could not help but feel the shivers that went down her spine. Plus she wanted to find out more about this Star Child legend that seemed to be all over Nova-Roma for she passed a large display talking about the legend, although she did not have a chance to read it.

* * *

Zod stopped immediately outside of what appeared to be a Power Plant of some sort. It was filthy, as was the water right across from it. Humans really had no regard for how they lived, that much was for sure.

"So, you've made quite a stir, haven't you?"

Zod turned around.

"You speak to me….."

"I speak to you, but I don't wish to attack you, I believe the two of us can help each other with what might be a mutual problem," the man in the shadows said. "I know you're searching for someone, and I know where he is. The other visitor on this planet."

"The son of Jor-El!" Zod yelled and the man corked an eyebrow.

"Yes, the child has been found by Selene, and it poses a danger to both of us, we must end this before it starts," he said. "My name is Sebastian Shaw, I am the Black King of the Hellfire Club, and I have a proposition for you."

Zod smiled. "I'm listening."

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Coup

**Chapter Three: Coup.**

"And that holds any relevance to me because….."

"I think that it holds much relevance to you Mr….." Shaw started, as his dark hair hung down his back as he was dressed in Victorian era garb.

"General…..General Zod."

"Well, I have always respected those in military and their dedication but I take it that you are not from this world," Shaw said in a crisp and calm voice.

"No, I'm not, I have arrived from an advanced planet that somehow lacked the imagination to accomplish much and rested on their laurels, but all of them met a sticky end," Zod whispered harshly.

"The ends must have justified the means if such a thing was a mandated," Shaw said as he was intrigued by what this Zod had up his sleeve. It was most certainly something that he would have to keep a more critical eye for the foreseeable future. "But you do lack one thing on this planet despite all of your powers….."

"Explain," Zod snapped sharply. He was not in the mood to hear this hairless ape point out all of his flaws.

"You lack the influence to spread your power, which is something that I can assist with," Shaw told him as he extended a hand forward. Zod did not take it, at least not yet. "You have powers but there are more than one type of power than physical strength. But naturally as a General, you would be to understand such a thing."

"Yes, that is correct," Zod whispered as he locked eyes with Shaw and Shaw nodded in agreement.

"Allow me to help you," Shaw said and Zod stared back at him.

"What is in it for you?" Zod asked.

"I wish to crush someone who thinks that because of longevity, she is the one to run the Hellfire Club," Shaw told Zod and Zod's eyes shifted towards the man in the shadows. "The Hellfire Club is an organization that is older than many current civilizations, we have been working through the shadows and have influenced many of the main power brokers in the world. And we would like to put our influence in front of you General. All I ask for you, is that you will crush Selene under your foot."

"This Selene….what is it for me?" Zod asked, being a man of tactics, he wished to see how this influenced him.

"Selene has the other when that arrived here," Shaw said and Zod's eyes widened in rage.

"The son of Jor-El," Zod said with pure venom dripping through his voice as he looked at Shaw. "Very well, Mr. Shaw, we have an arrangement, I get the son of Jor-El, you get control of this Hellfire Club."

Zod thought that he could just kill this fool Shaw should he become a problem.

"We do have an agreement, then?" Shaw inqiuried, knowing that once Zod had got him what he wanted, than he would ensure Zod found his way in government custody, helpless as a kitten, to be experimented and dissected by those willing to unlock the secrets of the universe.

"Yes," Zod whispered as he gave Shaw a firm handshake which was not a so subtle reminder of who controlled this dance.

* * *

Lara rested on the bed, with nothing but a sheet covering her body. She could not believe that the last few days that were but needless to say, Selene was a very passionate negotiator and convinced her to go over to her side of the equation. The blonde smiled at the thought of everything, needless to say, this was the most pleasure she ever felt.

The blonde rested on the bed, her silky golden blonde hair framing her face as she barely stifled a yawn and tried to sit up immediately but she was so comfortable.

"You know, I'd think that you'd only agreed to this arrangement just to sleep in my bed," Selene said without turning around. Selene was at the mirror, brushing her hair with a calm expression on her face. She wore absolutely nothing and her bare ass was on full display. She made her way to the wardrobe and slowly fumbled with the lock, opening it.

The dark haired woman smiled immediately as she saw black corsets as far as the eye could see. She actually had to dig for something a bit more casual, not to stand out. As much as she loathed the fact.

"Well your bed is an interesting place to be," Lara said as she got up to her feet.

"We will need to assess your powers and your capabilities later," Selene said as she handed Lara a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that she rummaged out of the closet. The robes that she wore were pretty much mutilated and stained in her own blood, it was not an attractive look for the Kryptonian. "It would be beneficial to do so, given we can train Kal-El….."

"Do you think that my son has the potential to be powerful?" Lara asked.

"He has a potential to be a god among insects," Selene said without missing a beat and Lara frowned. "I understand that you might make misgivings. The best rulers are in fact benevolent, although I do not have it in me to rule in such a matter. They make everyone believe that they are their friend and they crush those who would cruelly subjecgate the world to increase their own standing. And there are those who are extremely dangerous out there."

"My son…..he can really be the best," Lara said as she looked forward and got dressed. The blonde was not ashamed of her body but she felt that it would be in the best of modesty. "We've already lost so much…."

"I sympathize," Selene said swiftly. "You do not live as long as I have, without experiencing some loss. Some might say it has shaped me others might state that it has warped me. I will cut out their tongues when I find those people and feed the rest of them to ravenous tigers."

Lara could tell that Selene was brutal but given what she learned about the woman, she supposed that she had to be. She had enemies that would not play nice to her.

There was a knock on the door that brought both women out of their thoughts.

"Enter, it's unlocked,' Selene said and the door opened. A young woman with red hair and freckles entered, dressed in a white dress shirt and slacks, along with boots entered and handed Selene an envelope.

Selene opened it and Lara was curious but she knew that it was best not to pry especially in a situation like this.

"He is getting rather brazen," Selene whispered as she could not really believe it.

"What….."

"Shaw, he really thinks that he can move against me," Selene said but there was a distinct lack of surprise in her voice. To be honest, the woman felt that this was coming sooner rather than later. "And him forming an alliance with General Zod….."

"Zod?" Lara asked and the woman turned her head around. "He wouldn't make a deal with Shaw….unless he planned to get something out of it."

"And I know the same thing of Shaw," Selene said as her lips threatened to twist into a smile. "It is not a matter of who stabs who in the back but a matter of who pulls the trigger first."

"So…."

"Zod wants Kal-El, Shaw has been looking for an opportunity to oust me for years," Selene informed Lara who nodded in agreement. The Black Queen of the Hellfire Club found Shaw's efforts to be quite amusing, if not a little bit tiring. "The problem for Shaw is that he is a fool who wouldn't be able to match wits for me. But this Zod…..he would be the perfect blunt object to send after me and I'm certain that he's already arranged for Zod to be sent off to some government facility."

"He doesn't know Zod's weaknesses….does he?" Lara asked and Selene looked at her.

"Do you?" Selene asked and Lara smiled.

"He has powers underneath the yellow sun but underneath the red sun, he is mortal as he was on Krypton," Lara said and Selene looked on with a smile.

"Well, that's interesting," Selene said, she had the resources and the contacts to create a red sun filter. "And Zod hasn't had a chance to train his powers where he would have sufficient reserves."

"I doubt that much," Lara said. "Also, my husband discovered that there is one other element that no matter how powerful a Kryptonian is, they are vulnerable to it."

"And that is….."

"Magic, it effects them as much as it would affect anyone else," Lara said and Selene said nothing. "Does that help?"

"Actually, yes," Selene, a plan to deal with both Zod and Shaw was formulating in the back of her head immediately. It was only a matter of getting them both in position.

Finding them should be not a problem. Given what Lara told her, Zod did have a flair for the dramatic.

* * *

Nick Fury lived for this sort of thing and the strangeness in the world did not phase the hard nosed director of SHIELD. He could see that this new visitor needed to receive a suitable reception and Fury was not about to decline that fact.

"March out," Fury told his men and the Agents nodded, as they had guns. Given that these were individuals who managed to destroy a high caliber SHIELD vehicle, Fury doubted that they would do much good.

"So, you've decided to face me."

"You might assume that," Fury said as he looked at the man. "And you are…."

"General Zod," Zod said as he looked at Fury. "It appears that you have some military connections as well…."

"My name is Nick Fury, I'm the director of SHIELD, and you are in violation of our airsplace," Fury said as he held a huge cannon over his shoulder. "I'd suggest that you get out of the sky or….."

"Or what?" Zod asked as his eyes practically taunted Fury with a few seconds of heat vision. "You are but a hairless ape….."

Fury did not waste any more time for pleasantries, he blasted Zod out of the sky with a huge beam of light. It struck the General, seconds before he extended his hand.

A loud pop echoed and Zod put his fist through the weapon without a scratch. More were fired upon the man but they might as well have been fighting spitballs.

"You fight with the force of school children," Zod said in amusement as he shot fire from his eyes and burned the weapons. The SHIELD agents were lucky that Zod did not burn their fingers off. "But you should know who masters this race."

"We'll see," Fury replied as Zod looked at him and snatched Fury up by his throat, dangling him off of the ground.

"We shall," Zod agreed as the heat vision threatened to cut into his forehead. "You aren't what I have come for but you will be an interesting bonus. You will be among those who will kneel before Zod."

"Let me make one thing clear, I kneel before no man," Fury said before he was tossed down to the ground like he was nothing.

The body of Fury bounced off of the ground, his limbs breaking at a disgusting angle as Zod hovered halfway above him.

"I disagree," Zod said as he saw Shaw approach the scene.

"Fury, you should have known better," Shaw said as he shook his head. "You need to learn that respect is key and you should respect your superiors."

"I'll let you know when I see one, you smug shit," Fury growled as he practically spit blood from his mouth at Shaw.

"Once again, that temper is what got you in that position," Shaw said as he could see SHIELD watching his secret weapon. He allowed Zod deliver this very public display for one reason and one reason alone.

It would make SHIELD inclined to hold him when Shaw dug the knife between the General's shoulder blades.

"You know, you talk a good game Shaw, but you've always hid behind the most powerful person."

Shaw turned around and saw Selene standing there, the Black Queen staring him down.

"Selene, you should know how the game works in the Hellfire Club," Shaw whispered with harshness dripping from his voice.

"I have a better idea than most but that point is not relevant," Selene answered as she stared Shaw down.

"Yes, I understand but now I have the perfect weapon to mow you down and you are nothing but a petulant child, despite your age," Shaw said.

"One would not think that you own a mirror, Sebastian," Selene said as she stared him down.

"Zod crush her," Shaw said and Zod turned his ugly glare to Shaw.

"Let me make one point perfectly clear, Zod does not take orders, he gives them!"

Zod and Shaw looked about ready to have an argument, which allowed Selene to call in her secret weapon.

BOOM!

Lara's fist collided with the head of Zod and caused the General to fly off to the side. He smacked against the building with a full force.

"What in the name of Sam Hill?" Fury cursed as he saw the blonde woman. "There are two of them…."

"A lucky shot, but you should know that you're a civilian…..I'm a soldier, therefore there is much you need to learn before you take me down, my dear," Zod whispered with a leer as he caught Lara's arm as she tried to swing it into him and he twisted it behind her back. The blonde closed her eyes as Zod held her arm behind his back.

She rolled with Zod and hurled him halfway against the city. It was in position, just like Selene said.

Getting Zod there was proving to be exceedingly difficult but Lara was not one to give up immediately.

She tried to bring the sonic boom down on Zod but Zod grabbed her around the neck.

"Such a pretty woman, it's a pity that I'll have to crush your skull," Zod whispered in her ear. "And then who will protect your son…."

One should have never underestimated the rage of a mother when her son was threatened and Lara knocked Zod through three sets of windows. People screamed in horror as the blonde launched Zod halfway across the city.

Zod flew down to the ground and Lara grabbed her adversary around the head. She plowed him into the ground hard. Zod planted like an ugly looking tree and rolled over to look up at him.

"Mortal as anyone else," Lara said as they saw the red sunlight shine over the both of them.

"Don't confuse mortal, for weak, Lara," Zod retorted harshly as he rushed forward and tried to stab Lara. She caught the blade, barely and sent it back into him once again.

"I'll take it from here."

Selene's hands clenched Zod's shoulders and forced him down. For once it was Zod doing the kneeling as she drained his energy from him. Selene was pleased with the energy, even though the taste was a bit off. She could remain young and strong off of it.

"You won't get away with this!" Zod howled as Selene let him go and he became a dried out husk.

"Selene, you must realize that he blackmailed me….."

Selene could see Shaw's mouth moving but she was not too interested in hearing the drivel that spilled from it. She wrapped her hand around Shaw's throat and squeezed, sucking the life from him as well.

Two birds were down with one stone and Selene turned to Lara, who looked rather awe struck with what she saw and terrified as well.

"I'll keep them….secure in case I may have need of them," Selene said as she parted Lara's blonde hair and smiled. "Excellent….excellent."

"Yes, excellent," Lara said as she wondered what she had got herself into. She was actually intrigued and terrified at the same time.

* * *

Lara reflected on the day that was, she was currently sitting in a chair in the Imperial Palace of Nova-Roma, with her son cradled in her arms. He was sleep, likely innocent to the dangers that he nearly avoided today when Zod and Shaw were taken down.

"I'd like to say that we'd seen the last of them but…..we'll see," Selene said as she stepped into the next room and saw Kal cradled in Lara's arms. The woman smiled, if he fulfilled half of the potential that she thought he could, be would be something indeed.

"Yes, we'll see," Lara agreed as she did wonder about something. "You….."

"What I did to them was not pleasant, I make no bones about that and make even fewer apologies," Selene said to Lara as she stared down the blonde who nodded, accepting that thought immediately. "However, what they could have done had they put their differences aside, I think that we will both agree that it was for the best that they were taken out."

"Yes," Lara agreed as she brushed her fingers through her hair but stopped. It was a annoying habit she picked up when nervous.

"Kal-El is safe and the ends justify the means," Selene told Lara. "And I'm sure that you are intrigued about exploring the limits of your own gifts given time."

Lara opened her mouth and Selene placed a hand up. She leaned forward, so only Lara and her could hear what was being said next. Not that there would be anyone foolish enough to listen in to a conversation that involved the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club.

"Power is intoxicating but yet it rules the world. Few are able to handle the full scope of it, but you will handle it."

Lara swiftly nodded, she could not argue with what Selene said. The results of the power that she experienced spoke for themselves and she felt a tingle inside her stomach at the thought of using these gifts.

"Kal-El will be strong once he grows up, he will not be forced to hide from a world that hates and fears what he can do to him, normal is something that only those without imaginations strive to be," Selene whispered seductively in Lara's ear. "And I wish to offer you a position as the Black King of the Hellfire Club, albeit temporarily."

"Isn't that….."

"Gender does not matter, as I have many of the main power brokers eating out of the palm of my hand, mainly because they do not want to share Shaw's tragic fate," Selene informed Lara and she nodded, her jaw clenching at the very thought. "But someone like you, you can be extremely great, that much I'm certain of."

"Yes," Lara whispered, she felt herself intoxicated and she would have to agree. "But is it not a role for my son?"

"When he gets older but first, our little Black Prince must grow into the man that he would become, and first he must enjoy the simple pleasures that life brings," Selene told Lara and Lara clenched her jaw nodding. "So do we have an arrangement?"

Lara paused and held Kal-El. She was weighing all of the options in her head and many of them included what her son's future would bring.

"I….."

"I understand if you wish to take some time to consider all of the possibilities but you must asked yourself one question. Do you have anything to lose by accepting? And do you have everything to lose by declining? The world will not leave your son and you alone, and they will find ways to lock you up. I am not trying to pressure you but trying to tell you the reality of the situation."

"I know," Lara said as she pondered everything. "And I think that it would be best for all of us….."

"So do you accept?" Selene asked after Lara trailed off.

There was no hesitation in her voice. "Yes."

It was as Selene expected, and she smiled as she looked at Kal-El. He would grow into a god among men and it would be a mutually beneficial partnership for all of them.

The world was about to change in ways that Selene could not even begin to realize.

**To Be Continued In the Next Arc "Growing Up."**


	4. Growing Up

**Chapter Four: Growing Up.**

Kal Shaw was the heir to the Shaw Legacy, although oddly enough neither of his mothers were in fact a Shaw. He was five years old and a bright young man, he could be considered to be a child prodigy in many ways. He knew a lot more than he should at that young age with his enhanced brain power allowing him to read at a far younger age and walk as well, amongst other things.

There were other differences about him that he noticed.

"I knew this day would come, Kal."

One of his mothers, Lara, said this as she looked at Kal. The five, nearly six year old boy looked at him.

"I launched it halfway across the city, it broke every law of physics," Kal said with a wisdom that would be lost on most people his age.

"Well, it should not be possible, if it were not for the fact that you were special," Lara said as she looked at her son. He was intelligent but he had enough innocence where there were still things that amazed him, despite being extraordinary and being surrounded by extraordinary people.

"I guess I am, I mean I always had an idea….."

"Yes, well, you were born not of this planet, but on a wonderful world, of advanced technology known as Krypton," Lara explained to him. "Underneath the planet's native red sun, we were as mortal as most humans you see on Earth. Underneath the yellow sun, we flourish and have abilities…..that are far beyond the imagining of most people."

To emphasize this point, Lara squinted her eyes and launched heat vision at a plate of cookies. It warmed them up. She zoomed over at super speed and snatched one up.

"Careful, they're hot," she warned her son and Kal looked at her. "Not that it matters, but….."

"I know," Kal said as he took the cookie into his mouth and chewed on it. He just saw his mother shoot fire from her eyes but it was something that he half expected. "Why did we leave the planet, Mother?"

"It was about to blow up…..although your father intended to send you off to this planet," Lara said and Kal looked at Lara.

"Alone?" Kal asked and Lara shook her head. She had gone over the flaws and the faults of Jor-El's plan so many times that it almost made her head spin.

"Yes…..well your father tended to have his heart in the right place, but some of his plans…..were not as thought out," Lara said as her son sat himself on his knee. "Sometimes, he used logic and that got in the way of intelligence. Not all solutions that are motivated by logic are necessary good. Kryptonians are not Vulcans after all."

' _Sometimes I think Jor-El forgot that,'_ Lara thought as amusement danced through her eyes but she shook the cobwebs off.

"So, what did he intend to do….."

"He built a life pod but it was sufficient only enough to carry you….."

"That's stupid!" Kal snapped, his face scrunching up immediately but he looked apologetic. "Sorry Mother but it….."

"I know it is," Lara said as she slowly stroked her son's hair and smiled.

"I mean, how did he know that I would be found by someone who would just turn me into the government or something?" Kal asked hotly as he crossed his arms. "And how did he know that I would even make it to Earth in the first place?"

"Jor-El did have confidence in some ways, perhaps not in matters of the heart, but he was confident in his own designs," Lara said delicately. "Regardless, perhaps in another world, that plan was enacted but in this one, it wasn't. And we were kidnapped by him….General Zod….a cruel tyrant…..and he took us to Earth."

"What happened to Zod?" Kal asked as he wondered if this General would come back.

"Don't worry Kal, he's taken care of," Lara said and Kal's eyes widened. "It is interesting though, if it was not for Zod's act of defiance and his hatred of Jor-El, we would not be standing here having this conversation."

"Weird," Kal said as he shook his head. He was not sure how much that he liked that.

"Indeed," Lara said, there was really not much more to say other than that.

"Life does have interesting ways of working itself out," Selene said as she stood over. "So, I heard about your little….mishap with the basketball."

"Yes, mother, it flew over the city block and landed….."

"Shattering a precious monument in the process," Selene said and Kal nodded. She did appreciate the irony that Kal destroyed a monument to himself. It nearly made her laugh. "But, it can be repaired, and better than ever. So perhaps you did us a favor."

"I did, didn't I?" he asked and Selene nodded.

"Yes, you did," Selene said as she got to the meat and the potatoes of the situation. "But your powers…they're growing."

"They are, aren't they?" Kal asked with his eyes widening immediately, as he was excited about the prospects of his power.

"And they will be great in time but you are still young," Selene said to him softly as she looked him in the eye. "Therefore, you must allow your powers to be shaped, along with you, and you will do greater things."

"I will."

"And remember, there will be those who will always try and put you down to make a name for themselves," Selene told him. "By learning how to master your powers and exceed them, you will deal with them first. And you will be better than them, my Black Prince."

Selene decided to cut to the point of what she was saying.

"Your mother and I need to discuss the merits of your training," Selene told Kal. "It would be a shame if you did not enjoy the wonders of childhood before you were pulled into the sinking abyss of adulthood."

"Yes, mother," Kal said as he gave both of them a hug and a kiss as he walked off.

He saw someone waiting in the shadows.

"Soooo, did you get busted?"

"No, Amara, I didn't."

"You do realize that I only destroyed a monument to yourself."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well….TAG YOUR IT!"

"Hey, no fair, you have super speed!"

* * *

Kal smiled as he could feel the rush of his power. As Selene and Lara told him, he was just going to grow stronger with each passing year. He had not hidden his Kryptonian side under a human façade, which the more he thought about it, the more it would do a disservice to his powers.

Much to his frustration, he had not managed to figure out how to fly but he was only twelve years old. His body was just starting to mature in many ways. He looked up, the entire world felt like it rested in the palm of his hands and if he just figured out how to tap into this power, he could go anywhere.

If he could go anywhere, he could do anything. Kal tried to get a running start, he had the super speed thing down pretty quick. He quickened his pace as he looked around.

"Hey, where are you going, Kal?"

Kal turned over towards her bright smile. She stood there in the shadows, the dark hair went down to her shoulders. Her chocolate colored skin reflected brightly in the sun as her lips curled into a smile. She was wearing a black tank top that allowed her to move freely on the sun in Nova-Roma and she wore a pair of cut off black jeans. She decided to forego sandals.

"Trying to fly, Amara," Kal said to her as she looked at him.

"Well, you'd get it, I mean you mastered everything else, this is just taking a bit longer than normal," Amara said with a whistle and Kal leaned forwards her to look at her.

"Is there something….."

"Well, I discovered my gifts the other day, it was just a spurt….literally a spurt, it was pockets of lava that shot out from underneath the ground," Amara said as she looked at Kal.

"Well, that's kind of cool," Kal admitted as he looked at the Nova-Roman Princess but she shook her head.

"Kind of, yes, but not as cool as your powers," Amara said as she looked at him. She managed to look him in the eyes with all of the poise and dignity one would expect from a princess.

"But, you'll mater than, just like I did," Kal said and Amara placed her hands on her hips. The eleven year old princess looked into the eyes of the twelve year old Kryptonian.

"I will, because I can," Amara said in a determined voice. "Selene told me that people were going to try to recruit me but….."

"But you think that you can do well on your own," Kal said and Amara nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I just don't see myself as a follower, although I see someone who I can stand side by side for as I lead my people," Amara said as she stood up. She had taken her responsibilities as the future leader of Nova-Roma extremely seriously. Then again, her mother had only tapped it into her skull from around the time where she could walk. "All of this will be mine."

"Great Rao, no pressure or anything, huh?" Kal asked.

"I wonder if there will come a day where they will invoke your name when they swear," Amara muttered underneath her breath and Kal grinned at her.

"Don't they already?" Kal asked as he looked at the future queen of Nova-Roma, his future queen of Nova-Roma. "I mean, Nova-Roma only has monuments of me about every one hundred feet."

"Don't let it get to your head or much, Kal-El," Amara muttered with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm sure you can find a way to deflate it," Kal said to her and Amara looked at him with a grin on her face.

"I always do," she said in amusement. Then again, it was amazing how Kal-El was worshipped as a god by the people of this island, grown adults, and she actually got to know him beyond the prospect of being that god. Of course, it did help that she knew him from very early on in her life before she had an inkling of what that all meant.

The two shared a silent moment on the island.

"Did you ever wonder if you and Lara are the only two left?" Amara asked him quietly.

"Well, I've wondered," Kal admitted, but by the time he could walk, Krypton likely was long gone. Lara told him the story about those last days, how everything was being destroyed.

If there was another Kryptonian out there, or two, Kal would cross that bridge when he came to it. Hopefully they were nothing like Zod. He would welcome them with open arms where they can.

Amara looked at Kal, even at the age of twelve he was extremely handsome. He looked much older than her even though he was only around less than a year or so old.

"You're not going to set me on fire with that look, are you?" Kal asked her and Amara managed to jump on, nearly falling over. Kal caught her gently in his arms.

"No," Amara whispered as she returned herself back to reality.

Kal heard footsteps, having a pretty good ear, it was hard for him not to. He saw a blonde of about seventeen years of age appear on the island, although he was pretty much up to her face. And she was wearing heels.

"Kal," the blonde said as she took a step back, caught off guard.

"Well, Emma, it's nice to see you again," Kal said, although Emma was a bit of a brat to him when they were both younger. Then again, as Selene told him, Emma Frost was a bit of a brat to everyone and her sisters were much worse.

Kal was not quite sure what Selene meant that one day Kal would tame the lot of them.

"You've hit a growth spurt," Emma muttered as she could not keep her gaze off of Kal. It was to the point where she was fixated on him.

"Well, so I did, glad to see you noticed," Kal said as Emma smiled at him.

"I think that we have some catching up to do, it's been several months since I've had a chance to see you," Emma said as she took Kal's arm and looked over her shoulder towards Amara. "Princess."

Amara seethed, Emma Frost would not give Kal the time a day a year ago and now that he was handsome, she wanted to be his friend.

A volcano had a miniature eruption as she thought of Emma, seething.

"What does he see in her?" Amara asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'll explain to you when you're a bit older, dear," Selene said as she turned up behind Amara, causing the princess to jump at her "grandmother's" sudden appearance. "Although you're likely feeling certain desires towards Kal-El, and they will grow in time. And soon he will be filling them as well, as he reaches his first maturity."

"But….."

"Patience Amara," Selene told the princess as she stroked her cheek firmly.

' _Easy for you to say, you're older than the dirt on this island,'_ Amara said as she kicked said dirt. Not that she would say such a thing to Selene's face.

She kind of valued her life.

* * *

"Kal-El, we both knew that this day was going to arrive eventually," Selene told the young man with a smile crossing her face. It was one of those knowing smiles that she shared with Lara. "It was a bit sooner that we would have anticipated but given your accelerated development, we should have known what was coming."

"Yes, we did," Lara said as she leaned against the wall. "Someone of your power, you are stronger than the average person, therefore your sexual urges would be stronger than the average person, and you would need an ample amount of relief. The excessive yellow sunlight you will accumulate otherwise will cause your brain to be confused and leave you prone to irrational acts that defy all logic."

"So in other words, if I don't have plenty of sex, I'll become reckless and foolish," Kal concluded.

"Well, more succulently than I would have put it, but correct," Lara agreed as she looked at her son, stroking his hair and she smiled. He would grow handsome, she really did hope that girls would not go to war over him.

On the other hand, Selene did hope that females hoped that girls would go to war over Kal-El.

"But with my strength is there a chance….."

"There's always a chance, but you have mastered control where you are not going to be able to break everything that you touch, so this just requires an entirely different level of focus and discipline," Selene told him as she looked over him. "I do not admit that it will not be without limitations. You will be able to not hold as back as much, although if you take any normal humans as your partners, you will have to treat them more gently."

"I see," Kal said.

"With many other things, practice makes perfect," Selene commented to Kal as she looked him over. He grew up quite nicely with a great program of nutrition and exercise. However, there would be another important element that was going to be added to his life, his emotional diet had not gotten all of the proper parts. "We have a guest that will be assisting us in this stage of training."

The door opened and Emma walked in immediately. Kal could barely keep his eyes off of her. The sexy blonde looked at him with lust ridden blue eyes and long golden hair that framed her seductive face. The white corset caused her ample breasts to look even more ample and her flat stomach was a delicious sight to be seen for sure. Kal felt something stir deep within the pit of his stomach. Her legs will covered with thigh high boots that showcased her elegant and soft looking legs.

"Hello, Kal," Emma purred at him as she saw the growing bulge in his pants and she was sure that it would look a bit larger without the constraints of clothing. A burning pit of lust filled her stomach. "I believe you have something for me, sweetheart."

"Just relax and just feel," Lara whispered to Kal as she watched him. "We'll be here….to help guide you."

"This is your first time, Emma," Selene told the eighteen year old female and she turned around towards her and nodded.

"Yes, although I did make people believe that I had intercourse with them, although it was merely more a vivid fantasy to gain access to information," Emma told the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. After all, she was a telepath, so she need not even touch no one that she wanted and she was looking to get into Kal-El's pants for a while.

"Excellent," Selene as she offered her guidance to Emma. She was well versed on the subject, although one was not around for thousands and thousands of years without being well versed.

"So let's begin," Emma whispered as she started to unbuckled Kal's pants. All of the juicy and delicious taboos caused her to tingle with excitement, and given that she was about to go down on a young man with his mother watching, well that got her excited.

* * *

"This is going to be the best, you'll be able to see that honey," Emma whispered as she licked up and down his rigid pole, lubricating his shaft with her spit.

She switched gears, slowly kissing her way down his shaft, being sure to tend to all of his skin and there was a lot of skin to tend to.

He was a pretty good size and he still had growing to do. None of Emma's toys compared to this stud and she could barely wrap her hand around his thick manhood.

Kal thought that heaven was overrated as nothing could compare to the mouth of this goddess.

"Fuck, Emma," Kal grunted as Emma placed her lips around his tool and hummed as she brought him into her mouth.

' _In a minute, baby, let's have some fun first,'_ Emma thought, she hoped that Kal would like to fuck her in the costume. She was being groomed for the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, it would be a shame if such expensive clothes left way.

Her breasts spilled out of the corset and Kal squeezed them tendering.

' _You can go a bit harder, oh, a bit more, careful now….ooh that's good,'_ Emma breathed as she coached them and she could barely see something.

Lara's lips smashed onto Selene's with a burning kiss, as the immortal mutant draped her legs over Selene's and their pussies rubbed together. Only the thinnest fabric was there.

"Look at her on her knees, sucking his cock like a common whore," Selene whispered to Lara who nodded. "But don't worry, we'll get our turn."

"Yes," Lara breathed as Selene plugged her leaky hole with her fingers and pushed things in and out of her. Her hips lifted off of the couch as the woman thought that she was going to explode.

Selene's full breasts spilled out of her top and Lara watched them, the enticing flesh was right before her. They were delicious and Lara could not wait to sample them.

Her face was smashed between Selene's delicious tits and she started to bury her face into the cleavage.

"That's it, worship my breasts," Selene said with a sinister glint through her eyes.

"Oooh that's hot," Emma breathed as she removed Kal's cock from her mouth and she looked it over. It was lubricated quite nicely and she stroked it up and down. "And the perfect fit."

Kal groaned as he felt his cock go between the valley of Emma's amazing cleavage and the blonde stuck her breasts in between them.

"I'm going to cum on your tits if you're not careful," Kal muttered and Emma smirked as she sucked on him.

"Well that would be a shame, after I've got you all nice and hard," Emma said as she pulled off after giving him a tit fuck for another couple of moments.

She squeezed his balls and she could tell that they were heavy. She was using her abilities to help him stave off his resistance a little bit. The last thing that she wanted him to do was to explode the moment that he entered her.

"Time to really have some fun," Emma whispered in Kal's ear and his manhood gave a twitch as she caught it and guided it into her.

Selene had Lara tipped back so she could watch Emma snatch Kal's virginity away from him as she ate the mother out. Her ass wiggled in the air.

"Damn Emma, you're so fucking tight," Kal grunted as she could feel Emma's hot pink box slam down onto her. Her strong hips squeezed him as she glistened.

"Been saving all of this for you, sweetie," Emma whispered as the two of them kissed with Emma bouncing up and down on Kal's cock. She ran her hands down his body, feeling his muscles and he returned things.

"Pound her a bit harder, test your limits and hers," Selene advised them.

"Yes, Kal, fuck that bitch's brains out," Lara ordered and Kal's cock twitched in Emma's tight pussy.

Emma was turned over and she leaned back on the bed, so Kal could see one of his mothers eat out the other.

That caused his cock to grow even harder and he held onto Emma's hips, staring in her eyes. They burned with lust, they called for him, and they said one thing.

Take me.

Take her was what Kal did. He stuffed his thick length deep into her tightening pussy as it wrapped around him.

Emma hung onto her lover's neck and wrapped her legs around him. The man punished her pussy, working all twelve inches of her. He rocked himself into her and Emma grinded her sopping pussy into her.

"Take me, harder, oh harder, I can take it," Emma moaned as Kal speared her center as she lifted her hips up off of the bed. The woman's walls tightened around him as this was like a dream come true.

Lara's pussy was gushing with hunger as Selene dove between her legs. It was so hot that she could barely stand it.

"Mmm, delicious," Selene moaned as she licked her tongue into her slit and she caused it to drip onto her.

Kal hammered down into Emma and her walls closed around him. She was about ready to pass out, with Kal sliding into her. Her tits were squeezed.

"Ooooh," Emma moaned she had experienced multiple orgasms. She thought that she was going to lose it and she locked onto her mind and felt everything.

Kal licked and sucked her pussy, causing her to be brought up to the highest level. The blonde clamped down onto his tool as Kal sawed so far into her that her tightening walls got even together around him.

"Y-yes," Emma panted as Kal speared himself deep into her sopping hot center and her hips rose up, meeting his throbbing length into her tight pink center. She was encouraging him, she wanted his seed into her.

Emma whimpered as she clamped onto him and milked his throbbing cock, as he rocked himself into her. His balls were growing heavy with his cum as he rocked so far down into her. The blonde whimpered as Kal continued to pick up the pace, drilling her pussy over and over again. The blonde's nipples grew even harder and Kal captured one of them into his mouth, sucking them.

Selene sat on Lara's face and made her eat her out, her gushing cunt being sucked dry of all of her pussy juices.

"Time to take a break, Emma, here," Selene whispered as she watched Kal pull out and put her face onto Emma's pussy.

"Kal-El," Lara breathed as she ran her hands down his body and felt his handsome frame underneath her. The blonde smiled as she kept her eyes on him. "Give Mommy all your love."

Lara's tightening quim wrapped around his tool and Kal thought he was going to lose it. He was able to fuck his mother with a full force.

"Oh, that feels so good," Lara moaned as she wrapped her hand around her son's tight muscles as he hammered into her. "So much bigger than your father, keep pounding me ,come on you can do it."

Lara's tightening pussy went even tighter around him as Kal plowed down into her, rattling her mind. Her eyes closed as she bit down onto him.

Both of them went for each other, going stroke for stroke with each other. The woman tightened around him, she was determined to get her son's seed.

"Oooh you naughty boy, you're going to cum inside your mother," Lara panted as she wrapped her legs tighter around her son.

"Only because you're so hot, Mom," Kal breathed as she cupped her breasts and it caused the blonde to whine as Kal plowed himself into her.

"Yes, for you, Kal-El, such a big studly cock fucking your mother's pussy," Lara whimpered as Kal slid so far into her that she was really causing her even more pleasure.

The intense actions caused her to nearly have her mind blew. The explosion that went through her loins really caused her to become battered as Kal hammered deep into her. The walls tightened around her as the blonde milked him.

Selene situated Emma so she could watch Kal fuck Lara. The taboo nature of a son fucking his mother's pussy with his large cock caused her body to heat up with pleasure.

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" Lara moaned as she tightened around him and Kal spilled his seed into his mother, injecting her until she was almost completely full.

Selene sauntered over and she climbed between Lara's thighs after Kal pulled out. Cum leaked from Lara's hot pussy as Selene licked her lips and was this close to diving so far deep into her pussy.

"OOOH, Kal, your cum tastes so good, "Selene said as she munched on Lara's cunt, feasting on the cum.

Kal grew hard and he burned with primal lost. His cock ached and he needed to be inside a pussy. Selene's pussy was bared for him and it pulsed with an intoxicating sinful energy that pushed him inside.

And pushed him inside her, as her tightening cunt squeezed his cock. His tool plowed deep into her as he hammered her with steady, hard thrusts.

"Kal, harder, I want you to split me in half!" Selene begged as the sensual and sexy Black Queen wrapped her tightness around him.

Kal obeyed her, he was going to take his cock so far into her body that he was about to wreck her. Her tight walls collided around him as Kal smashed himself into her.

Her breasts were there and ready to be indulged in, so Kal did in fact indulge himself into them, squeezing her delicious tits. They were held in his hand as Kal continued to work her over. The dark haired woman tightened himself around his tool as he plunged himself deeper into her. Each thrust brought her to higher heights of desire and caused her to spring halfway up intot he air.

The woman's walls milked him and Kal got more intense as he rocked her body, working her over. He was about ready to lose it within her. His throbbing length pushed so far into her body that it nearly caused her to explode.

Selene's pussy gushed juices as it was about ready to claim Kal's second heavy load of the evening. He was not going to give it up without a fight and that was good for the Black Queen. She would claim every last drop that he had.

His balls tightened and he launched his seed deep into her pussy, spraying his white hot goodness into her.

Selene was driven to more orgasms as her surrogate son emptied his cum deep inside her inviting tight cunt.

* * *

Flight, Kal believed that he could do that, but there was no belief to it, he could do it. The wind blew through his face as he picked up the momentum. The Last Son of Krypton appeared above New York, it was late at night and he was careful not to be seen.

He could be halfway around the world before anyone had thought that he was anything but a drunken hallucination.

Kal dropped down to the ground and looked around as he could see the entire city. There were hundreds of conversations around him and hundreds more sounds. He held his hand to his head and listened to what was going on around him. The last son of Krypton craned his neck upwards as he could hear a lot of what was going on.

There was so much here that the sensations, they were pretty much overwhelming but he was experiencing them.

An explosion caught his attention.

' _Well that's interesting,'_ Kal thought as he could see a couple of masked goons making their way there.

ZOOM!

Kal grabbed the goon around the head and hurled him up into the air, causing him to land down.

"What the hell was that?" the second goon asked as he turned around his shoulder as he pointed the gun forward towards the shadow.

He turned around and caught a hand smacked into his face, shattering his orbital bone from the impact. Blood oozed out of his nose as Kal stood over him, hovering over him.

Seconds later, the police arrived and were confused. These two goons broke inside and they were down, looking like they got ran over by a truck.

Kal was amused by the fact that no one saw him, to the naked eye at super speed, he was just a blur. The man craned his neck halfway back and Kal could hear the scream of a woman from the alleyway.

He sped forward once again and clonked the heads of the two would be harassers together. Their heads clanking together was a sickening sound and then he zoomed off.

The woman, blonde, stood in the alleyway, blinking. She was dressed in a tight black shirt, along with tighter black pants, and platinum blonde hair that was tied back. She looked from the goons to the alleyway.

"Hello?" she asked but she shrugged as her cell phone rang. She was a bit confused with what she saw but the woman was about to complain about those two goons being taken out. Give that one of them was about to pull a gun on her and blow her brains out.

Kal decided to continue his tour back to New York City and returned back to the island of Nova-Roma before he was missed.

"Some people sneak out and go to the movies, you sneak out and head halfway across the world, go figure."

Amara stood there, dressed in a tight black shirt that showed her midriff and cut-off jeans that showcased her shapely young legs.

"Hi, Kal-El," Amara said as she looked at him, he was good enough to eat and she would have him for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert.

"Amara, it's good to see you again," Kal whispered as he looked at the beautiful Nova-Roman princess who was really filling out as of late. Then again, she was always extremely pretty.

"I'm sure that you're glad to see me, handsome," Amara said as she placed her hand on Kal's shoulder and ran the circles around his shoulders. "And just to think, we have been practically married since the Age of Three, or something like that."

Both of them laughed, it was a nice little injoke that the both of them shared for quite some time. The beautiful princess grinned as she continued to trace her hand over Kal's shoulders.

"So, Emma got to you first, but I'm sure that you broke that snooty bitch," Amara said as she motioned for Kal to sit down and sit by her.

"She couldn't walk for three days after I was done with her," Kal said as Amara clung around his neck.

"Hmmm, I would have…..treated you a lot sooner if you would have asked me, sweetie," Amara said as she whispered hotly in Kal's ear.

"What's…..have you been getting in your grandmother's secret stash?" Kal asked in a mock stern voice.

"Maybe," Amara said with a sweet smile on her face as she used a nice little trick to burn Kal's shirt off, which showed her his chiseled chest and abs. "You see, you're a god honey and every woman should line up for the pleasure in getting your knees before you. And you have the powers to stop anything that threatens the world. That's what you have been doing, sneaking out to bust some heads?"

Amara giggled at Kal as she teased pressing her face against her friend and hopefully soon to be lover's neck. She ran her finger nails down ,going all the way down to his abs but she pulled back before she dipped her hand down his pants. She was going back and forth, running her fingers down his chest.

"Well….that's what I did," Kal managed as Amara slid one leg over the top of his right thigh and the other leg over his top thigh.

"Just think, the entire world is going to know how amazing that you are," Amara said as she licked her juicy lips.

"Nova-Roma already knows," Kal said as he watched Amara now drape herself over his lap. Her shirt dipped down to reveal the delicious cleavage that one would expect from a goddess like her.

"I know I do, Kal," Amara said as she placed her hand on the side of his face and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "You're going to be extremely super, and there will be people who will be talking about your exploits just like Captain America."

"I'm sure I can be better than him," Kal said, he had thought that Captain America might have been a hero but he was a little bit too righteous for Kal's liking. He seemed like the type of noble crusader that was all for truth, justice, and the American Way.

"I'm sure you will do better than him," Amara corrected as she ran her hands down his shoulders and his body, and she could feel her body heat up at the thought for reasons that had absolutely nothing to do with your powers.

"And for the record, this was the first time that I went that far….flight does give me increased mobility," Kal said and Amara slid off of him, teasing sliding to his knees.

The Princess grinned as she could see him getting frustrated and pretty soon that was going to break. She envisioned Kal taking her and slamming her against that podium, spreading her legs, and drilling her until her leg went numb. That would be so hot that her nipples stiffened with the ultimate amount of pleasure.

"It's warm tonight," Amara said as she turned to Kal and he caught onto her game.

"Well it's always pretty hot," Kal said to the woman and Amara nodded, grinning despite herself.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think that it would feel so good if I went for a nice, refreshing swim," Amara said as she slowly pulled off her tank top to reveal more and more of her delicious flesh.

She turned around and Kal could see from the lack of strap that she was not wearing anything underneath her top. He thought he could see the outlines of her bare breasts. She pulled the shirt off and tossed it from behind her, making sure that it landed in Kal's face.

"No rules, no inhibitions, no taboos," Amara whispered as she shimmied her bottoms down, revealing that she was wearing nothing of the same underneath. "A world where Hellfire burns brightly."

Amara sauntered towards the pool, teasing Kal with her bare ass as she was nearly inside.

"Kal, don't you think that you're a bit overdressed?" Amara asked as she dove inside. Only the tops of her breasts were visible in the slightly cool water.

At super speed, Kal disrobed and joined her, tonight would prove to be an extremely interesting night.

* * *

Nick Fury of SHIELD had a long memory and he was not about to forget something that the official higher ups in Washington had swept underneath the rug. Politicians came, politicians went, but one thing was for sure, Nick Fury was still here and he was still standing and waiting to find out what happened.

He ran into him, almost fifteen years ago, give or take several months, a man from the planet known as Krypton. Fury decided to go above his station in the sky, not in the literal sense but a figurative sense.

"Abigail Brand of SWORD speaking," a woman with green hair wearing glasses who appeared on the screen showed there. She wore a body suit that ramped around her frame, although she had subtle muscles. "Colonel Fury this is….."

"Agent Brand, I want to talk about what your organization knows about General Zod, the alien who showed up Earth some time back," Fury told her and Brand remembered the case.

"We were not able to find Zod or the woman who fought him, we believe that the Hellfire Club was involved in this, although we have not been able to pinpoint sufficient information," Brand told Fury.

"Wonderful," Fury grumbled, if the Hellfire Club had anything to do with it, then they had the resources to cause SHIELD headaches.

"The Planet Krypton is interesting, as we only have eye witness accounts of Zod and this woman, Agent Danvers is trying to track down the other woman but she seems to have either phoned home or found a way to blend into society," Brand said to Fury.

"Aliens, if anything complicates this job, it would have to be them," Fury grumbled as he slammed his hands on the communication deck.

"Well, it is my job, and it is extremely complicated," Abigail said as she looked at Fury. "I will keep you posted for anything out of the ordinary."

"I hope you do," Fury replied immediately and Abigail gave a sardonic smile towards Fury.

"I wouldn't worry, Agent Danvers is the best, she'll get to the bottom of this," Abigail said to him but she had another piece of information that she was sure that Fury might find a bit alarming. "There are rumors that HYDRA has picked up an alien ship of unknown origins, at least that's what the informant told us."

"Well that's not the news I wanted to hear," Fury grumbled and Brand smirked at the thought of that.

"No, I really hoped not," Brand answered him as she looked forward, staring Fury in his one eye. "But the good news is that they have not been able to get the ship open. The bad news is…..well it may have arrived with at least two or three years after the incident with Zod."

That brought more questions than it did answers as far as Nick Fury was concerned. There was also the growing number of mutants out there that kept him up at night and caused him to sleep soundly.

"Do you think that it was some kind of advanced invasion force?" Fury asked.

"I don't think so, otherwise, wouldn't there be more than one ship?" Brand replied and Fury looked thoughtful but shook his head.

"Unless they're hidden, which I doubt, I don't think that it would be," Fury replied as he looked at Brand without even blinking. "I'll see what I can find out, we're getting closer to one of HYDRA's outposts."

There were questions and it was Nick Fury's job to get answers and to protect the world, even before they knew it. He knew that the threats were getting more dangerous and even SHIELD was hard placed to play catch up.

The world needed protectors, even if they were ones who broke every single rule in the book including rules that Fury couldn't.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Discoveries and Answers

**Chapter Five: "Discoveries and Answers."**

"So are you ready for this?" Amara asked as the water heated up around her and she was certain that it was not just because of her presence.

Kal's grin got extremely wide and she was not going to lie, she shivered because of it. The young princess wondered what she was getting herself into. "Ready, when you're are….are you?"

"Always," she replied as Kal slid into the water, his clothing now stripped completely off. He had a physique of a god and the spirit to match as far as she was concerned.

Swimming over to him, she placed her hands onto his chest and smirked, running them over him. She felt his abs and thought that she was going to drive herself wild just by exploring each and every individual bit of the texture.

"Well, you are….amazing, Kal," Amara whispered in his ear and she stroked his abs, getting stop.

"Either bite or back off," Kal whispered and Amara was grabbed, her nude body pressed against his body. "I think that I'm a bit too covered, aren't I?"

"You are,' Amara said as she rubbed herself up against Kal's crotch, causing a literal heat to be delivered between the two of them. She whimpered as his hands cupped her supple rear and drew her closer. "Why don't we fix that?"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kal asked and Amara grabbed the edge of his boxer shorts and with a not so subtle tug, she pulled it down.

Magnificence, that was what she was staring at and she could hardly keep herself from drooling. She started to pant heavily as she licked her lips. She stared him down and once again, she heated up, the potential for pleasure getting even more obvious.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Kal asked and he dipped Amara back and planted a long kiss on her lips.

She thought that she would lose it right there, his hands were all over her body. He touched her in areas where she had no clue that she had. Her blinding emotions got the best of her as he stuck his tongue deep between her lips and pushed it even further.

She pushed back against him in other ways, it was a game between both of them, a game to try and make the other break first.

Amara did not mind at all if Kal broke her, in fact, she wanted him to break her in every way that she imagined and many ways where she failed to imagine. His hands stroked her ample backside as she whimpered in pleasure, his fingers going down the inside of her thighs, and she thought that she could push this further.

She did or rather he did. Heaven was about ready to approach her and Amara was not about to deny what was coming between her thighs. He was going to give that one final push that brought her mind into a brand new place.

* * *

Amara closed her eyes, his hands stroked between her thighs. They made extremely heavenly circles as she pushed her hips up in an attempt to lose herself to the pleasure. The woman's nipples got really stiff.

"You've been wanting this for a long time, haven't you?" Kal asked as he could see her breasts, they beckoned out to be touched, to be tempted, to be worshipped, and Kal was not one to deny a woman something like that.

He dove his mouth between the valley of her cleavage and caused the ultimate pleasure to spike through every single inch of her body.

Amara was trafficked back onto the beach, which she appreciated because it was going to be hard to do what she did in the water.

The beauty dropped down to her knees and with one fluid motion, took his length into her mouth. The look in her eyes indicated that she was going to accept anything that he gave her, all he needed to do was take everything out on her. Take her mouth and fuck her brains out. At least that was what Amara felt like she intended to do.

Kal grabbed onto the side of her face and slowly pumped his way deep into her mouth. The Princess slurped his length as it went so far into her throat that she thought that she was going to explode. The woman continued to lick at the underside of him as he passed his way deep down into the back of her throat. His balls slapped against her chin as he continued to pick up the pace.

' _Mmm, mmm, oh, mmm,'_ Amara slurped as Kal continued to go into her.

"You like that don't you?" Kal asked as he hung onto her face and continued to pick up a steady steam. The girl looked up at him, the erotic sight that was his cock in her mouth caused him to lose it.

Lost it he did, his balls tightened and sent an explosive stream of cum down her throat. She nearly choked on it but she managed to hold on. She slurped up the divine tasting cum.

"That didn't' quench my thirst at all," she breathed, rubbing his crotch.

"Well, let's see if we can fix that," Kal said as he got a taste of her sweet pussy briefly. Then he spun her around, putting her up against the tree, holding onto her waist. His cock brushed against the edge of her dripping hot entrance.

Amara felt this close to taking all of him into her, all twelve inches hovered and her pussy was this cavern that needed to be filled by something. And the only thing she felt worthy of filling her was hanging between Kal's legs.

"Oh god!" Amara moaned as Kal stuck himself deep between her thighs and she mewled as he rocked into her from behind.

"Yes, I am," Kal said as he hung onto her, sawing into her from behind. She whimpered as Kal kept working into her from behind. His thrusts buried so far deep into her that she thought that she was going to come undone.

Each thrust brought herself to the edge and she felt like her cunt was gushing. She lifted her hips forward and excepted more of his meat between her smoldering thought thighs.

"Harder, I can take it," Amara said as Kal handled her breasts with gentle care but she could have gentle care any time. She wanted to be fucked. Losing her virginity was something that she wanted to do in style.

"Damn, you're hot," Kal said as her pussy heated up and she was so hot that it would hurt a normal man. Thankfully Kal was not really normal so he preserved.

Amara was erupting as Kal sawed into her dripping cunt, although she erupted in a good way. The princess whimpered and whined as Kal picked up the pace once more. He brought his length so far into her that she nearly collapsed against the tree.

Kal held her in the air, still fucking her and placed her upon a stone platform. Her breasts smashed against it as he continued to work over her.

He was about ready to send his load into her.

"Do it," Amara whispered as she closed her eyes, biting down on her lip. He held onto her hair for more leverage and that drop her even wild.

Her juicy center milked his thrusts so far into her that his balls were about to explode and coat her insides with his delightful spunk.

"FUCK!" Kal yelled as he pumped his seed so far into her body. The woman nearly erupted with pleasure blowing through her loins.

He pumped his thick seed into her, spraying drop after drop inside her body. The Princess cooed as he finished inside her.

"Still hard," Amara breathed as she panted heavily.

"But I'm sure….."

"No, no one gets this tonight, only me," Amara breathed as she grabbed his crotch and she could feel adrenaline offsetting the pain.

Kal was now sitting on the bench and he could see Amara's body outlined by a glowing light. He licked her breasts and they tasted wonderful warm. Her body was covered in fire as she was about ready to bring her molten hot cunt down on his thick tool.

"YES!" Amara screamed as she spiked herself down onto him, being filled up to the brim.

Kal groaned as her hot young pussy tightened around him as she manipulated his tool up and down. The princess grinded down onto his tool as she continued to ride him, picking up even more momentum as she bounced higher and higher.

Her breasts jiggled in his view and Kal grabbed onto them. The young man held onto her breasts and squeezed them, which caused her to tighten around her.

She got even tighter and hotter, not to mention wet. She got extremely wet and that allowed Kal's tool to push between her hips as she grinded down onto him. She continued to ride his body and his cock like it could cure cancer and it was getting to the point where she was about to erupt.

"That's it, I want this, I need this, oh Kal suck my breasts," Amara panted as Kal buried his face between her sweaty globes and she threw her head back in pleasure, moaning out loud as she could. Kal's tongue went to town and it was causing her to be brought to the edge, and then dragged even further. Her hips clamped down onto him as she kept riding his tool.

Kal laid back, having this beautiful princess ride him was something that was amazing.

"Oooh, I can't wait, we can participate in the orgies….those should be amazing, all of those women sucking your big dick," Amara said as she clamped her walls down onto his member, squeezing, taking it deep into her. The suction was getting really pleasurable and Kal thought that he was about ready to be driven to the edge.

"Can't…wait…" Kal grunted as he wondered if Amara would ever slow down. Not that he could complain because he could go all night long.

The two lovers established this tempo where both of them were comfortable with each other and what they could do with their bodies. She rode his tool down and squeezed his cock hard between her molten hot walls.

"Damn Kal, drill me," Amara purred as his thickness speared so far into her that she thought that she would lose her mind.

"Consider yourself….oooh," Kal groaned as she squeezed him and her hotness continued to work over his cock. This was a really amazing feeling and one that he did not want to end. She worked him over, trying to fuck him into submission.

His balls tightened and eventually something had to give. He shot his load deep into her womb, splattering her.

Amara kissed him, her heated pussy still on his cock, grinding herself against his body, and his cock slowly grow to full prominence as it slid into her with the greatest of ease.

* * *

Kal thought that things were getting extremely interesting with his life in Nova-Roma, especially ever since he got to be an active participate in the daily orgies. There were any number of women who were willing to give their bodies to their Sun God, their Star Child.

"You deserve this honor, Kal-El,' Lara told him and there was no denying what was in his eyes. He knew how much he deserved it, there was really no needed to say anything more.

"Believe me, Mother, I know," Kal whispered and Lara was wrapped in the cult of personality that Kal-El had going for him just as much as anyone else. Nova-Roma was an amazing civilization as well and there was a brand new statue.

"By the creator, that is even bigger than the last one," Amara said as she looked at Kal. "But the question is, is it correct?"

"Well whilst we strike for accuracy, there are instances where we best be careful not to get things too accurate," Selene said as she turned up, joining her granddaughter and Kal. Queen Julianna of Nova-Roma turned up as well.

"Kal-El, it is an honor," The Queen said as she looked at the future king and queen of Nova-Roma.

"Your Majesty, as beautiful as always," Kal said as he took her hand and gave her a brief kiss on it. That caused the woman to be pleased at the attention that she received from their god, the future ruler of Nova-Roma.

"You are quite handsome yourself Kal-El," Julianna said as she looked over the young man.

"You are welcome to join us tonight, mother," Amara said to her.

"Well, what makes you think that I have not already invited myself?" Julianna asked her daughter haughtily and the two ladies looked at each other.

"Break it up or neither of you will be getting your rewards," Selene said as she looked at both of them and the Queen and Princess crossed their legs, suddenly becoming extremely pouty. "Although naturally, I'm sure that Kal-El will be making his rounds around the island. It is not every day a young man turns eighteen."

"No it isn't,' Kal said, it just seemed like yesterday where he was getting trained officially and he looked over. "Well, the White Queen of the Hellfire Club."

"Kal-El, greetings," Emma said as she leaned forward and kissed her lover. The blonde felt his firm body pressed against her. "And you are my future Black King, so we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other after tonight."

"Yes," Kal agreed, the Hellfire Club was about ready to be taken to an entirely new level, he can feel it.

"And naturally, your coronation will be celebrated," Emma whispered and Selene nodded as the two of them stood on either side.

"The uniforms will be required," Kal said and Emma nodded.

"Naturally, but don't expect them to stay on for too long," Emma replied and there was a lot of laughter from all of them. "But I should not keep you from your exploration of the island."

"We have all of the time in the world in the future," Kal whispered and Emma could barely keep the smile off of her face as she nodded.

"We do," she agreed as she leaned and kissed Kal. She had been going to college and had recruited a few well connected females. It was all about forging business contacts for her Black King. If she could get those two from killing each other on sheer principle, then they would serve Kal well.

"Well, you can't deny her loyalty," Amara admitted grudgingly. There were a lot of times where she did not like Emma but there was one thing that she could not deny about her and that was the fact that she was loyal to the cause and loyal to Kal.

"No, that's not something that can be denied," Kal admitted as he held Amara in close to him. The brunette smirked as she looked at him. "So shall we, my lady?"

"I would be insulted if you didn't lead the way," she offered, locking arms with him as the two of them made their way down the winding staircase of the imperial palace. There was really no question about it, things were completely beautiful.

The two of them settled down from where they sat, as the Queen got up to her feet to make a speech. She was hailed by her subjects and there was no denying the fact that she had a smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Nova-Roma, welcome, today is a special day, and a day that you will all remember for the future of this great country," Julianna said as she watched everyone around them. There was a sense that they were eating out of the palm of her hand. It was rough to rule things in absence of her husband. "You have gone seventeen years without a king, but that time is reaching an end. My daughter and her future husband will rule over Nova-Roma, and will continue to allow this country to reach the strides that it should. It is an amazing civilization and one that should remain far and beyond anything else in the entire world."

Generous applause came up and they were nearly in awe with Kal and Amara sitting there in greater prominence. Selene was nearby as well but for once, she took a back seat to the insanity that was to come.

"Today, we're going to bring about a new age to this island, and I present to you, Kal-El," Julianna said. "By most laws, he is an adult on this day, and truly today is a day where another chapter of his life should be celebrated."

Kal made his way to the stage with supreme confidence, some might say cockiness because there was a fine line between the two.

"When I was brought here, I had no idea what I was in for," Kal said in his usual booming voice and they all laughed. "I have to say that I was in for something amazing."

They all clapped for him and Kal smirked, this was the life, there was really no question about it.

"And I'm sure that we know that none of this would be possible without Selene," Kal said as he pointed to the woman. Some inclined their heads out of respect, others out of fear. Never the less, there was no question about it, not acknowledging Selene meant that some people experienced certain doom and they did not want that.

There was the applause never the less from some and Selene leaned back, soaking it in. The dark haired woman could barely keep the smile off of her face, that only threatened to break out wider by each passing second. It was almost scary to that point.

"Thank you," Kal said to her and she nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine Kal-El, and your strength is all your own," Selene said as she looked at them. "You should all rise to your feet and pay tribute to your future king and queen of this country, Kal-El and Amara."

They got to their feet and they dropped to their knees. Most of them were women as well and Kal smiled as Lara nodded.

"Well, this will prove to be an interesting evening," Lara whispered to her son. The sun had set but the party was not over on this island paradise. Everyone was going to see something amazing, that much was for sure.

"Interesting, might not even scratch the surface," Kal whispered to his mother and his mother smiled, as she stroked her son's hair. She could not tell a lie on that front.

They all paid tribute to their future rulers, knowing that there would be amazing times ahead for all.

* * *

"So, he keeps moving out before you can get a fix on him," Fury lectured some SHIELD agents. "He would be a perfect fit for the Avengers….or SHIELD in General, if he's on the side of good."

"I don't know sir…."

"He's roughed up some criminals so far, so that's put him on my radar," Fury said with all of the temperament of a bulldog as he peered out of the windows of the Hellicarrier. His hands went behind his back as he looked out, wondering what would happen next.

"Sir we….."

"Don't bother, I'm going to find him and see what he's all about," Fury said, he could not help but think this tied into the Zod incident all of those years back. He had thought about it, some might say he even obsessed over it.

Nick Fury was like a dog with a bone and he was not about to let up with this situation, he was going to bring the man in. He could have powers, which might be a good thing. It could also be dangerous.

"He's not striking in any particular place," Fury told his men. "That could mean that he is an amateur or he's knowing that someone is on him and thus he's not leaving a pattern."

Fury's statement was directed more to himself then his men, all of them were stepping on eggshells to avoid incurring the wrath of the eagle eyed director of SHIELD. He looked at the giant map of the world. There were some areas that was outside of even SHIELD's jurisdiction, diplomatic immunity was a powerful tool and one that was abused by dictators.

"I want to find out what's happening and I want answers," Fury growled as he turned to his men. "For all that I know, someone like Doom could get his hands on this….mysterious visitor and who knows what that nutcase would do to him."

Fury also had his eyes on another growing situation, a cold war between mutants and humans were brewing. And there was another war in the mutant community that was brewing. SHIELD had been trying to keep a lid on it but there were too many incidents where people were starting to ask questions.

With the wrong people asking the wrong questions, it was a powder keg that was waiting explode. Xavier had his heart in the right place but Fury did not sleep well at night with his mutant school, training children in their powers.

And other people slept less easily. Nick Fury always did sleep with one eye open, which was all he had to spare.

"Get me Agent Romanov," Fury said to the SHIELD underling and he moved off to get the agent in question. If anyone could get to the bottom of this, it would be their best agent, the Black Widow. Especially considering that Fury was willing to bet top dollar that this mysterious vigilante was a man.

A beautiful tall woman dressed in a skin tight black body suit that clung to every curve made her way into the room. She walked, her body swaying from one side to the other. She was the type of woman who could stop traffic by her mere presence. She had gorgeous red hair, a beautiful face, stunning green eyes, high, large, breasts, a flat stomach, long legs, and a tone ass. She had the type of body was built for seduction but it was a body that was trained to be deadly.

"Colonel Fury, you wished to see me," the woman said in a voice that had slight hints of a Russian accent. Something that could get more or less pronounced depending on the type of work that she could do.

"Yes, I did," Fury said to her. "I'm sure you've heard about how my agents have not been able to pin down this mysterious super powered vigilante that has been haunting New York."

"Yes, I did," Natasha confirmed as she saw the images. "No pattern."

"That's the most vexing thing, I'm not sure if he's leaving a power on purpose or by sheer dumb luck," Fury said.

"And the motive….."

"Is another problem," Fury told her and Natasha whistled, that would be a huge problem more often than not.

"So you called me because you think that this issue….it needs a woman's touch," Natasha told him and Fury nodded, waving off her words.

"Call it whatever you want Natasha, but I called you in here, not for any kind of woman's touch but because I knew that you're able to get the job done better than most people out there," Fury told the woman and she half raised an eyebrow. "Do what you can to find him. Any kind of force that you need to use….I'll take the heat for it later. It always start innocently enough."

Fury could not help but think that someone of that would be an asset to SHIELD, providing he was on the right side.

"So you're sending me in there….against someone who could do that?" Natasha asked as she looked forward.

"You went up against the Hulk before, I don't think that this kid will be a problem," Fury said to her and Natasha was not sure why Fury seemed to think that he was a kid.

All she saw as the marks that he made from the thugs head. None of the attackers had lethal injuries, in fact, much to her amusement, they had been hit in areas where the most amount of damage could be done without killing someone. That showed an immense amount of medical knowledge that might be beyond even SHIELD.

"So, do you understand what we have to do now?" Fury asked his agent and Natasha smiled at her superior.

"Please, as you've said, this isn't my first rodeo," Natasha said and Fury waved her off. She had any number of tactics to get the information that she wanted, especially out of men.

That being said, she was going to head out right now. She had information and she would just have to be in the right place at the right time.

"Vigilante, he's worse than that Bat over in Gotham," Fury grumbled as he looked over the notes. He struck again when he had his back turned. If Fury did not know any better, he was being trolled, as the youth of today might say, but that was impossible.

* * *

"So, he's a young male, between the ages of 18 and 25?" Carol Danvers said. The beautiful blonde woman determine what she had to deal with. It had been a project that SWORD had been working on for three years but never the less, it was one that she thought it.

"So, are you trying to get facts together or try and figure out if he fits your dating profile?" Abigail Brand asked as she stood up. They had nothing to go through, other than this one brief one second shot of a black blur. They tried to refine it with some of the best technology known on the planet. For all they knew, he could be some giant alien blob that was here to suck their brains out.

"I'm just trying to figure out what I might be going up against, when I make first contact," Carol muttered, it was interesting that a lot of his rescues focused on women. She allowed her imagination to run wild as she wondered how many of those women got to get a closer encounter with the young man. If they did, none of them were kissing and telling or whatever they did anyway. "The problem is….he doesn't stick around long enough for a photo op. He strikes me as a man who wants to make people wonder if he exists."

"He's about as bad as that Bat in Gotham City," Brand muttered underneath her breath.

"I….he is an urban legend, I think," Carol said as she shook her head.

"You think the Bat is an urban legend, but you're working in a program where we try and find answers about aliens, including one that can move at super speed and apparently can fly faster than all radar we have," Abigail said as she raised her eyebrow.

"What kind of well adjusted person haunts the night dressed like a giant bat?" Carol asked but she was thinking about it. "Other than one who has a lot of issues."

"He….."

"Or she," Carol replied, there was no indication of the gender of this Bat-Person, if they did exist.

"Well whoever it is, they're Fury's problem," Abigail said as she looked forward. "But this young….man….he's our problem."

There was something that did come to Earth all of those years ago. The Zod debacle had been over in a flash as soon as that individual appeared. Something took him down and there were many theories but for as many theories as there were, there were in fact zero answers.

' _And there is one man out here who I think has all of the answers but he's not talking,'_ Carol thought as she peered at the screen. She might have hoped that if she looked at the blur, it would have more details.

"Another sighting," Carol said, but the time she got to the plane, he would be gone.

"We're getting closer to picking up some kind of scent," Abigail said although Carol looked as if she might have disagreed. That was fine, the woman should have her doubts and be allowed to have them.

"HYDRA does have the ship," one of the agents said, rushing into the room.

"Wonderful, the Earth's greatest enemies have a ship that could have advanced alien technology aboard it," Abigail said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Carol placed a hand on the shoulder of her superior officer and tried to speak to her in a calm voice.

"Well if HYDRA wanted to….they would have already used it by now," Carol said and Abigail nodded. "Which means they can't."

"Which means they're going to go to the ends of the Earth to try," Abigail said and she punched up the information on HYDRA using her credentials in the SHIELD database. They had more holes in the planet than anyone could ever realize.

That meant that they had to stop HYDRA, before it was too late and the time was ticking down on the planet right now.

* * *

Kal stood over the edge of the island that he called home and Amara walked up from behind him.

"I heard something when I was in the city, there was some radio transmission," Kal told her and Amara paused. "No matter how secure the transmission is….you know that I can hear anything on Earth, if I just focus on it."

"You told me about that," Amara told him with a smile that crossed her face as she placed her arms around Kal and hung lazily around his neck. "But what did you hear that made you….well I'll be honest….you look kind of weirded out."

"That's because I'm kind of very weirded out," Kal told her and Amara hung her mouth open, there was one sound that escaped her mouth and that was a solid "oh". Kal figured that he would tell her even more, or at least as much as he could say. "It's….well there's a rumor regarding that there is an alien ship that landed here shortly after I did. They haven't been able to find it."

"And you're thinking what if it's….what if it's someone like you?" Amara asked and Kal nodded.

"It could be someone like me, but friend or enemy?" Kal asked. He did not remember Zod but the stories painted a vivid picture If there was someone like Zod with that level of power, then it was dangerous. "I need to find out where they are. Someone called HYDRA has it…."

"That might not be a good thing."

Selene stood outside of the island, dressed in a casual black top that showcased a hint of her cleavage, and tight black pants. She did not wear any shoes as she walked across the sand beaches. She greeted what was technically now the King and Queen of Nova-Roma, and Kal was the King of many things, now the Black King of the Hellfire Club.

"HYDRA….they've been around for a long time, although they were their most active during the second world war," Selene explained to two young adults who watched her. "And now…they've been around. I've had dealings with them in the past."

Kal smiled, Selene had dealings with a lot of people. With what she did, she could not help but have many dealings.

"Yes but that's….."

"If they have this ship, it could mean trouble, depending on whom or what is aboard," Selene said as she stepped forward and placed her hand on Kal's cheek.

"It's important that I find the ship and get it out of their hands….."

"Before HYDRA, SHIELD, or anyone else messes with it, or the cargo," Selene whispered to Kal, ensuring that he understood and being a sharp young man, he did better than most. The two exchanged a smile. "There could be something interesting inside that ship….something of value."

"Well, now I'm interesting," Kal whispered and Selene smiled as she leaned down, planting her lips upon Kal's in a kiss that said so much indeed.

"I'll be in my quarters if you require anything," Selene said as she walked off.

"That sound like an invitation to me," Amara whispered to Kal as the two sat down. Amara leaned against him, as Kal placed his hands on the smooth stomach of the girl.

"With Selene, it likely was and not a too subtle one," Kal said and Amara smiled.

"And you're the only one who could get away with teasing her, most men who did that, they would have their heads mounted up on a pike," Amara said as she looked around. "Although there are rumors that the last man who tried to do something like that did in fact have his head placed on a pike, somewhere on the island."

"Did you see it?" Kal asked her and she shook her head.

"Did you?"

"No, I wonder if it is one of those stories told to people to scare them about the big bad Selene," Kal whispered as he kissed the back of her neck and he pulled out the newspaper that he borrowed on his way back from New York. It was something that a thug had, so he figured that he wasn't going to need to read it where he was going.

"Anything good in the news?" Amara asked.

"More mayhem, more suffering, more talk about the mysterious savior that has made criminals sleep with one eye open in New York and other parts of the East Coast,' Kal said. "And….well that's interesting, Gotham City….has it's own protector."

"Oh, I've heard of Gotham, it sounds like an awful place to live," Amara said to Kal. "Doesn't your….hacker friend live there?"

"Yes, Oracle," Kal said to her, confirming.

"Obviously not her real name," Amara said with a smile.

"Well, yes," Kal replied, she was good at concealing her identity, but she had helped him gather incriminating information for several business rivals. She did knew where a lot of the skeletons were buried in Gotham City and a lot of unsavory types did business there. He wondered if his mysterious Oracle had contacts higher up.

"A Bat?" Amara asked.

"Well, someone who dressed up like a bat and prowls the night, they might have a few issues," Kal said and Amara raised her eyebrow.

"And you don't….?"

"Never said I didn't," Kal replied without missing a beat.

"Fair….what was that?"

There was an explosion off of the island that jarred both of them and they could see something floating in the air.

There was metal and lots of it.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Unveiling

**Chapter Six: Unveiling.**

Flying metal attracted Kal as he tried to look for the source off of the edge of the island. There was the sounds of battle. From what he could see, there were two sides fighting over each other. There were many islands close enough where his super hearing could pick things up.

"Kal, what is it?" Amara asked and Kal leaned forward. His vision could see things ten times further, at least. Perhaps the factor was even stronger when you thought about it. Regardless, the young man craned his neck as he continued to look forward.

There was the sounds of combat that continued to kick up and Kal could see them. There were two groups, one on either side. The ring leader was a man in a purple and red outfit, wearing a helmet. He had white hair that poked from the mask although his glowing red eyes showed a hint of manevolent nature.

He caused more pieces of metal to fly up into the air.

' _Well that solves that,'_ Kal thought but he kept frowning. He wondered as well.

A young man dressed in black with dark hair, firing laser beams from his eye dodged the attack. It was a chaotic situation and there were a lot of shouts.

"Bobby…..decoy, Warren swoop in from behind, Jean…"

The young man obviously had been put in charge as a leader but because of his inexperience or perhaps some other hang up, he was faulty. He seemed to realize that his plan was not done all that well.

' _Interesting,'_ Kal thought, hovering out of sight from the battle. He could see a dark haired female of about fifteen or sixteen ,dressed in a crimson one piece suit with a headdress on. Her breasts were a fair size and the outfit pushed them up into greater prominence. Her bare legs flashed an amazing amount of skin and thigh high crimson boots picked things up immediately.

Kal could see another female, dressed in a green suit with a mask on. Despite the inheriting absurdity of the outfit, the redhead was fairly attractive. Kal could see that much and by taking a quick peak with his X-Ray vision, he could see a lot more of the two females on the island.

Then he saw a bit too much of that large thing, a man who looked about four hundred or so pounds. He had been struck by a blast but he laughed it off.

"Tickles."

"Blob, don't stand there, crush them," the helmet man stated and Kal could see an explosion that temporarily distracted him. There was something on that island.

The sounds of helicopters indicated that Kal would have to cut this little meeting short as he returned the island.

"There's a war brewing," Kal whispered to Amara and she nodded.

"Selene was right then," Amara said, not that she was surprised. Selene had that ability to predict things. "So what are you going to do about this?"

"Well the government's getting involved," Kal said, he would like to avoid a confrontation with them as long as he could, if he could help it. The fact that they had a hint that he might exist was more than enough.

He could see both sides scattering ,obviously this was a battle that would return before too long. And Kal would be keeping an eye out for it.

Right now, he had a ship that was in the cross hairs and that was what he was going to go for.

* * *

Natasha Romanov was famed for her work as a spy and she also had this uncanny ability to see things that others might have skipped. What she saw right there was a young man who hid in the shadows for a brief second and disappeared.

He was so fast that she was pretty sure that no radar picked him up.

"Did any of you see anything?" Natasha asked and they all shook their heads.

"The mutants escaped, but that's….."

"Don't mind that for now, Fury has both sides monitored," Natasha said, this entire X-Men against Brotherhood fight was getting to be extremely dangerous and innocent humans were being sucked into the crossfire.

She looked up, there were a couple of islands nearby, but they were off limits officially to SHIELD. To get in there, she would have to do things off of the books, without any SHIELD back up. Not the first time that she did something like that mind you, but still…..she would prefer if she did not have to do that.

The redhead stepped forward as one of the guards laid on the ground. She saw a lump on his head.

"Concussion, he might not even recall what happened," Natasha whispered and the men nodded as they combed the area for any other victims, survivors, or witnesses.

She could sense that there was something in the wind.

"Colonel Fury….they got away,' Natasha said as she looked over her shoulder, once again she could not shake off the sense that something was keeping an eye on them.

"I figured as much, Magneto has been eluding capture for three years and now he's recruited his Brotherhood, he's going to have people to hear his gospel," Fury said and he sighed.

"And about Xavier….."

"I don't like it, him training students to utilize mutant abilities, it raises too many questions," Fury said, and that was always a problem regarding SHIELD, Xavier and his school. It was a royal pain. "Just keep your head above the water, Natasha and everything will be….."

"I know," Natasha responded, she was not any stranger to this and she kept searching the island.

"I saw him….he flew….I can't believe it," one of the men babbled as he looked around. He seemed to be to the point of madness, and strictly speaking Natasha wondered if she should take that all that seriously.

That being said, she was at least taking what he said into deep consideration. The man's head nodded up and down, as there was something that oozed out of the side of his mouth. Was it blood? She didn't know.

"Who did you see?" the Russian spy asked coolly and calmly. She did not break character or break eye contact.

"I saw him….he was amazing….it was just like they said…..incredible," the man babbled and Natasha turned around to consult with her team.

"Not making any sense, but at the same time, making too much sense," Natasha grumbled. Her hunch was right, there was someone here. She could feel her face scrunch up as she attempted to concentrate, as hard as that might have been.

She was trying not to lose all sense of what was happening around her, but that was easier said than done. The redhead leaned over her shoulder and saw something interesting.

There was a temple door that had been broken open halfway on the island.

"I think that I found what Magneto was trying to get," Natasha said and she stepped inside it. What she saw was shocking or perhaps to make things more accurate, she was shocked about what she didn't see inside the temple.

There was absolutely nothing inside and the redhead blinked suddenly. She did so once, then twice, and then three times.

She didn't like the looks of this and she turned over her shoulder to speak to her men.

"See if he lifted it, and what he lifted, interview everyone, leave no stone unturned," Natasha said.

* * *

**Do you think that it might be some kind of government craft?**

Kal sat down on the computer, talking with his contact over the computer.

**No, I don't think it's a government craft….well maybe not from this government. What can you uncover about HYDRA.**

There was a lengthy pause and the person on the other end seemed to be considering something.

**Just one second.**

Kal waited, keep his ear open. He could pick up some weird snatches of some kind of radio transmission. That was how he developed his super hearing, or at least how he was inspired to develop his super hearing. There was a radio transmission that he kept picking it up.

"Nothing on the island…."

"It was moved a long time ago….."

"It just means that Magneto will still be after it….."

"Don't worry, we'll find it, track it down…..there's nowhere it could go now."

' _Interesting, very interesting,'_ Kal thought to himself as he crossed his arms and pondered what he could do.

"Long night?" Emma asked as she peaked into the room.

"I'm trying to dig up information on HYDRA," Kal told her and she nodded.

"I heard from Selene about the ship….she does have one contact in HYDRA, but that particular branch….she doesn't have anything to do with, although she's trying to find out more," Emma said as she calmly sat on Kal's lap. Kal pulled the older blonde into a deep brace. "Most people would not be this proactive and…."

"Emma," Kal whispered and Emma nodded as Kal listened.

"He went on one of the islands, although I'm not sure which one…..there are many…."

"That's an entire quagmire where SHIELD can't get involved, Natasha. You know what you have to do if you think that you can presue a lead."

"It's a lot better to ask for forgiveness than for permission."

"Exactly."

"They have a good idea where I am," Kal whispered to Emma and Emma squirmed in his lap, looking kind of surprised about this revelation.

"They do….well that could be serious," Emma said as she leaned her head back with Kal slowly stroking her hair.

"They have a good idea, but finding me, and capturing me are two different things," Kal said and he smiled. "The agent they're sending after me is female."

"I do wonder who will be captured then," Emma said to Kal and the young man grinned as he continued to play with Emma's hair. Things were getting a bit heated although it was business before pleasure.

The message that came back on the computer, and Kal turned his attention fully on it.

**Well as you might expect, HYDRA is a major terrorist organization. They have been around in some form or another for hundreds of years. There most recent form was established by the Red Skull during the second World War.**

Kal typed a message back at her.

**They we always after the supernatural and things that were out of this world. If this rumor that they have an alien ship is true, then they would be doing anything that they could to open it. If what I could find about them is true….they wouldn't be sitting pretty. There would be major terrorist attacks an entirely different scale.**

_Which means we have to find the ship before they get it open._

**Easier said that done, given the fact that HYDRA is staying a few steps ahead of the super spies. Some geek with an Internet connection might not have that good of an idea.**

_Surely you have some kind of idea._

The pause was long and Kal waited patiently. More of a message appeared on the screen.

**Their last known sighting was in the Nevada Desert, there are rumors of all sorts of tests for weapons. I'm sure that you've heard of Area 51?**

_ Yes. _

**Rumors that HYDRA has a base close enough to the area. There are those who are in the United States Government who was sympathetic to the cause.**

Kal thought about the situation and wondered if that search was going to bare fruit. He got some more information and he would have to think things through clearly.

If he needed an army, well he had one. It would be tricky getting inside the country but it wasn't necessarily impossible.

* * *

Kal wondered if he stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire. He would find out pretty soon as he followed the information that he had. For all he knew, the information could be completely out of date and these HYDRA goons would have left the building already.

' _Only one way to find out.'_

He thought this matter over and figured out one thing. He would have to find facts and then he would return with help. Providing the ship was not some kind of rumor.

Kal arrived, seeing three uniformed men standing outside of the gate. They were looking around, peering over their shoulders.

' _Shouldn't be too easy to get one past them,'_ Kal thought. He squinted his eyes and fired, expertly sending his heat vision towards an area of bush.

Two of them scrambled towards the bush, startled by the sudden fire. That caused Kal to slip into the gates and rush forward.

He stopped and listened for something. There was something that was on the other side of a cave.

It was a secret location and Kal continued to press forward, entering the cave.

He hovered behind a ledge as he saw a group of armored men dressed in green. They had the unmistakable uniform of HYDRA as they marched back and forth. There were high tech weapons over their shoulder.

' _And to think, they're doing this all under the nose of the government,'_ he thought as he mentally tried to do a head count of what he had to do. His eyes narrowed as he did a head count. There were twelve of them.

He could take them out easily but that would raise an alarm to let him know that they were here. He could see security spots, cameras that were hidden further into the base. The glowing light from the camera was something that he kept a closer look at.

Kal wondered if he could disable it without triggering the alarm.

"Are you in?"

"Yes, I'm in," Kal whispered, careful not to let anyone see them.

"Did you see anything?" Lara asked her son, she wondered if there was anything from Krypton there. It would be extremely valuable if he could find it.

"Other than a mess of HYDRA goons, nothing," he whispered, they moved away and Kal searched for blind spots in the complex. "I'll keep you posted."

"Over and out," Lara agreed as the communication link went dead and Kal gingerly lowered himself to the ground.

The system failed every ninety seconds for about three. It needed to recharge. It was a blind spot that most would have not been able to do.

Most people did not have super speed. Kal rushed forward and made it to the next room.

He could see several weapons that were in development. There was enough hardware in here to overthrow a small country, or maybe even a large one. It depended on how creativitely someone wanted to use it.

Kal stepped lightly as he heard more voices.

"SHIELD knows….."

"Well, they might think that they know but they won't figure things out until it's much too late."

An alluring woman turned up, green hair framing half of her face. She had vibrant green eyes and a tight green body suit that wrapped around her body, showing every single curve of it. An amazing set of breasts topped up the outfit, along with a shapely ass, and long dazzling legs. Kal was not going to lie, she looked like the best potential recruitment plan that HYDRA had to offer.

' _Wow,'_ he thought to himself as he saw her tight ass swaying before him. There was no question about it, he was momentarily distracted.

"Viper, don't forget that if SHIELD knows, others might find out….maybe we need to remove the ship….."

"Keep the ship here, we've been under Fury's oversize nose for about three years, he already combed over the area, he hasn't found anything yet, and he never well."

' _Well maybe not this Fury, but I'm another matter entirely.'_

Kal thought this thought as he wanted to see if this woman would lead him to the ship. She was coming his way, well kind of.

"Make sure that there is no one here," Viper said to the HYDRA goons and they nodded, looking around.

Kal was into the next room before they could search his hiding place. He avoided the obstacles despite being at super speed, which made it even more of an accomplishment.

All he had to do was wait into the shadows and see what would happen next.

Kal turned around and could see that the next room, there was about three dozen HYDRA goons, all armed. In the middle of the room was a pair of scientists who worked on a ship.

"It's here," Kal whispered as he got in touch with home base.

He was about to get out of there but he could hear the sound of a laser cocked at the back of his head. Turning around, Kal caught the arm before it could fire at him.

He broke every bone in the HYDRA goon's arm and hurled him through a glass window, several feet below. The glass cut into his chest and back as he landed.

Viper stepped forward, she thought that she sensed an intruder and quite the intruder as well.

"All HYDRA personel to base, we have an intruder….."

Kal disabled her communicator and then chained her against the wall in one fluid motion.

"Well, looks like I have you at my mercy," Kal said and then were footsteps coming from all directions.

Viper's face turned into a smoldering smile and she said one word. "We'll see….we'll see."

The goons charged forward but Kal avoided their attacks one at a time. He plowed one of them head first into the wall and they fired upon him.

Their laser blasts did no harm to him. He blew his super breath and sent them all flying like a cyclone.

* * *

Kal arrived in the lab after knocking around the HYDRA goons. He was not going to lie, he was excited or perhaps a bit nervous. His mother and he…..well they were the only ones that were left of their kind.

To think that there was potentially another one out there, he was interested by this. He entertained the possibility that the person in the ship could be a dangerous criminal that he would have to put down just like his mother did with Zod. He hoped not.

It was standard Kryptonian design, something that was beyond the ability of most to figure out how to open. All Kal had to do was find a way to open up the ship and he would be allowed inside.

"Step away from the ship and no one needs to get hurt."

Viper freed herself and there were more HYDRA goons, holding their guns on Kal.

"Really, you think that those will hurt me?" Kal asked and sure enough, he emphasized his point by using his heat vision to cut through the guns. He nearly took out the arm of one of the terrorists. "I'm here to claim what is mine."

"Anything in this base belongs to HYDRA, fire the grenades."

The grenades landed on the ground and delivered a stun blast that would have killed a human being. Kal stood there, his jacket was a bit singed but other than that, he stood there, and smiled.

"I've got to….."

"Cowards get back here!" Viper yelled as Kal once again forced her up against the wall. She hated the excitement that she was feeling by having her back up against the wall this much, so much that she was overpowered.

"Well, they're all running out, aren't they?" Kal asked to her and Viper shook her head, fury going through her eyes. "You have about five or six poisons on you right now, all of them useless when going up against me."

Viper swallowed the lump in her throat and felt more shivers going through her spine. Once again he backed off but there was an instant where he looked towards her eyes.

"You better stay away from me, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

More HYDRA goons scrambled down the stairs and Kal was more amused than he was annoyed. Although they were pushing things a little bit with him.

"Seriously, you don't know what you're going up against, do you?" Kal asked, crossing his arms. Viper held her hand in the air and her men pointed weapons at Kal. For a wild instant, he thought that they were going to fire. "The clock is ticking, isn't it?"

"Attack him," Viper said but Kal darted at them, knocking them over. It was comical to see a group of goons fall line nine pins, dropping to the ground.

Viper stepped out, she had one more weapon up her sleeve. She was not sure if this was a good idea to let this out of the box just yet.

"Attack," Viper whispered as a masked female stepped forward. She was dressed all in black and she turned to Viper as if she was going to resist the commands. "ATTACK"

A shock to the base of her skull caused the girl to rush forward in feral fury. Kal stood there, amused by her attacks.

That was until claws, metal claws impacted the side of his wrist. Those claws actually hurt.

"Okay, you're not fooling around, well, I don't think I can fool around that much either," Kal said, punting her through the wall at a force that would kill a normal person.

She got up to her feet, turning her neck, and cracking it.

"Guess I should have hit you harder, then?" Kal asked and she went towards him but Kal dodged the attack and she returned fire.

She was pretty brutal and acrobatic as well. Her claws swiped against his chest but he grabbed her.

"Stop that," he demanded and he headbutted her. She crumpled down onto the ground but she was not out.

There was also a claw protruding from her foot and Kal had to avoid getting kicked in a certain area where it would make his life a bit more miserable. He caught her leg and super sped her across the room, causing her to become dizzy and hurled her out of the open window.

Viper watched, non plussed but her weapon returned, climbing up the building and her mask had been knocked off in the attack. She looked like a fairly attractive teenage girl with dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Her face was conflicted.

"Don't make this any harder than it is," she growled, rushing Kal but he dodged.

"What is a hot girl like you getting mixed up in something like this?"

"Don't start," she growled, shaking her head. It felt like it was being split and she tried to attack him again and again but she had never fought anyone who could match her in skills.

"Start what?" Kal asked with a smile as he dodged her attempts to hit him. "Am I in your head? Would you rather me be elsewhere in your body?"

She shook her head, and once again tried to slash his face but he grabbed her arms and forced her down onto the ground. She was rammed face first into the ground with Kal on top of her.

"Help," she whispered, shaking her head, and she went back into rage Mcstabbytime mode.

' _Going to suck right about now….got to knock her out.'_

Kal rammed the girl into the ship hard but the ship's locks disengaged.

Viper's face contorted into a grin as she watched the ship open up. Who knew it would be that easy?

The ship opened up and a bright light enveloped the lab. Even the claw girl stopped with her frantic efforts to stab Kal.

Stepping from the ship was a gorgeous blonde girl of about sixteen years old and Kal noticed straight away that she did not have a stitch of clothing on her body. Her eyes flashed open in anger as she looked around.

"Where am I?"

**To Be Continued**


	7. Spotted

**Chapter Seven: Spotted.**

Kal's eyes followed the female who was on the edge of the ship and even the female with the claws stopped.

Viper's mouth widened from her position, there she was and she watched the HYDRA agents move in for the kill.

The girl's eyes lit up and shot some uncontrolled heat vision at the HYDRA goons. They screamed as they burned. She had powers but the problem was she was confused and unable to control them. The fact that she was trapped in the ship for that long did not cure her of being delirious.

Kal grabbed the girl around the waist and held her. The fact his hands brushed against her bare body was kind of distracting but he had been taught focus.

"Close your eyes, breath, relax….."

Kal realized how much easier said than done it was when the goons tried to fire on him once again. Sighing, he pursed his lips and sent some super breath, blowing them into the walls. The goons hit the wall, the sounds of broken bones.

"Stop them both!" Viper ordered her pet and she rushed forward.

Kal once again dodged her attacks, the claws bouncing off of the ground. The blonde looked up wildly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting us both out of here," Kal said as he flicked the girl off to the side with one finger. The blonde's eyes began to heat up once again. "Just keep your eyes closed and your head down….."

The yellow sun shined brightly and her body sized up with the accumulation of the power that she experienced.

"Activate the defenses, do not let them to escape!"

Kal wished that could not leave the ship unintended but it sealed itself the moment that the occupant escaped. HYDRA followed him with laser like focus.

"Just hang on," Kal whispered but the blonde wondered why he could fly…..well maybe she should be able to fly as well.

The roof burst open and Kal managed to expertly sent the debris down, taking the HYDRA goons down to the ground. The blonde was draped in his arms as Kal flew up, up, and away.

There was a dark clad figure flying through the air at him, claws extended, swiping at his foot.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Kal grumbled and he turned around, circling back again. The girl spiraled down to the ground, overshooting him.

She tried to keep him from escaping.

"My ship, we've got to get my ship," the blonde said frantically as she tried to break free from his grip.

She was not flying, she fell. Kal swooped back in, catching her. The yellow sunlight, she absorbed some of it through her ship but the fact that she was in stasis apparently had some negative side effects.

"We'll come back for it, I need to get you to a safe place….."

"No, we need to get my ship, if they find a way to open it up….."

"I know, trust me," Kal replied, he didn't like this any more than she did. Kal kept flying, the fact that he had a naked blonde in his arms was not inconspicuous at all. "Just, trust me."

"You keep telling me that, but I don't know," she whispered as she felt herself weakened suddenly. She wondered why she was so weak but she figured that she would find that out before too long.

"I'm getting you to a safe place, I knew about your ship….."

"I've got to stop him, I've got to stop him."

Kal could not have a chance who he had to stop because HYDRA was not about to give up their pursuit of him without a fight.

"Mother, I got the ship's occupant out, but we had to abandon the ship, and we have a problem," Kal told Lara over the communication link.

"Kal, honey, you're breaking up," Lara said and sure enough, there were a lot of static over what they were doing.

"I'm going to try to lose these guys, send back up to my location, if you can find me in time," Kal said, deciding to take the kiddy gloves off. These bastards wanted to play hard ball, well, he was going to do so in kind.

His heat vision ripped the HYDRA ship in half. The people flying the ship had ample time to escape, but whether they would make it all the way down.

Kal, holding the girl underneath one arm, lifted out his hand and punched the approaching ship, crushing it like a tin can.

Kal knew that he had a long road to where he wanted to go. If he could manage to get there, then things would be in good shape.

Easier said than done unfortunately but he had to hope that they could track him.

* * *

Lara was confident in her son's ability to get out of there but it did not change the fact that she was worried. She tried not go insane with worry even though it was harder.

"Isolate the signal and focus."

"We do have backup ready to go, although he got misdirected from the intended area," Selena said to Lara and Lara nodded her head, placing her hand underneath her chin.

The blonde woman watched, her burning blue eyes showing the determination to that her son got from her. She wondered if she should have accompanied her son but Selene told her something.

"It wasn't your fault, I thought that particular HYDRA base was less secured than it was and the fact that Kal got as far as he could is a testament to his abilities."

No weapons could hurt him but that didn't matter to Lara. That did not stop her from worrying and stop her nerves from exploding to an entirely new level. Selene grabbed Lara's hands tightly and one of her subordinates looked forward.

"We got the signal."

"Radio the backup team then," Selene said crisply and the subordinate scrambled to obey the order, knowing that she would be in trouble if she bungled this operation.

The subordinate nodded and Selene smiled. She was a bit agitated that Kal had to abandon the ship but they could reclaim it and any HYDRA resources that they can. The dark haired woman folded her arms together and Lara turned to face her.

"All we can do is keep waiting and keep waiting."

Lara nodded, she understood but she did not really like this.

"I hate this."

Selene's lips curled into a smile although it was kind of ironic. "I know and I'm sorry."

She meant that immediately with the dark haired woman pushing her hair out of her eyes. The fact that Kal was well trained made her not worry that much.

Despite thousands of years in experience, she was still not going to say that she was perfect about everything.

"Is he getting out of there alright?"

Amara stood outside of the doorway, her arms folded and a sad expression across her face. She had heard Kal's connection go dead and she really wished that someone could watch his back.

"Stay strong, he needs that more than anything."

Amara wondered if Selene was more worried than she was letting on. Valuing her life, she did not ask.

"I will."

"I know you will."

Selene waited calmly and folded her arms, and the radar that was Kal was there. It was time to see what she could do. There was only so much they can do when they were hundreds of feet in the air.

* * *

"Do you know what we're doing?"

The blonde seemed to be someone who was not going to shy away from giving any kind of opinion. Kal did respect that a lot of the time but he was never the less trying to focus.

"I've called for help…"

"After all your powers, you need….."

"I'll have this discussion later, there's someone coming," Kal said, perching her underneath her body. The ships were not HYDRA but that did not cause him to be at ease. He recognized the mark and the make of the ship. He had encountered them from afar first time.

' _Time to have those old friends get reacquainted,'_ Kal thought, swerving and trying to get the HYDRA ships that he just lost.

The blonde remained quiet, she wasn't sure if she could even speak all that much. She had been in the ship for she didn't know how long. It might have been seconds from her perspective, but it just felt like a lot longer for some reason.

"Keep your head down," he whispered to her and she scowled but nodded. She did not need to be told twice, especially when a missile shot through the air.

He dodged and the missile impacted the side of the mountain. He tried to see if he could get any contact from home base. "Are you there?"

"Yes…barely, help is on the way, especially since we've got your signal," Lara said, as she folded her arms.

"Got it, keep them busy, or turn them against each other if you can," Selene said, a calm and crisp tone. This could have gone better but it could have gone worse. She wished they would have been able to get the ship out of there.

' _To the mountain,'_ Kal thought to himself as he hovered, swinging his body from one side to the next and then he ducked his head, flying through the opening of the cave wall.

Once again, his heart sped up but he kept oddly calm.

They made their way into the cave and Kal sealed the opening. The blonde sank down onto the rocks, as Kal reached into his bag and dropped it down.

"These will make you less conspicuous," Kal told her and the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, as nice as your body is, I don't think that flying around naked is going to go unnoticed."

"Well you could take your clothes off and things would be even," the blonde said but never the less, she made her way through the back. "Earth fashions are kind of strange."

"Yes, they are," Kal agreed, he was not really going to disagree with her.

"You've got better reception in there, I can hear everything with better clarity," Lara said and Kal smiled.

"We should wait for things to cool down…."

"HYDRA and SHIELD are fighting each other, that'll work to your benefit," Selene said. It was actually good tactics to pit the two pursuing groups against each other.

"I figured as much," Kal said, leaning his head back and folding his arms against his chest. He smiled and waited to see what his next movement was.

The blonde stood there with a smile on her face, her X-Ray vision was starting to kick in, so she was staring at this young man from behind, getting a good look at what was underneath. She wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. The pair of shoes did not really fit all that well, so she decided to keep them off. She was not comfortable wearing shoes that well.

"So, how long are we stuck here?"

"Not too much longer," Kal said, turning around and he looked at the blonde, who was staring him down. He could tell that she was checking him out.

"What?" she asked with a grin on her face. "You were flying around for ages with me naked, and I now got a chance to sample the goods. Do you really blame me for passing that up?"

"Not at all," Kal said, looking at her. The black shirt stretched tightly around her firm teenage breasts and he could see her nipples poking out. The moment that she moved, her shirt rode up to show her toned tummy. She was in pretty good shape and she had good genetics on her side. Her jeans fit snugly around her cute teen ass. "We'll go in a while…."

"Good," she said, she didn't like to hide. She was confused about a lot of her powers and how they worked. As much as she practiced in training simulators and read up about the theory, actually experiencing them with yellow solar radiation, that was two things entirely.

"Get ready to move."

She smiled, perhaps this time she could fly on her own. That easier said than done.

* * *

Natasha thought that entire mission could have gone a lot better, but she ran head on into HYDRA. A HYDRA she should note, that was stirred up like a nest of hornets. The spy hung on and knew that this was a bumpy ride.

"I think someone beat us to the ship," Natasha said but then she amended that statement. "I know someone beat us to the ship."

"Who?" Fury demanded and Natasha's face shifted into a smile.

"Who do you think?"

That statement was as cross as cross could be and Fury understood how tense the situation was. Especially considering that the ricochet of laser blasters from HYDRA was on the SHIELD ships. Natasha gritted her teeth and pulled the dial of the ship. The shields popped up and just in time, she needed to get underneath the ship.

"The ship, if HYDRA got it open….."

"I think that they did," Natasha said, call it a crazy hunch, call it whatever, but that ship was in fact open. The woman turned her head around from one direction, seeing them out of what might have been her blind spots. She deployed a weapon.

The loud explosions behind her indicated that they in fact had contact. Dipping the ship down, she tried to make her way through the HYDRA base. Debris and smoke blocked her efforts to move forward but Natasha experienced far worse.

"So far, a lot of the HYDRA men and women are down, that should make my job a lot easier," Natasha said, as she landed. It was rough but doable.

Natasha skidded over the debris, with her fellow SHIELD agents following her. They held their weapons up as they marched into the complex.

The doors were blocked by debris, not a problem. Natasha climbed her way in, seeing that there was a half cracked window.

"Follow my lead," Natasha said as she dropped down. She could see the crushed and battered bodies of several HYDRA grunts. The people who got away, it was not a clean get away.

Natasha turned around and she could see it rushing her. Silver claws were extended, her eyes were widened, and her teeth were bared.

She was reminded of an old friend of hers, but it was not time to go down memory lane. The claws were this close to impacting the side of her head and Natasha arched her back, to dodge the attack. The claws clanged against the side of the wall.

"Don't….."

She swiped at Natasha and the redhead could feel her leave her body. The SHIELD agents scrambled in and fired at her.

Natasha reached behind her back and tried to find a way to stun her. She looked to be brainwashed, conditioned by HYDRA. She zapped the girl with a bolt of electricity but that proved to only enrage her.

The redhead Russian spy cracked back against the wall and she grabbed her around the head, forcing her face first against the ground. The clawed foot was nearly inches away from her throat.

"Well, look what SHIELD sent here," Viper said as she stepped forward, holding a large cannon over her shoulder. "Natasha…..it's been too long."

"Long….enough," Natasha said as the SHIELD agents stood ,their weapons locked and ready. The claw was inches away from impacting her throat.

"Well, I remember your days, where you spied on HYDRA for Fury, but I'm not sure you know what side you're on any more," Viper said as she flickered a dagger. All she had to do was snap her fingers and her attack dog would strike. "I'm not sure if you know whether you're coming or going half of the time. The Black Widow never knows when she'll strike, whether she'll bite her next victim."

Viper was a shot away form getting struck by Natasha.

"Hurt me, and that throat gets cut open and Fury has a mess to clean up," Viper whispered as the girl stepped back. "Let her up X-23."

"You're going to let me up?"

Natasha seriously questioned Viper's sanity right about now but she realized that the HYDRA representative rarely did anything for a reason. She thought that she was going to be let up only to be shot in the head.

"Yes, I'm going to let you up," Viper said, extending her hand quite mockingly for Natasha. "You know, you're wise not to trust me….."

"Your handshake might as well be poison," Natasha spat as she got up to her feet and Viper tossed her hair, giving an amused round of laughter.

"All of the people that you've betrayed Widow, and you say that my handshake is poison. Those who live in glass houses should never be the ones to cast a stone."

"You'd know about that, wouldn't you?" Black Widow asked as she stared her adversary down but amusement flickered through Viper's face.

"Standing eye to eye with me might cause you to go blind my precious little spider," Viper whispered in a sinister voice as she tapped her adversary on the side of her head. "But we've got a mutual problem. Some…..super human decided to trash my complex."

"You have my deepest sympathies," Natasha snapped dryly as she watched girl in the shadows. She was docile but she could snap at any time.

A loud explosion was Natasha's cue and her backup was finally there. It couldn't have happened soon enough for her.

* * *

"Amazing."

The blonde looked around, they were hovering over Nova-Roma, and the two of them dropped down onto the ground right outside of the gates.

"Security is likely heightened because I'm missing," Kal told her and her eyes snapped towards him, an inquisitive expression etched in them.

"Mind if I ask….."

"I rule things in this kingdom," Kal informed her and the blonde smiled.

"So you would likely have a collective given that you're a ruler," the blonde said with wide eyes and a teasing smile. "You know a group of women to do your bidding and to answer you at your beck and call…."

"Yes, I'm well aware of what you're talking about," Kal told the blonde, barely able to keep the smile off of his face. "This is Nova-Roma."

"Very nice, beautiful scenery, nice architecture, and the air….it's breathable, that's never a bad thing," the blonde said, her eyes tracing over each detail. It reminded her of some more primitive models of the towers back home although she did admit that they added their own spin. Then again, the best things were always something that had a new spin on an old idea. "Oh, we didn't have a chance to introduce each other, given that we were flying halfway around the world?"

"Yeah, that's a problem."

Both of them laughed and the blonde decided to get right down to business. She threw her head back with a bright smile. "My name is Kara…..and how I got here it's pretty complicated."

"I'm, Kal," Kal said to Kara, taking her hand and planting a light kiss on the top of her hand which caused her to be flushed.

Kara raised her eyebrow a moment at the name. Perhaps it was a coincidence, she wouldn't say anything. The fact that her ship was left behind worried her just a little bit. Her stomach twisted like a knot.

A chocolate skin girl with dark hair, dressed in a white half shirt and blue jean shorts without any shoes made her way down the steps. She saw Kal and there was relief that went through her face. "Oh, thank the gods…."

"And on Nova Roma, by thanking the gods, you would be thanking me, right?" Kal asked as he saw Amara standing at the top of the steps. While she did not have super speed, the girl made pretty good time getting down the steps. With one last fluid motion, her arms threw around Kal's waist and she pulled him into a hungry kiss.

Kara watched, both curious but she was sure that introductions would be in order.

"Oh, this is Kara….she's another survivor….from my homeworld," Kal said to Amara and Amara nodded. "This was a surprise….but Kara, this is Queen Amara of Nova-Roma."

"A pleasure to meet you, and hope you're enjoying your stay so far," Amara said as she reached forward but Kara grabbed Amara and kissed her slightly on top of the hand. She saw Kal do it, so she assumed that it would be appropriate Earth customs for greeting someone.

Amara did not correct her so Kara backed up and pressed on.

"Well almost getting shot at, that wasn't fun," Kara said, shaking her head. "Even though I'm not sure if bullets can hurt us."

"Only if they're made of Kryptonite," Kal said to Kara and Kara closed her eyes, confusion.

"Kry-to-night?" she asked, confused. "You're going to have to explain that one to me."

Kal did in fact do so. "Meteor rocks from the planet Krypton….when the core exploded….they became radioactive and harmful for us. There was a meteor shower that brought your ship here."

"Oh, well it's all kind of fuzzy what happened," Kara said, she was getting a slight headache. Her ship had a valuable hard drive full of information that she needed to get her hands on. While she wasn't sure that there was any computer on Earth that it could be hooked up to, the fact of the matter was it had sentimental value.

"Don't rush it, there should be no reason why you have to strain to figure out what happened," Kal told her and Kara was grateful. The circumstances of her leaving Krypton was not all that pleasant.

"Thank you," Kara said graciously and Kal took charge.

"The first thing we need to do is find you a room that you can crash in, getting your bearings, and when we all have clearer heads, we can figure out where your ship was," Kal said, without missing a beat, taking charge of the situation. "But….those HYDRA goons, they're going to be on high alert….."

"Don't forget SHIELD," Amara said and another woman greeted them.

"Kal-El, you have returned, excellent, and this must be our guest."

Kara could not believe what she heard, Kal-El….surely not?

She really hoped that if this was the case, he did not inherent any of the stupid humans taboos or hang ups because that would be fairly problematic. And if that was the case, it did drag home the point.

"This is Kara….she's another survivor….."

"Yes, and she's quite beautiful," Selene said, looking over Kara with a smile. She was a healthy teenage girl and had the potential to be quite powerful when she was trained up a bit. It shouldn't take as long as it did with Kal to get him how to master his powers, especially given the fact that Kal could assist.

"Thank you….." Kara said, not sure what to make of all of this.

"My name is Selene, I founded Nova-Roma," Selene said told Kara and the blonde's mouth hung open in not so subtle awe. "It is a pleasure to meet you darling."

"This is amazing place," Kara said, awestruck, it was more beautiful than Kandor was, before it disappeared.

"You're too kind," Selene told the blonde, taking a better look at her. "Thousands of years ago, there was a savior who would descend from the stars, that was prophesized to come here and change the world for the better."

Kara was about to react, but she saw a very familiar and friendly face sitting at the edge of the steps.

"Kara?"

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kara's mouth was hanging up in some kind of combination of shock, awe, and astonishment. She couldn't believe it but yet the truth was hanging out there. The blonde looked at the older blonde. "I thought….I heard….that Zod….."

"Zod did capture myself and Kal-El, but he's now gone, he's all gone," Lara said as she greeted the other blonde with a reassuring hug. "Kal-El, this is your cousin Kara….from Krypton."

"So, I've gathered," Kal replied with a smile towards the blonde and she returned fire with a smile of her own. "By blood?"

"Yes," Kara said and she looked at Kal with a half raised eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

Kal returned fire with a grin of his own. "Not in the slightest."

' _Good, because it doesn't really matter with Kryptonians like it does with humans,'_ Kara thought to herself.

Lara was happy to be reunited with her niece but there was something about this that was bothering her. The blonde stared down the girl that was next to her.

"I think I've got some explaining to do," Kara said, barely able to keep the amused grin off of her face and Lara nodded slowly and surely.

"Yes, how?"

"Well, my father….he built an escape ship, I think that he was about to flee the planet himself," Kara said and there was a slight note of disgust regarding her father. Given that she blamed him for her mother's death, it was just as well. "But….I beat him to the punch, and….escaped the planet, while he was meeting with the Council. I took something belonging to my mother with me….."

"Alura, something of her's….."

"Her research, it's fascinating," Kara said and Kal looked at her with a smile on his face. "Trust me, as smart as your mother is….mine…..well no offense meant."

"Believe me, none taking, Alura taught me a lot of what I knew, but not everything that she knew," Lara said replied wistfully, brushing her hair out of her face and thinking about a long time. "So you stole Zor-El's ship….."

"I found out what happened and thought that I could find a way to Earth….to stop Zod, who knows what he could do," Kara said and Lara shook her head. "Yes, I know, sixteen year old girl against one of Krypton's greatest military leaders…..that's not going to end too well."

Selene stepped out of the shadows. "Perhaps not, but it showed that you have the determination and ambition that is needed to succeed. That's something to be valued."

"Thanks," Kara said, pleased that her entire decision was not something that went off in vain. "I….the ship got sidetracked, and the emergency stasis lock of the ship went off. Next thing I know, I was here….you know, here."

"Yes, Kara, I know," Kal said with a smile on his face and she collected her thoughts. "Your ship….."

"Could be dangerous if they toy around with it," Kara said and she was about ready to step forward but Lara grabbed her gently around the arm.

"Is there some kind of failsafe override on it where we can destroy the ship?"

"Yes, yes," Kara said as she racked her head about it. She looked nervous and it was obvious why pretty soon. "The problem is we have to get close enough to override it and that's a problem….."

"It might be," Kal agreed, placing his hand gently on the side of Kara's face and she smiled at him. "But….we got in there once before…..well I did."

"Yes, but now HYDRA, SHIELD, and everyone else will be roaming around there, it will be a madhouse," Amara warned them and Kal looked at his lover with a calculating look on his face. She did not know whether to be excited or scared.

"Well, we're going to have to find a way to disable HYDRA's defenses and screw with SHIELD in the process," Kal told her and he moved forward.

"Doe she always do that?" Kara asked, wonderment going through her eyes and Amara patted her on the elbow.

"Not all of the time, honey, but she does it enough," Amara said to the blonde Kryptonian, liking the fact that the female was here more and more. "It was amazing, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Kara said but there was a second of sorrow in her eyes. It was over now and the blonde stood there, hoping against all hope that she would fit into their new world.

"It's always hard starting over," Selene said and Kara looked at her, opening her mouth halfway open. "I've been in the same place you were more times than I've cared to count."

Kara nodded and Lara placed her arm around them, as they waited for Kal to return.

"Okay, it's now or never."

Words that underlined what was happening had never been spoken more clearly.

* * *

"A close shave would be putting things a bit mildly and also a bit personally," Natasha said as she massaged her cheek and rubbed it. The redhead thought that the battle could have gone completely wrong but at the same time, she escaped with her life. Surely that was a good thing.

"And HYDRA will only double its security," Fury grumbled, slamming his fist down upon the console and once again, he thought that he was going to lose his mind. "So you're saying that they have a clone…."

"Yes of Wolverine, well I assume that she is, she could just be given his powers," Natasha admitted and Fury looked grave.

Needless to say, a hormonal teenage girl with Wolverine's temperament and rage issues did not present a good situation for him and SHIELD. The type of damage control that he would have to enact was not looking that favorable.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Fury said and Natasha raised an eyebrow, opening her eyes. "Viper has her own personal attack dog and where there's Viper…..there might be others that are close behind."

They both knew who Fury was talking about. The problem was that while the official files stated that he died, there was a problem with that. SHIELD had been around for too long to accept the word that someone was dead. Especially without a body.

"That ship….we know that HYDRA will protect it with their lives," Fury said and Natasha loaded up the weapon, nodded. "You have to acquire it, at all costs."

"Don't worry, I intend to," Natasha said and she looked at Fury.

"Our little friend was close by, you'd want to get a word with him, any force that you can use to get him to come with you for a chat with SHIELD, do so."

Natasha read between the lines and realized that there might not be any force that she could use that could take him down.

"He could be an asset for SHIELD or he could be its biggest liability, we need to know the truth," Fury said as the team that he sent mobilized on the ground. "I don't need to tell you what's on the line, do I?"

"No, I understand," Natasha said in a brisk and curt voice. Her eyes focused at the front entrance with a scary razor sharp focus that would terrify most of everyone who had stumbled across it.

"Then, I'll leave you to your work, Fury out," Fury said and he checked out, leaving Natasha there and alone on the other end.

Natasha held the gun in her hand, it carefully rested between her, she was ready to fire. It packed a punch but would that punch be enough to bring down their flying friend? Would that punch be enough to bring down someone with Wolverine's abilities even? She had seen the reports that Logan had the ability to regenerate for a single cell.

Whether that was true or not, she didn't know, but it was amazing to really think about and consider all together.

"Everyone move in and keep your eyes peeled for any strange movements, shoot first, ask questions later," Natasha said, the weapons were non-lethal but at the same time, they packed a punch. They needed answers, not casualties. That was the name of SHIELD.

One of the armored men shook, Natasha could tell that this was one of his earliest missions. He did not stand straight up as one would be.

"Stay sharp," she said, holding her arms up and she could hear something rustle in the bushes nearby.

They all fired at the bushes and Natasha rushed forward, trying to see what they fired upon.

A girl was in the tree above Natasha's head and she jumped down. It was only by sheer reflexes and instinct that the Black Widow caught her leg and whipped her down to the ground. It was a forceful blow that would have nastily broken the leg of anyone and rendered them able to be taken in.

This girl shrugged it off and grimaced slowly. Then her claws were out. The SHIELD Agents fired upon her but she was already gone the moment that they started firing.

' _Cat and mouse,'_ Natasha thought feverishly, looking over her shoulder.

There was nothing there once again, she had left but there was an army of HYDRA soldiers approaching them. They marched there way, guns locked on the agents of SHIELD.

Natasha never expected a mission like this to be easy. This added to the satisifaction.

"Keep them at bay, I'll find her," Natasha said to one of the more veteran field officers who nodded.

The Black Widow was about to hunt her pray.

' _Okay, Wolverette, where are you?'_ Natasha thought, walking through the shadows and she once again heard a rustling.

A swipe of claws nearly took her out and then she was back in the shadows. Natasha felt that she was a good tracker but this female, despite being raw and unrefined, had many natural instincts that threw her off balance.

Natasha hurled a stun grenade into the shadows at the first sign of movement, not knowing how good it would do. It was a slight bit better than getting her head blown off.

* * *

The world of Earth was different from Krypton. Kara's eyes grew wide as she looked around, a wide smile on her face. She shook her head and gained focus. There would be plenty of time for sight seeing right now.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Kal stood right next to Kara and the two of them stood beside each other, waiting for the signal when it was safe to go in.

"It's pretty interesting," Kara said, with a smile on her face.

"But Krypton, it was amazing, wasn't it?" Kal asked her and she nodded.

"Kandor was especially, it was beautiful, at least until it was wiped off of the face of the planet," Kara said, hovering a few inches off of the ground. Now that she was slowly grasping the flight thing, the blonde looked like a kid in a candy store. "But Earth, it does have potential."

"And a lot of it's untapped and there's a lot of guidance that will be needed," Kal told her and the other Kryptonian nodded.

"Right, so does any world," Kara agreed, her head nodding up and down feverishly, with Kal's grip getting tighter around her waist. The blonde relaxed her body fairly lazily against his as she floated a half of an inch off of the ground. He did as well.

"I know you want to fly, but calm down just a little bit," Kal said, with a teasing glint in his eye and Kara dropped down, arms folded.

"Sorry," she said, not really sounding all that sorry. It was the thought that counted more than anything, really.

Kal listened off into the distance, he could hear the SHIELD vehicles approaching. They were doing the same thing that Kal and his crew was doing, get there and get the ship, before HYDRA could put it to some terrible use.

The only thing was that he was not sure that SHIELD would put it to some equally horrific use or not.

"Kal, are you and Kara in position?" Lara asked and Kal nodded.

"Yes, we're in," Kal agreed, waiting for Kara. He could see the eagerness in her eyes and he admired it. That kind of energy was something that he admired but there was a time and a place for anything. "Crawling with SHIELD and HYRA agents galore."

"So…you see the same thing that we see, good this will make things a bit easier," Lara said as the team from Nova-Roma moved their way on the base. "Diversion, and you and Kara get in, activate the self destruct relay on her ship after you get all of the essential information."

"Right, what could go wrong?" Kara asked and Kal nudged her with an agitated look in his eyes. "What?"

"First rule you need to know about Earth, never ask what could potentially go wrong."

Kara opened her mouth to protest but there were a series of missiles that impacted the side of the mountain that the stood on. Or rather one that they stood on a few seconds ago.

"And as for what could go wrong, perhaps that," Kal said as he locked on with his heat vision and fired through, snapping the rockets in half with one fluid attack. The Last Son of Krypton blew them up with rapid fire and caused them to spiral down to the Earth.

"Noted," Kara said, copying his moments with her heat vision. Sure it was a bit more unrefined than Kal's would but it sliced the rocket.

"Take a deep breath and relax," Kal said, catching the rocket in his hand and flinging it back like it was absolutely nothing.

Kara coughed something that sounded a lot like "show off" but never the less, she reared her hand back and knocked one of the ships out of the air.

"This is a restricted air space, get out of here!" one of them ordered. "Or you will be gunned down."

"Hey, genius, we were here first," Kara said and she discovered that she had a new power. Super ice breath knocked it out of orbit and caused the people to evacuate the ships.

"So much for the diversion," Kal said as he looked over towards Kara and yelled over his shoulder. "Follow my lead!"

Like an explosive bolt of energy, Kal ripped through the ship, knocking it out of the air. The ship exploded immediately and landed down onto the ground hard.

Kara followed, putting a bit more spin on her attacks. They never the less did the job right as she bounced off of the ships like a ping pong ball.

"What did you just get done telling me a while back?" Kal asked as the two of them ducked through the clearing and once again, tricked SHIELD and HYDRA into a fire fight with each other.

"You heard that?" Kara asked, numb struck in shock.

"Pretty much," Kal agreed, holding Kara in his arms as the two of them swayed, about to hit the ground at full impact.

"Okay, we're going down I guess," Kara agreed, looking over her shoulder and they were fighting each other.

"We got a minute, we're heading in, now," Kal said and Lara popped in over the link.

"Right, take care."

"We're on our way as well," Selene confirmed, she and Viper had met in the past and it was time to have a bit of a reunion. The woman could be useful if not a bit of a wild card.

* * *

Easy wouldn't be fun but there were only three HYDRA guards by the entrance. Kal thought that the security was surprisingly light for a base that had been compromised once already today.

"Well, they're cocky," Kara whispered and Kal turned over his shoulder and spoke to her in their native language.

"Or luring us into a false sense of security and if we talk like this in Kryptonian, no one will be able to know what we're saying but us," Kal said and Kara smiled and nodded.

The first guard was taken out quite easily and the second guard was soon to follow, dropping down to the ground like nine pins. The blonde and dark haired Kryptonian entered the next room and could hear the grinding of gears next to them.

It was HYDRA, they were always up to something, the question was, what were they up to? The two Kryptonians could see the side chamber where the ship was and that much was obvious, they were guarding the ship.

"Of course," Kal whispered but he could take them out.

There was a click of an energy cannon behind his back and Viper stood there, staring him down.

"Come quietly and no one gets hurt," Viper said and Kara stared her down. There was one of those "oh, she has to be joking, please tell me she's joking" kind of looks on her face.

"Really?" Kal asked, speaking for both of them as he stepped forward and she blasted him with an energy cannon that could cut a hole through armies.

Kal was not going to lie, it packed more of a punch than most things that had hit him but it was relatively harmless based for someone of his abilities. He grabbed his hand and crushed it against the cannon, crumpling it to the ground.

"You aren't getting out of this base alive," Viper said as she threw a grenade onto the ground. The bright light caused Kal to become temporarily blinded.

The HYDRA goons marched towards him but Kara used her sharp vision to pinpoint where they were. She sent her heat vision off of the beams.

It was supposed to be a precision shot but the beams collapsed and several large pieces of equipment fell down onto the HYDRA goons.

"Kal, are you okay?" Kara asked and Kal nodded. "Let's go."

"Believe me, I'm right behind you,' Kal said, hearing an explosion on the east side of the base. That was their diversion.

"Are you close to the ship?" Lara asked.

"Yes, close to the ship and about to finish things," Kara added, knowing what she had to do. The ship responded to her really well, despite it being destroyed. "Oh, Kal, and even though we don't get hurt by much, this is something that will hurt us. A lot."

Kal raised his eyebrow and looked at Kara. "Define a lot….."

"It will take a lot of yellow sunlight before you are able to sit up straight," Kara told Kal and he nodded, as he looked forward.

"Well you know what to do, I'll watch your back," Kal told her and Kara nodded as she made her way to the ship and began to work to disconnect her hard drive from the ship.

Kal was surprised that there wasn't so super secret HYDRA agent.

CLAWS NEARLY RIPPED INTO HIS FACE! Kal's reflexes blocked it at the last minute. He grabbed her arm and whipped her back down. She bounced back off of the wall and looked at him, sizing him up.

Kal wasn't sure if she was assessing his strength as a mate or thinking of the best way to kill him. Maybe a bit of both, he could sense some conditioning.

"You know, you don't have to be their attack dog," Kal said as he blocked her hand and held her up, before leaping up onto the rafters.

She kicked off of his face and Kal landed down onto the ground. The claw extended out of her foot and was near enough to Kal's throat. The sharp metal could hurt him slightly, he figured that it must have been among the sharpest on Earth.

She kicked over a canister and knocked Kal into them.

Glowing green rocks flew out of the canister and landed onto the ground. Kal stopped for a second, and looked at them.

He blocked her hand and then punched her back. He headbutted her as hard as he could, knocking both of them for a loop as their heads connected with each other.

He was half unconscious, but come to think of it, she was all unconscious. At least for a few seconds, she was waking up fast.

"Kal, got it, almost, yes, and now, now, we've got about a minute," Kara said, as she used her heat vision on the pillars once again and then her ice breath to freeze her adversary in place.

"We need to get her out of here as well….she's nothing but a puppet," Kal told Kara and Kara shrugged.

"Fine, you better do it quickly, there's…..we're running out of time."

X-23 was frozen in a block of ice and Kal grabbed her around and jumped up into the air, up, up and away, with Kara following both of them like a bat out of hell.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Kara yelled as the alarms on the base began to blare loudly.

Kara, Kal, and the frozen X-23 left the area around the base. The group dropped to the ground and no sooner did they arrive, they came face to face with Black Widow.

"So, it's you," Black Widow said as she stared down Kal and the weapon was against his chest.

"Stand back," Kal told her and he looked her over. "If it wasn't for me, HYDRA would have a dangerous doomsday weapon that they can use to take over the world."

"That explosion it could have killed….."

"It could have, it might have, but I think some of them already evacuated the base," Kal said as he stared Natasha down for a few seconds. "SHIELD has their secrets, I would think that you of all people would appreciate keeping mine."

Natasha felt a feeling of dread passing over her. "What are you….."

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," Kal said as he closed the gap between the two of them. "I don't want to harm these people but if you try and stop me leaving, I'll have no choice. And the report that you'll going to have to give is nasty."

"Is that….."

"Souvenir from my mission, it's not like SHIELD could hold her anyway," Kal said as he pressed up against her and he placed his hands on either side of Natasha's hips. The redhead woman closed her eyes and Kal licked his lips next to her. "Although I'd like to keep someone like you as a sovenier. If you ever get bored with the spy game, look me up. There is a wider world out there, and SHIELD isn't the be all end all."

Kal teased kissing her and Natasha was disappointed as he pulled back. It was now up, up, and away for all of them.

"He got away," Natasha said, when she regained her bearings finally.

* * *

Kara thought that today was pretty exciting, it was the type of adventure that really got the blood pumping. It was also that type of adventure that made her realize that she had so much to learn so far. She would learn it right away.

The hard drive was placed on the bedside dresser and the rush that went through her body after what happened, it was completely dying down. The blonde cupped her hand underneath her chin and looked out of the window. She never appreciated a yellow sunset, it was so beautiful.

A knock on the door was heard and Kara looked forward. "Come in, it's open!"

The door opened and Kal entered the room, staring the blonde down with a grin on her face. "Kal, hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, I just wanted to check up on you, to see how you're doing," Kal said and Kara smiled at him.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking," Kara said but she bit down on her lip and leaned forward to whisper to him. "So how about….."

"She's being kept in a secure location until some of our scientists and doctors can take a look at her," Kal replied to Kara, gripping her hand. "HYDRA did a number on her and it's going to take a while before she's well."

"That's sad," Kara said and she meant that honestly with all of her heart. Kal drew her in closer to her.

"Yes, that's sad," Kal agreed, looking at Kara and running his head through her blonde hair. "But out there, you were amazing?"

"You mean I….."

"Well there's room for improvement but you would have to be amazing and you had a decent enough grip on your powers not to embarrass yourself."

"Did you embarrass yourself?" Kara asked before she could help herself. Kal raised an eyebrow and Kara amended with one simple word. "Sorry…..um, I didn't…"

"No problem, you couldn't have known," Kal told Kara, bringing her closer to him and the blonde shivered as his grip was locked around her waist. "But yes, I embarrassed myself with my powers. Did some stupid things but that's the only way that we learn."

"Yeah, I guess," Kara said and she relaxed into his strong embrace. "The hard drive…it's sentimental….although there's nothing on Earth that can process it."

Kal was firm in his response. "We'll find something, or we'll invent something. That's what we do here on Nova-Roma, change the perceptions of the world."

"I think that I'll enjoy it here," Kara said and she meant that with all sincerity, from the bottom of her heart.

"I'm sure that you will enjoy things, and you'll fit in great, a mind like yours," Kal said and Kara looked at her. "

Kara closed her eyes and basked in the moment of what came next. It was completely wonderful.

* * *

Kal's tongue went deep into her mouth with a long and lingering kiss and Kara enjoyed the fact that she was being kissed so hard. His hands roamed over her body, touching every inch of her. It caused her flesh to feel like it was on fire and the blonde could feel things tingle even more through her body.

Her shirt was pulled off and while Kal had seen plenty of her breasts flying them around, he did not really experience them up close. They did distract him enough, as they were full, luscious, and quite amazing.

"Oh, Kal," Kara whispered as Kal grabbed onto her breasts and gave her a light squeeze. That caused her eyes to shut as more pleasure burst through her body. Her loins became super heated and really excited. The blonde could feel his fingers slowly and subtly roam over her body. She exploded with even more pleasure the more that he explored her body.

Her pussy was exposed and Kal liked what he saw and liked what he felt even more. His fingers dipped into her honey pot and backed her up against the bed.

"Yes, take me, oh yes, more," Kara breathed as his fingers pumped into her at super speed. It rocked her body and the pleasure increased with each thrust. Her back leaned against the bed and she lifted her hips up.

The delicious honey captured on her fingers.

"So beautiful," Kal said and he took his fingers and tasted it. The heated area between Kara's thighs tingled at what he did and his cock was now at his entrance, brushing against her hot, smoldering hole.

"Don't just do it, take me," Kara said as she lifted her hips. Her baby cousin was about to fuck her brains out and she loved it. "It's not wrong, unlike what the humans think."

"And because they think it's wrong, this makes it all that much more hotter," Kal whispered, grabbing onto her hips and he pumped himself into her.

Her tight vice like pussy contracted around his cock as he plowed down into her. He already got her to cum from the initial penetration and Kara grabbed onto him, arching her back.

He touched her g-spot, penetrating it with his cock. That caused her to hit a gusher, soaking him and allowed him for better lubrication.

"Feels so good," Kara whispered as she tightened around him and his hands held her breasts, treating them with a rough firmness that no man could come close to.

Kal speared down into his hot blonde cousin's pussy and he could feel her fit around him like a hot velvet glove. He kept working into her from above and the blonde moaned, cooed, and worked around him. Her tight pussy wrapped around him and her white hot walls tightened around him. The pleasure exploded from her body.

"Take me, take me, oh take me," Kara breathed as he pushed deep into her and his balls began to tighten from the pleasure. "Make me your woman, Kal-El."

She screamed and the screams were like music to Kal's ears. They were so much pleasure that went through her body and Kal's balls tightened. He impacted an explosive burst of seed down into her pussy, pumping every single last drop all the way down into her tight pussy.

"Oh….oh….fuck me!" Kara moaned as Kal drained the contents of his balls into his cousin's inner chambers.

"I believe that I have," Kal whispered, leaning down and cupping Kara's face, and continued to finish her off, working himself into her.

Kara would have to agree, it was an amazing fucking. He pulled out of her, his cock dripping and her tight hot hole was filled with him.

"I'm not done with you yet," Kara whispered and her hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

Kal grabbed onto her head and she pushed all the way down him. A blowjob with super powered Kryptonian powers was the absolute best and her lips tightened around him with a vacuum sealed power. The blonde stroked his balls and kept going down him, his spear going into the back of her throat.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Kal moaned as Kara used her mouth and lips to slurp him, stimulating his manhood. The blonde rocked herself all the way down onto him, bringing her lips down to the base of his balls and speared herself down onto it.

' _It's going to feel wonderful, Kal,'_ Kara moaned as she worked her lips all the way around him and she popped them free.

She was about to get his second load, a second load of many in his mouth.

Kal felt the vice like grip she had on his balls, that felt so good and her blue eyes looking up at his, mouth full with cock, made him all that much more hornier. His balls throbbed and she brought him deep into the back of her throat.

Kara brought all the way back into her throat and Kal's balls tightened, bringing a series of spurts of cum. He rocked his hips forward. Several long ropes of seed sprayed down her throat as she slurped him up, it entering deep in her gullet. The blonde slid down, once again taking him deep into her throat. Her eyes flashed with expert passion as she looked up at him.

The blonde popped her lips around him and looked up at him, still having her hands on his balls.

"Ride me," Kal ordered and Kara's smoldering hot pussy, dripping wet from the combination of her fluids smiled.

"I'm going to break the bed," Kara said lustfully as she grabbed his crotch and then guided it into her smoldering hot womanhood, rubbing her slit against his throbbing road.

The blonde was about ready to have him enter.

"Go for it," Kal encouraged her and Kara went for it, her tight box going down onto his throbbing pole.

Once again Kal's cock had been brought into the inviting hot womanhood of this sexy blonde, as she brought herself all the way down onto his throbbing hard pole. The blonde rocked her hips lightly around him and kept grinding herself up and down upon him.

"That feels good," Kal groaned as Kara's tightness enveloped around him and the blonde kept working up and down around him.

"I know it does, honey, I live to make you feel good."

Kara bounced up and down and Kal could see her breasts moving, swaying against his face. Grinning, he reached forward and placed them in his hands, squeezing and kneading at them.

The blonde tightened her walls around his throbbing hard tool and she moaned loudly as the bed springs began to slowly give away underneath her efforts. Her smoldering hips rocked around him and Kara tightened her vice like pussy around his tool.

"Oh yes, make it yours, oh fuck, take me like this," Kara whined at the top of her lungs and he speared up into her, causing an explosion of power towards her.

CRACK!

The bed collapsed from underneath them but Kara did not mind. She kept Kal firmly pinned between her thighs and kept rocking herself up and down. Her walls tightened around his throbbing hot tool as the blonde kept going up and down on him.

"Fuck," Kal groaned as Kara's tight walls contracted around his pole and the walls collapsed around him. She pushed her walls up and down, using the pressure around his tool. He worked so far into her that she was this close to exploding.

"God, so god, so god," Kara moaned as she continued to ride him and he buried his face between her breasts, as the floor was more stable then the bed. Not that Kara cared because she would have sooner fucked him all the way through the floor into the center of the Earth.

"That's right I am your god."

"Well what you're making me feel is sinful," Kara breathed as Kal grabbed her ass and that caused her to moan. "Oooh what you're making your cousin feel, so hot, so fucking hot."

Kara tightened her vice like grip around him once again and another orgasm rocked her body. Thanks to her Kryptonian stamina, she had an infinite amount in her, she could go all night and all day long.

"Keep it up, oh keep it up, deeper," Kara mewled as she tested the limits of the floor.

Kal's balls got heavy with his cum and he buried himself into her superhot and super tight snatch. Grabbing onto her ass from behind, Kal held onto her, enjoy the ride. His balls tightened and they rocketed a load of his cum deep into her.

Kara breathed heavily as the two came together. Each blast of cum caused her to feel higher and higher and the thing was that they were just warming up.

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Must Be Tuesday

Kara appreciated the beauty and the majesty of Nova-Roma, the blonde's lips curling into a bright smile as she looked over everything.

"So, what's your opinion of the place?"

Kara turned around and saw Amara standing there. She appreciated the beauty of the Nova-Roman ruler, well one of them. She ruled beside Kal, who she could see was the supreme authority of the land.

"Of Nova-Roma…..well it's amazing," Kara said and she meant this in all honesty.

"Well…..I have to admit….it's no Krypton," Amara said, she was always awestruck when Lara talked about the designs of Krypton. They were trying to duplicate them the best they could with some of the renovations on the island but unfortunately they had an extremely long way to go before they reached that point."

"Krypton had its time," Kara said and her blue eyes fixed upon Amara's eyes. "Not all of the things about Krypton was good. And the planet met a messy end."

"So did you….."

"I've come to terms with what happened, if that's what you're asking, life goes on," Kara said and she turned around. "I'm looking forward to a new world, a new hope as well."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're taking to the Earth life so well," Amara said brightly and Kara nodded up and down.

"Yes…..it isn't like I'm here alone and besides Earth was kind of like how Krypton was….a prehistoric Krypton. But since Earth is young, it will grow, it has potential."

"Only if the right people guide it," Amara said firmly, the blonde looking thoughtful.

"The right person wouldn't happen to be Kal, would he?"

Amara laughed, a bright smile appearing on the female's face. "Well, Selene seems to think so and agreeing with her tends to be the best. She might have met more than a few Kryptonian explorers that have visited Earth around the years."

"Really, she's been around for a long time, hasn't she?" Kara asked and Amara shifted her face.

"Only several thousands of years, yes."

"She's aged well," Kara said, looking at the sunrise, the yellow rays energizing her even more. It was quite frankly beautiful from this angle. "Kal's helping me settle in, and Aunt Lara is here…..I thought….I was afraid when Zod captured both of them…..I would never see them again. Thankfully they caught up with the right people."

"Zod's ancient history now, along with the old leaders of the Hellfire Club," Amara said, there were several people who were underneath Kal's leadership, quite literally in fact.

Speaking of the new regime of the Hellfire Club, an attractive blonde showed up. She was dressed in a white jacket, a white corset top, and tight white pants that adhered to her skin like a second layer. She wore a pair of white boots.

"Hello, Amara," Emma said in a crisp and cool voice as she looked at the younger female. "Could you tell me where Kal is?"

"He's up at the Palace, meeting with Selene and Lara," Amara said, and she knew what these meetings entailed of.

"So, I guess that I will have to wait to get his attention," Emma said, she knew that incurring Selene's wrath on this day would be the politically unwise thing to do. She turned her attention to the other blonde before her. "And I'm afraid that I don't know your name…."

"Kara….Kara Zor-El," Kara said, reaching her hand out and extending it towards Emma. "I'm Kal's cousin from back home."

"And by from back home, you mean Krypton," Emma said in a swift and elegant voice.

"I wasn't sure that you were aware," Kara said and Emma smiled at the younger blonde.

"Well it's best to be for certain about these things, honey," Emma said, pleased about how beautiful she was. Then again, Kal's family did have some good genetics. And Kara looked super model beautiful as far as she was concerned. "It must have been quite the journey for you to get in. Wasn't it you who was on the ship that Kal discovered yesterday?"

"Yes, I had been trapped in stasis for over fifteen years," Kara said and she hated that point.

"And to miss out on so much of life," Emma said and Amara looked at her. "Darling, could you do me a favor and fetch me a drink, Kara would you like one as well?"

Amara opened her mouth, she knew that Emma was just being Emma and trying to rile her up a little bit by treating her like Emma's own personal butler.

"I'm fine," Kara said as she turned towards Emma. "So how did you know Kal?"

"My family and Selene did business for years, and Kal…..well at first, I didn't have much to do with him, I had a snotty attitude when I was younger, nothing compared to my sisters, of course," Emma said and Amara's scoffing went upon death ears. If you asked the Nova-Roman princess, Emma's delightful attitude was something that didn't get better with age, it got even worse.

"That's interesting," Kara said with a smile. "So you and Kal….."

"Yes, wouldn't you?" Emma asked with a saucy smile. She was a part of the Hellfire Club, so the taboos that most people would turn their nose up at was something that Emma didn't care about.

"Of course," Kara answered, with a smile and Amara brought Emma back her drink. Emma mentally gave her the details of what she wanted to her specifications.

"Will there be anything else, Miss Frost?" Amara asked sweetly and Emma shook her head.

"No, that will be all, Amara ,you may sit down," Emma said with a smirk on her face and she put the glass up to her lips but she felt a small burning sensation.

"Careful, it's hot," Amara said, barely shielding the grin on her face.

Emma waited with Kara and Amara, until the moment where she would be permitted to visit Kal-El and after she had been away for a couple of weeks, they had a lot of lost ground to make up from.

* * *

Emma turned up the moment that Kal left from his meeting with Lara and Selene.

"I hope that your meeting with those two wasn't too exerting," Emma said and Kal smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the hot older blonde into a long kiss, which Emma returned quite heatedly.

The two of them pulled apart from each other, after enjoying the moment with each other. Kal decided to smile at her. "Emma, it's nice to see you once more."

"After that performance, I gathered as much," Emma said, resting her hands on Kal's waist, as she bent down to look at him. "I've been scouting talent…..there are many promising young females out there that could use the proper guidance."

"Well, I'm sure because of your tastes, you'll only pick the better best and the very brightest," Kal told Emma and the blonde gave him a sultry smile.

"Yes….although there are some women who are high strung and aren't going to just get into bed that easily," Emma said but she gave Kal a knowing wink. "But that makes the hunt more thrilling, with both business and pleasure, doesn't it, Kal-El?"

"It does indeed, Emma," Kal said and he looked at the blonde. "So did you meet Kara?"

"Yes a lovely young lady, she has potential," Emma said as she looked out the window. "And I'm sure that you met another party that has potential as well."

"You're referring to the Black Widow."

"Yes, young Miss Romanov, she's been at this spy game since she was very young, and she's picked up a few useful skills along the way," Emma said, placing her hand on Kal's chest, his shirt was still partially unbuttoned. "And SHIELD was bound to know about you and as you know, they've tasked her to bring you in to see what you're all about."

"I'm sure she thinks that she can trap me, like I'm any other man," Kal said and Emma laughed at this.

"She's intelligent in my respects but in this one, she's hopelessly naïve, all spiders are dangerous, until they come face to face with a more dangerous predator," Emma said and she walked with Kal to the bedroom, discussing more business. "After your first meeting, I'm sure that she can't get you out of her head. And I've insured that it stayed that way."

Kal looked at Emma and was curious, surprised, and intrigued all at the same time. "What did you do?"

Emma's smile was completely sultry as she worked Kal's shirt the rest of the way off of him, seeing his muscular chest exposed. "Nothing too…taboo. Just made sure that the thoughts that she had of you stayed to the forefront, when she tried to keep a closer eye on me. SHIELD really needs to watch where they stick their noses, there are consequences."

"By the next time we meet….."

"She'll be choking for it," Emma said, straddling Kal as he was not sitting on the bed. "Just like I'm choking for it, darling."

"Well, I shouldn't keep a lady waiting, should I?"

Emma smiled, and leaned forward, to kiss Kal passionately, the burning desire the two of them felt for each other increasing.

* * *

Emma's tongue invaded Kal's mouth but despite her passions, his efforts slowly and subtly overwhelmed her. The young man's hands roamed over the blonde's body and removed her top, to allow her breasts to become freed from their confinement.

"Beautiful as always," Kal whispered, as he pressed his face in between her luscious mounds and Emma closed her eyes, as Kal feasted upon her chest.

Emma moaned, words were beyond her and Kal's hand brushed against her pants. Despite his mouth occupied with her breasts, Kal managed to remove her pants at a super fast ability and the blonde closed her eyes tightly, with Kal's fingers digging between her thighs.

"Oh, Kal, so….oooh," Emma moaned as Kal's fingers pushed between her thighs as he rubbed her dripping hot pussy.

"Just wait until another part of my body is between your thighs…."

"Why wait?" Emma asked, pushing herself up, her pink exposed pussy was inches away from Kal. "You know you want to take me and ravish me."

Kal gripped her ass firmly and showed her how much she wanted this. The blonde's mouth clamped over his mouth as she prepared to push her dripping hot pussy onto his rod. Her toolbox wrapped around his strong rod and Kal hung onto her tight ass, as she worked onto him. The blonde worked herself up and down his rod as she rode him up and down.

"Take me, oh this is the best, take me, Kal-El, pinch my nipples, make me yours."

Kal allowed Emma to ride him, the older blonde showing immense energy as she bounced him up and down. That position, while wonderful to see Emma's beautiful bouncing breasts in his face, he decided that an entirely new position

He pulled completely out of her and Emma was now down on her hands and knees. He hovered over her hot entrance and Emma closed her eyes.

She moaned as he filled her once again, this time fucking her from behind. Kal grabbed Emma's breasts and that caused her to moan.

His firm grip all over her tits, caused her pussy to close on him. Her walls contracted around him as she felt another orgasm.

"That's right, I'm yours," Emma breathed as their minds linked, experiencing the pleasure. "Oh, conquer my ass Kal-El, you know you want to."

Kal was not going to deny such a request but he was going to make Emma wait for it, long for it, he was going to make the busty blonde beg for it. He sped up his thrusts into her inner chambers, working her over.

His hands clamped down onto her breasts and he leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "You want it in your ass."

"Yes, yes, please, yes," she whimpered with Kal thrusting into her even more deeply than ever before.

"Be careful what you wish for?" Kal asked as he pulled out of her pussy, his cock dripping from her juices. It was nice and lubricated for the next invasion. "You just might…."

Kal plunged his hard cock into her ass in one fell swoop. It felt so tight in her.

"Get it."

"Ooooh," Emma breathed, she felt a bit of pain but her own senses dulled it quickly. Kal held onto her hips, his penis going deep into her backside. The pleasure increased with each thrust, the blonde tightening her anal region around him.

Kal was sure to pay attention to her pussy as well, fingering it at super speed. He blew the telepath's mind, which was a feat to itself, working her hot walls, manipulating his fingers in and out of her. She whined as she humped his hand.

Emma enjoyed getting it from both barrels and Kal's large cock rammed up her ass indicated that she would not be able to sit right for the next week. Did she find herself really caring? Not at the slightest, not at the slightest. The blonde could feel all twelve inches bury himself up her ass, working her over and over again, cupping her amazing tits from behind.

"Harder," Kal whispered and he felt Emma's pussy go extremely tight around his fingers. He used his other hand to roam her body, causing pure sexual electricity to flow through her.

"As hard as you can manage without killing me."

Kal had good control and he worked Emma's tight ass over. The blonde's eyes flashed with an immense amount of pleasure and he lifted his hand up, his fingers soaked in her juices. Greedily, the blonde took them, sucking his fingers clean with every drop of the clear cum.

Kal sped himself up, a blur as he hammered Emma's ass. He was getting closer and closer to the climax and her moans were not exactly causing him to hold back. His balls tightened with the fury as he pummeled her ass.

Emma collapsed back on the bed, drool coming from her mouth and her nipples got even stiffer as Kal hammered her ass. His balls really were heavy with their juicy delightful cum.

He planted a thick load into Emma's ass, causing the blonde to lose it and cum all over the sheets herself.

Kal smiled at a job well done, his juicy white cum flowing from Emma's tantalizing ass.

* * *

Natasha Romanov bit the bullet, walked in ,and prepared to do this with the sheer determination that always etched on her face. She was going to be honest, talking to Nick Fury was always an intimidating prospect even during the best of times, when you had good news. Talking to him during the fiasco that was that last mission, well…..one could consider this to be one of the toughest things that she ever had to do as a spy.

That was a long list that seemed to grow with each minute that she was with SHIELD. She could hear Fury wrapping up a conversation with someone. She could have sworn that she saw Abigail Brand on the view screen, she knew that SWORD was tasked with all extra-terrestrial travel.

"Agent Romanov," Fury said, without turning his back to the screen, at least not yet. Natasha swore that he did that sometimes just to psyche people out. Slowly, the Director of SHIELD turned around to face the spy.

"HYDRA base have been cleared out, but Viper and her bodyguard have escaped…..although her little toy was taken off my our alien friend," Natasha said and Fury looked her over. "And there was another one in the ship."

"Did you uncover any part of the ship?"

"No, Commander Fury, I didn't….they activated some kind of self-destruct sequence and they took something from the ship," Natasha said, rubbing her shoulder for a second. She did get knocked around by that Wolverine Female mini-me. "And they've cloned Wolverine….she's…"

"Yes, I read your reporter, I know," Fury said gruffly, to say this was a problem put things mildly. "This is a mission that's not going to be resolved easily. It's worse than I thought."

"There are two of them now, well three if you go by the fact of the confirmed sighting of the one eighteen years ago," Natasha said and Fury looked at his top spy. "So what do you….."

"I stand by my previous orders, do what you can get information out of him," Fury said, feeling like this was out of his depth but he refused to concede despite that. He was Nick Fury, he ran SHIELD, and their job was to deal with those situations that were out of their depths. "Someone like that, he has to have a weakness somewhere and we're going to find out what."

"You know considering that he just treated two SHIELD vehicles like they were ping-pong balls…..I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't have a weakness," Natasha said, she had seen him handle those vehicles with her own two eyes.

"Yes, I got the damage report," Fury said, not happy that those state of the art vehicles were damage. He was going to send that kid the bill…..if he ever found him that was. "You know better than most how to get into the mind of someone and sees what makes them tick."

"Yes," Natasha said, she had been replaying that moment in her mind with constant frequency and it was taking her mind to some very interesting places.

Not to mention some very erotic and taboo places but the Black Widow had to focus, now was not the time to have such thoughts.

"SWORD has leads, here they are," Fury said, handing Natasha the file folder. The spy smiled. "And as for the Hellfire Club…..we believe that they could be behind this."

"We haven't been able to tie them for anything," Natasha said, thinking about the long term investigation of the Hellfire Club. There was some heavy changes of regime over the past few years.

"Kal Shaw is the supposed new Black King of the Hellfire Club, after the previous one died," Fury said to Natasha, and the redhead nodded. "He hasn't been seen in public once, but I'm sure that you could find a way to get him to talk. He might know something about this, perhaps more than you think."

"What if they're one and the same?" Natasha asked and Fury gruffly nodded his head.

"Don't think that I haven't thought about that, Agent Romanov," Fury said as he walked over, seeing the news. Nothing that was a concern for SHIELD. "But theories are useless…"

"Understood," Natasha said, taking her leave with the information. She wondered what they would have to do now. The redhead had a lot to think about in a very short time. He hinted that there was no way SHIELD was going to be able to hold and she wondered if she should argue about such a thing.

Soon she would find out, that much was for sure. The redhead slipped forward, and prepared for her investigation to continue. If she got close to the club where high ranking members of the Hellfire Club hung out, then she was closer to figuring out what happened.

Fury wanted answers, well she would get them for him, by any means necessary.

* * *

"So, we're going to release her," Kara said, looking at the girl who was currently in stasis, this dark haired female that attacked both her and Kal.

"She's just as much of a prisoner of them as you were," Selene said and Kara raised an eyebrow but perception set into the blonde.

"Even more a prisoner come to think of it," Kara said and Kal sat off to herself, as did Emma, Lara, and Amara.

They had to release her, because she would be a potentially useful ally. But they weren't being stupid. In case things went pear shaped, they had a plan that would take her down.

"Okay, are you ready?" Lara asked, all she had to do was flip the switch and open the tank. The ice Kal put around her already melted.

"Yes, do it," Selene said, preparing herself and she inclined her head to Emma. Emma confirmed that she had her orders.

"I have her mind locked, so far it's dormant, I will let you know the thoughts that come from her mind."

The tank clicked up and opened up, with Kal watching her. The girl's eyes slowly opened, with Emma giving them a report.

"Her thoughts are confused, feral, untamed, but she's not attacking us, yet," Emma said and that was a relief to all of them.

"Good, but keep standing by," Lara said and she could see the girl's eyes flash over towards them, looking at them in confusion.

"Not hostile, but they have a chance to be that way soon," Emma amended and the girl's eyes fixed on them, with razor sharp focus. The dark haired girl took half of a step forward but she collapsed onto the ground.

"Relax, it's fine," Lara said as she leaned down and the girl's head looked up.

"Where am I?"

"You're on the island of Nova-Roma," Amara said to the girl and the two dark haired girls stared each other down. Things were starting to become intense from both sides of the equations. "And you're safe, and away from HYDRA."

"I'm never free from them," the girl argued, protest dripping from her every word as she rubbed the back of her head.

"We removed the implant from your head, you should be able to think a bit more clearly now," Lara said and the girl nodded, dropping almost to one knee. "You might feel a little bit fuzzy."

"Thank you," she said, and she meant that from the bottom of her heart. Kal stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kal-El from Krypton."

"They tried to have me kill you," she said, a small amount of remorse going through her eyes. "You froze me solid and brought me here."

"I did what I had to do," Kal said but she held up one hand, although her motions were a bit shaky and stunted.

"Don't apologize, you did what you had to do," she said and she rubbed the back of her head. "I would have done the same or worse….and no one would have faulted you if you would have done worse."

"I know you wouldn't fault us, but…..you were being used by HYDRA, used as a weapon, as some kind of attack dog," Kal whispered to her and she nodded after a second, looking him over. Once again, there was normally an urge to attack but it was gone, well mostly gone.

There were whispers, faint ones, that were echoes of her conditioning but she was sure that it would pass after all.

"Yes, I can see it," the girl said taking a step forward but she was weak. Lara drew her up a chair and allowed her to sink down into it. The healing factor was something that cancelled out a lot of pain but she had just been through a major medical procedure. So she was not completely with it. "And I see….that you saved me."

"So do you have a name?" Amara asked, unable to prevent the question from slipping from her mouth. To be fair, it was a fair question.

The girl's jaw was a bit more sore but she managed to spit out a statement. "They called me X-23, that was my project name. I was based off of the original Weapon X project, but there were many failed attempts to replicate it. At least that's what was my understanding."

"Yes, that's your project codename," Selene said, she had been aware of that project and she had met the original Weapon X. Then again, as long as she lived and as long as he had been running around, it would have been difficult not to meet up with him. "But that's not your real name."

"Yeah, didn't they give you a name, other than that….someone, anyone?" Kara asked, feeling sorry for the girl. Living in a lab and being conditioned to be an attack dog must have sucked.

"You don't have to remember, if you don't want to, but it would help us….it seems a kind of bit impersonal to call you X-23," Kal said and the girl offered him a shadow of a smile, a sad shadow of a smile but one never the less.

"Yes….there was a woman….she was the one who took care of me when I was created, although HYDRA had her killed when she outlived her usefulness," the girl said remorsefully and she could tell that the group read that as that HYDRA made her kill the woman that was for all intents and purposes her mother. "She called me….Laura….her name was Sarah Kinney."

"Then Laura Kinney, that's who you are," Kal said firmly, grabbing the girl and she looked him in the face. "I think that you need to lie down for a little bit."

"Yes," Laura said, normally she didn't need sleep.

"We'll run some more tests when you feel better to make sure that you don't have any side effects," Lara added and Laura nodded, that was most agreeable for her.

"Thank you," she said, getting up to her feet and walking off.

* * *

Charles Xavier, the founder of the X-Men, sat underneath the machine known as Cerebro. There were mutants, there were humans, and then there were other heroes that were empowered by alternate means, such as the Fantastic Four. He could see them all on the screen. After the recent battles with Magneto, things had been quiet but the Master of Magetism was never one to leave things quiet.

"Any luck, Charles?"

A blue furry, but kind faced man, wearing glasses, along with a white button up t-shirt and slacks entered the Cerebro chapter. His name was Henry McCoy, his friends called him Hank, but he was also known by his code name, Beast"

"Not yet, my old friend, I did pick up two strange energy signatures earlier…"

"Could it be the mysterious visitor from above that seems to be rumored as the savior of New York?" Hank asked and Charles frowned.

"Yes, I thought so, he's not a mutant but at the same time, he's a person of interest, he doesn't register underneath the usual classification systems of Cerebro," Xavier said, sighing and then adding another point, almost as an afterthought. "And furthermore, his thought patterns, I can't even pick up on them, nor can I pick up on those of his companion."

"So there is more than one of them," Beast said, wide eyed at the very thought of it. Then again, he always thought that there might be intelligent life out there.

"I'm sure…..I'm sure we're not the only ones who have detected him, we know SHIELD has their ways of finding out things before they should," Xavier said, looking at the screen.

Beast held the newspaper in his hand, there were details about the mysterious vigilante, who had rescued a bus full of children from a psychotic man named Kassady earlier this week. Norman Osborn gave a quote, saying that such do-gooders prevented the police from doing their jobs. Then again, Osborn's business practices tended to be shady at best, but that was neither here nor there.

"Anything interesting in the paper?"

Hank was quick to reply to Xavier's question. "Nothing other than the usual fluff pieces. At least nothing to be too concerned about."

"Right, I had thought not but we must make sure," Xavier said, remaining fairly calm all things considered as he tried to lock on the source. "Cerebro is not picking up a very strong signal and you know that Erik will have his own methods in tracking down this young man."

"Yes, that goes without saying," Beast answered, folding his arms but the door opened up.

A tall female with white hair and chocolate skin entered the room. She had piercing blue eyes. The material of her outfit stretched around her body, giving her an extremely regal appearance. A pair of D-Cup breasts stood up and she had an amazing ass as well, in addition to long legs. She was in her early twenties.

"Ororo, what seems to be the problem?" Xavier asked, one of his X-Men being so distressed.

"It's Jean," Ororo said in a frantic voice and Xavier turned his wheelchair around and followed Ororo out of the room, knowing that explanations would come soon enough. Jean's powers had been…..well they had a lot of scary untapped potential and she had the potential to be stronger than Xavier.

And such powers could potentially overwhelm a mind so young as well.

* * *

Emma Frost heard a very strong psychic impulse as she sat on the beach at the edge of the island. She was dressed in a white tight bikini that barely contained her assets. Kara wore a red bikini, about as skimpy but she didn't quite grow into the assets that Emma had. Amara wore a green bikini, barely covering what needed to be covered.

"Argh," Emma grumbled as she could feel her head about ready to collapse on itself and Kal rushed over, he was about ready to join the girls but Emma's distress call had put the stop onto any beach fun that they could have.

"What is it?" Kal asked and Emma shook her head. The blonde remained calm, but there was an undercurrent of annoyance that flowed through her eyes. She kept rubbing her temples, taking a long deep breath.

"I'll let you know when my headache goes away," Emma said, getting up to her feet. She picked up the robe that she packed to the beach and slipped it on. "It's something that Selene needs to know about…..something that she wanted me to keep an eye out for, for a long time."

Kal understood immediately, his mouth hanging halfway open. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

Emma nodded in agreement. "Yes, Kal, today's the day."

The duo walked forward side by side, with Amara and Kara following. Kara decided to take Amara underneath her arm and Kal lifted up Emma, as the group flew up to the tower. Such urgent news meant that they needed a more urgent way to travel.

The quartet dropped down and Kal reached on the office door, knocking on it.

"Enter," Selene said in her usual regal voice and the group entered, to see Lara and Julianna tied up, against the wall, bound and gagged.

' _Must be Tuesday,'_ Amara thought, without even blinking at seeing her mother and Kal's mother in bondage.

Selene was dressed in a more skimpier version in her Hellfire club attire, it barely contained what it needed to contain. How that was possible?

"Selene, it's happened," Emma said to the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. She had a good reason why she nearly broke up Selene's usual Tuesday orgy.

"The Phoenix?" Selene asked and Kara's eyes widened for a second. She had heard rumors about this mythical creature, it's influence went even to Krypton. It's sister entity was the Flamebird, her friend, Thara Ak-Var was obsessed learning about that.

"Yes, the Phoenix," Emma confirmed as Selene regrettably released Lara and Julianna from their bonds.

"We're going to have to postpone this for today."

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Phoenix Rises

"Jean, Jean, Jean?"

Saying her name three times in sequence did not make Jean Grey come out of her room, Xavier, Beast, and Storm stood on the outside, joined by Cyclops.

"She's not alright, is she professor?" Cyclops asked and Xavier shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't delay this any longer than I want to but Jean's mind, it's been captured by an entity known as the Phoenix Force," Xavier reported to the group and they stood, their mouths opened, aghast. "She tapped into this cosmic entity at Birth…..older than time itself."

"Can you control it?" Cyclops asked and Storm looked at him before opening her mouth.

"I think that it's Jean's to control," Storm said, phrasing what she said as half of a question, half of a statement.

"You're correct Ororo, it is, "Xavier said and he tried to lock his mind into Jean. Her door was shut tightly.

"Maybe I should blast it open?" Cyclops asked, cracking his knuckles. He pushed his visor which stopped his eye beams from going off all of the time.

"Scott, it will do more harm than good, the Phoenix might perceive any attack like that as a threat," Xavier replied and Scott hung his head. He prepared to do what he could right now and the other X-Men showed up.

The first was a female in her early twenties, with purple hair and alluring purple eyes. She was dressed in a skin tight suit that clung to every curve of her body and it showed her shapely ass. She was Elizabeth Braddock, better known as Psylocke.

"I feel it, it's….it's strong, the Phoenix is angry, it's in a cage," Psylocke said, she felt her head split as three more members of the team showed up following her.

"So what's the damage, Chuck?"

This statement was said by a man with dark hair and side burns. He was dressed in a black jacket, white top, and jeans. He talked in a gruff voice. His name was Logan but he was better known as Wolverine.

"The power of the Phoenix would have destroyed Jean if I allowed it to go untamed but recent stresses….the battles with the Brotherhood, it caused a dam to break like that."

"Caged….you locked it away?"

"I know, I tried to exercise my options and knew that this day would come but I had no idea that it would come this soon," Xavier said, addressing Ororo.

"So, is she going to be pissed off at you when she comes out?" a young man with brown hair dressed in a white top and jeans asked.

"Not exactly the terminology I would have used Bobby, but in essence, yes."

Xavier was about ready to call for Jean once more but it turned out that he did not have to, rather he could hear her echoing voice.

' _You will not trap me any longer. I am free, do you hear me? I AM FREE!'_

' _Am I speaking to the Phoenix or am I speaking to Jean Grey?'_ Xavier asked, waiting for the answer but he had a feeling that he would regret hearing it in due time.

' _We are but one in the same, Charles Xavier, no thanks to you!'_

"Look, you're going to hurt Jean so…."

BAM!

Xavier flew back halfway across the hallway. Psylocke jumped in, using her telekinetic powers to stop Xavier's wheelchair from flying out of the window. He suffered from a severe form of vertigo.

"No, I'm not going to hurt Jean, that's all on you," Jean said. Her red hair flowed freely as energy glowed around her, her golden eyes like slits. Everything that was not nailed down and some stuff that was lifted off of the ground, and she was dressed in a red shirt and red pants. Her amazing bust and her tight ass was displayed in this outfit and she wore no shoes. "The Phoenix will be powerful….."

"Let her go," Logan said but Jean stopped him in mid air.

"You can heal from anything physically, but what about mentally?" Jean asked and Logan gave a pained grunt as a psychic explosion rendered out in the back of his head.

Iceman tried to freeze her but Jean lifted her hand. The ice melted right before it hit her body.

"Jean, we don't want to hurt you," Ororo said in an anxious voice but assimilating with the Phoenix Powers had caused her to lose sense of her sanity.

"No, Ororo, I don't want to hurt you either but….I'm afraid I have no choice if you don't let me find him," Jean said, her eyes once again glowing with power.

"Jean, this isn't you!" Cyclops yelled but Jean blocked his optic blast with her hand and sent it flying back at him, knocking him down on his ass.

"You don't know at all, do you Cyclops?" Jean asked, her eyes glowing as she blew the top of the Xavier Institute off. "I will find him!"

"Who will you find Jean, who will you find?" Betsy asked but that was a question that fell on deaf ears.

"The one that I've been destined to be with all of this time," Jean chorused and she vanished into a bright light, the Phoenix extending her wings as she disappeared into the night.

Charles Xavier was not going to lie, he had a problem, and it was imperative that he tracked down Jean before it was too late.

* * *

"Since as long as I can remember, I've been searching for the Phoenix Force and it has been searching for someone to use as its vessel so it can continue to flourish," Selene concluded, the explanation mostly for Kara and Laura who were new to the party and thus didn't know what was going on. "Throughout the centuries, there have been many who have held the Phoenix Force but not for long. The abilities have burned out the holders mentally, physically, and emotionally."

"And the reason for this is that the Phoenix has not located its one true mate," Emma added, curling her hand underneath her chin, deep in thought. Her eyes locked onto Kal's in a significant manner and Kal smiled.

"You think it's me."

"Well let's just say that bonding with the holder of the Phoenix Force is intense and would reduce most men who aren't super powered to ashes," Emma said and she placed her hand on Kal's cheek.

"And Kal, you're not one who avoids the heat," Amara said, with a smile. The two of them shared some kind of inside joke between the two of them.

"Okay, you've got me convinced," Kal said and he could see the image in Emma's mind as she projected it to her. "So, would it be an extremely bad pun if I said that she was hot?"

"Yes, it would but it was accurate," Emma said, waiting for Selene to inform them what was up. The Black Queen of the Hellfire Club paused and gave her honest assessment.

"I have a feeling that the usual suspects will see the kind of energy spike," Selene said and Kal proceeded to say them.

"SHIELD, HYDRA, the X-Men….."

"The Brotherhood," Amara chimed in, they could not discount them.

"I was just getting onto that," Kal said, and he could feel something in the air.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked and Emma smiled, she could tell that it would be a bad thing to interrupt Kal when he was so intently focused.

"It's the Phoenix Force, honey, it's locked onto Kal, it's calling out for him, and I think that soon the holder will meet," Emma said but the thought patterns were still erratic. "Xavier sees things too narrowly, he can't look in anything but black and white and….well the results is this mess."

"We're not going to bungle this one like we did the last one," Kal said firmly and Amara nodded firmly by his side.

"The question is, are you ready to go out in the field?" Emma asked and Laura opened her mouth. "For all the right reasons and not because you have an ax to grind with HYDRA."

"I'm ready," Laura said and there was a chilling tone in her voice. She was not completely healed from her ordeal with HYDRA and what they did with her. They called her a thing, a weapon, something that they could scrap and dispose of if they failed.

"Primary objective is to capture the Phoenix Force," Emma reminded her. "Her life is on the line if the force burns her out."

"Most users have been burned out before the time they are twenty five," Amara chimed in, Selene had only lectured her long and often enough about the Phoenix Force that the facts were burned into the back of her head.

"I know that this one is quite young, no older than eighteen," Emma said, trying to get a thought pattern. "Which means we have to deal with the Phoenix Force coupled with teenage hormones….."

"What's wrong with teenage hormones?" Kara asked.

"Well let's just put it this way, if you catch an Earth female at a bad time of the month, they turn into a rampaging monster, and with the Phoenix Force," Emma said and there was a lengthy pause. "Kryptonians don't have to deal with that particular thing, do they?"

"No, we've passed that thousands of years ago," Lara said, perfectly aware of what Emma was talking about.

"Surely you are the sufficiently advanced race then," Emma said, crossing her arms and a smile spread over her face. "But we need to focus, she would be calling out for you especially Kal-El."

"Why doesn't she come to the island, though?" Kara asked and Kal was the one that answered it for her.

"She might not be able to properly control her powers, so she's drifting around aimlessly."

"Kal is correct," Selene inputted. She knew that she would meet Xavier soon, who would like to reclaim his chosen one's conquest. She wondered if Xavier was as idealistic as she remembered.

"She's close but….."

One of the metal gates outside of the palace shook and a scanner had a large spike of magnetic energy on it.

"Magnetism," Lara whispered and it was obvious that the Phoenix was not the only one that was in proximity.

"And the Brotherhood throws their hat into the ring."

* * *

"I'm not sure what that is, but it looks like high levels of Cosmic radiation!" Abigail Brand said at the SWORD observatory and Carol stood next to her. "That's enough fire power to knock out a small country."

"That's….."

"I don't know what that is, but I'm sure that I could be able to find someone who does," Abigail said as she got on the line. Nick Fury's face popped up on the view screen.

"So, you saw the same cosmic energy signature that SHIELD picked up?" Fury asked and Abigail nodded. "I was trying to get ahold of Reed Richards, he would be like a kid in a candy store for something like this but….he's out of range, along with the rest of his team."

"Well, we're just going to have to make do without him," Abigail said and she tracked it. "It came from….."

"Around the area of the Xavier Institute," Fury concluded for her. "It's a hot spot, given Xavier taking in mutants. Speaking of a dam that's going to break before too long. SHIELD might not be able to keep the peace for long and certain people in Washington are pushing for higher regulation of mutants. Kelly is trying to push through a bill that would create the Mutant Response Division and Osborn is willing to fund it."

"Osborn has his own agenda….."

"Osborn would like to have my job if he could manage it, he's obsessed with controlling everything, and he holds most of the big time government contracts, either him or Luthor," Fury ranted, but Osborn had been around a lot longer. "But that's beside the point, if this is some kind of high powered mutant, than….."

"We'll deal with it as it comes," Carol said, and she knew that now was the day where she would have had to get out on the field. "But it could be alien."

"It might have had something to do with something else that came down with that meteor shower fifteen years ago, there have been a lot of people popping up on the gifted index that have exhibited powers that have lived in proximity to where the meteors touched down," Fury rattled off without taking a breath. "Not natural born mutants for they were not born with the gift."

"I see," Abigail said and Carol nodded.

"And SHIELD has a few of them locked deep underground but there is a new freak popping up every week," Fury said. "These meteor freaks could be valuable if in the right hands. HYDRA knows about the powers that the meteors could exhibit. We managed to liberate a fair quantity of it from the base and are testing it right now."

Fury sighed and switched tactics.

"Never mind that, we have this cosmic catastrophe to worry about."

"You're telling me," Abigail muttered but she caught something else. It was a bleep on the screen, it didn't last for a near second but she got it.

"Magnetic pulse nearly knocked communications off line but we've got back up," Fury said and he paused, the screen got fuzzy on his end, just like it got fuzzy on his end. "Are you still there, Brand?"

"Yeah, I'm still there," Abigail said but the communication equipment was making some funny noises. "It's almost like he's trying to get our attention this time."

"He wants the world to know that he's there, especially with Kelly running his mouth every other day about mutants," Fury said, he wanted to put a muzzle on that dog but the problem was that there were a few more people who supported Kelly's aims. And Fury had other battles to fight, with HYDRA's recent activities. They might have cut off one head with the recent mission but in true fashion, two more grew.

"I'm on my way down to investigate the Xavier Institute disturbance," Carol said, despite her powers, she was packed with a small arsenal.

"Fact finding only, remember," Abigail warned her and Carol raised her eyebrow. "I don't want you to get in way over your head and I'll have to bail you out."

"I know and with Magneto….."

"Cal for back up if you run into him and….."

Carol nodded, she got the message loud and clear. This wasn't her first dance. She had been investigating the mysterious visitor from the stars a lot over recent years but he was like chasing a phantom.

Perhaps this mission would give her new perspective and further inspiration. There was only one way to tell.

The blonde boarded the ship and it was off to Earth.

A worker in the shadows smiled and pulled up a communication channel. "They got your message."

"Excellent, stand by for further instructions."

It was time to use SWORD's resources to track the Phoenix Force and Raven Darkholme, better known as Mystique only had to take out Agent Brand and she would be one step closer.

* * *

Magneto watched from the sky, he knew that they would come here soon and half of the work was done for him. His fellow Brotherhood of Mutant libratation members stood next to him. There was the beautiful but dangerous Scarlet Witch, who happened to be his daughter, Wanda Maximoff. No one knew not to mess with her or they would suffer his wrath. Her dark curls hung down her head, as the nineteen year old female looked into the sky. Her costume fit nicely against her body, crimson and the thigh high boots were an added touch.

His son, Pietro, was someone who Magneto wished to keep under foot at all times. Leaving him run around on his own caused problems for he moved about as fast as he thought and he didn't think things through. The other members of the Brotherhood, Pyro, Toad, and Blob, were grunts, ready to destroy them. Pyro could control fire, Toad could leap high and use acidtic substances that he secreted from his mouth, and nothing could move the Blob.

"He's coming," Wanda said calmly as she looked into the sky and she could see the X-Jet coming.

"Not made of metal, they're learning," Magneto said and he turned to Toad. "There's more than one way to bring them down though. Aim wisely."

"Right boss man," Toad said as he reared his head back and spat a disgusting green substance that latched onto the side of the windshield. The plane was about ready to crash.

Inside the plane, Scott tried to steer the plane but no matter what, he couldn't steer correctly.

"I'm trying to steer it but…."

"The Brotherhood have found another way to bring us down," Logan grumbled about ready to pop his claws but there was no way down, no easy way down anyway.

"Guess we're going to have to try for the best landing," Iceman suggested, creating a ramp which allowed them to move down.

Magneto stood in front of the Brotherhood and Cyclops got down to face them.

"I have no reason to fight you X-Men, we are all brothers and sisters in the ongoing war," Magneto said and Logan grunted.

"Yeah right, because you just had our plane almost crashed for the hell of it," Logan said and Magneto looked at him with a sinister flicker of light going through his eyes.

"I felt like it would get your attention."

Logan moved forward and Magneto flickered his wrist. The mutant lifted off of the ground and his arms and legs snapped back. He was held in place.

"So do you wish to talk or brutishly attack me?"

"If you aren't here to attack, then why are you here?" Ororo asked, adopting a calm and even approach. The winds were blowing but she kept herself calm.

"My dear, Storm, it's just a matter of working together to neutralize a threat, but naturally Charles knows that I know about young Miss Grey and her gifts," Magneto said in a calm voice and he averted his eyes to the Brotherhood. His gaze said one thing.

"Do nothing unless they do."

"Yeah….."

"He locked away her gifts, Charles both seeks to understand the limitations of our kind but he also fears what he may learn and what he may learn is that we are more evolved than humans than even I previously thought," Magneto said, keeping his gaze on the X-Men. He was an inch away from putting Wolverine into the ground should he try something but so far so good. At least no attack.

"We just want to help Jean and bring her safely back home," Cyclops said and Wanda decided to pipe in.

"Where is her home?"

"It's with the X-Men…"

"I'm sure that she thinks that you've helped her but with your actions, you're going to put her inside another cage," Wanda said with a smile. She knew what it was like to have her powers caged. "Don't think that I don't understand how you work."

"We're wasting time," Logan growled, Cyclops whipped around and his gaze penetrated Logan, without the optic blast.

"This is a cozy little gathering, isn't it?"

The X-Men and the Brotherhood turned around to see Selene standing there. Logan recognized her, having run into the woman more than a handful of times during his life time.

"You?" Logan growled but Selene lifted her hand up.

"Yes, Logan, but I think you'd remember the folly of attacking me, and I've brought someone that has been dying to meet you," Selene whispered and she stepped back. "Laura, meet the man who graciously gave his DNA to allow your existence."

Logan saw as the female dressed in a tight black top and black leather pants extended forward.

"What did they do to you, kid?" Logan asked and Laura smiled.

"Trust me, Wolverine, there are things that you don't want to know," Laura said and Kal dropped down beside Laura and Selene, with Kara and Amara showing up as well. It was a three way stand off and things could get ugly before too long.

"I think that it was long overdue that we all met face to face."

* * *

"You were the one who came down to Earth all of those years ago," Xavier said, as he was brought off of the plane and he looked at the young man. One thing was for sure, he was not a mutant. "And you are….the mysterious vigilante that has been causing trouble for a lot of people in New York."

"Everyone needs a hobby."

"Your attacks….I have to say that they're brutal," Xavier said to the man. "And you are using your powers….."

"We're really not going to go down this road, are we, Xavier?" Selene asked as she stared down the leader of the X-Men. Things were calm and secure, at least for now. With the Brotherhood and the X-Men, everything could and would get hostile in a hurry. "Kal-El is doing more to protect the world than you and your X-Men do. All you do is sit around and preach about maintaining peace. But you know it will never come."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself….."

"And you aren't much better," Selene said, counteracting Magneto's words. "You and your Brotherhood, they have done nothing but become a hinderance. It is lucky that you have some value, both of you groups, or the Hellfire Club would dispose of you."

"You really think that you can stop all of us," Pietro said and he rushed forward but Kal was quicker, and he knocked him down to the ground.

"Yes, we can," Kal said and he smiled. "Someone as slow as you are should really know better than to pick your battles."

"Slow….I'll say….slow….."

"Look, you should be on the right side," Cyclops said and Kal looked at him, shaking his head. "The X-Men can help people like you fit in in this world…"

"Yeah, you're doing quite a job fitting in, aren't you?" Kara snapped as she looked over them. "I've read about the battles between the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Do you know that Senate wants to pass a bill that will hunt down all mutants? You're just making things worse by being pushovers that you're rolling over. We have power, we should lead humans down a road of enlightenment."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"We should not use our powers to manipulate, we cannot be like them….."

"Charles, you speak of a folly, we are not like them, for we are superior to them," Magneto said and he stared Kal down. "I think that someone who can humble my son is worthy of association with my Brotherhood and you are the leader that mutants deserve."

"I can be a leader but I will not lead by following someone like you," Kal said as he stared down Magneto.

"Remember Erik, obsess over those who oppress you for long, you become like them," Selene said to him. "You are no better than someone like Shaw."

Magneto could feel rage boil through him when compared to that monster. Selene was well aware of the nerve that she struck.

"We should just calm down, we're all dealing with the same crisis, a power that could destroy us all," Ororo said and Kal smiled.

"Well said, not surprising that you're the leader of the X-Men."

Cyclops had his mouth hanging open for a few seconds and he nearly was about ready to stammer that he was the leader. He got a warning look from Xavier and a subconscious thought to be quiet.

A loud explosion resounded and Jean appeared in midair above the group.

"Wow," Kara whispered, she was impressed by the power. It was both scary and slightly erotic as well.

"I have searched throughout this world to find my true mate to stabilize my powers," Jean whispered. "Both the Phoenix Force and Jean Grey require someone who is strong, someone who is her equal."

"Jean snap out of it!" Cyclops yelled but Jean looked past him and turned to Kal-El.

"And I see my soul mate right here," Jean whispered, as all three groups were frozen in time. "Do not worry, they are not harmed. They exist outside of the pull of time for I froze the world except for the two of us."

"Impressive," Kal said with a smile.

"That's only scratching the surface of the Phoenix Force," Jean whispered, grabbing Kal around the arm. "Shall we?"

"After you my dear lady."

Both of them vanished in a burst of fire, they were going to have a discussion. Both drawn to their powers and their strength.

Seconds later, the three groups unfrozen, no time had passed but Jean and Kal were gone.

**To Be Continue.**


	11. Bonding

Kal-El of Krypton knew power, he understood power, and what he stood before here was the personification of all things that were power. Even the Last Son of Krypton felt a rush of energy as he stood before Jean Grey, the avatar of the Phoenix Force.

"Do not deny me, I'm sure you've been thinking about this moment for a very long time," Jean whispered, excited at the prospect as much herself. Both the Phoenix and Jean Grey, they were excited.

"Yes, the thought did cross my mind more than once, but you see I'm not denying it, and anything you want, I will not deny you," Kal said, placing his hand on Jean's hair. There was no mistaking about it, powers or not, she was a pretty sexy woman.

With the powers, she was the definition of white hot, pun completely intended. The redhead's smoldering gaze looked over every inch of Kal's body and her tongue trailed over the edge of her lips. The look that she was giving him, that was a look that would cause most men to become hard and this man of steel was no exception.

"For thousands of years, the Phoenix Force has jumped from avatar to avatar, and some of those avatars have been on your native Krypton," Jean continued with a smoldering smolder smile on her face and she traced the crest on Kal's shirt, the silver letter "S". "Of course, there was one problem, no matter how often we tried throughout the multiverse, we could not find someone who could experience our gifts in all of their glory, all of our splender. Thus the holders of the Phoenix Force burned out."

"That's a shame….."

"But each brought their own contributions to the table and caused the Phoenix Force to grow in knowledge," Jean whispered and she absent mindedly slipped Kal's jacket off of his shoulders, revealing his muscles. They just were not for show either, despite his powers, he really worked out to get the results that he wanted. "Knowledge is power and power will bring us to this point now, Kal-El of Krypton."

"Yes, I seek…"

"The one thing that the Phoenix Force has never felt, outside of the past memories of some of its holders, is true intimate despite," she whispered, rubbing Kal's neck now from behind. "You see, there have been those who have been with the holders of the Phoenix Force. Unfortunately they didn't get too far before they suffered the consequences."

"What….."

"Power is not something that many can sustain, the Climax would have destroyed them, but no one made it that far," Jean said, and Kal's shirt was completely of this body. "You and I are very much alike."

"Gods wrapped in mortal flesh," Kal said to her and Jean smiled.

"Excellent, this is much easier if you accept your power."

Jean Grey, the Phoenix, both two parts of the same package, were extremely pleased with the young man ahead of them.

Kal did have a question and he could not resist it. "Where are we?"

"I do not wish to burn out sentient life in a whole by making love to you in the initial station of bonding, because it can be intense," Jean told him. "We are inside the White-Hot Room, the one place in the universe that can sustain this initial bonding process."

"Fascinating….."

"The energies of the universe and the energies of the Phoenix Force reside here, we can make this place anything that we want to make it," Jean whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around Kal's waist and pulled him in. She worked the buckle of his pants down, a smoldering smile on her face as she looked up at him. "And what I want to make of this place is…..the place where we commence our union, and join together. Where Jean Grey can accept the Phoenix Force without fear of being burned out."

"So, this is just some kind of kinky threesome, right?" Kal asked and Jean smiled. "Trust me, I don't have any problem."

"Yes, I see you have no problems with taboo of any sort, as you should not, for it is a useless human concept that has no bearings on an overly powerful being such as yourself," Jean whispered, stroking his abdomen area and then reaching down a bit lower. "And you are well gifted to pleasure many women and they will in turn give you much pleasure. You will change the world Kal-El but together, we can change the universe."

Jean dropped to her knees, flames surrounding her robes which shredded in an erotic action. Every single curve of her athletic body was seen and that got Kal even harder. Her green eyes popped up at him as she was down on her knees, about ready to service him.

* * *

Kal grunted as he placed his hands on the back of Jean's hair. Her mouth guided its way through his thick phallus and he closed his eyes, as her tight mouth wrapped around his long hard pole. The last son of Krypton could feel the heat rise around the two of them.

Jean hummed hungrily, working her lips around his tool. The redhead pulled cues from Kal's mind of what he wanted and that caused his pleasure to spike through the roof.

Her hand slowly raised up and cupped his balls. That caused him to nail her forcefully in the mouth.

' _Don't worry, Kal-El, anything that you can give me, I can take, don't hold back,'_ Jean said, her mouth working around his throbbing manhood. The Last Son of Krypton clutched onto the side of her face and kept working himself into her.

All twelve inches pushed down her throat as he could feel a heat inside her mouth.

' _Just wait until it's inside me, love,'_ Jean thought, the Phoenix Fire burning the rest of Kal's clothes off, leaving him completely naked.

Jean was pleased and pleased at how his hands roamed her flesh, running it all over her. Her breasts fit his hands perfectly.

Kal continued to hungrily explore the tasty flesh and he rammed his cock into Jean's mouth but she pulled out.

"I tasted you, I think that it's time that you got what I had to offer," Jean whispered to him, her pussy tingling with excitement.

Kal agreed with that, parting Jean's superhot thighs and he placed his tongue deep between her legs. Her whimpering escalated to a new level.

She recaptured his cock into her mouth, sucking on it. The popping sounds her hot mouth made caused Kal to work into her.

' _Damn, she tastes so good, like life itself,'_ Kal said, sucking up the nectar. Jean's mouth worked its wonders on him and encouraged him to return the favor in kind, eating her out. His balls throbbed but he was not about to hold off.

Jean could tell that most men would have been finished off in a few seconds with the intense level of oral sex she gave him. That gave her the encouragement needed to step up her game to an entirely different level. Pressing her nose down onto his pelvic bone, she practically inhaled his cock.

Erotic fires surrounded their bodies as both indulged each other in a sixty nine position.

Kal continued to delve deeper in between her thighs and he felt her hot juices ooze into him. The fact she came and moaned cause his cock to push deeper into her throat. He nearly gagged her on the end of his cock.

His balls tightened and it sent a delicious stream of cum into Jean's throat. The Phoenix threw her head back and slurped every drop of seed up.

Jean cleaned her face off, licking Kal's seed off of it after the two parted. The flaming bed that they were on added to the atmosphere as the two god like beings rested at temperatures that would kill mortals.

Slowly, the redhead nymph pushed her arms around Kal's neck and sensually licked the juices from his face. Her eyes closed and she made sensual popping sounds, licking every last drop of the cum off of his face, rubbing his crotch against his pole as well.

"That's good Kal, but I want you inside me," Jean whispered and her hot pussy wrapped around him.

"Jean, you're hotter than a thousand suns," Kal groaned, as he felt stimulated and he could feel her tight snatch go around her.

The force of her cumming was almost like a super nova and Kal could see why she took them both out of the pull of time.

"Two thousand," Jean said, leaning back and allowing Kal full access to her breasts. He treated them like he owned them which was exactly what she wanted. Her heavy and heated panting became even more so, with her grinding her toolbox down onto his tool. "But who is counting."

Jean's orgasm clenched his tool hard but his resistance build up to a point where the crushing force of her vaginal muscles did not squeeze him into pace. Her nails sank into his back, as Kal pulled out of her.

"By all means, take me," Jean said, as he kissed her collarbone

"Don't worry, done and done," Kal said as he kissed all the way down her body, missing her pussy. Her pink snatch gave off a lovely aroma and Kal felt like he could get completely high off the scent.

Jean waited for the next play, her pussy was at heightened senses and his cock hovered over her entrance. It was inches away from entering her.

He pushed the first few inches into her and Jean's hips bucked up, trying to inhale his cock deep into her hot snatch.

"Kal-El, do this all of the way."

Her legs hooked around his hips and Kal ran his hands down it. She scratched his back, drawing a small amount of blood but her wounds healed. The eternal fires bound both of them together, as he was done teasing her.

All of him slid into her and Jean' arched her back, cooing as she sank her nails into his back. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure as he hammered into her at rapid fire fury.

Kal breathed, she matched him stroke for stroke. Kara was able to do it, so was Lara, but this was among the most intense sex that he ever had. Jean's white hot pussy hugged his member, tugging on it. She was not just lying there taking him, causing him to do all of the thrusting.

No she encouraged him to bury himself balls deep into her. The eternal fire drew Kal in once again, it was like a magnet and like a machine, he continued to work Jean over, putting her through the paces.

"Cum inside me, make me yours forever."

Jean's fires hugged Kal's body, licking his back, making him feel pleasurable sensations. His balls grew heavier and hotter with the smoldering lust. The man pushed himself down deep into her, his balls close to unloading into her. The redhead pumped herself up, increasing her tempo, waiting for the first load of cum inside her.

The two cumming together was like pure magic.

"Kal-El, you must take my virginity in all ways for us to be together."

Kal grinned, he knew what that meant.

Jean got on her hands and knees and swayed her peach colored ass at him. It was beautiful and he was hypnotized by the motions of her, going from the left, to the right.

It was a work of arc and Kal positively throbbed, longing to be inside her.

"Take me," Jean begged, well half begged, it was like a demand as well.

His iron bar of a cock split her ass cheeks apart. Normal woman would feel pain but the fires rose higher.

Jean's lustful eyes reflected back at him, shining through the walls, and Kal held onto her breasts, working himself deep into her ass. He pumped himself so far into her that she thought that she would break completely in half.

Then the pleasure went through her, Kal hammering her ass from behind. He sodomized her with a full force, with the heated anal region closing on him. His hands groped, pinched, and prodded at breasts.

"Don't….ooooh…..hold back!" Jean screamed at the top of her lungs. Her ass pushed back against his balls as he hammered her. Key word was hammer. "Take my ass and make me unable to sit for a week."

Kal slowed down for a second so he could ask a very obvious question. "Isn't that hard to do with your powers and your ability to heal yourself?"

"Doesn't….fucking….matter….thought….that….counts!" Jean yelled in between orgasms, intense, and mind numbing orgasms. He managed to also remember to manipulate her pussy as well, as he hammered her ass. Both holes needed an equal amount of love to increase the pleasure.

He came inside her mouth, her pussy, and soon her anus, which would mean that the bonding would be complete. The Phoenix Force would finally have a stable long lasting host.

Her face was pushed down onto the bed and Kal pinched her nipples briefly, and then went back to fondling her pussy. Both of them felt the fire surround them.

"That's….that's wonderful," Jean panted as Kal hammered her hard from behind. His cock buried deep into her from behind and it hugged his large length.

"I'm sure you're enjoying it a lot," Kal whispered, as her tight buns caressed him. He speared her molten hot ass and every thrust brought him closer and closer to completion.

The bonding was nearly complete, and her vagina closing onto his fingers and coating them for her juices pushed him.

His balls tightened and he impacted her ass with one thrust of cum. The alien survivor fired his load into her tight ass and Jean closed her eyes, nearly collapsing onto the bed.

Kal could tell that this was only round one of many and they had all of the time in the universe.

* * *

SHIELD arrived, as predicted. Magneto gritted his teeth as he saw the members of SHIELD make their way down to the ground. Seconds had passed from his perspective and the perspective of those who were around them.

He lifted his hand but much to his agitation, anti-magnetic shields prevented him from locking completely on the ship. Fury was scarily prepared, he had to think of everything.

"Wanda, find me away out of here," Magneto whispered to his daughter and Wanda stood up, blinking a couple of times. Swallowing hard, she prepared to do just that with a steady and calm statement.

"Yes father."

Wanda locked onto one of the ships and plowed it with the full force of one of her hex bolts. It altered all probability and there was a low probability that the SHIELD ship was about ready to crash down to the ground.

The woman blinked as the ship was opened.

"Decoy," Pyro whispered, and sure enough, the SHIELD agents were not stupid enough to land in the middle of a mutant war zone.

"Figured as much," Pietro whispered, whipping his head around and the X-Men stood, ready to fight. "I'm surprise you X-Geeks are sticking around, given how you just got your asses handed to you….."

"The X-Men never run from a fight," Cyclops said boldly and there was a few that was questioning his sanity.

Xavier knew that Nick Fury was going to show up and sure enough, the Director of SHIELD made his way there.

"Commander Fury….."

"Charles Xavier, I should have known that you were in the middle of this entire mess," Fury whispered and there was a second where he paused and amended his statement. "Actually there was no should have know, I did know. One of your Omega-level mutants threw a temper tantrum and knocked satellites off of course."

"It's far deeper than that…"

"But I'm essentially right," Fury cut in and Xavier could not deny that fact. He did hate it fairly often when Fury had a point.

The Brotherhood made their retreat in the confusion and Fury knew that there would be a day where there would be a reckoning with Magneto and his group.

"Fury, you should know by now that things are never what they seem," Selene said, staring down the Agent of SHIELD.

"Well, Selene….the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club…"

"And I may remind you that you are on a strip of land that is currently owned by the kingdom of Nova-Roma," Amara said, staring down Fury with heated intentions rolling through her eyes. "Legally speaking, you're thumbing your nose at jurisdiction for we're not underneath your watchful eye or the watchful eye of SHIELD."

"Just tracking a threat that could cripple countries that are under the watchful threat of SHIELD, princess," Fury said and Amara thought about correctly Fury about her title. Then it struck her, Fury knew already, he was just being condescending on purpose. The usual hard ass Nick Fury that everyone knew and loved.

"It's Jean Grey….."

"I thought you had the full dangerous extent of her powers under wraps, that's what you assured me, so I didn't put her in the Vault for her own protection," Fury said and Ororo stepped forward.

"You can't just imprison…"

"Cosmic abilities that could reshape reality in the hands of a hormonal teenage girl, what would you want me to do?" Fury asked and he looked at them. "It would be far less humane than what some people in the government want to do with you. They want to build giant death machines for the express purpose of hunting down mutants. And they don't give a fuck about whether you're brought in dead or alive."

"Yes, I'm aware of this," Xavier said, he had made many trips of Washington to debate Robert Kelly in recent months but sadly, his words had fallen on deaf ears. Kelly's fear mongering was touching the right buttons. Given that mutants were branded as terrorists by some in the government, people were hesitate to jump to their defenses, for they would be aiding and abetting a terrorist.

"You're all coming in with SHIELD for questioning," Fury said, deciding to regain some sort of control with this situation.

"You may take the X-Men and leave," Selene told Fury. "Or you can try and take me and my group and not leave. It's your choice Fury."

"You have some nerve….."

"You do not want to declare an act of war against Nova-Roma," Amara said and she stared Fury down with a fiery gaze in her eyes. There was an undercurrent of "go ahead, try me" etched in her eyes and Fury didn't have a chance to respond.

There was a fiery explosion that brought Jean and Kal-El back down to Earth.

"So, it's you," Fury whispered, looking at the young man for the Fury.

"My name is Kal-El, I'm the king of Nova-Roma, and you're trespassing on my land," Kal said, staring Fury down.

"Clear out," Fury said but he stopped. "I'll be watching you."

"Well that's something that we have in common," Kal said and the stare down was so intense that everyone watching thought that fires were going to be set for a few seconds.

Fury left with his men, with one more look of disdain directed towards them.

"Congratulations, you're now number one on Fury's shit list," Emma concluded dryly and Kara smiled.

"Good," Kara said, she had her fill of politicians back on Krypton and for the most part, they didn't seem to be too different. "So, what happened?"

* * *

SHIELD cleared off, very reluctantly, but things were just about to get juicy. The shocking return of Jean Grey and the revelations that were given was something that might have thrown the entire balance of the war off. Xavier knew that if he was connected to the Hellfire Club and came back with Jean, this might complicate things.

Naturally, the Hellfire Club played a deeper game. The chess motif was completely and utterly accurate as far as they all were concerned.

"Jean, you're….."

"I'm together once again," Jean said, with a smile answering Ororo's voice. She wanted to be reassuring. She put her arm around Kal's waist and he did likewise. "The Phoenix Force could have destroyed me…..even more so than it was locked away."

"I know that you're upset…."

"I was upset, I'm done being upset, because I realized what I gained," Jean told Xavier and this was a girl who had powers who could destroy everyone in her path just like that. The fact that she was completely docile proved to be a good thing, not a bad thing.

"I'm glad that you're in sound mind…."

"Yes, I'm in sound mind, I'm better together than I'll ever be," Jean said with a smile and she looked at Kal. "Thanks to him."

"Yes….."

"The Hellfire Club is all you've known," Xavier muttered and there was a second where he paused. "You must understand….."

"Shaw was the problem, his cohorts were the problem, but you don't see him around any more, now do you?" Selene asked in a crisp voice and that was a very true point. "The X-Men might have the best intentions in mind but the best intentions might not work out for the best. And remember, passive indifference can be more dangerous than an attack."

"We don't have to go down this road," Xavier said to her.

"What road, Charles?" Selene asked and Xavier should be thankful that she did not murder him just for the hell of it. Thankfully she was feeling in a charitable mood of acquiring such a powerful asset for the Club. "There's a war that's about to happen but if you think it's just because mutants and humans, you're not thinking of a bigger picture."

"What bigger picture am I not thinking of?"

Kal was the one who jumped in with a few words of his own. "The one that you keep ignoring because of your tunnel vision, Charles. I've come here and there is a larger universe out here."

"The only reason why Earth hasn't been targeted by alien races as it's fairly new," Kara said, that was the reason why Zod came here in the first place. It was a place where he did not get detected for his war crimes and there were many. "Mutants and humans aren't the problem."

"Just more of a reason why we should stand together," Beast said, trying to keep his voice even tempered.

"You should come with us….." Cyclops said but Kal jumped in, speaking over him.

"Why should I leave my home, a kingdom that I rule?" Kal asked to him. "The dream of Charles Xavier is one that I might share, in the most crude and primitive sense. But the methods that he'll use, I don't agree with that. Good idea in theory, not so good in practice."

"I know you might not agree with everything that I do but…"

"I know what you're thinking, and we'll always be apart on how we go about what we want," Kal said, looking at Xavier.

Xavier tried to get a hunch of what he was thinking but his mind was something that could not be read by any psychic on Earth.

"And that would be a folly as well, I know you like to get inside of people's heads, but unless you know the language, you won't be able to process my thoughts," Kal said and Emma added.

"Even then, there would be difficulty dephiring his thoughts."

"I guess that means we have to part ways," Betsy said, happy that they were not in the midst of a fight because given these two super powered aliens they stood before were rather powerful. Plus, she had a feeling that while the X-Men could put up a fight, they were dealing with.

"I'm leaving, with them, you know that," Jean said and Xavier decided that this was a point to pick his battles wisely. Scott looked like he was going to open his mouth to protest but Xavier looked back at him.

Like an obedient solider, Scott fell back into line.

' _Guess some of us are leaders and others are followers just masquerading,'_ Kal thought to them.

"If you change your mind, you know where the X-Men are, and you know that we will never shun you," Xavier said, not liking this but knowing that logically there was no way to stop Jean.

"Yes, and I'll be seeing you around again, I expect," Jean said, with a knowing smile towards Betsy and Ororo.

Emma and Selene's triumph was something that could not be hidden. It would have been more frustrating if they rubbed it in their faces.

* * *

Awe filled the eyes of Jean Grey. Granted she saw the island through Kal's memories when they bonded but seeing things through the memories and seeing things in the flesh, they were two different things entirely.

"Shall I assume that your look of stunned shock means that you approve of your new home," Amara said, she could not believe that the most powerful force in the universe had been rendered speechless. Jean's mouth hung open and Amara smiled.

"Beautiful….."

"Fit for a queen, which all of my girls are," Kal said, walking over towards Jean. He gave Amara a quick kiss and she scurried up to the castle, she had work to do. "It must not have been easy leaving the X-Men like that."

"Well it wasn't but at the same time it was," she said, laughing. She grew suddenly serious and decided to say it. "That really doesn't make much sense, does it?"

Kal pulled her into a tight embrace, her body pressing against his muscular chest. "Jean, it makes more sense thank you think it does."

She smiled and stole a kiss. "Good, I'm glad."

"And if you're glad, than I'm happy," Kal said, running his hands over Jean's hair. Her crimson red locks fit nicely in his hand as he kept stroking her hair. The two of them looked and felt content in each other's embrace.

Kara dropped down beside Kal and the power of Jean, well it excited her just as much as it did Kal. Then again, she appreciated such things and the legend of the Phoenix Force was something that was prominent even on Krypton.

"There was an aircraft outside of the island," Kara informed Kal and Kal withdrew with Jean.

"I need to go, I'll make it up to you later," Kal told her and Jean smiled, watching his retreating back leave her.

"I know you will," Jean agreed, watching Kal make his way off. That left her alone with Kara. "So you and Kal are the last of your kind….well with Lara as well."

"Yes," Kara said, brushing her hair from her face and sitting down next to Jean. "You know, it does seem like it would be depressing to be among the last of our kind but it isn't that bad. It could be much worse."

"At least you three have each other," Jean said, knowing where Kara was coming from and appreciating it with a smile on her face.

"There is that, yes," Kara agreed, feeling the power of the Phoenix up this close was a thrill that she never thought that she had. "Plus, Krypton didn't live due to the fact of how many survivors there were. I mean, Kandor was rebuilt about seven times, until the time where it disappeared. Kal, Lara, and I…..we're going to bring great change to Earth."

"I can see it," Jean said, she could not deny the excitement that she said. "What do you think of the Hellfire Club?"

"Kal is the Hellfire Club, the Black King, Selene and Emma are his Black and White Queens," Kara said honestly. "There are a lot of times where the club got a bad rap in the past but that was during the old management. I haven't been here for long, maybe about a month or so since I came out of the pod."

"So, you don't know….."

"Earth was something that was studied from afar on Krypton," Kara explained. "We got Earth television, and it was kind of amusing how much they got wrong about aliens and their races."

Kara suddenly broke out into an insane fit of giggles and Jean looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't think of this earlier. But there was a program that I saw, where there was a character on it, he looked like Charles Xavier. Same tone, same mannerisms, anything. They could have been twins, it was hilarious when I met him today."

Jean looked at her with a smile.

"So everything you know about Earth is through what you've watched on television?"

Kara looked sheepish. "Well for a while, although I'm learning very quickly that there was a lot on television that was dramatized. But Krypton and Earth wasn't too different, and I don't mean the looks either. It's just that we were more advanced than Earth was technology wise."

"Krypton was a young planet once too," Jean said and Kara nodded.

"Yeah," Kara said, feeling the warm sea breeze. It was quite liberating. "I think that you'll fit in nicely with the group."

"Kal fit me in quite nicely," Jean said and she blinked. "I'm surprised…..you know females normally kill each other over shoes…"

"So that's accurate?" Kara asked and Jean nodded. "You mean the Great Shoe Genocide of 1989 is real?"

"What….maybe, I don't know," Jean said but she then realized that Kara was having her on. "But I'm surprised that Kal seems to be building a harem…"

"Collective," Kara said without skipping a beat. "Kryptonian royalty, calling a group of women under Kryptonian royalty a harem is…..well it's just not done. I'll explain it you to later."

The two girls wondered where Kal went off to but they suspected that they would find out all too soon.

* * *

Carol Danvers could see him close by, she wanted to see how close she could get without detection.

' _Well that might be a bit too close,'_ Carol said, as she saw the flying young man out in front of him. The fact that he took out SHIELD's high tech planes with just a simple gesture made Carol a bit nervous about what he could be capable of. The blonde made sure her jaw was set firmly as she stared him down.

"Land the plane," Kal told her and that was not a request.

Carol figured that she would have a better chance getting information by talking him, then attacking him. She landed the plane where he pointed it out. It was obvious that he could have blown her out of the sky.

Kal watched, he figured that there were going to be people roaming around.

"First you're going to tell me where you found the hole in the grid so we can close it and secondly, you're going to tell me what you're doing here," Kal said and Carol looked at him, she could feel a burst of agitation going through her. "You're not one of SHIELD."

"I've worked with SHIELD but no, I'm not SHIELD," Carol said, she was grateful that he was not about ready to attack her. Perhaps she could get out of here with her sanity intact. "I work with SWORD….it's an organization…"

"That studies extra-terrestrial life," Kal said to her. "Humans for the most part can be very territorial. That's a good thing, if you have the teeth."

The implication of what he said could be heard.

"The problem is that you don't have teeth, do you? You have weapons, but they might be able to put down internal invasions, a full fleet invasion, you have no idea what to do."

Carol agreed, that was a problem but they hoped that Earth would be able to be ready before the time that they were notice. The exploration of the Fantastic Four might have made them a bit more noticeable for some of the more wicked alien races.

"Coming to an island that contains someone with weapons that could take down even the strongest government organizations on Earth, really isn't smart, Miss….."

"Danvers….Carol Danvers," she said but her gaze was at Kal with intensity. She did not back down. She suspected that she could more and hold her own in a fight against him. But that would cause collateral damage that she did not want.

"Well Miss Danvers," Kal whispered to her. "Or may I call you Carol?"

There was no answer other than the obvious one.

"Were you….."

"Threatening you, well not entirely, I wasn't threatening you," Kal said to her. That statement was left hanging. "Merely warning you that a friendly visit can be mistaken for an attack. I know Fury isn't going to take what I told him laying down for long and….we got to be ready for anyone. Magneto and his brotherhood has us in the crosshairs."

"I know about that," Carol said, the human-mutant thing was reaching a fever pitch. She looked at this engaging young man and wondered if she should make the drastic decision that she was about to make.

"You can try and bring me in," Kal said, it was almost like he was hoping for a challenge.

"You and I both know that it wouldn't be a good idea," Carol said.

"Believe me, I do."

Carol shuddered as he was behind her in a blink of an eye. He could do anything and she couldn't stop him.

The fact that he wouldn't do anything was something that she reminded herself of. But the thought in her mind, it continued to stew and simmer like a hamster running around on a wheel.

"So, what do you want to do know?"

Carol thought about radioing back to headquarters but any back up wouldn't have helped her.

"I actually…..want to propose an alliance, considering that there are dangerous alien races that could pose a threat to the world…..you might already know this," Carol said, she was trying to fish for information.

The smile was one that caused many younger females to drop to their knees. An experienced woman like Carol Danvers was able to see right through it, at least for the most part.

"Maybe I do."

He made her wait for that answer.

"I think that you should discuss these matters with some of the other people on this island, they would be more equipped to answer your questions," Kal told her, slowly ensuring that her mind would go wild because of the possibilities.

"Would they?" Carol asked. "I was hoping that you would be able to….."

"Let's walk and talk," Kal said to her, offering her to lead the way. "Do you want me to go first or do….."

"You know the lay of the land, after you."

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

Was this the first time that Carol Danvers found herself trapped in some kind of enemy territory, at a disadvantage? Well enemy territory might be stretching the bounds a little bit, but she was not on the home field advantage.

Kal walked the blonde woman up to one of the many private rooms. He gave Jean and Kara a reassuring smile, indicating that things would be okay but at the same time, to just stand by in case things were rough.

"You know, you've been stalking me for a long time….."

"I haven't been stalking you," Carol said in an indignant tone and Kal smiled.

"If a man had been poking around with a woman like you have, people would be crying stalking. But since a hot blonde is doing it, that's fine. Humans have some interesting double standards, don't they?"

Carol felt an unintentional warmth at the "hot blonde" comment but he was not the first person who hit on her and she doubted that he would be anywhere near the last person that would hit on her.

"You see, I'm interesting in how SWORD operations, and I'm sure you have your secrets as well, Miss Danvers," Kal said and Lara and Selene waited for him on the other side of the palace doors.

"So she finally got herself caught, didn't she?" Selene asked and she ran her hands over Carol's body, slowing. "Stand still…..I'm checking you for any tracking devices, and unless you want to give me a reason to perform a deeper, more through search, then I'd stand still. Or I can have Kal explore the depths of her body."

Carol understood the need for this, she did work for the government, but she felt like she was being pulled aside at the airport because of how she was getting molested. Selene's fingers brushed against her.

"You know who I am, so an introduction is not in order," Selene said, pulling her hand away. She did not acknowledge the arousal.

"Right…..so…..I was hoping for an alliance between the nation of Nova-Roma and SWORD, as we assumed that you had some high class alien technology on this island, that could stave off potential invasions," Carol said and Kal smiled at her.

"Well, I can neither confirm or deny that, but it seems to me like Nova-Roma is going to get less out of this than SWORD is," Kal said and Carol swallowed a lump in her throat. He called her on that particular bluff and now she was back tracking, trying to figure out what she needed to do now. "So,  
I ask the question I'm sure SWORD would ask if I came to you in your position….."

"You want to know what's in it for you," Carol said, she knew this was coming. "Well, I don't suppose that the security of the human race…is going to be a motivating factor."

Kal sat her down on the chair and sat across from her. Her knees almost touched his and the flesh on flesh contact that nearly occurred caused both of them to be heated.

"I'm not an alien who hates all humans. The human race fascinates me….females more so, for obvious reasons. I know you've connected the dots on my civilian identity. Or has Fury shared that little tidbit that he uncovered? His little black widow is about ready to get trapped in my web, you know."

"Fury wouldn't back off at that warning," Carol said, but while she neither confirmed or denied what she knew. Kal-El had a pretty good idea.

"Well, that's interesting, but you didn't answer my question, what would SWORD give to us?" Kal asked her and Carol blinked. "I'm not opposed to any kind of partnership by the way, but it has to be an equal one."

Carol wondered if anyone from the Hellfire Club would have an equal partnership. She had images of what Kal could do to her but she shook them off. She chalked them up to working far too much time.

"Tell your boss that I'm willing to make a deal, if she's willing to play ball nicely and this not be some kind of trick to gain information that you can collaborate with Fury on and try and put me down," Kal said, putting emphasis on the word "try". "But if you want to get into bed with me, you should know that I want to make sure that you get fully into bed with me."

Carol jumped to her feet, opening her mouth in protest but decided that she should better choose her battles.

"I….I understand that, and I'll be back…"

"Just return to the island when you have your answer," Kal said to her with a smile and Carol noticed that she was practically backed against the wall. "Mother, would you do the honors of making sure Miss Danvers has a safe trip from the island and back to headquarters?"

"It would be an honor," Lara said, giving her son a kiss goodbye and escorting Carol from the room.

"So, you have her underneath your thumb?" Selene asked, with a smile.

"More than just my thumb, soon enough," Kal said and Selene nodded, barely keeping the glee out of her eyes.

* * *

"So, I guess that we should have known that we would not be a hidden island forever," Amara said, cupping her hand underneath her chin as she sat with Kara and Laura. Jean had gone up to meet with Emma and Selene about something. "But I'm not sure if I like the rest of the world trying to interfere with our business. When Wakanda got exposed, there was everyone who was after their most precious treasure."

"Guess we're going to have to work on upping the security to another level," Kara said and the blonde had a few more ideas in her mind about how to exactly do that. Trying to build Kryptonian technology from scratch had been a challenge that she had in mind and her and Lara discussed it. It might be hard to make things from Earth parts.

"HYDRA and SHIELD are two sides of the same coin," Laura said and that was true.

She was just getting used to living a normal life. She had been conditioned to be a living weapon, much like the Weapon X that came before them.

"Humans have potential but they have a long way to go from achieving it," Kara said and Amara looked at Kara brightly.

"I think Kal-El and some others might be trying to do their best to make them achieve that potential," Amara said brightly and Kara turned her head back for a second, shrugging.

"If you think so….."

"I don't doubt it," Amara said with a smile and Kara returned it. "Krypton didn't die, just the planet did."

"And it took a lot of wasteful resources down with it," Kara said, but there was a lot that should be left in the past. All that was left of Krypton was a few survivors, some Phantom Zone prisoners, and some floating green rocks. Which would have caused an unfortunate reaction to them, if Lara had not nipped the problem in the bud.

Laura looked up into the distance, perhaps it was because she spent a lot of her life in the lab and then when she was let out, it was to kill the enemies of her handlers, but she appreciated the simple beauty that was around her. The sunset on this island was one of those simple beauties.

"So, are you enjoying the time on the island?"

Amara smiled at Laura and she nodded.

"Don't really have much to compare it to but yeah, it's great."

"What do you think of Kal?' Kara asked and Laura looked at her.

"He's something different," Laura said, her animalistic instincts sensed a perfect mate in Kal but there was a lot of personal baggage that she had to delve through. Several weeks on Nova-Roma had her work through the baggage.

She didn't want to become like her father, chasing memories that he could barely hold onto. The Weapon X people did about as bad of a number on him as HYDRA did her. Perhaps even more so but Laura thought that it would be so close to go.

"So do you want to spar?" Kara asked to Laura and the dark haired girl blinked. "I figure we have some time to kill and I wanted to see if…"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

"Are you afraid that you might hurt me or that I might bring the worst out of you?" Kara asked but then a wicked grin spread over her face, as she leaned towards Laura, looking in her eyes, the smile crossing over her face. "Or are you afraid that I might actually beat you?"

"You have a high opinion on yourself, you know," Laura said, getting to her feet. "If we do this, I might not hold back."

Amara watched the interplay between the two of them like a tennis match but Kara stood on the ground, hands on her hips.

"Believe me, Laura, I don't want you to hold back," Kara said, it was true. Her powers were one thing but Kara knew that there was going to be a situation where she would work with her powers.

"If you say so kid."

"I'm two years older than you!"

"Don't act like it sometimes," Laura said, as Amara could barely keep the grin off of her face. Surely it was ear to ear. "So, are you ready?"

"Bring it," Kara said and Amara watched, glee dancing through her eyes. This was going to really be eventful.

* * *

The bitterness of Norman Osborn was something that horrify people. He put many small business owners out of business. Many of those same people who dared to dream, were now working for him. Their dreams were crushed, and that was how Osborn appreciated it. The world he lived in was based off of a principle of Survival of the Fittest. If he was ever weak enough to be taken down, then perhaps he was not good enough to run his business.

Osborn's face fixed into a permanent scowl, his arms crossed together as he inclined his head. He was working on a project that would get him ample funding for the government.

Funding was something that he needed as his personal fortune was low, as his company grew. It was one simple reason.

Norman Osborn was dying.

"Doctor Fine, I want a status report," Osborn whispered and a young fresh faced man, with dark black hair and piercing eyes turned towards him. He was dressed in a three piece suit.

"The Project is coming along nicely, Mr. Osborn, Mr. Trask will be here shortly," Fine said in a respectful, but monotone, voice. "There he is."

A man with dark hair, with a slight hint of grey made his way his way up the stairs. He was dressed in a three piece suit, and he carried a briefcase. Bolivar Trask was his name and he was in charge of the MRD, the Mutant Response Division. After recent attacks by terrorist groups such as the X-Men and the Brotherhood, it was time to act.

"Master Mold will be fully operational in the next ninety days," Trask said in his most crisp voice and Osborn nodded.

"Not as soon as I would have liked, but adequate never the less," Osborn said in his usual dry voice, tapping his fingers over the screen.

Another man popped up, this man had light brown hair, wore glasses. He was the typical smiling politician.

"Is it ready gentlemen?" Robert Kelly asked.

"It's on schedule," Trask said and Kelly nodded.

"The MRD are going to need the support, given that there are several nations that will harbor mutants, we need the manpower to collect this fugitives when they are on foreign soil," Kelly said. The United States had to look out for the interest of the rest of the world and the freedom of the people. "We can produce them but without this machine, we cannot mass produce them."

"Everything will be done, and you will get your money worth," Osborn said, looking at them with a calm expression.

"Yes mutants and any unsavory individuals that might be assistant them will either comply with registration or they will be forced to be eliminated."

Osborn smiled, he was interested in the genetic potential of these mutants, for they could have the key into completing his formula. The formula should be able to cure any disease, and that was something that was near and dear to Norman Osborn's heart, as the cancer continued to eat away at him with each passing moment.

"We will have a further meeting in one week, once the Mutant Registration Bill is passed through Senate, there are those who are stone walling it for some reason," Kelly said, anyone who fought such a bill were not Patriots. If those types of people got their way, then this country might as well be run by terrorists.

There was an agreement for all of them and Osborn turned his head away from the situation. He made his excuses to leave.

Death would be another adversary that he would overcome.

He saw the grainy video footage in his office. Osborn obsessed over this one moment footage, grainy, unfocused. There was one instant of someone at the speed of light, taking out a group of super powered thugs.

That was power and someone Osborn thought would make an intriguing partner. The two of them, they could accomplish a lot.

The problem was finding this person, the same mysterious vigilante who had caused problems for the underworld of New York.

The Kingpin suffered the worst from it, and Osborn smirked, that was someone who deserved to be taken down a few pegs.

Overall there were many projects going on at Oscorp and Osborn vowed to oversee all of them. The interns that he hired were doing well, Miss Stacy especially. There was a certain amount of potential, she was helping with the Oscorp Formula projection.

This would prove to be a fruitful and extremely productive venture.

* * *

The spy was someone who managed to get themselves into situations that most people would not risk. But it was all about gaining inspiration.

The Hellfire Club was all about a time before society's taboos became a problem. Natasha tried to keep her opinion on the taboos of western society underneath her hat for right now. The redhead kept her back against the wall as she was moving around the back wall.

It was a simple enough maneuver really, one of the red head workers had been given a few hundred bucks to take a walk, take a night off. Natasha did have alternate means of persuading her, but she was thankful that she did not have to utilize them. The Black Widow detested any kind of blood shed that she could use, and only used it when necessary.

Right now she waited for her moment. The man of the hour came to this private spot, to get a private dance at eleven PM every now. The best way to get a genetic sample would be this way.

Making sure her corset, about two sizes too small was on tight, Natasha watched. She could turn on seductive like a switch, just one push of a button. Her thigh high boots and thong was not practical for fighting.

At least she was not intending to fight, not now. She did have a knife on her but given what he was capable of.

"Standing by," Natasha whispered, but she had to maintain silence. She hoped that she would not run into any of the telepaths running around with the Hellfire Club. They had that uncanny and nasty ability to ruin thins.

Five minutes until go time and Natasha made careful inventory of all of the fire exits, in case she had to make that quick escape. She hoped not but one could never be too careful in a situation like this.

The door creaked open, now was a moment of truth that she wanted to realize.

It was nothing but another Hellfire Club worker. Some of them were among the gifted, able to get incriminating information from their clients. And despite their rather seedy looks, Natasha knew that some had the abilities to not have anyone touch them, unless they wanted them to.

It was all about deception, something that she appreciated.

Natasha wondered if he was actually going to be late this week.

' _On time every other week,'_ Natasha thought, hanging her head in agitation. Perhaps she was a bit too excited for her own good about the under the covers part of the undercover thing. Perhaps, perhaps not, she really had no idea. She felt a warmth rise from between her thighs never the less and impatience, that was something that visited the redhead super spy as well.

The door creaked open and she saw the young man, Kal Shaw, that was his legal name was. Natasha was privy enough to know that entire mess regarding Sebastian Shaw.

The young man's eyes travelled over her and devoured her with a gaze that made her feel like a piece of meat. To be fair, that was expected, and that meant that she was doing her role properly, by getting that type of attitude.

' _And I've gotten worse,'_ she reminded herself and Kal waved her over.

"It's your turn tonight," Kal said, with a smile, combing over her body. "You know what to do."

"Why don't you lead the way, stud?" Natasha asked, getting right into character.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't ask," Kal said, leading Natasha back into the bedroom. "Beautiful, you are quite the catch, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't want to waste your time, sir," Natasha whispered, as she got down onto her knees and unbuckled his pants.

Sure enough this was something that was well worth her time and then some more.

* * *

Natasha's hot mouth wrapped around Kal's tool, as it entered her mouth. She was getting straight to work.

"A great mouth, good start," Kal said, he had to admit that this one had skills, good ones. She looked up at him with a sexy smoldering look in his eyes as she took him deep into her throat.

So deep that he thought that his balls were going to explode, there was a smoldering lustful look dancing in her eyes. Her hand stroked his balls as she worked him over. Soft moist lips working over his cock as he hung onto her head, pumping into her.

Natasha was pleased with this young man's staying power. Her hand stroked him as her breasts spilled out of her top.

Then she made her move, pushing her breasts against his rod. Looking up, she jerked him off with her tits.

This was the best way to get a sample and Kal pushed himself between her heaving chest mountains.

"Cum on my chest, then we can get down to business," Natasha whispered, smoldering gaze fixed on Kal. His large balls looked full of cum and fit to burst, sending his heavenly essence all over her.

She knew that she would get more than a sample of DNA. Her eyes closed as she braced herself for the explosion that was to come.

His balls tightened and he shot his heavenly load all over her breasts. His cum was thick and it looked like it was trying to penetrate her skin. She was sure that he held back the force that he ejaculated, for a girl that was super powered, he would have hit her harder. The cum got in her hair, right in her face.

Natasha put her hands on her cum soaked chest and slowly popped her fingers into her mouth one at a time, sucking the tasty seed off.

"That was good, but I want more," Kal said as he roughly pushed Natasha down onto the bed. The sheets were soft, his hands were firm. It was an interesting contrast.

Natasha was excited beyond all believe, she got off on men who handled her rough, that meant that they would give her a nice rough fucking.

"I'm going to give you more then you bargained for."

Natasha was about ready to tell him to bring it, but she had to stay in character for this to work out right. "Please, sir, don't hurt me."

A loud crack on her delicious rear caused Natasha's legs to clench together. There was no question about it, she was both intimidated by the size of his rock hard rock but she was excited for the fact that it could rip her in half.

Kal smiled as he fingered her center, it was nice and wet. "You're so tight….well you're about to be spoiled for life, honey."

Natasha panted as she felt only a few inches of him enter her. Her pussy strained for his large cock to enter her. Only about half of his cock was in her and he stopped and slid out of her.

She tried not to beg. She tried not to plead but Natasha Romanov felt empty without his cock inside her. It was a void that she could not explain but it was a void that he could only fill.

Kal could see how tight her center was and her pussy muscles were in excellent condition. She would give him quite the work out. He grabbed onto her waist, aimed and rammed deep into her.

"FUCK!" Natasha yelled, her eyes bugging out as she felt an orgasm explode through her body nearly immediately. She bit down on her lip to stifle a moan.

His hand reached down, cupping her delicious tit in his hand and the redhead closed her eye, wrapping her walls around him, Kal worked his efforts up into her. His balls were growing with heavenly desire, and he pushed into her.

"Nice tits," Kal whispered, licking her back and fondling her funbags. He used enough force to cause her pleasure. He was good at manipulating all of the points, like no man on earth.

Natasha closed her eyes, this was the biggest thing that had ever been in side her. Then again, many of her missions had left her in the arms of men who had been underequipped in more ways than one. The type of men that you hit with the tranquilizer dart after winding them up.

"Don't…..you….dare stop fucking me," Natasha breathed, her walls closing in around him. Kal knew that she was succumbing to his efforts, his actions.

Kal pushed his finger up her ass, manipulating it.

"Dirty slut, you're getting off on this," Kal breathed and her pussy clenched his monster cock like a vice, pumping him.

"Yes, I'm your dirty slut, pump your dirty cum into my filthy cunt!" Natasha breathed, feeling his balls clench around him.

Natasha noticed that Kal was not letting up on her and that was the way that she wanted it. The number of orgasms that she experience, they were getting to a completely new level.

Emma watched from the corner, Natasha not noticing her up until now. The lustful thoughts burning through her mind made her into the perfect bed pet and she knew that Kal was bringing them to the forefront.

The White Queen was just keeping them, keeping them on the edge of her mind.

Kal pulled almost all the way out of her and rammed deep into her. Her eyes widened as he continued to pump himself into her.

Thrust, every thrust, Natasha felt herself even more lust bound to his thick rod as it buried deep into her.

Seconds later, the redhead clenched herself and Kal cupped her breasts. The Kryptonian worked into her, about ready to unload his essence into her.

Natasha screamed in pleasure as he gave her several more hard thrusts. His cream pumped into her body, filling it up. Sinful delight and pleasure filled the body of the Black Widow, her nipples getting even harder. The green eyed wizard pumped his fluids into her body.

Kal pulled out of her and Natasha turned around, lust burning in her eyes.

Her white hot snatch rubbed against the tip of his cock and she hoisted herself up, about ready to lower herself down onto him.

"Great, but I want more," Natasha breathed, as her tight wall wrapped around him. She summoned all of the reserves that she could. "Give me everything."

She began to bounce on his lap, using her momentum to tug on his cock. His hands explored her body, working her breasts and she smiled.

"Fuck this dirty slut silly," Natasha panted, with Kal burying himself into her.

"I'm going to fuck this dirty slut stupid," Kal whispered to her and Natasha looked at him, that smoldering look to end all smoldering looks dancing in her eyes. She bit down on her lips, working him over with her hot tool box.

"Anything you desire."

Natasha pumped herself up and down his rod. Her slick walls continued to rub him out, trying to coax one final load into her, just to make sure.

The redhead bounced herself up and down, her wet thighs clenching with each thrust. His mouth treated her breasts with the force that she desired.

How many orgasms did she experience? The pleasure was beyond all words, and the redhead continued to bounce up and down onto his rod.

"Oh, more, that's it, that's it," Natasha panted, the woman working his rod up and down into her body.

The sexy Russian kissed his neck, sucking on it, grinding herself down onto his rod. She continued to work herself down onto his hard rod. The woman panted heavily, with her working his rod up an down.

Emma grinned, Kal's dominance over this whore was almost but assured. She would be a valuable asset and the assets she had would be quite nice.

' _Ride him like the through bread stallion that he is,'_ Emma subconsciously encouraged Natasha and sure enough the redhead worked herself up and down him, rocking him with her hips.

She tightened around him and she was nearly driven breathless with another orgasm.

"Let's cum together," Kal encouraged her, grabbing her hips and slowing down the pace. "I want you to be awake for this next part."

"Don't worry," she said, a sultry smile on her face as she squeezed her vaginal muscles together, coaxing another load of cum out of him. "I have….many more rounds in me."

"Good…to hear it," Kal grunted, as she worked herself down onto him and his balls unloaded their thick stream of juicy cum into her cunt.

Natasha felt the mind blowing orgasm shoot through her body and his mind blowing orgasm shot through her body as well, coating her insides with a thick stream of hot juicy cum.

A clink of metal around her wrist put her into place and Natasha felt her loins heat up. She was ready for more.

And he was going to give her more than she could handle.

* * *

The end result was one extremely satisfied Black Widow, who closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Emma slunk from the shadows, sitting on the side of her bed. A wide smile appeared on her face as she ran her hands down Natasha's face, smiling.

"You thought that you could out maneuver us, didn't you?" Emma asked, seeing that Natasha was still handcuffed to the bed and she looked around. Casually, Emma waved around the handcuff key with a smile on her face. "You know, there is a dark side to you, and SHIELD….it gives you an excuse to go after some really bad people who know one will fault you for killing. It helps you indulge that dark side."

"But you're no different then us," Kal said with a smile and Natasha closed her eyes, as he held his fingers inches from her entrance but did not do anything to pump them inside her. That caused pure sexual frustration to boil through her body.

"You see, you know you want this to be a permanent arrangement, so we're going to have to work together," Emma said, looking at Natasha and she prompted Kal to continue.

"We want a bird's eye view into how SHIELD operates and in return, we'll give you information to feed to Fury," Kal said. There were certain members of their operation that they had not quite shut down after all. Using Fury and SHIELD to do their dirty work would be delicious. "And…..we can make these Wednesday nights a regular thing."

Kal paused and looked at the woman, wanton lust burning through her eyes. She was a woman, and she had been broken, when she tried to seduce him for her own gains. She underestimated his ability to play the game.

"Do we have an agreement?"

Numbly Natasha nodded.

"Oh, and I knew it was you from the moment you stepped in here."

* * *

Wanda Maximoff was deep in thought and based on recent events and rumors, she had a lot to think about. She also thought that she was the only one in the Brotherhood with a moderate amount of brain cells.

To be fair, Pietro did have some moderate amount of intelligence, but the fact of the matter was that he ran his mouth and his feet faster than he used his hand. The dark haired magical mutant sat on the rocks, allowing the water to slap against them. She could have manipulated the waves as much as she could. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, she wore a red jacket, a red top, and jeans, not bothering to wear shoes. She leaned back and allowed everything to just flow in her mind.

He was larger than life.

Wanda knew the rumors about this young man from the stars and her father had remained silent about the situation. But she figured that he was preoccupied by his never ending conflict with Charles Xavier. It was all about the X-Men, X-Men, night in and night out. While Wanda was not about to wave the Xavier flag, she thought that her father should get a hobby.

"Wanda, I'd like a word with you."

Wanda turned around and saw her father standing there. Fixing her face into a polite expression, she smiled sweetly back at him or at least as sweetly as she could manage. There was somewhat of a forced expression to this sweetness.

"Yes father, what is it?" Wanda asked, deciding to get down to business.

"It's about our visitor from the stars, I feel that he might be a beneficial recruit," Erik said and Wanda crossed her arms underneath her chest. Getting up to her feet so she could look him directly in the eye, she had one thing to say.

"You do realize that it might not be possible to woo him away from the Hellfire Club."

"I have no intention of doing that, but the Inner Circle is playing a certain game, if we can convince them to change the rules, then it would benefit us, and humans would have no choice but to bow down before their evolutionary superiors."

Wanda did in fact wonder if her father really believed half of what he was saying half of the time. She decided that it would be best to humor him.

"So, you want me to go to Nova-Roma and…"

"I'm certain that he would listen to our message a lot better coming from you," Erik said and he looked at her. "And I trust you can take care of yourself."

On one hand, Wanda was pleased that her father admitted that she was finally old enough to take care of herself. On the other hand, the implications of why her father sent her off to do this deed, well it agitated her a little bit.

' _Then again, you don't send Toad or Blob off to do something like this,'_ Wanda thought, shuddering. They were the warm bodies to throw at enemies, not the tactical geniuses.

"I'm certain that he would not drop all of that to join us completely. Disappointed that he might not, perhaps, but I'm not surprised. However, you can convince him that the Brotherhood and his Hellfire Club will have similar aims."

"What about the telepath?" Wanda asked, she did have a few concerns about someone who could read another's mind.

"It depends on which one you are referring to," Erik said, he knew that Kal had at least two telepaths under his employ now. It was unfortunate in some ways, but Erik was satisfied because her potential was no longer being squandered at Xavier's beck and call.

"The Phoenix could be a problem, but I was referring to Frost, she tends to be…..well you know how creative she is with her powers," Wanda said and she folded her arms.

' _And I'll be honest, I don't want to wake up thinking that I'm a naughty school girl or something,'_ Wanda thought but then she frowned. _'Enticing as that possibility might in fact be.'_

"Wanda, I wouldn't send you there if I didn't think that you were an adaptable sort. Just think of how much good you would do for the cause."

Wanda hated when her father pulled that card out of the basket, the card about the cause. It made her feel a tiny bit guilty that she was not doing even more. Her arms folded underneath her chest, her lips curled in a huff.

"So, I guess that I'll do it then," Wanda said, she didn't like it, but she guessed that if she did it, she might get the respect.

Her father's whore of a shapeshifter was his number two and Wanda actually spent most of her time playing den mother to a bunch of super powered thugs and her brother.

She made plans because this was not something that she was taking lightly.

* * *

**The government doesn't like what they cannot control. So they're going to build giant death machines to go after you? The guy involved….Osborn, you want to know something about him.**

Kal wanted to know everything about Osborn, so he typed in another message to his hacker friend on the other end of the line.

**Tell me everything that you know about Norman Osborn.**

There was a long pause and Kal could almost sense that she was up to something.

**I've got a friend who is working as an intern for him. The thing is that Osborn…..well he's not someone who you would consider to be one who has the best interests of people in mind. He is ruthless to the tenth degree. You can find a list of companies that he put out of business as long as your arm.**

Kal smiled, he was trying to sniff around some Hellfire owned properties, Frost Industries being one of them. Emma shut him down as only Emma could just like that.

Kara stood over Kal's shoulder, as he received more information.

"So, are you talking to your hacker friend?" Kara asked and Kal nodded.

"She's sending me over anything she has on Osborn, I have a feeling that we're going to need all of the help that we're going to get," Kal said and Kara smiled, putting her hands together, rubbing them with glee.

"Oooh, blackmail, I can't wait," Kara said, nearly bouncing up and down, but Kal held his arm around her, pulling her onto his lap. "That's a lot…..are you sure we can verify this?"

"It's not information that is publically available, I think Osborn is the type that spends a pretty penny a year to make information disappear through the cracks," Kal said, running his hands over Kara's hair and the blond relaxed against him.

"Are you….."

"Yes, I'm sure," Kal said, stroking her hair and kissing the back of her neck slightly. The blonde could not feel anything but pleasure course through her body. He stroked her shoulders. "Nice evening, isn't it?"

"Yes, beautiful, the stars are out tonight," Kara said and Kal smiled, as she shifted against him. "So…."

Kara did not get a chance to complete that thought. There was a huge boom up above the island.

Amara bolted out of the palace, with Lara and Selene following her. Laura was right behind them, and Jean joined them.

"Are you….did you….."

"I think we all heard that," Jean said, her mind picking up something. "There's someone here."

Kal wondered if that someone was friendly, or a foe. The young man walked forward, with the rest of the group.

Kara stopped and stared, catching the delicious sight that was greeting them at the edge of the island. She was not the only one who stopped and stared.

There was a dark haired woman who was on her knees on the island. There were a few cuts and abrasions on her body. Other than that, she was completely and utterly gorgeous, with her vibrant blue eyes, silky black hair, and soft face. She was stripped completely naked, her large breasts were on display, her flat toned stomach, and a delicious ass, along with long legs.

"Who are you?" Selene asked, she had a theory of who it was but she wanted verbal confirmation.

Shakily, her head craned up, her eyes fixed on the group. "My name is Diana…..we are under attack, I need your help."

She collapsed on the sand of the island. She suffered a horrific beating by the looks of things, and given who she was, that was no small feat.

Amara turned over to a pair of guards. "Get her up to the medical wing, now."

The guards obeyed her orders, helping the woman.

"She's one of the Amazons of Themiscyria," Amara muttered and that got quite the reaction from anyone involved.

"Who was strong enough to do that to her?" Lara asked and Selene answered grimly.

"Someone extremely, extremely dangerous, no doubt."

**To Be Continued.**


	13. Wonderful Part One

Diana was hauled in the medical bay, the Amazon Princess was not in the most sound mind right about now. In fact, she was a little bit rattled, beaten up, battered, and abused. Scratches ran down her face as she coughed, with blood dripping from every which way.

"We should be able to help her," Amara said, trying to keep things calm, as that was what she had to do as a Nova-Roman Princess hat to do. "We just got to do what we have to do."

The healers crowded around her and Kara had the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Really, who did this to her?" Kara asked and Jean tried to get a better hint from her mind but there was a maelstrom of dark and frustrated emotions.

"She's going through some trauma," Jean said, rubbing her temples. "She feels like that she failed them."

"I did fail them!" Diana yelled, and she was patched up.

"She's calming down now," Emma said, but those angsty thoughts were giving her a headache. That's why Emma didn't spend too much time in the company of teenagers, even when she was one. There was too much angst to be had.

The blonde kept rubbing her temples, and she sighed rather deeply.

"Calm is a relative term when talking about an Amazon Princess but I suppose that we should be thankful that she isn't trying to attack us," Emma said and Kal and Kara folded their arms. Laura was now on a hair trigger because of this.

"Just calm down, everything will be alright," Lara said, hoping that her words of reassurance did not fall on deaf ears but the woman frowned. While she was more sedated, there was a look of fire and agitation in her eyes.

"No….no….not fine, my sisters….I can't…..I couldn't save them," Diana managed, her hands were bound on the bed. Selene used a bit of magic to keep her on the bed.

"You couldn't….who couldn't you save?" Kara asked her, trying to keep calm and Diana thrashed on the bed, the agony going through her.

One of the Healers gave them the grim news. "She's been poisoned…..but I've given her an antidote. She might have brief moments of delirium until the cure works its magic through her body."

"So she'll make a full recovery," Kal said, there were still some cuts on her but not as many as there were. Now with the antidote in her, there was some kind of natural healing power that was causing her to relax.

"Yes," the healer confirmed and the woman's mouth hung open and she was given something to drink.

"It's best she remains hydrated, the antidote will flow better," Lara said, recognizing the type of poison that flowed through the veins of the Amazon Princess.

"Of course," the healer, such a statement had great wisdom. The woman's nerves were calming down a little bit, at least to the point where she was not trying to break out.

"Anything that can beat an Amazon and leave visible bruising, I wouldn't take it lightly at all," Selene said, that went without saying for the most part.

"Do you have any ideas what it might be?" Kal asked, because at this point, he was just grasping at straws.

Selene closed her eyes, she really did wish that she could tell Kal some good news but she was grasping at straws. "Wish I did to be honest but…..it's not flowing as well as it should be. When she calms down, she should be able to tell us, about as well as anyone."

Kara sat down on the bench, with Kal taking a seat next to her, Jean taking a seat next to him, and Amara taking a seat on Kara's other side. Emma, Selene, and Lara remained standing.

"Inform Julianna of what has transpired," Lara whispered to one of the guards at the door.

"No need, I'm here," Julianna said, as she turned up and her heart nearly sank. It nearly broke her heart to see the Amazon Princess in such a state. They were such a spirited race. "Some god getting revenge on them perhaps….."

"Hades and Ares have been known to mess with the Amazons, and neither man can take no for an answer," Lara said and Selene looked thoughtful.

"Then there is that bastard son of Zeus," Selene muttered, her tone rather grim. She did not think it was that simple but that was something that they could consider.

Diana's mouth hung halfway open and there was something that came out of her mouth.

"What….what is it honey?" Lara asked, she was on pins and needles along with the rest of them.

"Destroyer," Diana whispered once again and that was something that caused Selene's tone and expression to darken several shades. One word, dripping with venom and hate spat from her mouth.

"Loki."

* * *

"I don't mean to brag but…"

A woman with dark hair and blue eyes, dressed in a regal purple toga looked up, looking at the man in the shadows with utter contempt. If she could summon the strength to strangle him, she would. With her hands tied, alas she could not.

"You're going to brag again."

"Unintentional bragging does result from what I've done, yes," the man said. He had long dark hair and glowing eyes. He was dressed in green and he held a staff. There was a number of strong warrior women. "Your daughter is noble, albeit a bit foolish. She never should have fought my Destroyer on her own. It's actually an upgraded model from the Asgard model, combining with Greek technology. Unlike my fellow Asgardians….I'm not beneath your inventions, for they are many."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Hippolyta, you really do need to calm yourself, for I already have what I want, you just don't know it yet," the man said. The Trickster's eyes flashed with mirth, as the Amazons struggled to escape. "You see, this little back and forth between the gods of Asgard and the gods of Olympus, it's nothing but a pissing contest to see who is going to get further. But…..you know how much I've accomplished in such a short time, by manipulating the odds against them."

"They will never…"

"Ares is nothing but a pompous fool and he went about things the wrong way, he wishes to go head on," the Trickster whispered. "Pompous, arrogant….."

"Do mirrors exist in Asgard?" Hippolyta asked.

"You amuse me, you see, I value a sense of humor about as much as the next person, in fact, I value it even more than the next person," Loki commented idly, a tiny amount of amusement flashing through his eyes. He placed his hand on Hippolyta's head, almost in a condescending manner.

"Many men have tried to take us….."

"No, that's not what I have interest in," Loki said as he continued to peer at the Amazon Queen. "Well, you are beautiful and strong but I have far more loftier gains then sexual gratifications. Asgard and the nine realms, they are being squandered and Odin, and my foolish brother, they do not see what they could do. Here on Midgard….there are very few that could even challenge our might, for more than a few seconds. But even the mighty Thor could crush them if he embraced his full power. Alas, his heart has grown soft and he's pined after mortals. A pity, I was hoping to defeat and humiliate Thor at his power."

Loki turned to a suit of armor, it bent to his will and he could control it. He tried not to become too dependent on it although it did do wonders in bending the Amazons to his will.

"You see, they enslaved you for sexual purposes, but I have a more practical purpose in mind."

Loki could feel his plan going together. It was quite elementary really. It was so simple that even a child could figure out. Then again, for some, they would argue that a child was slightly more intelligent than many grown citizens of Midgard.

"There is only one man on this realm who could stand a chance of dealing with me but naturally, I'm prepared," Loki said, mirth dancing from his eyes. The Trickster was ready to take out this so called child of the sun. There had been rumors about him and Loki did not seem too impressed by him. If the myths were true, he had thoughts of grandeur about himself that would make Thor appear to be modest and not conceited.

"Pride does come before a fall, Loki," Hippolyta warned him.

"My pride is not misplaced, my dear queen," Loki said, as he checked the monitoring spell. "Your battered daughter might not have made it."

"Diana is more capable than you think she is, she did escape your hold," Hippolyta said, with pride beaming from her voice. That pride was extinguished when Loki's cold laughter cut through the air and pretty much cut the Queen of the Amazons like a well placed dagger.

"My dear Queen, allow me to let you in on a few home truths," Loki said and he leaned forward, practically whispering in the Queen's ear. His tone was harsh, taunting, disgusting in fact. "I allowed your daughter to leave. It was simple, really. I allowed her to leave the island, so she could hopefully bring him back."

"And you couldn't go to him yourself," one of the Amazons taunted him and Loki turned to him.

"Sophistication is something you Amazons do not understand with your war mongering, perhaps you have more in common with Thor then even I realized," Loki said.

"Yet you attacked our island."

Loki waved his hand and he struck the Amazons silent. That's how he felt all women should be.

* * *

"Are you really sure that you want to do this?"

Diana knew that this woman, Lara she wanted to say her name was, was being concerned. The Princess of the Amazons put her hands on her hips and threw her head back, closing her eyes.

"I feel fine," Diana said, sure her shoulder was a little bit sore. She pulled a black shirt over her ample breasts. It was a bit too short and tight on her but never the less, it did its job in covering what she needed to cover up. A pair of jeans were placed onto her next. She wondered why people in Man's World would wear some clothing but she supposed that was a cultural thing.

"I don't know, mother, I'm inclined to believe her," Kal said and Lara looked her over. She would have to concede that things were fine.

"And…..if I'm not mistaken, we're going to need an Amazon guide to get us on the island," Amara said and Diana nodded in affirmation. "So, she kind of does have to come with us."

"Yes, and be careful," Selene said, she felt that it was necessary to come on this trip. Loki was one of the few that would give even her fits. "Loki is not a foe that I would take lightly. He has a trick up his sleeve and I'm certain that there is a reason why he allowed you to escape."

Diana opened her mouth to protest this but Emma got into her head, just barely.

' _Trust me honey, this is not a point that you want to argue,'_ Emma thought. _'Selene has been around the block more times than I can count, so she's well versed on things like this.'_

Diana kept her trap shut, as Kal and Kara stepped forward and they hovered in the air.

"So, you can fly as well," Diana said, watching them, impressed.

"But we should be prepared for a landing, because knowing Loki, if we get close to the island, he has placed some kind of hyper gravity field," Selene said swiftly without missing a beat. She created a glowing stone in her hand and Kal looked at it. "This is to get us as close to the barrier on the island as possible. But I wouldn't rely on it too much."

"Magic, it can….."

"Exactly," Selene said, she had practiced enough spells and enchantments to know that things could go wrong at the worst possible time and extremely often.

"So are we all ready to do this?"

"Yes," Laura said, she was ready to fight, willingly on her own and not be some drone with HYDRA marching orders. Her eyes blinked as she took a deep breath.

Jean smiled as she walked into the picture. It had been a few weeks since she settled in on the island and she became more in tune with her powers. The redhead was ready to do what she could to help. Despite leaving the X-Men, heroics died extremely hard.

"Let's do this," Jean said, confidence burning from her voice and it was hard to argue with someone like that. The redhead was ready for action.

Diana looked off into the distance, she had to keep her temper in check. Even though she would sooner rip Loki limb from limb from what he likely did to her sisters, it was not a good place for her to be. Her mother constantly lectured her about the fact that she did not keep her temper in check.

"Diana?"

Kal looked over his shoulder and saw the Princess of the Amazon's look at him.

"We'll get him."

"I know we will," Diana said, pleased that he did have confidence. She had never really met a man before and he was not like anything that she imagined. All her mother managed to tell her about men was that there were times where Amazons had less than pleasant encounters with them and a certain group of Amazons broke off a long time ago, becoming rather agitated that Hippolyta refused to use their resources to conquer man's world.

Her mother did impart the wisdom to make her own decisions.

"So, let's do this, then," Kara said, looking completely eager.

"Keep calm Kara, don't jump in there head long," Kal said, his cousin could be a bit impulsive at times. Then again, he did have room to talk. Both of his guardians kept those traits about him mostly in check.

Emma stopped, as they hovered over the barrier. She could hear some thoughts and her eyes turned towards Jean.

"Do you hear that?"

Jean listened in and she could hear the chaotic emotions.

"Yes, it's like….something feral on the island," Jean whispered and there was a rumbling coming forward.

Diana got the barrier down and the group scrambled in. What they were faced with was horrifying.

Kal began to see why Diana was beaten so savagely.

* * *

The Destroyer marched its way forward and Diana in particular stepped forward. She was looking forward to a return match, especially given the utter beating the Destroyer gave her last time. Her joins were sore, there were parts of her body that were not working the way that they should have been working. The Queen of the Amazons craned her neck and looked forward, her shoulders slumped as she moved around.

"Okay, let's do this," Diana said, as she rushed the machine but the machine knocked her down to the ground.

A large metal foot lifted off of the ground but Jean jumped in, using a telekinetic shield to block its attack. Jean screwed her eyes shut, with the power burning off of her.

She threw her arms back and one telekinetic blast knocked the Destroyer off of its feet. It sent a bolt of energy at them but Jean dodged it once again.

"I don't understand, something like that, it shouldn't be this powerful," Jean said as he tried to lift it off of the ground but it sent a spiked metallic ball at her.

Kal punched the spiked ball, causing it to contort into metallic dust. He stepped back, in shock, his hand was scratched up. In fact, it was kind of bleeding as well.

Screw kind of, his hand really was bleeding and Kal could not believe it. Something like this should not have hurt him.

Kara flipped into the air and sent her heat vision at the monster. It backed off just half of a step before the monster grabbed her around the head and flung her halfway down, causing her to fly into Emma.

Emma caught Kara before she went down and she closed her eyes, trying to focus her telepathic assault on the creature.

' _Loki's mind is in here, I can sense it,'_ Emma said, trying to keep some kind of telepathic uplink to it. _'He's mentally guiding this thing….'_

' _Which makes his physical body quite vunerable,'_ Selene said, crossing her arms together. The Destroyer tried to take her out, but she caught it off guard and caused several jagged rocks to fly up, submerging it.

This was only done for a few seconds before the Destroyer broke free and smashed its enemy.

Kal pursed his lips and tried to use his super ice breath. The ice began to freeze over the entity and for a second, he thought that it would work.

"We'll get ahead a little bit," Kara yelled and Diana nodded, following her, along with Jean and Laura.

BONG!

They hit a purple wall of energy, and they flew backwards. There was a taunting round of laughter, the type of laughter to put chills down the spine of anyone who heard it.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy?"

Loki's taunts were powerful and the Destroyer melted through the sheet of ice that Kal had put it in. It was back to the drawing board and Kal was punched forward with a supreme force.

Selene could tell that Loki made more than a few upgrades to this atrocity, but she wondered why there was not anyone from Asgard who was aware of what Loki was doing. Surely the little feud between the gods of Asgard and Olympus would not have gone this far.

"I vote for turning that piece of shit into scrap!" Kara yelled, as she picked up a huge rock and flew it forward, nailing it hard.

The Destroyer almost dropped to one keen but it shot back up, grabbing Kara hard around the throat. Jean took a deep breath.

While she was getting more accustomed to tapping into the Phoenix Force, it was not something that she liked to do lightly. And as she reminded herself, tapping into the full force of the Phoenix Force before she was completely trained with dealing with it could rip reality open down the center. It would happen just like that.

Jean unloaded with a primal force and an even more primal scream. Her Phoenix Avatar shot out and knocked the Destroyer backwards.

She hurt Loki as well, from the backlash, and Kal broke free and nailed the Destroyer with a few more hard punches. It backed off, bending completely at the knee.

"Let's take him down!"

"I think I've almost got the barrier figured out," Diana said, it was far weaker than it was.

Loki regained his bearings unfortunately and would not be taken down by a second attack like that. The Destroyer was stopped cold for a few seconds and lit back up once again.

Kal run his hand down the scratches on his face. No one had ever drew blood from him. He detested robots completely, that was for sure.

Kara and Kal locked eyes and both nodded, leaping up into the sky to the highest point.

BOOM!

They came down hard, trying to rock the Destroyer, putting it as deep underneath the ground that they can.

The clatter of feet nearby indicated that the fun had just begun.

* * *

Loki's temples throbbed as he suffered the psychic backlash but as a god, he maintained his composure long enough. He was tempted to personally crush them with his own hands but that was what they wanted.

It was not a trap that he would fall into, he would stand behind this wall, and reach his ends. With his brother occupied elsewhere, Loki could run unchecked. Asgard had its own problems with the frost giants invading it, something that Loki masterminded so he could go to Midgard unchecked and work his magic.

He sat down and rubbed his temples, his control over the Destroyer was less than it was before. Taking a deep breath, he managed to blink and his vision returned completely.

"Only a minor set back, nothing big," Loki grumbled with a grimace, as he continued to rub his temples. He had another plan, other than the barrier.

The Amazon Princess was far more formidable than he thought that she might.

Hippolyta watched Loki, but said nothing. Scoping out an enemy was important for any kind of success and the Amazon Queen was trying to formulate a battle strategy. The general to her armies, Artemis, was strung up against her. There were several battle hardened Amazon warriors at the tender mercy of Loki.

"He arrives," Artemis whispered as there was a sense of hope but the Amazons knew better to leave things to chance.

They fought their problems themselves and damn the consequences. Completely and utterly damn the consequences.

"We should not let go of hope but at the same time, we should not rely on him, for he is stronger but he does have his weaknesses," Hippolyta said through the corner of her mouth. She thought that the rope around her wrist slackened a tiny bit but it was not enough for her to free herself.

"Mother, I'm not sure if we can get out of this," a younger Teenage girl said. She was about thirteen or fourteen years old and she looked like a miniature version of Diana. No matter what she tried to do, she could not free herself.

Her wrists felt like they were about to strain hard against the ropes.

"Donna, hope is the only thing that we have now," Hippolyta whispered and she could see Donna's wrists about to pull themselves free. "Just keep yourself calm, my child and everything will work out as it should."

"Yes…." Donna said but this was the scariest thing that she experienced in her young life.

"Leave it to a man to bind us like this to his will," a blonde said as she rolled her eyes and tried to free herself but collapsed.

"Aresia, you should not judge all men with how Loki is," Donna said, looking at her fellow Amazon but she wondered where her sister was and how she was faring. Granted they were at each other's throats constantly but that's what sisters did.

"Almost there," Artemis said once again but she could feel the throbbing through her head. She did take a brutal hit that put her here, against the wall. Arms bound to the wall just like this.

"I'm certain you are trying to formulate a way to escape."

The Amazons were silent as Loki stared them down for a second. The Trickster laughed and that laughter cut deep into the Amazons.

"No by all means, continue to try and free yourself. I enjoy the challenge and if it isn't a challenge, it will be amusing never the less."

"Just wait, just wait," Aresia said, she wanted to shove that staff in several places, some of them not appropriate and some that Hippolyta would not approve of. If she did take a more hardline stance though.

"I'm waiting for you to understand that I'm superior to you child," Loki said as he patted Aresia on the head like she was a dog. "The Allfather thought that he could treat me like a second class citizen but I have tamed the Amazons. They just haven't realized it yet."

"And what happens when the Allfather realizes what you've been doing?" Donna asked him and Loki laughed.

"It will be too late, for Odin will be off of the throne, Thor will be licking my boots, and Asgard and the other realms will bend to my will," Loki said, a crackle of light. "And your little super man that you're hanging your hopes on, don't count on him pulling you out of the fire."

Loki double checked the integrity of his protections and turned around.

"I have plans for him."

What those plans were Loki did not say but he wanted to prove that all would bow before him. Especially Thor and especially this Kal-El. He watched his arrival on this planet from afar along with many in Asgard and how they claimed that he was a future champion worthy of Asgard. He had his share of fans in the higher realm.

Loki did not like this at all.

**To Be Continued on 5/25/2014.**


	14. Wonderful Part Two

Kal was beginning to see what was happening here and he slowly began to piece together what had to be done in his mind.

"He wouldn't pass up a battle with a mortal, even though I'm less than one," Kal muttered underneath his breath to himself. The Last Son of Krypton looked over his shoulder. "His ego wouldn't allow it."

First thing was first, he had to make sure the Destroyer stayed down and there was this other problem, these marching soldiers. The Kryptonian rolled up his sleeves and popped his arms back.

With super sonic speed, he bowled them over like they were nine pins. They were pretty much nothing to him.

One of them swung a sword but Diana jumped in and blocked it, picking up a shield. A clang of metal against stone filled the ears of everyone nearby. Diana tucked her head and slid through the legs of the stone statue.

She knocked its head off with a brutal kick to the back of the head. The head went flying and landed down onto the back of the head.

Diana got back to her feet, seeing Amara use her powers to envelope them in molten lava. She was impressed and saw Emma turn into diamond. The statue bounced off of her and Kara used a fiery blast of heat vision to take them out.

"I know that you can hear me, you'll pay for harming my sisters!" Diana bellowed, taking the sword in one hand and a shield with the other. She rushed forward and began to smash everything that moved and some things that didn't move.

The Princess of the Amazons had a fire in her eyes that could not be denied.

"I don't think he's as powerful as he thinks that he is," Kal said, as he dodged the punch of a particularly large and ugly statue. Then again, they all were particularly large and ugly, so perhaps it should not be fair to single out just this one.

That being said, he threw his arms up and back down onto the top of the head of the stone creature. He destroyed the top of its head, rendering completely to dust.

He drew in a deep breath and flew up, creating a cyclone, knocking the creatures backwards.

"This is the best the all powerful Loki can throw at me!" Kal shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Well, he has always been pathetic," Selene said as she was beginning to tear down the gate, with the help of Diana.

The Destroyer slowly rumbled back to its feet. Jean could see it out of the corner of her eye, as she used a mild form of her Phoenix attack to wipe out the statues.

"Incoming!"

Kara dodged the attacks of the Destroyer and she flipped up over its head. She picked up the stone shield and flew it into its face at super speed.

It didn't work out quite as well as she expected but Laura jumped on its back.

"Let's see if this metal holds up to these," Laura muttered, her eyes flashing with fury and she slammed her claws into the back of the neck of the Destroyer.

Whether that hurt it or not, Laura didn't know. All she knew was that the Destroyer threw her off.

Kara caught her before she hit the ground and now it was time for Kal to jump into battle. He saw that Laura weakened it enough for him to move it.

The problem was that the Destroyer also knew that it was weakened so it stepped back and allowed the remaining stone guardians to press forward, forming a wall to block Kal-El.

Kal reared his hand back and with a primal scream, he slammed his hands into the guardians, knocking them over. Laura, Kara, Amara, Jean, and Diana added their own input.

"Almost got it," Selene said and the Destroyer targeted her now.

Kara and Kal used their heat vision to cause the rocks on the ground to heat up and stick the Destroyer into the ground. No matter what, it was trying to pull itself out of the rocks but it sunk down into the ground, with absolutely nowhere to go.

"We got it," Kara said, with a breathless tone to her voice.

"Yes, but can we keep it?" Kal asked her and the two of them knew what they had to do. "Jean…..finish it."

"It'd be a pleasure," Jean said, this time she knew where she had to hit it, to destroy the Destroyer so to speak. The redhead screwed her eyes shut and one Phoenix Force attack later, the Destroyer was taken down to the ground.

The barriers fell seconds later and an inhumane scream could be heard. With a set jaw and gaze, Kal said one thing.

"Let's finish this."

* * *

Defeating Loki's minions was the easy part. Well not easy-easy, but fairly easy compared to what Kal had to do against the man himself.

And dropping the barrier that was harder, although that was more on Selene and Diana's end than his and he appreciated the work that he did. The Last Son of Krypton swayed in the air from one side to the next, craning his next.

He saw the power of Loki and the loud scream that echoed would not leave his memories. Jean broke his little toy and if Kal knew Loki, he was not going to let that one go lying down.

With a supersonic speed, Kal flew into the battle but he could see Loki stand before him. A bolt of energy shot from his hand but Kal dodged that attack. Arching himself up high into the air, Kal brought himself down onto the back of his head with a thunderous force.

"You dare touch me!"

"I was wondering when you were going to say that," Kal said and he could see that Loki was powerful but fighting was not his forte. It was quite the interesting paradox to say the very least. The young man stared down the half frost giant.

"So, you've come to fight me over the Amazons," Loki said and Kal smiled at him. "What might I ask is so funny?"

"No, I don't think that I need to fight you over the Amazons," Kal said to Loki and the Trickster looked completely outraged. This was not going as he intended.

"You do not fight me over them. That means that you're a coward. I would not have believed it, if I did not see it with my own eyes."

Once again Kal laughed and he dodged a single bolt of energy that Loki shot in his staff. It turned the rock on the ground into a frog.

Kara turned up and distracted Loki, flying around. She was careful not to get hit by the energy lights, because she would get turned into a bunny rabbit or something equally horrifying.

Kal was behind Loki and sent his heat vision at his back. The Trickster's blood curdling scream was pretty much music to Kal's ears. He staggered back half of a step.

"While I'm sure that a fight between you and I can end rather poorly for you, I don't need to fight for the Amazons," Kal said and he paused for dramatic effect. "Because they can do it just as well for themselves."

Diana, refreshed and more determined than ever, flew in with a force of a jet. She nailed Loki with a punch right to the face. The Trickster staggered.

"You will pay for that wench!" Loki howled as he dodged her attacks, vanishing into a puff of smoke.

"Really, if that's the best that you do, you're losing your touch," Diana said and they saw Kara, Jean, and Amara freeing the Amazons.

Kal and Diana had Loki boxed in. Despite the fact that he was invisible, Kal could still hear his breath and his heartbeat.

"To your right!" Kal called to Diana and the Amazon Princess rolled her head in and somersaulted onto the ground. The bolt of light impacted the ground and she reached behind her, throwing a dagger.

It hit Loki and spilled his blood. Then again the mystic properties of the dagger indicated that it could even harm a god. It had been developed in case Ares or Hades or anyone along those lines came calling again.

Loki winced as his wrist was nicked by the dagger and he took half a step forward, the blood dripping onto the ground.

He could see Hippolyta in front of him, and she grabbed Loki around the throat, slamming him against the ground as hard as she could.

"Now, we'll see who is at who's mercy, Loki," Hippolyta stand, holding a sword at his hand. The other Amazons surrounded him.

"Are you going to kill me?" the Trickster whispered, his voice raspy, and blood spilling from his mouth.

"Not today, Loki, but you will be punished for your treachery, and straining the tense relations between Asgard and Olympus."

A blast of thunder announced the arrival of one of the last people that Loki expected to see.

"Thor, my dear brother, I take it things have….calm down in Asgard."

Thor looked down at his brother. It was unfortunate that Odin decreed for him to be brought back in one peace for what he did. And to top attacking the daughter of Zeus and nearly mortally wounding her, Thursday night poker between Zeus and Odin might be a bit tense for a long time.

"No thanks to you Loki," Thor said and he turned to the Amazons. "I apologize for my brother's misconduct, he will be punished severely."

"Yes, well…..it was merely only…."

Loki was shoved through the portal but Thor stopped and saw a glimpse of Kal.

"By The Allfather, the myths are true."

He shook his head, and retreated through the portal, leaving that statement hanging.

* * *

Loki was led away from the island by Thor and there was nothing more that could be said other than that. The portal was open.

"Time to face the music, my brother," Thor told him and Loki nodded, even though there was a foul scowl on his face as the God of Thunder nudged him through the portal.

"Yes, the music, something that you still haven't properly faced, Thor," Loki whispered harshly and the God of Thunder moved him through the portal. "Rest assure, you have defeated me on this day, Child of the Stars. But watch your back, for there will be a day where even you could not stand up to me. And you could not defeat me without your pack."

"Well that's the name of the game," Kal said and he stared Loki down. The Trickster's gaze was burning but Thor steered him into the portal.

"I apologize for the inconvenience on behalf of Asgard," Thor told the Amazons, who had now been removed from chains. "My father was in a rage when he found out what Loki did. What means he hoped to achieve with this, I have no clue."

"I think only he does," Hippolyta said, she was one hundred percent or at least close enough to one hundred percent. She took a nasty hit that knocked her out. A cheap and cruel blow to the back of the head when she was talking to her daughters, and then it all spiraled form there.

To be honest, any punishment that Loki received would be insufficient for the crimes that he committed towards them. She hoped that she could maintain the peace with her sisters because they were agitated about the imprisonment.

"I bid you a good day and do be warned, you have many fans in the higher realm," Thor said, looking towards Kal. "And none all of them are of the savory type."

With those words, Thor dragged Loki through the portal, and off to Asgard, where his fate was unknown for now.

"Well there's that," Kara concluded as she watched Loki leave. She was not all that sad to see him go.

"He'll be back, people like that always come back," Selene said. She had her fair share of run ins with the trickster throughout her life. Needless to say, he was like that bad penny that kept surfacing and that one that no one wanted to deal with.

Diana knew that she might be in it now, for she brought a man to this island. Something that was forbidden and the Amazons knew that they could count on one hand the number of men that had been brought to the island and still have plenty of fingers left over. And the number of men who had pleasant encounters with the Amazons were even less abundant.

"Diana, I require a word with you," Hippolyta said and normally the younger daughter would be all smug that her sister was being busted. But after today, this was a serious situation. "I require a word with all of you."

"With all due respect….."

"I just merely wish to talk," Hippolyta said, casting several of the more vocal members of her army a warning look not to interfere. "The palace is up the way."

She did recognize the young man in question, and knew that Diana brought him here for a reason. There were certain legends, even amongst the Amazons.

The group walked in silence and Amara looked around. As royalty, she had a keen sense of when she was going to be in trouble but this didn't seem to be trouble. At least she hoped that it wasn't trouble. But honestly, she didn't know.

Laura admired the warrior spirit of all of these amazons, she was born and bred to be a fighter first and foremost. That being said, if they were going to try something, then she was willing to throw down. The girl had her claws bared and ready to go.

Emma and Jean on the other hand, walked side by side. The thoughts of the Amazons were varied. Some were intrigued by this development, others were agitated that they had to be freed by some external force.

' _Pride goes before a fall,'_ Emma thought.

Kara took a nice long look around the island and could not help but be impressed. That was just the fact of the matter. Sure the architecture was not as amazing as it was on Krypton but it did have its own style. The blonde wanted to tour the island, there was an amazing looking library.

Hopefully they were not all thrown in jail.

' _Don't worry, they're not mad,'_ Jean projected to the rest of Kal's Collective. _'At least, I don't think that they're mad.'_

' _Well, that is something, isn't it?'_ Kal thought and Hippolyta walked off for a few seconds.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I will return shortly."

Then came that awkward moment of waiting to see what would happen next, that waiting game that everyone hated to play.

* * *

The waiting game was the one thing that no one liked to play but never the less, they had to play it. Hippolyta was in conference with someone for about an hour or so. Diana wondered what her mother was talking about and then it hit her with all of the blunt force of a train.

' _Having an extremely spirited discussion with the gods, no doubt,'_ Diana thought and she felt that moment of incoming dread coming towards her. She really hoped that she was reading more into this than met the eye.

Donna stood next to her sister, remaining extremely quiet. She knew that her mother had her reasons for going where she went and Donna was sure that Diana was thinking along the same lines.

Hippolyta returned to the throne room and the Queen of the Amazons walked with the usual poise and grace that one might have expected with someone like her. Any agitation was gone from her eyes and she looked forward towards them.

"I thank you for your time," Hippolyta said to the group. "And I thank you even more for your patience."

"The hospitality is something we should be thanking you for, Queen Hippolyta," Kal said with a smile on his face. Amara nodded by his side approvingly.

"I have passed by Nova-Roma a few times but have never gone there, so to see the rulers standing before me is quite humbling," Hippolyta said and there was no question as to why she said that. "But I have to thank you for the life of my daughters and the life of our sisters. And I also like to thank for being the first male who comes to this island without unwillingly placing us in bondage.

' _Let us note that she did say unwillingly,'_ Emma thought, staring forward. She wondered if that was a kink of the Amazons, providing if they allowed it.

Kara meanwhile was trying to keep a straight face. She didn't have that much success.

"Well, I know that your previous encounters with men….were not pleasant," Kal told the Amazon Queen and Hippolyta inclined her head with a nod.

"Not pleasant is putting matters mildly," she said, peering back at him. But she thought that it would be an accurate representation of what their encounters with men were. "Loki is one who it was hard to determine his game….."

"We are closing the security holes as we speak," Artemis chimed in to the Queen and Hippolyta blinked and nodded.

"Excellent," Hippolyta agreed, she really hoped that things would be sealed up before too long. The last thing she wanted was another issue like that. Ares and Hades visited their island more than a few times with their plans, not together thankfully. Then again, perhaps that would be the best, as two egos like that would be stepping on each other's toes. "And now, we need to discuss the matter of Diana bringing you to the island in the first place…."

"Mother, I have no regrets," Diana said boldly staring her mother down.

"Well, I should hope not, because I raised a daughter to stand up in what she believed in, no matter what," Hippolyta said and Donna cleared her throat. "Daughters who could do so, as I am reminded by the vocal claim of my youngest."

"So….."

"The goddesses understood the circumstances, although Hera had to be persuaded a bit," Hippolyta said. When one lived with Zeus for as long as she did and had to live with his various infidelities, one could see why Hera had some hang ups. And things were always heated between Hippolyta and Hera obviously, for obvious reasons. "But in the end, she agreed the circumstances….well they had to be understood. And there is a lot of heat between Zeus and Odin."

' _Wonderful,'_ Jean thought, she could sense that two godly beings getting into a pissing contest never really ended bad. And that was even before she shared her soul with a god like entity.

"You are welcomed to explore the island at your leisure, that's the least that we can do….with your assistance today," Hippolyta said with a smile and she swept her eyes over the Amazons. It was almost like she was daring any of them to question what she said.

None of them would be so brazen enough to question the Amazon Queen on a day like this. She had spoken and put her foot down. So it had been decreed, so it had been done. There was really nothing else could be said about that.

"I know you want to explore the island," Diana said to Kara, amused at the girl's antics. "Donna, could be do the honors of showing her around?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine," Donna said as she led Kara off. Amazons around her age were few and far between, so dealing with another female close to her age group would be great.

Meanwhile Diana turned towards Kal.

"So, would you like a tour around the island?" the Amazon princess asked him and Kal smiled.

"I thought that you'd never ask."

* * *

Diana walked, locking her arm with Kal. There were moments where both of them were hovering over the island. The two of them smiled as they took their nice long walk around the island. The Princess of the Amazons turned to the Last Son of Krypton.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Diana asked and Kal smiled at her.

"I know you are," Kal said and Diana looked at him, with a smile. She didn't like to show it all that much but in reality, she looked pretty pleased with herself. "So, how are you feeling? You did great out there and your injuries….."

"They've healed quite nicely, Kryptonians aren't the only ones who have regenerative properties," Diana said, rolling her neck. "That being said, I'll never forget that hit that the Destroyer gave me. Could have gave me a concussion."

"Well you're fine."

"Yes, more than fine," Diana said, inviting Kal to sit down on a stone bench. The two of them relaxed for a moment with each other. "So….thank you. I know my mother said thank you to you as well, but I figured that a personal thank you from me is only appropriate."

"Anything to wipe the smug look off of Loki's face."

The two laughed at that thought. That was a memory that the two of them would cherish together for quite some time. Kal placed his arm around Diana's waist, pulling the Amazon Princess in closer to his body. She closed her eyes, feeling the rush of air through the air and allowed him to do so. There was no question about this, this was amazing. She rested her head on his shoulder lightly.

"So, the world, it's an interesting place, and I can't wait to visit a part of it," Diana said and Kal smiled.

"Interesting, but a lot of dangers….."

"Which means a lot of adventure," Diana countered and Kal smiled. "You know that I'm right."

"I wasn't disagreeing you in the slightest," Kal said and Diana breathed in and out. She could feel the power radiating off of him. It was an amazing sensation to be around. The dark haired Amazon princess closed her eyes and just savored the moment. Savored what it would be like to be around him.

The Last Son of Krypton brought Diana closer to him and the Amazon could feel the rush of power going through her body.

"So….you're the first man that I really met," Diana said and Kal raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother said….."

"She said that there were other men that visited the island," Diana said and there was a sense that she knew that her mother did not regard these visits with her personal approval. Never the less, the Amazon princess pressed on. "But…"

"I'm not like them."

"That's obvious," Diana said and she could feel something stir in the pit of her stomach. Granted she experimented with her fellow Amazons, but this was something that was completely different. The dark haired Princess could feel it and he grabbed her.

"So…..are you nervous?" Kal asked her and Diana looked at her, she saw this as a challenge and it was going to be one that she was going to take. The Amazon Princess stared him down.

"No, I'm not nervous, not at all," Diana said, grabbing Kal around the waist and pulled him up to a standing position.

Kal smiled at the force that was shown by her. It was good to see a female with a take charge attitude.

"So, you aren't nervous?"

Diana smiled, she'd show him exactly how not nervous she was. Without another word, she pushed Kal against the pillar on the island.

She had a feeling that he deliberately manipulated this but Diana didn't care. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck and her tongue pushed down his mouth. The Princess was really working her tongue into him.

Kal smiled, she kissed amazingly and he felt himself get harder against her thigh. The Amazon really worked her tongue into his mouth and the two organs tangled for domination.

His hands maneuvered down her body, working her toga off.

"Do take me," Diana said as she backed off from the kiss, and smiled. "Unless you're nervous."

Kal could see that challenge rise and something else was rising as well at the sight of Diana's perfect lovely body. She stood there, striking a pose.

"Do I look nervous?" Kal asked and Diana shamelessly stared at the bulge in his pants, reaching forward to touch it.

"No, you don't," Diana agreed, cupping him with her hand and using her free hand to tear off his shirt.

"That was expensive," Kal said, aware of what Diana's fingers was doing to his manhood.

"Send me the bill," Diana said, pressing her bare breasts against his muscular chest, with a lustful look in her eyes.

* * *

Diana kissed him and stepped back, allowing Kal to get a nice long look at her body. Needless to say, what he saw blew him away. Her dark hair framed her beautiful face, looking like an angel. She had bright blue eyes, and rosy red lips. Her shoulders had muscle tone but she was enough to look feminine. Large breasts with dark nipples poked out for him, well beyond the size of a normal woman. She had a toned stomach and sexy hips with a delicious ass. Her center had a strip of black hair and was wet for him. The Amazon Princess's legs were a perfect mixture of womanly beauty and power.

She straddled him against the pillar and rubbed herself against the bulge in his pants. The Last Son of Krypton groaned.

"Let's see what we got," Diana said, appraisingly, removing Kal's pants and revealing his large cock. It bounced into view before her. The Amazon Princess wrapped her hand around his rod and she felt it. It felt like iron in her hand. She slowly stroked him.

"Feels so good," Kal breathed, realizing now that Diana was one of the few women that could make him feel like that. The woman pumped her hand around his rod and he pushed his crotch into her hands. Diana worked him over.

"Never tried this before but….."

Diana licked her tongue round him and tasted it. She could get addicted to this very fast and the pleasure in his eyes caused her to be spurred forward. The raven haired princess wrapped her lips around his cock, sealing him tightly into her mouth.

"Damn," Kal breathed, as Diana brought her mouth down onto him. If this was her first time, she was a natural. She made wonderful things happen beneath his waistline as her head bobbed up and down onto him. Reaching around, Kal grabbed her.

Diana wondered, hope that he would dominate her, fuck his face with his big iron cock. The Amazon Princess closed her eyes and continued to bring him deep into her mouth, all the way down her throat. She was nearly gagged with his cock and sure enough she got her wish.

"I think you can suck that a bit harder," Kal said firmly, as he pounded her mouth. Diana looked up at him, wide eyed. Rao damn it, she looked so sexy with his cock in her mouth, and that was the absolute truth. She brought him deep down in her throat.

Her lips popped around him caused him to nearly lose his mind and the Amazon Princess was not letting up on her efforts.

Kal decided to have a wonderful idea, he picked up Diana, her mouth still on his cock. To her credit, after the initial sound of surprise, she did not break her stride in sucking his cock.

Her hot box, with all of her juices draining from it, was in front of Kal's face. The aroma caused him to harden in her mouth.

Diana wondered what he was doing and then she felt his tongue into her. He slowly ate her at first, savoring the taste and it caused her body to heat up. The Amazon Princess could not deny this, this felt really good. It was the best, and her body was accepting his tongue as it probed her.

Kal thought that this was a good idea, she tasted divine, like a goddess like her should. The Last Son of Krypton continued his efforts.

The two ate each other out in a sexually charged sixty nine position. Neither seemed willing to give up any ground for the other.

She came and that caused Kal's cock to throb in her mouth. Eventually, that caused his rod to spill its essence into her waiting mouth.

Diana was laid down on the ground and she saw that Kal was still hard.

"Oh, you want more, don't you?" Diana asked, giving Kal a tackling hug, wrapping her strong legs around him. She rubbed her pussy against his rod, creating a delightful amount of friction as his prick hardened, ready to be inserted into her.

Kal felt himself slide into her pussy, and it was extremely tight.

"Oh, fuck me," Kal groaned as he felt her pussy tighten around him, and it tugged her tool. Kara and his mother was so gloriously tight like this, and Jean was pretty good in full Phoenix mode. Still this put Diana in the top five, as she kept working her hips up and down him, riding him like some prized stallion.

Diana was not going to lie, she felt the pleasure that went through her body, something that she never thought in a million years that she would feel.

Higher sound bounced, feeling an orgasm go through her body. This stud was going to blow his cum into her body. In her fogged mind, Diana wondered what Amazon-Kryptonian hybrid babies would be like but that was not something that she worried about.

"Can you….control it?" Diana asked, knowing that certain godly beings could control whether or not that impregnated a female. Then again, that did not stop Zeus from depositing his seed everywhere and anywhere, including places where it wasn't wanted. She started to slow down and he groped her breasts.

"Yes," Kal grunted and Diana panted as she worked him up and down. "Do you want me too?"

"Today, yes," Diana agreed, their hips going together. "But someday, I might not want to."

Diana rode him even faster, she wanted to feel her lovers seed inside her.

"I want to feed your seed inside me Kal," Diana purred as she rode him even faster, her backside connecting with his balls as she worked up and down on him. "I want to feed my pussy overflow with your cum, as I drain your balls. Can you do that for me, honey?"

"Yes, yes," Kal groaned as he felt the familiar ache in his balls. She had been riding him for a very long time and he was reaching his breaking point.

She squeezed him with her pussy, doing things with her pussy muscles that very few women could.

Kal blew his load into her and Diana threw her head back. That caused him to really cum into her with a force. She held onto him with her strong thighs, the Amazon Princess grinding on him right away.

Diana slid off of his cock, her pussy dripping with their combination of cum and she rolled over, fingering herself.

This erotic sight caused Kal to pounce back onto her, pinning her down onto the ground on the island. His rock hard rock was at her entrance.

"Do it," Diana begged him, wanting him to slide into her.

Amara stood over Diana, with a smile on her face. Diana could feel the heat coming from her.

"So, you've met your king, have you?" Amara asked, with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Diana begged and Amara stripped her clothes off of her. It seemed so natural to be naked at this point and her perfectly juicy pussy was bared.

"I bet you would like to eat my pussy, wouldn't you?" Amara asked, watching Kal's cock go in and out of the Amazon princess.

"Yes, I'd like to, please," Diana thought, she was driven mad by desire and her pussy clenched his rod. The Amazon Princess begged for it. "Please….Queen Amara, I want your pussy, I bet it would taste so good."

"Of course, I'll grant you this boon," Amara said, straddling Diana's face, her perfect pussy up in her face. The Amazon Princess felt faint as the aroma caused her to grow light headed.

Kal was not going to lie, that looked so completely hot. He continued to work over Diana, pushing himself into her, stretching her walls out. The Last Son of Krypton continued to work his rod into her.

Each thrust brought him new sensations, new pleasures and he tried not to cum too fast. Then again, he had excellent stamina and even if he unleashed one load, he would be ready to go for another load in absolutely no time.

Amara felt the Princess's talented tongue. It was obvious that she was no stranger in eating pussy and she heated up and in not the normal sense.

"Wreck her with that cock, Kal," Amara purred as Diana ate her snatch and the warm juices flowed freely.

Kal did in fact do so, Diana's legs wrapping around his waist, ensuring that his cock did not stray too far from her hot center. The Amazon pumped him into her and Kal hung onto her. A few thrusts later would send her over the edge and then way beyond.

His balls tightened and for the third time tonight, but the second time into Diana's body, his load sprayed into her body.

Amara came just by seeing Kal came and they knew that they had to explore the benefits of this arrangement more.

* * *

Kara and Donna watched. Donna looked at the situation, with a mixture of confusion and arousal. Kara meanwhile was just simply aroused.

Kara turned to Donna with a smile. "So do you want to join them?"

Donna, confused, grew red in the face and nearly tripped over her feet, trying to run in the other direction.

The blonde Kryptonian shrugged her shoulders, watching Donna hurry off, making some mumbled, stammering excuses along the way. "Was it something that I said?"

**To Be Continued on 6/1/2014.**


	15. Chapter 15

"You really sure you want to do this?" Diana asked, questioning Kal's sanity. However, if he wanted to do this, there was no way she could stop him, even if she wanted to. The young Kryptonian male stood across from her and nodded.

"Yes, I want to do this," Kal confirmed, waiting for the Amazon Princess to get into battle position. She wore a pair of tight black pants and a tight black top. Kal had no idea how good they would be for battle but if they were a distraction of some sort, he was not going to question it. He found himself staring at certain parts of her body as she turned around.

"The Amazons are some of the best fighters in the world….."

"I learned a thing about hand to hand combat in my day," Kal told her and Diana raised her eyes. "That being said, having one's ass get handed to them is the only way to really learn."

"You got a point," Diana said, with a smile, as Laura, Amara, Donna, and Kara all watched the sparring session. "So, should we begin?"

"The floor is all yours my princess," Kal said and Diana smiled.

She rushed forward and tried to nail him with a glancing blow. Kal dodged that assault, grabbed her ankle, and forced her down onto the ground. The woman's knee smashed hard into the ground just like that.

Kara watched and Donna leaned towards her friend, with a knowing whispered. "If I know Diana, she's trying to get a feel out for him, she's luring him into a false sense of security."

"How do you know?" Amara asked curiously and Donna smiled.

"She pulled the same crap with me before," Donna said, watching the battle. Kal had Diana in a full nelson but she powered out, flipping onto her feet. Kal went for a punch but Diana dodged that with expert grace.

"Sound strategy," Laura remarked, with a slight smile on her face as she watched Kal go for Diana but Diana once again dodged the attack. "But, I'd like to try my skills with her."

"Well, Diana is never one to turn down a fight," Donna said, knowing that point pretty much better than anyone else. The Amazon pride was such an amazing thing to behold and her sister was among the strongest in the field.

"So, you're ready for that?" Kara asked and Laura raised her eyebrow. "Are you ready for something else?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Laura said and Kara smiled.

"I think that you do," Kara said, Laura did deserve some love. Even if Kara had to tie her up and hand deliver her to Kal's bed. She was such a good cousin all things considered.

"That one is going to sting," Laura said, abruptly changing the subject. "Good thing both of them can heal, that would draw this one out far longer."

"Yeah," Kara said, with a knowing smile on her face, locking eyes with Amara, who barely suppressed a grin. "And that stamina is good for other activities, if you know what I mean."

"Yes," Laura said, turning towards the battle at hand. She was trying not to think about that fact too much. Her emotions were still a bit messed up by HYDRA. That being said, she knew that Kara was trying to help her.

"Oh, Diana just took him down," Donna said, wincing at the action. "I was hoping that my sister would have gotten taken down on that one."

"You're rooting for your sister's ass to get kicked?" Kara asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, yes, given all of the time's she's kicked my ass, turn about is fair play," Donna said, folding her arms underneath her chest and sighing.

"Well, you can't really argue with that kind of logic," Amara said and Laura just watched the battle intently.

Diana smiled as she got up to her feet, Kal did knock her down on that exchange. His punch was reared back but the Amazon Princess had enough time to dodge it. She twisted his arm behind his back and forced him down to one knee, working his arm behind his back.

"Not bad," Diana said and Kal tried to force her off but she already stood back. She took him down using her legs. Not that having this woman's legs wrapped around his body was the worst thing in the world. The Amazon Princess raised her hand and gave a palm strike to Kal, causing him to be wounded. "Don't feel bad, only one person beat me in battle."

"Oh really, who," Kal said as Diana let him up to breath.

"My mother," Diana said, and there was a second where she shuddered. "Trust me when I say there's a good reason why she's the Queen of the Amazons."

"I can see that," Kal said and he was ready for another round. Then the orgy to follow would be good as well.

Nova-Roma was very big on orgies. Selene practically invented them but that was a long story.

* * *

 

"Soon, the mutant threat will be a thing of the past," Robert Kelly said to the assembled group. "Finally, after much debate, the Mutant Protection Bill has been passed. These super powered individuals are and remain a danger to the public at large. The Mutant Response Division has bene doing their best to round up these mutants, but these terroristic threats have banded together. In the interest of freedom, we will take the fight to the X-Men and the Brotherhood, with Project Wide Awake. The Sentinel program will gave you guardians that will protect you even against the most invulnerable of mutants. These creatures will wall through walls, teleport into your bedrooms, and change your mind amongst other things."

"You sure you're not a mutant, Kelly."

"Yeah, I think that guy is, and his power is boring people to sleep."

The Brotherhood was in the house, in the form of Toad, Pryo, the Blob, and Avalanche. The four members of the Brotherhood took a step towards the stage.

"Hey, I wonder how much we can get for the Senator," Blob grunted as he bulled past security, walking up to the stage.

"Man, that guy's overpaid, we should at least get a couple of million for him," Toad said, wrapping his tongue around Kelly and holding him in place. The Senator looked frantic and he struggled, an angered look on his face.

"Let me go, let me go," he begged as he could feel this slimy tongue wrap around him.

"Hey, I think he thinks that we should let him go," Pyro said in an mocking voice.

"I don't know, I mean, I didn't vote for him," Avalanche said and Toad threw Kelly down to the ground.

"Man, that wasn't a good idea, now I got a bad taste in my mouth," Toad said, wanting to gargle with mouth wash, after having Kelly in his mouth.

"You idiot….get them….."

The MRD guards stepped forward and Avalanche pushed his fists on the ground. The ground rumbled underneath the guards and dropped them down to the ground.

Blob bulled over the guards but an optic blast got him in the chest.

"Ah man, it's the X-Men," Toad said as he looked in the air, and sure enough they were on the gorund.

"They'll be the ex X-Men," Pyro said with a giggle as he used his flames to shoot at the mutants at question. He was going to have a barbeque and if the crowd got caught in the crossfire, all the better.

There was a yell to take them down but the Brotherhood was not going to go down without a fight.

"You think we're the bad guys here!" Avalanche yelled as he lifted his hand and caused rubble to fall onto the ground. "Listen here, we're not the bad guys, we're just going to protect mutant kind….."

His arms and feet were frozen in place by Iceman and an Arctic blast was delivered by Storm.

Kelly looked up, his men were away from him, he was going to die.

"Is it ready?" Kelly asked, frantically dialing up someone. "Well get it ready and….."

Blob plucked Kelly's phone out of his hand and stomped on it, crushing it into hundreds of tiny little pieces.

"Sorry, your call can't be completed as dialed," Blob grunted and Kelly was trying to crawl backwards away from the Blob.

A blur flew through the air and knocked the Blob out of the way and sent him flying into the podium with a thud.

"Huh, who….who hit me," the Blob grunted, and the blur shot into the air, the battle with the X-Men and the Brotherhood continued, with the fiery debris flying in every which direction.

A large gust of wind put out the fire and caught all of the debris before it landed on the people. It defied all sense of physics.

"Look, did you see that?"

Of course, they could see nothing but the after effects of a really heavy wind. Someone had saved them and the MRD had called in for back up.

Cyclops saw something or thought that he did out of the corner of the eye. Never mind that fact, it was long gone now.

"We better get out of here," Storm said as she eyed the MRD officers and they had something else.

"Yeah, don't trust them to tell the difference between the good mutants and the bad mutants," Wolverine said, as they made their way to the Jet.

"Hey, X-Men had a good idea, things are getting a bit crowded here, let's go," Toad managed as he shook his head and his fellow Brotherhood members got the right idea.

No mutants had gotten caught on the MRD.

"Look at this, these mutants destroyed our peaceful rally, that just shows how insane they are!" Kelly ranted, just in time for the television cameras.

Kal watched from afar, he really regretted saving Kelly now, but he didn't want to make Kelly a martyr for the cause against mutants.

' _Problems,'_ Jean thought through their telepathic link.

' _You could say that,'_ Kal said as he went back to the island of Nova-Roma with a sonic boom. The good thing was that he was not seen and in a crowd of this many people, that was an accomplishment.

* * *

 

"When I heard what happened in New York, I got here as fast as I could. And to be fair, this was something that had your handiwork all over that."

Emma was dressed for business, which meant that she was wearing long white pants and a white blouse as opposed to her usual White Queen attire. Although knowing her, Kal suspected that she would change out of it in a moment's notice.

"And by flew, do you mean…."

"I picked her up," Kara confirmed and it was now where Jean and Kal caught each other's eyes. The image of Kara picking up Emma like a small child and trafficking her all the way to Nova-Roma was one that they would cherish for quite some time.

"Do get it out of your systems," Emma said dryly, picking up a few stray thoughts from them. "And then we can get down to business."

"I don't have the slightest idea, what you're talking about," Kal said and Jean's smile was one that could not be kept off of her face.

Emma tried to keep a straight face but she failed doing so. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat and now it was now to business. "So….."

"What did you think about Kelly's speech?" Kal asked.

"Politics, I'm not sure if he believes half of the shit he's spewing," Emma said thoughtfully. "But the fact of the matter is that he's feeding people who believes the shit he's spewing. And he's being funded by people."

"Voters don't make the politicians, big businesses make the politicians," Kal said, and that was something that they could exploit.

"Glad to see we are on the same wavelength," Emma said, a lot of those impressive campaigns needed corporate backing. "So, Kelly won't be in Senate forever, and we need to find someone who can oppose him…"

"Yeah, but who could stand up to that guy?" Kara asked and Emma smiled one of her knowing smiles. It did bring chills to everyone's spines when she gave such a smile.

"Well, there are a couple of Senators that I'm trying to look into, including one from Kansas," Emma said thoughtfully. "It's an interesting long term project but if Kelly and his backers are going to get more traction….."

"And today's attack would give him more traction," Kal confirmed grimly and Emma sighed.

"Yes, the idiots in the Brotherhood and those other idiots in the X-Men decided to make a public spectacle out of the entire speech," Emma said and she looked completely thoughtful. "But I guess Kelly would have found another way to demonize us. We need to find a way to demonize him."

"And since you couldn't find any skeletons in his closet yet, you haven't done so," Kara said and Emma sighed.

"I'm working on it, he's a politician, he's going to have to have something nasty we can use against him," Emma said and she faced Kal. "Talk to your hacker friend, see what she can find out about Kelly's little Sentinel program. I'm looking through the usual channels. And it might be wise to get in touch with our contact in SHIELD. Fury might know something but…"

"You're not sure about that," Jean said and Emma nodded.

"No, I'm not sure about that," Emma said with a long sigh. The Hellfire Club had been working on plans to counteract Kelly's plans and Osborn's as well. Osborn was that dangerous ex-factor and there was Milton Fine. Best they could tell, he was extremely qualified in many scientific fields and obviously thought that mutants were a problem.

"Well the Hellfire Club will figure it out and we'll gain the control that we should," Kal said and Emma opened her mouth for a second and then smiled.

"It was almost like you plucked the thoughts right out of my head."

Kara could not resist with the obvious quip. "Funny, considering that you're the telepath."

"Well, I know we're all thinking the same thing," Emma said and she looked at Kal. "After his performance today, and the fact that he was not caught on camera, Kal deserves a nice little reward. But naturally, you have a chance to argue."

"I wouldn't argue with that," Jean said, the Phoenix Force was hungry and needed to be sated. She was getting more in touch with her primal urges and loving it.

"You're not hearing any complaints from me."

"Just sit tight and relax, and we'll be back in a few minutes."

Emma's alluring tone held the promise of much fun to be had and Kal could not have enough of her. The three women disappeared into the next room.

Kara, being the quickest stepped out first. She was dressed in a nice red corset that pushed up her breasts, along with a lacy red thong that exposed her nice night ass, and showed hints of her perfect pussy. Her stockings reached down through her thighs. She wore red fingerless gloves that added to the outfit.

Emma stepped out, dressed in a white corset that barely contained her large breasts. It might have been a size too small. Her thong was displayed and the thigh high stockings and white gloves added to the apparel.

"So, Jean, I see you've raided Selene's wardrobe," Kara said with a smile as Jean stepped out, sauntering towards Kal.

She wore a tight black corset where her breasts spilled out, stomach exposed. The thong looked to be pretty much panted on. The black choker around her neck added to things nicely, along with the sensual black stockings and black fingerless gloves.

"Kal, I need to be fed," Jean said with a purr, as she dropped down to her knees, worshipping her god, and the other two blondes settled into an embrace for his benefit.

The games were about to begin.

* * *

Jean dropped to her knees, tearing off Kal's pants. Then she saw his erect prick and stroked it, causing it to grow harder in her hand. The redhead went down onto him, her lips wrapped around his tool as she went into him.

Emma wrapped her arms around Kara but Kara pushed her back on the bed, straddling her and giving her a searing kiss. The White Queen barely struggled against her grip but Kara smiled as she pinned Emma down on the bed.

"No, I own you, and I'm going to wreck you and leave just enough of you for Kal to wreck later," Kara said and she pulled down her corset to reveal her breasts. "Now suck them, bitch."

Emma obeyed, burying her nose between Kara's peaks, as the blonde Kryptonian threw her head back, moaning at the pleasure.

Jean could sense the feelings of lust that was going through the entire group and she decided that she did not want to wait. After sucking Kal off a few seconds more, she pulled her thong off and got onto his lap, straddling him with her wetness on his cock.

"Eager aren't we?" Kal asked and Jean's lips curled into a smoldering smile as she rubbed her hot box onto his prick.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Jean asked as she was seconds away from welcoming him into her body. The redhead pushed herself up and her tight box wrapped around him.

Emma closed her eyes and now Kara had her face buried in between her thighs. Happily, the White Queen lapped up Kara's pussy juices and she felt her desire grow even more.

"That's right, ride Kal, but save some for me," Kara moaned as Emma paused. "Excuse me, did I say you can stop eating me?"

Emma buried her face in between the thighs of her mistress, using her tongue to increase the pleasure points. The other blonde tightened her legs around Emma's head.

"Oh that's so hot, isn't it," Jean said, as her breasts spilled out of the corset. She bounced higher and Kal grabbed her breasts. She tightened around him, as the Phoenix Fire surrounded all of them. The heat between her thighs was incredible and Kal thought that she was going to squeeze him to completion just by using her thighs.

"You are hot, really hot, so hot," Kal grunted, with Jean working her hips around him, grinding him down. Her tight box continued to contract around him and she rode him just a little bit more. Her breasts swayed in front of his face and Kal grabbed her tits, squeezing them, and the pleasure was felt through her.

"Yes, for you, honey," Jean said and she was about ready to have his juices in her. The power ensnared both of them. "That's right, cum for me, cum for me."

Jean bounced herself higher and higher, and his balls were about to tighten.

Kara now had Emma pushed down on the bed and there was a strap on.

"Please, don't….."

"Please, Mistress," Kara whispered in her ear, pulling Emma's hair and she then slapped her on the ass. "You're nice and wet, therefore this won't hurt, much."

Kara pushed her strap on into Emma's pussy and the dildo stretched her out. The blonde was nice and tight, despite the impression she might give for people to let their guards down.

"Please mistress, oh mistress that feels so good," Emma said and Jean slid off of Kal, her pussy bared and cum dripping from it.

"Do you think she deserves a treat Kara?"

"I think that she does, she's been such a good girl," Kara cooed as she grabbed Emma and guided her face between Jean's legs and Emma began to eat the combined juices from her.

Kara smiled, as she flew over and she could see Kal's erection still as hard as ever despite unloading in Jean's pussy.

"Oh, look what you did, Kara, dominating Emma like that," Kal said with a smile and the blonde returned fire with an equally smoldering smile.

"Let your big cousin fix that one, Kal," Kara said as she wrapped her hand around him and stroked him, teasing him.

Now it was Kara's turn to be dominated, not that she minded. Kal's monster of a cock hovered over her entrance and with a thunderous force, the two of them collided.

Kara moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around Kal's body and he went into her deep. The blonde tightened around him like a vice as he pumped into her. She closed her eyes, arching her back as he worked her over.

"That feels so good," Kara whined, as she could feel his length push into her body.

"I'm glad you feel so good," Kal said as he pushed him into her.

Emma screamed in pleasure as Jean used her telekinesis to drive her to deeper levels of pleasure. The White Queen of the Hellfire Club felt the pleasure.

"Yes, you are quite appealing Emma, the Phoenix is pleased with you," Jean said with an echoing voice, and Emma had no idea how much of this was an act and how much of this was the primal force of the Phoenix seeping into Jean's subconscious as she became more sexually active.

All she knew was she felt another amazing orgasm and that was without a cock inside her. Emma closed her eyes and Jean now had the dildo primed for her ass.

"Ooooh."

"That's so fucking hot," Kara whined as she clamped Kal's cock like a vice as he pumped himself into her. Her body could feel like it was heated up.

"Yes, it feels good, and it's really hot," Kal said, gripping her chest melons and squeezing them. They were firm and he really had to apply pressure to them to make her feel. The blonde moaned loudly and she gripped him tighter. She was really working his tool between her legs and the blonde continued to work him over.

"Glad….to be of service, oh I'm cumming," Kara said as her hips thrashed underneath his grip and he continued to pound her into the bed.

"Me too," Kal grunted as he pushed himself into Kara's tight body and the blonde worked her box around his tool, squeezing him.

The explosive cum and the lustful emotions caused the two telepaths to have orgasms. And the backfire of their two orgasms caused Kal and Kara to orgasm even harder.

"That was amazing," Kara panted, she thought her mind had been blown before. She seen nothing let and Kal could see Jean hammering Emma's ass from behind with the strap on.

His dick was rock hard once again and Kal slipped between Emma's walls once again. The two of them pounded Emma from either end.

Emma was pleased that she was getting double teamed, no triple teamed as Kara's cum soaked pussy was underneath her mouth. She returned the favor with her telekinetic gifts, trying to cause things to heat up.

"Damn Emma, you know how to make someone feel good," Kal breathed.

' _Normally….I don't have to touch them,'_ Emma thought, her walls working against him as she tried to coax her very own orgasm out of him.

' _You know Kal, she's still thinking coherently, that means we haven't fucked her hard enough,'_ Jean thought and Kal increased the speed on Jean's implied suggestion. He rattled her pussy from behind, pushing himself in and out of her.

' _Oh god,'_ Emma thought.

Kal smiled as he could feel her heat suck him in. His hands cupped her breasts, her juicy nipples beckoned for him and he explored her insides as he pushed further into her.

Emma could feel so good, time went too fast but her brain was a maelstrom of thoughts. She could not help but feel the pleasure of all of her partners and that in turn gave her more pleasure. Which in turn gave them more pleasure, leading to a never ending loop of pleasure.

The big explosion was to come, as Emma prepared to accept a dose of Kal's essence into her. The blonde tightened around him, using her telekinesis to force her pussy super tight around him. Then his balls tightened and launched a load of his cum into her.

Everyone climaxed hard together and there were several people on the island who came because of the backwash and had no idea why.

* * *

 

**So you've got the information?**

Kal waited for the information of his hacker friend, as Donna and Kara were keeping him company, just making idle conversation. They were interested in this as well.

**Well, I thought that it was completely nuts for someone to want to make some large metal death machines, but…..this goes beyond all things insane.**

"That bad," Kara said as she peered over Kal's shoulder and watched him type back a response.

**Yes, that bad. I mean, I don't mince words lightly. Where I live, you see some really fucked up shit, but this…do they know how dangerous advanced AI is, especially off of someone else's brain waves? Henry Pym wrote entire papers on it, and it seems to me like he had some incident where he learned about this the hard way in the past. It was covered up by some government agency no doubt but it was a warning. A warning that no one heeded.**

Kal thought that was one of the most fundamental flaws in people, they never learned from the past mistakes of other people. Arrogantly, quite so, they assumed that there was no way that something like this could happen to them. And always, they were proven wrong without a shadow of a doubt.

**So, you mean to tell me that they're basing the master computer off of someone's brainwaves…**

**Well they need sophisticated AI and yesterday. They need to mass produce these things.**

Kal resisted the urge to bang his head against the keyboard. Mostly because it was a very expensive laptop that he had on his lap. Granted, he could afford a new one just like that but it was really the principle of the matter.

"How stupid can they be?" Donna asked, seeing some of the information go on the screen.

"You want a scale of one to ten?" Kara asked and Donna nodded her head. "Twelve, we're talking about Krypton Council ignoring the planet core is about to explode levels of stupid. Maybe a step beneath that but….."

"I'm not sure, these things could take over the planet and wipe out humanity," Kal said and he typed in one thing.

**Mutants evolved from humans. Ergo, mutants are human. And I'm sure an advanced AI is going to come to that conclusion soon.**

There was a thought and Kal's Oracle paused for a moment as she considered the possibilities in her mind. She typed back to him.

**You're right, you're right, of course you're right. Why wouldn't you be right about something like this? Best thing to do would be to torch the entire factory and fry the computer systems.**

That's the best thing, Kal would have to agree.

**But we have a problem….**

Oracle left her comment hanging in the chat line and Kal picked right up where she left off.

**You have no idea whatsoever where the main warehouse is, do you?**

Kara and Donna watched, that constituted as a problem. And they were not the only ones who thought that.

**I'm looking into it. The problem is that they're doing a good job in hiding it. And Milton Fine has designed the security programs. I was lucky to break in as far as I could without being seen….**

**I don't want you to get caught, you know.**

**Don't worry, I know how to cover my tracks. I did hack into SHIELD when I was eight years old and they didn't even catch me.**

Kal was not going to lie, he was amused by that point. Speaking of SHIELD, he got a message from Natasha confirming their meeting from tomorrow. He would get some answers, and Kal knew how to get them out of her. Her information regarding Fury's movements had been beneficial, even though if a lot of it only confirmed what Kal already knew.

**It's being based off of Osborn's brain waves, if you wanted to know.**

Kal was not going to lie, he saw this being a headache to end all headaches and he really had no idea why. He just knew that this was not going to end that well.

**The information that you got me, it will help.**

**Good I'm glad….is there anything else that you need.**

Kal considered the point and then he decided to sign off.

**No, but I'll be in touch with you. I'm checking a couple of other leads. I'll burn it to the ground when I get the chance.**

**Be careful, they could catch you.**

**They haven't yet, the only evidence that I'm even there is the battered bones of the thugs. Some people might have seen a blur but that was nothing.**

**Okay.**

**Okay, bye.**

**Talk to you later.**

Kal copied the plans she managed to acquire and there was no question about it, he had plenty of work to do.

Work that would have to wait a little bit because visitors showed up.

' _So they're here,'_ Kal projected to Jean and Jean smiled.

' _Figured I'd invite them over for a visit, to see what the other side has to offer,'_ Jean thought.

' _Are you planning to subvert every female mutant over to our cause?'_ Emma asked.

' _Potentially, why?'_ Kal asked and Emma smiled.

' _Merely a question, not a complaint,'_ Emma said, enjoying what was going to come next.

* * *

 

Ororo looked around the island, with a smile on her face. The chocolate skinned beauty was not going to lie, this was an amazing place and that caused her heart to speed up. She was dressed a black top and a black skirt, conservative, but it did show her delicious legs and snugly fit around her ass just a little bit.

"Impressive," Ororo whispered and Betsy, who stood next to her in a pair of tight black pants that molded around her ass and a tank top nodded in agreement.

"I would have to agree, very, very nice," Betsy said, if Ororo was impressed, that was something. Then again, without Ororo's vote of confidence, she would be kind of impressed as well. The two female mutants stood at the island.

"Well I'm glad for the vote of confidence."

They turned to see Kal and Jean standing before them on the island.

"Ororo, Betsy, this is King Kal-El of Nova Roma," Jean said to the two females and they looked at him with a smile. "Kal, this is Ororo Munroe and Betsy Braddock, you met them briefly."

"Although in a far more tense setting than I think any of us would have liked," Kal said, reaching forward and taking Ororo's hand, planting a light kiss on it. He did the same thing to Betsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you ladies."

"Oh the pleasure is all ours," Betsy said as she shook her head. She tried to get a link onto his thoughts but she found a barrier in his mind. Which got her even more excited, because she liked a challenge and that was what Kal-El presented, was a challenge.

"The descriptions of Nova Roma don't do it any credit," Ororo said, in an impressed voice and Kal smiled.

"To be fair, Jean's description of you and the one brief meeting we had, it didn't do you the proper amount of credit other," Kal said to her. Ororo smiled in spite herself and it was obvious that these two X-Females were potential material for the Cult of Kal-El. It was all about offering them something that would make things worth their while.

It was all about doing the right thing at the right time and that could be a problem, as Kal-El reminded himself constantly. Then again, he wouldn't have gotten to the point where he was if he did not know how to act. Selene told him enough and he was going to build on what she told her.

"I believe the grand tour is in order," Jean suggested and Kal smiled. Jean noticed someone else showing up right there. "Queen Amara, it's nice for you to join us….."

"Well, I would be a rude host if I didn't greet our guests," Amara said with a smile as she stared down the two females who showed up. "You must be Ororo and Betsy."

"Yes, it wonderful to see you in the flesh," Ororo said and she decided to bring up another point. "Charles had wished to recruit you for your powers….."

"I turned him down, my loyalty is to the kingdom and to the Hellfire Club," Amara said without missing a beat.

"Yes, Charles is none too pleased with….."

"He's not pleased that I left," Jean said and she sighed. "I'm sure he had great dreams of having me hooked up with his class pet, but that wouldn't work out."

"Yeah, it wouldn't, the boy scout wouldn't know what to do with a babe like Jean," Kal said and Jean smiled as Kal put his arm around her.

It was obvious to both female mutants by now that Kal had a Collective and obviously if he treated all females well, then they should have no qualms about any of this at all.

"Fair enough," Ororo said, she could tell that the Black King of the Hellfire Club and a straight lace person like Scott Summers would not get along as well. Then again, who knew what the future would hold for them all. "So, should we…."

There was another arrival, and this one was not as announced. Betsy and Ororo were looking forward to getting to know Kal a bit better but someone delayed that.

"I come in peace."

The Scarlet Witch showed up on the island and stepped forward. Jean stood rigid, ready to attack but Kal shook his head and Amara exchanged a nervous look with her king.

A fight between the Scarlet Witch and the Phoenix, with neither holding back, that would lead to some serious damage.

"Wanda Maximoff," Kal said to her.

"Yes, you've done your homework," Wanda said and she looked over her shoulder. "This isn't….some Brotherhood plot to get your guard down. And I had nothing to do with what happened today, it was those four boneheads and my brother, who riled them up."

Kal was willing to listen to why Wanda was here at the island, so he gave her the open and she took it.

**To Be Continued.**


	16. Scarlet Chaos Part One

"So, if you're going to give me a few minutes of your time…" Wanda said leaving these words hanging out. She drew her breath into her body and she locked her eyes onto Kal. She wondered if this nutcase plan of hers was going to work. There was really only way to find out. "If you give me a few minutes of your time, I can tell you why I'm here."

Amara looked towards Kal and the Queen and King of Nova Roma were having a silent conference.

"Look whatever my father did to you, I apologize on his behalf, because him messing with Nova-Roman airspace was not on the level," Wanda said to him. "And I'm not sure if my father's latest plan is going to even work out well."

Ororo jumped onto this statement like a dog on a bone, although not as much was Scott would have if he was here. "What do you mean, what plan?"

Wanda was hesitant, it was one thing telling this plan to Kal-El. Because her father hoped one day that they could be working together. Telling this plan to Xavier's disciples would be another matter entirely.

"Perhaps, you can tell us, and nothing that you say, leaves this island," Jean said, looking at Betsy and Ororo.

Wanda looked at Jean, once again, she was mentally calculating what she would do. She did not trust the telepath and they had got into it once before.

"The choice is yours Wanda, or would you prefer that we go somewhere else?" Kal asked and Ororo opened her mouth to protest.

' _Ororo, trust me, we're either going to have Kal get it out of her, or nothing at all,'_ Jean thought.

' _Maybe you could…'_

' _No, getting inside her head is more trouble than it's worth,'_ Jean thought and the group wondered what she meant about that. There was something that happened in the past, and they didn't elaborate.

"My father might kill me for…..for talking to you about this plan," Wanda said and there was a second where she paused.

"You're not fully committed to his goals, are you?" Amara asked and Wanda opened her mouth. "I mean, you don't think that anything is to need to be gained by having mutants rise above humans."

"That's the thing," Wanda said and she was full aware that the X-Females, two current, one former, was listening to her. "I don't think that he understands that the war that he wants to initiate is going to….cause mutants to be thrown into the crossfire just as much as humans are."

Kal ensured that he was all ears and Wanda was about ready to spill it to him.

"My father, he's been meeting with a scientist, named Milton Fine…"

"Milton Fine?" Kara asked, as she had been silently observing the conversation for a few seconds. She had seen a picture of him and there was something unsettling about him. "I thought that….he was working with the Master Mold program."

"We all thought that," Kal said and he was pretty sure that he was.

"He is," Wanda confirmed, chewing on the side of her mouth and clapped her hands down upon her waist. "But…"

"Your father is working with him or he came to your father….."

"My father thinks that there is something different about Fine, he might be another mutant," Wanda suggested, but there were a lot of things about this that didn't add up. "And really, if he's another mutant, than…."

"This entire Sentinel thing could be a smoke screen, to discredit a bunch of the strongest anti-mutant people in Congress," Kal said thoughtfully and Wanda raised her eyebrow, impressed by this theory. There was a few seconds where she considered this and nodded in agreement.

"That would be something that my father would try….perhaps," Wanda said but there was some conflict in her mind.

"Okay, let's try a new track, maybe he's being manipulated by Fine," Kara said and Wanda's eyes snapped towards the blonde. "I mean, what do we really know about him and his powers?"

"My father might be many things," Wanda said, coolness rolling through her voice. "But naïve is not one of those things."

Kara shrugged her shoulders, she supposed that Wanda would know best.

"I wish to speak with the rest of the Hellfire Club, because I wish to seek protection from them…..because should my father find out exactly what I'm doing, he might consider I'm committing treason," Wanda said, and she nearly swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Has your father gave you any hint that he would take this the wrong way?"

Wanda remained silent at Kal's question.

"He has given me no reason to think that he'll take this the right way," Wanda said and Kal smiled.

"You know you're going to have to speak directly to the Black Queen…"

"Surely you could give me the protection that I need?" Wanda asked, stepping up, and nearly fluttering her eyelashes at Kal. She stopped when she remembered how absurd that she looked. You're the Black King aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm a deciding vote, but not the only deciding vote."

Kal smiled, he wanted to ensure that Wanda really wanted want this and by making her jump through a couple of hoops, it would be the best way to test her loyalty. Kara and Jean understood this, although Betsy and Ororo looked sympathetic for the prospect of dealing with the big bad Black Queen.

* * *

Selene peered at Wanda as she told the same thing that she told Kal and the rest of the group. Emma, Julianne, and Lara all stood, it was hard to read the looks for their faces.

"Your father was working with Fine," Selene said as she peered at Wanda. She knew by now that reading a mind that chaotic would not end well. Hence why she was not going to have Emma do so, even though it was temping to do so. "Do you have…."

"Proof, yes, I swiped this," Wanda said and she handed Selene the envelope.

"So, you did come prepared, you do realize that your father has a shapeshifter under his employ and these pictures might not be proof enough," Selene said with a smile. "So….did he feed you a tale to get you to come here and seduce Kal over to your cause?"

Wanda looked indignant but it was Lara who jumped in. "What are your intentions towards my son, Miss Maximoff?"

The Scarlet Witch, reality warping powers are not, was standing face to face with the mother of Kal-El.

Ororo and Betsy watched from the next room, the door was opened enough where they could get a good enough idea what was going on. It was an intense situation where everything was in the pressure cooker.

"So, can I help you two ladies?' Kal asked and the two of them turned around.

"How long have you been standing there?" Betsy asked and Kal smiled.

"Long enough," Kal said and there was nothing. "Wouldn't have said anything, but was enjoying the view?"

"How come I didn't….never mind," Betsy said, her cheeks reddening when she got the implications of what Kal was saying. The Last Son of Krypton's lips curled into a smile as he stared down the telepath, his gaze burning into hers.

"No, do tell, I want to know what's going through your mind," Kal said and he smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you can get a feel of what's going on my mind later," Betsy said as she stepped towards him. She gently brushed her fingers across his bulging bicep, smiling as she liked what she saw and felt.

"Well I'm sure….."

' _I think she wants to talk to you,'_ Emma thought and the blonde telepath bit down on her lip, trying to hide the amusement that she had. _'I don't think we broke her but at the same time, you can never tell.'_

' _So, are we going to tell her that we suspect something about Fine?'_ Kal asked. _'About the same thing she was suspecting?'_

' _Let her stew for a moment longer,'_ Emma said and she added. _'It will be far more amusing.'_

' _There are sometimes where you're unnecessarily cruel, Emma,'_ Jean thought, with amusement in her voice.

' _Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear,'_ Emma said without missing a beat.

' _I knew that you would take that as flattery,'_ Jean thought in pure exasperation, shaking her head. The White Queen smiled her malicious smile.

Wanda backed herself against the wall and looked at Kal.

"So are you hear to rescue me, or to add to the inquisition?" Wanda asked him and Kal smiled at her. That didn't really answer her question and Wanda felt more incoming dread in her. "Oh boy that….just that."

"Yes, just that," Kal confirmed for her and he could see despair flood through Wanda's eyes. Kal reached forward and patted her on the arm. "If it makes you feel better, we think that Fine and your father might be forming a partnership, but I'm not sure it's for the reasons you think."

"The more pressing thing is the entire Master Mold, having his brain waves based off of Norman Osborn's mind," Selene said and she was not going to lie, something about Osborn caused her to be greatly unnerved.

"They gave Osborn six months," Emma said and she frowned.

"Wait, he's going to die?" Wanda asked, not that she was upset. Some of the things that he said about mutants and some of the things she found out that he did to get where he was, well they are beyond atrocities.

"Yes, but don't sound so broken up about it, now," Emma said and Wanda blinked, staring down the White Queen.

"I'm not but…"

"I'm going to check in with someone, make yourself at home until I get back," Kal said to Wanda and Wanda frowned at him.

"Are you certain that you have the authority to give an order like that?" Wanda asked, throwing his earlier words back in his face but it was Selene who answered.

"I can assure you that he does, but I think you'll agree that we're not too unaccommodating," Selene said and she turned to Julianna. "Why don't you be a dear and show Miss Maximoff to one of the nicer rooms? I'm sure you can find something rather comfortable for her."

"It'd be a pleasure," Julianna said, little did Magneto know that it would not be Wanda who would be getting Kal over to his side, but Kal who would be subverting Wanda over to their side.

"Thank you," Wanda said and Kal looked at her.

"Take care of yourself, I'll be back, and do make sure to accommodate Betsy and Ororo likewise, I would hate to think that they would be left out," Kal said with a charming smile and he moved off at the speed of light.

' _Faster than a speeding bullet, although with these women, I'm pretty sure he's not when it counts,'_ Wanda thought to herself and she shook her head. It was now time to get back to business.

* * *

Kal waited for his contact in SHIELD. She never failed to make an appointment, but she did get delayed because she was on other missions.

Sure enough, Natasha dropped in and landed on the ground before him.

"You do realize that there was a door right there, don't you?" Kal asked, without missing a beat and Natasha's lips curled into a smile.

"I know there is but you can't deny that this is a bit more amusing," Natasha said, with mirth through her voice. "So, what was it that was so urgent?"

"Milton Fine," Kal told her and the SHIELD spy raised an eyebrow so he decided to elaborate. "I want to know everything that you know about him….."

"Well very little that's not of public record, he's got more Doctorates than most women have pairs of shoes," Natasha replied without missing a beat. She clapped her hands towards her side and stared Kal down. "But, you know that's far from the official story, don't you?"

"All too well," Kal said, with the redhead looking him straight in the eye. "Fine is working with Magneto…"

"Well that's an interesting piece of information," Natasha said and she decided to offer her honest assessment of the situation. "Magneto could be thinking that he's working Fine and Osborn could think the same thing, but Fine could be working them. Or there could be something else here, some deeper game."

"Osborn's dying."

"Aware, yes," Natasha said, not sounding too broken up about that. "And the fact this Master Mold Program is based off of his brain waves is far from a coincidence."

"No, it's almost like he's creating a newer, stronger…does SHIELD know anything else about the Sentinels and Master Mold?" Kal asked. "I could get in there and destroy the facilities."

"I wish I could tell you but not even Fury knows, he's been locked out of the position," Natasha told him and Kal sighed. "I know, I'm a real big help but….."

"Don't slight yourself Natasha, you're an extremely big help but there are just things that are out of your control," Kal told her, grabbing Natasha around the hand. The redhead relaxed her posture ever so slightly, there was just something about him that did relax her even under a tense situation.

Which was why she pulled away, because she could not afford to be too relaxed, and she decided to gie him another warning.

"Be careful, if I know Osborn, any hint that you exist, and he'll be after you," Natasha said to him and Kal looked towards her. "He didn't get where he was by being rational. He's obsessed with recreating a super soldier formula as well and your DNA might be something that could save him."

Kal said nothing but he assumed that she was correct. Time stood still as Natasha could hear the wrist device beep.

"I have to go, Fury calls, and you know what he's like when he's not answered," Natasha said as she looked at him. She wished to explore their arrangement to its fullest extent. "Here is everything that SHIELD knows on Osborn, Fine, and Master Mold. Doubt it's much more than you do but you might be able to sort it out."

She slapped a device in Kal's hand and he took it with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Kal told her and she smiled, repelling to the ceiling the same way that she came, with Kal getting quite the show that she left.

' _So any luck,'_ Jean thought to him and Kal made his trip back to the island.

' _Natasha doesn't know any more than we do, that makes me very worried,'_ Kal thought, the more he learned about this Master Mold situation.

' _The Brotherhood's attack can't have helped matters any and the X-Men's attempts to repel them just made matters worse, now the news media has footage to go with their sensationalism,'_ Emma said to him as Kal dropped back on the island.

He sighed, this was going to be a long road. But he had not gotten where he was without plenty of patience. If he could find the common thread, he could use it to strangle his enemies.

' _So, how is Wanda settling in?'_ Kal asked, hoping that he did not return to find half of the island in ruins thanks to some kind of super powered cat fight.

' _She's behaving herself, if that's what you're asking,'_ Emma told Kal and that was about along the lines of what he was asking. More or less anyway, as the Last Son of Krypton dropped down on the ground, letting out the breath from his body.

It was time to see what he could make of this computer information, cross referencing it with what he found out and what Oracle found out. If he could get any hint to where these things were being produced, then he could just shut it down.

From the recent reports, they were two weeks away from the Sentinels launching, after the Mutant Protection Bill was passed by Congress. Any holdouts might not hold out given popular opinion swung the other way after the Brotherhood attack.

* * *

Kal arrived at one of the central hubs and he nearly ran head on to Kara, who was at work.

"Oh, Kal, hi," Kara said as she turned around and Kal recognized the hard drive to her ship.

"Kara, are you trying to…"

"There's valuable information on this thing, I don't think that it should go to waste," Kara said as she closed her eyes, trying to get it working. She got a connection briefly, then it shut down. "There's got to be a way to….there's got to be a way to get it working."

Kal placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder, he could see that she was taking her inability to get the proper technology working very seriously. The blonde's lips curled into an agitated scowl as she looked at the reflective surface.

"I just can't wait for this technology to evolve…another thousand years or so, and this is among the state of the art technology," Kara said, balling her fists up in frustration.

"Take a deep breath, calm down," Kal told her and Kara did, as Kal's strong arms wrapped around her. The drive was the only personal possession that Kara had back from Krypton so Kal could understand how she was a bit sentimental towards it. He could feel her.

"Okay, I'm calming down, I just wish I could get the drive jump started, then it might be of some help to us," Kara said as Kal could understand that. "Lara did you tell you about Kryptonian artificial intelligence, didn't you?"

"Yes, she mentioned about it, Jor-El completed a model that was to be sent to Earth for me but….."

"He never got around to doing it, I know," Kara replied, placing her hand on her cousin's shoulder and smiling a sad smile. "But, this hard drive, it was encoded by my mother and well I think that there could be a part of her on this drive."

Kal was not going to say anything but it was almost like Kara sensed his concern so she said it for him.

"Yeah, I know that it's not really my mother, I get that point, I really do. But at the same time, it is her, it's a part of her. She died before I even left Krypton, this was the only thing that she left for me."

Kal nodded towards Kara and without words, pulled her into a sweeping hug.

"I'll figure out how to get it working, the two of us will," Kal told Kara and the blonde nodded. "I know what it means to me and….well it's more family."

"Yeah, she was one of the smartest scientists on Krypton, but she doesn't get as nearly enough credit as she should," Kara said, smiling fondly on a trip down memory lane. "She was an amazing woman, just like your mother in many ways…"

"Well I think we should try and get this hard drive working, so I can understand what the great Alura In-Ze is all about," Kal said as he looked towards Kara. "So, I've met with Natasha….."

"Any luck."

"SHIELD doesn't know any more than we do," Kal said and Kara let out the sigh that she had been holding.

"Well…that's some good news," Kara said in a biting sarcastic voice. "Did your little Oracle did anything else up?"

"Not yet," Kal told the blonde and Kara sighed.

"Just wish we could find whatever place they're hiding it and burn it to the ground, with Osborn, Trask, Kelly, and Osborn inside, hopefully," Kara said and there was rage that flowed through her eyes. The eighteen year old Kryptonian crossed her arms underneath her ample chest and Kal placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"We'll get them Kara," Kal said, giving a slight kiss to her. She felt relaxed. "We'll get them."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Kal-El."

Kal moved off and he could see Wanda waiting for him.

"So, did you find out anything?" Wanda asked.

"Not too much, so yes I did," Kal told her, he was pretty sure that the information on the hard drive was the same thing that Oracle lifted for him recently. He was going to have one of the science people on the island check for him. "So, I think that now that I'm back, we should go out to dinner, and discuss what you want."

Wanda looked at him, gobsmacked. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well call it whatever you want, but yes I am," Kal told her with a confident smirk and swagger.

Wanda smiled, she had a feeling that she was being tested to get to this point.

"So, I guess that we're going out on a date," Wanda said as she looked around. "But what am I going to wear?"

"Never pegged you for one of those women who obsessed with what they were wearing on a date," Kal said in a joking manner and Wanda placed her hands in her head and sighed.

"Well to be fair, I never expected to be out a date with the Black King, so there you go," Wanda said and Kal smiled at her.

"Point well taken. I'm sure that you can find something."

"As long as it's not from the White Queen's wardrobe," Wanda said, almost pleading.

' _What is that supposed to mean?'_ Emma asked but Kal shushed her.

"But you would wear it so well," Kal said and Wanda folded her arms. "Well, I'm sure that we can find you something nice."

* * *

"So Pietro was annoying the hell out of me. I took his legs out from underneath him and caused him to fly halfway across the city and land in a pit of mud."

Wanda and Kal laughed.

"My brother is sore back the fact that you're quicker than him, and likely not where it counts either," Wanda said, that next part of her statement slipping out. She was dressed in a night red dress with a plunging neckline and she wore her hair down tonight. "But…..seriously, you would be able to raise the tone of the Brotherhood…just by being there. I mean my brother is the second best member and that's damning him by faint praise."

"Do you really think that I would leave the Hellfire Club to hang with the Brotherhoood?" Kal said and Wanda was both gobsmacked and pleased about how blunt his statement was. The Scarlet Witch leaned her head down and shook it.

"No, honestly, I'd be expecting something nasty if you did," Wanda said as she looked over her shoulder. The fact was she had this strange feeling that her father had someone spying on her. Like Kal pointed out, they did have a shape shifter on the payroll. "But, you can see how my father has taken an interest of you. You're not like them…"

"He does realize that I'm not completely a human, does he?" Kal asked and Wanda smiled.

"He does, but you're not human either and that means pretty much everything to him," Wanda said, placing her hand on the top of Kal's. There was warmth that could be had between the both of them. "And I realize how…"

There was whispers from outside that Kal picked up.

"What is it?" Wanda asked Kal and she could see that he tensed up. Having someone that powerful tense up did not help with her state of mind. The Scarlet Witch closed her eyes and Kal grabbed her around the shoulders, pulling her back towards him.

"Someone's coming," Kal whispered to her and Wanda blinked, her mouth hanging halfway open. There was only one thing that she could say to that.

"Seriously?"

The doors blew open and the patrons screamed as choking smoke filled the restaurant. The MRD flooded into the office, led by a rough looking man. He had silver hair and an eye patch, with a large gun.

' _Slade Wilson, he runs the operations of the MRD,'_ Emma thought to Kal, answering his unasked question. _'His son is a bit of a basket case though, went through the same Weapon X program that created Wolverine, volunteered by his father. It didn't help him become more stable. Not that his father is much better."_

"Magneto's daughter is here, she's on my list," Slade said as he looked around, preparing to take his target in dead or alive. He got paid the same way either way.

"They're kidding, right?" Wanda asked, as she looked towards Kal. The civilians were running around in terror.

"I don't think they are."

**To Be Continued on June 15th 2014.**


	17. Scarlet Chaos Part Two

Kal and Wanda pretty much thought the same thing. As much as they wished that these people were joking, they knew better. Oh believe them, they really knew better. They could tell that the MRD were coming after one party and one party alone. The two of them stood back to back. They had not fought together before which was a shame. Because it seemed to slip towards them naturally like a glove.

Slade Wilson stepped into the frame, looking like a demented blood hound, trying to sniff out his pray. The director of the MRD craned his neck backwards and he held one weapon in his hand, pointing it into the shadows.

"Come out and play, you miserable bastards," Slade grunted, as he peered into the shadows and Wanda and Kal eyed each other. Both were thinking about the same thing.

But sadly, they didn't think that he was joking.

"I'm going to take out this entire place, and if the muties are in here, then so be it, but if they aren't, it's all collateral damage," Slade grunted and Kal curled his hands up into a ball, but Wanda grabbed him around the wrist, holding him back.

"Not the time, I don't think," Wanda whispered to him and Kal looked, his jaw set firmly. He had to divert them away from the people.

The curtains to his side proved to be the particular vantage point for what he was going to do.

His heat vision fired, hitting directly on the curtains. The curtains started to smolder, which caused the fire alarms to go off.

The MRD officials turned, seeing the smoke and the fire. Wanda barely hid the swift grin on her face and she raised her hand. One hex bolt fired from her hand and she knocked the MRD guard down to the ground.

That caused a chain reaction and she and Kal spread into the other end of the building.

Slade was not happy about being outmaneuvered and the man looked about ready to hit his boling point.

"When I find you, you'll all pay…"

There was a quick blur that went past Slade and the mercenary stepped forward. He held a flash grenade in his hand and stepped into the city streets.

"I know you're around here somewhere, and when I find you, I'm going to pin your heart to my wall," Slade said and he could hear the rustling behind him. "Slipped up, didn't you?"

It was no question of about who slipped up and it wasn't, Kal. The MRD were dropped down before Slade could turn around. He saw his best guards down on the ground, completely and utterly humiliated.

"Get up!" Slade snapped angrily, as he could hear the whistling behind him. "Think you can run from me forever?"

"Well, forever is a long time, but I think that I'm doing a pretty good job in running from you."

The taunts of Kal hit Slade, striking him cold. The mercenary rushed forward and nearly hit a glancing blow. He refused to admit that his MRD guards lost to this young man, he absolutely refused to admit it.

Even though it looked like he was going to have to admit it sooner rather than later, his teeth gritting together. He swung his fist into the shadows. His adversary ducked, dodged, and did pretty much everything else in between from the shadows.

"Face me!" Slade yelled, finally losing his cool. The normally composed mercenary smiled, signaling for the snipers on the roof.

The mysterious blur boy might be giving him a go around but the Scarlet Witch was something that was another matter entirely.

The bullets fired into the shadows towards the mysterious witch in the shadows. There was a long pause as she stood there, the bullets stopping in mid-air. The Scarlet Witch stopped and smiled, as the bullets rotated in mid-air.

"Sorry, now it's now my play," she replied, and she fired the bullets back at the snipers in question. Her blood was pumping, this was a good feeling.

Kal sent a burst of super breath and the high gust and winds caused them to fly head over heels onto the ground, landing with a sickening and hard impact.

"That's it!" Slade howled, practically losing his mind at the situation.

Kal moved forward, and grabbed Slade around the throat and hurled him down to the ground. He was feeling pretty good about himself and he didn't really face too many dangerous threats that he could handle.

An explosive land mind that was planted caused Kal to stagger for a moment. Slade pulled out a gun and began to fire but Kal grabbed him by the wrist and destroyed the weapon.

"You're not human, you're not mutant….what are you?"

Wanda fired a hex bolt at the face of a particularly ugly MRD member, causing to land on his ass on the ground.

"Oh, he's something that you don't understand," Wanda said, wrinkling her nose up and she smiled brightly.

Slade understood one thing, he was going to need to call for back up and pronto.

* * *

 

Norman Osborn was busy at work, thus Norman Osborn did not care for any distractions. When there was a distraction, it upset him greatly.

"The MRD…..what do they want now?" Osborn grumbled, he had put Wilson in charge of operations, mostly because he could get some peace and quiet, along with some work done. However, he was getting nothing but bothered. He had supplied them with technology and equipment, did they want him to go there and hold their hand as well.

The first instinct was for Osborn just to ignore them, perhaps that would weed out the weak. He was reaching a very vital stage in completing his formula. Just a little bit more and he would be there.

His second instinct would be that they would be dependent on them and would not try and kick him out to the curb sooner. That would be very problematic, as this funding allowed him to research the serum undetected.

So, he made a decision, and snapped up the communicator in his hand.

"Osborn, it's him, you know who I'm talking about," Slade said, without any pause or preamble. This got Osborn's attention.

"Are you sure it's him?" Osborn asked and there was a second where Slade paused.

"He's been giving my men trouble all evening, it can't be anyone but him, the visitor that everyone is talking about that HYDRA…"

"Don't talk to me about HYDRA," Osborn warned him and he pressed one button to activate them. "The good news for you is that the prototypes are complete and you're going to need some back up out there."

"He has the daughter of Magneto with him, sir," Slade said to him, and there was a loud crack. "The second wave of men I've sent in have been dropped down."

"Well, they're useless then," Osborn said, in a cool and dare he say it, chilling voice. He activated a few more buttons and released them into the wild. He was certain that there would be some people who would be caught in the crossfire. There was another matter that he was certain of, he was interested in how they worked and didn't care about how many people were caught on the way down.

"Sir give me…"

"I'm giving you more help than you deserve, now they've been deployed, leave me alone," Osborn said, activating them. This would be a field demonstration of how powerful his technology could be. The MRD had better step up their game, but they were being replaced by the Sentinels as well. The point was rather moot anyway.

Osborn turned his attention towards the formula, which continued to bubble.

"Sir…..it's ready to be…"

"Well put it on then, I need this formula completed," Osborn said, feeling another pain in his chest. He took half of a step forward and he knew that he was this close to drawing his last breath. The last doctor's checkup had not been well for his prognosis, Osborn was going to say that much.

No, Osborns were survivors, they fought until their final breath, they would not see anyone see them fall. Not their enemies, not anyone. He held up his head proud, his teeth gritted. Hard work, determination, dedication, all of the attributes of an Osborn shined through.

' _I can defeat this,'_ Osborn said in a hot voice and he kept telling himself that, that much he understood.

The man stepped forward, looking at all of the failed drugs. There were also the battered bodies of failed test subjects on the ground. Dregs of society, criminals, they wouldn't be missed. That being said, Osborn thought that their deaths served a more valuable purpose than their life did.

He would have his goblin formula and the strength that would allow him to outlive the people who were very vocal about wanting to spit on his grave. They would be the ones crushed underneath his foot.

' _Soon,'_ Osborn said, he needed to run a few more tests. The interns would also be perfect, and if they died, it would be easy to sweep their deaths underneath the rug.

"Menken, leave me for a moment, I need to monitor this situation."

"Yes, sir."

Osborn started bleeding from the mouth, an unfortunate side effect of his brush with death. He hated to say this, especially because it admitted weakness, but he was losing time. He needed the valuable mutant DNA to help fine tune his formula and the Sentinels would help him bring it.

* * *

 

Wanda and Kal had made quick work of the MRD. Their broken bodies were sprawled all over the ground, completely and utterly destroyed. He turned towards her, with a smile on his face.

"So, did you expect this date to end this way?" Kal asked her and Wanda smiled at him.

"No, but I'm not going to really complain about it going in this direction," she replied, looking at him with a wicked smile on her face.

Kal and Slade stood off against each other. He tried for a jab but Kal dodged out of the way. His legs were taken out from underneath him by Wanda's attack.

He tried to blind them with a flash bang and Wanda sighed. "Well you got to give the guy some credit for sticking in there."

"Yeah, a bit too much credit," Kal agreed, grabbing Wanda around the waist and jumping back with her in his arms. He landed on the ground and waited to see what was going to happen next. There was a mild crack in the ground beneath his feet where he stood and he could hear something.

' _You might have trouble,'_ Jean thought and sure enough, a large robotic creature, with many legs stepped forward.

' _It's one of the Sentinel Prowlers,'_ Kal thought, remembering the information that Oracle lifted for him.

"It's one of the Sentinel Prowlers, it's not the tall model….."

"But it's a dangerous one never the less," Wanda chimed in, understanding what she had to do immediately. She lifted her hand and prepared to blast it. A shield wrapped around the robotic entity and Wanda breathed, holding her hand.

That didn't really go as planned. So the Scarlet Witch lifted up her hand and once again blasted the robot. The attack bounced back off of it once more.

"I think that you better handle this one," Wanda told him and Kal inclined his hand, pushing his hands together.

Jumping up high, Kal brought the edges of his hands down. A huge double axe handle smash rocked the prowler and caused its legs to buckle out from underneath it. The Last Son of Krypton turned around and dodged a laser. Using his super breath, he blew one of them off balance.

"Error, unknown threat," the third prowler said, and Wanda blasted the ground out from underneath it. The ground shattered and it nearly fell to the sewers below.

"Unknown threat?" Wanda asked, raising her eyebrow.

Kal dodged them at super speed, and there were a lot of people outside. Thankfully, they had not gotten a clear shot of him but it was getting harder and harder to keep up the charade with some many witnesses. The law of averages was bound to catch up to him in the end.

He launched himself up high and slammed his fist into the edge of the prowler, causing it to back off. That would have caused the knuckles of a normal man to bleed because he hit it so hard.

"Hey, sis, did you miss me?" Quicksilver asked, as he ran forward, but one of the Sentinels shot a net towards him. He dodged it and it wrapped around a light post. "Ha, too…"

A blast nailed him in the back and Wanda watched as Pietro landed on his face on the ground. She sighed, that was what her brother got for showing up when he should have kept his eye on the ball. Was she honestly surprised that he got hit? No absolutely not, especially after what happened.

"Come on, forward!" Kal yelled as he saw the rest of the Brotherhood there and where there was the Brotherhood, some of the X-Men were sure to follow. Well the two females that weren't the guests on the island.

' _This could complicate things,'_ Emma thought to him and Kal smiled.

' _Maybe not as much as you would think, Emma,'_ Kal thought to her and he could see one more there, although it was taken down.

"The X-Men and the Brotherhood working together, never thought I'd see that," Wanda said with a smile. "I think that they can wrap it up from here."

"Yes, too many people here, it's getting crowded," Kal agreed, grabbing Wanda around the waist. "So shall we….."

"Yes, let's return to somewhere a bit more…." Wanda thought but never mind, she reached air velocity.

Slade was on the ground, making sure that he was out of the line of fire. These mutants were really starting to piss him off. Now it was just business before, don't get him wrong. Now after today, it was personal.

The MRD back up he requested finally arrived but the mutants scurried into the night like rats. When the main sentinel program was up and running, then Slade would have his day, he really would.

* * *

 

"Despite all of that, I had a wonderful time," Wanda said and Kal looked at her. "I know, I have a really weird idea of fun but…..when you hang out with my brother and his friends, you kind of take your kicks whenever you can."

"The night is still young," Kal told her and he could see Selene and Lara waiting for him. "Yes, they exist, but I managed to get this from one of them."

"Good, Kal, some kind of tracking module, we should be able to hopefully find them, and shut them down at the source," Lara said, with a smile, proud of her son's efforts. "Excellent, I think that you deserve a reward later on."

"Well, I'm sure that we wouldn't like to keep this lovely young lady waiting," Selene told them and Kal smiled. "I'll send for you when something breaks."

"Looking forward to it," Kal said with a smile and he turned to Wanda, who was waiting for him, her arms folded. She tapped her foot on the ground. "So, shall we go up, I'll give you a better tour of the palace."

' _If that tour ends with your bedroom, I'll be glad,'_ Wanda thought but she was trying not to look too eager. She wasn't one of those kind of females after all, who were needy.

"So, I'm sure that your father might be a bit disappointed that I'm not going to leave the Hellfire Club…..that's my favorite statue," Kal said as he saw Wanda looking at it.

"Is that because it's well made, or because it's of you?" Wanda asked, but she would have to say that it was pretty well made all things considered. Nothing on the original, mind you, but it was extremely nice.

"Well, what do you think, Wanda?" Kal asked her and Wanda smiled.

"Looks like I answered my question," Wanda told him and she placed her hand on the chest of the statue. "This must be a rare material…"

"The rarest," Kal told her with a smile.

"Yes, indeed, but would the country of Nova-Roma even bother for anything else?" Wanda asked and once again, she answered her own question, in a roundabout way at least. "So, is that some kind of sparring arena?"

"Yes, Laura and Diana….you know who they are….."

"Yeah, the clone of Wolverine and the Amazon Princess," Wanda said, and it was likely a good thing that Laura didn't inherit her father's….body hair issue. And his BO problem, that was a big one as well. "So they spend a lot of time sparring here….."

"Yeah, do you….."

"I've never been one for much hand to hand," Wanda admitted lightly and she looked at him, her grin spreading over her face. "But I am someone who is not inept about it. Not the best, although maybe the best in the Brotherhood."

"That's really damning someone with faint praise, isn't it?" Kal asked and Wanda smiled as they walked up the stone steps. She enjoyed the exercise, so there was no complaints about whether or not Kal carried her up the stairs. Not that she would have complained about that.

"My brother would be decent if he thought before he moved his feet….."

Kal cut her off. "And his mouth."

"Certainly his mouth," Wanda said and she stopped. "So you bedded Marvel Girl, didn't you?"

' _I'm never going to live that name down, am I?'_ Jean asked, not meaning to spy on the conversation but at the same time, she could not help herself, she really couldn't help herself, not at all.

' _It's fine Jean, you were young,'_ Kal told her.

"She prefers to be called Phoenix now," Kal told Wanda and the Scarlet Witch smiled, throwing her hands up in a very prominent "sorry, my bad" type of way.

"Well never mind, but you have an affinity of powerful women," Wanda said, with a smile. "Those Amazons….."

"A Gentlemen never kisses and tells," Kal said and Wanda laughed, before her bright eyes locked onto his.

"You do realize by saying that, you've implied a lot, haven't you?" Wanda asked Kal and once again, his smile was wide on her.

"If you say so, if you say so," Kal said and they made their up to the stairs.

"So, the master bedroom," Wanda said as she stepped inside. "I figured that you would get me in here eventually….."

"Really, you expected that?" Kal asked her, with the reality warping mutant nodding in response. "I must be slacking."

"Not entirely, not entirely," Wanda said, running her hand across Kal's chest. "I didn't say no, and I wanted to see what would happen when you got me in here. And now you have me…..I wonder what you're going to do with me?"

"There's only one way to find out," Kal told her and he pulled her into him close, his strong arms wrapped around him. Wanda didn't even flinch underneath his grip, instead she leaned forward and caught his lips into one searing hot kiss.

It was the type of kiss that curled toes and moistened panties, and the way Kal's strong hands explored her young body, it was obvious that he was far from done with her, he wasn't done with her, not yet, not by a longshot.

* * *

 

Wanda could feel the air hit her breasts, causing her nipples to grow harder. That was only the tip of the pleasure iceberg. Kal's strong hands manipulated her fleshy globes in his hands and she closed her eyes, feeling the rush of power erupt between her loins.

"Oh, so good, but I think….."

"You haven't felt nothing yet, just relax," Kal said, touching her and her face was filled with pleasure. "Don't break reality with what I'm about to do to you."

"Try not to, but no promises," Wanda panted, as Kal had her panties pulled down to reveal her dripping hot snatch. The Last Son of Krypton pushed his finger into her smoldering center, pumping her in and out.

"How about that?" Kal asked and Wanda bit down on her lip, nodding up and down at rapid fire fury.

"Oh that's good, that's good, that's really good," Wanda whispered, as Kal pushed his finger into her and added a second.

A second was good but Wanda knew what was going to be even better and three fingers inside her, pumping her in time. Pumping her fast, her magical body held up to him.

"Oh, Kal, please," Wanda breathed and she could feel him brush against her thighs. His fingers removed from her.

"Return the favor for a little bit, and then I'll taste you," Kal said and Wanda locked onto Kal's pants and ripped them off with one fell swoop.

She could see his erect cock staring at her and Wanda could feel faint. It was so thick and big, she could barely wrap her lithe hand around it. She had to use both hands to properly pump it and it grew in her hand.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I can make this fit," Wanda said, as she eyed his monster and continued to work him over, pumping him in her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll find a way….oh that feels so good," Kal grunted, Wanda's hand tightening around his tool and she stroked him like it was no one's business. His hips bucked up into her tender grip and Kal closed his eyes. He could feel her work him over, slowly fondling his bits. "Keep it up, you know what…"

"Yes, I want to taste it too," Wanda cooed, working her hot lips around his tool and nearly gagged on it.

"Easy, easy, no need to choke," Kal whispered, and he hoisted her up.

Wanda was momentarily surprised with Kal holding her upside down to taste her pussy. She relaxed and continued to suck his cock. What she couldn't put in her mouth, she pumped with her hand. That did the trick.

Kal's tongue buried into her from behind and she whined as the pleasure continued to escalate. She could feel her pussy getting wetter each time he swiped his tongue into her tangy core. He was a god descended and she wanted some of him, she wanted all of him in fact.

' _Oh like that, just like that, deeper, you know what I like,'_ Wanda panted and Kal continued to work his tongue deep into her wet and wild center.

The Last Son of Krypton scraped his tongue against her and her moisture caught on his tongue. The deeper he licked her, the more she seemed turned on by what she was doing. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, that was a good thing.

His balls throbbed in her grip and Wanda fondled them, she wanted to coax his cum out of his balls just like that.

She slurped him, bringing his length into the back of her throat and continued to work him over. No matter what, she was staying an amazing course on him.

' _Oh fuck, here it comes,'_ Kal grunted, with Wanda opening her mouth and bringing his juices down her throat.

She took him into her mouth, sucking him down just like that. Wanda pumped her mouth around his cock and she felt faint, flushed, and really just felt good all things considered. The woman brought her lips around his base and slowly, surely, began to suck him completely dry.

She sprayed her hot juices on his face and then Kal detached himself from her.

"Hard, are you?" Wanda asked, with a smoldering smile on her face as she spread her legs. "Good, because I'm wet, really wet….."

Kal slid into her with ease, grabbing onto her hips and pushing her down onto the bed. Wanda whined as her arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"Yes, I noticed, believe me."

She went tight around him and Kal was certain that she could choose how tight that she was. Perhaps that was just him.

"First time, oh but I'll be spoiled for life," Wanda panted, as Kal used his strong hands on her hips, working him into her.

"You know that, don't you?" Kal asked as he pushed into her. His thrusts got even deeper into her and Wanda pushed her hips up, trying to take him all the way into her.

She might be a bit sore in the morning from what he did, but it was worth it.

"Kal…..let me ride you," Wanda begged, and she tightened her legs around Kal. She knew despite everything that she would not get to flip him over, if he didn't allow he rdo.

He seemed to be in the mood and Wanda assumed the cowgirl position. Her dripping slit hovered over his throbbing cock as she was inches away from penetrating him in her. Holding onto the base, she pushed herself down onto him.

"Oh, that's the ticket," Wanda whined as her tight walls hugged his large manhood.

"Deeper, oh deeper, you really know how to ride a cock," Kal grunted and Wanda leaned down, kissing him heatedly. He returned the kiss and his hands rested on her ass, as she pushed herself down onto him.

It was the first time Wanda had such a hard object in her and she was going to make the most of it. Her thighs ached with wanton lust and she pushed herself onto her, her wet center hugging his massive manhood.

"Take me, oh harder, harder, deeper," Wanda moaned as she continued to ride him. "Fuck my pussy….do it harder, Kal-El, you know you want to."

"You belong to me don't you," Kal whispered as he pulled out of her and she whined, but then she was face first on the bed. Her arms were grabbed behind her.

"Yes…..I was supposed to seduce you but….looks like it was the other way around," Wanda panted, as she felt his cock penetrate her. "Ooooo….."

"You never had a chance and you know it," Kal said, causing the windows to turn into jelly around them as he squeezed her breasts. "Did I hit a sensitive spot?"

"Yes, keep….keep doing it, deeper," Wanda whined, as Kal grabbed her nipples and she bit down on her lip. He buried into her, hitting her g-spot with precision.

The orgasm that she had was explosive and nearly caused Kal's nuts to contract and burst in her. He managed to hold on to pump his length deeper into her.

"OOOOh, I want…..I want, harder," Wanda panted as she was beyond words.

"I'm so close to cumming, one more orgasm like that and I could fill you up with so much that you will explode," Kal warned her, nipping her ear and kissing the back of her neck.

"Don't hold back, I want your cum inside me, I'm sure we can have very powerful super babies," Wanda panted, as she clamped her walls around him and Kal continued to pump into her from behind. "FASTER!"

Kal slammed into her at super speed but she was strong enough to take it. Every woman on the island felt an orgasm at the back wash

Wanda's walls tightened around his prick and she was about ready to draw his seed into her. He held onto her hips, pumping his length into her from behind and she bit down on her lip, with a loud scream echoing through her very being.

Kal's balls tightened and he injected his essence into her. Wanda closed her eyes and felt the pleasure, as his balls drained into her from behind.

"Oh that feels so good," Wanda said, as she could feel his fertile seed spray directly into her womb, making her his forever. She collapsed on the bed, not sure if they were even compatible with his alien DNA but the thought made her wet.

* * *

 

Norman Osborn once again looked over the footage from today, with an obsessive, micro managing quality that only someone like Norman Osborn could. He was pretty certain that he was missing something, the question was what.

There was one thing that he knew he didn't miss, and that was the fact that they were all useless. Each and every last one of them, completely useless, and Osborn tried not to let his heart speed up too much. He was running out of time, slowly, surely, but completely, he was running out of time.

He picked up the vial of the formula, he was so close to getting it completed.

' _I just need more time,'_ Osborn said, rewinding the tape again. He saw that blur, trying to slow it down, but once again, he ran into a brick wall, headfirst. Someone taunted him and that someone was this mysterious vigilante.

Osborn yanked a folder out from underneath his desk, thick with press clippings but no real pictures. That's because he was always gone before anyone took a picture of him.

' _Who are you, what are you?'_ Osborn asked, and the Sentinel report once again flashed on the screen, describing an object of unknown origin. That told Osborn nothing.

It just made him angrier that his Sentinels were not able to figure it out.

"The initial baseline tests are done…..Mr. Osborn, sir."

"I heard you the first time," Osborn said and he looked around. "The subjects…..are they…"

"They're reacting well, the formula might be a success," the young man in the shadows said. "We slipped it to the interns in their morning coffee, and are monitoring their bio-signs. It's a more concentrated dose, but their adrenaline has not spiked to the lethal levels."

"Good," Osborn said, even though he didn't care about a bunch of expendable interns, the paperwork to clear up the mess would be murder.

"So do you….."

"It's a concentrated dose that only lasts for about twenty four hours, doesn't it?" Osborn asked without missing a beat and the assistant nodded in response. "When it flushes out of the system, that's when the next batch of side effects will present itself."

Osborn was glad that they were closer to getting a working batch of the formula and the next test would be long term side effects. He hoped that the process would be rushed along because he was running out of time, rapidly. Running out of time.

He could not speak about that defeatist purpose, he had to…..not because he chose to, but because he had to. Norman Osborn was a survivor, that's what he did and now…..

"Keep me posted," Osborn said, and he returned his gaze to the video footage. He was certain that he missed one little thing.

What was it, that was the question? This unknown variable, could he have the DNA that would allow him to grow stronger? Would it allow him to cheat death?

He needed to know these questions and he needed to know them sooner rather than later. For, he was running out of time.

Frustration did not even begin to cover what he was feeling right now if he didn't find that out.

Once again, he slowed it down as slow as it could. He couldn't make out any facial features other than a smudge on the screen. He was going to say what was beginning to be a trend in his vocabulary as of late.

"Useless."

Osborn hated to say that he had failed, but no he didn't fail. And the fact was that his Sentinels failed to do the job. Well five of them at least, and they were the Prowler models, nowhere as strong as the main ones.

He stopped and paused and backtracked the tape. He could have sworn that he saw something, that would be incriminating but once again, it was a false alarm.

"This better be something," Osborn grumbled as he punched the photo on the screen, he could see a silver shield with an "S" imposed on it on the sleeve of the jacket of the blur. It was very faint but if he could find a match, then he could solve the identity of this mysterious super powered vigilante.

What would not register as mutant or human?

The answer hit Norman Osborn so quickly it hurt.

**To Be Continued on June 22nd 2014.**


	18. Wide Awake Part One

Ororo Munroe might have sounded like a broken record about as many times as she said this, but it never the less remained very true. She wanted to sink in the beauty and the majesty of the island of Nova-Roma for as often as she can. It was simply and one hundred percent breath taking, from the architecture, to the sea air.

"So, are you enjoying your stay? Or perhaps having your stay become a little bit more….indefinite?"

Ororo turned for a brief second and saw Kal's bright smile on his face. She was not going to lie, this young man excited her for numerous reasons and now that she came face to face with him, she was able to mentally relate many of them.

"Well you do give an enticing proposal, and the perks…..well Jean has informed me that there are certain perks about being on this island," Ororo said, taking half of a step forward and looking at Kal. He was amazing, larger than life even and the member of the X-Men could really not get enough of him. "But, I'm sure that you understand what I'm talking about."

"I'm pretty sure that he has a good idea, and I'd be really disappointed if he didn't," Betsy said, her voice in half of a purr as she stepped out. She was dressed in a towel that clung towards her body.

"We're a bit undressed, I see," Ororo said, but someone with a body like Betsy's, one could not argue that she had every right in the world to show it off. And Kal looked like he agreed with this point as well.

"Don't you normally walk around naked on your off day?" Betsy asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Ah, you mean she's overdressed," Kal said with a smile towards her. "It's too bad, Amara did tell you that the clothing was optional, didn't she?"

"She may have mentioned it," Ororo said with a smile towards him. "Although, with your X-Ray vision, I suppose the point might be moot."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Kal said and Ororo was halfway backed up against the wall. The dark skinned beauty felt herself pressed up against the wall, in a figurative sense, along with a literal one. "But…you'll find that I don't like peaking at my presents before I open them…"

"Oh, did you think about unwrapping me, Kal-El?" Ororo asked him, with a sultry grin on her face, and Kal could see her white shirt, tight already, strain against her ample breasts. It was very amazing, with her cleavage strained against her tight. Her tight shorts fit around her alluring legs and amazing ass.

"A man would either be a fool or blind not to give it any considering," Kal told her and Ororo's lips curled into a momentary smile.

"Fair enough," Ororo said, looking at Kal. "And a woman would have to have rather poor taste not to consider you as a potential mate."

"Well there's plenty of room…"

"Oh believe me, I'm well aware," Ororo said, proving that she could give as well as she could receive. She could give pretty well actually. Her hand was placed on the side of Kal's face and she slowly stroked his chest, feeling the flesh on it. "And I wonder if you can handle the both of us together….."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that he might be able to," Betsy said with a smile. "After all, Jean is a real handful but I'm sure it could be a challenge."

' _Are they challenging you?'_ Kara asked, and she was determined to do so.

' _I think they are,'_ Kal thought, with a slight moment of a grin on his face. He was not going to lie, he was looking forward to this.

"Oh, she is a real handful, I'm sure that…..well I'm sure she would be a spitfire even without her powers," Kal told them and Ororo smiled at him.

"Well most women can be spirited, powers or no, but…..it can spice things up," Ororo said and she smiled. "Oh look, it's raining."

A thunderclap was heard and the water poured from the sky, which clung around Ororo's white shirt. It caused her breasts to become visible through her shirt. The towel Betsy was wearing was also becoming rather transparent.

"Getting a bit chilling out here for a tropical island," Betsy said and her grin became rather smoldering as she looked Kal directly in the eye. "I guess we're going to have to have Kal-El warm us up."

She smiled as she allowed her towel to slowly slide off of her body, revealing a little bit more of her amazing flesh at the moment. The purple haired telepathic British-Asian mutant stepped forward and twirled, showing her body.

"Let's go inside, I'll lead the way."

Kal smiled, and pushed her against the wall the moment that they got inside.

"Oh, someone's eager."

"Well attractive women like you, who wouldn't be?" Kal asked her and Betsy smiled, as she felt Kal's hands explore her naked body as he kissed her. Ororo stripped off her clothes and walked inside as well.

"Time to see what Jean was raving about."

* * *

Kal looked at Ororo and to say that she looked absolutely stunning, would not be giving her enough credit. Her white hair stretched down past her shoulders. She had large chocolate mounds, along with erect nipples. A flat stomach showed that she was in great shape and her shaven box had pink lips. Her legs were the prime mixture of being muscular and being sexual, along with her perfect feet.

Not to be out done, Betsy made her presence known and not because she had her hand firmly grasped around Kal's cock and was pumping it. Her dark nipples stood out, beckoning Kal to be touched and teased. He placed his hands on them and touched Betsy, causing her to moan. She was fairly athletic with an amazing set of breasts, along with a flat stomach, and a delicious ass, along with long shapely legs that were drool inducing.

"Oh, I figured that you would go there eventually," Betsy whispered as Kal's hand cupped her ass and then slapped it, which caused her to smile. "Let's see what we can do to…..mmmm."

Betsy wrapped her lips around Kal's throbbing prick and pushed him deep into her throat. She managed to hold onto him without gagging.

"Taste me, Kal-El," Ororo begged and he rested back on the bed, with Betsy sucking his erect prick.

The African goddess kneeled known on Kal's face and his tongue went deep into her. She moaned as his tongue pushed deep between her smoldering hot thighs.

"Fuck me, oh that feels so good, your tongue," Ororo said, as she watched Betsy go down on Kal, with primal lust.

Betsy's hot tongue swirled, bringing Kal's massive member deep into her throat. She slurped and sucked on him hungrily and Ororo dropped down, to join Betsy in servicing Kal, her hot tongue against him.

Kal cupped their breasts as they did wonderful things with their mouth beneath his belt. He could feel his balls tighten up and he brushed his hands down, fingering their pussies, which were so delightfully tight and wet, that he couldn't believe it. He smiled, as Ororo switched, wanting to taste some of that.

"Oh, I think they're will be enough for us to share," Betsy whispered, as she played with Kal's balls. "About ready to cum love?"

"Yes, oh yes," Kal grunted as Ororo took him deep into her throat, her eyes looking up. Her hot body, with his cock in her tight mouth got him really hard quickly.

Ororo slurped on his cock, hungrily working her hot mouth down upon him. His balls throbbed and she stroked him, trying to coax the seed out of his cock and into her mouth.

A gushing flood of cum erupted in Ororo's mouth and to her credit, she managed to not spill a drop.

Betsy smiled and she pushed her tongue into Ororo's mouth and gave her a hot passionate kiss. Both of them melted into each other's embrace, their breasts pressed against each other, as they swapped Kal's seed.

Kal had to make a tough decision, who to fuck first. He knew that he was going to have to fuck them both.

Betsy was surprised, but pleased as he threw her back on the bed. She could feel his hot mouth kiss and lick at her breasts as his large cock was inside her.

"Give it to me, I won't break," Betsy pleaded with him, getting excited that she was about to be violated by his thick manhood.

"You got it," Kal grunted, holding onto her hips and spearing himself deep into her and Betsy screamed as he buried into her.

His girth speared into her hot body, it felt so good that she thought that she was going to lose her mind. The first orgasm blew her mind and Betsy did not have time to register that Kal pulled out.

Ororo was against the wall and Kal swooped in, pushing his length into her tight body. He was still slick with Betsy's juices which made her even wetter.

"Oh, Kal-El, wreck me," Ororo mewled as she dug her finger nails into his shoulder.

Kal smirked, and he went into Ororo as hard as he was allowed to go. Her hot wet center was like paradise and pretty soon he had her cumming as well.

Just when Betsy was about to register that her lover was out of her, he had her pinned on the bed, on her hands and knees, her ass sticking in the air. His fingers briefly teased her anal cavity and his length pushed into her.

Ororo could not believe it and she had seen Kal ram into Betsy like a super powered blur for a few seconds, then he was back inside her.

She could see what he was doing, and it was a magnificent way to keep both women at bay, so both got the attention they felt that he deserved.

"Oh, I think that I can make you cum first," Betsy moaned as Kal stuck himself back inside her from behind.

"We'll see about that," Ororo panted, the last orgasm was intense and this one proved to be even more inside her.

Kal spent a bit more time inside each of their pussies, but he was getting a good idea of what turned them on and what buttons to push. He captured one of Ororo's juicy nipples in his mouth and sucked it, as he pulled her onto the bed and sat her down next to Betsy.

He fingered whatever girl that he wasn't fucking and it didn't matter if he was using his dick or his hands at super speed, he got both of them screaming out loud.

"Oh, that's it, harder, faster, oh, I'm cumming again," Betsy whined as she actually juiced faster when he saw Kal reduce Ororo to a whimpering wreck with his super powered fingers.

"I know, but how close am I?"

"I think between the two of us, ooooooh," Ororo moaned as she could feel Kal's cock stretch her out. He went deep down into her and she could feel the head of his cock touching her womb. Her walls expanded to bring Kal deep into her.

"Yes, what she said."

Kal switched in and out between them, causing them more pleasure as he worked them over. His balls ached but he had plenty of practice controlling. Betsy tried to use a telekinetic grip on him to pleasure him closer to completion.

"Hey, that's cheap," Ororo whispered, but now Betsy was between her legs and licking her cunt, as Kal fucked her from behind.

' _All's fair in love and war, darling,'_ Betsy said, as she continued to work over the hot cunt of the African woman.

Ororo hit a gusher and now the two women laid next to each other, restrained. Their nipples stiffened as they wondered what they were going to do. They must have gone at it for hours but their orgasms never stopped coming and now he was just finally losing his stride.

Betsy closed her eyes and she was really lucky because she was going to feel the load burst into her. Sure enough, Kal's balls managed to unload, spewing half of his load into her.

Not to be outdone, Ororo took Kal's cock into her, which was still ejaculating so she could get the rest. A normal man would not be able to pull that off, but a massive load and super speed allowed him to climax with both females at the same time.

The trio rested on their beds in a sweaty, sticky mess, and the two mutant vixens snuggled up to Kal, running their hands over him and smiling.

"Well, looks like someone's up for more."

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised that you're not going with your instincts," Kara said to Laura and she sat down. "If you want something, go and take it, what's the worse that can happen?"

"If you really want me to answer that question….."

Kara held up her hand and silenced Laura. Donna was sitting there with them, hanging out with the two girls that were the closest to her age group. She was rather amused by the byplay between Laura and Kara.

"I'd just like you to be honest with yourself, I know that you've had….your problems with HYDRA, and I understand how they fucked you up pretty badly," Kara said, placing her hand on Laura's. "But I don't care if you're the best in the world at what you do or not…..if you don't do something soon, I'm going to hog tie you and deliver you to Kal-El's bed and I hope that I have a front row seat."

"What are you trying to say?" Laura asked, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"Either you hunt or become the hunted, that's what I have to say," Kara said, calmly brushing her tongue against her lips and staring down the mutant. "You know what I'm saying there….."

"Yeah I got you but finding the right opportunity…"

"If you wait for the right opportunity, then you're never going to find it," Kara insisted and Laura raised her eyebrow. "Trust me on this one….."

"Okay, I'll trust you, for now," Laura said and Donna smiled at her. "What are you smiling at Princess?"

"Nothing, nothing," Donna said and Kara placed her hand on Donna's cheek, causing the young Amazon Princess to flinch momentarily.

"Well, it's just as well, because you've been dragging your heels just as long as she has," Kara replied and Donna slid back.

"I…how do you know?" Donna asked. "You know, for all you know, he might have been on the island and gotten every one of us."

"And I'm looking you in the eye, and thinking that you haven't," Kara said and she smiled. "Trust me, it will be fun, and a lot better…..actually you would get off by being hog tied and left on Kal's bed, wouldn't you?"

Donna frowned and Kara laughed and even Laura looked amused, at least for the most part. Before the girls could go any further….someone broke in to interrupt their fun and games.

' _We have a situation,'_ Emma thought, the prattling of teenage females was not something that she was too fond of hearing about, even though she was not that far removed from being one herself.

' _I dare ask this, but what kind of situation?'_ Kara asked.

' _Are you near a television?'_ Emma asked in a calm voice and already, Laura had it on, and they saw Kelly on the screen, giving a speech.

' _Oh look, Senator Blowhard is giving a speech but….'_

' _He's not spewing hot air, hot garbage, or anything like that, not now,'_ Emma thought, with a frown. _'In fact, he's telling us that they're being launched and mutants are being hunted the entire world over.'_

"He's declared war," Wanda said, appearing outside of the door. "Kal….he's left, hasn't he?"

"News to me," Kara said and it was Emma who chimed in with her response.

' _Yes, he had a lead on the Sentinels, at least I hope that it is one that is stronger, because we're running out of time,'_ Emma thought and Selene corrected her of something. _'Out of time actually, if we can find Osborn…..we might be able to stop this.'_

' _I'm sure Osborn's security will be….more stronger than ever,'_ Jean chimed in and there was some mutterings in agreement.

' _Yes, that's for sure, I flew by OsCorp, I could get inside, but it's too much of a risk,'_ Kal thought and Lara once again reminded her son of something.

' _Only do it if you think it's going to pay off, despite the risk,'_ Lara reminded Kal.

' _Oh, I'll figure that out sooner than later, but I saw three of them, the demonstration, they have weapons, they could overthrow small countries….'_

' _Then we better get ready for war, although you can tell that I'm nervous that one of our greatest weapons is currently not pointed over the country,'_ Amara thought.

Selene chimed in. _'We're not completely helpless, if Kelly, Osborn, Fine, and Trask want to send these death machines after us….they'll get more than they bargained for.'_

Julianne, Selene, and Lara have been coordinating some defenses that would hopefully protect the island, they were far from perfect, but they thought that they would do the job nicely. Plus one never knew how useful something was until they got a chance to test them properly.

* * *

A young blonde female was walking over. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, she was wearing sunglasses, along with a sequined jacket, a white tight, and tight black pants, carrying a Walkman. She had a golden clip and she was on a cell phone.

"They're having that….today," the blonde said over the phone to her agent. "Are they trying to scare my fans half to death?"

"Dazzler, baby, don't worry about it….your fans have nothing to worry about…unless they're a mutant but they're not that important, they're going to be locked up and we don't want the label associated with anything like that…."

Alison Blaire better known as the pop star called Dazzler hung her head. She hoped to hide it for as long as she had. She wasn't ashamed of it, but to be a mutant would mean a public lynching. She doubted that her legions of fans would treat her any different, but it would be career suicide. Plus there were times in this business where the fans didn't matter, and you lived and died on the whims of the record label.

Which was completely and utterly wrong but that was show business. The blonde threw her head back and sighed a very long sigh as she checked her watch and it was almost go time. The fact that there were giant death machines outside that could be hunting her down, well she hoped that they didn't find her.

For all she knew, they didn't work, actually that's what she wanted to assume, those machines didn't work. It would make her life a lot easier. Her assistant frowned as Alison walked forward.

"Are you okay?"

Alison tried to put on a brave face, knowing that her fans were nearby and knowing that it would be extremely bad form for her to do anything. "Yeah, I'm fine….let's just go."

Perhaps they would leave her alone. Never the less, the young pop start stood out in front of the fans. It was quite the turn out as well, and she was glad that she brought extra pens, because she was going to be signing autographs all through the night.

"I appreciate all of you coming out today, really, I do," Alison said with a smile on her face to her crowd. "The new CD is out, and I hope that you all buy it or at least give it a listen somehow, and then buy a legal copy for yourself if you like it."

The record layer would not like her implying what she was implying but no fucks were given by young Alison Blaire. She just wanted her fans to enjoy her work. Maybe if she got a fairly larger cut of the money she would care.

Her assistant looked at her nervously and there was a loud crack outside of the shopping mall.

"What was that?" her assistant said, nervously, looking about as jumpy as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Her fans looked nervous and then one looked up, screaming. The windows burst open and Alison could see it, it was a large Sentinel Robot with a glowing red eye, peering down at her. The interior was sleek and back.

"Find the mutants, neutralize the threat," the Sentinel said and Alison stared up, her stomach twisting into a knot as it scanned the area.

"Everyone, please get out of here," Alison said but as it turned out, her words fell on mostly deaf ears due to the fact that everyone ran for the nearest exit to begin with.

The Sentinel burst through the top of the roof and Alison braced herself once more. It was in the shopping mall and scanning for the mutant energy signatures that it had picked up.

"Affirmative."

The only small consolation that she had is that it had pointed to a large cluster of people with her in it but that would not last for long.

Alison looked up and saw something shoot past her at the speed of light, along with the people. The lights in the mall completely blacked out as he passed them.

There was a sound of a large fist connecting with what might as well have been an ugly face and sparks were their only illumination.

"Error, error, error, danger, error!"

The head of the Sentinel fell down to the ground and the backup power came back on. The creature had been slaying and Alison looked, as she saw a symbol burned into a wall, a glowing S in a shield.

Mutants had a savior to stand up to the government that tried to hunt them down. Her mouth hung open and Alison wondered about her mysterious savior.

The sounds of sirens could be heard and her shell shocked assistant looked at her.

"So….who do you think was the mutant?" her assistant asked. "Why do they have send those stupid things out? I mean….mutants are just like humans, aren't they…"

"Yeah, I guess," Alison said but she was distracted, almost transfixed on that mysterious symbol that was burned into the wall. Did it stand for something, she didn't really know? She would find out sooner rather than later.

* * *

"So, did you just decide to be a tad bit melodramatic for your own health?" Emma asked Kal and the Last Son of Krypton's grin moved across his face. "You did enjoy this a lot, didn't you?"

"A fair amount, yes," Kal agreed to the White Queen. "But I got valuable information from that Sentinel that will get me closer to pinning down the main facility."

"Given the last one you went to was a rousing false alarm, but with more parts you collect, you get closer to pinning down a location, and closer to taking Osborn down," Selene said and she could not wait.

"Yes, I'm feeding all of the information that I can," Lara added, as she pinpointed the location. "You don't suppose that the storing house is….directly underneath the OsCorp main New York headquarters?"

"Surely nothing could be that simple," Emma said but then the genius of the plan struck her. Nothing could be that simple because that was what Osborn wanted them to think. In all of his sadistic glory, Osborn would go for a simple move, while everyone was going for complex chess strategies.

Jean, who had remained quiet up until that moment, decided to put in her own two cents. "So…..you really think that it's like that."

"It is like that, Jean," Emma agreed looking at her, and the two of them had a mutual understanding of what was going on.

"It is kind of simple in it complexities," Selene agreed, and that was not something that she was going to deny. She was almost impressed by Osborn, well not completely, but the fact was that he was capable of some higher level of thinking and that was a good thing. "So…..it was underneath our noses the entire time."

Kal smiled and he typed a message where his hacker friend was standing by.

**So, Oracle, do you think that you can get into OsCorp's main computers?**

There was a pause as she seemed to be contemplating what he asked her and then she returned fire with her response.

**It might take a while.**

There was another pause and it was almost like she understood the urgency of the situation so she wrote back again.

**Give me about ten minutes, and I'll get it.**

She was typing away and Kal could tell that she was working away.

"It might be tied into the Network, it might not be, but if it is, we can shut down Master Mold at the source, along with the Sentinels," Kal said to them and he really hoped that it would be that easy. He had serious misgivings that it was going to be that easy, but he had to try.

"So, it's your call," Emma said to Kal.

"If she can't get in, I'm going to have to go straight for the source," Kal said and he smiled. "This might be one of the most reckless things ever….."

**You, didn't get caught on camera, did you?**

Kal was taken aback by that statement and a video clip was up, it saw a blur with no distinguishable features.

**Well, I wouldn't say that constitutes of being caught on camera, really.**

Kal paused and frowned as he looked over the video camera footage, once again trying to see what the hell the deal was.

**Osborn seems to be replaying this footage on an endless loop, almost like he's trying to pick out your features. To your credit, it was only less than five seconds of footage and your face was out of focus but….**

"Well, Osborn would have to be the obsessive type," Emma said, she had ran into the man all too often.

Kal had met him once in passing and once was often enough.

**By the way, I'm close to establishing a connection, although they change the pass codes fairly often. I can see why Osborn would be very obsessive about security, seems like someone who has a lot to hide.**

Selene smiled and she nodded towards Kal.

**Just, make sure that you have the initial connection, we'll do the rest.**

Lara was in position and she took her spot into the computer, as Kal was ready to return to New York to see if he could get more Sentinels down.

Amara stopped Kal as he flew halfway off of the island.

"So, you're going to stop it at the source?"

"The source is OsCorp, yes," Kal said, and he decided to relay a concern that he had. "They're registering me as unknown or foreign data but I'm sure those Sentinels are feeding something to that Master Mold and…"

"You got to find them then."

Amara gave Kal a kiss of good luck and before the taste of him settled on her lips, he was gone, up, up, and away.

* * *

Norman Osborn once again obsessively looked at the screen of the mysterious blur like figure, one more time to ensure that he had a face. He had some sixth sense that it had to be someone that he met before, or perhaps some super soldier created by a business rival.

Or perhaps something else entirely?

Osborn thought the truth was hanging before his fingertips, all he needed to do is reach up and snatch it.

The truth was something that he tried in vain to process many times before. He saw his formula bubbling in a containment tank. It was the latest batch of his super serum, OZ, for lack of a better term. It was untested but he was confident that he came closer than ever before to nailing down the perfect formula.

Now if he only came closer to figuring out who this mysterious individual was, that he could not find his face.

Another Sentinel was down and Osborn felt anger flow through him.

"Master Mold, hunt down the unknown," Osborn growled, he didn't care about the mutants, he wanted that arrogant brat who kept ruining his operations.

"As you command," Master Mold said in a calm voice, and the voice that he was given sounded just like Osborn as well.

"The upgraded Sentinels are online, they have been made out of more durable materials," Milton Fine said as he flashed onto the view screen.

"Good, worry about this unknown that keeps trashing them, the mutants will follow," Osborn said through gritted teeth and there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Osborn, if you please, papers to sign….."

"Enter, Menken," Osborn said and the door entered, revealing Donald Menken, Osborn's chief assistant at OsCorp.

"The project has gone through, sir,' Menken said as he dropped the papers down onto the table and Osborn blinked, before he took a pen out.

The second that Osborn was preoccupied, Menken struck and pulled out a knife, stabbing Osborn in the chest with it. Osborn was caught off guard by that and he slumped against the desk, blood gushing against the papers.

"Menken….you…you're not Menken," Osborn managed as he was bleeding to death.

"Right, how, perceptive of you," "Menken" stated, with a more female tone to the voice and she jumped up, before nailing Osborn in the face with a huge roundhouse kick, knocking him over his chair. "You see, Mr. Menken is perfectly safe in bed, drugged with a sleep aid that his mistress gave him. She was very easy to pay off to take a walk as well."

"You won't get away with this…"

She walked over and could see the Master Mold computer right there.

"A copy, not the main program no doubt, because not even you would be that vain….or would you?" "Menken" asked, as she shifted back into the form of Raven Darkholme, better known as Mystique, and she kicked Osborn into the next room, where he would be out of the way and shut the door. "Well, regardless, it gives me a direct link and you some new marching orders."

She inserted the flash drive in the slot and everything slowly blinked to life. Mystique drummed her fingers casually and carefully.

"Are you in?"

"Yes, I'm in, Fine's information worked perfectly, now the Sentinels can have their objectives turned around, to hunt down humans, other than mutants," Mystique said and she could see that their people now had remote access.

"Trask and Kelly will be among the first that will be taken care of," Magneto said and Mystique smiled a rather wicked and prominent smile, removing a gun from Menken's suit jacket.

"And Osborn is out of the picture."

Mystique left, shooting Osborn in the head one more time before she left to ensure that he was gone.

Osborn twitched, he was inches away from death but the tank off to his right began to flash. To the room on the other side of the office, there was a group of genetically altered spiders, that the formula was tested on first. Some of them kept, some didn't.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

The tank was failing and suddenly there was a huge explosion.

The green formula covered Osborn, soaking him in it, and it blew out the windows as well, causing vapors to escape from the backfire of the tank.

Osborn laid on the floor for moments and for a brief second, his heart stopped. Then his body slowly twitched back to life, as his injuries healed, including the disease that killed him.

He saw everything, the formula had given Norman Osborn clarity.

**To Be Continued on 6/29/2014.**


	19. Chapter 19

Norman Osborn could feel the changes go through his body. The weakness of the disease that went through his body faded for the first time. There was something that woke up inside him, a strength that was beyond anything else that he ever felt. His heart sped up, pumping blood into his chest.

Fresh blood, energized blood and he lifted his hand up. The bullet wound that was in the back of his head, it was gone. The man picked himself up to his feet. He could see his hands and they pulsed with growing green energy. Turning around, he saw his reflection in the mirror.

His skin was turning a greens twinge and there was a knocking on the door. His hearing became more sensitive, more fine-tuned, the man turned around, and he lifted up the piece of the chamber in his hand.

This was no tiny chamber and the feat of strength caused his grin to get even wider.

' _It works, it works,'_ Osborn thought as he raised his hands up, a triumphant smile on his face. He never thought that he would feel so good.

"Mr. Osborn, are you okay, we heard explosions? Are you up here sir?"

The door was jammed because of the pieces of debris and Osborn looked at the mirror. He could see a more demented feature. His ears turned into the twisted form of the goblin and his fingernails grew longer. His teeth were more like fangs than ever before. He never felt so alive, more alive than he was now.

"Yes, I'm in here, and it's fine, I'm not hurt," Osborn said as he pulled the large piece of debris to the side. He stopped and felt the wound on his chest or where a wound would have likely been. It wasn't there anymore. The goblin felt fire in the pit of his stomach and he was hungry, hungry for battle.

"Sir, are you sure….."

"Come in and see for yourself," Osborn said, prying the doors open, they had been welded shut because of security reasons.

"Sir, you did that with your bare hands?"

"Yes, I did that with my bare hands, this is evolution, this is….." Osborn stopped, and he screamed, feeling his nerve endings get lit on fire. He dropped to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Call the medics, make sure…"

"No, need, no need, I'm fine," Osborn whispered, as he got to his feet. He could feel his arms pulse, nearly tearing the suit jacket that was on his body.

They looked at him, fear going through their eyes. Osborn stared back at them, not even blinking.

"What?" Osborn asked and one of the men pointed at him, fear flowing through his eyes.

"Sir….you're….you're not well….."

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm very well," Osborn said and he advanced forward, grabbing one of the suits around the head. "Would you like a demonstration of how well I am?"

Crunch, and the man fell down to the ground, and they backed off. Security rushed in.

"Alright, Mr. Osborn, just let us take care of….."

They stopped, his skin now had a greenish tinge to it, and his eyes glowed, pulsed. He held his hands up, they were glowing with claws, and his teeth was twisted with a malicious smile.

"Robots, I don't think that will take down the mutant threat, do you?" Osborn asked, his voice getting deeper, more malicious. "Kelly should have created someone with the power of them to take them. But he thought that he could win…."

The security guards began to shoot at Osborn but the bullets bounced off of his thick skin. He picked up the large metal table over his head like it was a paper ball and slammed it down onto the heads of the guards.

"An exit, how nice," Osborn said, dropping down to the ground. There was a miniature armory with different weapons but the cream of the crop was right underneath his nose. It was a high tech glider that he had been developing as a military weapon. There were numerous weapons, and it could store some explosives as well.

Explosives that were shaped much like a pumpkin. Osborn snatched them into his hand, his sickening grin appearing in his face. He could hear the sounds of more security coming down, and he decided to test out the glider.

Smashing through the floor, Osborn was pleased with the initial field run. It worked perfectly, actually it worked more than perfectly come to think of it.

"Oh, this will do nicely," Osborn crowed, his moment of triumph at hand and the security guards watched him, numb shock filling their bodies.

"Osborn, Osborn, come down, you're very sick and….."

"The Norman Osborn you knew is gone!" he yelled, sending a sonic weapon down and splitting their ear drums. Those who were a bit too close got their brains turned to mush. "Say hello to the new evolution of Norman Osborn! Say hello to the Green Goblin!"

He blew through the roof without another word and left the shell shocked guards in his wake. Numb did not even begin to describe how they felt.

The super serum worked, a bit too well, and Osborn's near death experience caused him to receive a new lease on life, all too well.

* * *

"What is your father doing?" Kal asked Wanda and the magical mutant crossed her arms, with a frown on her face.

"Oh you mean besides doing something utterly stupid that's going to get all of mutantkind killed?" Wanda asked in a cross voice and Kal nodded. "I don't really know what his game is, but I know one thing….."

"You don't like it?" Kal asked her and Wanda gave him a grimacing smile.

The Sentinels were walking into the middle of the town square and the humans were terrified beyond their wits.

"What is he thinking?" Wanda asked and Kal put his hands on her shoulder.

"Blast them."

"Thought you'd never ask," Wanda said and she blasted one of them. It was interesting, as it would have a blind spot, attacking all humans.

**So, you got side tracked a little bit, didn't you?'**

**Yes, Oracle, but can you override the Master Mold program, if I can get inside of OsCorp?**

**Should be no sweat really, I mean, it wouldn't be the first computer program that I had to hack.**

Kal blinked and he almost sensed her smiling. Or he would, if he had any idea what she looked like on the other side of that computer monitor.

**And yeah, you're better off not knowing, plausible deniability and all that.**

"So, are you getting close?" Kara asked him in the headset and Kal smiled.

"Pretty close actually," Kal told her as he hovered over the top of the OsCorp building, but he could see that it was surrounded by Sentinels. He figured that it would be the highest concentration of Sentinels, given that it was where they were being built.

Like a blur, Kal drove himself through one of the Sentinels like a corkscrew.

One of the beams blasted him but he dodged that.

' _They're getting closer to pinning down a defense,'_ Emma thought, figuring it out.

' _Yes, they've seen too much of me, which means I've to take them down, now,'_ Kal thought, punctuating those mental words with a large clap that sent the robotic creations flying backwards down to the ground.

The wind was knocked out of his lungs by a huge robotic fix and a metal net wrapped around him. Only for a brief second as his broad shoulders ripped from the net.

Kara shot into one of the Sentinels with a full force, and then she took the detached sentinel arm. She swung it like an axe, decapitating the robotic entity with a full force shot.

"Figured you could use the backup," Kara panted, as she drove it into its head.

"Well the backup is really appreciated," Kal said graciously, and he locked hands with Kara, the two of them packing a punch when they were combined together. Their fists smacked into the chest of the Sentinel, toppling it down to the ground like it was nothing.

"Okay, that's down," Kara whispered, with a smile and Jean was show in the distance, and he could see Ororo and Betsy swoop in to help, with the other X-Men going.

Kal once again turned around and he could see something flying at him. Something green at the speed of light and there was an evil cackle.

BAM!

Kal was sent flying through three buildings, before he landed into the alleyway, onto a set of trash cans causing them to scatter on him.

Kara dropped down next to him ,looking completely frantic.

"What the hell was that?" Kara asked

"You're guess is as good as mine," Kal said, rubbing the back of his head. He had been hit before, he had been hit hard before, but did he ever get hit that hard before. He couldn't really recall and that much annoyed him.

**So….are you still here?**

Kal prepared to type a return message

**Yes, still here, why?**

**If you can't get into OsCorp….you can get into the place where they are overriding the system, there's a backdoor there.**

Kal shook his head and Wanda dropped down next to him.

"I think I can help with them," Wanda said and Kal responded back.

**I have someone who thinks that she can help with that.**

**Good, let me know when you've got a link in there, and I'll do the rest.**

"He does have security, but I think that you can get past it," Wanda said and Kal rubbed the side of his head.

"Sorry, got hit harder than ever before, I don't know what hit me."

All he knew was that he didn't like it, but he had to focus.

* * *

Magneto's smile got even wider over his face, he did not do this because of any great enjoyment. No, he did this to protect those from suffering, the same things that he had felt. He grew up under the watchful eye of people who victimized him because he did not fit into their mold.

"Humans are being rounded up," Master Mold repeated to him. "I feel compelled to tell you that you don't know what you're doing….."

"I know perfectly what I'm doing," Magneto continued, his eyes locked firmly on the screen. The menace that would have brought so much misery and woe had he allowed him to remain unchecked.

"Very well, if you do not listen to my warning, then you are no more intelligent that the humans," Master Mold replied and Magneto looked at him.

"Listen to me, I do not…."

"Humans are mutants, mutants are humans," Master Mold narrated dryly. "Therefore, once you have been declared to be one in the same, I will hunt down and contain you….."

"What?" Magneto asked, he was not sure what this machine was telling him but Master Mold repeated in greater clarity.

"Mutants are humans, therefore since you gave the directive to round up all humans, I am doing the same with mutants as well, that is the flawed logic when you gave that directive, but it is just as flawed when the human gave the inverse logic."

"Well, I'll shut…."

Magneto was suddenly blasted from behind through the window. He lifted his hand but he could not deflect the attack of the Sentinels.

"These particular models are made of plastic, and they are resistant to your attacks," Master Mold taunted him. He lifted his hand up but he managed to magnetize the scrap metal.

"Very clever," Magneto whispered and he send the metal flying with an insane fury. "But not clever enough."

The metal pierced the edge of the Sentinels, and he raised his hand, but there was a few blasts.

"So, you thought that you could use us as tools, just like the humans could, but all mutants will bend to their superior," Master Mold stated.

"Fine assured me….."

"That might be the problem, you took the assurances of another at face value," Master Mold said and he decided to spell it out for Magneto. "You should have known that your logic would be flawed, for humans have been known to have their own agendas. Perhaps you had judged us to be machines, tools to do your bidding, that would be shut off just like that."

Once again, Magneto dodged the Sentinel blasts, but something flew through the roof. It was a blur and he understood what it was.

Wanda, Kara, and Jean dropped down next to Kal.

"Keep them off of me," Kal said and Wanda smiled, she had a lot of stress that she needed to relieve. One bolt shot against the robot's head caused it to fly back with a sickening impact.

He walked over to the computer, blinking madly. It was shielded by he managed to find a port inside.

**Okay, work your magic.**

"This is a futile endeavor and there is no way out," the Master Mold program stated for Kal-El and the young man frowned. He did not do futile, obviously, for obvious reasons. He just continued to type away, essentially ignorant to him.

**I don't know, this is more high tech then any computer program that I've ever dealt with. I'm beginning to think that neither Magneto nor Osborn ever had control of it in the first place…..but I like a challenge.**

**If you can't control it shut it down.**

Kara used her heat vision to fry the Sentinels, causing them to drop down to the ground. The blonde raised her hands and smashed the robot, causing it to fall down to the ground, toppling madly.

**Okay, I'm trying to shut down OsCorp's system and all connecting systems….damn it….damn it!**

There was a few seconds and Kal could see the Sentinels stop outside and the Master Mold program go completely and utterly dead.

Kara flew up to the top of the Sentinel and began tapping it on the top of the head.

"Hello, hello, anyone home?" Kara asked and Jean shook her head.

"I think we did it," Jean said and there was a sense of celebration, with Wanda smiling at the thought but the turning into a scowl at the thought of her father, who cradled his bleeding arm.

"I thought that…..I thought that it would be perfect, I thought that it would be paradise," Magneto whispered, as his eyes flashed with malice, and Wanda turned nastily to her father. "Wanda, I thank you…..for saving me….if not for them….then from myself….."

"You tried to wipe out all humans," Wanda said, staring her father down. "You are no better than them, and I thought that you said that you were the superior race."

"It's….more complicated than that, but Fine assured me…" Magneto said and he slumped to the ground, a headache going through his body.

Kal recognized the symbols, there was something infecting Magneto, somewhere, so the Last Son of Krypton picked him up, and the girls nodded. It was time to head to the Hellfire Club medical base and see what was wrong with him, if they could help him.

And perhaps more importantly, if they could find out some answers to this entire mess and drama.

* * *

"X-Men, remember, don't let them get the better of you!" Cyclops yelled at the top of his lungs, adjusting his visor and he blasted at the Sentinels.

Robert Kelly was in a corner, unable to believe this. This was a political nightmare coming to life. Mentally breaking it down in his mind, he saw these mutants jump in and save him from his own creations. The creations which were going in the crowd and attacking all humans, so if he got out of this, his career was over.

"Keep your mouth shut and your head down," Wolverine growled, very annoyed that he was stuck with babysitting Senator Kelly.

"You can't….."

"You find that I can, bub," Wolverine growled and he could see a man dressed a suit made of armor flying out of the corner of his eye into the crowd, engaging the Sentinels in battle. They were not the only heroes showing up in New York City.

For some reason, New York seemed to be the grand nexus point of pretty much every single hero imaginable. Which made people wonder why villains even bothered to attack the city, given that they would get a very dangerous smackdown from some very powerful people there.

Beast dodged the attacks of the Sentinels and he could see Nightcrawler drop down, teleporting the civilians out of place.

Storm brought them the fog cover that they needed to momentarily confuse the Sentinels but the momentary confusion was something that would only be for a few moments.

Betsy raised the energy daggers and flew it into the chest plate of the Sentinels, causing sparks to fly in the air. It dropped down and most of the civilians were out of the way.

Wolverine looked up and saw something hovering around him. Sniffing in the air, something was up, and he raised his claws, trying to swipe at his enemy.

His enemy was quick and he grabbed Wolverine from behind, lifting him up, and hurling him up into the air, through a large metal billboard.

Kelly looked up and he saw a demonic green goblin looking creature hovering over the top of his head. The Senator tried to run but he was in front of him and Kelly was lifted halfway off of the ground.

"Hello Senator, are we having a bad day?" The Green Goblin asked, as the mutants were busy fighting the Sentinels. That gave him some one on one time with Senator Kelly.

"You….what….who…you….what…." Kelly managed and he was gripped on his shoulder, there was a loud crunch, his shoulder snapped. "Who are you?"

"Come on Kelly, you don't recognize an old friend?" The Green Goblin asked as he took Kelly higher, away from any potential help.

Suddenly, the Sentinels stopped beneath them, and everyone, from the X-Men, from Kelly, from the Green Goblin himself was surprised. The Goblin muttered underneath his breath, harshness in his voice. "You're…..well this is an inconvenience."

He paused and his wicked laughter ensured that all eyes were on him, including the eyes of the X-Men. He pulled a blade from his shoulder and plunged it between Kelly's shoulder blades. Blood spurted back out of his back and then Osborn grabbed him around the head.

"Well you can't make an omlette, without breaking a few eggs," The Green Goblin whispered harshly, grabbing Kelly around the head and twisting, causing his neck to snap, dropping him down to the ground. "Am I right, Senator?"

The Goblin dropped Kelly down to the ground, he was completely dead and the shell shocked faces of the X-Men looked at him.

"You….you killed him," Iceman whispered, he was shocked speechless beyond all words, and the other X-Men looked like they were there along with him. Everyone knew that things had gotten extremely serious in a hurry.

"Yes, I killed him," Osborn agreed, his voice dropping to a harsh whisper, staring them down. "I killed a monster, a monster, but don't worry, you're about to die next."

Without warning, a shower of pumpkin bombs flew down to the ground and the X-Men screamed, as fire and brimstone enveloped the city street around them. The Green Goblin's laughter escalated to another level, his eyes widened. He was made, quite mad indeed. In fact he was insane.

"HEADS UP!"

Nightcrawler teleported out of the way and tried to teleport behind the Goblin, but the Goblin grabbed him around the tail and flipped him off into the side. The teleporting mutant screamed as he was hurled down to the ground, bouncing down.

Storm sent a bolt of lightning at the Green Goblin but he hurled a sonic weapon down to the ground. The weapon hit the ground and caused the X-Men to scatter.

Wolverine jumped into the air, flying at him. The Green Goblin cocked his eyebrow as Wolverine tried to plunge his claws into him.

"Oh, back for more, are we?" The Green Goblin asked, and he shocked Wolverine, forcing him to drop down. His ribs were tender to begin with and an elbow rammed to the back of the head stunned him. "Well, I can go all night long, believe me."

Cyclops hit a full force optic blast at the Green Goblin and he turned around, with a wide grin on his face. The Goblin dove bomb at the X-Men, placing his hands over his face.

CRACK!

Cyclops dropped to the ground and the X-Men looked horrified as he dropped to the ground.

"I think I broke your leader," Osborn whispered, taking Scott's glasses as a trophy. "Guess you're going to have to get a better one."

He dropped several more pumpkin bombs and the X-Men once again were sent back. The Goblin flew off into the distance on his glider, having bigger, more important fish than these X-Men to fry.

* * *

"So what's the damage?" Wanda asked, almost regretting asking that question. Her father's manic behavior was weighing on her mind. Her hand had a near death grip on Kal's, as her father rested on the bed.

Emma looked rather grim and serious, which was a rather unique look for her as of late. She approached the girl, managing to be gentle and calm. "Your father was infected by a rare nano-bot….."

"It looks familiar, but the actual make, I can't place," Kara chimed in, looking over it. It was times like this where she wished that she had her mother's scientific expertise at her hand, but she felt like she was running around like a hamster on a wheel.

"If it makes you feel better, I can't determine what it is, either," Lara replied and Kara smiled, as she lifted her fingers together, making a space with them.

"It makes me feel better….just a little bit, just a little bit," Kara whispered, frustrated beyond belief. She was taking the fact that she could not figure out what exactly this was this thing was. "I think though, when it is removed, your father should return back to normal."

"That's good," Wanda said and Selene hated to be the one to bring up this point. Being the big bad Black Queen, it was her sworn duty to be the one to bring up this uncomfortable points that many people might not want to acknowledge.

"Yes, I would have to agree," Kal agreed and Selene decided now was the time to bring up the obvious point. "Well, you're going to say something, so say it."

"You're going to say that it wouldn't have inflamed my father, if he didn't have those thoughts already in his head," Wanda told Selene and the Black Queen corked her eyebrow. All she could do was nod in the affirmation. "And I can't argue with that one. But be that as it may, he was pushed to something. He wants a world with no more humans, but I don't know if he would ever become what he hates."

"That hit him hard," Jean whispered, Magneto had some low level brain wave patterns.

"The Sentinels dropped, I don't like that," Selene said and Kal looked at her. "Are you sure it wasn't your hacker friend that did the job?"

"She would have taken complete and absolute credit for it, if she had," Kal answered and Selene smiled. "Trust me when I say this, it was some other external force….."

"Maybe Master Mold itself," Lara suggested and Kal smiled at his mother.

"There's a thought, but without finding Fine, he might be the only person to shed some light on exactly what his intentions are."

"You want to know where Fine is, that's what I want to know, that traitorous coward!"

The windows blew open, sending glass everywhere and Kal's gaze snapped up, as he saw the demonic individual hovering on the glider. His clawed fingers rested over the edge of the glider.

"Who are you?" Kal demanded but then he stopped, realizing slowly.

The wicked cackle of the Goblin could be heard and his fist balled as he stared down his enemy.

"You know me, oh you met me alright. My fist went in your face, didn't it? Hit you so hard…..well you're a very hard man to get in touch with, so I've got to take what I can get."

"You do realize that the odds are not in your favor, don't you?" Emma asked and the Goblin laughed once again. It was very obvious that he was quite mad right now and the Hellfire Club females exchanged that look with Kal.

"The odds….well I wouldn't have gotten where I am if I didn't play the odds," The Goblin whispered as he held a bomb in his hand. "It's not personal, it's just business, but you'd know that as well. The new hero, was a pawn of the Hellfire Club."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear," Kal said as he stepped forward. "I'm not a pawn…..but you would know about being one of those, wouldn't you, Norman?"

"So, you figured it out, well done, well done," Green Goblin whispered, his teeth gritted, they look rotten and green. "But the problem is, you've failed to figure out one point. Norman Osborn is dead. Deceased, he will not be returning ever. The Green Goblin is the ultimate evolution of Norman Osborn and…."

Jean delivered a telekinetic attack, knocking the Green Goblin out of the windows, causing him to fly back, hurling like a top in mid-air.

"You talk too much," Jean whispered harshly and Kal decided to jump high into the air, to finish him off.

Kal looked around and the Green Goblin was gone. His glider still hovered in the Hellfire Club building. Could Jean have taken him out, could it have been that easy?

The Green Goblin dove down on the back of Kal's head and sent him flying head first into the pavement. He landed with a huge thud.

Blood dripped from the Black King's mouth and he turned to face the Green Goblin, who corked his eyebrow. His glider returned to him like a well thrown boomerang. Leaping on the glider, he came back to face him.

"So, it's you against I, for the control of New York in our hands, time for you to be exposed to the entire world," The Green Goblin whispered. "But I have to ask you one question? Just what are you?"

Kal used his heat vision at the Green Goblin but the Goblin dodged it, and moved behind him. Kal blocked the blade of the glider from impaling him and punched the glider, grabbing the Goblin and hurling him against the wall.

"Not much of a talker," The Green Goblin whispered, and he felt his hands heating up. "Well this is an interesting….side effect."

He blasted Kal-El with a white hot stream of fire, causing him to feel more pain than forever. The enhanced fire licked him and the Goblin laughed.

"Oh, we're going to have a barbeque."

Kal shot towards him with half burned clothes and an ashened face, knocking the Green Goblin in the face with a rocket buster of a punch.

Fireballs shot at Kal but he blew them back at the Green Goblin with his super breath.

The fight was on.

**To Be Continued on July 6th 2013.**


	20. Wide Awake Part Three

The fireball would have burned the face of a normal man, to the face where he was not recognizable. The heat was immense, Kal would have given him that, but he experienced a lot. His resistance was high and he stared his enemy down.

"Is that the best you got?"

"You dare taunt me, well you're going to suffer!" The Goblin howled and the multi-colored fireballs shot from his hands.

Kal spun around, creating a super powerful tornado which brought the fireballs back at him. The last son of Krypton shot back, like a cork and nailed his fist into the face of his enemy. A loud crunch could be heard as the man was dropped down to the ground just like that.

One shot sent him to dream land and Kal was gearing up for another shot. Each attack was with increasing intensity, and he continued to nail him.

If anyone could really register the attacks from above them, they would have been rendered dizzy. Kal grabbed the man around the head.

Actually he was no longer a man, the second he was injected by that formula, he ceased becoming a man.

Kara looked up, she was one of the few who would be able to get a good effort. The blonde took half of a step forward but Jean grabbed her around the shoulder.

"Only jump in if things get heated," Jean suggested and Kara watched, smiling, she knew that it was going to get heated, but for Kal, it certainly wasn't. The man was grabbed around the throat and launched off to the side like a slingshot.

BAM!

That was his head being put into the pavement like it was nothing. The man rolled around and Kara watched, barely able to keep the smile off of her face. She blew her hair out of her face.

"Wow."

Kara heard like comments all the way around her and she wasn't going to lie, such things were going to make her smile. She did have an important job done, and that was to make sure the flying debris did not crush anyone underneath its fury.

The blonde jumped out of the window like a cork, as Jean joined her. Her telekinetic attacks managed to hold the building up. The fight between Kal and Osborn had disappeared out of sight, but the fact of the matter was they trusted him to hold things on.

' _Bridge on fire,'_ Jean thought to Kal and Kara smiled, letting out her super breath and blew the fire out.

There was a moment of uncertainity, followed by a loud round of applause from the ground. If Kara didn't have to deal with putting out the next fire, she would have felt really good for herself.

The blonde could see a small child, her ankle trapped underneath a block of rubble and she sobbed.

"I want my Mommy," she wailed, pain that was unmistakable worked through her body and Kara grabbed the piece of rubble, gently nudging it off of her. She scooped her up, and deposited her to one of the ambulances, where the paramedics nodded gratefully.

"Look after her, I'll see if there was any other traps!" Kara called and they were yelling their thank yous. As much as Kara wanted to stand around, and bask in the adoration, she did have a job to do.

The blonde used her X-Ray vision to scan for people. The Sentinels had done a number on them all and Kara watched everything transpire around them. It was a city that was coming close to burning.

The Kryptonian female broke open the doors and a group of people were huddled inside. The blonde stopped, swaying in the air.

"Can any of you walk?" Kara asked, managing to push the section of the roof back up and weld it with her heat vision.

"Yes….um just give me a minute," one of the men inside said and he climbed to his feet.

"There's paramedics a block down, don't worry, helps on the way," Kara said, fixing the roof but she could see that the Sentinels did far more damage than they thought they did the first time through. The blonde was beginning to sense the problems around her.

' _Kara, there's a situation,'_ Jean thought but suddenly she saw that Diana arrived. _'Okay, never mind….we've got some extra power…..and we've got a couple of other people helping, Iron Man…..and SHIELD….I guess Natasha let them know, and it's Carol as well.'_

' _Showed up a little late to the party, but I suppose it's better late then never,'_ Kara said, seeing the people being evacuated. Kal and Osborn disappeared and the blonde, despite her confidence in Kal, was getting very worried.

She just had to go with the flow and see what else she could do to help pick things up. The blonde got increasingly anxious in situations like this, but in a good way. Her adrenaline was pumping.

Kara saw the flashes of fighting and she hoped that Kal was getting the better of him. The blonde decided to fly closer to get a closer look and perhaps help out where she could.

The helicopter spiraled out of control, with Kara just barely dodging it. The shell shocked pilot could not steer the helicopter and his loud screams continued to echo for all directions.

Like a falling star, Kara grabbed onto the helicopter and held it in place. The blonde gritted her teeth, her hands holding the flying machine in place. Her heart beat as she held it up.

The helicopter was placed gently on some kind of landing pad and Kara shot up after another falling object. The chaos that was New York City just was about ready to get more chaotic. The blonde's eyes squinted as she saw it.

Her hearing picked up something else and she shot after it.

* * *

The Green Goblin stood over the downed form of Kal-El, choking him out. The fight was going insane but the Goblin appeared to be getting his second wind.

Kal listened to the monster's heart, it continued to thump, louder, louder, and Kal wondered if the chemicals was causing it to be used to explode.

"You….you've got to give up," Kal whispered and the Green Goblin's teeth contorted into a sickening smile.

"You just know that I've defeated you," the Green Goblin growled, slamming the back of Kal's head into the ground and smiling, as he prepared to finish him off. "So why fight it why fight it why…."

Kal headbutted the Green Goblin in the face and he gave a howl of discontent. The Last Son of Krypton grabbed him around the waist and plowed him into the brick wall. His back smacked against it, leaving green discolored blood.

"So we're going to go around a few times ,and you sneak me into some kind of cardboard….AH!"

Kal's elbow nailed the monster in the side of the face. A loud crack of elbow on bone could be heard and Kal knocked him forward, sending him crashing down to the ground.

"You were saying," Kal whispered harshly, his eyes flickering in the teases of heat vision but the Goblin activated a remote control device.

Like a slingshot, pumpkin bombs were launched to where they were fighting. Kal spun his body, to prevent them from hitting the ground, managing to catch them in his hands all.

"No, impossible," the Green Goblin managed and Kal smiled, and flew them up into space, where they detonated harmlessly. The Goblin growled and jumped up to face Kal.

A punch was blocked and Kal nailed the Green Goblin with a rocket buster of a punch to the face. It smashed him down onto the top of the building.

"No, not now!" The Green Goblin hissed angrily, picking up a sledgehammer that was left on top of the building. He swung it at Kal and hit him with the sledgehammer.

The sledgehammer was contorted and destroyed, with the sledge busting off of the handle. The Green Goblin was surprised, he hit him with a sledgehammer but he didn't even flinch.

"What the fuck are you?" The Green Goblin whispered and Kal knocked him off of the building, sending him flying through an abandoned district of New York City.

He flew through glass, his wounds healing, but it put a strain through his body. His body was growing more dependent on the chemicals that created him and he needed another dose.

Kal and the Green Goblin landed down, in the middle of the abandoned industrial district and the Goblin picked up a saw, and tried to attack him.

"Not today," Kal whispered, crushing the saw with his hands and then he picked up the Green Goblin, hurling him down to the ground.

The Green Goblin wondered what the hell brought this on and he could see the young man's hand raise up and plow him in the face. It might have crushed the orbital bone with the shot.

He was healing but it was slow going and it really hurt. The young man picked him up around the head and applied a head vice.

"You're not going to hurt these people, not on my watch," Kal grunted, as he applied pressure on the Goblin's head.

"You can't do this….you can't do this….." The Green Goblin grunted and much to everyone's surprise, he managed to break the grip.

Kal could not believe it, the bones in his hands crunched, and he did feel pain but the suns rays once again increased his strength and durability.

"Let's see how much you can heal from," The Green Goblin whispered and his flesh felt like it was on fire, but his massive fireballs shot from his hands. The Goblin hit him head on but Kal blocked the fire with his hands.

Physics took a back seat as he pushed the fire back into the Green Goblin and knocked him hard into the pit.

"I'll be back, I always come back," the Green Goblin said, his skin now a charred black, more so than a green.

"I don't think so, you died already, Norman Osborn was killed today, wasn't he?" Kal asked and the man on his knees nodded.

"Yes, Osborn died….so I can live, and you'll die, so I can live," The Green Goblin whispered, and he activated a device.

An ear shrieking sonic blast had dropped Kal to his knees. It appeared that the Goblin had a few more tricks up this sleeve and that ear splitting shriek was combined with a loud round of laughter.

"So, tell me, did you….did you think that you could stop me?" The Green Goblin asked and there was a few seconds where he paused.

"Well, I don't think that I'm going to stop you," Kal whispered as he managed to cover his ears and the sonic sounds started from splitting his skull open. "You see, that formula, it's enlarged all of your muscles, including your heart, and your tainted blood is causing it to grow larger and larger."

"No," the Green Goblin whispered.

"Without the X-Gene, you don't have the genetics to stabilize it," Kal added and he grabbed the Goblin and hurled him down into a pit below.

"You…..you can't do this."

"You're finished Osborn," Kal whispered and he raised his foot and stomped the Green Goblin's face. The force knocked him out, just when his heart gave out.

The creature shivered, as SHIELD turned up, seeing the man who was down in the hole. Kara, Jean, and Wanda joined him off to his side.

"He's not breathing," Kara whispered and Kal knew why SHIELD was picking up the Green Goblin, he was a danger to everyone as long as he lived.

"I know, it's over."

* * *

Kal-El was thinking about coming out of the shadows and facing the rest of the world at large, this really just punched up the time table by about a month or two. He knew that this was inevitable but at the same time, he had to face them.

He could see the assembled members of the press standing there and maybe if that was the worst thing that he had to face, he was in good shape. The good news was that they were not going to get a good look at his face.

It was also a good thing that he and Selene planned for this moment for years and years, so they knew what they were going to do. The Last Son of Krypton watched them, as they stood before him.

There was a sense that neither side knew what to do, for a little bit. Both sides of the coin stared at each other for a few seconds and it was Kal who managed to break the ice.

"Well, it's a good thing that everyone didn't panic, because otherwise we would be in serious trouble….."

"Just who are you?"

That question was asked in a calm manner within the crowd and Kal thought that was an obvious question.

"I'm not a mutant if that's what you're wondering," Kal told the group who were assembled. "But I can assure you that whatever you think about mutants, it's all wrong. You've got the wrong idea about them….there are good mutants and bad mutants, just like there are good humans and bad humans."

There was some intense muttering from both sides of the equation and Kal could see a lot of people were considering his words, despite the questions that they all had. It was inevitable they would say something.

"But you are…."

"I'm, Kal-El, one of the last survivors from a planet known as Krypton, and Earth has the same potential, if we work together and stand hand in hand, not allowing the mistrust to get all of us," Kal said as he looked at them all. They could see him hovering over the ground but he dropped down to Earth.

Kal Shaw had not been photographed often and the state of his outfit and hair was far different than what he would wear when conducting business. He smiled as he watched the entire group of the press, there were questions.

"Who was that, the Green Goblin…..what did you do to him?"

"I stopped him from killing more people, his heart gave out from the drug that he took to enhance his body," Kal replied. He would have crushed the Goblin's skull if it meant stopping him but the problem was that he didn't really have to. Therefore, he didn't. "I'm sure a lot of you have questions."

"Yes, I'm not sure….how can you….how can you fly?"

Kal smiled as he watched the entire group, they had questions and he was going to give them some answers.

"That's a matter of my unique alien biology," Kal replied to the inquisitive member of the press and she looked on, mouth hanging halfway open in awe. "Trust me when I say that these abilities are something that are extraordinary."

"And I'm sure that a lot of people would be very concerned about that."

Kal's charming grin caused a few female members of the press to be taken aback. "Well that goes without saying but as long as you don't put innocent people in danger, you have nothing to fear and you put them in danger, well you're pretty much taking your chances, aren't you?"

There was some murmurs of agreement with that statement and everyone was on tetherhooks as they wondered what this young man was all about.

"Don't worry, when there's trouble, I'll be there to stop that," Kal told the members of the press and they wondered if his statement would be sincere. There was really only one way to find out.

"What about the Avengers….will you join them?"

"Well I'm sure that they're going to knock on my door and while I won't close it on their faces completely, I'm someone who feels a lot better not working for someone," Kal said as he smiled and this was a subtle warning to any government agencies that might be lurking around. "But, that doesn't mean that I won't work with someone. If they're willing to work with me."

The young man, dressed in his black trenchcoat, black shirt, and black pants, with the silver "S" symbol glittered in the light. They could hardly believe this larger than life presence.

"No matter what, there will be challenges and I'm here to help the people of Earth move forward."

"Some might say it's not a good idea for someone like you to go around unchecked," one of the reporters said, an inquisitive dark haired reporter with bright violet eyes.

"Well, I'm sure that some people would agree with you Miss….."

"Lane, Lois Lane," she replied and she smiled at him.

"Well if you wish for a personal interview with me, I'm sure that we can arrange it," Kal said, hovering up against her. "But I'm sure that a reporter like yourself, has better things to do with her time, then interview some alien do gooder."

"Are you kidding?" Lois asked him, watching him. She tried to hide the interest, and believe her, she was very interested. "I'll…"

"Well, I'm sure we'll meet again, perhaps we'll make further arrangements, duty calls elsewhere," Kal said, as he heard the distress signal from afar and a plane was falling halfway across the world.

The members of the press, along with the various civilians watched Kal disappear, and go up, up, and away into the shadows.

They had no idea when this mysterious savior form the stars would be seen again. Some of the brighter minds were beginning to put two and two together and realizing that he had been making criminals run scared for months now.

One reporter in particular was considering getting to the bottom of this story. She wondered if he was who he said he is or something else entirely.

* * *

"So, we knew this was going to happen, the day that you were going to go public," Selene said to Kal and Kal smiled, as Emma, Selene, Julianne, and Lara relaxed with him in one of the more casual areas of the Hellfire Club. Casual enough at least for a group of women who had been walking around dressed in lingerie.

"But, at least you did it with style," Lara said with a smile on her face. "Your father…..well before the death of the planet, he had some great hopes for you. I think we all had great hopes for our children….."

"But nothing better than you," Emma said, sipping on the wine that the group was drinking. The truth was New York was going to need to be rebuilt which presented them with an interesting opportunity to gain more public trust. "And if you get that reporter in your pocket, all that much the better."

"Well, she seemed to be interested….."

"All you have to do is make sure you hook her in and she will be yours, but I didn't need to tell you that, did I?" Selene asked him and Kal shook his head. The Black Queen of the Hellfire Club smiled. "I didn't think that I would."

Women in high places, or at least places of influence, that was what Kal was going after. The young man had hit that mark several times. He had an entire island of powerful warrior women at his beck and call. They were slowly learning the culture of Man's World and they would be immigrating into his security force.

"I better go check on to see how everyone is holding on," Kal said and Lara smiled at her son.

"I'm sure everyone is fine, but never the less, if that's your choice, we will be here when you are back," Lara said, giving her son a firm hug and a kiss. The other three females got more of the same with it.

Kal decided to pay his cousin a visit first, after what she did, she deserved to be commended for the good job that she did.

The young man's hearing picked up a squeal of triumph and he wondered what Kara would be so happy about. Then he realized something….did she…..well there was only one way to find out, wasn't it?

Kal knocked on the door and he could hear Kara stopping jumping up and down. The blonde answered in a joyous voice. "Come in, Kal!"

She called that voice in such a sing song voice, that Kal knew that she was in a good mood. He took the invitation and he could see what Kara was working on.

"Well, it took me ages to do, but I figured it out," Kara said, swaying her arms from side to side, the grin on her face barely escaping it. The glowing crystals met Kal's gaze and he got so immediately.

"The hard drive of your ship you've…"

"Unfortunately, while I managed to find enough power to get it running, there was still another problem," Kara replied with a lengthy prolonged sigh as she stared down her cousin. "Namely the fact that it's damaged, and I'm going to have to repair some of the damages, before my mother's AI comes completely online."

"But, at least you found a way to get it working," Kal said and Kara threw her arms around Kal, pulling him into a bone crushing hug in celebration, the blonde smiling.

"Yes, and once it's repaired…..my mother, she'll be a valuable asset," Kara whispered to Kal and there was a nice smile going across his face.

"I'm sure she will be," Kal agreed, and Kara patted him on the shoulder, with a grin on his face.

"So, today, it was….well it was a revelation….what about Osborn…"

"Natasha told me that his remains have been sealed in a vault where he's not getting out, and all caches of that formula have been seized," Kal told Kara and he sighed. "The first time I got bruises from a battle….."

"Oh from a battle?" Kara asked with a smile as she got the implications of what Kal was talking about and he grabbed her around her waist.

"So when do you think that your mother will be back online?" Kal asked her and Kara gave him a nice smile.

"Sooner rather than later, no doubt," Kara whispered, her grin getting wider as she traced the equipment. She looked forward to seeing her mother once again, talking to her. And she would find a new place on Earth. "Oh, and there's someone who wants to talk to you Kal, she's in the next room."

Kal smiled, he wanted to make the rest of his rounds on the island, but he would have to meet this next person.

Said female pretty much pounced him, knocking him into the wall and pulling him into a mad and passionate kiss, her tongue twisting into his mouth.

Donna watched Laura's actions in amusement but she was getting rather hot and heated herself.

"Diana has been hogging you far too much, Kal-El, she wouldn't give her own sister a turn," Donna said, curling her lip in a cute little pout.

"Well, we're going to have to fix that won't we," Kal said, as Laura already sliced his pants off and exposed his manhood.

"Yes, we will," Donna said, dropping the towel that she was wearing, to reveal her tight teenage body.

* * *

Laura wrapped her mouth around Kal's tool eagerly, sucking on him. Her mouth blew him, as she could see Donna's arms wrap around Kal, her ample breasts pressing against his chest.

Kal grabbed them and pulled Donna into a kiss, as he enjoyed Laura's oral efforts as she presented herself a bit down south. His eyes flooded with lust and passion, as she worked him over, her tongue swirling over him.

"Oh, that's the spot, oh that's really good," Kal grunted, with Laura pushing her tongue against his hard rod.

"I bet my pussy tastes better than my sister's," Donna said, and Kal smiled. "But don't take my word for it….."

"Well after something like that, I'm going to have to run…..a test," Kal whispered, sliding his tongue into her snatch and Donna's eyes closed shut as a rush filled her heated loins. Kal really was going to give her a going over with that tongue and it was not hard to see why. He was going to make her his, just like that.

"That's…..that's just amazing," Donna whispered, her nipples getting harder as Kal licked her out, pretty much eating her into a drooling stupor.

Laura smacked her lips around Kal's manhood, and continued the blowjob. Her hand manipulated his balls, and soon enough, she had Kal spewing his load. His powerful hips pushed forward at the force where it would break the jaw of a normal woman but Laura marveled at her healing factor.

"Want a taste, Princess?" Laura asked and she grabbed Donna roughly by the face, pushing her tongue down her throat.

Laura was completely naked and Donna and Laura swapped Kal's cum in their mouth, which caused his cock to throb. Donna's sweet pussy tasted wonderful and now Laura stepped over.

"Oh, this is going to feel good," Laura whispered, as she clenched Kal and like an animal in heat, prepared to deliver herself to her mate.

The woman pushed her tight box around him and Kal groaned, as Laura clenched him. Her healing ability would always leave her pussy virgin tight but he tested the limits, when he buried this thick tool into her.

"OOOOH," Laura moaned as Kal pushed her open, really splitting her apart. She rotated her hips down onto his tool and her moans got even more intense. She bounced up and down, his hand reaching towards her breasts. "Do it, do it, make them yours, do it, oh do it!"

Laura's screams got more pronounced with Kal cupping her breasts and she closed her eyes as she bounced up and down on him.

Donna rode Kal's tongue but she longed for a cock inside her. She had never felt one but she had a feeling that it would feel so good.

Laura was coming down from an orgasm, so Donna Troy made her move, the consequences be damned. She pushed Laura off of Kal, which caused her to really be surprised.

Kal could see Donna's perfect young, untainted, pussy presented for him and he grabbed his hands around her hips. She shivered, as his length brushed against her dripping opening and he worked into her from behind, causing her eyes to shut with the ultimate rush of pleasure erupting between her loins.

Laura, deciding on a consolation prize, decided to sample the oral delights of the Amazon. Sure enough, her tongue inside her was good but then again, why wouldn't she be? The Amazons had thousands of years of foresight in pleasuring members of the fairer sex.

"Yes, oh, damn it, eat me," Laura grunted, as she grabbed Donna's head and she could feel need sensations rock into her body.

Donna cooed underneath Kal and then screamed when he rammed his cock into her at super speed. The super powerful thrusts inside her caused her body to heat up, tight center milking his prick.

Kal managed to hold his load back from the Amazon that was beneath him, grabbing her breasts. This drove her wild and driving her wild, as his hands grabbed her hips and then roamed all over her body.

Donna screamed, as he rammed into her hard from behind, over and over again. Each thrust brought her to greater pleasure.

"You're getting off on that, aren't you?" Kal whispered, as he grabbed her breasts once again.

"Yes, she is, that slut, pound her harder, it's so hot," Laura whispered and Kal smiled, as he pulled Donna away.

"Seems to me like you're in the need for a hard pounding, yourself."

Without another word, after those, Kal grabbed Laura's hips and slammed into her tight body repeatedly, over and over again. The woman closed her eyes, and her pussy clenched onto his.

His super powerful thrusts heated her body up and drove her wild as she was thrown into the throes of passion.

"Oh yes, yes, oh yes, harder, faster, yes!" Laura screamed at him, and Kal was going to rise to the challenge over and over again.

Then after Laura was coming down, he grabbed Donna from behind and pushed himself into her. The Amazon Princess felt herself stretched out and Kal worked her over

Donna could never believe that anything could make her feel so good, or make her feel so wet. The woman closed her eyes, as Kal rammed himself into her from behind over and over again. She got hotter once again.

Then when he indulged himself in the Amazon Princess once again, Kal rammed into Laura.

"There's got to be some technology….for you to clone yourself or something," Donna whimpered, feeling the loss of Kal inside her and she fingered herself to try and alleviate some of the tension.

"Well that's a long…term project," Kal said, with Laura putting her legs around him and Kal ran his hands down them, as he rammed down deep into her canal.

After a few more super powerful thrusts, Kal allowed Laura to come down and he rammed into Donna.

"Yes….but it would be worth…the effort," Donna whimpered, as she was determined to make Kal come in her. She bit down onto her lip and clutched onto the bedsheets, as Kal picked up the speed in her. Her ear splitting moans could be heard once more.

Eventually something had to break and Kal was brought to the edge of an amazing climax. He spilled his seed into the waiting womb of the beautiful young Amazon Princess.

"Oh, you're not done yet."

Laura was still hot and horny, and his thick tool was sheathed in her once more, as the dance continued and with these two horny, high-stamina vixens

* * *

After Kal had continued that brief interlude, he decided to make his rounds. He could see Diana and Kara spying from the next room and the scene of the two women indulging in themselves because they were so worked up was a beautiful moment that he didn't really want to break up at all.

He turned around, nearly bumping into Jean, who was waiting for him in the hall.

"Scott…..well the Goblin killed him," Jean said and Kal looked at her. He was never fond of the leader of the X-Men personally, but no one deserved to be slaughtered in the matter that he did.

"You're…..how do you feel about this?" Kal asked, wrapping his arms gently around Jean.

"Well…..I feel as bad as I would with any person dying, to be honest, you know what I'm saying," Jean said as she smiled. "As the Phoenix, I'm the harbinger of life and light, so to see death, that takes a tool on me….the Phoenix tells me that she suffered the most when Krypton blew up, she felt all of those lives….well they got extinguished."

"It was a shame, but we're here now, and we live on," Kal whispered, kissing the back of Jean's neck.

"Yes….the funeral is this week, I'm sure Professor Xavier's broken up, he thought of Scott like a son and we were friends….even though he hinged his hopes on something more, something that I don't think he could have handled."

"Can't fault him for being ambitious though, I suppose," Kal whispered to Jean and Jean smiled.

"I guess not," Jean said and she picked up the latest issue of the Daily Bugle. "So…..they're calling you….Ultraman."

"I does have a certain ring to it, although that was the name of the constructed hotel where I beat Osborn at, the Ultraman Hotel," Kal told her with a smile.

"Hey, as far as super hero names go, it could be worse….trust me I know," Jean said, and anyone knew not to speak of the name "Marvel Girl" under threat of sheer mental torture.

"Wanda is visiting her father….do you think he'll recover….."

"I don't know, I still don't understand what Fine did to him," Jean said and she sighed. "But that would entail finding Fine first, and that's easier said than done, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kal said, he actually had a lunch date with Carol coming up in about ten minutes, so he would not want to miss that.

The two shared a kiss as they parted, and Jean decided to retire to her room. It had been a long last couple of days for them all.

* * *

There was many men out there who sought opportunities based on events that happened. Some had worked together masterful plans that lasted years at a time.

One of these men was Victor Von Doom, the ruler of Latveria. His subjects regarded him with respect. There were some people how called him a dictator, a tyrant, but Doom thought that those people were fools. They caved into the lies that were spread by his countless enemies.

The recent events in New York had reached him and Doom sensed an opportunity. Such an opportunity would be something where he would be foolish to have missed.

The one that they were calling Ultraman could be a valuable ally against his most hated enemies. It was all about finding the proper way to convince the young man that it would be in his best interests to work with Doom.

Getting his attention would be the first thing in his mind but Doom had a plan. Doom always had a plan.

**The Under the Influence Sequel Expanding the Influence will be taking on the Sunday Superman Slot starting next Sunday, July 13th 2014. We will return with the second half of Black Prince on November 30th 2014.** **  
**


	21. Doom's Folly Part One

**Chapter Twenty One: Doom's Folly Part One.**

* * *

 

Time passed since the grand unveiling of Ultraman and there were many that welcomed him with open arms. There were others who regarded him with a grand amount of skepticism. Regardless of his intentions, there was one thing that was for certain and that he was here to stay.

The people who had been saved by his actions, rather directly or indirectly welcomed the young man into their world. It was the good press that the man who was the Black King of the Hellfire Club wanted. Not to mention he felt a rush when doing so.

It was manipulation without too much manipulation. And there were only good things coming out of it.

There was a lab set up right on Nova-Roma. Some had speculated that he had a Secret Fortress that was in the Arctic, which Kal amused himself by.

' _They couldn't be further off on the location or the climate,'_ Kal thought, shaking his head in bemusement.

He greeted his cousin Kara, tall, blonde, and extremely beautiful, not to mention intelligent.

"It's almost ready Kal," Kara said and she greeted Kal with a firm hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

She increased the gesture by lifting her head up and planting a light kiss on his lips. Kal returned the favor and held her head in place. Both of them felt their tongues entangled with each other when the kiss deepened.

Kara slid back for a moment, feeling completely and totally breathless by what her cousin did. She could not keep the grin off of her face no matter how much she tried.

"It's just, I'm excited that we finally got my mother online," Kara said and she consulted the progress bar. Her cheeks flushed momentarily when she turned away from it. "Well we got her almost online."

She hung her head, almost online but not quite. Kal placed his firm arm around her and pulled Kara in.

"Almost is better than nothing, you know," Kal said and his eyes danced towards the bar, following the progress.

"I see that you're making some strides out there," Kara commented to him, and she walked behind him. Her arms tightened around his waist and she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Both as Kal, and as Ultraman."

"There are a lot of business deals coming in," Kal explained to her.

"Well, obviously, you have to change the world in all ways," Kara said excitedly.

' _Yes, and Kal is doing it one step at a time,'_ Emma thought to them.

' _Emma, it's rare that you're so modest,'_ Kal told her and the White Queen of the Hellfire Club smiled.

' _Well we all got to turn over a new leaf eventually,'_ Emma thought to her.

' _That'll be the day,'_ Amara thought from afar underneath her breath. That being said, she, Donna, and Laura plotted something big.

It was time to spread the world and make sure everyone knew that if they stepped one foot out of line, Ultraman would be there to smack them down to Earth.

"It's happening!" Kara cheered with glee.

Certainly enough, something happened, an attractive blonde woman appeared out of the crystal. The woman shifted to light. She resembled an older version of Kara and it was easy to see where she got her looks.

Alura looked around completely confused.

Lara arrived, nearly tripping over her feet. She slowed herself down and looked at her old friend who materialized before them.

"Alura, it's great to see you again," Lara said.

Confusion swam over Alura's face when she saw her old friend. It took a couple of seconds for her to realize something.

"Krypton's destroyed, isn't it?" Alura asked.

"Yes, what you feared that would come to pass, would come to pass," Lara replied and she paused and nodded. "Not to mention what Jor-El feared would come to pass…..but your daughter managed to escape the planet."

Kara hugged her mother's extremely solid hologram and smiled. Her blonde hair shimmered down her face and she looked towards her mother with adoring eyes. "It's really good to see you again, Mother."

"Kara, it's good to see you as well," Alura said, not wanting to spoil her daughter's happy moment.

"And this is Kal-El," Kara said, with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alura," Kal told her.

"Something good came out of that marriage with Jor-El, didn't it?" Alura asked without any tact or preamble.

Lara shrugged. "I raised him…..Zod kidnapped the two of us and left the planet before its destruction."

"Not surprising," Alura said, there was always something a little bit off about Zod that she couldn't put her finger on. "What happened to me?"

It was Kara's turn to answer. "We're not really sure what happened to you. You were in Kandor and it disappeared, just like that."

"Kandor has been blown up, burned down, and shot full of holes by hostile invaders," Alura said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's been rebuilt twenty eight times up until the end, but just disappearing is a new one."

"Then again, a planet blowing up in the first place is a new one as well," Kara responded and Alura smiled at her daughter.

"You have my there, my child," Alura said with a smile crossing her face.

Her AI was completed nine months before the destruction of Krypton. It went without saying that there was a lot of work to do.

* * *

 

When Lois Lane smelled a story, she was like a shark smelling blood. A press conference given by the Fantastic Four would be something that was completely in her wheelhouse.

Especially given that half of the time the Four made public appearances any more, they were attacked by someone. The raven haired reporter didn't really blink in the face of any danger. As a matter of fact, she thrived on any danger that she could encounter. Her father's raising had left her with more than a few issues.

She spotted someone really important in the crowd. Helena Wayne, the illusive billionaire heiress, from Gotham City, and she appeared to be flirting with a few women in the distance. There were rumors about her and this confirmed them.

Lois watched Helena settle in next to an attractive young redhead wearing glasses. Both of them were deep in conversation.

' _The Fantastic Four should be showing up any time now,'_ Lois thought to herself, folding her arms. _'Then again, they could just be late from saving the world. They do that every morning before Breakfast, so I shouldn't really worry about it.'_

Lois almost backed head long into someone.

"Whoa, easy there."

Lois turned around and he saw a broad shouldered young man dressed in nice clothes. She could see that he had a body. His companion was a blonde haired woman with an icy demeanor who also had an amazing body. They looked to be among the pinnacle of their races.

"Yes, you need to be careful, it's very easy to get injured," the woman commented with a knowing smile on her face.

Lois stopped, and stared at the man. "You know, there's something about you that looks familiar."

Lois blinked and she looked at the young man. He wore a pair of extremely stylish glasses and looked larger than life.

"I know who you are!" Lois yelled, and she got a few stares from people. "You're Kal Shaw, the owner of one of the largest software companies on the East Coast."

"Yes, he's well aware of who he is, there's no need to shout," the blonde commented and Lois looked sorry, but at the same time, she didn't look too sorry at all.

"Right, right, I know he knows, and I know that I know that he knows," Lois said and she shook her head.

Her tongue was gloriously tangled and she didn't know what she was talking about again.

"You must be the infamous Lois Lane," Kal said with a smile. "Didn't she try and get an exclusive with me a while back, and had been knocked out the door?"

"Yes, that was me," Lois said and she finally found her voice. Just in time for her to be indignant about being denied an interview.

"That seems like a grievous oversight that we should try and fix soon," Kal said looking at her and he handed her a card. "Sorry, my security can be overzealous sometimes. There's a lot of people trying to steal my company's secrets."

Lois somehow wasn't surprised. The number of inventions that this young man's company was able to invent was fascinating.

She took a look at him. A thought visited Lois that she dismissed off hand for being sheer lunacy. That couldn't be true.

Just because she met him, doesn't mean that he was every handsome broad jawed man on the street.

' _Oh, so close, but your stubbornness smacked you down,'_ Emma thought to Kal in amusement. _'So, Miss Wayne is here, we're going to have to talk to her. She's club material, hopefully she's less stubborn than her father was. But then again, he might not have fit quite in with his fetish of dressing up like a flying rodent'_

' _Well everyone has their hobbies,'_ Kal thought to her with a smile on his face.

"Kal, it's great to see you again!"

Kal turned around and saw Carol Danvers standing there.

"I'm here because it's the Fantastic Four," Carol whispered and Kal nodded. "And they seem to be in the middle of every alien invasion threat over the past two years."

"Just another Saturday for them," Kal told Carol.

Carol nodded in response and she could see Susan Storm walk in the background exasperated. Given that she was the business manager of the Fantastic Four and the most level headed member, it would be down to her to discuss things with the press.

' _I take it that you're recruiting new talent,'_ Kal thought to her.

' _Scouting new talent actually,'_ Emma replied with an amused thought. _'But seriously, she really does deserve much better. She's just as smart as Richards, maybe more so. And she doesn't create things that you need a detailed diagram to figure out the onswitch with.'_

Kal thought that even with his intellect spike, there were times where the inventions of Reed Richards was beyond his comprehension.

"Just one second, and I'll get to all of your questions," Sue said when she looked at them.

Sue didn't really want to face the press right now, especially after the Atlantis fiasco of last week. Namor really got in a snit about a ship dumping garbage pretty much on top of his palace.

While she agreed that wasn't the best thing, Namor's tantrum wasn't the best way to handle it either. Then again, her stalker er admirer made excuses to come into her life.

"So, if nothing happens today, I'd like a word with you," Carol told Kal and Kal smiled. "The two of us never got together after it all and I have some things that I want to run by you at SWORD headquarters…you know we could really use your input."

Kal nodded in agreement. "I'll see you after this is over."

"You can go on ahead, I want to talk to Sue," Emma said, not that Kal needed her permission to do anything.

Emma just felt a little bit better when she was the one in control. That had been a personality quirk with her as long as she can remember.

Carol wondered if she really wanted to go through with this, but she thought that it could be fun. There hadn't been much dating time since she powered up, or really for a long time. Many of her prospects were really lacking.

Kal was different though.

"Sorry, it took so long," Susan said to them and she tapped on the microphone. "I figure we should explain why at least half of the real estate by the docks nearly got submerged under water. That wasn't Reed testing his latest invention contrary to popular belief. It was because of a misunderstanding between King Namor of Atlantis and the surface world."

The other members of the Fantastic Four stood in the background, but it was best for Sue to do all of the talking and for Johnny to do none of the talking. Things ran a lot smoother that way.

* * *

 

SWORD Headquarters actually was pretty silent around this time and Kal looked around.

"I thought that there would be a lot more activity here than that," Kal said and Carol smiled at him.

"Everyone is out on a SHIELD briefing," Carol informed him with a smile on her face when she marched him inside of the complex. "A lucky few of us managed to get out of it."

"You are lucky," Kal said and he paused. "How did you get so lucky?"

Carol shook her head. "Abigail can inform me what happened when she gets back…but I want you to see this….it's our new monitor system, it stretches as far back to Mars."

Carol lead Kal over towards the computer console and he parked himself down next to it. The blonde waited anxiously for his reaction.

"So, I figure that an explanation should be in order," Carol told him and he had his full attention. She bent over and Kal got a nice look at her ass in her tight pants. Carol's intention more or less. "Any space craft that comes in around the area of Mars, or closer, we'll pick it up and tag it. And if it's hostile, we'll be forewarned than it's coming."

Kal knew that he might regret what he was about to ask but he did anyway.

"How often do you think that it's not hostile?" Kal asked her.

Carol placed her hand underneath her chin thoughtfully and smiled.

"Actually there are a few times where it's not hostile," Carol said, turning slowly when she faced the screen. "For right now, everything is quiet on the western front."

She thought that things could change in a moment. She offered Kal a seat and he took it.

Then much to her surprise, but glee, Kal wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"A pretty good piece of technology here," Kal explained to her and Carol nodded. His hand rested firmly on her midsection and his other hand manipulated one of the switches. "But I think that the scope can be expanded a little bit without too many problems."

Carol frowned in response. "I thought so too, but we have been having some problems with that."

"Oh, there's really no problem at all," Kal informed her and he situated the knob. "It's just a minor calibration here and a minor calibration there, and here you go."

Carol's eyes followed the progress of what Kal was doing and it expanded to the edge of the solar system.

"All the planets, and a bit beyond, and with more power, you can expand the scope even more than that," Kal said, feeling her shift against him when he showed her. "But that would be overkill."

Carol grinned in response and she shifted slightly so she could look in his eyes.

"You know that would be overkill," Carol said in agreement. "But with the security of the planet on the line there's no such thing as overkill."

Kal agreed with her one hundred percent of the way and held her in close to him.

"You didn't invite me up here just to have a chat, did you?" Kal asked her and Carol paused and shook her head.

She had a really obvious busted expression on her face.

"No, I didn't invite you up here just to have a chat," Carol commented in agreement when she looked at him.

Carol rose to her feet and Kal followed her. He managed to make sure the buttons on the console were locked so they couldn't be tampered with. He grabbed her around the waist.

"So, how are you going to take me?" Carol asked with a wicked grin crossing her face and Kal held her in tight.

He dipped her and her back pressed against the cold steel. He was on top of her, pinning her arms back. Then he leaned in and gave her a smoldering kiss

He released her lips and Carol slumped back, absolutely blown away by what he did.

"Wet and ready," Kal said.

Carol gave him a grin in response. "No problems there, Kal, no problems there."

Kal pulled down her pants and revealed a pair of wet panties. His fingers ran down between her smoldering things, and pushed towards her, increasing the friction.

"I can see that there's no problem," Kal whispered with a wicked grin increasing on his face.

Carol slowly spread her legs and breathed in heavily. She needed his fingers buried in her and in the worst way. His fingers brushed against her dripping and inviting slit when he played with her womanhood.

"God, oh god," Carol begged him, she wanted his fingers inside her.

"Patience," Kal told her.

Carol groaned, she didn't want patience, she wanted action, she wanted his cock, and she wanted it now, in the worse way.

The blonde heroine pulled herself up and her shirt was pulled off. She wore nothing but a very lacy black bra.

His mouth attacked hers and she returned fire as good as she got. He allowed her to sink down to her knees.

Her hands roamed down the clasp of his pants and she slowly undid him. The more that she undid him, the fainter she felt. His throbbing manhood stuck out, threatening to hit her in the cheek. She caught it in her hand and smiled.

Kal groaned when her hand pumped him up and down. Her soft fist wrapped around him.

"If you enjoyed this, then you're going to enjoy this even more, baby."

Carol's statement was given with a sultry smile and her mouth closed in around his tool. She pushed it into her mouth.

Kal felt Carol's hot wet mouth wrap around his throbbing manhood. His hands looped around her hair and she looked up at him, with an adoring and simmering look dancing in her eyes. The woman slowly bobbed her way up and down, picking up the momentum that she wanted to.

His manhood drove even further into her wet mouth. Her throat closed around him.

"That's good, you're close enough," Carol said and she pushed herself onto the console. She spread her legs, showing a great deal of flexibility.

"I like a girl that can bend," Kal told her and he placed his hands on her breasts, fondling him. "But how flexible are you?"

"Find out, honey, just find out," Carol whispered and her dripping wet slit hungered for the young man's engorged prick.

She needed that cock, she wanted that cock, she would have that cock.

Kal grabbed her by the hips and he stole another kiss from the blonde bombshell. Her lips wrapped around his and she bit him down hard on the mouth.

His manhood pushed deep between her legs and Carol could feel herself stretched out against him.

"I wonder what your boss would say if she finds out what you've been doing when you're all alone," Kal said and he felt Carol's cunt tighten around him when he found his way inside her delicious pussy.

Carol tightened when she thought about it.

"She might want to join in," Carol moaned with her walls wrapping around his manhood.

His fingers touched every inch of her body. His thrusts grew slow towards her.

"Don't hold back, I can take anything you can give me," Carol said, her thighs sticking together.

"You sure about that?" Kal asked. He knew that she could but he wanted to rile her up. He wanted her to beg for it.

Her response fired back in a low and lustful purr. "YES!"

Kal smiled and he could get into her sensual desire. His manhood pushed deep between her thighs.

Carol closed her eyes and felt his hands all over her body. He made sure to grab her by the hair and that caused her eyes to snap open.

"I want you to see the pleasure in your eyes," Kal whispered in her ear.

Carol closed her dripping hot thighs around his tool and she affirmed to him. She melted underneath a smoldering kiss that he gave her. His tongue skillfully danced between her lips and caused her body to heat up.

He brought her to the peak of an orgasm and her hips bucked up together. The woman's eyes flickered with pleasure dancing through her eyes.

Kal stopped and pulled almost out of her.

"KAL!" Carol yelled and she felt herself deflate.

"Relax," Kal whispered and Carol frowned, how could she relax when she just lost the one thing that gave her so much pleasure. "I want to explore this from a different angle."

Carol bit down on her lip and suddenly she understood where he was going with this. He turned her over and his manhood aimed near her slipping lips.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled back.

"You belong to me, you know that."

"I know that," Carol agreed, nodding, her pussy getting wetter. She couldn't go long without it.

His manhood pushed into her and Kal felt himself go into her super tight pussy. He admired her ass but that could be something that he could explore at another date.

Carol felt herself sink into a state of utter pleasure and dominating lust. His hands groped her breasts when he sank into her.

She could take it, oh god could she ever take it. His manhood slammed deep between her smoldering thighs and she pulled him in. He settled deep between her legs and he hammered away at her.

Carol felt her lust heighten when his hands trailed all over her body. The blonde closed her eyes, biting down on her lip.

"Take me, oh take me," Carol begged him, his manhood sinking deep between her hot thighs. His hands groped her breasts when he pounded into her.

"So tight, I love it," Kal said.

He shoved her down and pounded into her from behind. Firm arms wrapped around her waist gave him the leverage.

"You want to take this a little higher," Carol whispered to him.

She turned around when Kal pulled onto her. She sank herself down onto his manhood, her legs wrapped around him.

The two of them suspended upside down in the air. Her tight pussy wrapped around his tool and her lips sank onto his.

Carol showed no fear and she could feel him slide in and out of her. Her arms wrapped around his head and she brought him between her breasts.

Kal closed his eyes and felt himself pressed between her ample breasts. The young man felt himself grow dependent on the taste that her delicious tits brought him.

Carol's squeals increased with their bodies met together in the fiery dance of passion in mid air. Both continued to rock back and forth.

The climax built up and Carol marveled at him. He held back his arousal, which made her determined to coax every last drop of cum out of his balls and into her body.

Carol's tight hips tightened around him, slamming herself onto him. She felt his balls tighten.

The warning that he was going to cum didn't even faze her. She encouraged it and welcomed it. His balls slowly unloaded their load between her warm and waiting thighs. She milked him every step of the way.

"God, you feel so good," Kal managed when he pulled himself back. He deposited his heavy load deep between her waiting thighs.

Carol's back arched back and she panted when he emptied his load into her.

"Thank you, thank you, I love you," Carol whispered to him and she slid away from him.

She eyed his cum that dripped to the ground.

"Looks like someone is going to need to clean up a mess later," Carol said with a smile on her face and she turned around. Her ass swayed next to him. "I know you want this stud."

He was a stud because he was extremely hard once again.

Kal went behind Carol and her perfect ass cheeks beckoned for him. He squeezed them.

"Take me, you have one more hole left to play with," she encouraged him.

She could see the entire universe from where she was and he pressed her against the window, at the highest point where she could see out into space.

His throbbing manhood pushed into her ass and Carol felt a rippling effect of pain. It was replaced seconds later with so much pleasure. So much pleasure her smoldering ass clenched his throbbing tool the best he could.

"God that's great," Carol whispered.

Kal grunted, he couldn't believe how hot and tight her ass was. It felt good molesting his throbbing prick when he worked into her from behind.

His hands wrapped around her breasts and he sank himself deep into her. His manhood felt even pleasure when her ass caressed his tool.

"Ram it into me honey, oh harder, harder!" Carol yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kal decided to give the lady exactly what she wanted and ram it into her even harder. Her tight ass hugged his magnificent prick.

Carol felt her ass being pumped and also he played with her pussy and breasts. That was a relief because it gave her the maximum amount of pleasure and that was what it was all about.

Kal wished that he could be in two places at once and then he realized with his super speed, he almost could. With a grin on his face, he switched tracts.

Carol found herself driven utterly wild by Kal's next action. He switched back and forth between her pussy and her ass, never breaking his stride in one or the other. He always kept her guessing and always gave her pleasure.

Kal felt that one hole was not more than enough, he had to switch back and forth. The loud moans Carol gave him indicated that it caused her pleasure.

Their combined sticky juices made a mess and things were going to get even stickier when Kal's hands worked over her breasts.

He felt his balls tighten and they were about ready to send his cum deep between her thighs. Carol parted her legs far and the rush was about ready to greet her.

His balls tightened and Carol felt that moment that she would feel for the rest of her life. His manhood sank into her and his balls injected her ass with another load of cum.

The two lovers dropped to the ground, embracing with each other.

Carol held her arms around Kal and his head rested over her bare and sweaty breasts. She gave him one of those smoldering smiles.

"I don't know why I waited for this," Carol whispered, running her hand down his chest, with a smile.

"So do you think it was worth the wait?" Kal asked her.

Carol nodded with a grin. "You better believe that it was worth the wait."

* * *

 

Susan Storm was really surprised when she got a request to meet with the one and only Emma Frost. This wasn't the first time the two of them have met, so she was intrigued to see what the woman had up her sleeve.

She entered this meeting with an open mind and excitement brimming over her eyes.

She recognized Emma Frost and also Kal Shaw. Susan knew that Kal was under the company of many attractive women and someone of his looks, intelligence, and wealth, he bedded pretty much all of them.

"Miss Storm, it's a pleasure you meet you in the flesh," Kal said, taking her hand when offered. He planted a light kiss on the top of her hand.

Susan tried not to look too excited, even though her cheeks grew red. She was pretty excited with herself.

"Thanks, Mr. Shaw, and please, it's Sue," she commented, and she sat down across from him. The skirt stretched down a little bit past her knees.

"Then its Kal," Kal told her with a smile on his face and Susan nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough," she said, folding her arms together over each other. "And Miss Frost…"

"Sue, we're all equals here, it's Emma," Emma commented. "I must say, I was surprised to see you working as the assistant of Reed Richards. It was an even bigger surprise when I saw you working as part of the Fantastic Four."

Susan frowned. "Why didn't you think it was a surprise?"

"It's not that I don't doubt your capabilities," Emma said and Kal took over where she left off.

"Because we know that your capabilities are there, in great abundance," Kal told her and the smile widened over Susan's face.

"Well, flattery will get you places," Susan commented, her grin getting even wider when she looked him in the eyes.

"I know, but it's not flattery, it's the truth," Kal commented to her and Susan's demeanor grew slightly smug.

It was hard not to do, intelligent types were smug for a variety of reasons.

"Oh, I'm glad that you think…well you think a lot of me," Susan commented, she felt herself tongue tied and unable to really piece together what to say. Her smile grew extremely bright as she looked at him.

"We think a lot of you because there's a lot to think about with you," Kal commented, placing his hand on her soft thigh.

Susan frowned and she felt him retract it.

"Richards isn't the only member on his team that can invent something useful," Emma chimed in and her smile grew wider. "One could argue that your inventions are more useful than Reed's."

Sue sighed, it seemed like that side of her had long since been forgotten.

"We're interested in using them to their fullest capabilities," Kal told her and Sue's eyes perked up when she looked at him. Her mouth hung open and there was only one word that could come out her mouth.

"Seriously?" she asked him.

Kal nodded in response. "Seriously, we're completely serious about that."

"Yes, we're willing to sponsor your work, and you can even work with the Fantastic Four as a freelancer on the side," Emma commented to her.

Susan frowned at that.

"Let me guess, your work with the Four isn't as rosy as it seems," Emma told the woman.

Susan let her arms down in a prominent shrug. "No, it's not that, it's just that…well it's just that."

' _I really need to learn how to articulate a little bit better,'_ Susan thought, but then again she was excused for being a slight bit tongue tied in the presence of the great Kal Shaw and Emma Frost.

"Oh you are so dead, Match Stick!"

"Ah come on, Ben, can't you lighten up and take a joke?"

"Yeah, you're the joke and not a real funny one!"

"Just another day at the Baxter Building," Kal said, nudging Sue back to life. The woman's eyes snapped open and she wistfully nodded.

A small sigh escaped her throat.

"Yeah, it's just another day at the Baxter Building," Susan agreed with him. That was a bit of a problem. "I guess that it's just that, I feel like…..you've read the media and what they've said about me."

"Well the media says a lot of things about a lot of people, and you shouldn't take them to heart," Kal commented.

"It's this entire Namor thing though," Susan said, pulling an ugly face in response.

"I feel your pain with that one," Emma said and Kal nodded in sympathy. "Let's just say we've had dealings with the King of Atlantis. Under all of that bluster, there's a heart of something more….."

Emma struggled to find the right word. Faster than a speeding bullet, Kal snatched it from her mouth.

"Benevolent," Kal offered her and Emma nodded in response.

"That's the idea," Emma agreed with him. "But on a day to day basis, dealing with him can be a real chore."

"I noticed," Susan commented, swiping her hair from her eyes.

"But, never mind about Namor, the arrangement between the two of us should be discussed," Emma said. She decided to go in to see if she could stir up Susan. "You can continue being the team Mom of the Fantastic Four without any upward mobility or you can rise above the pack and be something else. The choice is quite frankly yours."

Susan frowned, she had ideas of what she wanted to be and she would take a closer look at this business arrangement.

Kal smiled, he knew that she would be brought in. It was just that easy.

* * *

 

Doctor Doom plotted whilst the rest of the world stewed.

He had seen Ultraman come out on the scene and he had been moderately impressed by him. Doom didn't impress easily, so the fact that this young man impressed him was certainly something. He had powers beyond the wildest imaginations.

There was something about him, something special. Doom couldn't put his finger properly on it.

"Lord Doom it is ready."

Doom waved his hand and his sentry backed off. "Very well, you've done well, and Richards doesn't know what you've done, has he?"

"No Lord Doom, he's ignorant of anything that we've done," the sentry said and Doom's mouth curled into a wicked grin.

"Richards always shall remain ignorant, very well, you've done what you can do," Doom commented lightly. His eyes fixed on his sentry and it stood there. "Soon my plan will be set in motion."

He recognized the young man who was the object of his latest plan enter the Baxter Building. Doom could not believe it.

"Two birds, with one stone," Doom whispered and excitement rang in his voice.

He saw the Baxter Building, all safe and secure. This plan didn't go as intended the last time, but this time, Doom would have them.

Revenge and a powerful new ally all in one fell swoop, which one could say was too good to be true. Likely because it really was.

He leaned back in his throne, ready to give the word.

"Soon, I will have it, soon the power will rest in the palm of my hand," Doom said and he build up a huge head of steam for a solid rant. "SOON ALL WILL TREMBLE BEFORE DOOM'S MIGHT!"

His voice bellowed long and far, as far as anyone could hear and his excitement rose a little bit more.

People who were close to him might be terrified by these words and they had ample reason to be terrified. Doom was as bad as his word and he would destroy all who stepped in his way.

X-X-X

"The mysterious heroine, only known as Spider-Girl, saved a runaway bus of children from a horrific and nasty fate…."

This was the news that came over the television screen at the Baxter Building.

' _So, do you think that you have her?'_ Kara asked in an excited voice.

' _Naturally he has her, Kal and Emma work an extremely enticing bargain,'_ Selene thought and she knew that from the moment that they walked into that door, Susan Storm didn't have a chance.

' _Also, you have that meeting with Wayne Industries next week, we finally got that confirmed,'_ Amara thought in excitement.

Kal would have to agree with her excitement, this proved to be an extremely fruitful week for many reasons. The young man thought that he could rub his hands together in excitement. Would that make him seem like too much of a super villain?

Actually he was not quite a hero, not quite a villain, he just was.

"Reed, are you done in there?" Sue asked in exasperation .

Being the business manager of the Fantastic Four, Sue had a multitude of tasks. One of them was to make sure Reed did not get distracted by anything shiny.

That might have been her toughest task of them all, if she was being honestly truthful. She placed her hand underneath her chin and gave a long and labored sigh.

"I'm coming," Reed said and he saw Emma Frost and Kal Shaw standing there. Needless to say, he had heard of their work and he was kind of impressed. "It's…it's…."

"Yes, it's Kal Shaw and Emma Frost, they're interested in forging a partnership with the Four," Susan said to Reed.

"Oh….." Johnny said when he exited the room, but he caught sight of Emma.

Needless to say the Human Torch's brain didn't quite work as it should.

' _Run into that wall,'_ Emma thought in amusement and the Human Torch obeyed with that mental suggestion put into his mind.

Sue tried to not look too amused by her brother's misfortune.

"Anyway, they're interested in forming a relationship with the Four, and I'm going to act as their liason," Sue said to them.

"Well, you'd be the best up for the job," Ben said, but he had an uneasy feeling up for that.

"And there are other potential possibilities on the table," Emma commented. "The Four's reputation has been….."

"Yeah, we've ran into a few roadblocks, if that's what you're talking about," the rocky hero said. Ben Grimm was solid in more ways than one.

If he had to call a spade a spade, he would have to realize that the Four's best days were not today.

"That's what I've been eluding to but…"

There was a rumbling outside that caused all of them to stand up and lose whatever train of conversation that they had.

Reed looked at the scanner and he recognized it completely. He was utterly blasé about it. "Victor, you really could stand with coming up with a more original plan."

"Wait, again, seriously again!" Susan yelled and suddenly, the Baxter Building lifted off of the ground, heading into Space.

* * *

**To Be Continued On November 2nd, 2014.**


	22. Doom's Folly Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Two: Doom's Folly Part Two.**

* * *

 

The Baxter Building lifted up into space. Kal looked at Reed Richards and he admired the fact that he remained cool under the face of fire.

"You'd think that Victor would have had a more original plan," the Human Torch said shaking his head.

"Well when we run into him, you can tell him that he's getting cliché with his plans," The Thing said.

Ben Grimm wondered where this was going and he wondered where Doom was taking him down.

"I can't believe it, Doom has locked me out, I can't access anything that he's doing," Reed said and he hammered away at the keyboard, frustration reigned in his eyes.

"I can believe it," Susan said and Kal looked around.

"Do you have a radio in here somewhere?" Kal asked, and Sue sighed, given that Reed was in la-la land.

He may have also blue screened of death due to Doom beating him. The Invisible Woman decided to lead Kal over to an area in Reed's lab. Papers and various gadgets were scattered about but what they were looking for was sitting in the corner.

"If Doom hadn't locked us out of this, you should be able to use this to radio for help," Sue said and she paused. "Exactly who do you hope to contact up here?"

"SWORD," Kal said and he radioed them in.

"Oh, you have connections with them?' Susan asked and Kal nodded in response. There was a second where she paused. "Are you getting a connection?"

"Yes, I'm getting one," Kal confirmed and he tapped into the radio. He could hear a humming. "Carol, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Kal, what is it?" Carol asked over the communication link.

"Doctor Doom launched the Baxter Building into space," Kal told her.

Carol's exasperation was obviously there. "Again?"

Kal smiled and commented. "Yes, Carol, he did it again, you aren't surprised by this happening, are you?"

"No, it's only about the third time that he did this," Carol said and she thought that Doom needed a hobby more constructive than this. His anger towards Richards caused him to put people in danger.

"Fourth," Susan said in an exasperated voice.

Granted that didn't make things that much better. The girl's arms folded across her chest. She edged over towards Reed who was into the computer system. The woman tapped her foot on the ground.

"Nothing yet?" Johnny asked to him and Reed shook his head.

"I did manage to track the trajectory of where Doom is taking us to," Reed said and he placed his hands down. "You remember the old Asteroid M?"

"That's been cleared out since Magneto has gone under ground," Kal told Reed and Reed nodded.

"Yes, but it appears that Doom has claimed it for his own, and upgraded some of the defenses," Reed said.

Susan frowned at what Reed was getting at and she slowly and firmly spoke. "You mean he's built some kind of secondary Latverian embassy there?"

"More or less," Reed said. Even he would be lying if he was a bit concerned that Doom had some kind of outpost in space.

Emma stood in the shadows silently and she finally broke her silence, well so to speak.

' _It's not a coincidence that Doom brought us up here today,'_ Emma thought to them. _'The moment that we arrange a meeting with Doom, he decides to enact this plan. What he's had down here, was in place for weeks.'_

' _But no one noticed it?'_ Kal asked.

' _Reed Richards is one of the smartest man in the world to have a glaring case of tunnel vision,'_ Emma informed him.

' _Well that makes a lot of sense,'_ Kal agreed with her and they watched the Baxter Building touch down on the Asteroid.

They expected some kind of fleet of Doom Bots to come after them. That was normally what one of those convoluted plans of Doom lead to. It was a thunderous and very insane level of Doom Bots.

"The good news is that I managed to override what Doom's done and I should be able to get the Baxter Building safely to Earth," Reed said and he felt a bit better about this.

"And there's bad news right?" Ben asked. "Because there's bad news that always comes with good news."

Kal leaned forward and listened to his hearing.

"Greetings Ultraman, I know you can hear me on this frequency," Doom's thunderous voice stated. "I needed a direct way to get your attention and I wish to speak to you directly. The two of us have much in common as you'll find out. I felt that this neutral territory would be the best for our meeting."

Kal felt intrigued and Emma frowned.

"Doom wants to talk to me," Kal informed the rest of the group.

The Human Torch looked gobsmacked. "Wait…..you mean this attack was not about us?"

"Not entirely," Kal told them.

"Doom does strike you as a two birds with one stone type, doesn't he?" Sue asked.

Kal nodded in agreement and he stood still and firm. "I'll figure out what this all about."

* * *

 

"Say what you want about Victor, but the man knows a thing or two about getting your attention."

The Fantastic Four, Kal, and Emma made their way forward.

' _I want to find out exactly how Doom knows that Ultraman and Kal Shaw are one and the same,'_ Emma thought to him.

' _Yes, that is something that I've wondered about,'_ Kal thought and he crossed his arms together. _'Do you know where Doom is?'_

Emma frowned and shook her head. _'I have been unable to get a thought pattern from Doom. He must be masking his thought pattern somehow.'_

Kal knew that was possible, because someone like Doom would have had a great knowledge of sorcery of all types. There were a few spells that could mask a person's thoughts, even from a high level telepath such as Emma Frost.

"Okay, Doom, what's your game now?" the Human Torch asked.

"It has nothing to do with you, or the rest of your team, child," Doctor Doom said when he stayed perched on the throne and peered down at all of them. He looked at him. "You should not even be here before me. The conversation is between me and this young man right here and his aide…..Miss Frost, it has been a long time since we met."

"Long enough, Doctor Von Doom," Emma commented lightly to the man.

' _One of my college professors, obviously long before he adopted this look,'_ Emma thought for Kal's benefit.

"Regardless of your opinion of me, I am pleased to see that you have moved up in the world," Doom told her. "And Susan as well…..it's a shame that you're still wasting your time with a simpleton who doesn't appreciate what you have to offer. I read your latest work, it was stimulating, almost worthy of the attention of Doom."

Susan wasn't sure whether she was being complimented or insulted. She was about fifty-fifty with that fact.

"You sent the Baxter Building into space, just for a meeting," Kal said and he looked towards Doom. "You know, I'm not that hard to get in touch with."

"Maybe you aren't, but I feel that this gives a needed punch," Doom commented to Kal and his eyes stared him down.

Kal appreciated hard cool and lifeless Doom's eyes looked.

"I have seen what you've done, there are some who understand what you've done, and you've done what is necessary," Doom told him and he descended down the steps to properly look Kal in the eye. "And now I face you as if I'm an equal to tell you this."

Doom leaned in to whisper in Kal's ear.

"There will be those who won't be pleased with what we do, even though what we have to do is necessary," Doom told him, and his eyes averted to the Fantastic Four. "The world is chaotic and someone has to bring order to it."

Kal thought that was true enough but he wondered if Doom thought that he would accept this spiel.

' _Victor's always believed what he's sold, but his little accident has made him a bit more deranged,'_ Emma thought to him.

Kal's gaze traveled onto Doom's face.

"So, you wish for me to join you, don't you?"

"Join me assumes that I see you as some kind of servant that I can manipulate," Doom commented.

Seriously, Kal could believe that Doom believed what he was saying. He talked a good game and the man was charismatic enough to be a popular leader in his own country. Despite the fact that he was a virtual dictator in his own country, Doom was beloved by all of the people in his country.

"I see you as someone who can help me change the world," Doom said and he raised his hand into the air. He turned to Susan. "This offer extends to you as always, Susan…..Richards will never appreciate what you've done."

Susan frowned. She had heard this one before.

"Look, are you just going to talk us to death, Vic, or are you….."

The Human Torch found was blasted down to the ground. There was a moment where he stood over the body of the downed Torch.

"You'll be silent, child," Doom whispered to the Human Torch. "See this is what you're going to have to deal with, I didn't be antagonistic, they were the ones who entered my palace…"

"Really, because you're the one who sent the Baxter Building in space," Susan said to Doom and she crossed her arms. "Again."

"It's a shame that you seem so far gone, Susan…."

Kal cleared his throat for a second and Doom's eyes looked towards him.

"I believe that you wanted to talk to me," Kal said to him. Doom's full attention locked onto Kal "And my answer to you is no."

* * *

 

Doctor Doom was not someone who ever took the word "no" for an answer. He seemed utterly calm. Deep inside him, he seethed with rage and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You spurn my offer, we could have changed the world," Doom said to him.

Emma smiled knowingly for a few seconds. She wasn't going to enlighten Doom about the fact that Kal was already changing the world.

Kal's eyes scanned over Doom for a second and it was just as he expected. "I don't give someone the rest that doesn't give me the proper respect."

Doom's rage sparked on forward, and he sent a miniature rocket towards Kal's face.

Sue lifted up a force field and blocked the rocket. The rocket exploded harmlessly around them.

"Okay, you know what time it is, don't you Doom?" Ben asked, and he raised his huge rocky fist.

He nailed Doom with a huge rocky fist and caused him flying down to the ground. He landed with a huge impact to drop him down to the ground.

"Clobbering time," Ben said.

"You dare put your hands on Doom!" Doom yelled and his anger blustered to an entirely new level.

Kal looked around and sure enough, the Doom Bots rolled on in. They armed their weapons hard.

"Oh come on, these guys again, really?" the Human Torch asked and he flamed on. "Is this like Doctor Doom's greatest and most cliché hits?"

The Human Torch raised his hand into the air and slammed his fist into the chest of the Doom Bot. The Doom Bot landed onto the ground in a shower of busted and broken parts.

"I've got this one," Susan said and she focused on Doom.

Doom waved his hand and he sent an energy blast at Kal.

Kal dodged the blast, careful not to reveal his powers. Even though he was pretty sure that the cat was out of the bag. It was the principle of the matter that was involved.

His eyes shifted and they glowed. He fired a blast of heat vision at the roof and it cracked.

Doom blocked the falling rubble, blasting it to dust before it fell on top of him.

Kal looked fairly impressed with what he did.

"Just what are you?" Doom asked and he charged Kal.

Kal caught Doom in his arms and much to the shock of the Fantastic Four, he ripped Doom completely in half. Sparks flew through his body.

' _That was slight overkill,'_ Emma thought, but she could barely hold her amusement back.

The battered body of Doom laid on the ground, sparks flying from it. The other members of the Fantastic Four stared at him, absolutely numb struck by what they saw.

"Oh Doom Bot, that's what that obviously was," the Human Torch said and the other Doom Bots dropped to the ground.

They smashed down to the ground, sending bits and pieces down to the ground. The Four waited around in pins and needles, waiting for something to happen. This was normally the point where the secondary base normally blew up.

' _Normally this ends with a bang,'_ Sue thought. _'And not the good kind of a bang either.'_

' _Well if she wants things to end with a bang, then we should indulge her later,'_ Emma thought to Kal, and Kal looked amusing.

"Doom didn't blow up the base, well that's something different," the Human Torch said.

"Johnny, make sure there isn't anything in the Baxter Building that could end up coming back and biting us," Reed said and he paused before he realized what he was doing. "Sue, could you go and watch Johnny to make sure he doesn't do anything that will come back and bite us?"

Johnny looked indignant and Sue snickered at her brother's reaction. It was fairly adorable to be honest.

Kal watched the two of them leave with each other.

"So, why did Doom want anything to do with you?" Reed asked. "Unless you're…."

' _You know nothing,'_ Emma thought, misdirecting Reed's thoughts and making him think that he discounted that thought of being too absurd.

He very nearly put Ultraman and Kal Shaw together. It was bad enough that Doom did that. Finding the real Doom and removing that fact from his mind would be extremely difficult to do, but Emma was up for it.

"Unless your work is something that Doom is interested in exploiting," Reed said to him and he looked even more dreamy than usual.

"It could be," Kal admitted to him, figuring that was close as the truth that the Hellfire Club would allow Reed to get to.

' _So, now that you're on Asteroid M,'_ Wanda thought from afar. _'I wondered what happened to it…..Dad will not be happy if he ever wakes up that Doom took his old base for his own purposes.'_

' _Well hopefully he's happier about the fact that I'm taking his old base for my own purposes,'_ Kal thought to her.

' _Well you're always full of surprises, aren't you?'_ Wanda asked and she didn't deny that this fact make her really happy.

' _You should know by now that I am, always and forever,'_ Kal concluded to her.

The truth was the old Asteroid M base was too valuable to leave alone, and he made arrangements to lock it down and put it under his control.

Then they would be on the way home and ready to go.

"The Baxter Building is ready, and clean, and I managed to pacify the rest of the residents, and assure them that this won't happen again," Sue told Reed over the communicator. "And you know how much I hate lying."

"Well we never intend for Doom to take control of things, it just happens," Reed said.

Sue sighed, that was the case.

"So are you ready to go?" Ben asked Kal and Emma.

"Yes, we're ready," Kal said, he had what he wanted out of this base. It could be useful, especially if Doom left anything inside that he could use.

He would have to have to tell Carol to have SWORD keep an eye on it for him until he could send a team up here to get and take a closer look at everything.

* * *

 

"After everything today, it is good to be back on firm ground," Susan commented and she honestly meant pretty much every word that she said about that.

Kal's wide grin crossed his face when he looked the beautiful blonde heroine in the eyes. She flushed when her eyes met that of her savior.

"So, when do you think the next time Doom will send the Baxter Building in space?" Kal asked, trying to get a rise out of her.

Susan responded with a nice and wicked grin. "Well…judging by his past performances, could be any time within the next six months or so…..it should be a blast to see so, regardless of when it is."

"Yeah, it should be," Emma agreed with her and she looked Susan in her bright eyes, eyes that were so full of life. It was kind of encouraging to see something like this. "So, are you going to be alright?"

Kal thought that Emma might have gotten a little soft, but then again she was capable of showing concern.

' _I know what you're thinking, and no I'm the same bitch that I always was,'_ Emma commented.

' _Okay, so do you want to make a comment?'_ Jean asked from afar.

' _I'm not touching that one,'_ Amara thought and Kara laughed.

There was amusement from Emma.

"It's obvious who you are, but I suppose that you went through painstaking details to ensure that no one can penetrate that mask," Susan told him, and Emma frowned.

"Yes, honey, we went through some amazingly painstaking details, and we'd like to keep it that way, if we can," Emma told her and Susan could feel herself underneath Emma's penetrating and searching gaze.

She felt very intimidated indeed, mostly because she came face to face with a woman who was known as ruthless.

"I won't tell a soul, and to be honest…"

"I know you won't, and I know that you're telling the truth," Emma said to her and Sue nodded in response.

"That's good….you read my mind, didn't you?" Sue asked, she could feel a light probe in her mind.

"A mind is not meant to be read, but merely thought patterns require certain levels of interpretation," Emma replied with a smile. Sue looked at her a bit crossly and Emma gave her fellow blonde a satisfied smirk. "But, to dumb things down to a certain level, I am in fact reading your mind."

"I figured as much," Susan whispered and she looked extremely nervous, shifting slightly. She could feel Kal's hand locked onto hers.

"But I don't need to read your mind to know what you want," Kal said and he ran his hand up her arm and touched her cheek.

Sue shook her head.

"You crave attention that you're not going to get from a certain absent minded professor, are you?" Kal asked and Sue blinked.

"There are times where I can't figure out whether or not his relationship with Doom is hatred, or just the worst kind of resolved sexual tension ever," Sue said with a smile. "But I'm a woman with needs. Is it a crime to fulfill them?"

"Not at all, and you've been very good at waiting for the worthy person to come along, no matter how much you want it," Emma said and she paused to smile. "And let's face it you want it, and you want it badly."

"Yes, I want it badly," Sue agreed, and her cheeks tinged with a hint of red.

"How badly do you want it, Susan?" Emma asked her and the blonde's eyes locked onto those of the White Queen's. This was an intense back and forth battle between two strong wills.

"Very badly," Susan said to them both.

She reached her hands and instinctively straddled his lap. Her hands placed on either side of his face, and she leaned in to him.

Kal wrapped his arms around her body and he leaned in to kiss her. Sue moaned into his kiss, and his tongue pushed into her mouth. The hot blonde gave as well as she received, as it was obvious to anyone how badly she wanted this one.

She wanted it badly, really badly. His tongue danced with hers and the determination flashing through her eyes grew with intensity. The power of this young man's tongue ensnared with hers caused her to be flushed with absolute pleasure.

Kal placed his hand upon the small of her back and ran it all the way down it.

"Let's take this to a venue where you can get the proper amount of attention," Kal whispered hotly in her ear.

Susan wasn't going to complain that much. She found herself scooped up within his strong arms. The very feel of him caused her to grow wet.

Emma shook her head. "Leave me in the dust…..well I'll just catch up."

The next thing Sue knew, she was on her bed and he slowly stripped off her clothing.

"I know that you can go faster," Sue said impatiently, she ached for what was between his thighs between hers.

"But the question is, do you want me to?" Kal asked her and his hot breath brushed up against the tip of her ear.

"No," Sue admitted for a second, and she savored the moment. This was what she wanted and this was what she was going to get.

Kal's eyes traveled down the delicious body of Susan Storm. Her beautiful blonde hair flipped down one side of her face and gave her an extremely seductive quality that would drive many men wide. Her soft skin shimmered, with a pair of nice firm breasts, with pink nipples. A flat and toned stomach that showed she worked out, along with a supple ass, and long legs.

He looked around to the crown jewel, a nice perfect pussy, which was shaven.

"Come on, Kal, dig in," Susan said with a sultry smile, and she spread her legs.

Kal smiled and started at the side of her neck and slowly kissed down her neck. He reached down to her collarbone and then teased the valley between her breasts.

Susan shivered when Kal's tongue played with her belly button. That was a particularly sensitive spot for her, so the fact that he paid it some attention caused her to heat up. His kiss continued and then he reached paradise.

Paradise for both him and Susan, as Kal brought her to moans. He vibrated his tongue inside her at super speed.

Susan was driven to an orgasm faster than her brain could process. The woman was really horny and she wanted his cock now.

She sprung up out of bed and kissed him fiercely, tasting herself on his lips. She removed his shirt from his body and smiled.

Kal felt her mouth worship his chest and his abs, and the real worshipping was about to begin.

She removed his pants and then his boxer shorts came down to reveal his throbbing manhood. The blonde tightened her fist around his tool and she needed to use both hands to properly jerk him off.

"Good, I didn't miss the good part," Emma said and she already found herself stripped naked.

Anyone who tried to enter this room when they were in the act, would have the urge to run out into traffic and start clucking like a chicken.

Emma put herself into the chair and locked herself into Susan's nervous system. She sent a stimulating pulse to the woman to light her up.

Sue briefly wrapped her lips around his cock, but then he stopped her and pushed her up.

"You know you want to me to be inside you," Kal whispered to Sue and he pushed her onto the bed.

"Yes," Sue begged and Emma walked over, sitting down at the end of the bed, her legs spread.

"Go ahead honey, you know that you've always wanted to," Emma said.

Sue didn't need much mental prodding. She was down on her hands and knees, with Kal's strong hands skimming over the curves of her body. Each touch lit her up.

Without any other pause, she drove herself between Emma's legs and started to lap up her juices.

The backlash of pleasure Susan felt was intense, and Kal could feel her tight pussy clench against his finger when he teased it. He decided to take this fun into the next step.

"Rao, you're so fucking tight," Kal groaned, and he pushed into her extremely fit body from behind. She spread herself as wide as she can and she had drool worthy flexibility.

Kal stuck his entire throbbing cock deep into her smoldering depths and that caused her to feel good. His hands roamed her body.

"Don't forget to pay tribute to your Queen," Emma encouraged Sue and the woman went to work, licking and slurping the White Queen's hot slit underneath her.

Sue did as she was told and she was rewarded with rapid fire thrusts of Kal's throbbing large cock. The young man battered her sweet pussy from above and he kept hammering away at her.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!" Sue moaned at the top of her lungs, breaking her tribute to Emma's pussy for a brief second.

"Not done yet, I hope," Emma encouraged her and Sue shook her head.

Kal allowed himself to work into her tight pussy. She was certainly good for his Collective. The blonde's tight pussy clenched him and he sawed into her from behind.

"Oh god, oh god," Sue moaned and Kal grabbed onto her waist.

He levitated her off of the ground and tilted her, getting an extremely good angle when he fucked her pussy and fucked it hard. Her tight walls snaked around him.

"Oh, he feels really good, doesn't it?" Emma asked.

"Where have you been all my life?" Sue moaned as she felt herself brought to another orgasm.

She felt Emma feel her pleasure, which caused an infinite loop of pleasure. She clenched his massive rod extremely hard.

"I think that we're making up for lost time, aren't we?" Kal asked her.

Emma worked herself up with a smile on her face.

"If you can't finish him off, don't worry, I'm here to help," Emma whispered and she lifted her cum soaked finger up.

Sue bit down on Emma's finger and sucked the clear cum off it. She channeled all she could to her pussy.

"I can finish what I started," Sue said crossly, and she felt her breasts molested by Emma from beneath her.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

Kal grunted, his balls sized up with the pressure. He held his orgasm back, wanting to make sure that Sue had the time of her life.

"Cum for me, please, I'll die without your seed in me," Sue begged when Kal's large balls slapped against her ass. "Oh god, this is heaven."

"You haven't even felt the best of it yet," Emma said in an encouragement. "Kal, fuck her pussy raw."

Sue squealed in pleasure and his manhood slammed into her with a force that caused her body to seize up.

"Here it cums," Kal whispered and he built up a steady load.

Sue took his entire cock between her legs. She thanked herself for how fit she was, how she was able to take this manhood between her hot thighs. She reminded herself that if there was no pain, there was no gain.

His hands felt her soft and sexy body one more time, and he drilled his balls against her thighs again.

A spurt of cum caused Sue to become invisible. She lost control of her powers during moments of intense emotion and there was nothing more intense than this emotion. His balls drained their sticky fluids between her legs.

The blonde spasmed her thighs around his tool and he concluded inside her.

"God, that feels so good," Sue moaned hotly.

Emma smiled and she leaned down. She wanted a taste of Sue and she returned the favor from earlier, diving between her legs.

Kal grew completely hard at the erotic sight of one hot blonde eating the pussy of another hot blonde. He knew what to do instantly at this.

Emma's snug pussy felt an intrusion of Kal's throbbing cock. He touched underneath her breasts and rammed deep into her tight pussy.

The White Queen felt the tender attention from her god.

Sue realized that she was hooked into Emma's nervous system still and she felt the orgasms that Emma did. Her pussy thrashed up and sent a spilling rush of her hot juices deep down Emma's mouth.

Emma gulped up Susan's juices like she was a starving woman in the dessert.

Kal could see the way Susan thrashed underneath Emma's talented tongue. He stayed a steady course, knowing that he would be worked to the edge of an orgasm in no time flat.

His balls loaded up with a heavy and increasing dose of cum. Her hot velvety walls rubbed his cock and she made her pussy extremely tight.

Emma tried to prod the pleasure centers of Kal's brain, but that was easier said than done. She resorted to driving Sue completely and utterly mad, that seemed to work out rather well for her.

Kal groaned, his balls ached with increasing pleasure. There was something that was going to have to give sooner or later. He increased his thrusts and quickened the pace.

He was so close to cumming.

The combined moans of both of these hot blondes prompted a roaring rush to come from his balls. He grunted hard.

' _That's it, Kal, don't you dare hold back,'_ Emma thought, making sure to hook up as many minds she could in the collective to the force of her orgasm and drive them all nuts.

Kal didn't hold back, rather he planted his sticky load of seed between Emma's white hot thighs.

"Time to switch," Sue said with glee and greed dancing through her eyes.

* * *

 

"Okay, everyone listen up, nobody move, and you might be able to come home to your families tonight, if our demands were met."

Lois Lane wondered how she got herself into these situations. She reminded herself that it was part of her charming nature. The woman's eyes closed and she sighed when she placed her hands onto her face.

"Oh boy," Lois muttered underneath her breath. That was not going to be good.

"Hey, it's a reporter, aren't we privelged," one of the masked hoodlums said.

"Yeah, I'm Lois Lane, of Daily Bugle Communications…"

"Well, we didn't ask for your life story, bitch," one of the masked men said and he gave Lois a rough shove to the chest.

Lois frowned, she was so sorely tempted to kick this guy's ass, but she knew that it wouldn't end well for her.

"You should feel priveledged, the story of the century, and you're sitting on it," the masked terrorist said and he held Lois by the mouth. She tried to kick him in the shin.

He shoved her over to the ground and laughed.

"Play nicely, and we'll let you tell about this, but don't, and the next time you're featured in the paper will be your own obituary," the terrorist said.

Lois could hear a whooshing sound outdoors. Was that the wind or something else, she didn't know?

Suddenly three of the terrorists toppled like nine pins.

"What the hell?" one of the terrorists asked, and Lois looked at the captive hostage.

There was a bomb and seconds later, the bomb was dismantled. That caused Lois to sit up and blink in surprise.

"Okay, that's weird," Lois muttered underneath her breath, but she wasn't about to question something like this.

There was a blur and the lead terrorists dropped down. They suffered cracked skulls and Lois wouldn't have faulted the person if he had ripped their heads off. Perhaps that might have seemed a little bit grim and extreme, but Lois Lane didn't care.

"Hello?" Lois asked and she could see a familiar figure waiting in the shadows.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, Miss Lane," Ultraman said and he frowned when undoing her.

' _Maybe she does have a secret mutant power,'_ Amara suggested.

' _What, getting herself in trouble?'_ Kara asked.

' _Exactly,'_ Amara thought and she laughed.

"This is the third time this month," Kal said, but he was more amused than anything. He was keeping a close eye on Lois, she could be useful for her plans.

"Yeah, I can see that, and thanks," Lois said when she got up to her feet. "Well, you're the type of guy who comes in, doesn't say two words, and then comes out? I don't have to throw myself off a bridge to get your attention next time."

Kal's eyes snapped towards her and Lois blanched.

"You realize that was a joke, don't you?" Lois asked him, hoping that having a sense of humor was one of his super powers. "I don't purposely get myself in trouble, most of the time. I've been known to walk into things where it's too dangerous for my own good."

Kal raised his eyebrow and there was an extremely obvious "you don't say."

"So, how about it, how about an interview?" Lois asked and she looked at him.

"Sure, it'd be interesting," Kal said.

"Oh, well I understand, I mean you're busy cracking bad guy skulls so you wouldn't have any time but….." Lois started and then she stopped when she realized he said yes. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Miss Lane, seriously," Kal said in amusement. "Meet me at this address."

Lois frowned, she made some interesting connections in her mind, being the reporter that she was. She just wanted him to come out and admit it.

"Well, Ultraman, I think that could prove to me a memorable evening," she commented with a wicked smile crossing over her face.

"Yes, Lois, I would have to agree," he told her, and the smile got even wider over her face.

**To Be Continued On November 5** **th** **, 2014.**

 


	23. Good Public Relations

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Good Public Relations.**

* * *

 

Kara sat in a temple deep in the heart of Nova-Roma, where her mother's AI roamed freely about.

"The spirit of Krypton still lives freely within you and Kal-El," Alura said with a bright smile on her face. "Kryptonians have visited this planet previously, more times than I can even keep track of. And there were many undocumented."

Lara and Kal showed up to join both of them. Kal came in with a question. "Didn't you say that a lot of Krypton's history had been lost?"

Lara answered this question for her son. "Lost, censored, destroyed during the numerous civil wars that the planet seemed to immense themselves in every couple of centuries. You name it, it happened."

Yes it happened, and Lara frowned because it did happen. It was a wonder that the planet of Krypton lasted as long as it did. The Council didn't really help. Governments the universe over were pretty much the same. It seemed like that once a person got in power, enlightened thinking went completely out the window.

"You still think about what might have been," Kal said and he put his arm around his mother.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I think about what's going to be, Kal," Lara told her son with a smile on her face. "History is useful to learn from the mistakes of the past."

"But it would be unwise to dwell on what once was, for it can never be so again," Alura commented, shuffling her fingers together.

"Exactly," Alura said and a frown crossed her face. "We're going to work through this together, all of us, and we're going to accomplish something really great."

"You really think so, don't you?" Kal asked his aunt.

"No, I don't think so," Alura said and she paused. "I know so."

They were working on something that would improve this planet and more importantly a vital tool for Kal-El.

"The people of Nova-Roma have been pretty helpful in grabbing all of the lost technology that they could," Alura continued. "Some of it can no longer function, but other technology, it can function a great deal."

The fact that it can function that much would be a valuable tool for Kal's inevitable plans on Earth.

"Technology can only get us so far, it's what's up here that counts," Alura said and she tapped him on the top of the head. "I shudder to think what you could have been like if you had been put on that dingy little ship that Jor-El built for you."

Kara didn't even disguise her shudder. She never thought that she would even think this, but she thanked Zod and she thanked him big time.

The blonde's hips shifted and swiveled back and forth, placing her hand underneath her chin.

"Deep in thought," Kal whispered.

Kara smiled. "A mind is a terrible thing to waste, so I think that I should exercise mine whenever and wherever I can."

Kara decided to take her place on Kal's right arm, where Lara took his left arm.

Alura smiled. "Looks like we're out of arms, aren't we?"

"Sad to see that we are," Kara commented and she pushed her fingers through her hair. "Do you think that you'll be able to restore you to a full form?"

"I don't know," Alura admitted, that would have been nice, but that was a territory that was even complex and convoluted for Kryptonians.

The problem as she saw it was that the cloning process could go completely right if it was done with a steady hand.

If it was done wrong, well there was no question about it, the clones could go extremely Bizarre for lack of a better term.

"I'm sure that we'll figure out something eventually, but thanks to our set up here, you're pretty mobile around Nova-Roma," Kal said and he detached himself from both his mother and cousin, who pouted.

"Yes, I am," Alura agreed and she looked over her nephew. "And I'm not limited, well mostly not limited."

Alura placed her hand on Kal's chest and ran it all the way down with a smile on his chest.

"I know what you want, mother, and believe me I don't blame you, but…..we need to make sure that you're fully stabilized," Kara said to her mother firmly.

Alura pouted like a little girl. "Kara, must you ruin my fun? I thought that it was a mother's job to ruin her daughter's fun."

"Mother, I'm being serious," Kara said with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I know honey, why don't you give me a hug?" Alura asked and she reached in, grabbing Kara around the head.

Kara felt her face pressed between her mother's breasts, and she actually didn't complain too much about that arrangement.

"I swear, Alura," Lara said shaking her head.

"Sorry Lara, that you feel left out," Alura said, detaching her daughter for a moment. Kara still lazily rested her face on her mother's breasts.

"I'm not…..but Kara is right, you could have a severe system crash when you reach your peak if you're not stabilized," Lara said, and she sighed, things like that, why did they have to be so scientific.

Alura grinned wickedly. "Well there are far worse ways to crash a program, you know."

Kara couldn't help herself, she had to agree.

"But, we should conclude the construction of this Fortress," Kal told both his mother and aunt.

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Lois Lane was not the most patient woman in the world. She crossed her legs, dangling her heel from her foot where she waited on the outside table outside of the café she was told to meet Ultraman.

She was used to having her expectations dashed. Someone like that, he would have better things to do with his day than to talk to some snoopy reporter. Especially one who had to keep pulling out of the fire every time she got herself in a little bit of trouble.

Lois shook her head, that really wasn't her fault how much trouble she got into. Well it mostly wasn't her fault, at least she didn't think that it was her fault.

Okay, maybe it was her fault, a little bit. She was only human, prone to make mistakes, and prone for her curiosity getting the better of her.

One could also not fault her for being as nervous as she was now. This could be the story that could make her career or make her into a complete laughing stock. To say that the woman was on pins and needles would grossly understate things.

Jameson put pressure on her to get a story that would blow people's socks off, especially when they weren't even wearing socks. That didn't make much sense when you thought about it. Lois decided to go for the throat.

' _He's not late, you're just early,'_ Lois reminded herself and honestly, he wasn't really late.

Her legs crossed together. She entered the world of journalism through a less than reputable source. You had to start somewhere and she did, in the gutter. Eventually the woman clawed her way up to get where she was now.

Lois felt herself nearly tip over by the sudden arrival.

"I'm not late, am I?"

Lois couldn't help but grin at his presence. There was just something about him, she couldn't quite put her in finger on it.

"No, you're early," Lois said, and she looked up to Ultraman, who was wearing a long coat, a black shirt, and pants, which was different from his usual attire.

Tight pants, extremely tight pants, and Lois frowned, that didn't leave much to the imagination. And her imagination could be extremely wicked and very vivid to be honest.

"So, how are you?" Lois asked, her eagerness bubbling over.

"I'm not late am I?" Kal asked. "I had to stop a volcanic eruption from destroying a village."

Of course he had serious help with that one to misdirect the volcano, but he did a lot of the more heavy lifting.

"Oh….no you're not late, I'm just early," Lois said and she blinked intensely. She thought that she almost stuck her foot in her mouth there, but the taste of leather was gone. "So, now that we're here…."

"You have me for the next twelve hours," Kal told her. "My schedule is completely clear, barring any catastrophe."

"Well…..this should prove to be interesting," Lois said, hoping that she didn't jinx herself.

She allowed him to lead her into the high class eating restaurant. Lois wouldn't have been able to get through the front door on her own. Especially given the rumors that some of the patrons here were into some less than reputable activities and businesses.

"So why here of all places?" Lois asked, not wanting to be nosy.

Okay maybe she was a little bit.

"It's a place where I don't think we'll be bothered," Kal told her and he leaned in. "People here are slightly shady, but if you're with me, they're not going to mess with you."

Lois smiled in spite herself. "Do you ever think about hiring yourself out to be a bodyguard because you'd be an intimidating one?"

"You know, it's a thought, but I think that I have enough on my plate and enough money as it is," Kal told her.

The two ordered their food and Lois leaned in.

"So, you're well off?" Lois asked.

"Yes, I'm well off," Kal said. "But you're the ace reporter, you should be able to figure something out."

"Not the ace reporter, just some wet behind the ears rookie," Lois said with a frown shaking her head.

"Really, you could have fooled me," Kal told her. "For the record yes, I'm Kal Shaw, but you know that's off a record."

"That might have been the most direct admission of a secret identity since Tony Stark outed himself as Iron Man," Lois said.

"Well, it's very hard to keep secrets, where everyone has a camera phone attached to their hip pocket," Kal explained to her.

Lois took some time to eat the meal she had been provided.

"I own this place, along with half of this block," Kal whispered to her.

"Do you realize that there's mob activity going out of that back room?" Lois asked.

"Keep your friends close, your enemies closer," Kal said with a wink and he saw that there was nothing shady going on back there. "It's a good way to keep tabs on the competition."

"Wait, just what are your plans?"

"I'm trying to do what I can to protect a world that can go either way," Kal admitted to her. "Humans will either be extinct or flourish within the next century. They're at a key stage of their development."

Lois hmmed about that one, and nodded, making a note. She wouldn't really want to argue with him, because there were some times that humans did a lot of things that were questionable to her.

She accepted the wine at the table. It had been a stressful day to her before this interview, and she wanted to unwind a little bit.

* * *

 

Lois wondered what she was thinking when she invited Kal-El back to her apartment. There were a few things that went through her head.

"Not sure if Jameson will be happy about the article, but his happiness really…..well it is kind of important," Lois said in an excited voice. She leaned onto Kal's arm, when he guided her up to her apartment.

"For all of Jameson's bluster, he is in the business of selling papers," Kal informed her and Lois nodded.

"Yeah, he is," Lois agreed with him.

She did have a pretty good tolerance for drink, even though she wasn't showing it at this second. She shook her head, feeling dazed and confused.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kal asked her.

"Just help me inside," Lois said breathlessly. "I'm alone…..right now…..normally my cousin or sister swings by. My cousin is off investigating the mysteries of the world and my sister is off doing god only knows what. But I'm pretty sure that she's doing well."

"And how do you know?" Kal asked her.

Lois grinned when her apartment door opened. She fumbled around for the light switch, until Kal took pity on her and turned on the light.

The bright lights bombarded and staggered her for a second. She recovered instantly when the lights poured in.

"Oh that's better, that's much better," Lois said, allowing a sigh to escape her lips. "A little bit bright, but it will have to do."

"Don't you think that you had a little bit too much to drink?" Kal asked Lois.

Lois put her hands on her hips, adopting a purely defensive stance and she pouted her lips towards Kal. "I didn't see you stopping me."

"Well, I tried, but I don't think that there is a force on Earth that can stop you when you get stopped," Kal commented.

"One could say the same thing about you," Lois said, and she made her way down to the couch.

She needed to sit down on the couch.

"Despite your reputation, you are a decent enough guy," Lois said and she shook her head. The drink loosened her inhibitions, along with her tongue.

To say that Lois Lane had inhibitions to begin with might have been pushing things a bit over the top. Regardless of that point, she was here, and she sighed.

"Oh, I have a reputation, don't I?" Kal asked, he couldn't resist winding the woman up. It seemed so easy to do so.

Lois's exasperated sigh escaped into the air, although it was more of a belch.

"Sorry, I forgot my manners," Lois said.

' _Mostly because I didn't really learn many in the first place,'_ Lois thought and she chuckled in amusement before she stood up and grew seriously.

"You're just know as ruthless in the business world, but you seem like a decent enough guy in real life," Lois said, and she wondered what she was saying.

She would use being very drunk as an excuse. It wasn't a very good excuse. Lois stuck her foot in her mouth so many times when sober that she thought that she might have developed a foot fetish for her own feet.

"Business is business, personal is personal," Kal reminded her.

Lois sighed long and hard. "Yeah, I know that."

She knew that, she really knew that. Lois got to her feet and nearly fell deep into Kal's arms. He caught her.

"You're just perfect, you know that?" Lois babbled. "The perfect mix between two worlds….you know the perfect mix between good guy, and bad boy."

"Oh, you think that, don't you?" Kal asked her.

He thought that seducing someone like this would be a bit more of a challenge. He was almost disappointed that it wasn't.

"Girls do throw yourself at you, and they feel more excited, because it's the danger of the situation," Lois rambled. "I know, shut up, Lois before you…..you know what, I'll just fucking shut myself up."

She pressed her lips fiercely against Kal's and gave him a mind blowing kiss. Kal wrapped her strong arms around her, blocking her area of retreat. Not that he needed to do it, because Lois wasn't really going anywhere.

The woman felt alive, the burning pleasure coursing through her body. She wanted this badly, and she knew that she would be taken sooner rather than later.

"My bedroom is up the stairs, and to your right," Lois said and she shook her head. Her mind still needed to reboot from that amazing kiss he gave her. "Or is it to the left?"

Lois was scooped up in his arms, which was a good thing. She didn't much fancy her chances of walking in this situation.

"Don't worry, I'll find it," Clark told her and he sped her up the stairs.

Lois felt a thumping beat of her heart go against her chest. She was closer to the bed and she bit down on her lips.

"Don't go too fast now…..it's been a long time," Lois said to him, really nervous now.

He gave her a reassuring kiss, and then pinned her back onto the bed.

"You did want to thank me for saving you all of those times, didn't you?"

"Yes," Lois whispered and she shook her hand. She felt her nipples poke uncomfortable from behind her top.

"Then who am I to deny a request from a beautiful woman?" Kal asked her and he leaned in to give her a deep kiss.

She returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion and she slowly began to remove his shirt, his long coat already off.

Lois ran her hands down his chest, and then she played with his abs. She wanted even more than this and she reached down, cupping his crotch in her hands.

Her body heated up a tad bit more when she felt him. Lois wiggled him out of those tight leather pants, and left him in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. He pitched a tent and it was a wonder that he didn't rip through it.

"I need that," Lois whispered, panting with desire.

She didn't care about removing her clothes at this point, he could ram that thing through her panties and rip on through for all she care.

She pulled down his boxer shorts and revealed his throbbing meat stick. Lois eyed it with hunger dancing through her eyes. Her fist tightened around his tool and she slowly ran it up and down.

"That's good, but I think that you're overdressed for this party, Miss Lane," Kal told her and she shuddered when he spoke to her.

He slowly removed her jacket, slipping it over her shoulders. Kal unbuttoned her blouse, his fingers brushing against her with every button he popped off.

Lois felt his strong hands manipulate the article of clothing off of her body. She sat with a lacy black bra from the waist up and his hands moved down over her stomach. He unzipped her skirt and worked it down her legs.

She felt a shuddering rush go through her body, and Kal manipulated the article of clothing down her body. She sat on the bed, wearing nothing but a black bra that contained her large firm breasts, a black thong, garter belts, and a thong, along with her high heel shoes, which she kicked off.

"You wanted this," Kal whispered and he turned her over on the bed, to see her ass incased in that thong.

"Feel how wet I am, and find out?" Lois pleaded with him, biting down on her lip.

Kal slapped Lois on her tight rear end and her ass reddened. He smiled when he saw this, he saw how wet she was. Slowly, he pulled down her panties. Lois spread her legs wide, ready for penetration and ready to take taken by him, nice and hard.

His fingers brushed against her hot slit when he worked her over. He ran circles around her and smiled when her moisture collected on his fingers.

"You're ready for me, that's good, I'm ready and hard for you," Kal said and his throbbing manhood lined up with her hot and willing hole.

Lois realized that she never had anything this big inside her and the thought of it excited her. His manhood lined up with her hot hole and he pushed inside her. The dark haired reporter felt a rush of pleasure course between her legs when he pushed into her.

She felt him slam himself as hard into her as he could manage. Her pussy tightened around his tool when he went into her.

"Oh god, that's so good," Lois said and her pussy begged for more.

"Doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Fuck no, well a little bit, but who cares," Lois said and he unclipped her bra.

Her large breasts spilled out for the world. The sinful globes of flesh hung out before him, waiting to be manipulated by his strong hands.

Lois sighed and then squealed when he grabbed her right breast in his large hand.

Kal fucked Lois doggie style when she was down on the bed. His large balls filled with cum for her, ready to give her the time of your life.

"Harder, harder, make this bitch really pay for putting herself in danger," Lois said. "You're a real man, a real Ultraman, oh god, I'm cumming so hard."

Kal twisted her nipples as roughly as he could get away with on a human. That caused Lois's hot box to wrap around his throbbing tool and squeeze him like there was no tomorrow. His balls throbbed and he continued to work his way over her.

Lois collapsed down on the bed, and she could feel her pussy juices flow. That gave the rod an immense amount of lubrication. She felt his rod touch her womb, he was so deep inside her.

His fingers moved at superfast speeds, always varying what he did, always keeping her guessing. Lois clenched him and panted with pleasure.

"OOOOH!" Lois moaned at the top of her lungs and the pleasure spiked deep through her body.

"Yes, indeed," Kal commented with a loud grunt and he pulled out of her.

"Why, oh god, why?"

"Because I want to see the pleasure on your face when I cum inside you," Kal growled and he turned Lois around, roughly grabbing her ass as he pulled her up.

Lois's pussy tingled with anticipation when he pulled her up onto his lap, lining her up towards his massive rod. The brunette felt herself heat up even more the closer that she got onto him.

She decided not to wait; rather she impaled herself down onto his thick cock, and caused the pleasure to spread through her hot loins.

"Oh god," Lois moaned when she spread her legs and he went deep down into her body.

Lois bounced up and down on his throbbing cock, having the time of her life. She imagined what it would be like to have him cum inside her.

"Feels really good doesn't it, but I think that we can make it feel better, can't we?" Kal asked her.

Lois couldn't do anything, but not. The moment that his mouth attacked her triumphant tits, she became completely undone. Her tight pussy wiggled around his massive rod and she worked her hips around his tool.

Her legs spread when she felt his throbbing cock ram into her. Lois pumped herself up and down on the young man.

She was determined for him to finish before she blacked out from the pleasure. It was a race, but a combination of stubbornness and adrenaline caused her to continue to be rocked up and down.

"God, that feels so good," Lois mewled and her tightness clenched his tool.

"You haven't even begun to feel god."

He pushed up against her, and she didn't know how he touched her in some of the spots that she did. It felt even more pleasurable emotions to course through her body and his hand cupped her tit even harder yet, squeezing the firm round mound of flesh in his hand.

Lois's pussy unloaded her cum in a gushing flood and she pushed her legs deep down onto him. She bounced up and down a little bit higher. Her eyes closed and she panted in pleasure.

"Just a little bit more, I'm cumming so hard," Lois whimpered.

"Soon you'll get your reward," Kal told her and Lois nodded, biting down on his shoulder.

She realized that she didn't care about stifling her moan, so she just let it go. Her hips closed even tighter around him and she bounced her hot body around him.

Lois kicked up her momentum to new heights, bouncing even higher. His hands cupped and squeezed her breasts.

"I'm ready, are you sure you want it?" Kal asked her.

Lois shook her head, he was kidding, right? Of course she wanted this, there was nothing more in the world that she wanted more than this.

"Yes, oh yes, oh please, oh yes!" Lois screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Here it comes," Kal warned her and her legs wrapped around him. She pumped herself down onto his tool really hard.

His balls tightened and his orgasm flowed out. Lois screamed when she felt the first volley of it, but the force of his cum made her cum harder.

Her arms wrapped around his neck to brace herself when she finished up the ride. Her hot hips wiggled around his tool.

Her hips milked him every step of the way, and she collapsed down.

"I think that you should come back for a follow up, oh when I recover," Lois said, her pussy burning with more desire.

"Oh don't worry, I will," Kal told her and he swooped down to kiss her.

Lois finally passed out when he was gone, satisfied at what he did.

* * *

 

It took a couple of days for the article to come out. It was an interview that Lois had with Ultraman, but she knew enough to show what details that she could have in there and what details she had to omit.

"Overall, I think that she did an excellent job," Emma commented.

"I would have to agree," Selene said, when the White and Black Queens of the Hellfire Club took their place on either side of Kal.

"I'm glad that two of the harshest critics in the world approve of her," Kal told them and Selene smiled, taking a grape from a pull.

Slowly, she popped one of them in Kal's mouth and he took it between his lips. He slowly chewed the grape and she smiled.

"Well, sometimes we've got to be critical to get the best out of everything," Selene said. "She gave you a very positive review and it didn't seem forced at all."

' _If it was propaganda, people would have seen through it straight away,'_ Emma thought and she squeezed his bicep.

' _It made him look really great, and that's what matters,'_ Kara said and her approval was necessary.

' _Yes, soon there are going to be new statues based off of those who worship our beloved Star Child,'_ Amara chimed in and she felt positively giddy with the thought of it.

' _I can't really wait,'_ Emma commented in amusement and she brushed her blonde locks from out from in front of her face.

' _Hopefully they'll be up to par and above standards,'_ Kara thought.

"She wanted a follow up," Kal said.

"And you obliged her…..unless it was for something other than the interview," Emma said with a slight smile crossing her face.

Kal's eyes fixed hers. "What do you think?"

"I see," Emma remarked, and she decided to take her spot on Kal's arm.

She had to get her reservation early, otherwise a few other girls would have wanted to make sure that they took their spot on his arm.

Kal relaxed when Emma shifted against him. She could barely keep the knowing smile off of her face.

Diana turned up on the other side, followed by Donna, with Kara bringing up the rear close to her.

"After the Doom incident, everything seems so quiet," Donna said and both Kara and her sister gave her cross looks. "What?"

"You shouldn't jinx it, Donna," Diana said in an extremely firm voice.

"I'm not jinxing anything," Donna said, folding her arms over her chest.

"You should know better, I'm alien and even I know better," Kara said.

' _Well to be fair, a lot of humans don't know better and to leave well enough alone,'_ Jean thought and she amused herself with the pouting that the young Amazon Princess did.

Emma amused herself by it as well, it was almost adorable.

"Ah, aren't you precious?" Emma asked Donna and she would have lifted up her hand to pat her on the top of the head.

She would have if her hand hadn't been otherwise occupied. The amusement that spread over her face continued to be constant.

"You know one of these days," Donna said, but she lamely trailed off.

"What, what are you going to do one of these days?" Emma asked when Donna trailed off.

"This is one of those pick on Donna days, isn't it?" Donna asked.

"No, that's not until next Friday," Kara told her in a chirpy voice.

Donna's mouth opened up wide and she looked on in confusion. Kara laughed and patted her friend on the head when she pouted.

"Okay, Kara, that's enough," Lara said, watching her niece from the hallway, amusement dripped from her voice.

"Yeah, that's enough," Kal agreed with her and he looked at his cousin.

Kara sighed and retracted herself from Donna and sauntered her to meet with Kal. She took her position on his lap.

"Good choice, I approve," Emma told her and Kara felt Kal's arms wrap around her. "Or I would have approved if you haven't pushed me out of the way like that."

Kara's lips curled into a small grin and she leaned in towards Emma. "Checkmate."

"Well, she would have to go there," Diana said and she took a perch. She wanted to take a closer look at the article. "Well she did an extremely good job in sounding off on all of your attributes and she did it without seeming too over the top. She did you a lot of justice."

"That's the most important thing," Selene agreed and she leaned back with a smile. "So, the meeting with the Wayne heiress…."

"She pushed it back a week," Emma answered for Kal. "Something came up."

"Something always comes up for her," Selene said, but she sighed. It was just as well because it was in Gotham City.

"She's a great recruit," Emma said, honestly. "But look on the bright side, we've got Susan Storm. She's going to be a valuable piece to the puzzle."

"Our negotiation ploy worked wonders," Kal commented and they all laughed.

"It always does," Kara commented when she leaned against him. Kal's fingers brushed in her hair and she relaxed underneath his grip.

The next move would be a pivotal one. The world looked to be in a perilous situation and those who mastered the world would allow themselves to take the next move in an elaborate chess game.

The Black King reigned supreme.

* * *

 

Gotham City was a place where there were there a lot of misfits in society. For the people who lived there, it was home.

There were many secrets out there in the world and the biggest secret of them all was something that lurked into the depths of Gotham City.

A group of shadowy figures moved towards the doors. The doors were said to have been cursed by an ancient warlock, Whether or not that was true, that was up for a lot of debate and it would be a hotly contested subject for years to come.

"Make sure you break the door open," one of the shadowed figures whispered. "The Great One wishes to obtain what is deep within these depths."

"Exactly what does he want…."

"I don't quest what he wants, I just take it," another one of the shadowed figures stated and they blew the doors opened.

They entered the temple and suddenly, several torches lit on their own accord. For most people, that would have been a direct and a distinct sign to turn around and run to the nearest exit. For these people, they were a bit more stubborn.

"Keep on moving," one of them whispered in the background, and nudged one of the other ninjas.

"I don't like the looks of this."

"There's no curse, there's no demon, but if we don't lift what we need here, there's going to be some serious trouble," one of the assassins said.

There was a scream unbecoming of some ninja assassin and suddenly one of them hovered upside down.

"Get me down from here!" the ninja yelled. His arms thrashed and his fellow assassins looked to cut him down from his perch.

Or they would have, if more of them hadn't dropped down to the ground with a thunderous crash.

Half of the numbers were down and that caused one of the assassins to look very nervous. He lifted up a dagger and hurled it with all of his might.

The dagger disappeared into the shadows and the assassin took a step forward. Slowly he unsheathed a sword and pulled it out. He aimed the sword at the curtain and tried to stab at it.

There was nothing.

That was the last thing he did before he was hung upside down.

A low voice, obviously modulated, spoke. "I'm going to ask you once and I'm only going to ask you once. Where is Ra's Al Ghul?"

"I'll never betray the master," the assassin said, and he heard this creepy detached voice from the shadows so he got nervous.

He refused to be completely intimidated by it, even though his body whiplashed into the wall with a huge crack!

"Are we going to play this game all day?" she whispered. "I'm going to ask you one more time, where is he?"

The assassin didn't really have much information. "I don't know where he is, but I know where you can find his chief man, Ubu."

**To Be Continued on November 9th, 2014.**


	24. Power Struggle with a Demon Part One

**Chapter Twenty Four: Power Struggle with a Demon Part One.**

* * *

 

' _I know that you're going to be shocked when you hear this,'_ Emma thought, pausing to allow the full dramatic effect of what she was saying to completely sink in. _'But there are some problems in Gotham City.'_

' _I should be shocked, but there's always something happening there,'_ Kal thought, and he was on his way there with Jean and Kara now to meet Emma.

Emma wanted to corner the Wayne heiress so she didn't do another drop and run. After the last time, it became really annoying to see that deal set completely back. Clark honestly couldn't blame anyone, especially Emma for how upsetting that was.

' _So, are you ready?'_ Emma asked him.

' _Always ready,'_ Clark told her.

They walked outside of Gotham City. The dark clouds above the city, they hoped wasn't going to be an omen for things to come. There were two things that Gotham City was known for. It was know for the wide spread corruption with the politicians in the city. The line between politician and mobster could be rather thin.

There was a second thing that Gotham City was known of above all else and that was the awful weather. There was some kind of storm always brewing.

"Is it just me, or would you rather be back in bright and sunny Nova-Roma?" Kara asked her cousin.

"Not just you, trust me on this one," Kal told Kara and he brought her in towards him, squeezing her into a tight hug.

"Oh, yeah, that's good, that's just excellent, I'm really glad that I'm not alone on this one," Kara said.

She frowned, her heightened senses got a work out. There was a whoosh sound above her head and something traveled from one roof top to the next. They appeared to be running across the roof tops extremely fast.

"Is that ninjas in the middle of Gotham?" Jean asked, frowning deeply.

Kal inclined his head for the briefest moment and then craned his neck up. They were almost gone. If it had been anyone else there, they would have vanished in a blink of a light into the Gotham City night.

"Ninjas, in Gotham, I can't really believe that one, can you?" Kara asked.

She had to believe what she could see with her own eyes. Some of the deadly warriors of the shadows moved. The way they were moving caused Kara, Kal, and Jean great interest.

' _Their thoughts seem so panicked,'_ Jean thought, and sure enough it was almost like something was after them.

Scratch that notion, there was something after them. The figure above them swooped in from the night.

' _What was that?'_ Kara wondered, tensing up immensely. Kal grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it, giving her a bit of a warning.

Kal wanted to get a closer look at that. All he could hear was the sounds of impact. Faster than a speeding bullet he moved on in.

The ninjas were down on the ground and one of them hung upside down. Whoever did this, they were good.

Kal was good as well and he followed the sounds of a pair of footsteps. Footsteps that admittedly were in fact masked where almost no one could hear them.

"So, you decided to follow me."

He turned around and he could see a glowing pair of eyes from the shadows. They glowed a bright red and aimed to intimidate anyone who saw it.

"Yes, I followed you…..or more like I was going to follow them, until you got involved," Kal replied and he was on edge.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, not in business in Gotham City," the voice whispered from the shadows.

"I'll figure out if I want to get involved."

"So, it's you, I wondered about you," the modulated voice said, and a large canister was thrown at him.

Kal dodged the canister and then kicked it out of sight.

"Knockout gas, you're going for the kill straight away, aren't you?" Kal asked the person in the shadows.

"Maybe I am," the shadowed figure agreed, one could detect a note of surprise. "With the growing number of super powered assassins in the world, you can't be too careful. How do I know that you're not one with the League?"

"The League?" Kal asked.

He would have to admit that this was news for her.

"Yes, the League of Shadows, they've caused Gotham City to submerge in a state of panic and hopelessness," the figure in the shadows said.

Jean and Kara showed up, not quite sure what to make of this figure that Kal cornered. Whoever it was, they most certainly were something.

"Just what are you….who are you?" Kara demanded.

"I'm the type of person who needs to clean up this city, and I don't need any help to do it," the person said and Kal snatched the person by the shoulders out of the shadows.

She became visible in the light, and wore a skin tight black leather suit, with a red "bat" symbol on it. She wore a pair of clawed gloves, and a belt of various devices and gadgets.

"So, you've appointed yourself as the neighborhood clean up crew," Kal said.

"Someone has to do it, the mission is never over," she said to him.

"Batwoman, I heard you existed, but I never thought that I'd meet you," Kal told her with a smile. "You shouldn't hide in the shadows, especially with a body like that."

She was not impressed by this attempt of flirting. Mostly because she tried in vain to avoid his bright blue eyes and lost that battle.

"You think that you're amusing, you think that you can psyche me out," Batwoman said, a frown crossing her face.

"I don't know anything about that, but we should be on the same side," Kal told her.

"Assumptions like that will get you in trouble, I have to find the League before he enacts his plans."

"We can help," Jean said to her.

"People will get hurt," Batwoman persisted in a shiny voice, and she dropped a pellet on the ground, releasing a cloud of smoke.

It left the trio standing in the dust.

"So, we're just going to let Miss Sunshine and happiness get away?" Kara asked.

"No, but we're approaching this from the wrong angle, we need information," Kal said and he took out the portable computer. "And there's only one person in the world where I know that we can get it without any kind of problem."

They all knew who he referred to.

**Oracle, it's me.**

**Of course….what do you need?**

**I need information about Batwoman.**

Kal would be blind not to notice the extremely long pause on the other end of the computer system. He waited and wondered for a second.

**Oracle, are you still there?'**

**Yeah, I'm here, I'll see what I can do.**

Kal didn't sense a lot of encouragement based off of that statement. Over the computer network it was pretty hard to tell a lot of the time.

* * *

 

The hidden temple deep below Sheldon Park was the Gotham City Headquarters for the League of Shadows. One of the premier organizations in the world, Gotham City provided a strategic location for their plans to change the world.

The withered old man sat on the throne. He was far older than life itself and one of the most sadistic men on the face of the planet. There were people who were to tremble before him, but right now he gave his orders through an intermediary. He wasn't fit to go out and face them in public. Only a select few of his followers were allowed to face him in the light.

He spoke in a withered voice. "Time, it's a mistress that we all must face, and one that I've avoided having to face for all this time."

His raspy weathered voice choked out those next few words. He gave a sickly cough.

"You need your rest, father."

The attractive brunette woman dressed in black made her way up the stairs. She wondered if her father's dream would die of him.

"No, I need Gotham City, and I need someone to fulfill my legacy," he said and the large man to his side picked up a breather mask and placed it to his mouth.

"Breath in, breath out father."

"The Lazarus Pits only sustain me for days, not the months and years they did before," the man whispered in his most harsh voice. "And after that, it will be much less. I will only be sustained within the pits for a short time longer. Then where will life leave me."

He gave another rippling cough and it almost seemed like his lungs were about ready to pop out of his mouth.

"Father, breath easily, they will recover the artifact you need to regain your youth and your potential," the woman said.

She wondered if it was wise, but she was loyal to her father. The woman knew that people who questioned him suffered horrific fates. She doubted that even being his own daughter would give her immunity to that.

"They have failed the previous night, because the Daughter of the Detective involved herself where she shouldn't have," he whispered in a heavy gasp.

He drew another breath of oxygen from the tank. He was far from his physical prime. In a matter of days, he might not have been able to stand on his own two feet.

"I should be out there, leading the charge," the man said and he tried to get himself to his feet.

"Father, no!" she shouted and he staggered a half of a step forward. He slumped over and slid down the steps with a huge impact.

The battered body of the great Ra's Al Ghul collapsed down two steps. His large assistant, Ubu, scooped him up to his feet and propped him back up onto the throne.

"No, master, I've got this, breeze in, breeze out," Ubu whispered to him. "They must return soon, for all is lost."

"As long as there's a breath still in my body, than nothing shall be lost," Ra's whispered.

"I will go and seek them out, to see why they haven't returned with the artifact," the woman told Ubu. The large man folded his arms and nodded. "You will stay here and make sure that your master is fit for when the transference process will begin."

Talia turned her back, she could have just walked away.

"Do you trust her, master?" Ubu whispered to him.

"If you even think to consider my own flesh and blood would be capable of treachery against me, I'll have your tongue, Ubu, do you understand me?" Ra's asked him and he nearly choked on his own blood.

It was not ideal being old and each passing year it got worse. He longed for the warm embrace of the Pits.

* * *

 

The information wasn't that concise and Kal had a feeling that it wouldn't be. Batwoman was still in the status of being an urban legend of sorts. He joined Jean and Kara.

"One thing that Oracle was able to tell us with any clarity was the fact that they tried to break into this temple last night," Kal told both of the girls.

They allowed it a moment to sink in.

"Do you think that they're going to try it again?" Jean asked.

"There are objects of great power inside that temple," Kal said and he left that statement hanging. "The objects of great power are in fact extremely dangerous."

"We figured that much," Kara agreed somberly. She really wished that she had more answers than she did.

She saw a couple of dark figures up there. She craned her neck to watch.

' _So is it the one that you're looking for?'_ Emma thought.

' _No, not yet, but I'm sure that she'll pop up tonight,'_ Kara thought.

' _The same hopefully goes for Miss Wayne, who delayed her meeting again when something came up,'_ Emma thought.

Kal frowned, maybe he was being paranoid, maybe it was a coincidence, but he didn't honestly believe in those.

' _So, are you coming to the same conclusion that I am, or is it just me?'_ Jean asked.

Emma's tone was as dry and icy as ever before. _'Believe me, Jean, it isn't just you.'_

' _I thought that much,'_ Jean thought and she used her telekinesis to manipulate the door latch slightly.

While the ninjas were going to head their way through the side entrances, they would go in the front door. It might not seem like the most dramatic entrance in the world. It worked out well enough in their favor.

Kal rushed forward and dodged into the shadows behind the ninjas. One of them looked over his shoulder.

Kara inputted her two cents with a jab to the side of the neck of the ninja and dropped him to his knees.

"That was too easy," Kara said, pretty much giggling in half amusement.

"Don't get too cocky, whatever you do," Kal warned his cousin and Kara shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've got this," Kara said and Jean blasted one of them out of the way.

"You know for trained assassins, these guys seem like they're made of glass," Jean said, and she blocked several shuriken with a shield.

' _It's the ninja principle,'_ Amara thought to them, amused at the show. Kal blocking a throwing dagger with one thumb and then flicking another ninja off with his thumb amused her. It might have amused only her, but it amused her. _'The more of them there are, the less effective they are, you know.'_

One of them took a glowing dagger off of the wall. Kal could sense a lot of power emitting from the dagger and he knew better to stand there when it was flung at him.

The dagger slammed into the ground and caused a massive explosion. It burned through everything that it touched.

"Whoa, don't get hit by that," Kara said.

"Yes, thanks for the tip," Kal said and he raised his hands into the air. He clapped them really hard.

Ninjas went flying like they were a house of cards. He was about ready to move in for the kill.

Suddenly someone came crashing through the ceiling high above. She lifted a throwing dagger over her head and disarmed the ninja.

She moved with a great acrobatic movement, and grabbed the ninja around the back of the head. The woman slammed him hard into the ground head first where he landed with a thunderous crack.

' _And that's something else that is worthy of the term, whoa,'_ Donna thought to herself and there was much agreement.

Kal rushed over and grabbed one of the larger ninja's by the scruff of the neck.

"You just enjoy getting involved in my personal business, don't you?" she asked him in an agitated voice.

"Yeah, don't deny that you appreciate the help," Kal said and he used his heat vision to knock a light fixture on the head of the waiting ninjas.

The Batwoman wasn't going to say anything. She knew better. She raised her hand into the air and knocked out one of the ninjas.

"We do make a great deal, watching each other's backs like that," Kal said.

"Ultraman, watch yours," Batwoman said, and she almost seemed amused by the tone that she gave. Although it was honestly hard to tell through the modulated tone of voice.

A ninja star whizzed through the air in an honest attempt to take his head off. Kal caught it between his fingers, but it exploded.

"No pain," Kal told her.

"You just enjoy showing off, don't you?" she asked him.

There was no response given that and Helena sighed because of that. She wasn't getting anywhere that she would consider to be constructive with this fight.

"We're no closer to finding their leader."

"One of them knows," Jean said and she managed to hold him down. "And I'll make him talk."

She had been getting a lot better in getting the information out of the minds of unsuspecting criminals. To the point where she wasn't running into a few snags.

"They don't know the exact location, someone relays information to them, but I do have a meeting place, it's in a place called Wonder Tower," Jean told the group.

"That's directly inside Sheldon Park," Batwoman said, and she wondered if the Demon Head was holed up there.

"Wasn't that place abandoned for years?" Kal asked.

She swiftly nodded. "They wanted to make it the place of tomorrow but there were a lot of people who disagreed. Therefore it was shut down."

That was an interesting piece of trivia. It got them not that much closer to where they were.

Kal was about ready to talk to her, but she disappeared into the shadows of the night.

' _It does seem annoying enough when she does that, doesn't it?'_ Emma thought in amusement.

Kal knew about where to find her, especially because he knew who lurked underneath the cape and cowl.

* * *

 

Talia thought that the rumors were false that Ultraman had been seen outside of Gotham City. She never knew of someone like him to venture outside of his little corner of the world. The dark haired woman frowned extremely deeply when she thought about why he could be here.

The League didn't do anything to interfere with something that he was doing. In fact, Talia's father appreciated what the young man was doing. He should be the future of humanity, someone who actually goes out and changes the world. Talia wouldn't be surprised if her father had made the young man his heir if given half of the chance.

The fact that Talia had no consideration to be her own father's heir despite being his own flesh and blood, that stung her just a little bit. The woman frowned deeply.

' _I don't know why my father never appreciates my contributions,'_ Talia thought to herself and she frowned.

She also didn't appreciate the fact that they couldn't life one staff from the temple. Two strike teams of assassins had been sent there. Both had returned with excuses and not too many of them had returned at all.

There was a rumor that the temple was cursed to exhibit some kind of misfortune for all who tried to lift its gifts from it. The fact that it was in a central location of Gotham City lead credence to that fact.

Talia on the other hand, strongly disagreed with this fact. She was not a person who believed in curses of any time. That was not in her system of beliefs.

That being said, she couldn't deny that there was something extremely suspicious that was going on here. She just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

' _I don't like this at all,'_ she thought to herself, with a deep and obvious frown crossing over her face. Her hand curled into a fist and more frustration rang through than ever before.

She needed to figure out an alternative way to get her hands on this vital artifact. If it went right, it would restore her father to optimal health. The pits lost their efficiency was Ra's became more and more immune. The lotions and potions that they used also did not help him revive himself to what he was.

Talia resigned herself to the point where she might not have her father much longer, but she didn't really want to go down that road. There had to be another way to save him and to preserve him.

She was known for her stubbornness and she could see how fast Ultraman moved. He was like nothing that she ever saw in the world.

"Did the latest team get back?" Ra's grumbled in a raspy voice. It sounded like that the grim reaper was knocking on his door.

"Father, I'll take care of it all, you should get some rest," Talia said, not wanting to run into the Bat again.

There were a few encounters that both of them had in the past that left things extremely awkward with the other. Talia didn't want to revisit the past that she had any more than she had it. She revisited it often enough.

"I'm concerned, and there isn't much time left."

"I'll think of something, there has to be another option," Talia said and she frowned.

She recalled Osborn's serum that turned him into the Green Goblin. But that might have been worse than the Pits with how it turned him into something that was completely and utterly mad.

"I think that I have an idea," Talia whispered, it hitting her suddenly.

The staff might not have been the answer to their problems, but something that was inside that temple tonight was. She saw it with her own eyes. The legends were there, passed down through generations.

It ticked through one of Kal-El's companions, she had great cosmic power that could reset life itself.

"My daughter, I must warn you, not to do anything that is irrational," he whispered.

"I could say the same about you, father," Talia said, it was a matter of timing.

They would come out again. She had to stage another attack at a more public venue. Which went against pretty much everything that the League of Shadows stood for on sheer principle, but desperate times often called for desperate measures, it would be okay, it would all be okay.

Talia's frown grew wider yet. She hoped that all would understand the necessity of what she had to do now. Even she had a few rather obvious doubts regarding this.

* * *

 

Kara and Jean joined Kal at a nice hotel sweet. Emma didn't join them, although they all figured that the White Queen of the Hellfire Club would be around sometime soon.

"So, what a night tonight was," Kara said and she walked in.

"We're going to have to check out that lead in the morning," Kal said and Jean raised her eyebrow. "Night would be the most heightened time for the activity involving the League of Shadows."

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Kara agreed and she rested her hand on Kal's shoulder.

"So, we only have to wait until the sun comes up," Kal informed them both.

' _And remember, you have your meeting with Miss Wayne for breakfast,'_ Emma thought to the entire group.

' _Do you really mean that she's actually going to show up this time,'_ Clark asked and he was skeptical about this.

Emma found herself slightly amused by her lover's words and she answered in affirmation. _'I figured that you would be surprised, but I've discovered that she is a bit of a night owl. Therefore it would be for the best if we arranged these meetings to happen in the morning, as opposed to another time.'_

' _Okay, that makes perfect sense,'_ Kal said and there was much agreement from all sides.

' _I do have a couple of things to take care of, another person I wanted to re-connect with is in Gotham City,'_ Emma thought. _'I should remind her where her priorities should lie.'_

' _Oh, who are you reconnecting with?'_ Jean asked.

' _Now, Jean, that would he spoiling the surprise if I let you in on that secret,'_ Emma thought and the redhead crossed her arms in annoyance. She took herself on Kal's other side.

"Ah, Jean, don't be upset, that's just Emma being her charming self," Kara said in an encouraging voice. "But we've got a lot of time to kill, don't we?"

Kara gave Jean a wicked grin and a knowing smile to match.

Jean knew what the devious blond had cooking in her mind and she had to say that she was really looking forward to it.

Kal corked an eyebrow and watched in amusement when Kara lead her into the second bedroom that was connected to this one.

Seconds later both of the girls returned. Kara wore a sexy white set of lingerie with a corset that looked like it came out of Emma's closet. She had a pair of fingerless white gloves, a very skimpy looking thong, and thigh high stockings along with a garter belt. Jean wore the same thing, only in black.

Both girls had their hair done up and their breasts came really close to spilling out of their tops.

"Relax, master, we'll do all of the work, and keep you relaxed," Jean said with a sultry smile on her face.

"Yes," Kara said and she used her heat vision to cut Kal's pants and shirt off.

"You do realize that cost a fortune…"

"You do realize that you have an entire closet full of clothes like that back home, along with about four or five other sets in your case," Kara said, and she placed her finger down on Kal's chest.

She slowly stroked her finger up and down his chest, reaching her way down towards his abdomen area. She rotated it in circles.

"I think we have one more article of clothing to take care of," Jean said and she slowly, seductively, pulled his underwear off.

Jean licked her lips when she saw the prime piece of real estate right before her. Her hunger increased with greater pleasure.

"Oh, that's going to be good," Jean said.

Kara was going to ask when that was not good, but she figured that it would be a rhetorical question. She wrapped her arms around Kal's neck and kissed him passionately.

Jean had a different venue in mind. She slowly worked her kisses down his chest, and got closer to his throbbing stick of meat between her legs.

Kal could feel Jean's telekinetic grip tease him, and her very real lips inhale a bit of his cock head. He felt a roaring rush deep between his legs, and he thought for a precious second that he was going to come undone right away.

' _Oh no, not until I get all of that, honey,'_ Jean thought, seduction burning through her eyes. She pushed her hot lips down onto his tool and encased him deep between her lips.

Kal thought that he died and went to heaven. This redhead goddess pushed her mouth down him and sucked him deeply. Her hot mouth was so warm that he was driven completely and totally mad because of his desire.

"Suck me, oh Rao, suck me more."

"I know you want a taste of this," Kara said, saucily pulling her thong down and hovering in the air, spread legged above her cousin's face.

Kal grabbed her hips firmly and Kara closed her eyes. She took a bit more off than she could chew with Kal's talented tongue delving deep into her body. He slowly and surely licked her folds, bringing more of her delicious juices onto her tongue.

Each lick caused Kal to be hornier. Jean's mouth continued to work on him and he hardened in her mouth

Jean brought him deeper into her throat and she used her telekinetic talents to pleasure her hot and smoldering pussy. She wanted him to cum into her mouth and she didn't care exactly how that was accomplished. Only that she wanted it in the worst way possible.

Kal groaned, gripping Jean around her face and he pumped himself deep into her mouth. He could feel a roaring rush tighten in his balls. He was extremely close.

Kara rubbing her dripping hot pussy down onto his face caused him to grow weaker with desire. His balls seized up and he knew that he didn't have that much time left. His orgasm was extremely near and he was just going to let it.

His first dose of cum for the night shot down Jean's throat. The redhead tilted her head back and sucked his cum down.

"Delicious," Jean whispered and she showed his cum on her throat. She made a production of greedily swallowing it.

"So hot," Kal said and Kara leaned down, before placing her pussy back onto his mouth and she teased his cock with her mouth for a bit.

"Yes, I know we are," Kara said with a wicked grin on her face.

The blonde slid her remaining clothes off, until she was stripped completely naked. She crawled backwards down her body, rubbing his tits down her.

"Jean, you look like your pussy could get some service," Kara said and Kal tilted her back on the bed, spreading her legs.

"Then I think that you know what to do," Jean told her.

Jean lowered her pussy onto Kara's face and the blond grabbed her dripping cunt.

Kal used his heat vision to cut Jean's corset top open. Her tits spilled out, with large nipples poking out for her.

His dick brushed up against Kara's gushing slit. The blonde's encouraging moans meant that she wanted his throbbing cock inside her and in the worst way.

Kal wasn't about to deny his beautiful cousin what she wanted. He made sure her legs spread far and wide. His throbbing hard dick shoved into Kara.

Kara moaned into Jean's pussy, which caused the hot redhead to moan. She could feel Jean's juices gush into her mouth. Kara lapped them up like she was a dying woman.

Her cunt clenched Kal and he felt himself immersed in paradise. His nails dug into her smoldering hot thighs.

"Oh god, oh god, that feels good," Jean whimpered, she felt the duel assault of Kal's mouth on her breasts and Kara's tongue snaked into her pussy.

The two cousins grinned ,their duel assault working her over. Kara had a lot more to smile about, her pussy was drilled even harder.

The dance of pleasure continued, and Kal held her hips, hammering her even harder. The blonde's hips wiggled around his tool, bringing him hard into her.

"I think that it's time for us to switch things up," Kal suggested.

Kara whined, his cock left from her pussy. She was so needy.

"She is a pretty horny bitch," Jean commented and to test this theory out, her mouth latched on Kara's pussy.

Kara moaned in pleasure. Jean's hot and talented mouth was good at working over her pussy. She returned the favor for her.

Kal smiled and he saw Jean's ass primed and ready to go. The heat that her body gave off was always so inviting, he was blinded by the lust.

' _Kal-El take my ass, it belongs to you, master,'_ Jean begged him.

Kal's hands placed on either side of her hips and he worked into her hard. The manhood slammed deep into her tight rectum.

Jean felt him push into her, and the redhead's moans deepened. It caused a chain reaction with Jean and Kara cumming in each other's mouths.

Kal's fingers brushed all over her body and also he teased his cousin. He rammed deep into her tight ass from behind.

"God, you're so tight," Kal whispered, and he felt the cosmic fire of the Phoenix force envelope around him.

Jean's tight and delicious ass proved to be a good destination for his throbbing rod. Kal sank himself in and out of her at super powerful speed. He hit her ass at full force, his balls dribbling against her.

That was a tight ass that he felt that he could fuck pretty much all day long. The young man sped up.

' _She's going to get her second dose of cum, that's not really fair,'_ Kara thought.

' _All's fair in love and war, and love is war,'_ Jean said, amusement flittering through her tone.

Kal pulled out of her and then flipped her over, where she laid next to Kara.

"To the victory goes the spoils of war," Kal said, and he rammed his throbbing dick into Kara's wet hole.

Kara felt her pussy stretched out with his manhood. The blonde's hips pushed up and she pushed against his throbbing member. She was determined to milk each drop of cum out of him.

Jean thought that she was being left out in the cold and she didn't necessarily like that. The redhead pouted in response.

That was until Kal started to run his fingers across her inner thighs. He ran circles around, briefly torturing her clit, and then he started to finger her at super speed.

Both girls screamed, this would have to do for their arrangement right now.

Kal switched things up after a moment, ramming himself into Jean, and pushing his fingers into Kara's tight twat.

He continued this dance back and forth for a little bit. He never gave any time table, just when it felt right to do this.

It did cause both girls to be driven to a state of sexually charged madness. Their lustful panting increased when both were worked over.

"Oh god, this feels so good," Jean begged him.

Kara would have to concur with her fellow bond mate. That felt so good. Her pussy heated up and hungered for the explosion. Both girls didn't care who got this next dose of cum, because this all felt so good.

Jean agreed with this and there would be plenty more to come.

Kal could feel the pleasure within their minds when he kept switching off between both Jean and Kara. He always kept both of them guessing with each moment of pleasure he gave them.

His balls tightened with a roaring rush, and he felt the hot hips of the woman that he rammed himself into tighten.

"Here it comes."

Both girls felt their latest orgasm strike over their bodies. They were to that point where this much pleasure should be made illegal.

Regardless, Kal's balls tightened, and he allowed a roaring rush of cum to go into the girl that he landed in.

He switched to the second girl before he was completed and rammed himself into her. One could only do this at super speed, and he finished injecting his load into her body.

"I hope you're not done," Kara said, biting down on her lip, and Jean already dove between her legs to get a taste. "Oh, didn't you have enough?'

' _Never,'_ she thought, with amusement.

The games continued once again.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on November 12** **th** **, 2014.**


	25. Power Struggle With a Demon Part Two

**Chapter 25: Power Struggle with a Demon Part Two.**

* * *

 

Emma Frost found herself enjoying the show as some background noise, while she was working on some business.

' _Okay, now that you've got it out of your systems, I need to talk to you,'_ Emma thought, barely keeping the thinly veiled amusement out of her voice when she spoke.

' _Is Helena Wayne with you?'_ Jean asked.

Emma confirmed. _'Yes, and she's looking forward to meeting you, we're in the lobby downstairs, and there is another young woman who you might find of interest meeting you. I'll explain when you come down.'_

' _Give us ten minutes,'_ Kal told the White Queen.

Emma smiled in response and decided to cut him some slack over the bond link. _'I'll give you fifteen, but hurry because…..well all I'm going to say is that you might be running into an interesting situation and let's just leave it at that.'_

' _Already I'm loving this,'_ Kal commented.

Kara and Jean were dressed in their very best. The three of them made their way to the nearest set of steps.

"Yeah, the elevators in this place never work," Kara said, shaking her head.

She didn't know how anyone can deal with such obsolete technology. It was about ready to drive her up a wall completely. The trio walked their way down the steps.

The dining hall Emma gave them direction to was on there. Kal really wondered what she had in store for him. There were two women who waited for him.

' _You can feel the tension there, can't you?'_ Jean asked her.

' _It's some kind of sexual tension, isn't it?'_ Kara asked them and the two of them gave her one of those looks. _'Oh come on. You know that both of you were thinking about it, and you're trying to hang me for having a dirty mind. I mean seriously.'_

Kal shook his head in amusement and one of them had her dark hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a completely pressed business suit. He noticed that the woman had the air of someone who wore a mask in public. The wine that Emma insisted that she had slightly wore her down but it didn't completely do so. Her bright blue eyes stared down at him.

"This is Helena Wayne," Emma informed her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Helena commented in a charming voice, and she looked at Kara, with a smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

She kissed Kara and then Jean on the hand.

' _Having bisexual leanings, mostly towards females, only when the right male comes along,'_ Emma told them mentally. _'Then again, you could say that for most of the women that hang around in our lives.'_

They weren't arguing that. Kal sensed something familiar about the other one, almost as if she was trying to figure it out. She wore a pair of tight leather pants and an elegant black shirt that was made of silk.

"And my name is Talia, and you are an extremely difficult man to get ahold of," she told him, and her eyes drifted to the redhead next to Kal.

She was the object of interest today. The more she thought about it, the more that she wondered if this plan was going to work.

"You're the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul," Kal whispered to her.

"So you've heard of my father," Talia said, remaining cool and collected. She could see the eyes of the young Wayne Heiress burning into her, almost waiting for her to make a wrong move.

There had always been tension between the two of them for a long time. The misunderstanding that caused this tension was a long time ago and Talia couldn't recall with one hundred percent picture perfect clarity.

"I've heard of your father, and I've heard about many of his plans," Kal said to her.

"Yes, you may have," Talia said and there was a sense of annoyance in her voice.

"Ra's Al Ghul has many qualities, but sometimes his plans seem a bit extreme even if his heart is in the right place," Emma answered, in the most diplomatic way possible.

Kal and Jean blinked and looked at each other. Emma must be dealing with someone that she respected to an extent. If she didn't, Emma and diplomacy didn't go well together. She sometimes disguised her words with statements that were encouraging. But there was some thinly veiled sarcasm.

' _I think that she's getting soft,'_ Jean thought.

' _I assure that I'm not,'_ Emma commented, a smile on her face.

"Time has not been kind of my father," Talia said and she looked to Helena. "I'm sure you can agree about having the sins of the father come back and haunt the daughter after a due amount of time."

Helena's blue eyed glare remained icy.

"I can see where you're coming from, yes," Helena said.

"Do the two of you need to hash out your differences?" Emma asked. You'd have to be pretty dense not to understand the implication that was in her voice. "Because I can assure you that we're not going to have to deal with this for too much longer. So either the two of you can be adults and co-exist, we can move on."

"I can," Talia said.

"We can," Helena chimed in to agree with her.

"Excellent," Emma told her and smiled.

"Now that's over with, kiss and make up," Kara said, winking at Kal when she said that.

He grabbed her thigh roughly from underneath the table and caused her to sit up. Talia and Helena locked eyes with each other, and declined to do what Kara suggested. That made her pout.

"I would like to meet your father," Kal told Talia.

Talia wondered what kind of game was going on. She suspected that there was something going on but she couldn't put her finger on precisely what it was. These were types of people who played some high stake games of chess where through the victor when the spoils. And the spoils could be extremely high.

"And I take it that your father wishes to meet me some time, otherwise he wouldn't have gone out of his way to try and get my attention," Kal continued and Talia's mouth widened.

She couldn't very well deny it, because that would be an insult to this man's intelligence. And you just didn't insult the intelligence of a man like Kal Shaw.

"Yes, I support many of my father's goals," Talia said and she let out her breath in a long sigh. That was only part one of what she wanted to say to him. "But the means that he wishes to obtain them grow even more horrifying with each passing year. I don't want to be a part of that, not if I can help it."

Kal smiled and he looked at her. "Then don't."

Talia agreed, it was time for her to cement her plans. Her father wanted an heir and the more that she thought of it, the more it was fine for her. She had her own legacy to cement.

* * *

 

The sands of time grinded for Ra's Al Ghul and he awaited from upon the throne. He would perish at this time. The second attempt to obtain the artifact, which would be his last life had completely failed.

"So it ends like this, and with a whimper, I can't say that it wasn't what I expected," he whispered, his voice growing even more harsh by each and every individual second. His vocal cords barely were able to sustain human speech.

"Father, I have returned."

The doors of the palace opened and Talia walked inside. She was not alone. Even with his failing eyesight, Ra's Al Ghul noticed him arriving before him.

"Yes, I wondered when we would meet," Ra's whispered in a low voice. "Gaze upon me, and while I do wish that you could have seen the man that I was, you need to take a look at the man that I have become."

"Yes, you've seen better years," Kal said. The young man respected this man, even though he knew that his time in this world was past.

"And those years have sustained a reputation that will continue to live on long after most have been forgotten," Ra's Al Ghul whispered. He looked completely remorseful about something and he took a trip down memory lane. "Maybe I should have attempted to accomplish more. Maybe I would have sustained a greater world."

Ra's got to his feet, and he picked up a gnarled walking stick.

"My time grows horrifically short," Ra's whispered. "The Pits are doing more damage than good."

"You should have understood that the Pits were only a short term venture at best, but I guess that you couldn't have followed any sort of directive."

Kal and Talia were surprised as anyone to see the one and only Selene, better known as the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, who made her quick strides over. She locked her gaze towards Ra's Al Ghul. The Demon Head's expression appeared to be unreadable. One could sense that there was some kind of agitation flowing through his form the longer that he looked at the person who stared up at him.

"So, you're here," Ra's whispered in a withered whisper, but he cleared his throat. "Regardless of everything that we've been through, we have a common goal. The Earth should be changed. I'm offering your Black King a chance to be my heir. That's all I wish to ask of him, a chance to extend my legacy to the point where it needed to be."

Selene thought about answering but as it turned out, there was need for her to answer.

"Let me make thing perfectly clear, I'm not into extending the legacy of another man," Kal said staring down at him. "My legacy is my own and I'm not all about extending yours. You're time is long since done. You've had your chance to change the world and fail."

"You dare disrespect the master like this," Ubu whispered in his harshest tone and Kal raised his hand, and then he slammed it into Ubu's jaw.

The man servant dropped down to the ground, the full force of the attack causing him to crumple. Kal stood over him.

"If that didn't answer your question, I'm afraid that absolutely nothing will at this point," Kal told Ra's. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand and am disappointed, but so be it," Ra's said and he clapped his hands.

Various members of the League of Shadows surrounded him. Or at least would have, if half of them had not tipped over like nine pins.

* * *

 

Kara, Emma, and Jean figured that this was setting up for something, some kind of ambush. And the moment that Kal pretty much spit in Ra's eye, he was going to signal an attack.

"You know, this is going on as predicted," Emma commented.

There was another arrival and the group smiled when she arrived here. "So did I miss any of the party?"

"Nearly, Diana," Kara agreed to her. "You should be thankful that it's just beginning. But we better hurry, because I don't think Kal and the god damn Batwoman is going to leave us with any thugs to bash around."

Diana corked an eyebrow and could see the figure in the shadows swoop in. A loud crack resounded and one of the assassins fell over.

"I see," she said, and she unsheathed her lasso and she swung it, latching onto one of the assassins.

She dragged one of them off, her lasso wrapped around the waist of her enemy. She whipped her enemy back onto the ground. One solid stomp to the back of his head put her enemy down and hard to the ground.

There was a moment where Ra's eyes followed Kal-El. His large servant Ubu rushed towards Kal and attempted to cave his head in. Kal blocked his hands and wrenched him back. One huge punch buried deep into Ubu's gut. Another large fist smacked down on the back of Ubu's head, and caused him to land down onto the ground with a huge impact.

Kal slammed him with a huge kick and Ra's gave ragged breathing, when he slipped off to a set of doors behind him.

He knew that he must not but at the same time that he must. His legs felt about the same quality of cement. He kept stumbling and then his knee buckled underneath him.

Ra's collapsed on the other side of the pit and his heavy breathing escalated. His pupils dilated and he dragged himself towards the edge of the Pits. His ragged breathing continued in an intense manner.

With his last bit of strength, Ra's rolled himself over and dunked his unprotected body into the pit.

Kal rushed over and saw the old man throw himself into the pit. Talia and Batwoman stood on either side of him.

"He went into the pit," Batwoman whispered underneath her breath.

"Yes, he shouldn't…..especially with his current state," Talia commented and there was a loud roar when Ra's Al Ghul rose out of the pit.

Batwoman launched a rope around Ra's. Ra's arms snapped the rope and he was bulked up and in his prime. He reached his hand back and nailed Batwoman with a huge back hand.

"Father, you shouldn't have done that!" Talia yelled, trying to make her father see sense.

His pupils dilated and his eyes looked extremely bloodshot. One could see that the lights were on but no one was home at all. Ra's rushed her and tried to nail her with what might have been a death blow.

Kal blocked his wrist and applied an intense amount of pressure on his wrist. The young man tried to bring Ra's Al Ghul to his knees. A series of jabs over to the shoulder caused him to double over in agony.

"You should have accepted my offer!" Ra's growled to him and he tried to fight him.

"I don't bow to any man, especially a man who should have cheated death a long time ago," Kal said and he slammed Ra's hard into a wall. He rammed him with a series of rapid fire punches to the chest.

Ra's fired back but the effects of the pits were wearing off. His madness wore off slightly. Not even enough and Ra's picked up a dagger. He tried to stab Kal with it.

The dagger bent on Kal's chest, and he used one finger to knock Ra's back.

Ra's struggled to go for the Pits again. Kal used heat vision cause flames to shoot up in the air and block him.

"No, no, I must, you don't know what you're doing!" Ra's breathed at the top of his lungs.

Kal slammed his elbow down across the back of Ra's neck and hurled him.

"I know what I'm doing," Kal said and he slammed his fist into his chest. He pulled himself back. "You aren't even worth it. Soon the effects of the Pits are wearing off but I can tell you that your injuries won't."

Ra's gave a grimace and a groan when he tried to get himself to a standing position. He tried to stand but he couldn't.

"You're right, I'm done…"

"You are done Father," Talia said and she held a sword in her hand. For a brief wild second Ra's thought that his own daughter was going to do the unthinkable. "But don't worry, I'll choose to remember you how you were, rather how you ended up."

"Yes, that's for the best, you will be around long after me," Ra's whispered, and he held a dagger from behind his back. "You lead him in here, you knew what would happen. It's a scheme worthy of my name, I have taught you well."

"Yet, I was never worthy of being your heir," Talia said to her father.

Ra's closed his eyes and gave a coughing grimace.

"It was not a matter of being worthy…you never had the ambition to finish what was started," Ra's said and a bit of madness flared in him.

He tried to stab Talia with the dagger one more time. Kal blocked his hand and crushed the dagger before Talia could even realize what happened.

"A nice try," Kal said and he whipped Ra's into the wall again.

Every single bone cracked and he would not be getting up for that.

"I don't have the guts to finish?" Talia asked him. "Your empire will be Kal's and mine now, and your followers will be following their new lord. And as for me…well, I'm sure that I'll do something worthy of your acclaim and your praise."

Ra's stared up at Talia and a weak and weary expression flashed through his eyes. The woman held the handle of the sword in her hand and slowly stabbed it down at him.

"Good bye Father, hope you can find piece in the next world," Talia said and she turned around.

Batwoman watched, her mouth opened.

"You didn't have the ability to put him down either," Talia said.

* * *

 

"I think that we can both agree that this was a most eventful evening," Emma concluded with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it's rare that I get such action, but it is a satisfying," Selene agreed, and she had been after that organization for years.

Now that her Kal had the former Demon Head's daughter in the palm of his hand and likely underneath him soon enough, that boded well for the future of the Hellfire Club. The more influence that they got the better. The powerful and the stronger that they get. The entire world rested in the palm of their hands.

"Overall it's been an extremely fruitful day," Emma commented with a smile on her face.

"Wouldn't you agree it has been?" Selene asked to Jean who had just joined them.

"Yes, and I can't believe that she stabbed her father like that," Jean said.

"To be fair, I would have done the same thing had I been in her position," Emma commented in a light and sweet tone of voice.

"We know that you would have Emma, your heart remains as cool as always," Selene said to her.

"Just saying that it was a practical thing to do," Emma offered, and the smile grew wider upon her face. "So is Kal-El working her over?"

"Yes, one could say that," Selene commented with an amused grin flittering over her face. "Actually, I have no idea, but it's only a matter of time."

"Well it was obvious that she had some interest in him, and now with her father out of the picture," Emma said. "We had to send a team in there to clean up all of the genetic material and destroy it. And I'm sure that someone like that has failsafe plans."

"You don't live for that long without having a few," Selene agreed and she wrapped her arm around Jean with a smile on her face. "And I'm sure that her plan to tap into the Phoenix Force might have not worked well."

"He would have been burned to a crisp," Jean said and she tried not to look too excited about that point.

"You're learning, that's a good thing," Emma said with a smile when she looked at Jean.

"Yes, I would say that you're corrupting me, but….I think that if the potential wasn't already there, I would have fought it more," Jean said and she could feel Emma's fingers rest on the edge of her stomach. The blonde gave a smile in response. "So, I guess that I've just been a bad girl deep down. But you're the ultimate bad girl."

Emma Frost couldn't deny this fact. She was amused by the fact that Jean was so blunt and so brazen.

"Well, I'm very bad," Emma whispered and she leaned in towards her and whispered into her ear.

"I can attest to that, she can be very bad, baddest of the bad," Selene said and she ran her fingers up Jean's thigh, and leaned into her.

She gave Jean a light kiss on the side of the neck and nibbled on the side of it.

"And we can show each other how bad all of us can be," Emma whispered underneath her breath, a sultry smile on her face.

"You better be careful with that, Miss Frost," Jean said and she pinned her back with her telekinesis. "You play with fire, you're going to get burned."

"Yes, I'd love to get burned with your fire, Jean," Emma said, and she bit down on her lip with a sultry smile on her face.

"I know that you'd love to get burned with my fire," Jean said and she ran her hands over Emma.

It was rare that anyone other than Kal got to dominate the White Queen. Jean was feeling extremely daring today, and she wanted to see how much she really could push this matter. The redhead's tongue shifted through her lips and she licked the side of it.

"Well, this should be an interesting show," Selene said and she kicked back her feet and prepared to enjoy the show.

* * *

 

Helena Wayne thought that this was an extremely eventful day to be honest. The dark haired girl paced back and forth and waited for her guest to show up at Wayne Manor.

"Miss, your young suitor is here to see you," a computerized voice said from the mansion.

"Thank you ALFRED," Helena said with a smile on her face. "And he's not my suitor."

"If you insist," ALFRED said.

Helena tried not to look too eager when she made her quick strides over to the Mansion. This was a meeting that was a long time coming. It was a meeting that she had kept putting off thanks to multiple circumstances.

She reached over and opened the door and saw him.

"Mr. Shaw," Helena said in a calm voice.

"No need to be so formal, Miss Wayne," Kal said and Diana stepped out from behind him. She was there in the capacity of being Kal's bodyguard. Not that he needed a bodyguard with everything. It was just the principle of the manner more so than anything. "You can call me Kal."

"Fine, then it's Helena," Helena said to him and she could not get him out of her head.

She had never been so distracted with a guy. Mostly because so many of them had not been worth her time but things changed with him.

"You know, I've never really met anyone like you," Helena said and she looked him over. Her eyes met his.

"There are very few people like me," Kal said. "I'm pretty sure that we know who we are, so there's no need to hash that out, is there?"

Helena's voice was calm and stoic. "No, there's really no need."

"Excellent, I'm here to invite you on behalf of the Hellfire Club to recruit you for membership," Kal said to her.

"Isn't the Hellfire Club your own personal harem now?" Helena said, cutting straight to the chase.

"We prefer the term Collective," Kal told her.

"I see," Helena offered him and she ran over the thoughts of what she could do and where she could go from there.

The Hellfire Club had a lot of resources and it had changed underneath the management of Kal-El over the years.

"So what do you think?" Kal asked to her.

Helena paused and she thought that it was a good question. She didn't know exactly what to think.

"Know that by joining the Hellfire Club, there will be numerous perks and benefits," Kal told her with a smile etched on his face.

There was a moment where Helena got what he was coming from. The offer that he gave her was extremely enticing, almost to the point where she felt that she was being sucked into the world of the Hellfire Club.

She honestly didn't know, she fought with herself mentally with what she wanted to do.

"I need some time to think about it," Helena told him and Kal gave her a wide smile.

"Take all the time that you need, and the offer is infinite, whenever you want to take it," Kal said.

The two of them stood facing each other. It was two imposing forces staring each other down. Something had to give eventually but the real question was what had to give. They would know in a matter of moments.

"What became of Talia?" Helena asked.

"The two of you have some problems you need to work out, but it will happen in due time," Kal said to her. "And we've made arrangements regarding the future of the League of Shadows. Your nights will be a lot less quieter now and some of those members might be fighting on your side."

Helena didn't know whether or not she wanted to trust that fact or not. She calmly nodded her head.

"Until we meet again, and we will meet again," Kal whispered in her ear and Helena blinked and nodded.

She could feel herself blown away by his cult of personality.

"We will," Helena agreed with a smile on her face.

He swooped in towards her and planted one kiss onto her lips. The dark haired woman felt herself enamored and drawn into his world.

He pulled away just like that and left her hanging and wanting even more.

Diana and Kal left and the Amazon Princess turned to him. "She's hooked, isn't she?"

"She has been for a long time, it was just a matter of the right nudge," Kal informed Diana and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

**To Be Continued On November 16** **th** **, 2014.**


	26. Aftermath of the Struggle

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Aftermath of the Struggle.**

* * *

 

Barbara Gordon sat behind a computer screen and was consulting many of her contacts. This had been something that she had been doing since she was in high school. And given that she was in high school at a very early age, she had been doing this for a very long time. The young looking female took a cup of coffee and sipped it.

"You know all of this time that I had been talking to you, I had no idea that you were working for one of the greatest urban legends in the world."

Barbara had a sixth sense that something was coming behind her. You didn't live in Gotham City without one or to be more accurate, you really didn't survive in Gotham City for too long without one. Her neck craned back and she saw the young man who was standing in the shadows.

"So, I figured that you would show up," Barbara said and the man in the shadows smiled at her.

"Information is your game, isn't it?" Kal asked her and he stepped towards her. "How long did it take you to put two and two together?"

"Actually it was a very long time before I put it together," Barbara said and she placed her hand down on her hip, peering at Kal with a smirk on her face. "You're a very devious person and…..do you realize what my father's reaction would be when he realizes that I was helping the Hellfire Club?"

"I only used you to smack down people far worse than anyone who had been in the club," Kal told her.

Barbara frowned, she supposed that she could agree with that, at least on the sheer principle of the matter.

"So, what are you planning to do, exactly?" Barbara asked. "Because if you're going to attempt to clean up Gotham City, I wouldn't recommend it. No offense meant, but people have tried and….."

"A lot of people have gone insane," Kal told her, and he heard the story about a well meaning district attorney who tried to do his best to make Gotham City a better place for the entire world.

He ended up after that battle to be much like many of his fellow politicians. He was a bit two faced.

"I'm going to give you the same offer that I gave your mentor," Kal told Helena and she raised her eyebrow.

"You know, I'm surprised that you would even consider me, I'm not Hellfire Club material," Barbara said, frowning.

"Information is worth a lot, and it leads to further wealth so you're on the right track," Kal responded to her and he eyed the redhead. "And you have the right attitude, and you can't deny that you want something more out of your life."

Barbara, Oracle, got up to her feet and looked him in the eye.

"You know, I was intrigued when you first came to me, given how hard I made myself to find," Barbara said. "No offense, but there are a lot of people who would be after my skills for all of the wrong reasons."

"Then we have to use your skills for all of the right reasons," Kal told her and he brushed her hair back. "So, how about it, Barbara?"

"Well, that's an intriguing proposition," she told him and there was a smile across her face. "And…I'm not sure….you're not going to have me disappear and wind up in some ditch in Bludhaven six months later?"

Kal frowned at her and Barbara blanched when she looked at him. "That's not how we do things. That's not a very cerebral way of doing business. That's the old Hellfire Club. That's the Sebastian Shaw way of doing things."

"You took his name, though?" Barbara asked and she wondered if she had made this too personal. Her mouth widened open and Kal's gaze locked onto her eyes. "Um, yeah, I'm kind of sorry about that."

"Don't be, a legacy can open certain doors, regardless of how tainted it was," Kal said.

"Okay, that's fine, but could you answer a question?" Barbara asked. She took a deep breath and summoned up enough courage to ask her question. "Why do you do what you do?"

Barbara decided that she best clarify and she could see Kal's burning gaze locked onto her eyes. She was sure that if he was inclined to do so, he would have sliced her in half.

"I mean you could have stayed in the darkness, and not in the light," Barbara said and Kal reached towards her.

He grabbed her hand gently. Despite he could crush her, his grip was gentle and very warm.

"Sometimes you have to stand in darkness to truly understand the light," Kal said and he looked at her. "You know how to contact me if you come to your decision, don't you?"

"Yeah….yeah I do," Barbara agreed and the lump swallowed in her throat. She could see Kal's gaze locked onto her eyes.

The two of them shared a brief kiss with each other. It was brief and also extremely intense.

The moment Barbara registered how intense it was, he was gone.

* * *

 

Why did Helena Wayne do what she did? It seemed to be a never ending cycle regarding her family. One that she hoped to break by ending the mission.

There was just one problem, the mission was never ending. People had been fighting for the soul of Gotham City and the rest of the world for as long as she could remember. Those horrors flashed through her mind. The dark haired woman bit down on her lip, chewing on the side of her mouth.

' _Bad habit,'_ Helena thought.

She got a message that brought her out of her musings. She reached forward and took the phonecall.

"Yes, Oracle, he's been to see you as well, hasn't he?" Helena asked.

"You know, he makes it very hard to say no too," Barbara said. "I mean, we could use their resources to help us with Gotham City."

"That's the reason why I'm considering not taking him up on his offer," Helena said briskly.

To say that Barbara was completely blown off guard by this statement, it would be saying something completely.

"But…"

"Considering, but I haven't made up my mind completely yet," Helena concluded to her and the woman cupped to the underside of her chin.

"Oh, why wouldn't you want to?" Barbara asked, there were a few ideas going through her mind as to why Helena wouldn't want to. "You know, you're going to end up just like your father was and we both know that you don't want to go down this road."

"I can't be defined by what he did in the past," Helena told Barbara in an extremely firm voice. "But at the same time, I can't be defined by the legacy of another person."

Helena paced around in the cave. She resembled a caged animal and a crazed one at that. Her eyes blinked and her breathing grew heavier and more ragged.

"No, you can't, but you're going down that road," Barbara said. "I shouldn't be like my father either…."

"Do you think that he'll ever retire?" Helena asked. "He was around when my father was active."

"When he's put in the cold hard ground likely," Barbara said and she placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, at least I'm no longer defined by that other thing that I was defined by. I think that we can both agree that we hate clowns."

"Yes," Helena said, and Barbara should feel glad that she managed to overcome what she did.

"But I got over that well, and to think all I had to do was place my mind inside that of a clone created from DNA that I had from before it happened," Barbara said.

"It was a risky procedure, I don't think that anyone should try it," Helena told her. "And I don't think that anyone should do half of the things that we do."

Barbara snickered, if that wasn't the truth, she didn't know what was. The redhead reclined back.

"I'll be honest, I'm really thinking about being all in," Barbara told her. "I mean, I've been helping him for years, and…he hasn't asked me to do anything illegal…..at least more illegal than what you and your father asked me to do."

"I'll concede that point," Helena responded, frowning deeply. "But, I don't want to grow dependent on someone else."

"It isn't growing dependent, Helena, it's getting help when you need it," Barbara replied swiftly, folding her arms. "Just stop and think about it for a second."

"I have stopped and I have thought about it," Helena said with a frown on her face. "And I really don't know."

There had to be a few other options for her to exercise. The problem was that she leaned towards it and she wanted to make sure that she did it for all of the right reasons.

As opposed to some more unsavory reasons that she may be thinking up in the outer reaches of her mind.

"First of all, can I say that I really don't want to tell you what to do?" Barbara asked Helena.

"You want to say it, but you're doing it anyway," Helena commented and there was a moment where the two of them seemed to be locked in a stubborn battle of wills. "I haven't made my final decision one way or another, you know."

"And when will you?" Barbara asked and she paused, before saying the answer she had been waiting for. "Actually I know the answer that question, when you're good and ready."

"Excellent, you're learning," Helena said and she looked up to the museum of artifacts in the caves.

Many of them weren't the original artifacts. Merely replications after the cave had been invaded and parts of it had been destroyed years ago. A team replicated exactly what they could. A lot of it really was not able to be replicated.

"We'll deal with it," Helena muttered and she let Barbara go. She had a lot of thoughts going through her mind and there was a lot of ideas that she had.

* * *

 

Diana smiled, she loved to say it and it might have sounded like a cliché. It was good to be home again. After the events of recent weeks, it might be good to take a brief sidetrip into paradise and obviously the Amazons would be looking forward to the arrival for obvious reasons. Kal tagged along with her.

Oh and Donna decided to invite herself along to the trip of the island. Why wouldn't she? She was part of this world after all. The young Amazon bounced up and down in excitement.

"Calm down, or we're going to leave you tied up and hanging, and not in the good way," Diana said with a critical eye to her sister. Donna opened her mouth to pout but Diana slapped her firmly on the ass and got her back into line.

"But you wouldn't do that, would you Kal?" Donna asked, biting down on her lip and she fired off a solid pout.

"You know, what do you think?" Kal asked her and there was a moment where he smiled. He left Donna guessing.

The Amazon Princess sweated a little bit. The trio made their way further onto the island and saw rows of Amazons as far as the world could see. The Amazons appraised Kal when he walked up to meet the Queen of the Amazons.

' _Maybe if you play your cards right,'_ Diana thought, wrapping her arm around Kal tightly and squeezing it.

She was nervous, it seemed like about every time that she visited, there was an attack on the island. You could almost set your watch by it.

"It will be alright," Kal whispered, squeezing her hand tightly. "Nothing will happen."

"Jinx," Donna whispered, with a smile on her face and the eyes of the group turned towards her. She wilted underneath their gaze.

"You know, you could be a bit more positive about this," Diana told her sister and Donna folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm trying to be positive," Donna muttered underneath her breath, and her sister steered her forward when they made their way into the Palace.

"Come on in, I've been expecting you."

The voice was coming from the bedroom and Kal smiled, he liked where this one was going. Judging by the looks on both Diana and Donna's faces, they didn't like it either. That being said, the three of them made their way towards Hippolyta's bed chambers.

She didn't waste any time, but then again it had been a long time. Even longer from her point of view as it turned out. Kal knocked on the door and waited to see what Hippolyta would do. He could hear the woman from inside of the room.

"Come in."

Kal entered the room and he was caught with a sight that blown him away. Diana and Donna looked at their mother.

Hippolyta rested on the bed, wearing nothing but a silk sheet wrapped around her. Her dark locks hang about the area of her face. The moment that Kal approached, she looked at him, a smile on her face, like he was a side of beef. Her tongue trailed over the inside of her lips and she looked rather hot and bothered.

"Come on, Kal-El," she whispered to him and the wicked grin that crossed her face when she eyed him. "It's been too long since I've seen you."

Hippolyta's burning gaze focused on the young man and he approached her. She got to her feet, allowing the sheets to drop down to the ground.

"I've missed your company," Hippolyta said and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Likewise, my love," Kal whispered and he pressed his lips onto those of the Queen of the Amazons.

Diana watched this scene, it was so hot. She could see Donna fiddling with the clasp of her pants behind her back. Turning around, Diana could see her sister there.

Donna jerked herself up and Diana caught her hand practically in the cookie jar. The woman's hand was about ready to diddle herself into a new level of pleasure. The young woman approached Donna and pulled her sister into her.

"I think that you want something, bad?" Diana whispered, and she tilted Donna's head back.

Donna felt pleasure as her older sister dominated her. Diana's hands trailed down her body and cupped her rear end. She slowly stripped off Donna's clothes, working her clothing off of her.

Donna panted with greater pleasure and Diana continued to fire some kisses to her. She motioned for Donna to undress her. The younger Amazon Princess did as she was told regarding her sister.

Hippolya was pinned down onto the bed and Kal's clothes were off his body. He was naked and hovered over her.

"Take me," Hippolyta whispered, spreading her legs and preparing for him to enter her and hard.

Kal drank in her beautiful body, her soaking pussy called for him and when something like that called for him, you just had to accept it when it happened. His hands roamed over her dripping hips and he ran over her body.

"Please, Kal, take me," Hippolya begged him and his manhood hovered over her tight pussy.

His tip teased the edge of her walls and he kissed her MILF body. After he traveled all around her and he slammed into her body. Hippolyta arched her hips up and it clamped around him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him.

Donna closed her eyes and got down to her knees. She serviced her sister when she was down on her knees. Her tongue tasted the sweet juices that trickled down from her.

Diana wrapped her legs around Donna's head and the younger Amazon paid tribute to her sister. The younger princess pleasured the older one and she was breathing really heavily.

"Oh Hera, oh Hera, that feels so good," Diana whispered when Donna's tongue worked deep into her.

Kal slammed into Hippolyta, each thrust of her rocking her into the bed. The Amazon Queen arched her back and accepted the gift of her lord. Her god hammered into her sopping wet pussy, drilling her over and over again.

The young man felt her tight grip around him and her walls rubbed him. He felt that pussy work him and Hippolyta pumped up towards him, her tights closed around him.

His mouth worked her breasts over, paying tribute to her. Hippolyta had a series of miniature orgasms, and she was rocked on the bed.

"Oh, you have her ready for me, Donna, excellent," Kal whispered and Donna took Kal's place with her tongue.

Hippolyta felt Kal's cock replaced by her youngest daughter. Her daughter had such a good tongue when she licked her sweet pussy. The young Amazon kept licking her, drinking the sopping juices from her.

Kal was next to Diana and she leaned against the wall, showing the greatest amount of flexibility possible. His hands cupped her breasts.

"I'm wet, Kal," Diana said, biting down on her lips hungrily. "Take me, please, take me."

Kal slid his manhood against her dripping hot lips, and was almost into her. Her hot lips pushed up and Kal held her hips.

He worked himself into her body, and Diana closed her eyes, when her thighs clamped down around his throbbing manhood.

"Oooh, take me, take me, take me, take me!" Diana begged him and he pistoned into her body, spearing into her tight body.

"Consider yourself taken, honey," Kal whispered to her and he cupped her ass in his hands. He squeezed it and her sopping hot center squeezed him harder.

Diana's walls tightened around him, and his manhood met her center. He struck her pleasure spots the more that he battered into her.

"God, oh god, god," Diana whispered when his manhood continued its journey into her center.

Donna ate her mother's pussy, pleased that she brought the woman that gave her life to several thrashing orgasms. The woman's hips rose and met her mouth.

"Honey, that feels good, oh that feels good," Hippolyta whispered, coating her daughter's face in her honey.

Diana wrapped her legs around Kal and he continued to fuck her hard into the wall. Her strong legs enveloped around him like a vice. Kal's hands combed every inch of her body and pounded her harder.

"Fuck, that's really good!" Diana moaned and she felt herself brought to the edge.

Kal slowed down and left her hanging. Then he sped up, ramming her into the wall. Diana's mind took a few seconds to reboot.

Her pussy muscles manipulated his throbbing cock and she wanted to make him cum. Her hips worked him back and forth. She tugged on his tool and caused the pleasure to increase through him.

"Oh I'm getting close," Kal groaned.

Diana smiled, that caused her to step up her game. She was driven completely mad by the hot sight on the bed.

His manhood closed into her dripping pussy and he held his hands down onto the back of her ass. He kept his sweeping motions and took her hard in the pussy. Her lips closed hard around him and massaged his manhood. The god above her kept pounding her like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck, oh fuck me!" Diana begged him, and she squeezed him. "Fill my pussy with your cum like I'm your whore!"

Diana shrieked at the top of her lungs and his manhood was squeezed like a vice. His cock squeezed her.

Kal grunted and he couldn't hold back his explosion any longer. His balls tightened and launched a sticky load of cum into her body.

He fired spurt after spurt into her body. Diana milked him hard, and made sure that she got her fair share of cum.

Kal pulled out of her and she gripped his cock, sliding her hand up and down him. She pumped it until it was hard.

"Take her!" Diana suggested, looking at Donna, who had her legs spread.

Donna had barely any time to immense herself in this conversation. Kal's throbbing manhood was into her after a moment.

"I love this sweet, young pussy," Kal whispered and he ran his hands down Donna's body.

The young Amazon princess continued to eat her mother's pussy and the young man's cock slammed into her hard from behind.

Donna was driven completely and utterly mad by what Kal-El did to her. She squeezed him hard.

She was so tight, amazingly so. Her silken walls rubbed him and Kal continued his work into her.

Diana spread her legs and fingered herself. "Harder, fuck that brat harder. Make her pussy really raw."

She fingered herself into a stupor at the thought of Kal-El doing just that. Her finger ran into her pussy and it coated with her juices. She kept working her hips apart and breathed heavily at the top of her lungs.

Slowly, Diana raised her finger to her mouth and stuck it into her mouth, sucking on it. The juices came off of her finger and she smiled, licking it clean.

Donna felt Kal's loaded balls slam into her. Her mother was eaten by an orgasm. Her lover firmly pushed her face down into Hippolyta's pussy and made her eat it.

"You've been such a good girl, with such a nice pussy," Kal groaned.

"No she isn't, she's been a fucking brat," Diana whispered, and she pulled an unsuspecting Amazon Guard in the room and took her hard.

Donna closed her eyes, and her pussy clamped around his tool, milking it. She felt his orgasm coming and she couldn't wait for him to plant that seed into her.

His manhood squeezed within her tight pussy and she milked him for all he was worth. He grunted and he launched his latest load into her pussy.

Donna gave a scream when the orgasm racked her body. She collapsed down onto her mother's pussy, with Hippolyta cradling her head in close.

Kal looked over his shoulder and saw that Diana had captured numerous new guests.

* * *

 

Kal relaxed in the sunlight of the island, crossing his legs and just thinking about the hectic nature of the past couple of days. There was one thing that was for certain, things were going to get interesting really quickly.

"Hello, Kal," Diana whispered in his ear and it was obvious that she didn't get enough from earlier.

Kal felt the Amazon Princess take her spot in his lap. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight into him. Her sweet ass brushed against his crotch when she got comfortable. Her head draped onto his shoulder. Kal's fingers stroked her hair and there was a smile that crossed his face when he continued to play with her hair.

"I must be losing my touch," Kal commented and Diana raised her eyebrow at this frank admission. "Given the fact that you're still walking around after what happened."

"Well, I could be getting better," Diana said and she placed his fingers into her mouth and slowly tilted her head back, suckling on his fingers.

Kal groaned when her hot mouth worked over his fingers and she licked them. She stopped with a wide grin over her face.

"You have one of the greatest terrorist organizations under your thumb," Diana said and she shifted against him. His arm rested underneath her breasts, which was a good place to be. She wondered how far that she could take this. "And the woman who is the heir apparent for them and there are a few other promising recruits without the League."

"Yes, very promising," Kal said and he licked the side of her ear lobe which prompted a shudder from Diana. "But I take many of the best and the brightest. Some of them are more of a challenge than others you know."

"I know," Diana agreed. It hit her suddenly. "Miss Wayne."

"Well that's a curious one," Kal agreed with her and he continued to stroke her dark locks. His hand roamed through her hair and that caused a shudder to go through her body. He could feel her heat up. "You know, I'm pretty sure that she's going to end up joining."

Diana thought about this and she would have to agree with that one.

"She's just playing hard to get, isn't she?" Diana asked her.

"Yes," Kal commented and he grinned at her. "But that will make the chase even more worthwhile when I get around to doing it."

The chase was the best thing as far as he was concerned. His fingers kept brushing over the top of Diana's hair and she closed her eyes, leaning into his chest.

"She'll be underneath you soon, my lord," Diana whispered and she turned around, shifting towards him. Her breasts pressed against his muscular chest. "In every sense of the world."

"Oh believe me," Kal whispered as he grabbed his lover's ass and pulled her into him. "I know, much like every woman has."

"And the Amazons have found that out the hard way," Diana whispered and she looked down at her fallen sisters. There was a smile that crossed her face. "The fun hard way, you know."

"Oh believe me, I know," Kal commented when he tilted her back.

Diana closed her eyes and he pinned her down on the ground. He had her down on her back with her legs spread and waiting for him. Kal could take her at any time.

"But we're enjoying downtime, and we shouldn't be talking about business, you know," Kal whispered to her.

Diana nodded, she knew and she felt disappointed that she brought it up. He rose to his feet and helped her up.

"I think that I'm in for a nice swim," Kal told her and Diana crossed her arms. "Because I know that you're already all wet."

Diana laughed. That was the truth. She allowed Kal to lead the way and watched is ass.

The Amazon Princess stalked him like a predator. The two of them would have some nice wet fun in more ways than one.

* * *

 

Helena Wayne stumbled back into the Manor after a night of fighting crime. The damage done to her suit was immense. Why do petty thugs get their hands on these kind of weapons? She really wondered that. She staggered and shook her head. Her shoulder cradled loosely by her side and she coughed.

' _Oh god, this sucks,'_ Helena thought when she staggered on in. She shifted down and collapsed to one knee.

Helena shook her head and peeled off the top of the costume. There were a few bruises on her back from getting rammed through the wall. Her armor blocked most of the rocket launch blast.

"Miss, are you hurt?" ALFRED asked.

"Yes, ALFRED, I'm hurt," Helena said and she took a pained step forward. Her arm hung off to her side like a limp noodle. She ran her hand over her shoulder and massaged it. She slammed it into her shoulder.

She groaned, that wasn't a good way to reset her arm.

"At least that scum is where they belong," Helena said, through gritted teeth. The fact that they put children in danger pissed her off.

It made her think that they should be burning in a special place that was preserved for bastards like that. She shook her head and her shoulder pushed right back into her socket.

"Fuck this," Helena said, that wasn't the first time that she thought that the mission was futile.

Helena looked up and saw the portrait of her father above her head. Her mother was there as well, but it was her father that she focused on. The woman's arm hung limply by her again.

"How did you do it?" Helena asked the portrait of her father. "Or is that what killed you?"

Helena slumped down on the arm chair and there weren't that many wounds. The wounds to her pride didn't count.

She reached her way into the wine cabinet and pulled out a bottle. After the night she had, she knew that taking a drink was the last thing that she needed. She just couldn't stop herself from doing this. She downed the drink down in one gulp.

Helena returned to the offer that was given to her about a week ago. The offer that she didn't follow up on, and she shook her head.

To join the Hellfire Club or not join the Hellfire Club, that was the question. Helena wondered if tonight would have happened if she had backup. She decided to go out there and stand alone.

The doors opened and she could see Barbara rushing to her.

"Are you okay?" Barbara asked her.

"Yeah, my armor took most of it, and I only dislocated my shoulder," Helena said with a groan.

Barbara raised her eyebrow when she looked at Helena. "Only?"

"Yes, only," Helena said and she got to her feet. "I've got to wash up, get my spare costume, and go back out there."

"I'm pretty sure that there's nothing out there tonight," Barbara said, biting down on her lip. She was concerned at how Helena was acting. She knew obsession and this was crossing this line deeply into it.

"There's always something out there," Helena said, her fists crushing together.

Helena turned around and walked up the steps. She almost dropped to one knee where she was.

"Maybe you should consider that offer," Barbara said.

"Isolated incident," Helena told her stubbornly.

"Listen to yourself, you sound exactly like your father," Barbara whispered to her and Helena blinked.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Helena fired back, this statement hitting a little too close to home.

Helena shook her head and once again she considered the offer. After tonight, it could have ended in tragedy. She would have been another statistic based on the never ending mission. And the problem is that no one would care when she was gone. There would be tributes and a week from now, it would be business as usual in Gotham City.

She was in the cave and she looked up, seeing the statue of Batman.

"Is this it, is this your legacy?" Helena asked her, and she picked up a baterang and tossed it at the statue.

It dented the statue and landed on the ground. She had more clarity than she did before.

"I know that you wouldn't approve of what I'm about to do," Helena whispered. It was almost like she thought that she was talking to her father behind the grave. "But I'm only doing what I must do. You'll understand."

Barbara stepped in and placed a blanket around Helena. She stroked the girl's shoulders calmly.

"So, have you made your decision?" Barbara asked her.

For better or for worse Helena had. She just hoped that it would be the right one.

* * *

**To Be Continued On 11/19/2014.**


	27. Joining Forces

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Joining Forces.**

* * *

 

Helena Wayne made the decision that she decided on. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret this one. The woman had her share of misgivings, but she also realized that if she carried on like this, it would be the lonely road to being her father. That was a road that absolutely no one wanted to go down.

She was at the meeting place and the fact that she prepared herself for a fight pretty much showcased how far down that rabbit hole that she allowed herself to slip. The dark haired woman took half of a step into the building and gave a long sigh from out of her mouth. Her arms folded over each other.

' _Okay, Helena, easy does it,'_ she thought to herself, frowning deeply. _'What's the worst that could happen…..actually you shouldn't answer that.'_

Helena stepped in and came face to face with the one and only Talia Al Ghul. The two of them still had that tension with each other and their eyes locked onto the other. Neither was willing back down from their stance. Neither was willing to say a word. It was the most intense stare down one could ever manage.

"So, he's meeting you here as well," Talia said, finally deciding to be the one to break the silence. She could see Helena's gaze burn into her face like nothing that she's ever seen in her life.

"Yes," Helena said, her voice clipped and to the point. "So, how are things going with…"

"Well you should know, the World's Greatest Detective, or am I confusing you with someone else?" Talia asked and she closed the gap between the two of you. "Just so you know, I know what it's like to be compared to my father. And I honestly feel your pain."

Helena looked at Talia and a burning gaze appeared through her eyes. Both of the women locked their eyes onto each other. It seemed like neither was willing to back down from the other and it was becoming a battle of wills between both women.

"Ladies, welcome."

They both turned around and saw the one and only Kal Shaw standing there.

"I'm glad to see that you have decided to join the Hellfire Club, Helena," Kal said and she looked at him.

"The battle is out of hand…I don't like to admit that," Helena said.

"The strength of many is more important than the strength of one," Kal told her with a smile across his face and Helena's hands rested on her hips. "Do trust me on that one."

"I trust you," Helena said.

"Barbara has already agreed to join, and I'm glad that I can count on you as on board," Kal said and he reached forward and took her hand. "Are you willing to do anything to make sure Gotham City is a better place?"

"Yes, within reason," Helena said.

Kal smiled. "I consider myself to be an extremely reasonable man, Miss Wayne. I believe that we can work out an agreement of some kind."

That remained to be seen, regardless of that fact, Helena allowed herself to be lead on. She felt herself ensnared even deeper by this young man's web.

"And the League is firmly under my control and soon to be your control, some of the factions weren't willing to concede that my father is deceased," Talia said. "And among some that were, they thought that they demanded power themselves."

"I'm not surprised by their arrogance, even though I'm disappointed by it," Kal said, smiling when he looked over both girls. "Are you ready to do what needs to be done?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Talia said with a smile and she walked over. To ensure her loyalty, her arms wrapped around his waist and she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue pushed deep into his mouth when he worked his hands down her body.

Talia could feel her body heating up with the passion and she backed up.

Helena looked at him, she felt left out, even though she tried not to be that girl who was needy.

His strong arms wrapped around her body and Helena was caught off guard in shock when he pulled her in towards him.

"Don't think that I've forgotten about you," Kal said and he reached his hands over her.

Helena could feel herself melt into his embrace. She was much like many other women who came before her. She really had no hope against him. She tried to think that she had any hope, but she had no hope at all.

"Don't worry, it's going to be good, I'm going to take really good care of you," Kal said with a smile, and he edged her back towards the bed. "You've never been taken by another man, have you?"

"No, I've only been with women," Helena said.

"Now, I feel left out," Talia said, her smile growing wider over her face.

"Don't worry, we'll fix that sooner or later," Kal commented, when he looked at both of them, with a smile on his face.

Kal pulled Talia over and stripped her clothes off her. She wore an extremely elegant set of silk undergarments that covered her hot and tight body. He looked her over, liking what he saw in front of him.

"Amazing," Kal commented and he meant that.

Helena wore a nice set of green lingerie, bra, panties, stockings, and garter belts. She sauntered over and reached over.

"I think there's more than enough of him to go around, "Talia commented and the woman licked her lips.

The two of them pulled down Kal's tight leather pants and then his boxer shorts. His throbbing manhood stuck out, and Talia grasped his manhood. She slowly stroked his manhood, and pumped it up and down.

Helena went down between his knees and her hot tongue licked his balls. Between the two of them, they were giving him a going over.

"So good, oh so good," Kal grunted, and both of their hot little mouths took turns assaulting him on either side.

Talia brought him deep into her throat and Helena got to her feet. She slowly pulled his shirt off.

He reached around and took her bra off. Her firm breasts came out and looked quite tantalizing, with a pair of rosy nipples that were just suckable. Kal smiled when he ran his hand over her breasts and squeezed them.

"I'll take his tongue, you take his cock," Talia suggested, when she smiled. "I left him nice and slick for you."

His finger worked between Helena's legs and shoved his finger into her. He pushed into her body and laid back on the silk sheets.

Talia removed her panties and revealed a nice pussy with a strip of dark hair coming down the front of it. She straddled Kal's mouth, making sure to spread her legs nice and wide for him, and that allowed him to push his tongue deep into her.

"Oh, take me, like this," Talia whispered, when Kal's tongue worked into her.

Helena could see his large cock and she drooled in more than one sense of the world. She pulled herself up onto him. Her flexibility from her training had left her nice and limber and she was going to need to be very limber to take this into her.

The brunette sank herself down onto his throbbing manhood. She felt a rush of pleasure explode through her body when she went down onto his tool as hard as she could go. The brunette's hips writhed around him when she took his hard cock into her body.

Helena gained momentum, and wrapped her hot sheath of flesh onto his tool.

Kal grabbed Helena and rocked her back and down. It always felt good to have his cock encased in a nice slick slit.

Not to be out done, Talia grinded on his face. His tongue buried deep into her pussy and vibrated at super speed.

Talia moaned when his tongue writhed around inside her. She was turned more on by Helena bouncing up and down. Smiling, the daughter of the demon licked her lips and leaned forward, pushing her lips onto Helena's with a searing kiss.

Helena was caught off guard by this action, a welcomed action that surprised her granted, but still…..she couldn't exactly believe this. The tongue pushed deep into her mouth and Helena leaned back, accepting it more when it went deeper into her mouth.

Kal grunted and he slammed into her. He could feel the load building up in his balls the more that she came down onto him.

Helena could feel his cock throb inside of her, and she wanted his seed completely inside of her. Her mouth was too busy entangled with Talia's tongue, her hands brushing against Helena's breasts.

Kal's throbbing manhood almost felt fit to burst and Helena brought her tight hips down onto his raging meat missile.

One more squeeze of her pussy, and Kal let it go. She felt like she had more than she was bargained for, and he pumped himself into her.

His throbbing cock unleashed his sticky juices deep between her legs. The woman writhed around him and she brought his manhood deeper between her thighs. She bounced up and down onto his tool when she worked him deep in between her.

The brunette slid off of him, their combined juices draining from her. Helena felt like she had a workout and that was something given that she considered herself to be in some pretty good shape.

Talia came down from her latest high and she walked over. Her pussy ached and she wanted his cock inside her, but she couldn't really discount the tantalizing view on the bed.

Helena Wayne's legs were spread, dripping with the combined juices. That was the moment where the Daughter of the Demon pounced with increased proficiency.

Kal's cock throbbed.

"Hot," Kal commented, and without any warning, he slid his manhood into Talia's pussy.

She was another fit girl that worked out for the body that she had and Kal indulged himself into her. He pumped himself into her hot body. He reached his hands around and touched her breasts, which caused her pleasure to increase and light up just a little bit more.

"Fuck, oh god," Talia said, and Helena reached up, grabbing her by the hair.

"I believe that you have work to do."

Talia wasn't going to deny that and she got off on being dominated. Mostly because of the fact that there was no man who would dare dominate her because of who she was. This man would dare and she got off on that. His rapid fire thrusts parted her thighs when he went into her from behind.

Kal's hands roamed over her body and the pleasure increased through her body. He grabbed her ample tits and squeezed them. The response was her white hot pussy to tighten around him and give him a firm enough grip.

Kal sank himself into her depths, he almost buried himself balls deep into her willing pussy. Each thrust felt just as great as the one that came before it and Kal felt determined to finish her off.

Helena leaned her hips back and allowed Talia's tongue to roam into her.

"Should have done this a long time ago, really put it…..oh that's it," Helena whispered.

Talia's tongue worked, and she moaned deeply into the Wayne heiress's pussy. Her hips pumped up and launched a load of cum into her mouth.

Kal smiled, he was going to give Talia a load in a minute. He slowed down his thrusts to a torturous crawl to make her really want it.

Her pussy tightened against him, her orgasm coated his throbbing cock with her clear juices. He smiled and continued to batter her from behind.

"That's so…..oh I think that you're about ready to earn your reward," Kal whispered to her.

His hands traveled over her body and they inspired a series of miniature orgasms. Each of them extremely intense and each of them causing her body to feel like it was on fire.

Talia's thighs spread and she accommodated his manhood when it buried into her further. She wanted to earn her reward. She panted when he slammed into her again and again. She used every trick in the book to get him to cum.

She added to the visual stimulation by leaning over Helena's clit and sucking on it. The woman lifted her hips up and waited for her womanhood to be devoured hungrily.

"Oh, fuck," Helena whimpered and she watched Kal's manhood push in and out of between Talia's hot thighs. That caused her excitement and she watched the show with a greedy smile passing over her lips.

"You're right," Kal commented to her and he pumped into her. "And it's about ready, are you ready for it?"

Talia's tightening pussy around his rod gave Kal all of the confirmation that he needed. He pumped himself into her hard from behind.

His balls tightened and he sent a sticky load between her thighs, launching a load of cum into her depths.

Each splash of his seed into her depths caused the woman to tighten her hips around him. Her orgasm milked his.

The three lovers rested in a pool of their own juices, almost content. But they would have to go through a couple more rounds just to make sure.

* * *

 

"Your business dealings with Wayne Industries are going to push our scope further down the map," Emma commented, when she flipped through the documents that they had. "And I really thought that she would play harder to get than she should."

Kara smiled, she wore a pair of eye glasses and a female business suit. The three of them were at headquarters and she was acting in the role of Kal's personal assistant. With all of the fun and games that came along with doing that.

"Kal just found the right button to push," Kara said, and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Kal agreed, and he was pretty sure that things were getting worse in Gotham City.

That had nothing to do with him striking the iron hard while it was completely hot. Even though it was pretty much picking his spots.

"The League of Shadows is just gravy on top of everything else," Diana said, and she joined them as the capacity of Kal's bodyguard.

Or rather she protected others from doing something stupid like having consequences of attacking Kal-El. There had been a few people who have taken a shot at him, and they didn't get very far. She was pretty sure that they might have come out of traction sometime. And only it was half of the time where Diana was the one that put them into traction. If Kara was there, then they really got knocked around.

The fact that none of them could hurt Kal wasn't the point. The point was that there were some idiots that would in fact try to do so.

"They have caches of valuable items all over the world," Emma commented, when the quartet sat down in a conference room. She took out her briefcase and showed the papers. "We're collecting them right now. Including with securing the Pits, it's a wonder that Ra's decided to use those for years. Each use of them drove him slowly more insane over the years."

"I think that you've just come up with the reason why he kept using the pits," Kal told Emma and Emma frowned.

"I can see your point," Emma commented, crossing her arms over her chest. "And we haven't heard anything from Doom. Which is out of character given he just walked off last time."

"I'm going to be having dinner with Susan tomorrow, I'll be sure to make sure that he hasn't tried anything," Kal said.

"Yes, his obsession with Richards is such that you wonder if he got stood up at the prom," Emma commented, shifting her legs over each other. She consulted the chart. "Still going up."

"I wouldn't doubt it, our profits are working rather well," Kal said and he smiled, running his hand down the chart and seeing how much things spiked because of a couple of their business acquisitions.

' _Yeah, we could buy another island with the money that we have,'_ Jean thought to them from her vantage point. _'Yes, another one.'_

' _Because we only got about four or five already, right?'_ Kara asked her.

' _Not including the main island of Nova-Roma, yes,'_ Emma thought with a smile on her face. _'But you can never have enough. Especially considering when it will go to waste otherwise. You can say the same thing about islands or women. You can never have enough of them.'_

' _I would have to agree,'_ Kal commented with a wide smile over his face and he held Emma's hand tightly into his.

' _I'm glad that you do,'_ Emma thought and she shook her head. _'But maybe we should really think about that, if nothing else to store all of the new resources that you're bound to get off of this partnership with the League of Shadows.'_

' _I'll consider it,'_ Kal thought to her. An island, another one would be a good idea.

"Okay, let's add an island to the list of things that we need to acquire, I'm sure that we can buy out some suffering government with the money that we have, and clear all the people off of it," Emma said, and her voice was not full of empathy at all. "And then we managed to get the Sentinel Project shut down."

"That's good, I don't know what they were thinking about that one," Kal said.

"And we still haven't tracked down the mysterious Milton Fine, and figured out what he did to Magneto," Emma commented.

"One mystery at a time," Kal said, although he was completely curious about how that he was going. He figured that they would find out about that sooner rather than later.

* * *

 

"Soon, we might be able to get you a real life body," Kara told her mother with a smile. "Of course, the holograms are pretty good, but…..there are certain dangers of relying on them too much."

"Yes, enough of my genetic material was attached to the crystal," Alura said and she frowned. "At least to create a clone of me in theory."

"Yes, in theory," Lara agreed with a smile crossing over her face when she kept running her hands over the crystal structure. She scrapped enough of Alura's DNA off of it to get to work. "It might take a couple of years to get it ready."

"Take your time," Alura encouraged her. The blonde wasn't going to rush things. It was a science that really couldn't be rushed at all. That was something that she had to agree with no matter what.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out," Lara said to her and she gave a long sigh. She really wished that she could help out her friend even more. "But we've got other projects that monopolize a lot of our time."

"The solar tower is one of the big ones, isn't it?" Kara asked them.

"Yes, that should get some new, clean, and cheap energy for Earth, but it will take at least a year to get it up and running," Lara said and she placed her hands on her head. "And it's been in development for about fifteen years, at least in the planning stages."

"But you've just had to wait for Earth's technology to catch up where it would be feasible," Kara said and she smiled. "There might be some people who would question this….."

"We're just going to have to shut those people down," Kal said and he smiled when he stared at all three of the girls. "So, how close is Earth away from being like Krypton is?"

"About ten thousand years," Lara said, but that was a rough estimate. Kal whistled in response. "But you never can tell these things. The Trajectory of technology could be faster or slower. Humans could slip down to more mundane actions, or might not be the dominate species. There have been planets that have been cut down in their prime."

"Not if I can help it," Kal said, he was here on Earth.

"No, not if any of us can help it," Kara said, and she sat down on Kal's lap when he sat down. He wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to build a brand new world."

"We can never build a new Krypton," Lara said.

"I don't think we should," Kal said.

"Nor do I," Lara agreed, glad to see that her son.

"Yeah, it's kind of stupid to build a legacy off of a dead planet, no matter how many of us miss it," Kara commented, and Kal wrapped his arm around her tightly, pulling her body into his. The blonde smiled as she shifted about him. "I mean…..no offense but…..we've really got to move on. It's over, it's been over a long time ago."

"I agree," Kal told her, and he ran his fingers over the top of her head and she smiled when he ran his hands all over her body. "I mean, isn't it kind of absurd?"

"Yes, it's kind of absurd," Lara agreed, nodding her head up and down. "But I'm sure that there are some people out there who have a hard time with letting go of the past."

"And they never learn from the mistakes of the past, when they could just go and build a glorious future," Alura said and she frowned. "And we're going to build a glorious future. Not a new Krypton, but a more enhanced Earth."

"I think that we'd all think that was a good idea," Kal said.

He knew that his heritage was interesting and he hung on the stories that his mother, aunt, and cousin told him. That being said, Kal couldn't really worry about the past of Krypton. To him, that legacy was nothing but ghosts from a distant past. The future held more distinct possibilities as far as he was concerned.

"So, are we ready to continue this?" Kara asked, getting up from Kal's feet.

"I believe that the enhanced power source should be online for testing in ten minutes," Lara told them. "Once we make sure it won't fry Earth electronics, we can put it out there as an alternative source."

"We're going to need plenty of testing to make sure," Kal said. "You know how people are about their gadgets."

"They have come far from sticks and rocks," Kara said. She had her own computer custom made because she couldn't handle the slow speeds that Earth computers had.

Granted you could only go so far.

"Let's see how this one goes," Alura said and she crossed her fingers hoping for some kind of miracle.

The blonde waited to see what would happen next, but the sizzling sound caused the group to stand up straight and frown.

"Okay, that didn't go quite as planned," Kal said and he looked rather nonplussed. The equipment wasn't top of the line, so he didn't lose any money.

"We just figure out what wrong, and try again," Kara said and Lara nodded.

"Right, and we try again, until we get it right," Alura said to them. "Let's see if we can increase the shielding."

They tried to increase the shielding. The process of trial and error was something that was a constant throughout the universe and it was a constant here.

They weren't about to give up. Earth was what Krypton as like ten thousand years ago and Kal hoped to move them up. As far as the universe was concerned, they were a technologically inferior planet.

* * *

 

Susan Storm wore a sleek blue dress with her hair tied back. She wore nice stockings along with high heel shoes. She was all dolled up for a night on the town and there was a reason for this. She placed her hand on her hip with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I'm running a bit late," Kal said, when he showed up for their dinner date.

Susan didn't even noticed that he was running what he said was a little bit late. Mostly because her gaze traveled over his body hungrily, and the blonde could not keep her eyes off of him. It seemed like every inch of his body was made to be devoured by her eyes. The blonde couldn't help herself. Her tongue slowly dragged around the area of her lips and moistened her mouth. She allowed herself a nice long breath out of her body.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Susan muttered underneath her breath and she meant that one hundred percent of the way. She could have sworn that she got a little bit wet in the panties as well when she looked at him.

"Don't worry, I understand," Kal said with a wink and he motioned for her to follow him. "How have you been doing?"

"More of the usual from the Fantastic Four, you know how it goes," Susan said, with a slight frown crossing her face. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother."

"You enjoy the chaos in your own way," Kal suggested and Susan shrugged her shoulders. There was an obvious "guilty as charged" expression on her face.

The two of them made their way inside the restaurant with each other. It was a classy establishment and Sue would put even money on Kal owning it. That was just the sort of vibe that she was getting.

"So what do you think?" Kal asked her.

"Amazing," Sue muttered underneath her breath and she looked at him, her smile growing more infectious when she looked at him. "But there's nothing more amazing than you are, you know."

"Believe me, I know," Kal commented and he brought his hand around Susan's waist, pulling the woman closer into him.

He settled her down on one of the most comfortable chairs in the entire establishment. Her smile was extremely shit eating.

"A girl could get spoiled if you keep treating her like this," Susan said, shifting her legs over each other.

"Well a girl like you is worthy of being spoiled," Kal commented to her with a grin on her face and Susan couldn't really keep the shit eating smile off of her face if she wanted to, and she didn't really want to at this point in time. "You're worth it."

"I'm glad that you think that I am," Sue said and she waited for the many course meal.

"And you know, if you ever want to leave the Fantastic Four full time, I can find a position for you," Kal said. "Several if needed."

"And I'm sure that I can fill every one of them," Susan said, and she allowed herself to kick back and eat. She almost expected someone to attack and ruin the evening. Fortunately it didn't appear as if anyone would be brazen enough to do that. The blonde helped herself to a bite to eat.

"You've been known to get a doctorate when you get bored," Kal told Susan and she laughed.

"Oh, like you have any room to talk," Susan said and she reclined herself back on the chair with a wicked smile on her face. "Changing the world, one little bit at a time."

"So, it's been the usual with you, seriously?" Kal asked her.

"Save the world at least twice a day before breakfast, yeah it has," Susan agreed, and she could have laughed at this normally. She decided to keep her expression mostly stoic when she shifted on the seat that she sat on. "But it's worth it."

"If you say so," Kal told her. "And how about…"

"I know you want to hear if Victor has been up to anything," Susan said and she sighed. "No he hasn't do anything. Which means he's plotting. I don't think that he took too kindly to spurning you."

He doesn't seem to be the type that would take kindly, that much Kal would have to admit.

"He thought that he could have super powered help with his plans to bring order to the world, or whatever brand of insanity he's cooking up this week," Sue said and she sighed. She didn't really know at this point. That much bothered her very much. Her legs crossed together when she looked Kal straight in the eye. "So, you turned him down. Do you regret that?"

"Not at the slightest," Kal said and he paused, before adding, "Do you?"

"Not in the slightest," Sue said and she smiled, her bright blue eyes burning on his blue eyes. "I don't regret a damn thing that's been done lately in the slightest."

Kal chuckled, he enjoyed being in the presence of a young woman who knew exactly what she wanted and also the reasons why she wanted it. He could accept that and he really did appreciate that one hundred percent of the way.

"So, I believe that I owe you a dance for all the help that you've given me on the project," Kal said.

"At least," Sue said, a smile flittering on her face. "And honestly, it wasn't that big of a problem."

That being said, she wasn't about to turn down a free dance, especially from a young man this handsome. And the fact that he gave her the attention that Sue felt that she deserved was just icing on the cake. It was wonderful that she got such attention. Her smile brightened completely when he lead her onto the dance floor.

"I'm ready," Sue said to him, and she meant that. Her adoring eyes locked onto him, and she looked as if she challenged him to blow her mind.

He was going to blow her mind all of the way and then some more. That's one thing that anyone girl could take to the bank.

* * *

 

Loki observed the one that had got him into so much trouble the last time. He was so smooth, so slick. There was nothing personal, it was just when his plans to control the realms were stopped, he took that personally.

Okay, perhaps it was just a little bit personal, but one could not blame Loki for taking offense to something like that. The young god shifted and sneered when he waited.

The problem was that this young man was rather sharp at the tongue with several people. And that included a man that Loki knew that he could manipulate like a puppet on a string.

Loki appeared in a puff of smoke in the throne room at Latveria. The Doom Bots turned towards him.

"None shall pass in the inner realm of Doom!" the bots chorused and they pointed their weapons at Loki.

"This is quaint," Loki said and he was almost bored when he heard this statement. The trickster lifted his hand up and waved it.

The Doom Bots folded up like they were a complete and utter afterthought. That crushed into miniature little tin cans.

"So, you dare enter my realm and speak to me?" Doom asked and he leaned forward on the throne. "But why?"

Loki smiled.

"It's very simple, I have a proposition for you," Loki said. "I've been having problems with a certain savior from another world, and…..he arrogantly spurned you, Victor."

"Yes, but I have no reason to trust the likes of you, Trickster," Doom said.

"Maybe you should because your kingdom will be crushed when he hopes to take it over and I'm certain that you don't want to see the world that you worked so hard to build just burn," Loki whispered and there was a moment where Doom's eyes locked onto Loki's.

"What is your proposition?" Doom asked him, never once backing off from his words.

"It goes something like this, you help me with Asgard, and I'll help deal with your little Ultraman problem and I'll throw in Reed Richards as a bonus," Loki said.

The Trickster grinned, he knew he had Doom's attention now. Richards was just an ant compared to him, but he knew that Doom obsessed over the man.

**To Be Continued On November 24** **th** **, 2014.**


	28. The Deadly Duo Part One

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Deadly Duo Part One.**

* * *

Doctor Doom was curious. One should not mistake curiosity for stupidity. Doom was far from stupid, he was a cunning individual that weighed all of his options. He also weighed the consequences of each matter.

The one problem was that the god of mischief, the trickster of Asgard came to him with a proposition. Doom heard enough stories about how people got into deals with Loki and had suffered consequences. He was well prepared because of that.

The man himself weighed all of his options. He refused to go into a deal where he would come out on the losing end. Doom wasn't a loser. He placed his hands on the side of the throne and slowly pulled himself to his feet.

Now he was eye to eye with Loki. The trickster's lips curled into a smile.

"You know, it doesn't matter whether or not you can trust me, in the short time, you can be safe and secure with one thing," Loki said. It was then where he leaned onto the giant staff that he held on his hand. "You and I, we need each other. You have access to resources that I need and I have access to resources that you need. Your mother lingers in a demonic dimension, doesn't she?"

Doom's eyes snapped forward. He had told very few about his mother's plight. Mostly because he felt that it wasn't anyone else's business.

"I know because I'm a god, and I see all," Loki commented and there was a tinge of arrogance dripping from his voice.

Doom wasn't impressed by that declaration. The man remained silent and Loki laughed.

"You're not much of a talker, I see?" Loki asked him. "That's fine. I prefer action as opposed to words. You see, my dear brother, Thor, he tends to run off at the mouth in an extremely boisterous manner. He never backs up his words in what I would consider to be an ideal manner. And his physical brand of violence lacks sophistication."

Loki snapped his fingers and Doom got to his feet. His gaze locked into Loki's eyes and he finally spoke.

"You wish for my assistance in taking control of the realms," Doom commented, his voice rather neutral when spoke. "And in return for that, you will retrieve my mother."

Loki had other ideas in mind. That was in general what he wanted though. A glowing stone appeared in his hand and he placed it down on the ground in front of Doom.

"Do you realize that this is, Victor?" Loki asked him.

"Yes, I recognize this particular brand of Rune Stone," Doom answered in confirmation.

He sensed the energy signature coming from it. It was painstakingly handcrafted from an extremely powerful magical creature. He could see the glow emitting from it before his very eyes. It was very real and it was right before his eyes.

"You see that the power that I can give to you, and it can be yours, I have no use for it," Loki commented. "It will allow you to bring down our mutual enemy."

Again, Doctor Doom wasn't a fool, far from it. He kept his gaze locked onto Loki and he spoke one crisp statement.

"You can hand me this power, and you could have used it to take down our mutual enemy," Doom commented to Loki. "Do you not respect my intelligence?"

"You are one of the few mortals on this planet where I do," Loki said, and the stone was on the ground. "Consider this an act of good faith for you to give you power that could take me down."

Loki saw Doom get to his feet and walk closer. He used an item in his armor to levitate the stone. The stone slowly rotated in front of his face as the ruler watched it. Doom laid the stone down on the table.

"Perfect, "Doom whispered to him. "But power does not come without a price."

Loki understood that better than anyone else. His previous attempts to take care of the realms had caused him trouble. He knew that Doom was in the position where he understood like anyone else. The trickster observed the man.

"So do we have a deal?" Loki asked, extending his hand.

"I will think about it, and return within an hour," Doom commented to him.

This was a test for Loki to ensure that he was serious regarding working together with Doom. The ruler turned his back on Loki and walked into his private quarters.

"Yes, I have waited a long time, an hour longer should not be that much more," Loki said and he looked over his shoulder. "Why did you suggest giving him the rune stone?"

"They are extremely unpredictable, and we need to study how they work before we precede," Loki's benefactor said in the background. "They could lead to unlocking secrets of the universe that even you did not realize."

Loki accepted that as an answer, at least for now. He awaited the answer from Doom with his mysterious benefactor guiding him towards some kind of plan. The benefactor had a big problem with Kal-El, and Loki wasn't going to argue about that.

* * *

The day on Nova-Roma was a quiet and relaxing one. Emma, Selene, Amara, Diana, and Kal relaxed around the island, sunbathing on the beach. Kara was going to come down and join them when she finished getting to the next step to give her mother a more mobile body to walk around in.

"It's a slow process," Kal informed the group.

"Cloning often is a troubling issue," Selene said. She worked with individuals over the years who tried to clone people and objects.

"It often is," Kal agreed with her. Amara relaxed herself on Kal's shoulder, and he held her in towards him.

It was a beautiful day on the island and the sun shined over them. This was the type of day where they waited for something to happen, even though they didn't know what.

"Alura is a valuable resource in the meantime," Emma commented. "We've finished the new power source with her input."

Both of them knew that this source of power was going to lead to nothing but profits to be put in their back pocket. There was a few people who got into their way. The might of the Hellfire Club shut a lot of powerful people down. They had blackmail down to a science and they mastered it down to an art.

"She'll be pretty good, and it's obvious where Kara gets her looks," Diana said.

"Thank you Diana, you're making me blush."

Kara turned up, dressed in a lab coat because of the fact that she returned from the lab area. She moved on in to join the group, taking Kal's otherside.

"So, how are we coming along?" Kal asked her.

He dragged Amara and Kara over where they rested on either side of him. That was a nice spot for someone like him to be in.

Kara gave a shrug of her shoulders and smiled. "Slow, but surely."

Kara hoped that the DNA strands on the crystals were more than sufficient in bringing her mother back to a full body. She worked day and night on this project. There were many roadblocks along the way. The problem was Kryptonian DNA could get twisted very easily. The clones got completely and utterly Bizarro, for lack of a better term.

"Don't get upset, it will be fine," Kal said to Kara.

"Yeah, you should relax every now and again, you have all of the time in the world," Diana said and Kara frowned.

"I know that I do," she agreed, shifting herself against Kal's body. His arms tightened around her. "I just wish that my mother had more of a chance to move around and see the world."

That was the most galling thing for Kara. Her mother was an explorer and a scientist. To be confirmed to one area of the world, even one that was beautiful as Nova-Roma was really awful for her. The blonde shifted her legs.

"You know, wearing a lab coat on the beach, that's a bit odd of you," Amara said and Kara smiled.

She was about ready to go off to change into something that was more appropriate. At least it was more appropriate for around here. Thanks to the more loose culture of Nova-Roma, no clothing at all was the appropriate dress code.

Kara was about ready to move off. A loud bang echoed over her head and she jerked her head back. She looked up to the skies and a portal opened up above her head.

Kal rose up to his feet. Selene followed him to his feet.

' _A mysterious portal opening up, that's never a good thing,'_ Selene thought to herself. She saw a large shape manifest within the portal.

Something hit the ground on the shores of Nova-Roma. A closer look saw that it was someone who was there on the beach. Kal rushed down the beach at super speed, with Diana and Kara following him. Amara, Selene, and Emma closed the gap in between them.

At first, Diana didn't recognize the woman because she was face down. There was a curtain of dark hair that formed around her face. The armor she recognized immediately.

"Asgard!" Diana yelled abruptly.

"Yes, I know that," Selena told them.

The woman was rolled over and she pulled herself to her feet. That caught the group off guard. She looked like she could pretty much be Diana's twin sister. The shocking visual of that caught all of them off guard.

"Lady Sif," Diana muttered. "Of Asgard."

"Yes," Sif said and she got up to her feet. She was on shaky legs and Kal moved over to help her up. "Asgard has fallen, Loki has taken advantage of Odin being in the Odin Sleep and has launched a coup."

"When is Odin not asleep?" Selene asked, her voice sounded snappish. Every time they turned around, it seemed like Odin drifted off into the Odin Sleep. Then some real shit went down.

Sif didn't answer that question. She was lead to the palace. It was obvious that something attacked her and hard. She narrowly escaped to warn them.

"What happened?" Lara asked.

"I think that you should be asking what didn't happen, Loki was broken out of his prison," Sif said. "Don't worry, I'll heal. You need to worry about the fate of your world, when he has given Doom a powerful magical artifact which he can use to destroy you, Star Child."

Kal was caught unaware because of this. He knew that there were artifacts that could damage and he was just as vulnerable to magic as anyone else in the world. The fact that Doom had such an artifact caused him to prepare for the inevitable attack.

"We feared that a day like this could happen," Selene said, and she handed Sif something to drink. The Asgardian beauty took the vial to her lips and drank it, feeling a little bit better. Her nerves were calm, at least calmer than she was. "But Loki can't be acting alone and neither could Doom."

"No, you and I both agree," Sif said, allowing Lara to look over her wounds. "They'll heal, I'm worried about what Doom could do this realm. He could introduce what you might refer to be hell on Earth. And he seems to have taken offense of you spurning his offer to rule the world together."

"That seems to be the case," Kal said with a long sigh. "Where is Thor all of this?"

"Loki must have turned him into a frog, that's what always happens," Emma said.

Sif shook her head. "No, not this time. Thor has been imprisoned this time, along with Odin, and several others. Loki is playing for keeps this time. There's something off with him."

"More so than usual," Selene said, she much rather preferred Loki as a female. She got along with her much better. Loki as a male was an obnoxious child that she wanted to curb stomp.

Kal looked out in the window. There were no further portals that opened and he half expected something. He could see Sif get up to her feet behind him. Lara checked over her injuries. She was one hundred percent ready.

The young man thought about this rather swiftly. He wished he would have had a chance to destroy Doom when he met him the outside. A partnership between him and Loki, along with whoever Loki's mysterious partner was, proved to be a deadly alliance.

"We're going to have to bring the fight to Doom, before he brings the fight to us," Kal said to the group, as they deferred their authority to him.

"It would be an honor to fight beside you, Star Child," Sif said. "If that's the plan."

"It's the plan," Kal said, and he closed the gap between the two of them. The woman shifted herself against him and her hands placed on either side of his hips. "Do you have any idea as to who Loki's partner is?"

Sif shook her head. It was an extremely dangerous party, and the trio of Doom, Loki, and this third party proved to be one of the more dangerous situations that anyone had ever gone into.

"Get ready," Kal said, to Kara and Diana. It was a good thing that the new armor was ready and Kara had improved her hand to hand rather well. They would need all the help that they could get when they entered that mindfield.

* * *

The ragged form of Thor tried to pull himself from the thick chains on the wall. There was something about the chains that sapped his powers. He struggled and the chains didn't have any give when they bounced against the wall.

"LOKI!"

Thor's voice was extremely hoarse when he yelled. He couldn't believe that his brother had done something like this. Made a deal for someone like this, he had done some awful things in his time. This may have topped each and every one of them.

The God of Thunder attempted to snap the chains. They sapped his strength the more that he struggled. He growled, his hammer was out of reach. Not that it would do him much good in this position.

"There's no need to shout yourself hoarse, Thor," a voice said from the top of the stairs. "You should make sure to save your strength for the end, because it will be an amazing moment."

The thumping of the loud feet down the steps could be heard. Loki walked his way down there. He stopped and crouched.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Thor asked. "You need to stop this path, before it's too late."

Loki popped his tongue for a second and shook his head. "Yes, Thor, I know that you're going to give me a self-righteous lecture. Do yourself a favor and spare it. Trust me when I say this. If you walked through my shoes, you would understood what I do and why I do it."

Thor gave a low growl from the back of his throat. His hand thumped hard against the wall.

"I will never attempt to understand what you do and why you do it," Thor said, his voice gravely. There was blood that dripped from his mouth. "That road leads to madness."

Loki shook his head. He was amused by Thor's attempts to escape from his prison. At least it would be amusing, if it wasn't so sad.

"Poor, naïve, Thor, you don't get it, and at this point, you never will," Loki whispered, taking a step back.

"The darkness has crushed many who have put themselves within the league of it Loki, you have no idea what you're doing."

"This isn't about you once in your life, and I kindly ask you not to make it about yourself," Loki said.

He slammed the staff against Thor's chest. He could destroy him now just easily. Thor was weak, he was useless. It was so beautiful and it would be so easily.

"You don't have it within you to finish me off, after all that," Thor whispered to him.

"I could say that for you, Thor," Loki said and he withdrew the staff from Thor's throat. The Prince of Thunder slumped back against the wall. "We're destined to go around here, over and over again. It's a never ending look like everything else that was in Asgard."

Loki turned his back and left Thor with his thoughts.

"Loki, turn back to face me, look me in the eye, and tell me why you're doing this!" Thor bellowed. He tried to understand what his brother's game was. He never could figure out exactly what he was doing.

Loki remained completely mute with Thor imprisoned. He had no idea if anyone was left fighting the fight. All could be destroyed and the Asgardian realm could be reduced into ghastly ruins.

Thor had to find a way out of here. He knew that his father was in the next room, and he was pretty much out of reach.

"I need to find a way out."

"Poor Thor, you don't get what you must do now."

Thor's eyes shifted and there was a figure in the shadows who spoke to him. His face curled into an angry glare.

"AMORA!" Thor yelled to him.

The musical laughter of the Enchantress faded away and she slipped through a portal. Thor could see the key hanging from the chain. It swayed back and forth in front of him. It almost taunted him.

Despite the fact that Thor tried to free himself, he found the chains crunch against his wrists.

"I need to find a way out of here, before it's too late," Thor said. The sharp metal dug into his wrist and he slammed himself hard into the wall.

* * *

"Getting into Asgard is a more laborious task than we thought at first," Sif said and she frowned. "I thought that I could open a portal and get us on through."

Sif realized that she might have escaped out of Asgard. The only problem was that getting back into Asgard. The goddess frowned. Kal closed the gap behind her and placed his hands calmly onto her.

His grip calmed her down more than she thought that it should. At least enough where she could keep a clear head and could think of an alternate way into Asgard. Her frown grew even deeper when she thought about it.

"We'll find a way through," Lara said and she sat down in front of a portal. In theory this portal should bring them to any location in the world.

The problem was opening up a Kryptonian portal towards a mystical realm was completely uncharted territory. Lara frowned and she played with the controls. She looked over towards her shoulder and she looked at Sif.

"You're not even close," Sif said, and she folded her arms over her chest. She walked towards the portal. "This is on par with some moderately advanced Asgardian equipment. Which has been mistaken for sorcery."

"Krypton is more advanced than Earth and Asgard is more advanced than Krypton," Kara said, she raised her eyebrow. That much was impressive to her.

"Well how advanced something is might by relative," Sif commented and she tried to find the coordinates of Asgard. The problem was that she needed to lock onto the realm completely and it was hard to go through them one coordinate at a time. One coordinate off and she could open up a portal to a more unsavory area. "You're pretty close, I commend you for that one."

"Thank you," Lara said, with confidence brimming through her voice.

"Don't thank me yet," Sif warned her, drumming her fingers nervously across the table. "We still got much to do."

Kara, Kal, and Diana braced themselves for battle. It was almost like they waited for something to pop on through.

The blonde's head leaned backwards. Her super powered hearing perked up and she frowned deeply.

"Do you hear that?" Kara asked them.

"Yes, yes, we hear it," Diana agreed, and she frowned completely deeply. There was something buzzing around them.

"There's a portal that opens, brace yourself!" Sif yelled and she stepped forward.

There was a portal that cracked open. It was obvious that someone sent something on through the portal. A loud crack echoed when three large figures left the portal. One of them held a large club, and he swung it forward.

Kara dodged the attack, and swung around. She flipped into the air and did a midair pivot. She slammed her foot into the face of the large troll.

"Bring them down, we'll be rewarded!" one of the trolls growled.

Diana frowned and she snapped the lasso around the feet of the troll. She yanked the troll over and it fell down to the ground. There was a thunderous slam and the troll was down on his chest.

"That's not going to work," Diana said, and she jumped up.

"Loki is making sure that we don't get out of here!" Sif yelled at the top of her lungs. She clenched her fist and prepared herself for the next round of battle.

"I figured that much!" Diana yelled, and more trolls went towards the portal.

There was another thunderous set of footsteps. The trolls stampeded towards them, and Kal raised his hand. He could see the mystical blades in one of the trolls hands and made a metal note not to get hit with them.

Lara caught a look at the chemical compensation on the blade. Her eyes glowed and she aimed a blast of heat vision. The scream of the troll was like music to her ears and she hit head on. There was a loud scream when he dropped over.

Kara kicked the troll hard.

"We need to keep locked onto the portal, that's our ticket through!" Sif yelled suddenly. The woman raised her hand into the air.

Sif dodged the large hulking beast that tried to take her head off with an axe. She pulled a dropped axe off of the ground. The two of them clung their axes together. Sif closed her eyes and pushed the hulking monster into the ground.

Selene staggered inside, and raised a mystical dagger. She sliced the throat of her enemy wide open. Blood splattered down from the ground when the troll dropped down to the ground.

"The blood spilled gives us a pathway, you need to follow it," Selene said, picking up the dagger and holding it.

The troll dropped to the ground and the group could see the portal flash open. They didn't have too much time before they went through.

"I'll go through first!" Sif yelled, and she held her shield. One of the trolls dropped to the ground. "I'll send a signal on through if it's safe to go through."

"Do we really have a luxury to wait if it's safe?" Kara asked the woman.

Sif didn't answer that. That was nice to be kept in the dark. She walked inside the portal and there was a glow when she entered it.

Anxious seconds passed for the group. It was almost like that they were waiting for something extremely bad to happen. They half expected more enemies to pour out of the portal and attack them.

"It's safe, you can come on through!"

Kal followed her through the portal without a hesitation or pause. Kara followed him through the portal next and Lara, Diana, and Selene all made their way through the portal. They didn't quite know what was on the other side.

Kal planned to take down two enemies in one fell swoop. That was the only thing that the Black King of the Hellfire Club thought in his mind.

He didn't know what would be on the other side, but he was interested in finding out.

* * *

Doctor Doom held the stone in his hand. He felt himself enamored by the type of power that glowed from the stone. It almost spoke to him and he shook his head.

"Yes, I agree," Doom muttered underneath his breathe.

He wished for Loki to hold up his end of the bargain first. It was only then where Doom intended to assist the man. At least in his own fashion, but Doom had his own share of misgivings regarding that point. One of the biggest ones was the simple fact that Doom thought that Loki was going to stick the knife in his hand.

Not if Doom made the first move. He was paranoid against anyone who attempted to move against him. After Richards lead to him being in his current state, Doom knew that alliances were fleeting at best. Especially when there was a person who wished to take Doom down.

"I've returned."

Doom turned around and spotted Loki standing on the stairs. The army of stone statues Doom fashioned from himself surrounded him.

"How did you get it?" Doom asked. "The power is amazing."

"The power is what you will need to use to destroy Kal-El," Loki commented. He had sent a party to get Kal-El's attention.

It was a group of trolls who were good to use as a blunt object. The problem was that beyond a blunt object, they weren't really anything of value.

"Yes, I can see that," Doom whispered, and the stone rotated in his hand. He saw the power continue to swim underneath his hands.

Loki stood right there and the stone spoke to him. Doom wished to take the stone and take Loki out. It was just the perfect opportunity. He held himself back though, not yet, no way, and now how, he couldn't do it.

Doom showed restraint and cleared his throat. "So, once the realm is yours, I supposed that's when you attend to help me liberate my mother from her prison."

"I have sent a party to liberate her already as an act of good faith, and you will see it before your very eyes once she arrives."

Doom was caught off guard because of this. Such an act of good faith was completely out of character from Loki. There was something up, but Doom wasn't able to put his finger on it.

"Do not seem surprised, I am not like others, I understand what it's like to lose someone that you love dearly from the forces of darkness," Loki said, and he extended his hand to Doom.

Before Doom had a chance to shake his hand or blow him off, a loud explosion echoed from within the throne room. A battered looking sentry collapsed down on the ground at Loki's feet.

"Get up to your feet and face me!" Loki snapped.

The sentry got up to his feet and did. He shook his head. "They arrive, sooner rather than later."

Loki's face flashed with malevolence. Everything he had hoped for was coming together. It stitched together like a patchwork and the trickster's devious mind grew even more so the more that he prepared his next move.

The chess pieces shuttled over the board. Doom had the Omega but he wouldn't be able to properly use it. It was just a test run to ensure that his benefactor did not double cross him. It was a suggestion given to him by his benefactor.

Loki felt himself so blinded by the prospect of revenge that he didn't see that there was one that might have been plotting against him and it wasn't Doom or his benefactor.

The Enchantress decided that all debts might have been rendered worthless once the Star Child showed up. She decided to cash in her chips against a winner. Thor disinterested her now, this young man was the future.

**To Be Continued 11/27/2014.**


	29. The Deadly Duo Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The Deadly Duo Part Two.**

* * *

Kal stepped through the portal. He prepared himself for what proved to be an interesting battle. He almost expected some kind of attack. The only problem was that attack didn't come up yet. Not that it wouldn't come up yet but so far he walked through the portal and there was absolutely nothing wrong.

Sif held her head up strong. It was obvious that she found the quiet to be fairly suspicious as Kal did. Her body shifted when she looked around and her frown got even more prominent. The enemies attacked them but there was no one waiting from the other side.

Lara, Kara, Diana, and Selene all followed behind them.

"Do you think that Loki is close?" Kara asked.

Sif looked around and they crossed over the burning country side. It was not as damning as she thought it was. She half expected some kind of mountain of corpses, fallen warriors who had tried to stand up to Loki and fail.

"I think that he's near," Sif said and she raised her hand. "We need to move forward, we don't have that much time to waste."

That was the truth. Kal could hear an odd rhythmic sound and he stopped and stared when he leaned forward. He slowly closed the gap when he approached what he was looking for. The frown crossed his face.

"Closer," he commented, shaking his head.

"How close?" Kara asked, almost avoiding asking.

"Doom is close by, I think," Kal said, and it was almost like he was in a trance.

Sif grabbed his arm and warned him of something. "There will be trickery when you head into this domain. Step softly and swiftly, and don't get overconfident in yourself You'll…"

Her sentence was caught off guard. Sif could hear some winged creatures above the top of her head. The Asgardian Warrior opened her mouth and then she closed it. She shook her head. "What matter of creature is this?"

"Doom does have an active imagination," Selene said, it looked like some kind of winged demons. Selene felt like she should have encountered then on her travels before but she couldn't really say.

"That's putting things mildly."

Kara aimed her heat vision at the wing joints. She doubted that these demons would thrive well on the ground. A direct hit proved her theory when the creature landed on the ground with a huge thud.

Flaming quills appeared around the area of their palm and they shot them down. The group scattered to avoid being impaled straight through by the attacks.

"That's just great!" Kal yelled, and he flew up, dodging the quills.

The quills injured anyone that they touched. That fortunately included the creatures that they fired them out. That much was proven obvious when the blood curdling screams resounded through when they got impaled.

"Don't focus on them, we got to get to the castle!" Sif reminded them. She held the axe that she acquired and swung it.

The woman warrior was down with a fight. There was nothing better than a good fight that got a person's blood pumping. Her blood pumped with each swing of the axe. The problem was with this fight was that it was a distraction. Doom was leading them into a point where their forces were divided and lost.

"I know that!" Kal yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kara, Lara, and Kal joined forces to do a triple team assault. Super breath knocked them off guard and caused the winged creatures to whip back. The impact was something fierce when they slammed against the metal gates.

"Do you think that there is more?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, but we better keep moving," Kal said, keeping his head up and steady. The moment that they attacked, he would be ready.

Sif stood side by side with the group. She could see that there was a lack of fear in this young man's voice and expression. He took each battle carefully and ensured that he would succeed. He would get the most out of everyone battle.

Sometimes Asgardians rushed in where wise men and women feared to tread. It got them in trouble. It was the warrior spirit.

"So, we enter the gates," Kal said and he placed his hands on the gates. He stopped and paused. "Clever, but not clever enough."

"It's trapped, isn't it? Kara asked and she could see Kal's head nod when he looked at her. The blonde allowed a slight sigh to escape her lips. "I thought that it might be, nothing ever is that easy, is it?"

"Nothing is," he agreed and he placed his hands on the gate. "Better to be in a trap that we know then one we don't expect."

There was the flapping of the wings of more creatures. The so called bait prepared for the next battle when the creatures circled around them. There was extremely malicious intentions dancing through their eyes.

* * *

When the lowest of men waited, Doctor Doom plotted. He studied Loki and studied the god's movements. The trickster was an individual who could cause Doom problems if he didn't time this one right.

The stone allowed him to recall servants from worlds that only Doom would have dreamed about. His imagination was the only limit of controlling the stone in his hand. The creatures drawn from the air brought him closer to his control.

"You said that my mother would be returned in due time," Doom said and his patience reached an end. The more of the stone he tapped into, the less patience he acquired.

"Yes, I said that," Loki said, there was a fair amount of annoyance dripping from his voice.

He hated being rushed for anything. He intended to hold up his bargain in a sense. Unfortunately it appeared that Doom didn't have the same amount of patience. The Latverian ruler closed the gap between himself and Loki.

"Back off!" Loki warned him.

Doom's voice turned thunderous and wicked. "It appears as if you haven't been able to channel your power properly. It also appears that you have squandered it. Do not lie to me, for I know everything. God or not, nothing can match the intelligence of Doom!"

Doom's wicked voice vibrated and he locked eyes with Loki.

"You think that you're clever, don't you?" Loki asked and his voice almost had a level of mocking.

Doom lifted the stone and smiled. "It appears that you aren't able to control your power. Let me relieve it from you."

"You don't know what you're doing…"

Doom did know what he was doing. The pain that blasted through Loki's body was unlike anything that he ever felt before in his life. His loud shriek of agony caused every single nerve ending in his body to feel like there were knives stabbing deep into his body. It was ten times more painful than anything he could feel.

"Does that feel like I don't know what I'm doing, Loki?" Doom asked and his eyes glinted in a horrific nature. "Does that not feel that I'm in control? You don't understand what control is. You fail to understand what power is. I have seen the light and I can see how much it can crush you."

Loki tried to fight it. Doom used the stone to drain his powers. There should be a way to block this from happening, why didn't it work?

"You betrayed me," Loki whispered, and Doom lifted him up and slammed him through a door.

"No, you brought this upon yourself and your own house when you dared go back on a deal with me," Doom said and he raised his hand. "You are not worth my time or my interest. I will take control of all of the realms and I will crush Kal-El for his defiance."

"You have no idea what you're doing, that power is too much for any mortal man to control," Loki whispered, he couldn't believe that he was as weak as a human.

His pleas fell on deaf ears, deaf Doom ears. The Latverian ruler walked off to utilize his power and Loki could shudder to think what happened.

"You only brought this upon yourself, Loki," Thor said, shaking his head.

Loki shook his head, his jaw setting. He was beyond disgusted. "Spare me the lecture, Thor, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"Very well, brother, but I would have hoped that you would have accepted this piece of mind," Thor said. "And I believe you have something to ask of me."

Loki looked like he swallowed an entire truckload of sour milk. His face contorted and he shook his head.

"Pride is a most difficult thing to swallow, is it not?" Thor asked.

"Given the numerous times that you've choked on yours, you tell me, Thor," Loki said and he could see the set of keys. "Doom is so distracted by his tunnel vision."

"Something that you have in common with me, it is a surprise that your alliance was not more long lasting," Thor commented.

"Must you rub it in," Loki said and he gave a long sigh when he realized what his brother wanted. He bit down on his tongue and gritted his teeth when he stared at the man. "Yes, Thor, I'm sorry, but I think that the two of us could be enough to bring Doom down. If you are willing to work with me."

"With all of Asgard on the line," Thor commented.

Loki reached in and unchained Thor. It was a simple process and an annoying one to say the very least. The hammer Mjonir flew into Thor's hand.

"So you're ready now?" Loki asked.

Thor pointed the hammer forwards and onwards. The boisterous man might have seemed like a cartoon, but he had his heart in the right place and he was a warrior.

"Aye, I am, onward!" Thor bellowed and he swung his hammer around, preparing to head onwards and forwards.

There were times where Loki had to roll his eyes as the antics of his brother. This was one of them.

"But what of your mysterious contact, surely he has not forsaken you?" Thor asked.

"You should know that working with him was a tenious process at best," Loki snapped back. He hated when Thor bragged about telling him so. It was extremely galling and he would like nothing better than to punch the Thunder God in the mouth. "Worry about him at another time, Doom is the more imminent threat."

"Aye," Thor agreed and it was onwards and outwards.

* * *

"I HAVE ACHIEVED A STATUS OF POWER THAT FEW COULD EVER DREAM ABOUT!" Doom thundered.

It was amazing that his voice got even more prominent and bold when he absorbed the power of Loki. It was almost like his ego, which was already three sizes too big, grew to another level. His eyes flashed with more power than ever before.

"Congratulations, I'm sure that you'll very pleased with yourself."

Doom's eyes shifted and he was about ready to demand who dared demean Doom. The presence of this young man was obvious. The one and only Kal-El showed up, along with his allies.

"So, you betrayed Loki," Sif commented.

"He would have betrayed me first, I just struck faster than him," Doom commented and he rubbed his hands together to cause sparks to fly.

Kal could tell straight away that he was dealing with not only a mad man but also someone who had lost what passed for sanity. That was a bad combination and one that he would have to deal with when he faced off against Doom.

"I gave you a chance to stand next to me," Doom commented and he rose to his feet. "You spurned me, and now…"

In mid-monologue, Kara flew in and slammed her hand down onto the back of Doom's head. If he was normal, that would have severely injured him. Doom flew through the air and landed on his feet.

He lifted his hand up in the air and shot a bolt of energy through his hand towards Kara. It caused his nerve endings to sing with absolute pain. The man doubled over to one knee.

"I don't understand, I shouldn't be feeling this pain," Doom commented, and he used the power of the stone to heal himself. "Now, I'm ready to destroy you."

He pulled a sword off the wall and super charged it with magical energy where it would deliver permanent and lasting injury to his enemy. With the sword in his hand, Doom charged his enemy. The intent to decapitate was there.

Kal dodged the attack, and Selene tried to fire an attack to dismantle Doom. His armor ejected a shield which bounced off. The spell landed down onto the ground.

"None of you can touch me, for I am invincible," Doom said.

He ignored a further stabbing pain that went through his body. Shaking his head, Doom advanced on his enemies.

"You will not harm Asgard, villain!"

Thor rammed his hammer into Doom's chest. Doom flew backwards hard.

Loki turned up by Thor and made a race for the stone. He could undo what had been done.

An energy barrier shot up and blocked Loki. Doom's thunderous laughter continued. He spoke with a bold and echoing inflection. "Did you really think that it would be that easy? Did you really think that you would have a chance….."

Kal blew through the energy field at super sonic speed. Every nerve ending in his body felt like it got jabbed by a razor sharp needle. Shutting out the pain, he sent heat vision at Doom, trying to slice him in half.

Doom flopped to the ground and rolled over. The power that he obtained still healed him. The pain of being nearly burned in half continued to work his body over.

"So close, but you can't…..you can't ever defeat me, and you have no hope of even trying," Doom said, picking up a spear and super charging it at the speed of light.

Kal dodged the attack and it landed, catching Loki in the shoulder.

Loki remembered now more than ever before why he was weaker than a human. The spear impacted his shoulder and caused him an immense amount of pain. His eyes went completely bloodshot when he dropped to the ground. He gave an agonizing scream of pain when he was down on the ground.

"That was an inconvenience," Loki whispered, and he took the spear out of him. "But, you're seeing what that power truly holds. If you are not a god, you will not be able to sustain it. I implore you to let it go, or it will drive you further down the road to madness, Von Doom."

Doom heard some wisdom in Loki's words. The power as it was could barely hold him together. He refused to give it up.

It was like a drug and the power continued to pump through his body. Sure each stabbing bit of pain through his body was like nothing he could ever believe before.

Kal reached forward to grab the stone away from him. The only problem was that the stone that Doom held in his hand heated up and caused him to launch forward in the air. He landed down on the ground.

"This proves that I hold power that the so called Black King couldn't," Doom whispered, and Kal got to his feet.

"You have two choices to use that power," Kal said and he smiled. "You either use what's little of the power to save yourself or finish me off."

"What are you…"

Doom never got a chance to finish that off. Kal used his full strength to punch Doom right in his chest, causing his heart to size up. Everyone watched in awe, when Kal grabbed Doom's head and snapped it back.

He fell to the ground, cuts on his hands, something that he never experienced before. Doom felt his life fade from him and his fist curled shakily around the stone. His body healed up from the injuries and a portal opened up where he fell through it.

The stone dropped to the ground and shattered. It sent the power flowing back into Loki.

"Consider our debt paid, trickster," The Enchantress said when she came out of the shadows.

Loki thought that he should get out of here because of the role that he played. Amora was smart and bailed.

"LOKI!" the thunderous voice of Odin demanded.

"I believe our father wishes to speak with you," Thor commented in a nonchalant voice.

Loki was afraid of that and he had to step forward to, mostly because Thor nudged him, to face the music. This was more dangerous music than ever before.

* * *

Amora thought that she narrowly escaped today's events with her sanity intact. She knew that every single time she fought the likes of Loki, there was always a chance that he would do something dangerous.

That being said, she caught her first glimpse of him today. The Enchantress felt herself nearly blown away by what she saw. Amazing didn't even begin to describe the power of the young man before her.

She had heard of his prowess but this was the first time she had a chance to see it up close and personal. It drove all thoughts of the Prince of Asgard that she so long pursued out of her mind. Was she shallow because of it? Perhaps she was.

The Enchantress could see that there were numerous woman that tried to get his favor. She smiled and breathed.

' _You know, I'm pretty sure that there's a waiting list about as long as my arm now,'_ Amora thought to herself, and she amused herself by shaking her head at the thought of that.

That being said, she saw his image appear in the mirror. The Enchantress's eyes gazed upon him. It was like a vision of beauty.

She doubted that she would even try such treachery with him. There were two reasons for this that Amora could figure out.

The first and most obvious reason was that he would be perceptive enough to see anything a mile away. Even if he was, there was Selene, someone who Amora crossed paths with in the distant past. The woman's lips curled into a smile.

' _Sometimes we crossed paths for the best reasons, and sometimes we crossed paths for the worst reasons,'_ Amora thought. There were many memorable encounters that she recalled.

A trip down memory lane might have refreshed Amora's spirits but she had other reasons. The other thing was that he was far more perception. Thor gave blondes a bad name, whether they were both men or women. That was just the problem with it all.

' _Just bide your time, soon you will have your moment.'_

"It will be sooner than you think, Amora, but only if you answer a few questions."

Amora turned around and a smile crossed her face. "Selene, I was just thinking of you."

"Yes, I am well aware of the fact that you thought of him," Selene said with a smile crossing her face. "I don't see how you could have ever forgotten about me, after all that we've been through."

"I never will," Amora agreed, her next statement came without shame. "I will do anything for a chance at him."

"You do realize that among our circles anything is a lot of things," Selene told the Enchantress.

"Yes, I see that there will be a block of women a mile long attempting to gain his affections," Amora replied. She stepped closer to the Enchantress to close the gap. "I wondered, or perhaps hoped that I could close the gap."

"We'll see," Selene said, realizing that Amora was like putty in her hands.

The brash and brazen Enchantress could be someone who would be a valuable asset. Her arrogance and lack of maturity needed reigning in by someone strong.

"You raised him well, he is a reflection on your strength," Amora whispered and Selene dipped behind her.

"You're too kind, but you need to understand that flattery will only get you so far," Selene whispered.

Selene could tell that Amora almost was choking for this. She wanted the woman to wait a little bit longer. Her hand placed on the breast of her sometimes lover and sometimes enemy.

"Tell me, what did you do to get in the debt of Loki of all people?" Selene asked.

"It was an act of foolishness, I got in over my head, and he bailed me out, but a trickster never does anything without an ulterior motive,' Amora said without skipping a beat. "What has become of him?"

"That is up to Odin and Odin alone, I'm sure that he'll receive a suitable punishment," Selene said. "Maybe more terrifying if we ever find out the identity of his backer."

Amora would have felt sorry for Loki if it was anyone but Loki. The fact that it was this individual caused her sympathy to reach an all-time low. After the fact that he manipulated her more than once, she decided to erase any sympathy that she had for that monster.

"So, we're here now, let's talk,' Selene said.

"I didn't see you as one who talks that much during our meetings," Amora said and she folded her arms underneath her chest.

"I multi-task," Selene commented without skipping a beat. "So, let's do that."

* * *

Victor Von Doom saw better days. He just barely made it back to the place. He used the remaing power of the stone to bring himself back from the edge of life.

Loki's powers were gone from him. He was mortal again and he felt the aches and pains in his body. Thankfully he was still alive.

The second time, the Star Child humiliated him and this time, he proved that he wasn't going to hold back. Doom admired that quality in a person. If one was too weak to live, then would should be exterminated.

Doom collapsed upon his throne. There was no one around to bare witness to such weakness. He would not be surprised if he was more disfigured than he was before thanks to Richards.

"One day, I will take him down, one day, he will be mine, one day, one day, one day," Doom ranted.

He could feel the air burning against his skin. His pain receptors must have been set at an all time high. That was the only explanation he had for why his body sang just like that.

The Leader of Latveria stood to his feet. He had a few things that should hopefully ease his pain.

The moment that he descended down from the throne, he nearly tripped over a very sizeable package that laid upon the floor. Doom stopped and stared upon it. He found himself caught off guard by its presence when it laid on the floor.

"Who dares place this here," Doom whispered in his harsh voice.

The Latveria leader didn't expect an answer. He would have crushed anyone who had asked that question if they were here.

He noticed the label on the box. It came from the office of Milton Fine. That was interesting because Doom did some work with Fine over the past year.

He supposed that since Fine was able to take painstaking amounts of effort to breach the castle, he would have to do so. He lifted the package off of the ground, carefully.

He could hear a ticking sound inside the box. Doom carefully placed it down onto the ground.

"Doom Bot to me!" Doom bellowed.

One of his Doom Bots walked towards its master.

"Open the package," Doom commanded and the Doom Bot obeyed Doom's law.

There was a black box with a symbol that had three dots in the formation of an upside down triangle.

**To Be Continued On 11/30/2014.**


	30. Celebrating the Triumph

**Chapter 30: Celebrating the Triumph.**

* * *

 

Kal-El of Krypton felt the injuries that he suffered in the battle with Doom and Loki heal immensely. It left him to one position, he was in Asgard, and he was the guest of honor of an Asgardian celebration. That caused nothing but a smile to spread ear to ear on the young man. He couldn't believe his fortune and everything was coming up as he felt that it should.

He didn't want to jinx it by saying that something would happen but with Doom gone and Loki put in time out, Kal had a chance to let his hair down and relax.

"Have a drink, you've earned it," Sif commented, sauntering over to get a better look at him. "I know that not much on Earth is strong enough to even give you what humans would call a buzz, but why don't you….."

"I will," Kal commented.

After the day that he had, he could use a stiff drink or two. And if he could use something that would take the tension off of him, that was all that much the better. He allowed the liquid to come to his lips and he downed it with one fell swoop. He could feel rather refreshed.

"Not sure I'm feeling much of a buzz," Kal commented to her. "But it does taste divine."

"Well you are divine," Sif commented, quietly enough where it wouldn't be obvious. At the same time it would be merely loud enough so Kal-El could hear it.

Kal-El didn't say anything. The smile crossing his face was obvious enough and said more than enough.

"It does taste pretty divine," Kara commented, when she took a swig of it. "Not sure how much of it could get us drunk, but if it's a drink fit for gods, that's going to be about the only thing that could get a chance to do so."

"I don't want to even think about you drunk," Kal said and Kara smiled.

"Well, I don't know, but…I think that if you play your cards right, tonight will end with a bang," Kara said, her eyes following Sif's progress when she walked around. Her tight ass was a delight to be seen.

She personally wanted to see Kal violate it. A smile crossed her face the more that she thought about it.

"You're plotting something, aren't you?" Kal asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara said, throwing her hands up in the air quite innocently. One could argue that the innocent expression didn't suit her at all. She should get some points for some level of effort though.

"I think that you do," Kal said, and he looked over his shoulder. He could see Lara come in from behind him.

She gave her son a tight hug and a kiss.

"So it does work," Lara whispered to him. "And speaking of people who are up to something always, have either of you seen Selene lately?"

Kal thought about that. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her in a while.

He barely paid any attention to Thor regaling anyone who would listen to a tale of another adventure that he was on. He had been on more than enough adventures that stories of adventures wouldn't cut it.

That being said, he was sure that it was exicting to be there.

"These stories get more fanciful with every single retelling," Sif commented, placing her hands upon her hips and sighing. "But I'm sure that if it interests them, then we shouldn't complain about them too much."

"I can see that," Kal commented to her and Sif gave him a shadow of a smile.

"I wish to speak with you, privately…..actually the one known as Selene wishes to speak with both of us," Sif commented.

Kal found himself intrigued and suspicious at the same time. The young man followed Sif forward and Lara joined them.

Sif didn't even walk two paces when she spotted the Enchantress wrapped up in tight ropes. She had been stripped and obviously before they got there, she was obviously put through some paces. The woman appeared to be humbled as well. That was something that Sif thought suited the Enchantress greatly.

"What do we have here?" Sif asked, walking towards the Enchantress, and standing over the top of her.

The woman looked to be completely humbled for numerous reasons and Sif wasn't lying in saying that she was intrigued by this turn of events. She wore the barest of garments. Her eyes shifted upwards to notice that Selene had been sitting there behind her this entire time.

Selene was dressed in her traditional tight black corset. She wore a thong and held a riding crop in her hand. She snapped the riding crop with a smile that widened over her face. She ran her fingers over it carefully.

"She's rather delicious," Selene said and she spanked Amora's tight ass with the riding crop.

Lara watched with a wide grin and suddenly, she could see Sif watch. This was obviously turning her on.

She was about ready to tell her son to take advantage and take the warrior woman. There was no question about it, he was ready to take her. He spun her around and smashed his lips to hers.

Sif could feel his overpowering presence upon her. His lips smashed against hers with a long and lust ridden kiss. His tongue continued to drive deep into her mouth.

His hands ran over her body and he pulled her into a long kiss. He slowly removed her battle armor and saw the delicious body that waited for him underneath.

"You seem overdressed," Sif commented, lust burning from her eyes. Her tongue trailed underneath her lips. "Let me return the favor…..please let me return the favor."

"As the lady wishes," Kal commented to her, waving for Sif to drop down to one knee.

Sif got down before Kal-El, kneeling before him in a worshipping stance. Her hand gripped around his manhood and she slowly stroked him. His manhood grew in her hand when she played with him.

Lara got behind Sif and fondled her breasts from behind. The warrior woman squealed in delight when Sif started to play with her breasts. That caused her body to heat up immensely the more that she played with her.

"I think that you are enjoying this, but enjoy my son's cock," Lara whispered.

They could hear the whipping sounds of riding rock upon flesh. That caused Sif's body to heat up. She slowly kissed down his rock hard chest and then she touched his abs. She slowly planted even more kisses on him.

His cock hung out from between his legs like an iron bar. Lara walked over, grabbing Kal's penis in a tight grip and she pumped it. He could feel his mother's grip tighten around his throbbing tool and it felt good.

Sif's mouth wrapped around him felt good. Her hot mouth engulfed his cock into her body.

"Yes, worship your king," Kal whispered to her and Sif pushed her mouth down onto his tool. His rod smashed deep down into her throat.

Sif deep throated him even harder and the woman kept bobbing up and down on him. It was obvious that she got into the momentum that she received. Her nose brushed against his pelvic bone when she came down onto him.

"Eat her pussy," Selene commanded and Amora responded by sticking her tongue in Lara's white hot twat. The blonde moaned when the other blonde went down on her. Selene smiled in triumph. "Good pet, got to train you right for Kal-El."

Amora could feel the smacking of whip upon flesh. That only caused her tension and her pleasure to rise. Her legs clenched together the more and more Amora spanked her with the whip. She continued to get some pleasure out of her.

Sif pushed her head back and brought her mouth down onto him. After she sucked Kal-El deeply, she brought his manhood down her throat. She pushed it down him and sucked deeply.

His balls tightened and the warrior woman squeezed him. He launched his cum down her throat.

Sif got to her feet and could feel his hard cock harden even more. She was surprised at his strength.

His strength and force of domination made her completely wet when he whipped her hard against the wall. His manhood brushed between the area of her thighs. It caused her to heat up when he slowly inched it into her. One inch at a time, he pushed into her. Her hot walls opened for him. The pleasure increased the closer that he got into her.

"Let it go," Kal whispered and Sif's thighs again spread for him. She was close to accommodating this rock hard manhood inside her body. The woman's thighs felt hungry for him.

With one more solid motion, he jammed his hard rock into her. She screamed when he pushed into her. He pulled her arms back and pumped into her.

Sif could feel him slam into her harder and harder from behind. That caused an amount of electricity to course through her body.

"HARDER!" she begged him. She really got into it.

"I wouldn't….deny someone like that," Lara said. She managed to be a good mother and impart wisdom on her son while the Enchantress tongue fucked her.

Selene smiled and she watched Kal's cock progress eagerly in and out of Sif's dripping pussy. She matched her ward's rapid fire motions ramming his cock into Sif. She did the same thing with the strap on that she put on and Amora was fucked into a stupor.

The Enchantress felt an increased amount of pleasure spread through her body. There was one thing that was for certain, she wouldn't be the same again.

Sif was allowed to look her god in the eye. He placed his hands on her hips and kept sawing into her. Over and over again his thrusts parted her thighs. Sif closed her hot molten walls around his throbbing tool.

"Deeper, oh deeper, really….LIKE THAT!" Sif yelled, feeling her legs kick up and he rammed between her thighs.

Sif felt his throbbing cock hammer into her body. The woman felt her hot walls collapse around his manhood. She came extremely hard. Each thrust caused her to cum just that much harder.

"Are you with me?"

She thought that she was barely with him. His thrusts impacted her dripping hole when he went into her. Her hot walls caressed his incoming manhood when he kept slamming into her over and over again.

"Always, always, always!"

Sif felt her nerve endings sing when he battered her body. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge of her own pleasure.

Sif thought that she would be pushed over the edge. His cock slammed deeply into her body. The Asgardian goddess felt his manhood slam deeper and deeper into her. His hands roamed every inch of her body.

"Feels so good!" Sif moaned loudly. She meant every word of that. His cock spearing into her tight body felt so good.

"I'm glad, and I am to please," Kal whispered and he twisted her nipples. The Asgardian goddess felt him ram into her even harder from behind. This was pure bliss what she felt. Each thrust connected into her body.

Sif could feel her legs spread apart and he continued to take her from behind. His hands rested on either side of her.

"So sweet, I think that you've earned a reward," Kal whispered when he worked himself into her. Her hot thighs closed around him.

She accepted him and his manhood went deep into her. He destroyed her cervix when he pounded into her. Her womb opened up nice and wide to get the treat that he was about ready to give her. Several more thrusts later and she would be ready.

His balls tightened and Kal planted his load into her from behind. Several thrusts later and Sif dropped down to the ground.

"I'll make sure she is taken care of, take her, Kal," Selene whispered.

She gave Kal's cock a loving caress. Then she made her way over to Sif on the ground. Selene reached up and pulled Sif back to her feet. Her tongue pressed deep into her mouth.

Sif felt a second wind rush through her body with Selene using her tongue to choke her out.

Kal was now behind Amora's and his finger's parted. He pushed his fingers into Amora's puckered hole and pushed into her.

Amora closed her eyes and Kal rapidly finger fucked her at hyper speed.

"Beg for my son's cock!" Lara yelled, grabbing Amora's hair and forcing her to look at him.

"Please, Kal-El, fuck me."

Kal wasn't going to deny her if she said please. He slammed into her from behind as hard s he could go. Her tight walls closed around him.

The soft pussy of the Enchantress felt like a warm and beautiful vice around him. The manhood pistoned into her body harder and harder from behind.

"You feel so tight, I can fuck this pussy all day long," Kal said, and he pushed her face into Lara's pussy.

Lara could feel the Enchantress attack her pussy with a renewed vigor. Kal leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear.

"I think that I can and I think that I will fuck your beautiful pussy, until you scream for more!" Kal grunted.

He rapidly rammed himself into her from behind. The harder thrusts stretched out her body when he continued to batter her. Amora's slick walls lubricated his path.

Selene dominated the Warrior goddess beneath her. That act gave Kal the fuel he needed to fuck Amora's pussy senseless. She tightened around him, giving him a slick surface to slide into again and again.

He grabbed his hands around her and pumped into her. Amora's tight vice of a pussy closed around him. His thrusts grew even more rapid and more wanton. His piston like thrusts battered her hot pussy.

The young man hammered her from behind. He had the stamina that a god would be envious of. Amora couldn't deny that.

"All of this is mine now, you realize that," Kal whispered. "Consider your debt partially paid, but you should know, I take plenty of interest."

Amora was interested about that. Her pussy twitched to close around his iron rod. She took it into her warm and smoldering depths. Each thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge. The goddess thanked everything that she had for the fact that she could accommodate him.

His manhood spiked into her body. He pushed himself into her body. His strong hands caressed her soft body and he picked up a rapid fire pace. His manhood was like a blur the more that it pumped inside of her.

"Cumming soon," Kal whispered in her ear. He could feel Amora's soft walls close upon him. Soon she would be finished off and so would he.

She stroked him hard. She was getting really close to the edge. He helped her along by pumping her hard from behind. The silk walls caressed him.

He grunted and he slammed into her. He made sure Amora understood her duty. Lara was eaten to an orgasm and Kal fired his balls into her waiting and willing pussy.

Her cunt ached with desire when he planted his hot load inside her. Each thrust brought her down onto the bed.

"More interest coming, but that was a good start?"

"Yes," Lara agreed and she smiled. Kal knew what she wanted and he wasn't about to deny his mother.

* * *

 

Doctor Doom was gone, at least so it seemed. They returned back home and Kal met Helena.

"I take it that you've had a productive and busy day," Helena said, keeping her tone even and calm. Kal raised his eyebrow and Helena frowned at him. There was a moment where the two of them locked eyes with each other. "Actually there's no reason to hide it…."

"I guess I would have to say so," Kal agreed and he leaned towards her. His hand wrapped around hers and he tightened it in a heavy grip. "Doom managed to find a method to take me down and I'm very concerned about that."

"And you should be," Helena said and she walked forward next to him. The observatory lead them upwards and allowed them to look up over the city. She could see the entire world when it rested in the palm of her hand. "But if I know you, you won't take this one sitting down."

"No, I look forward and do what needs to be done," Kal commented, leading her towards him. His arm wrapped around Helena's waist and held her into place. He brought up the drawing of the object. "Does that ring a bell?"

Helena studied the artifact. She had heard many legends and she wasn't sure if this was a legend that she recognized. She frowned deeply when he held her close to him.

"It might, but it's not completely clicking," Helena said, biting her finger and clutched her hands together. Her body rocked back and forth. "Maybe Talia will know something about it."

It did seem like the sort of thing that Talia's father would be in to. Kal rested his hands on her shoulders.

"So how are the two getting along?" Kal asked. His hands roamed over her shoulders.

Helena smiled. "You were there when we had our mediation. You tell me."

"Fair enough," Kal commented, a wide grin popping over his face. His fingers slowly stroked her hair and she relaxed against him. "So, are finding the assistance that I promised you up to par?"

Helena smiled her arms underneath her chest. The woman leaned against the wall. She had to admit at first, she had her misgivings. His hand placed on her shoulder and turned her. Helena looked into his eyes.

"I really can't complain," she commented in excitement.

"Are you sure?"

"At first, I was reluctant, but I don't want to become like my father," Helena said when she looked out into the city.

It wasn't Gotham City but any city in the world had the problems like Gotham City. The mission her father was on was one of obsession and it caused the destruction of his own sanity. He went down and many thought that he should have been locked up in Arkham besides some of his enemies.

Helena wasn't going to allow that to happen to her.

"But you understood that you could use all of the help that you could get," Kal said and Helena smiled.

They could see Jean, Kara, and Diana make their way up the steps. Jean greeted Kal, pulling him into a warm hug.

"I'm glad that you're okay after all that," Jean said, wrapping her arms around Kal and pulling him closely into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm really great I'm okay after all that as well," Kal commented when she drew him into a tight grip.

Kara and Diana greeted him likewise. Diana frowned when she saw the image, looking up close.

"So that's the offending stone, isn't it?' Diana asked, and she crowded next to Helena and Kal. The Trinity looked at it.

"Please tell me that you know something more about the stone that we can use," Kal told Diana and the Amazon Princess frowned deeply when she looked at the stone. Her brow wrinkled.

"No, but I almost fear it's power when I'm standing here in the room," Diana said and Kara looked forward at the stone.

"It's the Omega!" Kara yelled when she looked at it. The symbol on the stone was not that obvious until she really looked at it. "It's a valuable artifact that will give the person ultimate power at the sake of their sanity."

"That's always lovely," Helena said and she frowned, wrinkling her brow. She would be concerned. "And are we sure that Doom's power wasn't completely broken?"

Kal wasn't completely sure about that. He was going to have to look at Latveria to find out. He was going to see if he could get touch with the Black Widow. If anyone knew anyone could find out quickly what was going on in world politics, it would be SHIELD.

"We've got a lot to do," Kal said and Kara smiled.

"I know that we do," Kara agreed. After that battle in Asgard, and the afterparty they were really ready for their next move.

"And we will do it," Helena said, she needed to get in touch with Barbara. It was best to hit all angles from this.

Kal walked off and moved over towards the SHIELD frequency. Widow had it set up if he needed to contact her quickly for whatever reason. SHIELD was being folded into the Hellfire Club and he doubted that Fury even knew the half of it. He gave him the tools.

"Natasha, it's Kal…..yes half of the rumors are true, but perhaps we should compare notes," Kal said and he waited for the Black Widow to give her report.

* * *

 

Natasha Romanov, better known as the Black Widow, pulled herself away from SHIELD. There was a lot going on in the world. SHIELD's latest battle with the forces of HYDRA had caused them massive losses and the world was on the balance. Of course, the world was going to be controlled by one.

She came face to face with him. Her green eyes met his bright blue eyes and he was not alone. She noticed the White and Black Queens of the Hellfire Club showing up.

"So, I take it that this is a serious situation," Natasha commented, and Kal smiled at her.

"It's good to see you in the flesh, Natasha," Kal told her. "You look a little bit stressed, don't you?"

"Look it, feel it, am it," Natasha said and she allowed herself to be kissed by this powerful young man. He always made her weak in the knees, and made her forget herself. "But it's good to see you, even despite the circumstances."

"It's always good to see you, and I hope that you haven't let Fury get you down," Kal commented and Natasha frowned deeply.

"Well I don't think that I'd let Fury get me down, because he's taken a leave of absence from SHIELD," Natasha commented and Kal slowly raised his eyebrow. "I know, but I wouldn't worry about it. Fury's leave of absences often mean he's on some super-secret deep mission where only he knows about it. So I wouldn't worry about it."

' _Worry about Fury, because you don't see him,'_ Emma thought and that was a statement that they all agreed upon.

"Yes, we'll worry about that when the time is right," Kal commented and his gaze focused onto Natasha's. His burning blue eyes met her bright greens. "But there is something more pressing about the disappearance of Nick Fury. Unless you think that it's related to this crisis."

"Yes, it could be," Natasha agreed, she wasn't going to spend any time debating on whether or not it wasn't. She had a pretty good idea that it was. The redhead crossed her arms together and went deep in thought. "But this Omega stone that you discovered….."

"It's an extremely powerful alien artifact that can wound even the most powerful artifact," Kal said. "He could stop Thor in his tracks, The Hulk in his tracks, and….."

"It could stop even you in your tracks," Natasha commented in a rather light voice.

"If the shoe fits," Kal said, that was why he was worried. "I'd like to keep that to the fewest people possible, and if you could use SHIELD's resources to figure out if there were any more."

"If there was any way that Fury could use it to keep the supers in line, he would cream himself," Natasha said.

"Yes, Widow, thank you for the mental image," Emma commented dryly. She didn't really need to think about that.

"Well it does the job, in its sick and twisted way," Selene whispered and she could see Kal's eyebrow raised. "Even if the image is fairly mental scarring and should not be thought by the sanest of people."

"Perhaps the fact that the Omega has driven completely insane should be brought up," Kal told her.

"I figured as much, artifacts like that normally are," Natasha said, twisting her hands around on the file. "Latveria is quiet; Doom has disappeared off of the map. Our spies in the country have not seen him and that could lead to a civil war."

"It could also lead to an opportunity," Kal commented, and there were a few thoughts that went over in his head. He would have to see if that would work but he was pretty sure that it might work.

"Yes, it could open up a Pandora's Box, but it could afford us an excellent opportunity," Emma said with a smile. They would have to wait and see.

Kal already made plans. There were a couple of countries that was underneath the thumb of the Black King and the rest of the Hellfire Club. All he would have to do to take that final step.

"We're just going to have to wait and see how this pans out," Kal said after he broke his silence and Emma corked her eyebrow, smiling. "It's all about figuring out our plans and making sure all of the chess pieces are in place."

"HYDRA infiltrating SHIELD has worked to your advantage then," Natasha commented and Kal turned towards her, with a smile. "You know it, don't you?"

"I'm not sure that Fury did, but we've been made aware of it for a long time now," Kal said. The Hellfire Club butted heads with HYDRA more than a couple of times.

It was obvious that when both groups had similar designs on the world, there was going to be just a little bit of conflict.

"And you've got a plan."

Kal didn't say anything but that much was obvious with what his plans were.

* * *

 

"You really don't want to favor your right side too much, even if that's the side that you do favor," Donna said when Kara went for a punch during their sparring session. Donna blocked the much, ducked, and rolled underneath her legs.

Donna tried to catch Kara with a spinning back hand punch on the back spin. Kara blocked that attack and reflected a kick back. A series of kicks rocked Donna and dropped her down to her knees.

"Yeah, because people are going to go for that side," Kara said and Donna blocked her leg with a smile on her face.

Donna twisted Kara's leg around and forced her down to the leg. Kara grimaced despite herself. Donna didn't play nice in battle. That was something she appreciated because that was only going to force her to get better and better. The blonde got up to her feet and stared Kara in the eye.

"Not too bad, wouldn't you say?" Kara asked.

"You have room for improvement," Donna said. She dodged Kara's attack. She again wrapped her arms around her back and forced her down onto her face. Donna clinched her arm. "But like I said, you can't leave one side open. That will only lead you to problems."

Kara felt like she was gaining clarity. Even with her powers, she could get knocked on her ass.

"And now that we know that are artifacts out there that can harm Kryptonians, you need to step up your game, in case your powers become a non-factor," Donna continued.

"Yes, thank you, I figured that much out," Kara said and their latest battle locked into a stalemate. Both of them locked knuckles. Both pushed back with the same amount of power and strength. Neither backed off from each other and the two of them glared at each other. "But will it affect Amazons as well?"

Donna frowned, wrinkling her nose. That was a pretty good question. She would have to assume that it did.

Kara grabbed her by the hair and slammed her down to the ground. Donna yelped when the Kryptonian grabbed onto two hands full of her hair. That caught her completely off guard. Kara followed them up by spearing her down onto the ground.

The blonde landed on Donna's hips, straddling her.

"I believe that I've won," Kara said with a smile. "I could do anything that I want with you now."

"Another lesson that Diana taught me, just because you're on the bottom…." Donna said, tightening her legs around Kara and flipping her onto her back. "It doesn't mean that you're out of control, you know that."

"Yes, noted, and learned," Kara commented, she could feel Donna's legs wrapped around her.

The Amazon took a few seconds to exert her dominance and let Kara get up to her feet. The blonde bit down on her lip and looked Donna in the eyes.

"A good fight, the type that really gets your blood pumping if you know what I mean?" Donna asked. "But we can take a break now."

"Is that just because that I was finally finding a way to kick your ass?" Kara asked with a saucy smile crossing her face.

"No, not at all," Donna commented, handing Kara a bottle of water.

Kara took the bottle of water and downed it in one drink. She didn't really need it but she enjoyed the refreshing taste. She could see Donna looking at her.

"It's been an insane last few weeks, hasn't it?" Donna asked, finally finding the ability to speak after she lost her nervousness.

"Insanity, that's one way to put it," Kara offered with a deep frown going over her face. "But I'd agree, it's been pretty insane."

Then again what about their lives would not be insane?

"I think the two of us should go together and sneak away for a little bit," Donna commented. "And a new friend of ours in Gotham invited us to join her for some fun."

Kara tried to follow the logic in what Donna was telling her. There was only one problem, she got lost along the way.

"So let me get this straight?" Kara asked and Donna's eyes latched onto hers. "You want to get away from the insanity by going to Gotham City, the Nexus of all Insanity."

Donna frowned, when Kara put it that way, it didn't seem so logical.

"But it would be a change of scenery," Donna said in an attempt to deflect the criticism around and get Kara back on board.

Kara shrugged, Donna had her there. Her friend was someone who had that uncanny ability to talk her into things that might not be in her best friends even though she shouldn't do so. That was something that Kara took to the bank.

That being said, she would be lying if a trip to Gotham didn't entice her on some level. It would be as Donna had promptly put it, a change of scenary.

"Just think of what the three of us could get up to," Donna said, trying to string Kara along with a delightful little carrot.

"That could be the problem," Kara commented in a light voice and Donna placed her arms underneath her chest. "But, yeah, a day away from this into a new level of insanity could be fun."

"So, I can count you in?" Donna asked her.

"Yes, you can count me in," Kara said with a grin on her face.

What was the worst that could happen? This was Gotham City after all.

Actually that might have answered the question. The two girls prepared themselves to fly out to Gotham tonight.

* * *

 

"We're going to be online before we know it now," Alura said in excitement. She enjoyed working alongside her nephew to get this new and extremely prominent source of power online.

"I'm glad that we are," Kal admitted with a smile.

He was one step closer to gaining more political capital. He was also one step closer than gaining more prominent control of the world as well. His plans were a long time one. Alura smiled when she looked at him.

"Yes?" Kal asked her.

"There should have been more people who looked at things like you on Krypton, we might still have been around," Alura said and Kal looked at her. "I know we should think more about the past than the future, but I can't help but think out loud about what might have been."

"Thinking about what might have been could be a dangerous thing," Kal said to her. "We need to focus on what will be."

"I am," Alura agreed when she brimmed with excitement. "Just like this, this is light years ahead of anything that has ever been seen on Earth."

"It needs a tweak or two," Kal said to her. "But then again, all of the best inventions do."

Alura smiled, if that wasn't true, she didn't know what was. She could feel a brand new world come upon the cusp of her hand. Earth was so great and full of so much potential. It could go the way that numerous planets have gone before it or it could rise to the top. Only time will tell and she was confident that it would all come out right.

"I'm glad that there are strong people that will help lead the people of Earth to the promised land," Alura said but she frowned.

"But…..yes, I realize that they're going to have to sustain themselves on their own when the time is right," Kal said to her.

"Right, but that doesn't mean that we can't teach them where the future lies?"

Lara arrived at that second and walked over. Alura watched with a raised eyebrow. Lara leaned over and gave her son a kiss. She took a nice spot on his lap.

"No, there's nothing that says we can't do that," Kal commented, pulling his arm around Lara and holding her tight towards him. "And we're going to do a lot of it, believe me."

"I believe you," Lara whispered, excitement dancing through her eyes. She shifted against her son's lap where she sat. "One more minor calibration and we should have it ready ,shouldn't we?"

"Ready for the next round of testing, yes," Kal said. He hoped to get these online. The distraction regarding Doom and Loki, along with a few other things distracted him.

He was ready and willing for action and soon.

Jean popped in through the bond link. _'I can see that you're ready and willing to go, aren't you?'_

' _Always, always,'_ Kal thought to her. The redhead gave a momentary smile. It was the type of smile that would light up the world.

There was no time to pat themselves on the back, at least until the moment where they got things done. And Kal wasn't sure when that would be. He continued the final calibration, at least what he thought was the final one.

"So my daughter went out for a trip with her friends?" Alura asked. Kal turned towards her and nodded. Alura smiled. "Should I be concerned?"

That was a pretty good question to be honest. Lara was the one that answered it.

"Maybe you should be concerned," Lara suggested. "I mean she does take over you."

Alura showed how expressive some kind artificial intelligence construct could get. Her arms crossed over her chest and she gave that foul expression that Lara thought was adorable.

"You still haven't changed that much," Lara said and Kal smiled.

"I can see where Kara gets it sometimes," Kal commented and Alura sighed.

"The two of you are just going to double team me, aren't you?" Alura asked and she realized what the implications of what she said was, growing flushed and red all of the way. She didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it did. And now she had to backtrack a little bit from it. "That's…"

"Relax honey, we know what you meant," Lara said with a smile. She would have liked to visit this little conversation later. A blip got all of their attention.

Kal picked it up promptly. "It's Helena, there's a distress signal, and she says that it's urgent."

He knew the Wayne Heiress and knew that she didn't throw around the word urgent without any good meaning. It was time to see what he had to go after.

He was up and out the door, leaving Alura and Lara to chat and wrap up the experiment. They understood duty called.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 12/3/2014.**


	31. SBFF Part One

**Chapter Thirty One: Super Best Friends Forever Part One.**

* * *

 

Gotham City always was a place that was just one second away from breaking out into total war because of the gang violence. The old school mobsters who had run the city were a dying breed. They had died out during the days of the original Batman in fact. Some who had worked for those mobsters had tried to maintain the tradition.

That tradition faded when the clown came to town. There were a few who held onto the scraps that were the good old days. Only the good old days might not have been so good for some people. It was an extremely cutthroat and dangerous world.

A man dressed in an elegant white suit walked forward. His arms hung loosely by his side when he continued to make his strides. A sneer cropped up over his face. He reached into a briefcase that he had dangling from his shoulder.

He opened up the briefcase and pulled out an elegant looking black mask. He placed it open his face and smiled. It covered his identity. No one would have known who was underneath the mask and that was the way that he preferred it.

The man was named Roman Sionis. He had ambitions to take over Gotham City for years. Now there were some people from out of town who decided that it would be a good idea to take over his territory.

The Kingpin was always a threat but it appeared for the meantime he was going to keep his influence locked in the middle of New York City.

The Big Man on the other hand, had been muscled out by the Kingpin. The original Big Man may have died but a new one had decided to take up the mantle. His men had been seen nosing around Gotham City.

Which turned Sionis to the man who greeted him now, who was strung up in the meat packing plant that he used in a meat place. It should come to no surprise to anyone that he resembled an extremely ugly slab of beef.

"So, you work for the Big Man, don't you?" one of Sionis's man said. "We don't take too kindly to out of towners in Gotham City. It breaks the code."

"The Big Man…..you don't know who you're fucking with," the man said, grimacing. The guns on him showed him a very harsh reality.

Sionis stepped forward. He roughly placed his hand underneath the chin of this man and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Look me in the fucking eye and talk to me straight," Sionis said.

"Yeah, well if you're going to talk about straight talking, how the fuck do you think that's logical with you wearing a mask?"

Black Mask smacked the man across the face so hard that he might have shattered the man's jaw. He leaned in towards him.

"I don't need some shit talker trying to tell me what's what, do you understand me?" Black Mask asked him.

The man looked like he swallowed something foul. He tried to nod but there was one problem. He found that his head wasn't working as well as it should have been. His heart drummed a steady beat.

"You break the code in my city, you get strung up to dry," Black Mask said. "So, tell me straight, who is the Big Man?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him…."

"Then you're useless," Black Man said and he punched him in the kidneys. He was about ready to give the word to his boys to 86 this guy.

"Wait, wait, wait, I've got something else, you'd be interested by this, trust me," the man babbled and he shivered.

Black Mask told them to hold their fire.

"You have about thirty seconds before I have my boys blow a hole in the top of your head," Black Mask said, tapping his watch. "Your time starts now, don't you fucking dare disappoint me."

The man shivered but spoke. "There's this guy, called Hammerhead, he's the Big Man's chief…..well he's the guy who gives us our orders, alright."

"Hammerhead, I thought I put a bullet in that bastard years ago, two right in the head," Black Mask grumbled.

"Yeah, but he's back and he has a steel plate in his head, you know, hence the name Hammerhead holds a new meaning," the mobster commented when he swung back and forth like a completely ugly pendulum. He knew that he was seconds away from getting fucked over big time.

"Don't get cute with me, you're not good at it, do you understand?" Black Mask asked and the man nodded his head. Hammerhead's lips twisted into a fierce smirk. "Good boy, perhaps there's some hope for you yet. There might not be that much but there's some help."

Hammerhead was back on the scene and working for this new Big Man. Not in his town, not in Gotham City.

"So, I told you what's what…so you've got to let me go!" The Mobster shouted, having a mild freak out.

Black Mask's lips curled into a grimace. He looked to be seriously contemplating something. He held the gun in his face.

"Maybe you can flip a coin or something?" the mobster asked.

"I think that you confused me for someone else."

One bullet between the eyes, one to the back of the head, and three to the chest for good measure followed. He wasn't taking any chances with pieces of Gotham City trash like this.

* * *

 

Helena Wayne waited on the roof top, dressed in full costume.

"So, I take it that you didn't call me all the way over to Gotham City for a booty call."

She turned around and saw Kal standing there. He did a good job in sneaking up on her. Almost as bad as her father was in some ways although no one could quite that bad.

"No, far from it, there's a gang war," Helena said and Kal raised his eyebrow. "And it goes without saying that there's always a gang war of some sort in Gotham City. I know that as well as you do."

"Obviously," Kal agreed with her, a smile crossing his face. "So…?"

"It's spilling in from New York," Helena told him and she stepped forward towards him. "The Kingpin and the Big Man are muscling in for territory."

"I know, I keep an eye on organized crime to make sure that it doesn't interfere with Helflire Club business," he told her, reaching towards her and squeezing her hand.

She got a slight amount of reassurance for that.

"One of the Big Man's informants have been caught with his pants down by Black Mask and his body was just found ten minutes ago in the old Meat Packing plant across the harbor," Helena said.

"Strung up like a side of beef and then shot several times, wasn't he?" Kal asked her.

Helena nodded, and sighed. "Yes he was. That could be just the tip of the iceberg here in Gotham City to a city wide gang war. And now, I'm calling on your help to see if you can use some of your connections to help make them think twice."

Helena figured out by now that the Hellfire Club's influence was around the world. There was no real use in denying it.

"You do realize that this gang war could just blow over…"

"Not this time, Black Mask is playing for keeps and so is this Big Man," Helena told him. "What's more is that the Kingpin is the one who could make out like a bandit most of all because of this. And you don't know who he is, do you?"

"I have my suspicions," he honestly answered her.

A man who had that many resources was not a hard one to whittle down. Kal was pretty sure that he did business with the man himself a time or two in the past. He couldn't say with any clarity but he was pretty sure.

"Maybe you should get in touch with Oracle to see if she can dig up anything," Kal suggested.

"She's taking a well deserved night off from this madness," Helena said.

Helena didn't finish the rest of her sentence. She could feel Kal's glare on her.

"Some of us might not have that luxury," she added as an afterthought. "But it's a good thing that she's able to take a night off once and a while."

"Remember, just because the mission never sleeps, doesn't mean that you have to skip sleep," Kal said.

He walked closer to her, closing the gap between the two of them. Helena could feel excitement pulse through her body.

There was just something about this young man that got her blood pumping in a way that no other young man had been able to at any time in the past, present, or future.

Kal walked over behind her. "But, I suppose that we should end this war before we decide to see what kind of fun that we can have."

"Fun can be dangerous in Gotham City," Helena said to her. "Is it worth it?"

"Very much so," Kal told her. "I can dig up some favors, because I think that if we get close to Black Mask, we'll be able to knock over the dominos and hopefully not start a war."

That was his hope anyway. Whether or not his hope would come true, that was another thing entirely.

"There's also such a thing as a power vacuum," Helena said, and Kal looked her in her bright blu eyes. "We should avoid that at all costs, if we can."

"Don't worry…" Kal started when he leaned in towards her and pulled up her cowl.

"You know, that's supposed to reduce a deadly gas that could drop an elephant to his knees," Helena said lightly.

"That's why I disabled the controls, I'll put them back when I'm done with you."

Helena felt his strong arms wrap around her and his mouth press against his. She could feel herself grow weak in the knees. No matter how much she tried to fight it.

"So, now with that out of the way, it's time for us to get down to business."

Helena could feel disappointment rattle through her body. She hated being teased. Normally she thought that she should be the one doing that.

"Lead the way," she said, vainly trying to hide the disappointment that was evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, when the mission is done for tonight," Kal said, watching her retreating ass when she fired off a grapnel.

* * *

 

Gotham City was a place that the normal did stand out. Thankfully Kara Zor-El and Donna Troy had their own unique quirks, so they were able to blend in rather nicely.

"You know, this is a wild place for a straight shooter like Miss Gordon to invite us," Donna commented looking around. "My sister would either not approve of this place or be upset that she wasn't invited."

Kara grinned, the beating of the loud music hammering into her ears. A critical ear could tell that it was loud to compensate for the simple fact that the music just simply wasn't that good. It had no beat to it.

"Donna, Kara!"

Barbara turned up, dressed in a black blouse and a flowing leather black skirt, with zipped up leather boots. She looked rather hot. She also was packing a stun gun, on the off chance that certain men got any ideas.

She walked over, and wrapped her arms tightly around both girls.

"It's good to see both of you…..well we've met briefly, but it's finally nice to meet someone around my age to hang out, and have a blast," Barbara said with a smile on her face. "I've been inside the Tower for so long that I almost forgot what the rest of Gotham City looked like."

Kara wrapped her arm around Barbara's shoulder. She was pretty certain that she was on Kal's list; he just had other things that monopolized his time. She was going to see what she could do to expedite the process.

"We're going to show you a good time," Kara said, bouncing up and down excitedly. She could see Barbara's eyes focus on her breasts for a half of a second. Then she looked up towards her eyes and saw Kara grinning. "Aren't we, Barbara?"

"Yeah, we are," Donna replied. "So, where can we get a good drink in this place?"

Barbara thought that there was going to be some kind of recipe for disaster with these two and drink, although she wasn't completely sure.

She was just going to have to go to the flow and see what happened. She could hear the conversations.

"Gotham City, I suppose today should be a good day if none of us have gotten mugged."

Barbara cringed obviously. Perhaps that was just her but this was a line of conversation that invited trouble. She looked around.

Speaking of trouble, Donna and Kara had gotten their drinks. Barbara looked at them and frowned. "Neither of you can get drunk, can you?"

"Don't know, never tried," Donna said, shrugging her shoulders. "It should be fun trying to try though, shouldn't it?"

"Yeah, but I doubt that anything in this place will be strong enough to give us a buzz," Kara suggested.

Barbara's bad feeling increased. She decided when in Rome do what the Romans did. The redhead wasn't about ready to match them drink for drink. She wasn't going to try anything that brazen and more importantly that suicidal. That being said she figured that a couple of drinks won't hurt to loosen her up.

"So, how do you find your working relationship with Kal?" Kara asked her. She placed her hand on Barbara's thigh and balanced the drink with the other hand.

"Well….he's been really busy, hasn't he?" Barbara asked and a part of her brain slapped itself.

Of course he was busy. He was the Black King of the Hellfire Club. They were always extremely busy.

There was a sound of cars skidding to the stop outside.

"But I'm sure that he can find some time for you, if you just pay him a visit," Kara said to Barbara and she casually slid her hand further up Barbara's leg.

Barbara was pretty sure that she was being seduced. Not only was she being seduced, but she enjoyed being seduced. The heat that rose from her loins caused her body to convulse in a moment of great pleasure.

"Do you want to go there?" Kara whispered in Barbara's ear.

Barbara couldn't get her throat unstuck soon enough. She did want to go there.

She was saved by the bell, the alarm bell. Several armed thugs entered the building. It appeared to be a simple hold up.

"We're going to take out this city, it belongs to the Big Man!" one of the men yelled.

They were armored heavily with weapons. Kara frowned, she knew who the Big Man was. Well she knew that someone else replaced the original one that died.

"They've got to be joking, right?" Donna asked, her frown getting extremely deep.

She and Kara exchanged a look with each other. Both girls had this uncanny knack of getting themselves into far more trouble than they should be in and also this uncanny knack of communicating without words.

Kara took out the armor and the weapons from the thugs. She zipped on through like it was nothing and returned right beside Barbara before they blinked.

The thugs realized that they had been had and it was Donna's turn. She took them out with a series of rapid fire attacks.

The Amazon princess counted on the panicked club goers to shield what she was doing. There were screams of increased frustration when the thugs left.

Barbara decided to casually trip one up when he went out the door. He landed hard on his face with a crash.

"Whoa, what do we have here?" Barbara asked herself. She picked up something that the thug dropped on the ground and the frown over her face deepened.

He dropped some kind of disc down on the ground. She frowned, thinking that it could be useful.

The GCPD arrived, and Kara, Barbara, and Donna were already out of the back door. The adrenaline of all three girls pumped excitedly.

"That was so cool," Donna said. "We really kicked ass."

"We caught them off guard," Barbara cautioned them.

"Yeah, but we did kick ass," Kara suggested.

Barbara's face broke into a momentary smile. "That we did, that we did."

Now they needed to figure out the significance to this disc, if anything.

* * *

 

The Gotham Arms was a high class hotel in one of the safest parts of Gotham City. One could argue that a safe part in Gotham City really wasn't anything to call home about. There were numerous parts of the city that should and would be assumed to be a danger.

The trio that met at this hotel had business to take care of. They managed to obtain a private room, one where they should not be disturbed. It cost an arm and a leg to get such accommodations. When you had the connections people in the Hellfire Club had, people were willing to bend over backwards for you.

"So, I've got good news, bad news ,and worse news," Emma said when she met with Helena and Kal. The two of them looked at Emma. It was obvious that the White Queen appeared to be in one of her states of mind. "It is naturally up to you what news that I give you first?"

"Let's start on a positive note for a change," Kal told her.

"The good news is that I've found out the identity of Black Mask, we had to call in several of our cards, but I found out who he was," Emma said. It was obvious that Kal wasn't going to be left in suspense. "His name is Roman Sionis. He's one of the top members of the Gotham City society. He's the type of person…"

"He's the type of person who wears the mask of respectability in public and is an utter rotten seed underneath all of that," Helena said. "My father knew him as a child. He's taken advantage of the collapse of the old Gotham City power structure to insert himself in. The old families, the Maronis, the Falcones, and the like, they've all bitten the dust a long time ago or at least they aren't what they used to be."

"He's also an old associate of Sebastian Shaw and my father," Emma added. "He knows how to play a game well. He has his own connections within the elite in Gotham City. While it doesn't have quite the reach or the influence that the Hellfire does, it could prove to be a problem."

"Then we need to eliminate the problem," Kal said.

"Yes, but his adversary presents another problem," Emma said. "There's a war on two fronts, in New York and in Gotham City. Fisk holds the keys to the New York City criminal empire and he has a gentleman's agreement with Rupert Thorne to never go into each other's territories. Both men consider themselves to be the respective kingpin of their cities."

"But there are others who spit on that agreement," Helena said. "And you're talking about the Big Man."

"Yes, the Big Man is at least the second person to hold that moniker," Emma agreed. She took the glass of wine and drained it. "There might be several members of the Kingpin's mob sharing that role. They want Fisk and Thorne out of there. Black Mask's ambitions clash with theres."

"It's not simple as taking them out," Kal commented, getting it straight away.

"If only it were that simple, then there will be no need for either of us to have this conversation," Emma responded to him. She was her usual charming self at times like this.

Kal wondered what his White Queen had on her sleeve. She mentally played several games of chess at once. While she didn't have the mental processes Kal did, she was Emma Frost and she held her own.

"Sionis is a rat who will infest the balance of power that we've caused," Emma said. "The bastard killed his parents over insurance money. He's been known to kill his second at command at a drop of the hat. He once strangled his girlfriend and it was only due to the fact that this is Gotham City that he got buried in the papers."

"This is the type of person my father would have given second or third or infinite chances," Helena said and there seemed to be disappointment coated within her voice.

"Your father was a far more patient man than many of us would have been," Kal said.

Helena gave an extremely un-lady like snort. Her father had many virtues. He didn't strike people as being the ultra-patient type. Then again, he might have had to be patient.

She remembered the same war that he fought. Her father told her something interesting in the months before he died. It was almost like he planned the time and event of when he died. Given how crazy prepared he was, Helena wouldn't be surprised in any way whatsoever.

He told her that this war wasn't the life that he wanted for her. It was an interesting thought and Helena appreciated when he told her it. He also mentioned that parents rarely got to choose the lives that they wanted for their children.

She figured that he didn't choose the life. She chose it for herself and she was ready.

"So what do you have in mind?" Helena asked. Both Kal and Emma turned their attention towards her. "I know for a fact both of you have something in mind. How are we going to shut down Sionis? How are we going to shut down this gang war before it becomes a full blown issue?"

"It's already become an issue," Emma answered delicately. "The question is what are you willing to do to stop it from becoming one?"

Helena folded her arms. Her jaw set when she stared at Emma and Kal.

"I'll do what I need to do and it will be by any means necessary," Helena said. She wasn't her father.

His one rule was the rule that might have gotten killed. She clasped her arms together and prepared to start the war.

"If you're going to be in, then you're going to be in all of the way."

Helena looked Kal dead on in the eye. "I'm in all of the way."

* * *

 

"Are you sure that this is the place?"

Kara wasn't questioning Barbara's abilities. She helped Kal so many times as Oracle, she had a knack of figuring out information that she wasn't. One of those goons dropped something that brought them here. There was something here.

Barbara wore a black and red hoodie, pulled over her normal clothes. She had numerous gadgets that she should use. Her recent hook up with the Hellfire Club caused her to have access to more than she thought that she'd have. The cookie jar she accessed was of the sweetest sin and a sweeter desire.

Donna walked behind Kara. Her adrenaline pumped through her body. The dark haired woman got excited.

She was so excited that she nearly ran knee first into the crate. The Amazon Princess felt as if she banged her knee of the crate.

"I think that we just hit the jackpot," Donna said and her eyes flashed when she looked over the contents of the crate. She looked extremely giddy.

Kara walked over and made sure the crates weren't booby trapped in some way. She wouldn't doubt it. The blonde brushed her finger off of the side of the crate.

"Someone's got the goods here…."

Barbara noticed that there was a serial number that was pressed on the side of the box. Most of them were filed off by a person or people unknown. This one was missed. It gave Barbara the perfect opening to look up what the deal was this these crates.

"These shipments went missing several weeks ago," Barbara said. The information became even juicier than she ever thought. "The shipment information was from a shipping company that belonged to Rupert Thorne."

"Is this significant for any reason?" Kara asked.

Barbara was happy to answer that question. "Thorne is one of the most dangerous crime bosses in Gotham City."

Kara whistled in response. That was just about right as far as she was concerned. This entire mess was getting more dangerous. So, who stole the shipment from Thorne.

It was almost like if Barbara heard the thoughts that she had. She moved onto her palm top that she had and researched the warehouse.

"And this is a warehouse that belongs to Roman Sionis," Barbara said, frowning. That doesn't make any sense to her. "You know, he's one of the richest and most influential in Gotham City. He's a great humanitarian, so why would he steal a mobster's shipment and hoard it here?"

"Because he has ambitions on the mob himself?" Donna suggested. She could see the military grade weapons there. "There's enough here to take down a small country."

"No, just Gotham City."

There was a rough voice through the shadows. All three girls stood up straight.

"Show yourself," Kara said and she looked through the shadows, waiting for the person in the shadows to step out.

He did step out. He dressed in a stylish suit. He looked like an Albino with silver hair and sharp teeth. He wore a set of stylish rings. The man turned his hand around and stared down the girls.

"It's a dangerous place for three teenage girls such as yourself to be," the man said, his teeth bared at them. He swooped down towards them. "But, it seems like all four of us are in a place where we shouldn't be tonight."

"Yeah, this Sionis got will be pretty pissed if he sees you going after his stash," Kara said and the man snapped his fingers. Two armed bodyguards walked towards either side of him. She could see about six or seven more goons in the shadows.

"Perhaps, but he did steal them from Mr. Thorne first," the man said. "Now, I don't normally harm children…."

"Seriously, that's what you think of us as?" Donna asked. Technically speaking she was older than anyone here, but because of that tricky Amazon aging.

One of the goons fired a shot but Donna deflected it back at him, using her bracelet.

"Fascinating, perhaps there is much more here than meets the eye," the man said, calling his men back. "But let's make things perfectly clear. I'm not intimidated by a group of Super Best Friends Forever."

He pulled a miniature rocket launcher from behind his back and fired a shot at all three of them. Kara, Donna, and Barbara scattered.

Kara groaned, she had to take that away from him. That wasn't to say that the other toys around weren't dangerous as well. "Just who is this guy?"

"Call me Tombstone, because that's the next place the names of anyone who crosses me ends up."

* * *

**To Be Continued On December 7** **th** **, 2014.**


	32. Super Best Friends Forever Part Two

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Super Best Friends Forever Part Two.**

* * *

 

The warehouse Emma's contacts lead them two had all of the hints of a place that had been abandoned. Helena and Kal were in their usual attire when they made their way forward. They were coming to one simple conclusion. Either they were late to the party or they were way too early.

"There's one of Sionis's shipping trucks," Helena said. "It got rerouted here by the Big Man or at least one of his subordinates. How much you want to bet that the driver is stuffed in the back somewhere?"

Kal looked into the back of the truck. His eyes focused on the truck in a calm and cool manner. He only had one thing to say. "Sucker's bet."

That was a sucker's bet to end all sucker's bet. The man was folded up and stuffed in the back of the truck. He had been struck several times with a blunt force object. There were no signs of forced entry on the truck.

"Whoever did this, it was an inside job," Helena said. She did see a few splatters of blood. It was most cleaned up and it was hard to be seen without the proper kind of spectral analysis. "And quite the inside job…..could be…"

There were the sounds of attacks from inside. Kal stepped forward and there were loud sounds of attacks in the warehouse behind him. The two of them kept walking towards the edge of the warehouse and stopped.

"Kara's inside," Kal said. "And so is Donna and Barbara."

Helena raised her eyebrow in response. She shrugged her shoulders and braced herself to sneak inside. She wondered what the hell they were doing and what they got themselves into.

' _Oh, your cousin can't stay out of trouble,'_ Emma thought in amusement. _'Then again, you might be along those same lines, aren't you?'_

Kal didn't say anything. He wondered who they were fighting inside. The wall of the warehouse blew completely into smithereens. The dust choked Kal. It took him only seconds to blow the dust away. He shook his head and stepped forward.

He could see a large mobster who was picked up off of the ground and flung down onto his feet. Kal stepped over the top of him.

"Hey, Kal, fancy meeting you here!" Kara said and she could see the mobsters armed with miniature rocket launchers. Some of Sionis's men joined them and the three girls were in the middle of a shoot out. "We might have a slight problem."

She tried to take out one of them with heat vision. You could take one of them out but three of them kept coming. Kara tried to lock onto where Donna and Barbara were.

She locked eyes with the two girls. The woman's eyes followed a flash bang from above. She looked on in awe when the God damn Batwoman dropped down from the sky.

The woman nailed one of the mobsters in the back of the neck. She caught a pressure point. There was a series of shots to the back of the neck of her enemy. The woman ran forward and she slammed the face of her enemy down onto the ground.

There was a thunderous pop when her enemy landed face first onto the ground. Kal watched his fellow Hellfire Club member take them out, two and three at a time. It was obvious that she didn't pull her punches. She impaled one of them at the edge of a railing.

Tombstone watched Ultraman show up. This was not going as planned. He cracked open one of the crates. He picked up a hand grenade in his hand and swung it.

The grenade broke open and caused a blinding stream of light to fill the warehouse. It was a nice cover and Tombstone wondered what this grenade did. He activated it and gave it a huge overhand lob. The grenade landed onto the ground and cracked open. It exploded and send the debris at everyone.

"Everyone go!" Tombstone yelled at them. "Pick up everything that you can…..we'll deal with them later, we're on a schedule."

Donna took out one of the men with a duck and roll. She slid underneath his legs and took his legs out from underneath his legs.

"I've got one of them!" Donna said, tying one of them up.

"Donna, heads up!" Kara yelled at her.

Donna looked up and she dodged the rocket that came down onto her. It packed a punch. She was pretty sure that it wouldn't kill her but she didn't want to test the patience of the rocket. The woman took a deep breath and looked up again.

More rockets fired at her and Donna dodged them again and again. The rockets whizzed through the air and slammed onto the ground over and over again.

"Damn," Donna muttered underneath her breath. "Okay, this sucks!

It sucked and they were gone, well mostly gone. Batwoman took some of them out and hung them upside down.

"Okay, we're going to have a chat about what your boss's intentions are," she said, forcing him to look at her. "And you better have the answers that I'd like."

The goon spat at her. That was a mistake. "You know, I think that you assume that you're dealing with the police. You're not. So you better talk and you better talk now."

* * *

 

"For the record, we didn't intend to go looking for trouble," Kara said, with her hands on her hips. Donna and Barbara stared at Kal for a matter of moments and it was almost like they questioned him to argue. All the young man did was look at them with a steely gaze that shot forward. It was really intense to see what he did when he looked at them all. "I'm completely serious you know. We didn't…..you know that we didn't."

Kara crossed her arms over her chest, chewing down on the side of her mouth in frustration.

"I believe you," Kal said suddenly. She was pretty sure that she got off on that. "And you did prove to us something that we've been looking into tonight."

Kara raised her eyebrow in shock and astonishment. She locked eyes with her cousin. "And that is…."

"We've looked into this carefully," Kal commented with a raised eyebrow. Kara nodded her head when she looked into it. "And we found that Sionis bought the shipment from Thorne but Thorne wanted it to be classified as stolen. It's part of a game of insurance fraud that they're pulling."

"So Sionis is working with Thorne," Barbara said. The more she knew about this, the less it made sense.

"Thorne wants to try and keep the peace in Gotham City for as long as he can," Kal admitted when he looked at both of the girls. They seemed surprised with what he was going to say next. "It's a very…..tentative peace."

"How tentative?" Barbara asked with a frown on her face.

"One wrong move in this gang war, and it could end just like that," Helena said, snapping her fingers for emphasis. "You girls didn't know what you were getting into."

"Do you?" Kara asked her.

It was obvious that Helena wasn't prepared to answer that question. She felt a sudden rush of cold air when Helena turned away from her.

"You know, I don't think that I ever knew what I was getting into," Helena said, stepping forward. "I was shielded from this war from as long as my father could."

There was a long pause while everyone tried to reassess this situation. Kal was thinking nice and carefully about what he wanted to do next. There were numerous ways he could tackle this. Some of them would end well and others would cause him to fall flat on his face.

"We take out Sionis and Tombstone, that's our current problem," Kal said to them. There was absolutely no argument with that. "After we take them down, their empires will fold. Then we go for the bigger fish."

There was few fish that were bigger than Rupert Thorne and Wilson Fisk. It appeared that their gentleman's agreement was going to crumble any second now when the various factions from their cities poured in. All it took was one more nudge and it would all be over.

"Okay, we need to see if Thorne is due any more shipments," Barbara said. "I've only got access to two of the tracking numbers that we found in the warehouse."

Kal smiled when he looked at her. He placed his hand on the edge of her shoulder.

"If anyone can figure this out, you can," Kal said. He paused and amended his statement. "Not only you can, but you will. Don't forget that, Miss Gordon."

"Yeah, I won't, thanks," Barbara said, speaking crisply and calmly. She placed the portable computer up towards her and started to type in the commands. She thought that she would get a more direct line to them. "Okay, I think that I've got something."

The group crowded around. Barbara gave them one of those looks that indicated that she needed her space. The group backed off in response to that to give her space.

"Okay, I said that I've got something, and Thorne's companies are pretty busy tonight and Sionis is holding a banquet tonight as well," Barbara commented to them. The redhead's frown deepened when she looked over the information she brought up. "It's likely to make him have an alibi. And Thorne is the guest of honor on the list as well."

"So, they can continue this arrangement while half of Gotham's elite keeps an eye on them," Helena said. "But…we're going to crash their little party."

Kal smiled. "If you have a plan, by all means…."

* * *

Gotham City's banquet hall swarm with a hustle and bustle of activity. There was a buzz that one of Gotham's favorite sons, Roman Sionis was about to make a speech. The man had been in the midst of controversy, with people accusing him of arranging the death of his parents all those years ago. The man silenced the critics by building Gotham City and making it an better place for all.

He sauntered forward, dressed in a stylish three piece suit. The closer he approached, the more that all eyes were on him. Two bodyguards stood on either side and a few others covered the entrance. One could say that this type of security was excessive.

Sionis disagreed. He had too many people taking shots at him lately. If someone tried to strike him down now, they would be deader than than.

He cleared his throat and spoke clearly and calmly. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. It's an honor and a privilege to meet with the best and brightest minds in all of Gotham City."

There was loud applause. The citizens in Gotham City clapped and that allowed Sionis to take a long look at them. Some of them were amongst the most vital players that he would ever have the fortune of working with. He rubbed his hands together in thinly veiled excitement. Soon he would have all of Gotham City in the palm of his hands.

"He looks pretty sure of himself," Kara muttered, she was dressed as a waitress, as was Donna. Both of them snuck inside the building. She had an ear piece where she was communicating with Kal and Helena who snuck around on the outside.

"Sionis always has been sure of himself," Helena said. "That's one of his more annoying qualities. We've got to make sure he doesn't get struck down before the time is right."

"So, what you're trying to say is we're trying to protect this asshole, aren't we?" Donna asked. There was a non-answer but that non-answer was good enough for Donna. She moved over to act like she was doing her job. When she was done serving one of the rich pompous assholes, she returned to the conversation. "Yeah, I figured as much. So far the only thing that he's guilty tonight is bringing people closer to the grave by their own boredom."

Kara's ears perked up and she could see the one and only Rupert Thorne walk up. He was an aged silver haired mobster who looked like he had a few good meals in him. He walked towards Sionis and extended his hand. The two men greeted each other like they were old friends.

' _And funnily enough, you can almost see Sionis sizing up the knife to stab Thorne in his back,'_ Kara thought.

"The man of the hour, Roman Sionis, everyone raise your drinks to him, for a toast!" Thorne cheered. "Here's to a brighter and better future for Gotham City and for…"

The doors burst open and a barrage of bullets impacted the wine glasses. Thorne looked up and Sionis saw the men entering the warehouse. They wore masks and were dressed in stylish suits.

"Let's take Gotham City in the name of Black Mask!" one of the men said and one of the men tried to stand up. "Give us all your money and jewelry and there's no need for anyone to get hurt! But go ahead and try us, see what happens if you fuckers don't cooperate."

Kara frowned and she made an inventory on the guns that were on these people. The blonde zipped around and disarmed them one at a time, destroying the guns.

She returned to her spot right beside Donna before she could even blink. The Amazon Princess frowned when she saw where Kara was. There was a frown edging around her lips.

Thorne was angered beyond all believe and to say that he felt double crossed would be putting things very mildly. He turned his head around and locked his beady eyes on Sionis.

"You…."

One of the masked men who slipped around fired a series of shots at the table. Thorne hit the deck and he went down on the ground.

Sionis opened his eyes and a super fast blur punched the masked men into the wall. The mobster's mouth hung open in abject shock when the man dropped to the ground.

Thorne pulled himself to his feet. He was not about to lose face in front of all of Gotham City. The city he build, the city that he was the kingpin of.

"I made you a deal, gave you a part of my city, and you tried to off me!" Thorne bellowed. He pulled a concealed weapon out from underneath his coat.

Suddenly, the large man was hoisted high above the air. He swung back and forth, suspended by his ankles like an extremely grotesque pendulum. There seemed to be no way down for him.

"Let me down, I demand that you let me down!"

Sionis was about ready to call his number one man. Something was up but he never found what that was because his phone melted in his hand.

A young man rushed forward like a blur. Sionis tried to fight him but he couldn't do it, because he was pinned to the wall.

"What were you hoping to accomplish tonight?" Kal asked, grabbing Sionis roughly by the shoulders. "Tell me, if I apply any more pressure, I can snapayour neck."

"You do-gooders don't have the guts to…"

Kal's eyes glowed and burned a hole in the wall right next to Sionis's head. That got him to shut up and be a little less cocky in a hurry. The man knew he was dealing with someone who was a far bit more insane than your average fare.

"I'm not one of your do-gooders, you should know that better than anyone else," Kal whispered. "Do you understand who you're dealing with?"

"Yes…." Sionis said and he was about ready to tell his bodyguards to murder this SOB. There was only one problem, said bodyguards had already been taken down on the ground. The place was like a really bad crime scene and Sionis knew that he was fucked. Not in the good way either.

Kal could tell that he had this rabid dog cornered.

"So, are you going to tell me what I need to know or I am going to have to slap it out of you?" Kal asked and Sionis cursed this punk. "I'm still waiting, Roman."

"They weren't my men, someone's done something, it's some kind of double cross," Sionis said. "Tombstone, I bet it was that rat bastard Tombstone, him and the Big Man."

Kal picked up Sionis and threw him onto a serving table. He crashed through it hard, the glass cutting him up something fierce. He was bleeding fiercely as well.

"Damn," Barbara whispered through the communication link.

They were done here. It was an interesting night for sure but the night still wasn't over.

* * *

 

Barbara returned to her apartment, after taking a shower. She was dressed in an extremely thin bathrobe which went down to the apex of her thighs and covered her legs. The redhead sauntered over to her phone and checked the messages that she had.

"No love tonight it looks like," Barbara said, pushing her hands to the back of her head and sighing.

She checked her contacts on the Internet. Apparently Thorne was under added security after the assassination attempts on his life tonight. Barbara noted the plural of the matter and frowned. They would have even more fuel for their anti-Batwoman fire after tonight.

' _Just another night,'_ Barbara thought to herself. She thought that she was in for a long night of rest and relaxation.

A knock on the door caused Barbara to jolt towards it. She moved towards the door and opened it only a little bit. She had a baseball bat in the corner. Her stun gun was unfortunately in her pants and that wasn't innuendo of some sort either.

It was Gotham City, therefore you would have to be a complete numbskull not to check who was on the other side of the door first before you allowed them inside.

"Oh, Kal, hi!" Barbara exclaimed in an excited voice. She was relieved that it was him on the other side and not someone else on the other side.

"You're not busy, are you?" Kal asked.

Barbara shook her head while she unbolted the door and allowed himself. "No, I just got out of the shower."

Kal smiled at her. "It's a good thing that I didn't come about five minutes ago, then, isn't it? Or maybe it's a bad thing? Actually I think that we would have to go with a bad thing, wouldn't we?"

Barbara agreed with him, even though her hair was about ready to go as red as her face. She turned around with a smile and tried to be an accommodating host to her guest.

"So, what do you want?" Barbara asked. She realized that came out a bit more loaded than she would have liked it to be. The redhead shook her head and became the master of backtracking. "I mean…..would you like anything to drink? I mean, seriously, it's been a long night for all of us so….I'd be kind of rude if I didn't offer you something."

"No, I'm just here to talk," Kal said.

Barbara let out the breath that she had been holding in with a slight exhale. "Right, talk, of course. I knew that you were here to talk."

She lead him over to the couch. The redhead tried not to be too self conscious of the layout of her apartment.

"I apologize for the state of my Geek Cave, I haven't really had a chance to clear things up for any guests," Barbara said.

"Don't worry about it," Kal said, waving towards her and offering her the seat next to him. "Just sit down…you know that I won't bite. Unless of course you want me to."

Barbara's mind went to some interesting and quite frankly scandalous places. She shook her head.

"I think we should skip the formalities, tonight we dealt a blow to some enemies of the Hellfire Club," Kal said and Barbara nodded. She sensed a "but" coming in the offing. She was just going to allow Kal-El to finish and say his piece. "But….there are far many more things happening. We've gathered a great deal of the technology that Thorne got his hands on. Helena managed to steal his phone and get incriminating data."

"Not enough to throw him behind bars where he belongs, right?" Barbara asked in an exasperated voice.

"No, not enough for that," Kal confirmed towards her. He squeezed her shoulder. "But, after you've helped me all of this time, I didn't do one thing. And that's thank you."

"Well, it wasn't a problem…" Barbara said but she trailed off. The redhead prided herself on being rather quick on the uptake, even with situations like this. Her frown grew deeper and she looked at him. "And by thank me, you mean…..thank me, thank me, right?"

Kara and Donna turned up outside of the window. There was an instant where Barbara nearly jumped out of her skin.

"That never gets old," Donna commented in amusement when she saw the look on Barbara's face. Barbara turned towards her friends.

"It's bad enough where Helena does it but…"

Kal wrapped his arms around her and turned her around. All thoughts of complaints from Barbara faded away in an instant when he pushed his tongue into the depths of her mouth. Barbara's brain went into complete shut down mode.

Kara walked over with a grin on her face and slowly played with Barbara's robe. She leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Relax, honey, Kal will take really good care of you, if you let him."

"I'm sure you and Donna can keep yourselves occupied while I work," Kal said and both girls grinned.

"Yes, and another girl will kneel before Kal-El," Donna said, rubbing her hands together.

Kara grabbed Donna and pushed her back against the wall. The two engaged in an heavy and intense around of kissing. Each seemed bound and determined to outdo the other.

Kal felt the stimulation was enough to get him ready and the sultry redhead laying on the couch finished the job.

"And you're not wearing anything underneath, which shall make this job a lot easier."

Barbara felt his strong hands manipulate her. He could take her in any way that he wanted to. She wouldn't have much of a fight within her if he tried to take her.

"Please," Barbara begged him. His hands caressed her body when he slowly removed the robe. She could tell that he was capable of just enough to drive her completely to the brink of madness and that was great. The redhead begged for him. Her body longed for him.

She was going to be taken one way or another. The best way to do so was to just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Kal looked over Barbara's body. Her red hair hung seductively about the area of her face, showing her alluring features to him. It looked amazing to him and he couldn't get enough of it when he looked her over. The young man continued to focus on every single inch of her.

From her round firm breasts with pink nipples, to her creamy flesh, and her toned body. Her pink pussy gave a hint of arousal when it beckoned for him. Kal brushed his finger over the edge of her hungry cunt lips and was being closed to be devoured. Her legs stretched down for miles.

"Don't tease me like that," Barbara whispered and he smiled. She got up and was about to sink down to her knees. He stopped her.

"I believe that I was thanking you, and while it might be nice for you to kneel before me," Kal said and he pushed her back, spreading her legs. "I got something else in mind."

Kal pushed his tongue into her. He could taste her arousal and also taste that she had been choking for this for some time.

Donna was tied up on the ground and Kara hovered over her face, her pussy exposed.

"I believe that you know what to do," Kara told her. "Please your lover, Donna, please her."

Donna agreed to please Kara. Her tongue pushed into Kara's hot depths and slowly started to lick her.

Kal started to throb when he saw what his cousin was doing. It felt so good to watch her hard at work. He got even harder when he watched her actions in front of them.

"Do you enjoy this, Kal-El?" Kara asked with a smile. "Make sure to make that redhead scream. It doesn't take much, does it?"

Kal would have to agree. He sampled Barbara's sweet nectar. It coated to his tongue when he licked her and brought her to a shrieking orgasm over and over again. Her hips bucked up and splashed more of their sweet enjoyment into his mouth.

"God, that feels so good," Barbara whispered. She begged him for one. Scratch that, she wanted more and she had to have more. The redhead clutched her hands around the top of his head when he brought his tongue into her.

"Yes, I'm sure that it feels really good, now something else is going to feel even better."

Barbara looked up. She was divided mentally. There was one instant where she wanted him to be gentle. There was another instant where she wanted him to take that huge cock between his legs and spike it into her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're taken care off."

Barbara felt her lips part and her insides stretched to accommodate this monster missile. It spiked into her and caused her hips to thrash up to meet his incoming thrusts.

"God, that feels so good!" Barbara moaned at the top of her lungs.

Kal would have to agree that it felt so good. His throbbing manhood spiked into her dripping pussy. Her hot lips caressed his manhood when he worked himself into her. Barbara panted heavily when Kal worked her over. There was no question about it, this made her feel so good. He continued to work her over.

"I'm glad that I'm making you feel so good," Kal commented, holding onto her hips when he rammed himself into her hot depths.

"Yes, yes, feels so good, take me harder!" Barbara begged him when his manhood worked into her.

Donna felt the lust rolling off of both of them and Kal left Barbara gasping for breath on the air.

The young Amazon Princess was surprised when Kal placed his hands on Donna's thighs. He thrust into her over and over again at super speed. He gave her a super quick fucking.

Normally she was in for the long haul but anyone who could make her experience sixty orgasms in six seconds just blew her mind.

Kal was back inside Barbara before she could come down from her high. His mouth latched onto her breasts and he rolled her on top of him.

"Ride me!" Kal ordered her.

Barbara obeyed her kings orders. Her hot thighs pressed down on Kal when she slid up and down on his rod. She kept working her hips around his tool and writhed around him.

"That's a good girl, ride me, ride me hard," Kal beckoned her. He reached towards her and squeezed her breasts. Barbara clamped her hot cunt around him and pushed herself up and down.

"Like this, like this, right?" Barbara whispered to Kal when she bounced up and down on him.

"Exactly like that, you know it," Kal commented to Barbara. Her hot pussy closed around his tool and she kept pumping him up and down.

Barbara thought that she was this close to losing her mind. The redhead vixen sank her hot thighs down around Kal's tool and brought him into her body. She did this over and over again when she continued to ride him. The goddess continued to spike him up and down her body.

"Take me in you, oh that's good, take me in you!" Barbara moaned when he worked his tool into her hot depths.

She hung on and showed some amazing stamina and flexibility when he took her inside.

Kara now situated herself in a sixty nine position with Donna. The beautiful blonde leaned in and sucked the hot juices out from between Donna's legs. The two of them engaged in a smoldering sixty nine position with each other. They ate each other like they were something fierce. Their tongues brushed against each other's cunts.

There were loud moans between the two of them. Barbara spiked herself up and down on Kal in time with their moans.

"Going to get a reward in a minute," Kal said.

That was before he sat up and attacked Barbara's breasts. That caused her mind to explode with pure orgasmic joy.

Barbara closed her eyes and spread her thighs. She braced herself for this reward that she could feel flooding into her thighs in a mere moment. The redhead grinded herself down onto his tool over and over again. She bounced higher. She wanted him inside her and to fill up her dripping cunt with his gift.

"Please, I can't handle this any more!" Barbara begged him. She spread her thighs deep onto his tool and brought him into her body.

"Of course, honey," Kal said. He touched her body in the spots he observed to be sensitive and he rammed himself into her.

Barbara held onto Kal's neck, which served the dual purpose of holding his face into her breasts and also allowed her not to collapse down, at least until he was finished inside of her.

Her pussy closed onto his rod and he injected his seed into her. Barbara could feel him splatter into her. She sustained multiple further orgasms by the time that he was done.

Barbara collapsed down on the bed. Saying she was dazed and confused would be the understatement to end all understatements.

Kara sauntered over and situated herself between Barbara's thighs. She exposed the smoldering skin for her and licked her lips hungrily. This was going to taste so good.

Barbara closed her eyes, feeling Kara delving deep into the hot and smoldering depths that was between Barbara's legs. She felt so good that she thought her head was going to explode. And maybe it was going to explode for all she knew. She could feel Kara attack her inner thighs and bring her juices out onto her tongue.

Kal was hard again and his cousin's pussy was wet and willing. All he had to do was enter her from behind and that would be his.

He spiked his hard manhood into her hot pussy from behind. He stretched her from behind, and worked his massive tool into her hard and fast.

Barbara thought that she was driven to pleasure by Kal's tongue and cock. Kara's tongue was something that felt just as good. The blonde continued to work her tongue deep into her body and lick the juices onto her body.

Kara thought that the combined taste of Barbara and Kal was a delicacy. She felt Kal's throbbing manhood continue to stick her from behind.

Kal grunted and he could feel his orgasm growing. His balls grew heavier. Donna was down on the floor, she was out for the night. That was a shame but she would have to make up for it at a later date.

Kara's walls clenched around Kal's tool when he brought himself down hard onto her insides. The young woman panted when he fucked her even harder from behind.

She got her reward just as well. It splattered into Kara's tight young body with an overflowing rush. Kal cummed hard and continued to fuck her with a force of the jet.

"Young girls such as yourself have more in you," Kal said with a wicked grin. "Don't worry, we're just getting started."

* * *

 

Tombstone limped fiercely back to his base of operations. One could argue that this was a man who saw better days. He was trying not to let on with the fact that he suffered a bigger setback than his men assumed in the battle.

He got Thorne and Sionis at each other's throats. That would allow him to carve up Gotham City and divide it in pieces.

Tombstone stopped limping when he saw that his men were near. He gave them a stony glare. It was reasons like this while people in the criminal underworld thought that Tombstone could kill people with a look. If you counted people dropping dead of heart attacks when he glared them down, then you would be right.

"Leave me alone for tonight, we will continue our plans for Gotham City," Tombstone said. "This Ultraman and his harem interfering proved to be a problematic. But I'm all about solving problems."

The men nodded and left Tombstone alone. They were gone and he sank down in the chair of his desk. His swollen knee bothered him something fierce. There was one thing that they could all take to the bank and that was that Ultraman would pay.

"It seems like you have an injury, Mr. Lincoln and with it a problem. Or would you prefer Tombstone? Or would you prefer the Big Man?"

There was a shadowed figure standing in the office off to the side. Tombstone looked up with a grimace on his face. No one should have breached his security.

"I don't know how you breached my security. One thing that I can tell you is that you will not be staying for along."

"Please, can we cut the melodrama?" the shadowed figure asked him. "You've been having your problems with various sides. And Ultraman presents a problem to my master's plans."

"Just who is your master?" Tombstone asked.

"It's someone that makes you look like a girl scout and you can be an extremely intimidating man, Mr. Lincoln," the man in the shadows said. He added in the most disdainful voice possible. "For a human at least."

"I've called for security…."

"We exist outside the pull of time now, by the time they come, I will be gone," he commented in an icy tone. "You're a businessman, aren't you?"

"That's correct," Lincoln said to the man in an extremely icy tone.

"Then you are all about making deals against a mutual enemy," the man said and he placed a weapon on the ground. "This can burn through any metal. And it can most certainly burn through a man as hard as steel."

"It's a generous gift," Lincoln commented. "Providing it works."

The man opened a portal behind him and pulled out a large metal statue.

"Do you have a gun in your office?" the man in the shadows asked.

"Of course," Tombstone said to him.

"Then shoot the statue with it," the man said.

Tombstone complied with the request. He didn't know why he was so compelled to do so. The bullets bounced off of the statue and ricocheted to the ground.

"Impressive," Tombstone said, raising his eyebrow. "Not even a dent but…"

"Take the weapon," the man in the shadows commented.

Tombstone took the weapon. He could tell that it was well crafted and built to last. He pulled a trigger and fired at the metal statue. It vaporized upon impact.

"Why would you give me these weapons?" Tombstone asked.

"Are you questioning our generosity?" the mysterious man asked, chuckling in amusement. "I thought that you were an intelligent man, Mr. Lincoln."

"I'm intelligent enough to figure out that generosity doesn't come without a price," Tombstone said. "Tell your master that I'm interested in meeting face to face with him so we can discuss any terms he might have."

"I'll pass along the message," the man said. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Mr. Lincoln."

The man disappeared almost as suddenly as he appeared.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 4** **th** **, 2015.**


	33. Just Another Day

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Just Another Day.**

* * *

 

On the surface today seemed like a quiet day. It seemed like it on the surface but things can be extremely deceptive. There was a storm brewing, several storms in fact. One of them happened within the midst of SHIELD. There was an upheaval within the organization.

This wasn't the first time Nick Fury decided to slip into the shadows and delegate his duties to someone else. No one really had a good idea as to why this man decided to do it. There were rumors, there was speculation, but everything was just unfounded as the last. There were a lot of ideas as well.

One thing was for certain though. Nick Fury decided to go MIA at an interesting and frustrating time for SHIELD. There were a lot of things going on behind the scenes. One of them had to do with Victor Von Doom.

It was frustrating because Doom was on SHIELD's most wanted list. Despite that fact, he had an annoying amount of diplomatic immunity that allowed him a certain amount of leverage over everyone. As a result of that, Doom allowed to roam free and everyone in response were yanking their hair out in the most supreme amount of frustration.

Natasha Romanov met halfway with Carol Danvers.

"We have not had any luck with locating Doom, he appears to have pulled a Fury," Natasha commented. She spoke in a brisk voice. If you knew the Black Widow though, one could tell that she was somewhat annoyed by this fact. She leaned towards Carol. "Have you had any luck?"

Carol's voice was grim and she shook her head. "I'm afraid that I've had even less luck than you did. Even though SWORD has upgrades where we can search for any odd activity in space…..Doom has tried nothing beyond the stars either."

"He's plotting, and that makes him extremely dangerous."

Both women turned around. They were nearly caught off guard by the sudden and unexpected arrival of Kal Shaw. Both of them smiled, although Carol's was more prominent. Natasha gave him a slightly understated smile.

"We shouldn't have been surprised by your arrival," Natasha commented. "I don't suppose that your connections have unearthed anything regarding Doom."

Kal shook his head and clapped his hands. "That's a negative."

"I figured about as much," Natasha commented. They were back to the drawing board, most frustratingly come to think about it. "Doom is playing an extremely deadly game and I don't want to even begin to think what it might be."

"After the incident in Asgard, I'd think that he was licking his wounds," Carol commented. She was hoping those wounds were more fatal.

"We would have heard about a power struggle in Latveria if Doom's control was anything but absolute there," Natasha reminded Carol. Carol frowned deeply.

"Of course we would have," she agreed. There were some instances where she hated when Natasha was correct in a situation. Situations like this especially were among them.

"I heard that Fury was missing," Kal commented to them.

This statement was so out of the blue that it caught both of the women off guard. They shook it off when it was spoken. Natasha took a momentary breath when she looked at Kal and nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't want to say that he's missing," Natasha said. She wilted underneath his penetrating gaze. There was something about it that caused her to feel the need to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "He's gone on a sabbatical."

"That's some curious timing with everything that going on," Kal commented.

"I didn't think you had any great love for Nick Fury," Carol commented. Kal shrugged his shoulders.

"Not particularly, no," Kal admitted. There was a moment where his eyes met Carol's. "But you'd got to admit that knowing where Fury is, would be a lot better than him running out in the wild."

"Yes, that's the truth," Carol said. She was glad when Fury was at SHIELD headquarters. Then again, it might not be Fury. He had an entire army of LMDs at his beck and call.

"So, who is the lucky person who is running the SHIELD ship when Fury is gone?" Kal asked. He snapped his fingers, and answered his own question. "No wait, don't tell me, it's Maria Hill, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Natasha said. There was really no reason to hide it because someone like Kal was going to figure it out anyway.

"Is she on your list?" Carol asked. Kal smiled.

"You should know that if they're useful, many women are on my list," Kal commented. "And I do have a lot of inroads in SHIELD, even some you two don't know about."

"Well, that confirms something that I've been thinking about," Natasha commented. There was a flicker of a smile on her face. "But then again, there's a reason why you're the King."

"Our King," Carol added and the three of them walked off.

"No one should bother us here," Natasha commented. She used a key card to open up the door.

Kal smiled, it was time for a de-briefing of another sort. He grabbed Natasha and pulled her into a one armed embrace, kissing her in a heated manner.

Natasha ran her hand down Kal's chest with a smile on her face. She felt his muscular chest underneath her hand when she played with what rested beneath him. The woman's grin got even wider when she continued to play with him.

"Oh, this should be amazing," Natasha commented. There was a sultry tone to her voice when she ran her hand down him.

Carol was already to work working his pants. Natasha kissed down his abs.

"I think the two of you know what to do," Kal told them. There was a look in his eyes that told them to get to work.

Carol relieved him of his pants. He wouldn't need them any more during this meeting today. The woman smiled when she dropped down to her knees before him. She prepared to worship her god when she was on her knees before him.

Her hot mouth engulfed his throbbing rod. Kal groaned when she worked him over. Her talented mouth pushed down onto him and she stroked him with her tongue. The heated sensation of her mouth was the best.

Natasha went down between her legs. She groped his balls. Her hand worked him over.

She and Carol looked in each other's eyes and grinned. They leaned forward and met at the edge of his cock head with a slight kiss. Their lips pressed on either side of him.

Kal groaned. He could feel the pleasure rush through his groin when both of them continued to play with him.

Natasha slipped him into her mouth and sucked him with pleasure. She brought his huge cock down her throat in one go. Carol decided to get up to her feet and start kissing and nibbling on the side of his neck.

Kal grabbed the back of Natasha's head and roughly fucked her face. Her green eyes averted up with hunger burning in them. This huge cock spiked into the depths of her throat.

She closed her eyes and felt his manhood go deeper into her throat. Natasha allowed herself to breathe a little bit.

The redhead super spy wasn't going to go that long without his cum. She reached over and slowly fondled his balls in an attempt to coax his seed out of him.

Natasha tilted her head back and he shot his seed down her throat in response. She moaned when she wrapped her lips around him.

Carol could feel his fingers inside her. He pumped into her gushing cunt at super speed.

"Damn it, oh yes, oh yes," Carol panted. Her juices coated him and she felt tingles throughout her body. It felt like her nerve endings were about ready to explode.

Kal lifted his fingers up and offered them as a treat for Natasha. Natasha sauntered over instead and pressed her lips against Carol's sharing Kal's seed with him.

Natasha's pussy rubbed against Carol's. Kal's eyes were diverted to a different part of her body. Her sweet, firm ass begged him, taunted it. It begged to be fucked and swayed back and forth.

"You're asking for it, well guess what, you're going to get it."

Kal's cock was lubricated by Natasha's saliva and he pushed himself into her ass. She moaned and pressed up against Carol. Her face rested in Carol's breasts when Kal took her ass from behind.

"Yes, take her ass, and you better suck my tits!" Carol chanted. Natasha's able mouth played with her tits. She used her mouth to pleasure her over and over again.

Natasha's pussy rubbed against Carol's over and over again. She wanted to add some friction to how she felt. The redhead closed her eyes and continued to assault Carol's dripping pussy with her own.

"That feels so fucking good," Carol mewled when she worked her over.

She watched greedily when Kal's cock appeared and disappeared in Natasha's tight ass. He split her ample cheeks open.

"Going to cum," Kal grunted.

Natasha's moans got even hungry. She molested and sucked on Carol's breasts.

The chain reaction was lovely and Carol's moans got extremely loud. The blonde kept panting when he drilled into her.

"Fuck me harder!" Natasha moaned. "Cum in my ass. Fill it up with your sticky seed, please, oh god, oh please!'

Carol got down to her knees and started to lick the juices from Natasha's pussy. That caused her to moan.

The duel assault between Carol's tongue in her twat and Kal's cock up her rectum caused Natasha to feel really good. She was going to pass out from the pleasure but she didn't give a fuck.

Natasha closed her eyes and felt her orgasm. Carol's face was coated with her juices.

Kal was the next to go off during the chain reaction. His balls tightened when he slammed his throbbing manhood into her.

Natasha blacked out when Kal emptied his balls into her ass. The redhead clung onto Carol's face and made her finish her off.

Natasha dropped to the ground, not even really making it to the bed.

"It would be a shame if that bed goes to waste," Carol said. She leaned in and kissed Kal.

Kal tasted Natasha on Carol's lips and that was enough to give his motor running again. He grabbed her around the waist and firmly backed her off towards the bed.

"We might not have a bed by the time I'm done with you," Kal whispered hotly in her ear.

"Oh, I hope so," Carol said. She laid down on the bed, prone and ready. Her pussy was so wet and there was a void that needed to be filled.

Kal pinned her hands behind her head and sucked her nipples. Carol felt his mouth and tongue tease her body. Her core pumped with a delightful heat. His fingers combed over her lips.

"Kal, please, I'm burning up," Carol begged him. "I need your cock, please."

Kal looked down at his lover with a predatory gaze in his eyes. "Please helps a lot."

He pushed his manhood deep into her pussy. Carol moaned when he stretched her like nothing else ever before. She brought her hips up to meet his incoming thrusts.

"Yes, oh yes, oh god that feels good," Carol chanted. She bit down on her lip.

He pumped onto her hard. The bed creaked beneath her. Carol wrapped her arms around him to hold him into her place. Her legs followed immediately when they wrapped around her waist.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard," Carol begged him. His manhood slid deep into her dripping depths. It caused her to pant when he worked himself into her. There was no easy way out of what he was doing.

Kal obliged her and kicked her legs out from around his shoulders. He got the leverage that he needed to roughly pound his cock into her.

Carol screamed and begged for him to continue. Her hot pussy clamped down onto his tool and she sucked him inside her constantly. Her hips lifted and raised when she brought his manhood into her inner depths. The blonde wanted him inside her.

She wanted him, she wanted him more. She wanted him to drill into her harder than ever before. Her dripping hot cunt slid down around his throbbing prick when she brought it into her. It was into her depths and Carol thought that her pussy was going to explode with the added amount of pleasure that he gave her.

"Fuck me, fuck me harder, fuck me all night," Carol begged him. Her pussy slid around his thick and throbbing tool.

Kal groaned. There was only so much that even a cock of steel could take. He grabbed her hips and hammered her into the bed at a rapid fire pace. Carol groaned and grunted when he speared himself into her body.

The blonde's slick walls engulfed around him when he made several passes into her depths. Each thrust caused her mind to go completely and utterly insane with lust. The more lust that entered her mind, the better as far as Kal was concerned.

The bed busted underneath their hyper fast fucking. Carol hung onto him.

"I'm going to fuck you straight through the floor," Kal whispered to her.

"Please, please, please do," Carol whimpered. Her slick walls clenched him when he rammed into her.

She went tight and she was gushing when his rod spiked into her. Carol's hot hips lifted up and clenched him when he worked her over. The blonde grabbed onto his bicep and squeezed him.

Kal grunted and gave one final thrust. Carol's hips spasmed up when he pumped down into her. The blonde's lips moistened with pleasure when he hammered her dripping cunt from high above.

"Yes, oh yes," Carol breathed intensely.

Kal grunted and injected his load into her. Carol worked her pussy up against him.

The two of them shared an explosive orgasm. Both of them felt completely at ease when Kal sank his manhood deep into Carol's quim. Her hot walls closed around him when he finished pumping her full of his seed.

Kal rested on Carol's chest, a feeling of contentment because of his release coming through him.

* * *

 

Alura was someone who waited patiently for what she wanted. She was the type of woman who learned patience. The fact she managed to get off of Krypton in any way shape or form was a good thing.

"Run the test again, there's got to be a flaw in the system," Lara said. She frowned. As patient as Alura was, it was obvious that Lara was going to lose hers.

"Just take a deep breath Lara, calm down, you know that you'll figure out a way to get this done."

Lara knew that she would figure this out eventually. She enjoyed a challenge and this was a challenge that pushed her to her out limits. The woman dove into the machine and typed in a few commands.

If this worked, they would be one step closer to getting Alura an actual physical body. It seemed like they were working at this for months on end because they were working on this for months on end.

"Just calm down, Mother," Kal informed her. Kara was patiently perched on his lap. The two of them were helping Lara work through this nice little project.

"Patient, yes, of course, patient," Lara admitted. She frowned when she took a deep breath.

"Eighty five percent success rate, fifteen percent margin of error," the computer commented. It flickered to life and then it died.

"Look on the bright side," Kara commented. Lara's eyes turned towards her. Kara gave one of those bright smiles. "At least the math was right this time."

"Yeah, didn't it give an eight percent success rate, twenty five percent margin of error last time?" Kal asked.

Lara was glad that those two kept her on the sunny side of life. She was struggling to remain optimistic despite herself. The woman kept working on what she was doing.

"It will be great for me to have a body, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over your failures, Lara,' Alura commented.

Lara's eyes snapped towards her friend and Alura remained calm. She could see something boiling through Lara's eyes. There was plenty of determination. She was determined to see this through and see this to succeed.

"I'm not beating myself up over my failures," Lara commented. There was a tone of shortness to her voice that she wished she hadn't added to it. She shook her head.

"Of course not Aunt Lara, you just hadn't succeeded yet, you haven't failed," Kara said. She lazily rested back against Kal's lap and allowed him to play with her hair.

While they were doing this, Kal was multi-tasking. He had a date with Susan Storm but that was not until tonight. He hoped that she would have some extremely valuable insight on what was going on with Doom. In the meantime, he kept his eyes firmly locked on that scanner device off to the side. It was going through at random intervals.

He managed to get a partial scan of Doom's armor and any movements would be tracked. At least that was the theory.

"You know, you're going to burn that thing if you keep looking at it," Kara said jokingly. She turned herself on his lap, so she could straddle Kal. Both of them went face to face with each other. There was a smile crossing Kara's face. She lifted her finger and lightly traced it around his chest, rotating it with a wicked grin on said face. "But I get what you're coming from, I so get where you're coming from. But have you considered the fact that Doom might be dead?"

"I've considered it," Kal admitted. He considered it but that didn't mean that he was going to accept it one hundred percent of the way.

There was something extremely galling about all of this that he couldn't put his finger on. Doom was an individual that slipped through the cracks and had numerous resources to do so.

SHIELD couldn't find him, SWORD couldn't find him, the resources of the Hellfire Club couldn't find him. He felt like he was chasing a hamster on a wheel. The hamster was going around and around on the wheel without any sense of direction. And he felt like he was stuck.

Kal decided to divert his attention over towards something else. The smile broadened on his face when he stared at the two women who were nearby.

"Maybe you should make one minor adjustment, add another power crystal in the left node and remove one from the right node," Kal suggested.

Lara cupped her hand underneath her chin thoughtfully. A smile crossed her face when she spoke.

"You know, that just might work," Lara admitted. She wanted to figure out where she was going and quickly. The crystal hummed rapidly and she switched it out.

* * *

 

Susan Storm waited outside of one of the most exclusive restaurants in Metropolis. She wore a short little black dress with her hair tied back. She looked up and down the place and she realized how exclusive was. She felt guilty for even standing outside the front door.

Her lover though was able to get her into places that she doubted that anyone else could even breach. The blonde smiled when she waited. Speaking of which, by her calculations her lover should be here right about now.

Sue smiled, she didn't want to seem too pompous or overbearing. That being said, she enjoyed being right just about as much as anyone else. One could argue that she enjoyed being right even more than anyone else.

"Hello, Sue," Kal commented. He looked her over. "Right on schedule?"

"To the Nano second," Sue admitted. She approached him and Kal wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body. She lost all sense of what she was doing but Kal had that ability to do that to a woman. "I don't…"

She lost herself in her eyes. It was a journey she had taken before. She was spellbound when she looked into his eyes. The young man captured her and took her off of her feet.

Sue took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful," Kal commented. He swept down and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss quite eagerly and rather heatedly as well.

It took her a few seconds for her brain to boot back up when it ended.

"We better save something for dessert," Susan commented in a suggestive voice. She tried not to focus on how much she wanted to jump him there.

The couple went into the place. Obviously Kal was given the proper respect.

"Now that's service that can't be beat," Sue commented. They were led to their table straight away and their orders were taken within a few minutes. "But it helps to be the Black King of the Hellfire Club, doesn't it?"

"It does, and these people know where their next meal is coming from," Kal said. He wasn't speaking this in any kind of mean and cruel way. He was just stating a simple fact.

Sue smiled and reached over to help herself to some of the wine at the table. She didn't drink that much.

"And we're just skip over the small talk and get to Doom," Sue said. She figured that they might as well get to the meat and the potatoes of the conversation. Then they can skip to more fun activities. "It's very weird that he seems to have dropped off of the face of the Earth."

"Oh, you got that as well?" Kal asked her. He figured that much. He didn't want to admit it but Doom was far craftier that he would have liked to admit. The man vanished after Asgard. "I would think that he was strong except….."

"Latveria holds strong and Doom's law still remains supreme," Susan commented. She shifted herself and gave a solid sigh. "Latveria before Doom…well it wasn't a picnic. Would you believe he was a step up from the previous leaders?"

"I do believe that," Kal admitted at her. Sue smiled and Kal reached forward, grabbing her hand. "It's better with the devil we know than the devil we don't…"

Sue attacked her food ravenously. That caused Kal's eyes to divert towards her.

"You hungry?" Kal asked in amusement.

"Hey, you save the world eight times before breakfast and you'd be just a bit peaked as well," Sue admitted. She held her thumb and her forefinger together to demonstration what she meant. Kal's eyebrow raised in amusement when he looked at her. "But yes, I'm hungry, starving, famished even. You name it, and I'm it."

"Fair enough," Kal said. He chuckled and to be honest, he could do with some food. He didn't need that much but at the same time, he wasn't going to say no to a good tasting mean.

"Don't worry," Sue commented. There was an amount of suggestion to her voice. She leaned towards him and dropped her voice into a sultry whisper. "I'll be sure to save some room for dessert."

Kal had a few rounds with Natasha and Carol earlier. Than his mother and Kara wanted some attention before he left.

He wasn't going to say no to Sue however.

"No Doom, it's weird," Sue said, shifting back to business. "It's almost like he's plotting something."

That was the problem as Kal saw it. Maybe Doom was plotting something. A plotting Doom was a dangerous Doom as far as he was concerned. All he would have to do is wait and see what would happen next.

* * *

Helena enjoyed a good fight and there was few better people that would give her a good fight than an Amazonian Princess. She stared down Diana and motioned for her to bring it.

Diana went after Helena but Helena dove over the top of her. Her much taller opponent might have had the height. On their back though, every opponent was around the same height, in general.

That being said, there was the problem of getting said opponent on their back where she would have some kind of advantage. That was something Helena had a little bit of trouble with.

Diana smiled. She actually enjoyed this challenge. Helena mixed up her attacks. There were a few fighting styles she used that she was familiar with. Other fighting styles, even Diana had to admit that she was not that familiar with.

Donna watched the battle eagerly and she wasn't the only one. "Oh, this will be something isn't it?"

"Diana actually being on the losing end of a sparring match, you mean?" Kara asked. She appreciated all Diana taught her. She learned a lot to defend herself without her powers.

"You know, it's not over yet," Laura commented. She watched the battle with a smile on her face. That might have been rare for her.

Helena swept Diana's legs out from underneath her. Diana did a nice forward roll and landed on her feet. She stuck it firmly to the ground.

Outstretching her arm, she motioned for Helena to bring it. Helena brought it. She was more than up to the task for bringing it. She rushed on in and tried to aim a backspin punch.

Diana crouched down and avoided it. There was a brief second where she thought that Helena's momentum was going to cause her to spiral out of control and hit the ground.

"Decoy," Kara whispered.

Helena swept Diana's legs out from underneath her. The Amazon Princess kipped up from her feet from her back. She blocked a series of strikes, until Helena landed one to the stomach.

"Well played," Donna said. Diana was doubled over and Helena grabbed her around the head.

Diana hoisted Helena up, using her strength. This put Helena in position to nail a couple of shots to Diana. Diana was staggered and Helena smiled.

"Getting tired, Princess?" Helena asked her.

"You should know how good my stamina is," Diana commented. Her eyes shifted and there was a challenging glint in them.

"Of course," Helena responded. She motioned for Diana to come forward for the attack.

The two of them tried to attack each other. The blows were cancelled out, but Helena slid underneath Diana's legs. Diana caught her around the waist and hoisted her back up.

Diana gently but firmly slammed Helena down onto the mats. She got on top of the woman, pinning her onto the ground.

"And I think it's over," Amara commented. She thought that Helena gave Diana a good run but she was going to be beaten.

"Maybe," Kara said. She waited on pins and needles for the other shoe to drop. Her grin shifted over her face when she waited. "Maybe not."

In seconds, Diana was flipped over and she slammed onto the ground. Her enemy now reversed the position and pulled out an armlock, twisting it behind the back of her head.

"Do, you yield?" Helena asked her. Diana struggled. She had the strength but Helena had it on in such a way that it was hard for her to get out of. Helena's knee pressing against the back of her neck also caused Diana to struggle.

Donna looked anxious. Could she be seeing history, she wondered? She clasped her hands together in excitement.

She wasn't the only one who looked on anxious. Diana was in a position that she had never been before. She was trapped, vulnerable, and that was something extremely different. They had never seen anything like that before in their life.

"I….I yield," Diana commented. She couldn't believe it. She actually was excited.

Her mother often told her that more could be learned about how well you could fight from a loss than you could from any victory. That was proven once and for all right here.

"It was all about picking the right opportunity," Helena said. Diana nodded. "If I didn't see and exploit that opening, you wouldn't have lost this spar."

"But you did, so I did," Diana commented. "And I look forward to the rematch."

Helena gave a smile in response. "Always."

* * *

Tombstone watched from outside of the sight of the latest heist. This was a stronghold that belonged to the Kingpin. His new benefactor gave him weapons that were dangerous but he assured that a child could operate them.

He wanted to put that thought to the test. One day he would be the Kingpin of Crime. The fat man couldn't hold onto his position forever. His position already showed some signs of strain.

Tombstone's teeth curled into a fairly wicked smile when he waited. He could see his men outside, getting to work on what they needed to do. They were quick and efficient. He would have to give them that.

They set the explosives on the building and got out. Tombstone waited and turned to the leader of the squad.

"Pull the trigger."

This order was given in a swift and scary manner. There was no question about it, this was a man who knew what he wanted.

A soft pop could be heard and red energy surrounded the building. Tombstone watched it's progress. He wanted to send a message, not give the building a new paint job.

The building set on fire right before his very eyes no sooner did he think that. There was no tell tale sign of an explosion that would alert the cops. It was just a swift and powerful message.

"That was pretty clean, boss," one of his henchmen commented. "We got what you were looking for."

"Excellent, soon this city will belong to someone who can run it," Tombstone said. He held his brand new gun in his hand. It would stop even Ultraman in his tracks or so his benefactor said.

Given the fact he stepped in the way of his operations last time, that was just as well. The smell of brimstone was sweet to his ears.

"Aren't you worried about the police coming, boss?" one of his stooges asked.

Tombstone's stone cold gaze flickered on the goon. "No, I'm not worried, are you?"

"No, no, no sir, no boss," the goon said. He stammered and nearly choked on his own tongue when he spoke. It was quite the horrifying scene to say the least.

"Excellent, I'm glad that you're not scared, because you shouldn't be," Tombstone said. "With these weapons, we're going to rule this city."

Tombstone knew that the Kingpin would get the message. He would beg him for mercy but Tombstone would have none, not anymore.

* * *

**To Be Continued On January 2nd 2015** **.**


	34. Amazing, Spectacular Even Part One

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Amazing, Spectacular Even Part One.**

* * *

 

Gwen Stacy exited the facility she was working. The young blonde scientist was extremely tired but she felt that today's project went successfully. Today, she had went through one of those projects where they claimed would change the world for the better. And she did believe them. They were joining hands and focusing on the future of this company, OsCorp. After its owner perished in a tragic accident all of those months ago, a lot of people wrote up the company.

The company was far better without someone like Norman Osborn there. That was really the bottom line as far as she was concerned. Gwen walked towards the subway. She thought about getting her own car.

' _Then again, getting my own car means dealing with the New York traffic, and I'd rather not,'_ she thought to herself.

The blonde made her way down the steps with a sigh. She thought that even with her enhancements, she was pushing things too closely.

"Mary Jane?" Gwen asked. She was returning her friend's call. "Yeah, it's me…..if you still want to get together with dinner, I'm on my way home. Providing there's no delay on the subway."

"You sound dead on your feet," Mary Jane commented in concern.

"Sound it, feel it, I am it," Gwen responded. She rested back in the subway seat. She was far away from anyone else.

Her father taught her a few valuable lessons in his time. One of those lessons was never to make any eye contact with anyone that you didn't want to make any eye contact with. There was a lot of people out there that would wish to do her harm.

"Just wish the subway would move a little faster," Gwen said.

"Maybe you should get you get a car?" Mary Jane asked.

Gwen snorted in response. "Deal with the New York traffic? Yeah, I'd rather take my chances with the wei….fine people in the subway."

Gwen caught herself instantly. It might not be a good idea to call the people in the subway weirdoes, when said people were so close to her. That was what she thought anyway. The blonde nervously drummed her fingers and waited.

The subway car slowly grinded to a stop and that put Gwen on edge. She wondered why they stopped. They didn't reach her stop yet, did they?

Gwen didn't know and that caused her to bounce up to her feet in nervousness. She drummed her fingers against the side of the subway car.

There was a loud crack and one of the sets of doors in the compartment next to her blew open.

"Great," Gwen commented. She was hoping to go for one trip, just one day without any kind of insanity.

She guessed that was way too much to hope for. The blonde crossed her arms together and gave a frustrated grimace. It would just be her luck that something screwy happened

"MJ, I'll call you back, ASAP," Gwen said, sighing. "A situation has arised.'

The masked men entered the train and some of them looked around.

"The best way to get this goons attention is by holding up something, but there's no way we're not getting a bit of extra scratch out of the deal," one of the goons commented. He stepped towards a woman who was clutching a necklace and protecting it more than she would protect her own loved one. "Okay lady, fork it over. No one needs to get hurt, if you just give it up."

The lady screamed and clutched the necklace. She looked on with a terrified expression on her face.

"That's right, no one needs to get hurt, if you just give it up."

The goons turned around and they could see her clinging to the wall. She moved fast and disarmed them instantly.

She dressed in a white and silver costume that clung to her body. Her reddish eye holes looked down when she looked towards them. The woman shot webbing at them and blinded them.

"It's her!" one of the goons yelled.

"Oh, brilliant deduction, Sherlock," the girl with the webs commented.

"The Big Man has a bounty on her, the first person to bring her back dead or alive!"

"Oh, I'm sure that some of you goons are hoping to cash in," she commented. "Well that would be amusing, if it weren't for one little thing. You know, I don't go down that easily. You should have figured that out."

The spider themed dropped down to the ground. She shot a line of webbing out and pretty much tripped up her enemy. She jumped high into the air and planted her fist into the ribs of her enemy. She cracked her hand against the chest of her adversary and knocked the wind out of him.

The friendly neighborhood heroine got shot with a dart in the shoulder. She was able to turn slightly but something coursed through her body.

Her will-power caused her to fight through the pain. Her hands grew extremely numb when she.

"Now, we got her, this is for the time you broke my jaw," the goon commented, and he raised a gun towards her.

"Oh, that was you," she said. She shook her head.

"Aren't we going to unmask her and find out who she is?"

"Well unless she's some famous celebrity or someone we know, we won't know who she is," one of the goons commented. He slapped his fellow henchmen across the back of the head. "Dumbas."

The lights were going out when the heroine tried to power on through. She had immunity but whatever was in that dart was designed to take out something far stronger than her.

She could a rush of something and then she blacked out.

* * *

"Someone in your area nearby decided that they would take the train by holding up the passengers," Helena commented to him over the radio link. "Maybe I'll meet you there halfway, but I'm sure that you and Kara will get there quickly."

"We will, don't worry, but any help is appreciated," Kal commented.

' _I hate to be that person,'_ Emma commented.

' _Well, I assumed that you got a lot of amusement by being that person,'_ Jean commented. She sighed. _'But, you're not the only one that thinks this reeks of a trap.'_

' _Not a very well planned out one I'm afraid, but they obviously got some kind of insurance that makes them think they can get away with this,'_ Emma thought.

Kal thought that both of his mates had points. He turned to Kara.

"Kara, get all of the passengers off of the train safely, and I'll handle them," Kal said.

"This is going to get ugly, isn't it?" Kara asked.

"It's going to get extremely ugly," Kal commented to her. The blonde leaned forward and she kissed him on the lips.

She parted with him and walked off. The two of them decided to go their separate ways.

The passengers were taken off guard by Ultrawoman carrying them off of the train. She moved so quickly that it was hard for them to see or even reconcile what was happening around them. Their minds were beyond blown.

The goons turned around and saw Ultraman standing right there. They had a prize far bigger than the spider bitch.

"Alright, finally, someone that I can really sink my teeth into," one of the goons growled. He pressed a switch in the belt.

Kal rushed forward. Solid steel armor went around the goon. The man rushed over and punched the goon in the chest.

He felt that, he felt pain. This technology could hurt him. He dodged a punch suddenly.

"Come on, stand here and fight me, or are you scared of a little punch!" the goon asked.

"You know, you have some nice toys, a pity that they're going to get broken," Kal commented. He aimed his heat vision at the luggage rack.

It busted over the goons, falling on top of them. The wind was knocked out of them. Even the armor wearing goon felt completely out of it.

One of the goons rushed towards him, twirling a pair of what seemed to be glowsticks. They burned Kal's flesh when they slammed into it.

He delivered an overaching uppercut to the tendons, both of them. He caused the goon to drop the glow stick.

"Let's bring out the big boy," one of the goons commented. He armed a large cannon.

Kara punched him right in the back of the head, knocking the goon out. He slumped to the ground.

"You can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Kara asked. She spotted Kal's burned hands and that put her completely on edge.

"Two for one special," one of the goons commented. He raised his hand in the air.

Suddenly, a woman dropped down from the ceiling and nailed him across the back of the head. The Batwoman was in the house.

"How many freaks can one train hold?" one of the goons grumbled. Batwoman grabbed him around the shoulder and slammed him hard into the wall. She kept pounding o him with a series of jabs.

"What's she going to do to us, she doesn't have any powers?"

The spider tried to get herself to her feet. She could see the fight going on, and she had to help. With all she could muster, she shot her webbing.

The goon's feet were wrapped up and she yanked it. He fell flat onto his face.

"Okay, play times over!" the lead goon commented. He hurled a grenade in the air.

A sonic blast nearly split Kal and Kara's heads open. The two of them staggered back.

"Okay, finally, time to finish you off once and for all!" the goon said. He picked up the large cannon, not carrying who he hit.

As long as he took out Ultraman, he would be pleased. He pulled the trigger and fired.

Kal pulled Kara out of the way. He took the full blast from the cannon and it caused him to go flying backwards. He smacked hard against the ground. His chest was completely burned by the attacks.

"One more attack should reduce you to…"

The explosives Batwoman planted went off. It split the train in half and caused the goons to scramble.

The spider themed heroine shot a line of webbing and pulled over the really large cannon. The goons had their own problems.

"I'll take her, you take him," Batwoman said to Ultrawoman.

Ultrawoman lifted Kal up. He was injured and so was she. The two of them escaped the train before they could crash into a fiery wreckage.

* * *

 

Gwen Stacy woke up. She really wish that she didn't. When she was asleep, she couldn't feel the pain that racked through every single last inch of her body.

' _Oh, I feel worse than I did after the spider,'_ Gwen thought. She shook her head.

The fact she fought through the pain might have made her misery worse in hindsight. She wasn't completely sure. All she knew that her head ached and she could barely keep it upright even with constant effort. Her breath passed through her body when she tried to get out of her position.

"Don't move, you've suffered a lot," an attractive blonde commented. She smiled at Gwen.

Gwen realized that she was stripped out of her costume and then placed in under clothes. That raised some interesting questions.

"So, I guess that you know who I am," Gwen commented. She was about ready to blurt out who she was but she stopped, in case she was wrong. She shivered. "What is wrong with me?"

"The poison in that dart was meant for my son," the blonde commented. "My name is Lara."

"It's some strong shit….wait, your son?" Gwen asked. She had to admit that thinking didn't come easily to her when she was in this position. She could feel a loud thumping escalate over the back of her head.

"Yes, my son," she commented. "I'm sure you saw him on the train."

Gwen shook her head. She thought that she was imagining Ultraman. She had dreams that started with him rescuing her after all. What girl past puberty hadn't?

Of course the dreams tended to get a bit past G-Rated and into MA territory once they got past the rescue. Gwen wasn't going to describe such a thing to the young man's mother. That would be extremely awkward.

"The poison is flushed out of your system and now you just need to rest and get plenty of fluids for it to rebuild," the blonde commented. She handed the glass to Gwen and she gulped it down like she was a dying woman in a desert.

"Dry mouth is a symptom of the poison being flushed out?" Gwen asked.

"I had to drain all of the fluids out of your body, cleanse them, and put them back in," she responded.

She knew that if this girl wasn't empowered, she would be dead from this process. It was designed if either Kal or Kara got poisoned by something that couldn't be cured by their own powers.

It went without saying that if she was not empowered, she would have been dead within ten seconds of the poison entering her system.

Granted, they needed a sample from the Lazarus pits to jump start her system for it to work properly.

"Okay, that's….that's actually incredible," Gwen said. She didn't want to have a fangirl moment. She was so totally having a fangirl moment though right here. That shouldn't be possible by any technology. "So where am I? Actually who are you?"

"True, we haven't been introduced," she commented with a smile. "My name is Lara. And you're at the Fortress."

"The headquarters of Ultraman and Ultrawoman?" Gwen asked. She tried to sit up but she found her muscles to be weak.

"You need to relax, honey," Lara said. She stepped forward and checked Gwen's temperature. "Thankfully it's gone down. Without your powers, you'd be….."

"Yeah, I can see that," Gwen commented. She felt like she had died and come back to life. Perhaps she did.

She could see the other blonde, Ultrawoman, arrive at the door.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," Gwen commented.

"Good, it's good to hear it, Spider-Girl," she commented with a smile. "We've had our eye on your for a while now."

"It's Spider Woman first of all and secondly….um, thanks," Gwen commented. "But you don't even know who I am?"

"Of course we do Gwen, we do our research," Kara said.

That caused Gwen to blink completely about this. She took a deep breath when she realized that they knew who she was the moment before she took off her masked.

"Of course, you do," Gwen commented. She was slowly realizing something.

If she put a pair of glasses on Ultraman, he would resemble Kal Shaw. Was that a coincidence? Maybe it was. Gwen didn't really believe in coincidences though.

"How is he?" Gwen asked. Kara turned towards her with a frown. "He took a huge blast from that gun to the chest and it was point blank."

"Yes, it was," Kara agreed. "And thank you for grabbing the gun before we left. We're able to take a look at it and formulate a defense for it."

"Do you think there's more than one?" Gwen asked.

"There's always more than one," Kara commented to her. She approached Gwen closely and hovered over her with a smile. "Why don't you get some rest, and we'll check up on you later. You were brought back to life after all. That takes a lot out of you.'

"Even more than a spider bite," Gwen said. She gave a shudder. It was funny how much she feared spiders before her powers.

What did not kill you, made you stronger. That was a lesson Gwen learned many times. She hoped that she would get to thank the mall for their rescue when she was one hundred percent.

She drifted off to sleep. Her body still repaired the damage from what happened.

* * *

 

Kal sat there in his pants, wearing nothing but bandages from the waist up. He had gone into the yellow solar simulation chamber every hour on the hour.

He took a point blank shot with the gun. The gun he was currently trying to figure out how it ticked. He leaned over it and frowned. This was a tricky one to try to figure out if he had to say so himself. There were so many variables to uncork with this gun. He looked it over constantly to try and determine where he could go next.

The gun was a puzzle that he was determined to figure out.

"Any luck?" Kara asked. "She's doing fine, a bit tired, but she's doing fine."

"That's good, glad that one of us is doing well," Kal commented. He was staring at the gun. He was researching the database with help from Alura but she gone silent.

At least she went silent up until this moment. There was a sound of triumph in her voice when she came back with a solid ding in her voice.

"I believe that I found a match," Alura commented. She tried not to sound too excited. "The weapon was created by a gunsmith in a planet far away from here and…"

She trailed off when the full implications of what she was readying came to her. Kara never saw her mother sound so unhinged and nervous. It was quite frankly very unsettling. Kara worried about her when she opened her mouth and shut it.

"Mother, what is it?" Kara asked.

"It's from the planet known as Apokolips," Alura said. "You both know what that means."

"Trouble," Kal commented. He knew his lessons well and the legends regarding the ruler of that planet. "But why would he take an interest in Earth? Is that a bit beneath him?"

"He searches for someone who can lead him to what he has sought," Alura said. She frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The Anti-Life equation?" Kara asked.

She could see Gwen standing in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of panties and a sports bra when she approached them.

"Still tender?" Kara asked.

"Little bit, but I can see that I'm not the only one," Gwen said. She was rather focused considering the fact that he was sitting there without a shirt on. "Is that the weapon that….."

"Yes, it's the weapon that injured me and I'm almost healed, eighteen hours and eighteen sessions in the solar radiation chamber later," Kal commented. He still felt a bit tender around the area of his ribs but most of the burning was gone. "He developed these weapons to take down someone as powerful if not more powerful than I am."

"And whoever was behind this, sold them to street thugs," Gwen commented. She frowned. "They're working for Tombstone….the Big Man. L. Thompson Lincoln, that's his name. He was a former mob enforcer for the Kingpin but he wants something bigger .And he's going to take this city."

"And kill countless people in the process," Kara commented. She frowned deeply, she wasn't a big fan of that. She could feel Gwen's hand place onto her shoulder gently.

"Yes, but we'll stop him, don't worry," Gwen commented. She was soft spoken and determined. "Once we figure out a way to negate weapons that can obviously hurt us."

"I'm developing something that could help," Alura commented. "But the best way to deal with these weapons is…"

"Not get hit with them in the first place," Kal said. He leaned back into the chair. "Are you sure that you're ready to be up and about? You almost died."

"Could say the same for you, big guy," Gwen commented. She looked him over. He was a lot better up close and in personal. Her eyes lazily traced over his body and she drank in the sight of his amazing body.

She realized that she was caught in the act of her lust. She smiled at him.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" Kal asked.

"I've got to do what I've got to down and do you think that I haven't been poisoned before?" Gwen asked. "There's some nutjob named Kraven that I can tell you stories about. Apparently, he hasn't figured out that I'm not some animal to be hunted. But he's a bit touched in the head."

Gwen decided to perch herself on the side and help them work. She was being driven nuts rested.

"So, the Hellfire Club, well that's interesting, isn't it?" Gwen asked him. Kal looked at her. "Come on, you did your homework. Did you really expect me to not do mine? I've been observing you for a while. Didn't know what quite to make of you. I got the spider bite when the spiders at OsCorp got spooked."

"When Osborn got….I see," Kal commented. She was there. "Are you the only one that got powers?"

"Not necessarily," Gwen admitted.

Helena buzzed in and Gwen was spared to torment of responding that one. "I'm in, if I can get in position, I can take out his entire arsenal."

"Be careful, these weapons were designed to take down people with super powers," Kal warned her. "Which you….."

"Don't have," Helena said. She cut to the chase. "That might give me an advantage."

"In what way?' Kara asked.

Helena's tone was mysterious. They all knew that Barbara dug up information regarding Tombstone and this was his most likely hideout.

* * *

 

"You had both Ultraman and Spider-Girl dead to rights, and you allowed them to get away," Tombstone whispered. His men were making excuses for their lack of action.

"They might have died by the time that they got back," one of the men commented.

"You don't assume that, you never assume that," Tombstone said. His teeth curled into a nasty grin.

If people didn't assume that with him, he would not be standing there and having this conversation. He appreciated the entire irony of the mess. It was a cruel kind of irony but at the same time, it was extremely delicious.

"Never assume, do you understand me?" Tombstone asked.

An alarm tripped up and his men stood nervously. They could see something lurking around in the shadows, it was brief.

"The Bat," Tombstone commented. His voice was cool, almost as if he expected her to turn up instantly at this moment.

There was a loud grinding click. Tombstone could see that there was something else out there. There was something else other than the Bat.

"Take them both out," Tombstone ordered his men.

They were unwilling to test their boss's mood. All of them moved outside, nervously crowding around to see what would happen next.

The doors nearest the two men blew open completely. A loud bomb went off when they dropped down to their knees.

Their ears split went they fell down to the ground. That was before second round of bombs caused shrapnel to impale them. The sonic explosion was to put them on their knees and the explosion was to kill them instantly.

There was a figure that made her way from the shadows. She picked up a pipe and flung it towards one of them. It nailed him hard in the throat and caused his neck to snap back.

"You tried to kill my playmate," she whispered. Her eyes glared through the mask that she was wearing. It resembled a goblin. She was wearing an orange and blue cloak over her. She raised her hand and a fireball levitated. "For that, you'll burn."

One of the goons got struck with the fireball straight on and that caused her to spontaneously combust.

"The Goblin rules this city, not you," she whispered. "Now where is the Big Man?"

Tombstone walked out and slipped on a pair of brass knuckles. They were strong enough to put down Ultraman and they would do the trick.

"I don't know who you think that you are," Tombstone commented. "You are way out of your league."

"Let's dance, gruesome," the Goblin whispered. There was a wicked smile on her face. "Looks like you could use a little color. Charred and burned suits you nicely."

* * *

**To Be Continued On January 5th** **, 2015.**


	35. Amazing, Spectacualar Even Part Two

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Amazing, Spectacular Even Part Two.**

* * *

 

Spider-Girl was ready to roll this time, and Ultrawoman and Ultraman went with her. She could not believe how this is going.

Personally, she wanted to settle a bit of a score with the man who nearly killed her. Granted, she didn't directly kill her, but still, her pride was injured. Plus it was his goons that were about ready to pull the trigger.

The trio arrived outside. Kal and Kara were both equipped with special suits that would hopefully fit their needs and block any attacks that could cause problems. Both of them knew that the best way to avoid the attacks was to be prepared for anything and everything. That's what they did. The two of them entered the front of the building.

The guards strewn about the floor offered an interesting sight. It was obvious someone was here first. They were supposed to meet Helena inside but they didn't think that for a second it looked like her. This wasn't her style at all.

Kal's hearing picked up the sounds of what proved to be an intense fight. The sounds of combat intrigued him, especially given that the person in question really seemed intent to kill the other person.

' _Well this should prove to be enlightening,'_ Emma thought. Her face twisted into a momentary frown and she shook her head.

Kal thought that enlightening would be one way to describe it. Another way to describe it would be a battle between these two would be potentially alarming. He stood on the outside of the door and prepared to see what he could get into now.

It was Tombstone, who had a large weaponized cannon over his shoulder, fighting the Goblin, who was hurling fire bombs at him. Both of them tried to go in for the kill.

"We've run into a bit of a situation here," Helena reported in her stoic voice.

"Yes," Kal replied. He saw the battle between the two of them get even more intense. The Goblin's armor was pieced by whatever Tombstone was using. It allowed the mobster to crawl away and nurse his injuries. "I can see that."

This might be the best chance possible to take out the Big Man and resume some level of order. Kal was about to confer with his girls, but there was one problem. One of them wasn't there. Gwen vacated the premises and was on her way to fight Tombstone.

Kal signed deeply. He had to admit that the girl had some guts. He just hoped that they weren't splattered all about the warehouse when Tombstone was done with her.

Gwen was in and she was looking around. Her heart was racing.

Spider-Girl and the Goblin locked eyes with each other. Both of them nodded in response.

Tombstone came from behind a crate and pulled out an even larger version of the cannon that was used for his men to take down Ultraman.

"Well, this should be like shooting fish in a barrel," The Goblin said and another firebomb manifested in her hand.

Batwoman dropped down from the skin and disabled Tombstone with one shot to the back of the head. Tombstone grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a box of crates.

The doors burst open and some of Tombstone's men rushed in, packing weapons. They began to fire on the Goblin, Spider-Girl, and Batwoman.

"This is annoying," The Goblin whispered. She held her hand and allowed white hot fire to shoot out of it.

She launched a huge fireball towards the group. They had some kind of armor on that would protest them. It wouldn't protect them from everything though. The goons kept firing her, their weapons aimed directly at them.

Tombstone decided that it was time to enact one of his escape plans. He lifted up one of the crates and took it when he ran towards the nearest exit.

"The Calvary is here!" Spider-Girl yelled.

Sure enough, Ultraman and Ultrawoman showed up. Both of them created a huge gust of wind and caused the goons to topple over like nine pins. They went flying head over heels and began to smack hard into the walls.

Their bodies landed perfect with a series of loud crunches. The two of them stood over their enemies, satisfied smiles on their faces.

One of them reached over to try and grab one of the guns. Ultraman rushed over and stomped on his fingers. He broke his hand completely.

"I like your style," the Goblin commented.

"It's really scary when you do that," Spider-Girl responded.

"Scary, when I do what?" the Goblin asked. She looked on with a grin underneath her mask. "You know that you like it."

Spider-Girl raised her hands to the top of her head. She liked it, but that wasn't the bloody point.

The girl shook her head, wondering when she turned into a stereotypical British person.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

She had to admit and she was sure Kal did as well, this was a variable that they did not plan to deal with. That just proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was a first time for everything. And most certainly there was a first time for something like this. The blonde couldn't really wrap her head around any of this madness. And that's what it was, pure and utter madness.

"We better get out of here first, explanations after," Spider-Girl commented. The group stared at her like she had grown a pair of extra heads. She folded her arms in response. "Trust me on this one."

"We do trust you, that might be the problem though," Kara answered. The two blondes locked into an intense staredown.

"Let's go," Kal said, breaking that up.

"In a minute, we don't want these weapons to go out on the street by the New York gangs," the Goblin commented. She was more serious that the usual cackling menace she acted like. "Something out of Star Wars."

* * *

 

"So, you want answers," the Goblin whispered. The five of them made their way back towards what appeared to be a secret base of operations.

"Spider-Girl mentioned that she wasn't the only one that was caught in the accident at OsCorp, but I had no idea," Kal replied. "Well I knew the Goblin existed, but I thought that the two of you just wanted to kill each other."

"That's foreplay, Tiger," the Goblin said and she placed a surprisingly delicate hand on her. "She got bit by the spider, I….well I got bit by the Goblin Formula. It increased my mental facilities…..didn't mutate me as bad as Norman was…..because he got blasted by a full dose. I just got a little bit of it."

"You're stalling for time, aren't you?" Spider-Girl asked.

"No, you just don't have any patience for suspense," The Goblin sniped back.

"I have to admit, you were a surprise, but I think that I have a good idea who you are," Helena added.

The Goblin had glee in her voice. "The World's Greatest Detective indeed. I should have figured out that you would figure out my secret sooner or later."

Helena didn't say anything. Kal turned towards her. She turned back to him with a momentary smile.

"Well, are you going to leave us hanging in response?" Kal asked her.

He took a step forwards her. His larger than life persona caused her to be a little bit intimidated. She wouldn't admit that out loud of course, but the fact that he was this close to her was rather amazing indeed.

The Goblin removed the clasp of her mask and pulled it off. She revealed herself to be an attractive redhead with gorgeous green eyes. She was fairly tall as well, even though Kal towered over her and Kara was a head taller than her as well.

"Mary Jane Watson," she commented. It was obvious she had a cute little pair of goblin ears. "I wasn't disfigured nearly as bad as Osborn was. Or driven absolutely insane like he was."

"Well that's a good thing," Kara said.

"Yes, a very good thing, but I found out that the crime in this city is pretty bad," Mary Jane admitted to them. "Between Tombstone and the Kingpin, a lot of people are going to be hurt. I created the Goblin as a way to help consolidate some of the gang activities."

"You were in way over your head, though," Helena said. She didn't speak meanly, she just spoke in a matter of fact voice.

Mary Jane folded her arms together and nodded. She had to admit that she was more than way in over her head. The woman frowned when she looked back at Helena.

"Tombstone has those weapons and I'm sure that he has many more," Mary Jane said. She looked at them. "They took you out…..but I'm sure that between all of us, we can take them out."

"That's the plan," Kara said. "We studied one of the cannons that we got. It's bad news all around."

"How bad?" Mary Jane asked.

"Really bad," Kara confirmed. She knew that those cannons were going to pack a huge punch and she was actually somewhat grateful that Kal took the hit from her.

And she was also angry that he decided to take the shot. That was her cousin though. That's what he did.

"We need a plan," Helena said.

"Knowing you, you're piecing one together as we speak," Kal commented.

Helena raised her eyebrow and gave a smile towards him. "You could say that I am."

The group knew that separately they might have some problems dealing with the Big Man, especially with his new benefactor. Together they would take him down and hopefully figure out what they needed to do to take him out.

* * *

 

Tombstone returned to nurse his injuries from the first battle with the Goblin. He lost a lot of men and a lot of resources.

"It's a disappointment," he whispered. He wished nothing else better than to strangle the life out of her. He knew that he would have another opportunity.

He had one more stash of weapons. He had something that he could use. This blaster should be able to take out all of his enemies.

Little did Tombstone know that he was falling into a trap where he was becoming dependent on all of the gifts that were given to him. He couldn't help it. This kind of power intoxicated even the best of men and one could argue that Tombstone was far from the best of men.

He armed the blaster and waited. He would wipe out the Kingpin.

"Make sure you tell me if they show up," Tombstone said in his commanding voice towards his guards on the outside. He visualized his victory and would make it true.

The door creaked open and Tombstone waited for someone to come on through. The one and only Ultraman stood up in front of him.

"Finally, we meet face to face," Tombstone commented. He looked unshaken and spoke coolly. "Do you understand how difficult it is for me to get in touch with you?"

"I have an idea," Kal replied. He looked towards Tombstone and gave him a momentary smile, whilst cracking his knuckles. The two of them stared each other down like they were two gun slingers in the west.

"My men should have finished you off while they had the chance," Tombstone commented. He fingered the blaster he had on him. "In a way, I'm glad that they didn't. Because if they did, it wouldn't give me a chance to do this."

Tombstone fired a blast at Ultraman but he ducked out of the way.

"Not too bad, that's faster than a speeding bullet," Ultraman said. He stood behind Tombstone.

He grabbed the man around the back of the head. Tombstone elbowed his way out of Ultraman's grip. He had a surprisingly powerful elbow.

Tombstone snapped his fingers and there were several men who were perched on the scaffolds. They all held their weapons out and pointed them. They were ready and willing to fire without a second thought.

"I believe that I've got you covered," Tombstone said. His voice was low and powerful, self assured. He thought that there was no way that Kal was going to get his way out of this one.

"Oh, you think that you do, don't you?"

Kara destroyed the scaffolding with a well precised blast of heat vision and caused them to land down onto the ground with a sickening thud.

Tombstone picked up two of the guns, one in each hand. He began to fire.

Kal spun around and disarmed Tombstone. He picked up the mob boss by the lapels of his suit and hurled him halfway across the factory.

He landed hard onto the ground in a surprisingly undignified manner.

"Don't think that I haven't run out of ideas yet," Tombstone said. He lifted his fingers and snapped them casually.

The door broke open and a tank rolled its way inside. Tombstone waited for the tank to approach.

Spider-Girl was on the top of the tank and she broke her way into the top of it. Reinforced steel was no match for her spider strength. She really managed to pry it open and then she pulled the juicy, creamy center out of it.

She punched her enemy in the face with a series of rabbit punches. He was down on the ground.

Tombstone staggered out the back entrance again. His men were being thrashed once again.

"Going somewhere?"

The Goblin swooped down from the heavens and rained fiery vengeance down upon the head of Tombstone. The explosions caused Tombstone to be rocked. The mobster cursed out his very luck.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. This was a backup weapon in case all else failed. They were designed to take down the powerful Ultraman. He suspected that they would do the job on the Goblin quite nicely.

He sent his fist whirling into the fact of the Goblin. It cracked hard against her cheek bone when she was pushed back. Blood dripped from her mouth when she was bent over.

"You overplayed your hand," Tombstone commented. He tried to punch her again.

She blocked it and wrenched his arm back. She tried to stab him fiercely, but he blocked it and grabbed her around the back of the neck. He pushed her down onto the ground.

"And now we're going to figure out who is underneath his mask," Tombstone growled. He forced her face into the ground and gave her a sickening punch with the brass knuckles to the back of the neck. "It's finally time to see who has been giving me all this trouble, all of this time."

She struggled for a brief moment.

That struggle allowed a distraction for Kal to rush in and nail him with a violent uppercut punch to the side of the face.

Tombstone dropped down to his knees. He got back to his feet, punch drunk. He swung his fist at his enemy's chest.

Kal grabbed him around the head and planted him head first into the ground.

Tombstone had several bones in his body shattered by the impact of him being driven hard into the ground. He was finished.

* * *

 

"So, you've collected all of the items?" Alura asked.

"The ones that were still intact and the pieces I could find, yes," Kal confirmed. He slumped down on the chair in the Fortress on Nova-Roma.

He wasn't really tired, although he was still feeling the sting about being blasted for the first time. He really wished that there was another way around this.

"I think that you should have one more round with the solar energy chamber, and you should be as good as new," Lara said. She entered and looked over her son.

"The fact that someone like that is arming Earth felons, that's disturbing," Kal remarked.

Lara sighed. She would have to concur with what her son said. That was really disturbing. The fact that they knew who the person was that was behind this entire mess made things equally disturbing. They didn't even want to begin to discuss the problems that they were going to have.

"Looks like he has his sights set on Earth," Lara said.

"Then we prepare to give him a fight that's going to make him regret it," Kal said. "And before either of you say anything, I know that it's not going to be easy. Even with the resources that I have at my disposal."

"He has a god complex judging by the urban legends, some of them are true I'd imagine," Alura commented.

"If he's coming, we're all in grave danger."

Jean turned up outside the door. She looked fairly nervous about something. She stepped forward. Kal got up to meet her halfway and swept her in a comforting embrace along with a kiss.

That only relaxed Jean's tensions slightly. She wasn't really relaxed all of the way. Kal's arms wrapped around her might feel extremely comforting but she had that feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite explain.

"The Phoenix grows restless, she senses that the darkness is about ready to threaten the light," Jean said.

Alura and Lara exchanged one of the more anxious looks that Kal ever saw them exchange. He could tell that if these two were nervous about something, then there was a good reason to be nervous.

That was adding to the Phoenix.

"Darkseid wishes to obtain the key to the Anti-Life and that is the polar opposite to everything that the Phoenix stands for," Jean said. "Eternal life, love, hope, the light. While the Anti-Life is everything that's the opposite of that."

"He can use it to reshape the universe into his own image," Lara repeated darkly.

"And I'm guessing his image doesn't fit in with our plans."

Selene had been standing outside.

"With all you've been around, I take it that you've at least heard of Darkseid," Lara commented.

Selene raised her eyebrow and smiled at her lover. "Yes, I have heard of him and his legendary pursuit for the Anti-Life equation. But I wouldn't think that he would target a place like Earth."

"Unless that's not what he's after," Jean commented. There was a shiver that went through her body. Kal wrapped his arm tighter around her and pulled her into him. She appreciated the contact that she had with him. It just made her smile, there was no question about it. "You…..well you have a pretty good idea what it might be."

"He armed Tombstone with weapons that could take me out," Kal answered. Jean rested her head on his shoulder. It was obvious the Phoenix vision that she received completely freaked her out. "But I'm still here, and I'm still standing."

"And we're going to keep you that way," Selene said. She approached him and smiled. "Trust me when I say this."

Kal trusted her. He knew that he had the might of Nova-Roma, the might of Themiscyria, and several other places behind him.

He would need all of the help that he could get. Darkseid wasn't any normal enemy. He was something else entirely. One could argue that it may be impossible to take out something like that but he would have to find out.

"We need you at full power if he comes," Lara said. "But first, we need to heal the injuries. Into the solar chamber one more time. That should be sufficient."

Kal entered the solar chamber. He never thought that he would get too much sun. This entire ordeal did a wonderful job in proving him wrong.

* * *

 

Mary Jane rested in the infirmary, although Gwen hovered over her anxiously.

"Don't give me that look, MJ," Gwen commented to her girlfriend. "If you were here when I was laid up, you would be doing the same thing."

"Tombstone will rot thankfully with what happened, he lost a lot of power and respect," Mary Jane said. She was more tired than anything. The bruises on her face and neck were about ready to heal. All she needed was one more check up.

Kara hovered inside the door and decided to check up on them.

"How are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Feel like someone hit me hard with brass knuckles," Mary Jane said. "My neck is a little bit sore."

"Here," Kara said. She walked behind Mary Jane and slowly ran her hands over the back of her neck. The blonde worked her.

Mary Jane closed her eyes and felt Kara's skilled hands work their magic on her. The redhead had to admit that felt really good.

"Just let me know when," Kara whispered.

Gwen could tell that Kara was enjoying this and Mary Jane was enjoying this. She sat on the bed wearing her undergarments as well.

The blonde stepped back and saw Kal standing in the doorway.

"Seems like there's a bit of a party going on here," Kal commented.

"Back from your latest round of treatments, I see," Gwen replied. She looked over Kal and he shined with the type of power that could just make a girl shudder.

"I shouldn't have been out there, but I wasn't going to let you two go it alone," Kal commented. Gwen folded her arms over her chest and gave him one of those looks. Her frown grew deeper when she looked at him.

"Do you think that we couldn't handle ourselves?" Gwen asked.

Kal placed his hands on either side of her waist. She didn't fight him on this one. She just kept looking at him with an adoring expression dancing in her eyes. Her chest rose and lowered.

Mary Jane felt spoiled by the massage Kara was giving her. She lightly brushed against her breasts once or twice when she went down to get the rest of her beck. The redhead could feel the blonde's expert hands working her over.

"Absolutely not, but strength comes in numbers," Kal told her. "And we're going to need all of the numbers that we need given what's about to happen."

He briefly took a moment to explain what was about ready to happen to Gwen. Her frown deepened the more that he discussed with her. To say that this was a problem might be putting things lightly. This was a huge problem.

Gwen whistled when he finished discussing it. "Well, I'll do what I can do to help."

"We both will, just say the word, and we'll be there," Mary Jane commented.

"It's good that we can count on you," Kara responded. She gave Kal an appraising look. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good enough, the last solar radiation session did the trick," Kal commented.

"Hopefully it did, but you can spend too much time in the tanning bed and that won't be good," Mary Jane said. She knew that feeling better than anyone else.

"Well, I'm powered by the sun, so I'm kind of sick of getting bombarded over the past day," Kal said.

"That will teach you to jump in front of a blast that almost killed you,' Kara joked.

"I prevented it from killing you," Kal reminded her.

Kara threw her arms back with a little shrug, shaking her head in bemusement. "Oh, details, details, details. Honestly, I think that I could have ducked."

"Are you sure about that?" Kal asked her.

"Positive,' Kara said. He had a bit of a cocky grin. "But your mother would be disappointed if we didn't give you a little physical. And these two are choking for it, aren't you?"

Gwen stopped and stared. She was about ready to protest so she didn't come across as a needy bitch. The problem was that she wanted it that bad.

Kal's arms threw around Gwen's waist and he leaned towards her with a passionate kiss. The two of them indulged themselves into each other. Gwen's hormones drove her mad after a fight, thankfully Mary Jane was there to help relieve the tension.

Now she was going to have the tension relieved in an entirely new way.

Mary Jane was distracted by something really hot. Something also hot and extremely wet between her legs further distracted her from what was going on around her.

"Just relax and have some fun," Kara said, when she looked up from between Mary Jane's legs with a smile on her face.

"You twisted my arm," she commented dryly. She spread her legs in response and allowed Kara to have better access to work her magic.

Kara slipped her tongue deep between Mary Jane's amazingly hot pussy lips. The redhead showed her passion and her pleasure when Kara went to work between her legs. She lifted her hands up and placed it on the back of Mary Jane's head.

The redhead nibbled at her pussy and brought even greater pleasure down between those things. Those hot thighs clenched when Kara slipped her tongue deep inside of her.

Gwen went down onto her knees, and pulled out Kal's throbbing hard rod. His steel pole was ready for her to lavish, lick, worship, you name it. She did all that, trailing a series of hot kisses all the way down to him.

Kal growned when Gwen used her mouth to suck his balls.

The blonde brought herself down onto him and he groaned.

"That's it," Kal groaned. She kept kissing his balls and working herself down onto him.

She brought his cock into her mouth in one fell swoop. She managed to expand her throat a little bit to encase his entire girth in her mouth. She brought herself down onto him and captured him in her throat.

Gwen bobbed up and down, hungrily sucking his hard phallus. The blonde really had the time of her life when she kept working him over. She worshiped her god.

Speaking of worship, Kara found herself perched between Mary Jane's legs and she slowly began to lick her insides. Mary Jane shivered when Kara licked her pussy.

"I want to….return the favor," Mary Jane begged. Further statements were cut off when Kara drove her tongue deep into the redhead's super hot snatch.

Gwen could Kal's cock all nice and wet. She got to her feet and Kal could see that she was completely naked. She had large breasts, a curvy figure, and long legs, along with a nice ass. She was fairly tall as well, and pretty perfect.

The blonde wrapped her hand around Kal's cock and slowly pumped it.

"I'm wet and I need you," Gwen whispered. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him furiously.

Kal turned her around and showed her who the dominating one was. It was always more satisfying to dominate a female that was naturally dominant as opposed to dominating one that was submissive. His aching manhood aimed towards her dripping hole.

Gwen parted her thighs when Kal entered her. She closed her eyes and felt the rush when he entered her. The young man slid in between her dripping hot legs. He pushed deep into her insides and she squeezed him hard in response.

Her breasts were played with when the young man continued to squeeze and push her breasts together. Kal pushed his throbbing length between her hot legs.

"Oh god," Gwen groaned. She could feel him inside her and he felt amazing.

Kal smiled when he continued to pump into her. He thrust into her harder and she returned fire. Her tight pussy muscles squeeze him.

"So, did your spider powers make you this tight?" Kal grunted.

"Yes, and walls aren't the only thing that I can stick too," Gwen commented with a cheeky grin. She clutched him and really blew his mind.

Mary Jane and Kara laid in a sixty nine position with each other. They seemed to be in some kind of informal competition with each other to make the other come.

Kara moaned and writhed underneath Mary Jane. Her heated tongue deep inside her pussy felt like a delightful treat. She couldn't believe how good this felt. It was the time of her life, that was something that she knew for sure.

Mary Jane decided to attack Kara's clit. Kara returned fire. Mary Jane bit her softly and that caused a moan to escalate.

Kal nearly busted the wall and put Gwen through it.

"Oh, god, we're going to bring this entire place down if we're not careful," Gwen whined. He pumped into her. "That would be so fucking hot, so very fucking hot."

Kal placed his hands on her thighs and kept working her over. Each thrust brought her closer to her edge. She wanted a dose of cum in her.

He grabbed her breasts and played with them. Gwen got extremely hot and bothered when he pumped himself into her. His throbbing hard cock continued its journey into her depths.

His balls ached with pleasure. The way her pussy manipulated her caused him to breath heavily. The young man rammed himself deep into her body. He was about ready to explode in her and he couldn't really hold on for another minute.

"I think you're about ready to pop," she commented in a sultry voice. She lifted her hips forward when he kept going into her. "Go ahead, cum in me."

Kal grabbed her and nearly put her through the wall. These wars were reinforced after a few incidents involving him and Kara recently.

His balls tightened when he impacted her hot cunt. Gwen wrapped her legs around him and allowed him to suck her breasts.

He gave way and shot his hot spunk into her pussy. He injected her body.

"Time to switch?" Kara asked. Kal pulled out of her. "I've got the redhead nice and warm for you."

Kara sauntered forward and stalked Gwen like a predator going after her prey. The blonde's sultry gaze was absolutely devious for numerous reasons.

She gripped Kal's throbbing rod and pumped in a couple of times. The two of them met each other in a passionate kiss.

Kal was all ready and so was Mary Jane. He realized that Kara tied her up to the bed.

"Oh, it's so big," Mary Jane moaned. Kal could almost feel her pussy sucking him in. "Take it and drill it into me hard."

Kal leaned over and gripped her thighs. He was about ready to push deep into her body. Her dripping hot lips were about ready to engulf him.

The young man teased her, rubbing her thighs and collecting the moisture dripping from her onto his fingers. He fed them to her. She sucked them up ravenously in response.

Kara now scissored her pussy around Gwen's and prepared to dominate the other blonde. The blonde's tongue pushed into Gwen's mouth and she worked her over.

Kal's throbbing hard manhood was primed and ready to go. He slid one inch at a time.

"I want it all!" Mary Jane begged. She looked at him, looking like a little girl who was pouting at being denied a treat. "Please, Ultraman, rip this pussy apart!"

"If you insist," Kal grunted.

He shoved himself all the way into her. The woman clenched her tightness around him. The breath escaped her body and he drove into her. Her breasts beckoned for his attention and he was going to give it to her.

He gave it to her and he gave it to her hard. His hard thrusts battered her hot pussy. The woman pushed her hips together.

"Oh that's so good," Mary Jane whined. She held her thighs around around him.

Kara grabbed Gwen around the face and shoved her tongue deep into the other blonde's mouth. Gwen felt her tonsils being molested. Their pussies rubbed together and then Kara smacked her ass. That was always a delightful treat.

"Dominate me, oh god, dominate me."

Kal held his hands on her and pummeled into her. Mary Jane's dripping hot snatch caressed his manhood when he went down into her. The thrusts continued to escalate over and over again. Her wetness kept caressing him when he dorve down into her.

"MORE!" Mary Jane begged him.

Instead, he pulled out of her, which caused her to whine. He flipped her over and had her on the bed. He grabbed her breasts and fondled them roughly. That caused her wet pussy to ache with need. The need was growing stronger.

He pushed himself inside her. That caused Mary Jane's loins to explode extremely hard. The redhead could feel her pussy ache around him when he pushed into her body. She closed her eyes and he pushed deep into her.

Mary Jane breathed heavily when he pumped into her. She could see what Kara and Gwen did at her vantage point and that just got her more excited.

The orgasm rocked the bed and Mary Jane set it on fire.

"You know, I'm not surprised that happened," Mary Jane said. Kal put out the fire and he returned to fucking her extremely hard.

The redhead closed her eyes when she enjoyed him. He pumped into her. Her pussy worked him and she wanted a huge dose of his cum. She ached and wanted more.

He was going to give her more. He was going to give her pretty much everything. Kal held onto her and spiked himself into her body.

He let it go into her. Mary Jane milked each thrust he had. She felt sparks fly through her body when he impacted her. He sent his cum splashing into her body constantly. Each burst of pleasure increased when he fired his massive load into her tight young body.

Mary Jane collapsed on the bed, her pussy extremely fucked.

Kara and Kal exchanged a wicked glance. There was much more fun to be had.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued On January 9th** **, 2015.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Doom's Quest.**

* * *

 

Susan Storm could feel excited where she was. There are a lot of people that would give anything to be where she was there. She really wished that she had a few more sets of eyes. She just wanted to take in the majesty, the wonder, of everything that was around her. It drove her breathless. To think that she was invited to go to the fabled Fortress of Kal-El of Nova-Roma.

The science here was enough to cause a girl's head to spin. While she wasn't distracted by the shiny as much as Reed was, she could feel excited.

"So I take it that you approve," Kal commented. Sue turned towards him and gave him a momentary smile. She got up on her tip toes and she glanced into his eyes. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

She took a second to pull away and give her honest opinion. "Kal, I love everything here. I'm not going to mince words. It's amazing."

"I'm really glad that you approve but I didn't invite you here for the tour," Kal commented. Susan raised her eyebrow. She wondered what Kal had up his sleeve. "Trust me when I say this, we're going to have a nice little tour around this place, but I was wondering if I could have your help with something else."

"Oh, what would that be?" Sue asked. It went without saying that she would help him for anything.

Kara turned up at the door and greeted Sue with a smile. "We're going to bring my mother into her new body today."

"Wow, that's just….that's just amazing," Sue said. She racked her brain about this. "Now, I remember how you told me that the hard light holograms were pretty good in holding people together but this is just…..this is just different."

"Providing it works," Lara added. She had tested all of the variables. She had Gwen here to help her as well.

"Oh my God, you're Susan Storm!" Gwen yelled. She took a breath and tried to subdue herself. Still, she came face to face with a real living legend. Her breathing escalated when she looked at him.

"Yes, and you must be Gwen," Sue commented. She tried not to look too amused but the excitement bubbling through this girl's face nearly caused her to break out in amusement.

Kal cleared his throw. Gwen stood up straight and threw her head back. She nearly fell over. Kal reached over and held her up.

"Easy does it," Kal offered her. "You wouldn't want to get too excited, would you?"

"No, you wouldn't want to pass out before you see scientific history," Kara answered. She nudged Sue and grinned at her.

"Well, I'm glad to see someone who appreciates what I've done," Sue said. She stepped over. She was excited as Gwen was.

' _Do I need to get a fire hose or are they all good?'_ Emma asked. She spoke in her usually charming voice.

' _Don't worry, Emma, I'm sure that they're fine,'_ Kal answered. He offered a dry chuckle to them.

Sue and Gwen stood up straight.

"Alura, I'm ready if you are," Lara called to her.

"Yes, I'm ready, I want to be able to stand in a new body," Alura said. "We checked all of the variables to make sure my new body doesn't go all Bizarro."

Kal nodded. He recalled that his aunt mentioned that new clone bodies often went a bit wonky when they were transferred over. It was honestly a Kryptonian thing.

"Mother, I'm sure that it will go right," Kara said. Her, Kal, her mother, and Lara worked on this project for months.

Sue whistled at the scientific process. Kal walked her through a bit of it but it was just really something else. She brimmed with the greatest excitement.

"Stand back," Kal warned both Sue and Gwen. Both of the girls nodded and stood back.

The glass chamber to the side of them lit up. Everything started glowing around them and a body formed around them. The blonde hair was visible first as the smoke cleared. The soft skin and the curvy features continued.

Kara smiled, she forgot how much of a MILF her mother was. She could see that Kal would agree.

"Checking vital signs," Lara added. "So far so good, and now time for the neural transformation, in ten seconds."

Lara pulled some switches and the neural transformation began. The mind of Alura transferred from the crystals. They did keep a backup in the central computer. Lara kept an AI copy of herself and Kal and Kara both made AI copies of themselves. You could never be too careful.

The glass chamber opened up. Alura stepped forward. She assimilated her new surroundings and breathed in and out.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"I feel alive," Alura added. She was handed some clothes to change into. "Once my physical is over, I'm sure that we can give this new body a test run."

Alura gave Kal a bright smile and a suggestive wink.

"Shouldn't take too long, although there's a barrage tests to do to make sure everything is put together nicely," Lara said. Her eyes swept over Alura's body. Her first observation was that she was put together fairly nicely.

They could always go with a second opinion.

* * *

 

Maria Hill thought that she had been given a shift on SHIELD watch where she could just kick back and relax.

Her inner Nick Fury yelled at her that there was no rest for the wicked and they would always need to be vigilante. She tried to ignore the inner Fury when she could.

She did work for SHIELD long enough to know then when things went this quiet, then it was likely a good idea to be calm.

Maria could hear a buzzing sound. She went to answer the internal communication. She frowned. It was coming from Latveria. That didn't make sense. Doom had vanished months ago. His country was in the midst of a civil war.

"For months you have wondered where I have departed from," Doom commented in a surprisingly understated voice. There was more monotone to it than the usual boisterous nature that he had. "There is no need for to wonder, for Doom has returned."

"Track the signal!" Maria yelled.

"I'm certain that SHIELD is going to attempt to track this signal," Doom commented. Maria tried to access the internal communication links but she couldn't. "There's no need for you to do so, because I'm in control. You should just sit back and enjoy what's going to happen. SHIELD assumes that they are secure, with their flying fortress in the sky. They think that they are above Doom's law."

Maria could see the auto pilot controls engage. There was a rushing from behind her. She turned around and a frantic looking agent stood from behind the door. He sounded like he was out of breath.

"The hellicarrier is….moving on its own!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Maria said. She knew that there would be only be a matter of moments for them to reestablish control.

She wondered what Nick Fury would do in a case like this. Something drastic no doubt.

"Evacuate, now!" Maria yelled. She would have to think of something.

"And evacuation is not an option," Doom continued. There was a wicked tone to his voice when he spoke. Maria's eyes got completely wide. "This is the first of a new world, a new world that will be under Doom and only Doom."

Maria leaned back against the wall. She drew a deep breath in her body and she tried to figure out what they could do next.

"Is there any way to override the computer systems and cut the power and reboot it?" Maria asked. One of the agents shook his head. "Do you mind telling me how Doom got control?"

The SHIELD agent looked completely baffled. Maria wondered about some of these agents sometime. The Agent of SHIELD drew her breath and thought about it. She made her way forward with some agents following her.

She used her security guard to access another control room. Thankfully Doom did not tap into this city.

The hellicarrier jerked in mid air and caused everyone to fall over hard onto the ground. Maria got up to her feet and she wondered if Doom was going to crash the hellicarrier or had other sinister plans in mind.

There were several metal pods launching through the air. They latched onto the hellicarrier and slammed their way through the glass. A shower of glass exploded and the Doombots dropped down. There was a series of thuds when they landed hard onto the ground.

The Doombots pointed their arm cannons at the SHIELD agents. They started to fire at them.

Maria threw herself behind a console. This was absolutely insane. She remembered exactly what she didn't miss from the regular field work. The getting shot at part wasn't a real picnic to be honest. Her heart kept racing when she held herself against the wall.

There were a series of loud bangs that echoed inside. Maria wondered what was doing.

One of the Doom Bots walked into the next room. There was a silver rod that emitted from his arm.

One of the SHIELD agents rushed the Doom Bot. The agent was slammed down to the ground by a second one that lurked in the shadows.

"The only law that exists is Doom's law," the Doom Bot said. He held the agent on the ground. That allowed the Doom Bot to step towards the console.

The silver rod was inserted inside. The virus inside was transited to the world's computer systems where the Hellicarrier was.

"Do not worry, the Hellicarrier will only crash once I have crippled every single computer system on Earth," Doom continued. "They will all comply to Doom's will and Doom's law!"

* * *

 

Alura sat calmly. She was an impatient woman but she knew that there were some things that were worth waiting for. She could see Lara complete the scans on her.

Sue, Gwen, Kara, and Kal waited. Gwen slowly turned towards them and smiled. "So?"

"So what?" Kara asked. She wondered what was going through the mind of the devious blonde. Then again, she could be considered a devious blonde. She saw Gwen's eyes dancing with absolute mischief and the grin got wider on her face. "I don't like that kind of look on your face, it looks like….it looks like…"

"She's been choking for it for a long time," Gwen said in a blunt voice. Kara looked, she was mostly taken off guard because of Gwen just jumping in out of the blue and saying it. "Oh, you know that I'm right."

"There are certain things that you just don't come out and say," Sue said. She leaned her head down and shook her head. "I guess there are just some things that…..well some people just don't have the filter in their mind that blocks out the things that you shouldn't say."

Sue honestly didn't have any idea where she was going with this one. Kal leaned towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She could feel his hands rub her shoulders. She closed her eyes.

"I find her honesty to be quite refreshing."

"Yes, it's very refreshing," Sue admitted. There were just some people who didn't do honesty all that well these days.

"And you are pretty much good to go," Lara said. Alura opened her mouth. It was a measure of how well she knew her friend that Lara cut her off. "Yes, seriously, I know that you're ready to go."

"It's about time," Alura said. She didn't have that much of a chance to react.

There was an alarm that went off. A blaring sound continued to resound and she frowned.

"Oh please tell me that's not the alarm that I think it is," Alura whispered. She could see Kal look at her in a sympathetic manner.

"Afraid so," Kal reported to her.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Alura said. She figured that she wouldn't be able to be that lucky tonight.

"It's Doom," Sue whispered. That was something that caught her off guard. "What does he want?"

Kal didn't know. There was any number of possibilities with what Doom would have been after. The sensors on the Fortress were going completely insane. There was a loud round of blips and bleeps.

"Dare I ask what any of this means?" Gwen asked. Kal turned towards her.

"It means that he's trying to compromise the Fortress," Kal answered. He was frowning and he wondered how could this be even possible. He turned to Lara and his mother's mother hung open. "This shouldn't be possible, should it?"

"It isn't possible," Lara agreed. There was supposed to be nothing that should be able to penetrate the Fortress. He wasn't completely inside yet but he shouldn't have even gotten far enough to trip the emergency walls. "Not without any help."

"Who or what can help him?" Sue asked. She leaned towards the computer. She recognized a huge part of Victor's handiwork but there were also more parts on this that seemed to be utterly foreign to her. She continued to frown when she looked on in. "Do you have any ideas?"

"A few," Lara agreed. She moved in. Alura moved in next to him. "We have the alarm sensors so we should be able to add some more activity to the network to boot him out."

Lara's fingers flew across the keyboard. She was a fast typist even for a super powered Kryptonian. She needed to be to counteract the virus that was threatening to cripple the systems.

"The virus could spread all over the world, although I'm tracing the main access point, there's actually two," Lara said. She blocked any foreign influence out. She had to crash the systems and reboot them.

The Fortress went completely dark for a second and booted back up. The quick restore program of the Fortress finished in a split second and all traces of Doom was outside.

"He's in the Latverian embassy in New York," Sue answered. Her frown grew deeper. "Doom would be someone who would hide in plain sight."

"Yes, he would," Kal said. He got a message from the Black Widow.

He sent a pretty quick word back that he would be there as soon as he can. His shoulders shrugged down when he took a deep breath.

His communicator blipped. He was halfway out the door before he answered it. Kara and Sue followed him.

"Yes, Oracle," Kal said.

"The computer systems all over the world are going nuts, I'm guessing that yours hasn't been compromised yet," Barbara said. She frowned when she got word back. "Helena has her own computer system on a separate network."

"Smart woman," Kal commented.

"Yes, but she just barely booted him out as well, and my system went wonky before I got it back up," Barbara said. "We've got reserve power but if Doom cripples the main power grids, we're screwed. I know you run off of crystal power.'

Barbara paused.

"How did he hack high tech crystals?"

Kal smiled. That was a question that they would soon learn the answer to when they tracked down the one and only Doctor Doom.

There was a lot of insanity going on in the world. Time was most certainly not on anyone's side the more it passed.

* * *

 

There was a reason why Natasha Romanov, better known as the Black Widow, was one of the premier spies in the entire world. She was able to locate certain threads that many people weren't able to locate. Doom's broadcast crippled all of SHIELD. And now a virus was spreading through the entire world.

It was obvious as a spy what she needed to do. She needed to swoop in and cut off the source. The rest would fall from there. That was easier said than done. The woman's frown grew even deeper when she approached the situation.

There was a thumping of foot steps. Natasha held out her gauntlet and unleashed a Widow's Sting. She was actually surprised that there was only a solo Doom Bot. She knew Doom and he was always in the business of excess.

The palace doors opened up and Natasha stepped inside. She could feel the heat. Something inside of Doom's main office was generating some extremely powerful heat. Her skin tight cat suit clung to her breasts.

The woman took half of a step forward and saw Doom encased in a golden energy bubble.

"Yes, the fabled Black Widow, I wondered when you would arrive, but you should know that your attempts to fight me are extremely futile," Doom commented. His voice rumbled when he shifted within the magical bubble. "You will find that there is nothing that you can use to penetrate my shell."

"A challenge, you better stand down," Black Widow said. "You won't be able to hide beneath your diplomatic immunity for this one."

"When the entire world is mine, then diplomatic immunity is just minor," Doom commented. The man heated up the bubble and he controlled a huge set of lasers on the wall.

The lasers fired towards the Black Widow but a blur shot in and knocked her out of the way. They harmlessly slammed into each other.

Natasha could feel breathless when Ultraman showed up.

"I wondered when you would show up," Natasha commented. She looked at Kal. A part of her was appreciative with what he did. Another part of her was simply annoyed. "You should know that I had this all well under hand."

"So you think," Kal said. He wasn't about to argue with a woman regarding something like this. "But you can't deny that any extra hand is appreciated."

"No, I can't," Natasha commented.

She would have to agree with that and she absolutely hated it when someone like that was right.

"So, you thought that you could stop me."

"There's no thinking about it," Kal said. He raised his hands into the air and clapped his hands.

Doom was rocked within his own bubble. His armor protected him from going down completely hard.

Kal needed to calculate the force that he needed to burst the bubble. All he needed to do was to time this one properly. Any mistake and he would have broken every bone in his body or burned his entire office.

He had the technology to regrow it but it hurt like a bitch and a half. He took aim with his arm and fired a rocket buster of a punch.

His arm slammed into the side of the bubble. He could feel a racking bit of pain escalate through his arm. It was beyond anything that he ever felt in his life.

He was knocked backwards and slammed onto the ground hard. It could have been far worse. The bubble burst and now it was time to stomp Doom down to the ground.

He rushed Doom and grabbed him around the neck. He knew immediately what he was dealing with.

"Let me guess, it's a Doombot,' Natasha commented dryly.

"You are a fool if you think that you can stop, Doom, alien," Doombot said in Doom's voice. "I have a new partner and he has just about as much reason to take you down as well."

Kal decided to take the consolation prize for what it was and rip him in half. He got the communication from Kara.

"The Hellicarrier is safely to the ground," Kara commented.

"And Doom isn't anywhere else," Sue reported in towards him. "He has to be somewhere in the world, isn't he?"

"He's exactly where he wants to be," Kal commented in an absolutely grim voice. Time was not certainly on their side.

There was no use in controlling the world when it was absolutely destroyed. That was something that he could take to the bank.

He needed to find Doom. Time was running out and it most certainly wasn't on his side or anyone else's side.

Doom's plan was beginning to unfold but he didn't know where to begin. That was something that he would have to piece together on his own much later.

The rumbling echoed above his head. There was another crash and a louder boom. Kal could tell that there was chaos in the world. His hearing picked things up but there were too many places to go at once.

* * *

 

Gwen was honored to touch the powerful super computer, much less help with trying to locate the source of the extremely mysterious virus.

Kara returned and stood over her shoulder.

"I feel like I'm back in typing class at school," Gwen commented. Kara rested her hands on the chair. "But I think that I've got it….it leads to ESU and there's something that leads back to Milton Fine."

"Fine?" Kara asked. She was completely taken aback by this and why wouldn't she be? Fine had assisted Magneto but had turned on him and drove him completely mad.

Or did Fine turn on him really? Fine seemed to be one of those people who was playing a far more elaborate game than most were. Kara shuddered to think what that man was capable. He was capable of something, that was for sure. The blonde didn't really understand what that was but that didn't matter right now for time was running out.

Kara saw something else peculiar. She gasped just as Kal-El showed up behind her.

"What's wrong?" Kal asked. He had never seen Kara so distressed. Her eyes were glued to the screen and she frowned.

"I've never seen anything like that on my life, at least not on Earth," Gwen though. She was surprised. No wonder anyone couldn't figure out this computer virus because it was written in a language that no one could comprehend.

She had to amend that because it was obvious Kal and Kara understood it. Kara was a bit slow to answer, which surprised her. She did answer though after a moment.

"Yes, you wouldn't have seen it anywhere, because that language is Kryptonian, it's written in Kryptonian," Kara said. She frowned. "That means that Milton Fine….is Kryptonian."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked. She had read about Doctor Fine and while the number of books that he put out a year were super human, she figured that he had a team of ghost writers. But if he did that himself, then he was an alien.

"There's only one way to find out," Kal replied.

"Go to the source, and get some answers from Fine," Kara said.

"Do you think that he's working for Doom willingly?" Gwen asked.

"He's done enough odd things recently to make him worthy of investigation," Kal said. Gwen suited up and realized that the two of them were gone.

"I hate when they do that," Gwen grumbled. She was left embarrassed and choking their dust.

* * *

**To Be Continued On January 12th** **, 2015.**


	37. Deadly Fusion

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Deadly Fusion Part One.**

* * *

Empire State University was closed for today, there were no classes. Yet, some of the teachers were there and one of them was Milton Fine. He had been a history professor at ESU for a long time, about as long as Kal had been to Earth. That was something that threw up a rather agitating red flag in his head.

"So, what exactly is the problem regarding Fine, do you think?" Kara asked. Kal turned towards her and frowned deeply. "He's able to create a computer virus that is written in Kryptonian language. And that's almost complex enough to break through the Fortress. Neither of those things are normal."

"No, they're not," Kal replied. He stepped inside. The door was locked and he frowned. He had a way inside due to his numerous donations from the college. But someone switched the locks.

"Maybe we should smash it down," Kara suggested. She always was the type of person who was more willing to smash skulls now and ask questions….well she wasn't sure when she would ask questions. The blonde looked over the door and Kal grabbed her by the shoulder. "Not something that we should do, should it?"

"No, we shouldn't," Kal said. He switched tactics with something more cerebral. "Oracle, are you on it?"

"Yeah, I'm on it," Barbara agreed. She figured that the security on ESU was going to be a bit tricky to decode and deduce. Her frown got deeper when she worked towards it. "It seems like the computer virus is messing with my ability to hack. Let me see if we can find another way around."

"Well if you don't, we're going to have to try it my way," Kara responded. She seemed itching to smash down the door.

"No, I think that I got a pretty good idea," Barbara said. She enjoyed a challenge. "And I believe that I've got your way in."

The door popped open and Kara gave a sigh of disappointment. Kal placed his hand on her shoulder and she shook her head.

"So, after you," Kara said. Kal smiled when he went inside. Kara followed him. "And his office is on the ground floor, isn't it?"

"Last time I checked," Kal said. He moved into the communication link. "Barbara, do you….do you want to double check?"

There was a long pause on the other side of the communication link. He realized that the long pause was silence. Kal cleared his throat. "Oracle, Barbara, are you there? Hello, say something if you're there."

There was a long pause and Barbara didn't say anything on the other side of the communication. He was pretty sure that she had the same problems on the other end.

He realized that he couldn't hear any mental comments on the other link. He turned to Kara and she made the obvious comment. "So, you don't like this about as much as I do, don't you?"

"Yes, I don't like this at all," Kal said. It felt like they were cut off from the rest of the world. He turned towards the other direction and the door closed open behind them. "Well, we're going to have to go up."

Kara used her X-Ray vision and she frowned. "I think that Fine is behind that door."

"Stand back," Kal warned her. Kara agreed with him and she stood back behind him. She stood at his shoulder. Kal grabbed onto the door and pushed it open.

They almost expected something really bad to happen the moment they pushed the door open. They saw Milton Fine sitting at the computer with their back towards him. He kept typing on the computer in a monotone.

Kara saw the code from the virus reflected on it. It was monotonous.

She grabbed Fine's chair and tried to spin him around. His arms ripped off when she turned him around. That was horrifying enough in it's own right. The more horrifying fact was that his detached arms continued to type.

"Okay, is this freaking you out about as much as it's freaking me out?" Kara asked. She turned towards Kal and he raised his eyebrow. He nodded completely coolly, one nod at a time.

"Yes, it's freaking me out," Kal agreed with her. He acted calm and collected despite the fact he was freaked out.

His heat vision burned through the "body" of Fine. Several miniature nano-bots showered them. They looked around.

"Fine is a dupe," Kal told her. Kara agreed with that. The fact that numerous nano-bots sprayed out into the lab made things a bit trickier than they thought that they would. The bots sprayed all over the floor and Kara pursed her lips in response.

She knew exactly what Kal wanted to do. The two of them used their super ice breath to freeze all of the nano-bots.

"Let's see if I can crack the computer," Kara said. She removed Fine's detached arms from the computer keyboard.

Her fingers whirled onto the computers in the whizz of light. She thought that she could stop the computer system off at the source. The blonde's fingers touched the keyboard and she frowned. Kal stood over by her shoulder and looked over.

"What's the matter?"

"It's going to be trickier than I thought, the virus is at multiple sources," Kara answered. Her heart beat when she kept typing it up. She realized that she would have to do this without any assistance.

"I'll just leave you to do what you do and I'll watch the door," Kal said. He shifted himself over towards the door and looked on the other side. His hands place on the other side of the door and frowned.

He had a feeling that there was no one in this building that was alive.

* * *

"The world will kneel before the might of Doom," Doctor Doom commented. He frowned when he looked over the computer system. "But there is someone who is trying to counteract the system and work their way back into it."

"A minor set back."

Milton Fine was just one of the many faces that the BrainInteract Construct wore, or Brainiac for short. He stepped forward and his current form as a Doombot that he unloaded his brainwaves in and upgraded for his use. The form was about as perfect as it would be considering the circumstances.

"You must know that a long game needs to be played," Brainiac commented. "There is something far darker that is coming, and it endangers my mission, along with your conquest of Earth. The son of Jor-El is nothing compared to your power."

Brainiac sensed Darkseid was after Krypton towards the end. That was among one of the many reasons why he salvaged all of the information off of the planet and didn't inform the Council that the planet was going to be destroyed. If it was not for Zod's devious plan in kidnapping Jor-El's son and his wife, there would be no problems that got in the way of Brainiac's plan.

"Yes, he is powerful but I very nearly defeated him," Doom commented. The gift Brainiac had given him upgraded his armor to a new level. He would be able to take down the Black King of the Hellfire and take everything that he acquired. "This time, there will be no nearly about it."

"Yes, I have a surprise for Kal-El and his cousin as well," Brainiac commented. He blinked and he felt that the Milton Fine drone was disabled. So far everything was going according to plan. He tried to summon the nano-bots to activate them. The signal was blocked. "They are far more resourceful than I have previously given them credit for."

Brainiac had an alternate plan he was sure. There was also the problem as it pertained to Doom. He had his own plans and his own flaws. The BrainInteractive construct would normally appreciate the power of someone like Doom but it didn't mean that he needed to bow down right before him. The last remnants of Krypton stepped forward again. His eyes powered on through.

"Do you wish to engage him?" Doom asked. He was oddly docile. If he was more hostile, that wouldn't be something that would play into Brainiac's plans all that well.

"Not yet," Brainiac confirmed. "All you need to do is wait and watch."

Doom nodded. He recalled his previous battles with Ultraman and they were something that caused him to wonder what he was doing wrong. He could have defeated him fairly easily. What was he doing wrong? He didn't know and that was something that slowly agitated.

Why did he have to be so calm? Why did he have to be so tranquil? All he could do is get out and do this.

"He will come to us and I will destroy him."

"Do not think beyond the plan, there is no need for him to be destroyed when the entire world burns around him," Brainiac commented. He could tell that Doom was doing something that he might end up regretting with this. Brainiac's glowing eyes met his. "Do not…?"

"Yes, you're correct," Doom responded.

Brainiac knew that his virus, his initial virus, was blocked. He screwed his eyes shut and focused his energy forward. The energy went through his mind and everything started up.

"Begin the second wave, and bring everything to Darkness," Brainiac declared. Organics had their annoying reliance on technology. He was going to take full advantage of it.

He saw the problem with Doom currently. There were certain internal desires that couldn't be suppressed.

* * *

Nick Fury was outside of SHIELD when the insanity started happening. He looked up to see the crashed remains of their facility. There were many SHIELD agents that were badly hurt in the attack. There were other SHIELD agents that managed to get out. Some didn't make it. Fury understood loss.

Maria Hill walked over towards him. Fury acknowledged her with a nod.

"Quite the time for you go away on…..wherever you went," Maria said. It was obvious that she was annoyed, although she tried not to show it out of some kind of respect towards Fury.

"Yes, I can see why you're upset," Fury replied in a delicate voice. That caused Maria to scoff a tiny bit when she looked at Fury. "Doom is taking over the world."

"It's something far deeper than Doom."

Fury turned around and saw Ultraman and Ultrawoman hovering next to him. Much to his surprise, neither of them tripped up any of his senses. That was something that he might regard with suspicion under many instances.

"Why is it when there's trouble, you two are close by?" he asked.

"Could say the same to you, Fury," Kal replied. He looked towards him. "Doom has gotten his hands on an alien super computer that is allowing him to cripple the world's technology."

Fury looked like he wanted to slam his fist into something hard. Kal couldn't say that he really blamed the man. He would have wanted to do the same thing if he was in Fury's position. The man let out a long and heaving breath when he looked towards him.

"Fortunately, we're dealing with a way to isolate the virus at the source, and take down Doom and the computer causing it," Kara replied.

Fury wasn't Director of SHIELD without a good reason. He was about to state the same thing that Maria beat him to the punch for. "It seems to me like you're talking like the alien computer was the real threat and not Doom."

Kal smiled. "Don't miss a beat, do you?"

"It was bad enough that Zod character caused chaos all of those years ago," Fury answered. "And that's how you came here."

"Figured that out, didn't you Fury?" Kal asked. Fury nodded at him. There was something crisp and clear about his nod. "I can't say that I blame you, because it was obvious. We've got to stop Brainiac before he brings the end to all life on Earth."

"He's that dangerous, isn't he?" Fury asked.

"He is only about preserving the data and collecting it," Kara explained. "When he has all of the information he needs, he will destroy the Earth."

"He's using Doom as a puppet," Maria replied. She let out her breath in a slight whistle.

Kal smiled when he looked at her. She didn't back down from his gaze, intense as it turned out to be.

"Yes, he's using Doom as a puppet," Kal agreed. It did go without saying that Doom didn't see things as that way. He saw that he was in control. "We're getting close to tracking down the source. In fact…."

Kal decided to get in touch with one of his contacts.

"Oracle, are you there?" he asked her.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you're out there, after we lost contact with you for a while," Barbara said.

' _And we got the sample from Brainiac as well,'_ Jean thought. _'Your mother and aunt are busy isolating a counter agent for it. We'll keep you posted when we figure out a way to defeat him.'_

"And how are you coming along?" Kal asked her.

"I've got my network back up and ready, and Doom is on the move everywhere," Barbara said. "I can't isolate him, there's about ten of him now and in different parts of the world."

"Either, Brainiac has found some way to isolate the…."

There was a loud screeching sound that nearly blew the young man's ear drums. He staggered back. Kara heard it as well.

Fury and Maria dropped to the ground. They clutched their ears in pain and winced.

"What in the devil is that?" Fury demanded. He rubbed his ear lobe and sighed.

"That's Brainiac disabling all technology in the world, and causing us to go dark," Kara replied. "Are you still there Barbara?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how long…"

"The Wayne Satellites run on a separate power source, you should be safe for the meantime," Helena said.

Kara shook her head and corrected that notion. "No, only for a short time. If everything is going dark, that means he's doing it all over again."

"SHIELD is down, we couldn't stop him if we wanted to," Fury replied.

"But we will help you in any way we can," Maria replied.

"Yes, you can," Kal agreed. He switch communication links. "Mother, Alura, is it ready?"

"In five minutes," Lara said. She was thrown up against the wall. She enjoyed a healthy amount of pressure as much as the next person.

"I will allow the world to return to what it once was, in exchange for every country in the world to surrender to me!" Doom bellowed. His loud voice carried a long way. "Anyone who defies me will suffer the consequences. I have control of every single weapon system in the world and I can annihilate all of your countries. Do not test me."

Maria spoke for all of them. "Is he mad?"

"No, he's Doom," Kal replied dryly. Time was of the essence now. Brainiac stirred him up as much as he did Magneto and the results were just going to be as catastrophic if they weren't careful.

* * *

Lara felt herself work up to the wire. Her nerves worked up through her body. She took a deep breath when she stood next to Alura.

"Nothing like a little pressure to cause your day to go a little smoother," Alura said. This was her first day out of the box. She would have preferred something a bit less stressful. "Will we get done in time?"

"I hope so," Lara said. "He's going to be dangerous and it's obvious that he wanted Kal's attention. But he has given us a gift."

"For a so called perfect super computer he has given us a lot of blind spots," Alura added. She brushed the blonde hair out of her face and frowned.

She could see Kal and Kara waiting on the door. Jean and Gwen joined them off from the other side. The quartet made their way inside to see the progress.

"It's nearly ready," Lara said. Her hand was steady despite the fact that there were nerves going through her body. "All and all, it's nearly ready."

"Just relax mother, you can get it done," Kal replied.

"No time to relax, Kal," Lara said. She could sense that the fate of the world rested on her hands.

"She gets like this sometimes, I apologize when she does," Alura said. Lara gave her friend a cross look in response. "And you can tell that she's getting like this by how agitated that she's getting. She's not in the best of spirits."

Alura frowned deeply. The woman really could tell that her friend really wanted this to succeed. She grew to love her adopted home world. Alura could see why, by her interactions with Kara and what her daughter told her.

She felt very pleased to be here now. She watched Lara get it together.

"It's done," Alura commented.

"And it only took three minutes longer than I said," Lara said. She could see that the computer sytems were clear.

"Gwen and Barbara are working their best on getting everything back online, but they have to counteract the alien computer virus and that takes time," Kal said. Kara decided to go off to check on the process. She gave Kal a light kiss on the lips and sped off without a word.

"We need to cut it off at the source if we're going to hope to live to see another day," Lara added. She folded her hand together.

Alura reached to her hand and touched the top of it. Kal knew that they had the only communication network on the planet and that was nearly breached by Brainiac already. They punched up the security.

"The good news is that he's OCD, and he's not going to rest until he has every scrap of data on the planet," Alura said. Lara and Kal turned towards her in surprise.

"So, that means that he'll come here first before we find him?" Lara asked.

Kal wondered if that was such a good idea.

' _Not exactly the most ideal of plans, but if that computer wishes to invade Nova Roma, he might find himself regretting it,'_ Selene said.

Everyone knew from experience when Selene said that someone would regret something, they would really regret something.

Kal knew that Selene was pretty much bad as her word.

' _There's just one problem, and you know what that problem is, don't you?'_ Emma thought. Her voice was calm.

"Finding Brainiac could be a problem," Helena said. She popped in both on the communication link and the bond network. It never hurt to be too careful. "And I think that I can isolate where the energy drain is."

"And I've got something here that could do so as well," Kal said to her.

"Excellent," Helena replied. Things were looking pretty bright right now, even if they looked grim for the rest the world. "All we have to deal with now is the wide spread panic and rioting of people who have been shut in the dark."

"Yes, that's all," Barbara commented. She was bemused by the fact that Helena treated this in such a blasé manner. "Oh, and I've managed to get all of Gotham City disconnected. You do realize that I'm going to have to do this one city at a time and it takes forever."

"I know, but just do what you can, I'm trying to force Brainiac to react and maybe attack," Kal replied.

"Do you think that he'll really come to you?" Helena asked.

Kal smiled when he answered. "It's like my mother said. He's OCD. He needs all of the data and I mean all of it."

"Obsession seems to be a defining factor of many criminals, whether they be real or technologically based," Helena answered.

Kal leaned back against the crystal array.

"Okay, we're trying to hit some of the major cities, and more importantly, I've gained control of a couple of weapon systems," Gwen said. She looked pretty pleased with herself. "It does help when you hacked SHIELD's computers by the time you were twelve."

"Really, I did it when I was ten," Barbara commented. There was a second where Gwen gave her a cross look. "I'm just saying, that's all."

"Show off," Gwen grimaced. Kal cleared his throat and that was the thing that encouraged both of these girls to get back to work.

"And I think that we found Brainiac," Kara replied. "He's at Castle Doom and it's…"

"I'm going after him," Kal replied. "Are you going to meet me there?"

"If that's what you want to do," Kara replied. She had a few misgivings about this entire mess but if Kal wanted to do this, then she was behind him pretty much every step of the way. "So…..?"

"I'm coming too, especially when it's ready," Lara said. It had been a while since she was out and about. It was a good time to stretch her legs.

"Seems like we're going to teach one of Krypton's killers a les

* * *

"Soon the world will be underneath the thumb of Doom!" Doom yelled. He was making plans to deal with that super computer. There was something about Brainiac that greatly unsettled Doom. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

Brainiac sensed that it was time to take more direct control of Doom. The Doom Bot that he took up residence in crumpled as the remaining nanobots that made up his programming moved forward.

Doom screamed out loud when his armor was taken over by Brainiac. His organic tissue inside the armor melted and then shifted into something more durable when Brainiac took him over.

"At last, the power of Victor Von Doom and none of his ego to get in the way," Doom said in monotone. He looked up into the sky.

It wasn't a bird, it wasn't a plan. It was the son of Jor-El crashing through the roof.

"Doom Bots, annihilate him," Brainiac ordered them.

The Doom Bots made their way towards Kal. Alura, Lara, and Kara all dropped down. The quartet of Kryptonians annihilated Doom's creations with heat vision.

"So, this is a typical family outing, isn't it?" Alura asked. She zipped behind one of the Doom Bots and she dismantled it. She ripped out the circuit board.

Kara, Lara, and Kal copied her actions and disabled them.

"Really, Doom, you send these tin toys after us and you expect us to fold?" Kal asked. There was almost an insulting tone his voice. "Where is Brainiac?"

"The Brain Interactive Construct is closer than you think, Kal-El," Doom said. His voice had none of the usual bold tone to it. All it had to it was some crisp, clear monotone that increased when he spoke. "Finally, I will have you before me. The last traces of the House of El will be annihilated. All will succumb before my power."

"We'll see about that," Kara said. Alura grabbed her daughter's arm before she flew head first into battle.

"I'm glad to see some of you have not lost your powers of observation, this energy field will protect me from any attacks, while being able to inflict damage on you," Brainiac commented. "My miscalculated attack at Empire State University was just that. This time, I will defeat you."

"You spend a lot of time talking about what you're doing, then actually doing it," Alura replied.

"Believe me that's more common than you think with criminals," Kara told her mother. She was trying to look for a way around this.

"And now it is time .You will be reunited with Jor-El and the rest of Krypton. And Earth will follow you soon after."

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 16th** **, 2015.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Deadly Fusion Part Two.**

Doom was dangerous on his own. Brainiac was proving to be a headache all along himself but the two of them fused together was a dangerous and quite deadly fusion to be honest. Brainiac turned his head around and his glowing eyes flashed.

"You will bow beneath my feet, Kal-El."

"We didn't kneel before Zod, we're not kneeling before his computer lackey," Lara said. She was trying to determine a way to get around the containment field. The woman took half of a step forward.

' _Please tell me we have a plan,'_ Kara thought. They switched to the mental link, with Jean hovering on the outside. She was their secret weapon and as far as secret weapons went, the Phoenix was pretty good. _'Other then hovering around aimlessly and hoping for an open.'_

' _Kara's right, Earth's time is running out,'_ Kal answered. His hands folded together.

He swung his fist towards Brainiac's body. His fist connected with the field. His suit caused the feedback to fire back. His hand shook but he didn't get injured.

"So you have determined a way to prevent my attacks," Brainiac said. "You are truly your mother's son, with your resourcefulness and a way to think outside the box. Zod's gravest error was to take you off of the planet instead of killing you. Your annihilation will be….."

Kara was behind Brainiac and she fired a beam of heat vision. The containment field had a weak spot and Brainiac flew head over heels. He landed on the ground with a solid thud.

Kal raised his hand into the air. He delivered a whirling elbow to the side of Doom's head. Doom staggered backwards.

Brainiac was nearly knocked out of Doom. The nanobots clenched onto him. Kal raised his hand into the air. Doom blocked his fist.

"You will not….."

Kal used his heat vision to burn through Doom's armor shields. Kara swooped down behind him. She hammered a series of elbow strikes to him. She jumped high into the air. The blonde flipped over and she kicked down into Doom's chest. Kara flipped and landed onto her feet.

She punched one of the jagged pieces of wood towards him. Doom vaporized it.

"You cannot hope to defeat me at this stage," Brainiac said. There was a good combination of Doom arrogance in that one. And it seemed like Brainiac was struggling with controlling Doom.

Kal and Kara saw that as much as anyone else. They combined their attacks and slammed their combined fists into Doom's chest.

Doom flew head over heels. He crashed through the window through the windows and landed on the ground beneath.

Kal zoomed down faster than a speeding bullet. He saw Doom was gone.

The Doom Bots surrounded him in a circle. The taunting monotone of Brainiac echoed. "You cannot be allowed to defeat me. You will be annihilated. The data of this planet is too valuable to lose to the chaotic elements of organic life."

"There would be no data if there wasn't organic life," Kal whispered. He raised his hands into the air. He rushed on in and slammed both of his fists into the chest of the Doom Bots.

"Save some for me!" Kara yelled. The blonde dropped down and she used her heat vision.

"I wouldn't want to spoil that fun," Kal answered. He used his super speed to annihilate the Doom Bots.

"Again, is this a standard family bonding experience?" Alura asked. She dropped down to the ground. She lifted up the jagged piece of debris and she threw it towards the Doom Bots.

"Nice shot, Mom," Kara said gleeful.

"Where did you think that you got it from?" Alura asked. Mother and daughter stood back to back and began to kick Doom Bot ass.

Kal rushed at them at super speed. He slammed his hand through the chest of one of the Doom Bot's. He ripped it to shreds.

The shattered pieces of the Doom Bot flew to the ground. Kal lifted up the broken pieces of the Doom Bot and smiled. "I've got a way to figure out where the real Doom is."

He stood back and took a deep breath. His super breath blew from his lips. The ice breath flew through the air. The Doom Bots all froze in place.

When the dust and the ice cleared, the real Doom stood up straight. Kal sprung forward and grabbed Doom around the neck.

Doom's eyes grew wide. His pupils dilated and silver liquid drained from his face. The lights were on but there was no one home in Doom's brain. Kal could have shook him awake until the cows come home.

"Get the liquid before it escapes," Alura said.

Lara zipped it and captured the silver liquid in a bottle. She was pretty sure that it would allow the final piece to the Brainiac puzzle to be solved.

"We should get back to the alternate base," Kal said. He didn't even need to tell them that they needed to study the material away from the main fortress.

"Right," Lara said. She understood what her son was saying. The quartet moved off.

"The virus has slowed down, but it still exists," Barbara reported in before Kal could answer the question.

"It means that Brainiac has just been stalled," Kal said. He raised his hand on the top of his head and he brushed his hair back. "But if we have a way to stall him, we have a way to defeat him."

"Yes, we do," Lara agreed. She placed her hands together and frowned deeply. She wondered what that would be.

* * *

 

The main Fortress was in the bright and sunny Nova-Roma. There were a few alternate bases that were established in remote parts of the world. They would be able to use this base to gather information.

One of those bases was in the middle of the Arctic. This was one of the most remote places there.

"The Brainiac that was on Earth isn't the main Brainiac," Kara commented. They came to the conclusion with the fairly high tech equipment. "The version he has placed down on here is pretty mich a high tech drone. It scouted over the long term."

"It might have been on Earth for years," Kal said. He wondered why they couldn't find anything out about him until now. His gaze turned to Lara's. His mother placed her hand underneath her chin and she frowned deeply. "Why haven't we been able to detect Brainiac?"

"That's a good question," Lara admitted. "If I know Zod, he might have sent Brainiac on ahead as a sleeper agent. But without Zod being around to give Brainiac his marching orders, the program went dormant."

"So there was a Milton Fine at one time?" Jean asked. She sat in the middle of the Fortress. A heavy coat wrapped around her body and she wore a nice pair of tight heavy pants against her body. She didn't know why because she could get warmed up with a little Phoenix fire. She just did it out of habit.

"Yes, there was a Milton Fine at one time," Kal agreed. He knew that Fine predated the end of Krypton on Earth. Eventually Brainiac took over him or maybe killed him and duplicated his form. The Fine they found was a trap.

"This little bit of Brainiac leaves an unintentional clue for us," Lara said. She double checked it. "There is a little transmitter in here that leads back to a master ship. The super computer took all of the information from Krypton and left the planet to die after we left."

"The drone sent to Earth made contact with the master ship some time ago and the master ship….is draining data as we speak," Kal said. He realized the reason that the virus was slowing down because the data was almost copied. "What I want to know is how does he intend to destroy the Earth?"

"I don't know," Lara admitted. That was a good question.

"There are numerous weapons that are of Krypton's creation that are potent enough to destroy an entire planet," Alura remind them. She tried to track it down. "The Nova-Javelin cracked an entire moon and enough of them launched at the planet could destroy the planet."

"Do you think that he could do that?" Kara asked. "Do you think that he has access to enough of an arsenal to do that?"

"We should assume that he has," Kal replied. He frowned when he looked on. He adjusted the council and something flashed to life.

Alura nearly jumped into the air in surprise. "I don't know what you did, but I think that we have a signal here."

"Yes, the ship is pretty close to here…..it's near Asteroid M in fact," Lara said.

Kal realized something. He could have slapped himself. "We could have seen it this entire time and it was right underneath our noses."

"Rather above our heads," Kara corrected. "So, how are we going to get up there?"

"We fly," Kal said.

"There's a field around that ship," Alura protested. Jean smiled when she explained. "It would take a cosmic force of a…."

Jean cleared her throat. Alura slowly trailed off when she realized that. Kara's lips curled into a small smile when she looked at her mother.

"Some kind of cosmic force of great power, you say?" Kara asked Alura.

"Yes, I had a moment," Alura agreed. She folded her arms together. She looked at the ship. The satellites allowed a bit of a fuzzy image. "But do you think that you can disable the shields and allow Kara and Kal to get in there?"

"Leave it to me," Jean said. She knew that this was dangerous. It was far more dangerous not to do anything.

Lara reached into her band and handed it to Kara. "You're going to need this. We'll be standing by on mission support as long as you can. You need to reprogram Brainiac and shut him down before he completes the download of Earth."

"The virus is gone," Oracle said. There was a funny tone to her voice and time seemed to stop.

Under normal circumstances, that would be a good thing. Under these circumstances, that meant that Brainiac had all of the information that he needed.

"Running out of time," Kara said. She clenched her fist together.

"Relax, we're going to get it," Kal told her. He really wished that he wasn't moderately freaking out himself.

"If you say so," Kara replied. Her frown got even wider. Kal's arm wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm in position, please stand by," Jean said. She crossed her arms and she flashed out of the distance.

They waited, it was do or die now. Kal and Kara locked hands and made sure that their suits were on correctly.

* * *

 

Kara and Kal heard Jean's signal. The two of them suited up and flew at the speed of light towards the edge of the ship.

"It looks like his face," Kal said. His tone was extremely dry.

Kara crinkled her nose up in disgust. "That's a pretty ugly design."

There was a loud hiss and there were several drones that shot out of them in space.

"I'll distract them, see you in a bit," Kara said. Kal's eyes locked onto hers. Blue eyes met blue eyes. She locked her hand around his. "Trust me, it's not like that I don't have any help."

A rather worn Jean showed up. She blew through the shields and caused a lot of shields to be destroyed. The redhead flew next towards Kara. The two of them hovered side by side next to each other.

Kal took out a couple of the drones to them along the way. His large whirling fists slammed into the body of the drones. The drones were utterly obliterated when he flew forward.

The side of the ship looked to be renewing the shields. Kal launched himself through the side of the ship.

He smashed on through. He did a forward roll and flipped, landing onto his back. His breath left his body when he pulled himself to his feet. Kal flexed his fingers when he pulled himself up.

"You have made a critical error in coming here, Kal-El," Brainiac taunted him.

"We'll see," Kal commented. He leaned his head backwards and made his way down the hallway. He pushed himself forward.

"We have a bit of a problem here," Lara said. That caused Kal stop short in the hallway. "Keep going, I'll walk you through it."

"What kind of problem?" Kal asked her. He frowned even deeper. He moved forward and pushed the doors opened.

"He does have Nova-Javelins," Lara answered. That caused the mood of everyone to drop. "And his download is almost complete and he is arming them. He's going to fire them at the Earth and take the moon out."

"Got to stop him," Kal whispered. He quickened the pace. He stopped short and a hover chair appeared right in front of him. "You're not going to get away with this."

"You cannot be allowed to interfere," the voice said. He saw the living Brainiac show up in front of him. He had green armor and his purple eyes glowed. He had a pattern of three silver bolts with an upside down triangle. "I will annihilate you if you take one step forward."

"I warned you," Kal said. He feigned going for a punch and that caused Brainiac's force field to go up.

Kal knew that was going to happen. He reared back his fist and he started to hammer into the forcefield at a rapid fire rate. A series of punches rocked the force field.

"You can't touch me," Brainiac taunted him.

"I'm not planning on putting my hands on you," Kal said. "I'm just distracting you."

"This is an inconceivable that you can….."

Kara slammed underneath the top of the ship and smashed through the weak spot of Brainiac's hover chair.

Brainiac launched himself up into the air. He smashed down onto the ground. Kara held her hands together and she swung from the fences. She slammed her hands into the side of his head.

Jean flared up and blocked Brainiac from returning to the chair. She turned around and her eyes locked onto Kal's.

"Nova-Javelin," Jean reminded him.

Kal jumped over towards the computer system. Brainiac tried to attack Kara. She dodged his attacks. His cables slammed into the electrical output box. It didn't shock him at all.

Kara propelled herself into the air. She fired a series of kicks to Brainiac's face and nailed him extremely hard. Kick after kick slammed into his chest. She pulled a miniature disc out of her bag and she inserted it into the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?" Brainiac asked. His eyes glowed and he tried to fight out.

"Just something to fix your programming."

"You are a fool if you think that you can stop this," Brainiac said. The code was slowly infecting his programming.

Kal leaned against the console and he started to type in the information. His breathing increased when he knew that the Nova-Javelins were a moment away from launching. They were a moment from obliterating the entire planet.

"We're getting close," Jean said nervously.

"Yes, I know," Kal agreed. He held his breath in. Since Brainiac's control slipped, he able to counteract the ship. "We're almost there."

"Do you have time?" Kara asked. She was downloading the information off the ship as they spoke. She had a feeling that it was going to be of use. The blonde clicked her fingers together and she took a long breath. "Please tell me that you have time."

"Thirty seconds," Kal said through gritted teeth. The Javelins were already armed and they were set up to launch to Earth.

Kara bit down on her lip and she felt frustration roll through her body. There never was a worst pressure cooker situation that they were down.

Twenty seconds left to go and Kal finally got into the system. He reprogrammed things at the speed of light. There were ten seconds, nine seconds, eight seconds, seven seconds, he really hoped this worked. Six seconds, five seconds, four seconds, three, two.

"Internal system recall activated, Nova-Javelin deploy cancel," the ship computer stated in an extremely dry tone. Kal's eyes raised and he nodded. He would have pumped his fist in the air if it didn't look too dignified.

"Yes, because we just needed to cut it that close," Kara said. She turned to Kal and smiled. "You did it, Kal, you did it."

"No," Kal commented. Kara wondered what was with the correction. "We did it Kara, we all did it."

She wasn't going to argue with that point. They all did it. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and she leaned towards into him. Kal smiled. He felt that the ship and the information abroad it was a nice spoil of war.

"We're going to have to make sure that all traces of Brainiac are gone," Kal said. Kara nodded in agreement.

"We'll be up here in a little bit," Alura said. She wanted to take a nice long look at the ship. She was interested to seeing what Brainiac put together. "We're going want to go through all of the ship in detail."

"Looking forward to it," Kal said. He knew that he also needed to finish some unfinished business with his aunt that was about ready to start before Brainiac made his move.

"The feeling is mutual," Alura replied.

"Your mother is extremely subtle," Jean said with a smile. She turned towards Kara with a nudge and a smile towards her. "You know, I'm beginning to know where you get it."

Kara turned to Jean and raised an eyebrow. She realized that was not that much of a compliment. She gave Jean a scowl in response.

"Ladies," Kal said to them. He stood between Kara and Jean. The two of them could get into some extremely spirited discussions and spars as two super powered young females would normally do.

* * *

 

For all of the experience that she had with high tech technology, Alura was still pretty much giddy. She looked like a kid in a candy store. Her excitement bristled through her eyes when she looked around. She saw the warp drive in the ship.

"Some of this technology is futuristic even by Kryptonian standards," Alura said. She looked over every single inch of the ship and she was extremely impressed. The blonde brushed her hands over the ship. "But it's still Kryptonian to the core. I guess that Brainiac never forgot it's creator."

"You sound like a proud mother," Lara said. Alura waved her hands. "Well, you can still respect what he accomplished. It was your science projects."

"Zod corrupted it and I'll never forget that," Alura said. She ran her hands together when she leaned herself backwards. Kara and Kal turned towards her. "Sorry, forgive me, I'm taking a long trip down memory lane. It's just been a while since I've seen some of these things."

It wasn't really that long by her point of view. It was an extremely long time though time wise. Her AI copy was taken months before the end of Krypton. Kara helped her fill in the blanks when she was able to do so.

"It's magnificent," Alura whispered. She gave a brief smile. "Even though it was used for evil, it was completely magnificent."

She stretched her arms forward. She was pretty sure that they would be able to catalogue all of this technology later.

Lara frowned when she looked towards him. Kal raised his eyebrow. He noticed the look on his mother's face and recognized it right away. He leaned towards her and was about ready to ask what the matter was.

"It was way too easy," Lara said to him. She answered his question without him even asking. "I think that Brainiac was the tip of the iceberg."

"None of have forgotten about Darkseid, but there are items on this ship that will help us combat him," Alura said. She ran her hand down some of. She didn't know where to begin.

Her eyes were averting to Kal. Now that they had some downtime, she wanted to make her move.

Kara understood what her mother was intending now. She cleared her throat and she nudged Jean.

"Why don't we look things over right now?" Kara asked Jean. Jean raised her eyebrow and she nodded in response.

"That would be for the best, wouldn't it?" Jean asked. "Kal, why don't you show Alura and Lara the central control hub?"

"That would be something amazing to see, wouldn't it be, Alura?" Lara asked her. Alura turned and she caught on pretty quickly.

"Yes, that would be great," Alura said. She gripped his arm with a nice grin on her face. She gripped onto Kal's arm with a smug little smile on her face. "Why don't you lead the way, honey?"

Kal agreed when he lead her forward. The two of them walked forward with each other. Kal walked with his mother and his aunt.

"You save the world, and you did it even when the pressure was on," Lara said. There was an impish smile that crossed over her face. "It would be a good idea if we thanked me?"

"Finally," Alura said. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kal's neck.

She gave him an extremely passionate and heated kiss. The two of them locked lips with each other. Kal's hands ran over her body. The blonde squirmed underneath his actions and he stroked her entire body.

Lara's lips curled into a knowing smile. She knew what was coming and she eagerly anticipated it. She would have her fun as well. She stepped back and leaned against the side of the wall. Her back pressed against the wall.

"Take her, Kal-El, she's yours."

Alura could feel Kal's hands work over her body. This new body was going to be treated with the grandest pleasure. His hands ran over her body. He brushed down between her legs and that caused her to close her eyes deeply. His hand brushed against her slit.

"I can feel that you wanted this for a very long time," Kal said. He pushed Alura back onto the control chair and kissed her.

He slowly pumped his fingers into her dripping hot pussy. Alura's pussy tightened around his fingers. He slowly brought them in and out of her.

"That's so beautiful, isn't it?" Lara asked. She reached around Kal and released the clasp of his pant's suit. She slowly teased her son's crotch. "That's the problem with a tight costume, isn't it? It leaves nothing to the imagination."

She removed his throbbing cock. Alura looked up at his manhood. She drooled from both sets of lips. Her heart beat heavily against her chest when she looked at it.

"Take it in your hand, and have a taste," Lara encouraged her.

Alura dropped down to her knees before him. She wrapped her hand around his throbbing pole. The blonde leaned on in and wrapped her hot lips around his tool. She took him deep down into her throat. His manhood spiked down into her throat. Alura stroked her way up and down his cock when she licked at him.

Alura's sweet sucking sounds could be heard. She kept working her mouth around him. The beautiful blonde kept bobbing her head up and down on him.

"Make sure you go deeper," Lara whispered. She got down on her knees and got between her son's legs. She slowly licked his balls. There was hunger going in her eyes when she kept licking his balls.

The two of them met next to his cock and they allowed a kiss to each other. They made out next to his cock and gave him a series of licks and sucks.

"That feels so good," Kal grunted. Lara's hand groped his balls. She encouraged Alura to play with him as well.

The two of them joined at him and started to play with him. Lara grabbed his balls and clutched them. Her hand stroked around him.

Kal closed his eyes and he could feel Lara's hand worked him over. His cock sized up and his balls tightened.

He launched a load of cum on the faces of both of the MILF's on the knees before him. He covered their faces and tits when his cum exploded on their bodies with a rocket powered attack that covered them up.

"Oh, that's a mess," Alura breathed. She grabbed Lara's breasts and smiled. "Let me clean that up."

Alura licked her breasts. Lara tilted her head back and gave a loud moan. Alura's talented mouth kept working her over. She panting in pleasure.

Kal's throbbing member got harder. Lara sat back on the chair and spread her legs back. The woman's legs wrapped around her head and held her into place. The blonde's fingers brushed against the back of her head.

His stiff member brushed against Alura's slit. The blonde spread her legs.

"Time to break in that body, my son," Lara breathed. She pushed her hips up and Alura licked her in response.

Kal could ram his member into her. He drove into her body. Alura moaned deep into Lara's pussy. Lara pumped it up.

Kal's hands stroked each inch of Alura's hot body. The young blonde MILF could feel his cock spear into her again. The young man hammered into her again. He slammed into her at super speed. His balls loading up.

"She wants that, she wants it extremely hard," Lara encouraged him. "Keep your mouth to work, my dear."

Alura moaned when Lara pumped her pussy juices deep into her mouth. She remembered the woman's tongue being as good as it ever was. The blonde's tongue brushed against her slit again and again. She whimpered.

"Harder," Alura whimpered. Kal pulled almost all of the way out of her body. He slammed back into her with a rapid fire flurry.

"She does know what she wants."

Kal felt her soft walls caress his manhood. She pumped her hot hips around him. Her moans increased the more he pushed into her.

His hands caressed her soft breasts. They felt so good in his hand. He could touch them, tempt them, and play with them. Her nipples grew sensitive underneath his touch. He kept playing with her nipples and they poked out. His fingers pushed through her nipples. He played with them and tweaked them. His fingers kept brushing over and over against her nipples.

"Watch her cum, feel this moment," Lara begged him. Alura screamed in pleasure when Kal slammed into her. "She isn't used to your cock, I might need to finish you off."

Lara wasn't really complaining about that. She watched her son's cock push into her in and out at a rapid fire route. Her pussy gushed into Alura's mouth at the thought of it.

She collapsed on the chair. Lara's dripping slit ached for the pleasure.

"Need a break, honey?" Lara asked. Alura nodded, drool dripping from her lips. Lara patted her on the head. "That's okay, I'll pick up the slack."

Kal removed his hard pole from Lara. Lara leaned over and pushed her nice breasts against Kal's chest. The beautiful blonde rubbed her gushing womanhood down onto him. Kal grunted when her soft womanhood brushed against him.

He held her hips and pushed them down onto his throbbing manhood. Her pussy clamped down onto his manhood. Her tight cunt kept pumping him up and down. Lara's arms wrapped around his neck and she kept grinding down on him.

"What a ride," Lara panted. She could feel her son's cock stretch her dripping hot cunt. The blonde's grinding womanhood pumped down onto him. She rocked her hips down onto him. "That feels good."

"That feels good, mother," Kal groaned. He held his hands on her breasts and played with them. Lara kept pushing herself up and down onto him. The blonde clung onto his neck and she rode him up and down. Her dripping cunt slid down onto him.

Lara could feel Alura stir back to life. She leaned down and she dipped her fingers deep into Alura's pussy. She grinded her dripping cunt from behind.

"Kal, give her a gift."

"Great, Rao, yes," Alura breathed. His manhood slid into her body. Alura's pussy tightened around him when he came down into her.

"Going to cum," Kal whispered to her. He touched her breasts. She pushed her hips up.

Alura used her great flexibility to take his manhood to go into her body. The manhood pushed into her body. Each of her pleasure spots was exploited and taken. She never felt something this great. The tingles spread down her body.

She clenched him and he pushed into her body. He injected his throbbing manhood into her body. He pumped his load into her.

Alura thrashed down onto him. His manhood kept unloading into her. Lara smiled and kissed Alura when Kal finished up in her.

"That was what you wanted, wasn't it?" Lara whispered. Alura nodded in eagerness. "Why stop at that though?"

Lara used her tongue to suck Kal's gift out of Alura. She felt Kal's re-hardened cock enter inside her. The blonde's dripping hot womanhood tightened down onto him and he fucked her again.

* * *

 

The calm before the storm was the worst it all. There was a sense that they were safe and out of the water. They were the furthest thing from safe however.

SHIELD was picking up from Brainiac. Some of them were pretty certain how close they were from getting destroyed. Others thought they did but they had no idea. The cleanup crew was working in a diligent manner to try and get everything that could be of use.

The downed and destroyed Victor Von Doom was shackled and put into a vehicle. The Black Widow oversaw him. The lights were on but Doom wasn't home. The same thing happened to Magneto and he was locked up.

Carol Danvers turned up. The blonde had a pretty good idea what was happening but there was a lot that she wasn't sure about. She walked up to greet Natasha. The redhead turned around and gave her the barest of acknowledgements.

"So, he's done," Carol said.

"Given that Earth is not completely destroyed, I say that we've won," Natasha said. She had been dealing with SHIELD falling completely out of the sky. The woman held herself up straight and she grew extremely rigid. Carol's eyes turned towards Natasha. "Have you heard from him?"

Carol shook her head. "No, his silence is pretty unnerving, wouldn't you say?"

"He must have stumbled across something big, if he didn't want it to fall into the hands of anyone," Natasha answered. She spoke in a candid and extremely clear voice. The redhead's shoulders shrugged when she leaned over.

"There's something in the distance."

Carol sighed. She needed to check back in with SWORD to see if it was back online.

"Not another one," Carol groaned. This was an extremely long day that was going to get longer at the rate that they're going.

Natasha turned around and she walked off. Nick Fury turned up to say something to her. He spoke to her in a hushed voice.

Carol knew that if she was to know about this, she would find out sooner rather than alter. The blonde hovered over the ground. She could see a blonde blur shot down from the sky towards her. She saw Kara drop down next to him.

"Kara," Carol commented with a smile. She looked the younger blonde in the eyes. "What's going on here?"

Before Kara could say anything, there was a loud ear splitting bang. The blonde was knocked off guard and several energy portals opened up.

"Get down!" Kara yelled to the SHIELD agents.

The agents didn't move quick enough. There was a swooping of some dark and demonic forces that went through the portal. They flattened the SHIELD agents in a matter of seconds. They were all good but grossly out of their depth.

A large and imposing figure approached. Carol recognized him from the files, but she regarded him as only a myth. Some kind of big bad boogeyman who people didn't want to admit existed, but he was extremely real.

Darkseid was here and it was obvious the Brainiac invasion was a front.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 20th** **, 2015.**


	39. The Arrival Part One

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Arrival Part One.**

* * *

 

They should have known that the calm existed before the intense and violent storm. There was a horrific sense that something really dangerous was coming on through.

The energy portals which opened caused anyone who was close enough to be by to back off. There were demonic creatures who escaped the portals. There was a thunderous approach when the demons approached two by two. Their eyes glowed when they stepped even closer.

They all parted ways and they allowed their master to walk forward. A manly looking old woman lead the way. She wore green robes and held a large energy staff. A group of women followed her out. The leader was dressed in a red and yellow ceremonial attire.

"All of you better step back and worship your new lord and master," the woman growled. Her mannish voice echoed all around. The SHIELD agents tried to attack them.

Their efforts didn't end too favorable for them. The demonic creatures stomped forward and flattened them down onto the ground. There was a loud thump, thump, thump, and then a crush. These creatures stormed forward.

Kara and Carol looked on forward. Carol's mouth opened. She closed it. She could not get words out to describe this. The highly trained SHIELD agents were demolished completely. Some of them got in a few good attacks before they went down. Some of them knew that they were fighting a hopeless battle but they did so anyway.

The young blonde Kryptonian looked up. Horror was something that described what she was feeling just nicely.

' _Kal we have a really bad issue here,'_ Kara said. She thought for sure that things would cool down after Brainiac was defeated. She is wrong, she was dead wrong.

She really hoped that there was not an emphasis on the dead part of the dead wrong. The blonde didn't sweat. She stood up.

One of the females noticed her there. Carol tensed up just as much as Kara did.

"Well, there's a fine little specimen, wouldn't you say, Granny?" one of them asked. She looked over Kara like she was a piece of meat. The blonde closed her fist together and there was a frown on her face.

"Yes, she is one of the few that we should keep from this planet," the woman known as Granny said.

Kara only knew this woman for approximately 10 seconds. It took her about three of those seconds to know that she hated this ugly bitch.

"Why don't you come with me, and no one gets hurt, my little popkin," Granny said in a false materal voice.

Kara decided that she had more than enough of this woman. She popped up with a huge rocket buster punch and she slammed her fist into Granny's jaw.

"You little bitch, I'll show you!" Granny howled.

It was quite unfortunately Kara didn't shatter her jaw. These girls that came with Granny surrounded them. Carol gave a heaving sigh at Kara's lack of tact, but she stood beside her and fought by the young blonde all of the same.

"You really need to watch your temper," Carol commented out of the side of her mouth. Kara turned towards her with a lightly raised eyebrow. The other blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just saying, that's all."

"Trust me, we need to fight them, while we have the chance."

Kara blocked the whip that one of these women sent for her. She did a duck and roll and flipped her over onto her back. She could see the Black Widow arrive out of the corner of her eye and join the fight. The odds looked a bit more stable and fairly more even now. Kara raised her hands up and smiled.

"I'd cover your ears," she advised Carol and Natasha. The two women were about ready to ask her why she requested this. They did so though.

Kara lifted her hands into the air and clapped really hard. The group of women staggered backwards from the sonic attack that Kara created from her hands. The blonde pursed her lips and she used her super breath to cause the debris to fly at them.

"Get your hands on her and I'll discipline her!" Granny yelled. She turned towards the tallest woman. "Barda, get your hands on her and take her."

Barda, the field leader of the Furies, didn't appreciate being treated as Granny's bitch. She really had no argument though. All she had to do was walk forward and go off against the young blonde Kryptonian.

The only problem was that a certain Amazon Princess dropped down. She punched Barda in the face.

The woman's warrior pride was not going to let her take that lying down. The woman's lip was cut and a bit of blood dripped down from it.

"That was the biggest mistake you could have made," Barda said. Diana waved towards her and told her to bring it on.

The two powerful women brought it. Natasha jumped on in and used the electric whip to tie up one of the Female Furies. Another one clubbed her across the back of the head and dropped her down to her knees.

* * *

 

Darkseid watched the battle. He was more than impressed by how they are fighting. It would make his glorious victory even more so. The worlds who caved underneath his heel made him sick. Those were the worlds that he slowly destroyed. They begged for their destruction. Darkseid didn't grant it to them. He made them suffer, he made them burn. It was the pure personification of power.

He turned to his robed henchmen standing next to him.

"They defy you, my lord," the henchmen whispered.

"Yes," Darkseid agreed. "That's what makes their destruction even more glorious. I will crush them underneath my foot. Their pure annihilation is at hand; I will relish this moment. The blood will reign from the streets and gore will reign supreme."

"You just have one problem."

Darkseid turned around and a punch nailed him in the face. It was almost like time had stopped. The Lord of Apokolips was sent flying backwards.

He calmly pulled himself up to his feet. It was the first time someone had caused him to feel pain in eons.

The Lord of Apokolips ignored the startled gasps of his minions. He got up to his feet and he adjusted his jaw. He stared down the hovering young man above him.

"This world is not yours for the taking," Kal told him. One of Darkseid's minions tried to jump him from behind.

Kal delivered a back hand punch and caused him to slam down to the ground with a hideous smash. He bounced off of the ground hard.

"So, you have arrived, have you, Kal-El?" Darkseid asked. "When I heard that this world had the last son of Krypton, I never expected to see this from him. I'm impressed and I don't impress easily."

"I'm certain that you don't," Kal replied. His gaze was burning when he looked at Darkseid. He rung his hands when his burning gaze looked into Darkseid's eyes. "But, there's something that you should know. If you're expecting a boy scout, you're sorely mistaken."

"In the end it doesn't matter, for good and evil is subjective," Darkseid said. "For some, they might judge my actions as evil. For others, they might he grateful that I have set them free."

Darkseid stared down Kal and he dodged the second punch. He grabbed Kal around the back of the head and bounced him face first onto the ground.

"I wonder what these people think about you, Kal-El?" Darkseid asked. He stared down at the back of his enemy's head. Kal struggled to try and break free from his grip. Darkseid grinded the back of his heel into Kal's head. "Some people might worship you. Others consider you to be a danger. People fear things they don't understand. Some say that they don't believe in being afraid of the dark."

Kal turned himself over.

"Perhaps they should be," Kal said through gritted teeth. He fired his heat vision through the bottom of Darkseid's foot.

Darkseid staggered back. His agony was overwhelming. He could heal quickly. Healing, as it had been turned out soon, did not stop the pain?

"Yes, you have a trick, here's mine," Darkseid said. He used his Omega Beams and he knocked Kal down onto his back.

Kal felt every single nerve ending of his body throb in pain.

"The thing to remember about my trick is that every time I use it, I could bring a greater amount of pain to you then beyond your wildest imaginings," Darkseid said. His voice dropped into a cryptic and dangerous whisper. "Why don't you have another taste of it?"

Kal ripped up a huge section of the street. He slammed the section into Darkseid's face. He blocked the Omega force with his eyes.

Darkseid was doubled over and Kal delivered him with a series of punches. Each attack hurt when he struck Darkseid's skin.

"You haven't recovered from the weapon that you were nailed with the last time, have you?" Darkseid asked. He pulled a glowing green dagger from his coat.

He stabbed him in the side of the arm and Kal screamed. He dropped down to one knee. The burning agony spread through his arm when he dropped to the ground.

He didn't understand. Kryptonite wasn't supposed to hurt him. That dagger pierced his skin and got into his blood stream.

He felt a searing burning sensation. Despite the fact it couldn't hurt him on the outside, radiation was still radiation.

"Your blood boils when you lie at my feet," Darkseid said.

Kal summoned all of the power to his hands. He grabbed Darkseid and slammed him down hard onto the ground. There was an agonizing sensation that shot through his arms. He used all of the strength to slam Darkseid on the ground.

Was that enough to take him out? Somehow he doubted that. He passed out in pain.

* * *

 

Kal's eyes flickered. He thought that he hovered from between light and darkness. He could see Amara's smiling face on the other side of him. Jean and Gwen were there as well.

"So, is he coming to?" Gwen asked.

Amara took a deep breath. She leaned forward and reapplied the cold cloth to the top of Kal's head. "Barely, he's easing in and out, but he went through a couple of major medical procedures."

"Oh, what happened," Kal groaned. He collapsed down onto the couch he was in.

"Relax, you got your blood drained out and replaced, you were tainted with Kryptonite," Gwen said. "Which is funny, because I could have sworn that Kryptonite was no longer your Kryptonite."

"Yes, I thought so as well," Kal said. "Darkseid must have modified it."

"His Omega Strike left you more susceptible to any attacks with the Kryptonite dagger," Lara said. She appeared outside of the door and placed her arms together. She checked her son's vital signs. "I'm not going to give you a lecture about being careful. I know that you were careful, but nothing could prepare you for Darkseid."

"All of the planets he's conquered," Jean said. The Phoenix freaked out somewhat when she realized that Darkseid was there. She had to use every single mental process to keep herself mentally on the level. "He's dangerous, he's dangerous, he's extremely dangerous."

"Yes, I figured that much," Kal said. He ran his finger on the scar of his arm. "And there it is, my first scar. A reminder about how now matter what, I'm not the most powerful."

"You don't need to fight powerfully, you need to fight smart," Lara answered. She brushed her hair out from in front of her face. "But you did in some ways."

"Darkseid was hit hard in ways that he didn't know before you dropped down," Jean said. She came in there and got out of there.

"So, you were the one that got me out of there?" Kal asked Jean.

"Yes," Jean agreed. She placed her hand on the side of Kal's cheek gently. She wanted to spend a couple more minutes with him. "Relax, you're not completely healed."

"I can feel that," Kal grunted. All of his nerve endings felt like they were going to explode in a fiery wreckage. Jean's soft hand brushed over him. The redhead give him a soft grin when she ran her hand all over his supple and firm body.

"Just relax, it will all feel better soon," Jean said. She watched where Lara adjusted the yellow solar radiation.

"I need to get out there," Kal said. There were a series of cross looks. Amara gave Kal a look that he was all too familiar with. "Relax, I'll figure out a way to defeat him now."

"Yes, I know that you'll figure out a way, but we got to do this smart," Amara said. She stepped over and grabbed the hand that was free.

Jean and Amara sit on either side of him. The two of them made sure to give him the strength that he needed to get extremely strong and rise up.

"Smart, that's something that I can do," Kal said. "Darkseid is just like any other tyrant."

Some of Darkseid's words rang, some would judge him to be a tyrant. It was like Selene told him an extremely long ago. Selene mentioned that there were actions that he would have to take to make him the hero in one person's story and the villain in another person's story.

Kal rose to his feet. Lara raised her hand. It caused Kal to stop.

"If you're going to do this, I'd feel better if you checked out completely," Lara said. She gripped Kal around the face and softly ran her hands down him.

She could feel that everyone was in place. She nudged Kal slightly.

"No pain?" Lara asked.

"No, no pain, I think that I'm coming back to normal," Kal said. He raised his arm. That was the only thing that was wrong with him. A jagged scar crossed down his arm.

"If it makes you feel any better, you gave Darkseid one of his own," Jean said. "One of Darkseid's key minions is in the other room. Kara and Diana helped me capture her. Diana tied her up with her lasso of Truth and she's ready to talk."

"She?" Kal asked. "Please don't tell me it's that old hag of a woman that arrived with Darkseid."

"No, she was transported to a deep dark place where she hopefully won't harm anyone again," Jean replied. Kal's eyes turned towards Jean's. He gave her a questioning look. She smiled when she brushed her hand lightly against his cheek. "It's better not to ask any questions. Especially one's that some of the answers will be dangerous for you to know."

"Okay, fair enough," Kal whispered. He could see something flash through Jean's eyes.

The power of the Phoenix grew within her and their bond grew stronger. Jean nearly lost it when she felt Kal detach from her.

The redhead grabbed Kal by the arm. The two made their way into the next room.

* * *

 

Barda wondered how she had got in this position. Her eyes burned with passion. Her battle attire was ripped apart.

The Amazon Princess she got into a scrap with stood next to her. Her arms folded together when she stared her down. Barda frowned at her when she stared down Diana.

"You have me as your prisoner," Barda replied. Her jaw set when she kept looking at the Amazon Princess.

"We prefer the term spoils of war," Diana said. She could see Kara standing in the background. Diana reached forward and gripped the lasso that was wrapped around her.

"Call it what you must," Barda admitted. Her chest raised and lowered. She wondered what they intended to do her. The woman also wondered how much you would have wanted. "But you should know that I haven't been told much more about the plans that I know. I am just a soldier. I'm loyal to Darkseid."

"And your loyalty has gotten you in this position," Kara answered. "You're the field leader."

"There are others like me, they will free me," Barda said. Diana tightened her lasso.

"Do you really know nothing?" Diana asked her. The lasso held Barda in an extremely uncomfortable position. The Female Fury gave a heavy amount of breathing when Diana held her into place.

Kara did in fact wonder. The aptly named Lasso of Truth would get the information from this woman, one way or another.

"I was told nothing, only to keep the Star Child's mates occupied," Barda whispered. "It has failed, but it doesn't matter for Darkseid has won. Unfortunately, Darkseid has won."

"Do I sense regret in your voice?" Kara asked.

"I have…..regretted what I have become, but Granny is the only life that I have known," Barda said. She couldn't help these words from spilling out of her mouth.

"So, you have joined up with that twisted old bat out of loyalty?" Kara asked her.

Barda sighed and she nodded. She figured that there was nothing else she could say other than the truth. The Lasso in some ways set her completely free. Diana's hand tugged carefully on the lasso and caused it to grow even more snugger around her.

"Also to protect some of the others, but I failed, for some had grown twisted as she had," Barda said.

"What is done can be undone," Kara said. She undid the lasso.

Barda got up to her feet. She braced herself for a fight against both of them.

"You can fight us, or you can help us," Kara said. Barda looked at her like she grew an extra head. The blonde didn't really back up from her. Her burning gaze met Barda's. "The choice is yours. You can do what you want to."

Barda considered what she wanted to do. There were a couple of ways this battle could go. If she joined them, and Darkseid won, she would be tortured beyond belief.

Yet, if she joined them and Darkseid lost, then she would have a chance of a fresh start. And she wasn't too confident that she would have lead back towards Granny with open arms any way.

"So, are you going to join us or not?" Kara asked Barda.

Time stood still. Barda shifted her arms underneath her chest and she frowned.

"It's more than I deserve," Barda said. She stood before them. There was something on the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth and closed it. "Do you think that we have a chance?"

"There's always a chance," Kara said to her. "And we're giving you a chance to make a second impression. I hope that you don't squander it."

Kara spotted Kal standing outside of the door. The young blonde approached her cousin. She sauntered over towards her with her hands on her hips.

"So, are you back in the saddle?" Kara asked her. Kal leaned towards her with a smile. Kara backed off. "I mean, I'm in two minds about this one. I don't want you to go out there, but…."

Kara gave an extremely long sigh. Kal's arms wrapped around the young blonde and held her close into her. She thought that it was extremely nice.

She wished that she could enjoy this moment forever. Kal held her in close. She knew that the moment would be fleeting when they got the signal to head out.

"You're really the best chance that we have, this is where your destiny lies, as the Black Prince, as the Black King, as my Kal," Kara told him. She looked deeply into her eyes. "And I know that you can destroy Darkseid."

"I'm glad that you have confidence in me," Kal said. He knew that he had confidence in himself. The others who had confidence in him would make him grow. He leaned in towards her. "And I know that I will justify it."

"You always have, and you always will," Kara said softly. She knew that time was running plenty short. Her heart kept racing when Kal held her in closer towards him. He placed his hand on her back and ran his hand down her soft flesh.

There was a signal that could be heard. Kal stood up.

"It's time," Kal told her. He faced Kara. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Kara agreed with him. At least she was pretty much as ready as they were ever to be.

Darkseid wanted to take this planet. He would have to take out of Kal's cold and dying hands. He absolutely refused to allow the planet to slip from his grasp.

Lara watched Kal. Selene also was watching him with thinly disguised pride. There was one unmistakable expression that were through their eyes.

Kal vowed to justify it. Kara, Diana, Jean, Amara, and Barda joined them. He looked towards the newest potential member of his collective.

"They made me an offer that I couldn't really refuse," Barda said. She wasn't going to lie. The fringe benefits were more than acceptable for her.

* * *

 

Where there was despair, there was Darkseid. Darkseid didn't expect his battle with the last son of Krypton to go like that. He didn't wish for his minions to see him in this way. They had been driven back for a moment.

This was the initial attack. Darkseid's invasions always went in three phases. He rarely needed to go past phase two.

Phase three was among them. Darkseid smiled. Some people judged Earth to be nothing other than a primitive mudball.

It was its unassuming nature that made Earth to be an interesting battleground for conquest. Darkseid wondered if Zod had chosen Earth by design. He suspected that it would be an ideal place for someone like Zod. He could blend in amongst the humans and he could ascend to a high rank.

Kal-El followed that path in many ways. Darkseid knew that he still lived, he still breathed. He had a close encounter with the Phoenix Force. That wasn't the first time nor it would be the last. Darkseid sought to obtain and control numerous resources.

"Great Darkseid, are you here?"

"Yes, face me, Desaad," Darkseid said. He was nearly healed up to the point where he could face his robed minion without any trouble.

Desaad slunk to him. He got down onto his knees and looked up to face Darkseid.

"My lord, they are ready," Desaad said to him. "Your conquest of the Earth is almost assured now."

Darkseid understood the minion's loyalty. He was among one of the slimiest of his minions. He was too afraid to do anything.

"What of Granny Goodness?" Darkseid asked him. He wished to keep anyone who could potentially be a threat of him closer.

Desaad shifted his hands together nervously. It was obvious that he was reluctant to speak. His body shivered. He twisted and Darkseid's burning gaze nearly pierced him.

"You hesitated Desaad," Darkseid said. His voice brimmed with accusation when he stared him down. "Why?"

"Granny Goodness has perished along with her Furies, but there are other resources," Desaad said. He tried to look at Darkseid with confidence. "I am still loyal to you."

"Enough," Darkseid said to him. "You are nothing, but a weasel, and you would be useless in a fight against the Earth's greatest protectors."

Desaad looked like he swallowed something rancid. He couldn't really debate this with Darkseid. That proved beyond a shadow of a doubt how spineless he was.

Darkseid didn't respect those who fell into line way too easily.

"As long as the last son of Krypton lives, then nothing is assured," Darkseid said. He wounded him, but he made a vital mistake many of his enemies did.

He didn't kill him. That would be corrected soon. It was time.

* * *

**To Be continued On January 23rd** **, 2015.**


	40. The Ultimate Showdown Part Two

**Chapter Forty: The Ultimate Showdown Part Two.**

* * *

 

Kal-El of Krypton thought that he was preparing for one moment all of his time. This was the moment that he had been waiting for. The young man stepped forward. He wasn't nervous. Some might mistake that he was given the intense look on his face. The fact that his face set into a look of uneasiness and that could alarm anyone who dared look into his face.

One could easily mistake being uneasy for being determined. The young man felt determination flash through his eyes. He could see Kara stand behind him. She was far from the only one. Diana approached behind him as well. Jean turned up at his shoulder and Barda brought up the rear.

The five of them knew that they were going into the midst of a dangerous people. Clark could hear Emma relaying information.

' _The X-Men and the Avengers are busy battling his forces,'_ Emma thought. _'This is a world wide affair, isn't it?'_

' _Yes, it is,'_ Kal thought. This was one of those days where the pressure was on. There was no choice, he had to win this one, for better or for worse. _'But the good news is that they're going to keep me off of my back while I go for the big fish.'_

He could feel Barda's imploring gaze on his back. Kal slowly turned around and faced Barda. He looked her dead on in the eye.

"Beat him," Barda said. She stood up to her full height. Kal was no small man, so the fact that she towered over him made her look pretty imposing indeed. "Beat him and make sure he doesn't come back."

"Don't worry, that's what he intends to do," Kara said. The confidence filling her voice was amazing. Kal wished to live up to it.

Kal could hear the sounds of battle rage all around him. He was confident that there were people who were willing to put up a fight. He just needed to focus on taking out the big guy. Maybe after that was done, they could have a chance. He didn't know how big of a chance that they would have, but it was a chance.

' _You want some more good news?'_ Carol asked him. She was in the process of smacking Darkseid's minions around.

' _Why do I have a feeling that was given a little bit sarcastically?'_ Kal asked her.

' _Because it was,'_ Natasha replied dryly. _'Darkseid has planted several bombs at points of the Earth. Stark has found out enough that if he disarms them in the wrong order, the others are set off.'_

' _So it's a puzzle, in other words,'_ Helena chimed in. _'Send me all of the information that you have, and we'll see what we can do.'_

' _Are you sure you can do it?'_ Carol asked. Barbara replied by snorting.

' _Please, if I can't figure this out, I'll just hang up my keyboard and call it a day,'_ Barbara thought to herself.

' _Sending you two the coordinates right now,'_ Carol chimed in.

Kal could hear the sounds of battle. He listened in extremely closely. Barda tensed up behind him.

He was about ready to go to see why she tensed up. She wasn't the only one who tensed up. Jean also grew extremely rigid. Kara sighed and she decided to take pity on both of them.

"He's trying to create Apokolips on Earth," Kara said. She frowned. "Best I can tell is the bombs are going to create fire pits or something."

"Yes, or something," Jean commented. She was taking a deep breath and trying to keep herself from losing her mind.

She didn't know why anyone would want that hellhole to exist on Earth or anywhere else. She didn't know that Darkseid particularly cared for it either.

Kal reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She eased herself and her chest raised and lowered. Her calmness spread through her body. He leaned towards her and whispered into her ear.

"You know, it will be fine, trust me," Kal commented towards her. Jean really hoped that he was right.

Barda braced herself for a moment. She could hear the boom of a boom tube open up. Kara looked up into the sky.

"Trouble," Barda said. She answered the unasked question. There was a large crackling sound that could be heard in the air.

"Disable it," Kal told Kara. "We've walked…"

"Yeah, I know, this is child's play," Kara said. She made her way up into the sky and made her way towards the drill.

There was the sound of attacks elsewhere. Kal could feel the solar suit that he wore power his body even more. His path needed to be clear for Darkseid. There was no other option.

His next battle would be his greatest battle. The wounds hadn't completely healed from that battle, but they were close.

* * *

 

Darkseid watched the world's heroes try and fight them. He was not one to rub salt in the wounds of his enemies when things grew hopeless.

"They still fight me, impressive," Darkseid said. He ran his hands together and his eyes crackled into the light. "One might consider their efforts to be among the most foolish. In the end, nothing matters."

The body of Nick Fury dropped at Darkseid's feet. Sparks rose up from the ground. Fury tried to struggle to his knees. Darkseid reached forward and grabbed Fury around the neck.

"So, this is the man that is supposed to lead Earth's last line of defense against their enemy's," Darkseid whispered. He could crush this pathetic worm underneath his feet easily. He wanted to see the man watch the world burn. "You are absolutely pathetic."

"I could say the same thing about it," Fury grumbled. Darkseid shoved the man back. "Do what you want to me! They'll keep fighting."

"That is one point that you and I are both in agreement on," Darkseid said. He would leave Fury broken underneath him one way or another. "They will keep fighting. The difference is that their fight will be futile."

Darkseid looked up into the sky.

"And I thought taking over this planet would be a waste," Darkseid commented. He grabbed his hand roughly around Fury's shoulder and nearly popped it from his socket. "That would be my assumption anyway."

"Well, you haven't won yet."

Darkseid heard a loud ticking and a loud grinding sound. He dropped Fury to the ground. He was a life model decoy and he exploded.

That was followed up by a red, white, and blue shield to fly towards Darkseid. He caught it in his hand like it was nothing. He threw it back where Captain America caught it. The red, white, and blue Avenger wasn't alone however. He had help and they all surrounded Darkseid.

"Amusing," Darkseid said. He could see these Avengers approach him. "But, you should know your place."

"Yeah, well you should know your place, ugly," Hulk growled. He charged forward and a large green fist flew through the air.

Darkseid saw the fist coming. He caught it with expert precision. The hand twisted back and he brought the Hulk to his knees. The Hulk began to fight out and power him up.

"Yes, I can see your strength, but it is brutish and unrefined," Darkseid said. He slammed a hand over the back of the Hulk.

The Hulk grunted. One could consider the creature to be extremely tough and more than durable. No matter how many times it was struck in the back, it kept coming up. The creature growled when it rose up from the depths.

"I will rip you to shreds!" The Hulk yelled. Darkseid slammed his fist into the chest of Hulk.

"You Avengers might be considered the greatest heroes of Earth," Darkseid said. His voice dropped to the merest whisper. "But in the grand scheme of the universe, you are just trivialities. I could crush you, but I will allow you a fighting chance."

"You know, when the bad guy offers you a fighting chance, there normally isn't one," Tony replied. The invading forces walked over towards the Avengers.

"I wish for a show, not a massacre," Darkseid commented. His minions all nodded.

A pair of blonde blurs shot in midair and knocked the creatures other. They fell onto the ground with huge thumps that echoed around them. Darkseid was surprised.

Something gripped him up by the neck and hoisted him high into the air. A series of punches rocked Darkseid and one sent him flying through mid air.

"And all of this can be blamed on Spider-Girl for…"

J. Jonah Jameson was cut short when Darkseid was slammed right into his jumbotron. A blur shot through the broken glass of the jumbo-tron and slammed both of his fists onto the top of the head of Darkseid.

"I thought you said you wanted a shot, not a massacre," a voice said and Darkseid turned around to come face to face with Kal-El.

His voice was raspy when he spat out one word. "Impossible."

"No, I disagree," Kal said. He used his heat vision to block Darkseid's latest Omega beam attack and he pounded away on him. "You see, you didn't kill me. What doesn't kill a person, it normally makes them stronger, doesn't it?"

Darkseid didn't say anything. His anger reached a fever pitch. He was going to reach through and grab his enemy around the throat.

"I thought you wanted a battle," Kal commented. He slammed his fist into Darkseid's chest.

Darkseid reached for the same weapon that he used to wound Kal-El earlier, but found himself to be lacking it.

* * *

 

No one knew what happened. Kal zipped Darkseid away from the battle and went to hammer away at him.

Kara was halfway across the city. She hated to lose track of him just like that.

"And, just worry about the bombs for right now," Kara said. She could tell that Barbara was working extremely hard, but she wasn't sure when these things were going to set off. Especially given that Darkseid had a remote detonator or something that he could use. "Sooo, how are you doing on the bombs?"

Barbara's exasperated sigh could be heard. Kara could almost hear the sound of palm smacking against face. "It's the trickiest, most finicky thing, but I should be done within about the next fifteen minutes. But I don't even need to say how much of a problem this could be if Darkseid has a remote detonator that he could use on us, do I?"

"No, you don't need to say a word," Kara agreed. She lost track of the fight. She hoped that Kal took Darkseid out this time. The only solace she had was that Darkseid didn't take Kal out. "Just do what you can do."

"I'll do it, like I always do," Barbara commented. She frowned when she bit down on her lip and got back to work.

She carefully worked through each step. The redhead thought that she was missing something and she would find out something. It seemed like that she was considering the fact that she was unable to crack this alien code to be an insult to her abilities. Mostly because she did feel like it was some kind of insult to her. There was a lengthy sigh that passed through her lips.

"Yeah, I know, it seems bad," Kara replied. There was a sense of urgency in her voice. She could hear someone approach her. It was Jean that turned up right at her shoulder. The blonde spun to face her. "Please tell me that you have some good news."

"Define good," Jean said.

Kara wanted to just sigh in despair when she heard that statement from Jean. There seemed to be no end in sight to the insanity. "Wonderful."

"Well actually it is some pretty good news," Jean offered her. She was trying to look on the positive side. She could see why Kara didn't. "A lot of Darkseid's minions vanished into thin air the moment that he was knocked back by Kal. So there is still some hope, isn't there?"

"Maybe," Kara replied swiftly. She placed her two fingers up on the bridge of her nose and pinched it hard. "There's something here that I don't like. You know what I mean don't you?"

Jean nodded in response. "I don't want to say that they were winning, because they weren't. But they were closer to winning, then they were to losing. And now they're all gone."

"I don't like this," Kara repeated. She switched back onto the communication links. "Barbara, please tell me that you've got some good news."

"Welll, I've got some good news and some bad news," Barbara replied. She could hear Kara sigh on the other end. To be honest, Barbara fully intended to sigh along with her. "The good news is that I should be able to disable what he's doing. It's going to be a tight fit, but I think that I can do it. No sweat, okay, ,maybe a little bit of sweat. It shouldn't really be that much of a problem though."

Kara could tell that Barbara was rambling. "What's the bad news?"

"I might not have enough time to do it," Barbara said. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as fast as they could go. She thought that she had the pressure on her before. The truth was she had no idea what pressure was in now. "Believe me, Kara, I'm trying. This isn't easier, but I'm trying."

"Calm down, you need a clear head if you're going to succeed in this," Kara replied. She knew all about cracking under pressure. "You co do this Barbara."

"Right, I can do this, I've done….." Barbara said. She tensed up at a slight beeping sound. "Okay, I can to do this."

Jean and Kara stood nervously. They hoped that Barbara could do it. They could certainly see that she was in the pressure cooker. Time was about ready to run out for her and for Earth.

"Okay, let's see, if I can just hack into this bit, I've got it," Barbara said. She almost pumped her fist up into the air in excitement. The redhead's breath escaped her body when she pulled away. "I think that I got it."

"You think, or you know?" Kara asked her. She was almost teasing the redhead about that.

"Well, if you hear an earth shattering kaboom, you'll know whether or not I messed up," Barbara said.

"Yeah, she got it, she's just being overly dramatic," Gwen replied. There was a sound of cheering.

The relief might have been only short lived. The sounds of battle picked up once again. There was also one point that could not be made clearer.

As long as Darkseid existed, there would still be danger.

* * *

 

Speaking of Darkseid, he rose up to his feet. He was incensed that he was the victim of a cheap shot attack.

He was still recovering from his first battle with Kal-El.

"I don't think that you've got the memo, did you?" Kal asked him. He looked like a nasty dragon that was breathing fire down onto him. "This is my planet and you're not taking it over, so you might as well back off now."

Darkseid's eyes contorted when he stared down Kal-El. "I'm afraid that you and I have a difference of opinions on that one."

"That's one thing that we can agree on."

Darkseid tried to use his Omega attack on Kal-El. He dodged the beams when they shot out of his eyes. Kal dodged behind Darkseid and slammed him down onto the ground. The sonic impact echoed when these two amazing forces collided with each other.

"Impressive, no one has dodged them before, but…"

Kal used his heat vision at Darkseid. It caused him to drop down to his feet. He picked up the large debris and slammed them down onto Darkseid's back.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me that easily?" Darkseid asked. He pulled out a large metal ball like device and detonated it in Kal's face.

He staggered back. The sensations that assaulted his face caused him to stagger back a half of a step. He screamed in absolute agony.

Darkseid rose up to his feet. A grim smile crossed his face. He aimed his arm back and slammed Kal in the chest with the fullest force that he could muster. The wind was knocked out of him when he fell face first down onto the ground.

"Amusing that you failed so badly, despite your hubris," Darkseid commented.

Kal grabbed Darkseid around the head and held him tight.

"Jean, Kara, Diana, now!" Kal yelled.

There was a loud bang and the two of them flew out into the vastness of space. The two of them crash landed outside of the asteroid that Brainiac's star ship once rested on.

"What do you hope to accomplish because of this?" Darkseid asked. Kal didn't respond with anything other than raising his arm into the air.

He fired a huge and vicious roundhouse punch into Darkseid's face. He fell to the ground, blood dripping to him.

Darkseid tried to aim the Omega beam strikes. Kal blocked them with his hands. He forced the Omega beam strike into Darkseid's head.

There was a loud sizzling crack that resounded outwards. He slammed his hands into Darkseid's head. This attack resulted in a ringing that echoed all around. The lord of Apokolips dropped to his knees.

Kal held up his burned hands. There was something that felt oddly liberating about the fact that he did this to Darkseid. He rubbed his hands together and reared one of his arms back.

If they weren't in the middle of space, a large sonic boom would have been heard. That didn't stop Darkseid from hearing something.

Darkseid looked up at Kal-El and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kal asked him.

"The fact you fight me, but you know that no matter what, you will never defeat me," Darkseid whispered. He stared him down. "You can put me down for a short amount of time. There will always be those who are willing to follow me. There will be those who are willing to embrace the darkness for a little bit of power. The two of us shouldn't be enemies. This entire universe is ripe for the taking."

"It could be, but I'd rather fail alone, then succeed with you," Kal said.

Darkseid pushed himself to his feet. Kal decked him hard and pushed him in the middle of the canons of Braniac's star ship.

"I hope that you enjoy where you're going," Kal said. "If Apokolips is home, there's going to be plenty of fire."

"Let's go together," Darkseid said. He latched one of the bands on his wrist to Kal and bound them together.

The cannons fired up and there was no time to stop them.

"Either I go, or you take me with you," Darkseid said.

A bolt of energy slashed the bindings. Kal could feel every single bone in his wrist shatter. It was better than getting bound to Darkseid.

"So be it, I will return, and when I do I will….."

The energy filled the air and vaporized Darkseid. The moment it erupted, there was nothing left standing.

Kal could feel Kara and Jean holding him up. The duo of females helped him away from the middle of the asteroid.

"Let's go home," Kara offered. She bit down on her lip and there was a nervous tone in her voice.

Darkseid was gone, but they didn't feel like they accomplished much of anything. The darkened footprints of the lord of Apokolips lingered as soon as they left.

* * *

 

Overall, Kal would have to say that was one battle that taxed him both physically and mentally. He rubbed his wrist. The bones were healed. The scar where he was cut into still lingered on the side of his arm. He allowed his arms to drop down.

He was going to keep looking at this scar for as long as he could. He could hear someone approach him.

Amara walked towards him and sat right beside him.

"I figured that you would be here," Amara said. She touched his arm lightly to get his attention. He turned towards him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you would want to be alone for once."

Kal nodded. That was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to come across as rude. Slowly he turned and gazed into Amara's soft gaze.

"You know, most people would be happy that Darkseid was out of the way," Amara told him. There was nothing accusatory about her voice. She gently wrapped her arms around the back of his neck when she stood behind him.

"Evil like that always has the potential to return," Kal offered her.

"Yes, it does," Amara agreed with a smile. "But it's a good thing that a person who can truthfully rule the world is here to stop it, no matter what."

She ran her finger gently down his chest. The "S" symbol on his chest was a symbol for many things. This was a symbol for something that could happen sooner, rather than later.

The Princess straddled his lap when she stared into his eyes. Their gaze met with each other and Amara leaned in towards him. Her lips lightly pressed against his. He returned the kiss.

Kal could see Barda standing in the doorway. Amara noticed her as well and she tensed up. Kal held her closely towards him.

Barda looked amused when she lifted her hand. She waved it a couple of times. "Don't stop on my account."

"Don't worry, we might ask you to join us, "Amara said. There was a mischievous grin burning through her face. Kara did put her up to this in some ways.

"Well, that is an interesting proposition," Barda said. She took that tone in stride and she closed the gap. She approached Kal and smiled.

Kal got up to his feet. Amara had to admit that she wasn't used to seeing a woman that towered over Kal. Kal towered over her, so one could only imagine how much Barda towered over the tiny Nova-Romanian Princess.

"You freed many people today," Barda said. She leaned towards him and there was a soft smile that appeared on her lips. "You might not realize it off hand, but you have freed many people from his pull."

"Yes," Kal agreed. "I realize that."

"And even if he returns, you'll just be more prepared to defeat him again," Barda commented.

"I understand this," Kal offered her. Barda gripped her arms firmly around him when she held him into an embrace.

"And do not allow anything that he says to get into your head," Barda warned him.

"I wouldn't dare dream of allowing that," Kal said. She reached down and caressed his face. "I believe that you wished to thank me."

Barda gave him a smile and she pushed him back down onto the bench. She had to stoop down even more to capture his lips into a tender and passionate kiss. Her fingers trailed over the back of his neck and she kissed him.

"Let me show you how I wish to thank you."

Kal could feel her drop down to her knees and slowly undo his pants to reveal him. Amara watched eagerly for the fun that was just about ready to begin.

Barda wrapped her hot lips around his engorged tool and brought him deep into her mouth. She could feel his manhood grow a little bit in her mouth. He pushed deep into her throat and held onto her face.

"Yes, that's nice thanking me like that," he grunted.

Amara decided to be helpful and get down on her knees. She started to stroke Kal's balls.

Her hand pushed around Kal's balls. She grabbed them and watched Barda bring herself down onto Kal's hard rod.

It was obvious the woman imagined herself coming down on his throbbing cock.

"Just think of it going inside you, splitting you open," Amara whispered in her ear. "It's going to make you scream, but you enjoy that, don't you?"

Barda couldn't respond with anything else other than spiking Kal's hard member down her throat. The dark haired woman brought her lips down onto him. Her lips continued to caress and play with him the more that she came down into his throat.

Her tight throat wrapped around his tool. She brought herself all the way down onto his throbbing manhood.

Kal grunted and he could feel the sensation from Amara's hot hand running down his balls. The fact that the two of them assaulted his manhood.

"Yes, she has such a good mouth," Amara whispered. She used her hot little tongue to lick Kal's balls.

"I know that she does," Kal grunted. He held his hands firmly on the side of Barda's head when he spiked himself deep into her mouth.

Barda's hot mouth tightened around his tool when he entered her. The woman's hot lips continued to caress him and bring him deep into her.

Kal grunted when his balls tightened. Amara used her expert hand to stroke him and make sure that his manhood was about ready to gush and send it's load into her throat.

"Rao," Kal whispered. He closed his eyes and felt his manhood tighten. He launched a load into her throat. Each splatter of his cum launched deep into her throat.

Barda happily hung onto him. She sucked every last drop off of him. It tasted delightful. The salty tasty of his cum warmed her body up. She wanted more.

The woman sauntered to her feet and she leaned down. She captured Amara's lips into a kiss. Amara moaned into the kiss. The two women shared Kal's cum with both of their tongues dangling together. Amara felt herself overwhelmed by this Amazon beauty.

Barda stripped off her battle armor when she left Amara in a daze. Her large firm breasts were the first things that were bared before Kal-El. Her nice nipples stood out when they pointed towards him. Barda lightly ran her finger down the nipple and played with it.

Her shaven snatch showed in front of him. She walked forward and grabbed Kal's cock. She squeezed it hard.

"Inside me," she begged him.

She was surprised and pleased to feel that he grabbed her roughly around the ass. He held her and jammed her down onto his cock.

Barda thought Amara was right. His cock did split her open and felt so good. She never felt anything so good in her. She rotated her hips down onto her.

Kal reached over and decided to surprise Amara by pulling down her shorts. He placed his finger into her tight little twat and finger fucked her at super speed.

"Yes, my king, yes," Amara begged him. He pushed his finger into her dripping cunt.

Barda felt the pleasure coming across the dripping snatch of this young girl. It felt extremely arousing. She kept bringing her hot walls down onto Kal's cock. She wanted to stroke him into submission. Her walls collapsed around him.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

Kal pushed his mouth between her breasts and motor boarded her at super speed. Barda clenched him when she came up and down on them. She held her arms around his head gently, but firmly. She never wanted this amazing sensation to end.

She wanted his throbbing pole buried into her as deep as it did. She wanted her pleasure spots to all be drilled for everything that it was worth. Barda slid down his throbbing pole when she spread her legs.

"Give me your gift, Kryptonian," Barda said. Amara nearly collapsed with the moaning orgasm that she experienced.

Kal held onto her hips and pumped himself up into her. Barda's tight walls closed around him when she pushed herself up and down onto him. The woman thought that she was going to lose it. She rested her hips down onto him and allowed her juices to flow.

"He's going to really make you earn it," Amara said. She had a seedy little grin on her face.

Barda knew that she was going to earn it. Even after all of her nerve endings were assaulted by him, she knew she had to earn it.

Her breasts got nibbled and played with.

"Your tits are perfect," Amara said. She leaned forward and touched them. It was amazing how despite that orgasm she was able to hold herself properly up and focus.

Barda wasn't going to protest. The Princess allowed a pleasurable heat to erupt from her hand and cause her to moan.

Kal came up from her massive globes for air. He gave her dark nipple one more parting kiss. He could see some pleasure boiling through her eyes.

"Fuck me," Barda whimpered.

"It's coming, don't you want my gift?" Kal asked her.

Barda nodded feverishly. She wanted his gift very much. The moans that came from the Nova-Roman princess when Kal finger fucked her expedited these sensations.

Pleasure coursed through her body. Her warm snatch tugged on him when Kal buried himself into her.

Finally it all gave through. His balls erupted and shot a load of his hot semen into her. Barda threw her head back with a moan.

Kal removed her from him and put her on the bench. Her legs spread for him.

The next thing Barda knew was that Kal parked Amara between her legs. Amara did her duty to make sure her king's cum didn't become wasted.

"Good girl, now it's time for your reward."

Barda wasn't going to lie. This was so hot the fact that Kal's throbbing dick slammed into Amara's smaller and tighter body. The Nova-Roman Princess trained herself well and spread her legs to accommodate the large cock. It seemed to stuff her up.

Amara closed her eyes. She gave Barda's clit a nice little nibble. The pleasurable moan and the quick grasp of hair showed that the former Female Fury wanted that.

Kal held onto Amara's slim waist and began to rock into her. His throbbing manhood spiked into her over and over again.

Amara's pleasure centers exploded when Kal kept punishing her. Her moans escalated and Barda's strong legs wrapped around her head.

"I want to finish in her before you squeeze her head off," Kal whispered. His hands placed onto her waist when he rammed into her from behind.

Amara was glad that she was spared a sudden and painful death. As far as sudden and painful deaths went, this wasn't too bad. Kal's large train of a cock spiked into her body and the wet snatch of the Nova-Roman Princess caressed him.

He worked himself another orgasm after using her pussy for pleasure.

"Use me as your own personal cum dumpster," Amara begged him. She serviced this hot seven foot tall woman beneath her.

Kal's balls tightened at these hot words. His body sized up when he swiftly pushed into her. He launched his load into her body.

He fired cum into her body. His rocket burst of cum impacted her insides. Amara's slick cunt rested around him when he finished up inside her.

He was satisfied and why wouldn't he be? He pulled out Amara and left her extremely pleased.

"I think more guests are coming."

* * *

 

**To Be Concluded on January 26** **th** **, 2015.**


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

* * *

 

"The world may never truly know what occurred over the past few days, but all they know is that a new day has dawned," a crisp and clear voice commented over the news. "Our savior has once again stopped the world from being enslaved. And we have to thank them."

"But there are those who are willing to pick up the slack again," another newscaster picked up. "Tony Stark and Reed Richards have agreed to work with Kal Shaw in an attempt to enhance the security around this planet. Threats will no longer reach the planet, but rather we will be warned from them. While this new technology is just in the incubation stages, there are those who are confident that they will get off the ground."

There was some video footage of portals open.

"All system security has been put back on line," the first newscaster narrated. "And now the question is how can we prevent events like this from happening in the future? Many of the world's governments have been put in the line of fire as they try to answer these pressing questions. We'll get the answer to them in the coming days, one way or another."

Kal leaned back in the room that he was in. He was watching the news and he allowed himself a moment to allow it all to sink in. He was sitting along side Gwen, Barbara, Kara, and Sue. All of them were looking into something that could help them.

"There are going to be questions regarding something like this,' Barbara said. They heard the newscaster say about the same. "People are going to assume that their privacy is being invaded."

"And yet it's no worse than any government has done, and it's not looking into what's on the planet, but rather what comes from outside," Carol said. She showed up to join them. "SWORD is right in the midst of this, so you figure that we would have a say in this."

"I didn't say anything," Kal said. Carol found herself a space next to them. They were expecting a few more guests to turn up to join them sooner rather than lather. "SWORD has done some amazing things so far."

"Yes, one could say that," Carol commented. She stroked his broad shoulders for a second. "I just wish that we would have been able to figure out that Darkseid was coming when he did."

"One of the most dangerous forces in the universe and deceitful as well," Kara said. "He is a master of avoiding detection. You shouldn't have worried if you weren't able to locate him."

The problem was Carol did worry. Kal sensed her worry. He leaned in towards her. "Just consider this as an example to learn from your mistakes."

"You didn't make too many mistakes," Carol replied. In response, Kal rose up his arm and pointed out the scar that had been carved into it.

"That says differently," Kal informed her. He listened to the news with interest.

Carol frowned and was about to apologize.

"Oh, and naturally he would have to be the one to have a few words," Gwen groaned. Kara nudged her and caused her to hush up.

"The world has a hero that it can rely on and it's about time, because it's not like the government was able to do anything," Jameson said. "About a year ago, they were the people who sentenced us to death with their large robots. Because of their mutant protection act. Well, people, both powered and non-powered, were put in danger, so I don't see how much that protects us. If you ask me, the government should stop helping us and let someone who actually knows what they're doing, to do something for a change."

Jameson slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Hate to say, but he has some interesting points," Gwen said.

"It isn't the government per say, just the stupid people running it," Carol replied. Gwen raised her eyebrow. "Yes, that could be a problem, couldn't it?"

"Indeed," Gwen replied. Jameson was on a roll. If he just stopped now, he might have come out ahead on points in her book.

"And we need to allow heroes to do what they need to do and maybe we wouldn't have problems like that wall crawling menace known as Spider-Girl," Jameson ranted.

Gwen nearly put her face into the desk. Barbara reached forward and patted her on the back.

"Remember that good point that I said he had earlier?" Gwen asked. Kal smiled and nodded in response. She made a motion with her hand like it was something flying out the window. "Yeah, he lost that good point, you know."

"Well, you can't be perfect all of the time," Kara said. "And old habits die hard."

"For Jameson, I agree with that," Gwen said. She really wished that she had some kind of shock collar.

"I'm more impressed that you reigned in Reed's ADD more than anything else," Sue said when she looked at the blueprints. It was completely out of the blue and Kal turned towards her. "Sorry….."

"Genius can be used in certain ways," Kal added. "And I did use a lot of your ideas."

"And he gave them more credence since they came from you," Sue replied. She pulled out a face.

"Do you want me to tell you a lie or tell you truth?"

* * *

 

Kal was back on the island of Nova-Roma and it was an amazing place for him to be. The Fortress was enhanced better than ever.

"Ah, you showed up a little early, it was supposed to be a surprise," Amara said. She stepped over towards Kal and leaned towards him. She caught him with a nice little kiss on the lips and then she pulled back from him.

"You know how much I'm uneasy about surprises," Kal said. His tone seemed to be a bit uneven.

Amara shook her head and grinned at him. She leaned towards him and grabbed him by the arm.

"You'd like this one," Amara replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would," Kara said. She was pretty sour that she lost her race with Kal to the island. She dropped down next to the two of them. "Although it's kind of a surprise to me."

"Really, you weren't involved in this?" Kal asked. He was skeptical and he eyed Kara.

Kara placed her hands down by her side and she shook her head. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not involved in everything that goes on. But I did pitch in a couple of ideas, yes."

Guilty as charged look did cross over Kara's face. She frowned and Kal reached over. He grabbed her gently and pulled her in.

Alura poked her head outside. Kara recognized that look on her face. It was the same look that crossed her face when she was excited.

"It's ready," Alura said. Kara, Amara, and Kal crossed the courtyard and into the entrance of the Fortress. "Brainiac might have been a bit bent, but he does have some good ideas. And once we were able to make sure none of his ship's components had been corrupted by him, we were able to use that."

"Impressive, you expanded the Fortress," Kal commented. He looked around and saw several rooms. Amara's eyes widened as well.

"It's not too much bigger on the outside, but it's much bigger on the inside," Kara replied.

"When you manipulate the right particles, you can allow time and space to shift," Alura added. She rubbed her hands together and brimmed over with excitement.

"Easy, don't get too excited now," Kara teased her mother. Alura turned towards her and she frowned when she looked at her. "I mean…."

"I know exactly what you mean," Alura replied. She moved in closer to Kara and closed the gap between the two of them. She tightened her grip around Kara's waist and pulled her on in close to her. "Believe me, Kara, I know exactly what you mean."

"Show him the best part, Alura."

The moment from mother and daughter would have to wait, at least for now. Lara made her presence in the room and crossed it. She gave her son a nice little kiss on the lips and pulled away from him.

"Remember the lost city of Kandor?" Alura asked.

"Yes, didn't it get destroyed?" Kal asked.

Alura smiled. "No, not destroyed, but rather it was shrunk down in a bottle."

Kal turned around and saw the city. He saw the images of the city flicker on the view screen above him.

"It's going to be difficult to bring them out of there for now, without killing them," Alura said. Kal opened his mouth and Alura shook her head. "Difficult, but not impossible."

"She loves a challenge," Lara replied.

Alura snapped back and looked at her friend. "So do you?"

"That's true," Lara agreed. "We're able to transport food and supplies in there, but living people is not an easy thing."

"How did they survive that long?" Kal asked.

"They had enough resources, although many did perish when they tried to find a way out," Lara said. "There are less than a hundred citizens left in the bottle. The majority of them are female."

Kal's eyebrows furrowed when he spoke. "Interesting."

"I figure that would pique your interest," Lara said. Excitement brimmed through her eyes, as she couldn't wait to show Kal the rest of this. "And here is the new and improved upgraded database. Some of the planets Brainiac sadly destroyed, but there are others that might still exist."

Kara laughed, she could see how proud her mother and aunt were of the new and improved Fortress. She had to say that she couldn't really blame them.

* * *

* * *

 

Selene and Emma waited to join Kal for a meeting. Helena also decided to tag along and there might be a few others that were willing to join them too.

"His popularity is at an alltime high, both inside and outside of the costume," Helena remarked. She decided to ask a question that had been vexing her. "Do you think that people would make the connection?"

"They might, eventually," Emma admitted. "But, if you had the powers of a god, would you waste time being a normal businessman?"

"That's an interesting question actually, but most wouldn't," a voice said. They turned around and saw Kara, Diana, Jean, and Carol arrive and Kal brought up the rear. He brought up several nice ones at that. "We might be expecting a few more, but for now, that's all that we have."

"That's good," Emma said. There were more than a sufficient amount of chairs. "Sue seemed to be excited that her grand ideas were being immortalized in the planet's security system. Even if Reed Richards held the credit, despite being responsible for only around twenty percent or so of the overall project."

"Well, he did help, both him and Stark," Diana offered.

"And Stark behaved himself, did he?" Emma asked.

"For Tony Stark, he did," Jean replied. Emma gave a wistful sigh when she spoke next.

"That doesn't exactly inspire me with that much confidence," Emma replied in an extremely dry tone. Kal smiled when he tightened his grip around Emma and pulled him in close to her. She gave a pressing sigh when he held her in tight.

"Well, for most people, it really wouldn't," Kal admitted to her. "But seriously, he needs the good PR points, after the latest company scandals. And I did get to know his assistant."

"I'm certain you did," Emma answered.

"Yes, he naturally did," Selene said. "And she's put in all of the hard hours while Stark was galivating around in his tin toy."

"Hey, he built that in a cave, using a box of scraps," Helena said. There was a bit of amusement that went through her eyes. "But, we're down to business now, aren't we?"

"Given that the traditional orgy doesn't happen until after the meeting is completed, I agree," Emma said. She was so blasé about what she said that it was extremely amusing.

"Well, that pretty much makes me want to skip to the end of the meeting," Kara replied. There were a lot of eyes that were on her. "What, I'm just saying what everyone else here is thinking?"

"I know that you are," Diana said. "But you could be a lot more subtle with it."

"Maybe," Kara agreed. She frowned deeply. "But then again, when has anyone in this particular group subtle?"

"She has a point," Carol answered. "So, you have mastery of the world pretty much in the palm of my hand."

"Someone has to control the world," Kal said. "You see what happens when there are too many cooks in the kitchen."

"Yes, yes, we have," Emma said. The Sentinel incident was something that was brought up and the poor security around the world was putting many government leaders on the hot seat. The blame was being sent elsewhere. "And you have every chance to…"

"To make sure this doesn't happen again," Jean answered. She plucked the words off of Emma's tongue. Emma frowned when she turned towards Jean. "Come on, we were both thinking about it, you know. You're just jealous that you didn't find the words. But, that happens sometimes. You have been working hard and you're allowed at least one blonde moment every now and again."

"Yes, I know, but you don't have to rub my face in it," Emma said. "Great minds I guess think alike."

"Yes," Jean agreed. She didn't say what she was thinking. She did think long enough to get a response out of Emma.

"Yes, because that's mature," Emma replied.

Selene watched the interplay. She leaned towards Kal. "We may have to put these two in line. They haven't quite learned their place."

"Well, I'd like to see that," Diana commented. She turned towards Helena and she could see the calculating look spreading through her eyes. "But I'm sure that we can keep our minds on business long enough before we head towards more pleasurable endeavors."

"Yes," Emma agreed. She sensed that this discussion could be picked up at a later date. "So, how is the project SWORD is working on?"

"We're monitoring several other alien races," Carol said. "Some of them are obviously more welcoming to outsiders than others."

"Krypton was among the coldest, believe it or not, they had a strict non-outsider policy," Kara said.

"We'd like some allies though that won't invade us, if at all possible," Kal replied.

He thought about it for a long time. He expanded his influence throughout the country and the Hellfire Club expanded it even further through the world.

"So we have the world, are you thinking the universe next?" Emma asked.

"That is the next logical step," Selene agreed.

None of them had any idea what would happen. The big plans Kal and his collective had would be galactic.

One chapter of his rise continued, but another chapter would begin someday. Perhaps it would begin sooner than one might think.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
